Crazy Love
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: The Last Chapter Is Here! : Hope you like it! Re-read the first part of the story so you can understand the end! :
1. I can hear her heartbeat

** Well here we are! This is the Sequal to "Reelin' in The Years". It's called Crazy love and the first part of it is Steven going home to his house with his kids and Jackie. But then the rest is a flashback of his life and how they got to that point. It's gonna be filled with a lot of drama and crazy turns of events so keep reading and check out for updates. And don't forget to REVIEW this time around ok? Thanks! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Steven Hyde parked his car in the driveway of his condo that he shared with his wife and his two children. He got out of the car and stepped out, hearing something squeak underneath his foot. With a confused look, he looked down to his feet and laughed when he found one of the dog's squeaky bones. His oldest child, Mia often threw the bones out into the driveway for Zeppelin (their dog) to catch. As he walked up the driveway he found piles of numerous other toys that he was sure his children had dragged outside much to their beautiful mother's dismay. Opening the door Zeppelin ran to his side and Hyde leaned down to pet him.

"Hey Zeppelin." He barked. "Where's everyone?" He asked.

Zeppelin took off running up the stairs and Hyde took off his coat and hung it up in the closet hallway. He took off after Zeppelin assuming that his family was up there. He peeked his head into his son Aiden's room but saw nothing but his three year old's toys and cloths scattered around. Going to the next door, Mia's room he looked in again and saw that once again like her mother she had been playing dress up. Her pink dresses and princess tiara's scattered here and there. He laughed and then made his way to his room wondering if they were all there. When he opened the door, his face immediately brightened at the sight before him. His son Aiden curled up with Zeppelin, mouth open slightly snoring softly. His daughter Mia fast asleep decked out in her favorite frilly pink princess dress, pink boa, her mother's pink high heels and a tiara to top it all off. And in the middle of them the love of his life, the one person who had finally broken his Zen exterior completely…his beautiful wife. Even after two kids and the weight of the world often on her shoulder, she hadn't aged a bit. She looked as beautiful as ever and he couldn't love anyone more than her. Except maybe his two little munchkins. The sight before him made him go back in his mind to all the wonderful moments he and Jackie had shared together starting right after Eric and Donna's wedding. They had had wonderful moments before, but that night their lives had truly begun.

* * *

**1980-The night of Donna and Eric's wedding**

Jackie and Hyde laid curled up together in their large bed in their condo. Their breathing was coming in fast and ragged due to their frantic and passionate love making. Hyde rubbed his hands up and down Jackie's hot and sweaty back and pulled her closer to him. Her hands inched closer and closer to dangerous territory that he was sure would re-awaken if she put her hands just a little lower. Jackie moaned softly at his touch and kissed his neck a few times.

"God Steven…" She whispered. "That was…I mean that was…" She couldn't even think straight let alone finish a complete sentence.

Hyde nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah…it was…" He said huskily.

"I mean it's never been that good." She said honestly. "It's always freakin amazing but that was like out of this world…"

Hyde grunted. "I can't move…"

She laughed. "Me either…"

"Foreman and Donna are halfway to the Key West right now for their honey moon." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. They are gonna have an amazing time." She said.

"They better. Red paid a fortune for that trip." He said.

Jackie laughed. "Let's just hope Donna doesn't have to much pregnancy sickness."

"It's Foreman and Donna's Honey moon…it's bound to go wrong." He said honestly.

Jackie said up and covered herself with the sheet. "I suppose you are right."

"Hey. Where you going?" Her asked holding her hand in his.

"No where. I just wanted to sit up." She said.

"Ok good…: He said rubbing her hand gently.

"Hey Steven?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head and looked up at her. "Yeah babe?"

"Um…I was thinking…" She started. "Ya know…Donna's pregnant. And we discussed that we want to get married…but…we never really discussed the matter of children." She said.

Hyde nodded his head. "What about them?"

"Well…do you want to have kids?" She asked quietly and nervously.

Hyde looked up at Jackie and saw the apprehensive look on her face knowing she was nervous about his answer. "Well…" He started. "Do you?"

Jackie bit her lip gently. "Yes. Yes Steven I want to have kids. I want to be a mother…I want to be pregnant and carry my baby for nine months. And then I want to deliver him or her and hold them in my arms. I want to raise kids with you Steven…a little you or me…a little bit of both of us." She said nervously. "What do you think?"

He smiled at her and leaned up and cradled her face in his hands. "I think…that sounds like the most amazing experience of our lives. And I would love to have kids with you Jackie…I want to have kids with you." He said honestly.

Jackie's face brightened. "Oh Steven!" She yelled, launching herself at him. "I love you so much!" She said.

He laughed and held her close to him. "I love you too Jacks."

"Except Steven…" She whispered into his curly hair.

"Mmm?" He asked as he had already started kissing her neck.

"Let's try and do the whole pregnancy thing after we get married…I don't want to be a fat bride." She said.

Hyde laughed and pulled her away to look at her face. "You are amazing you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well obviously Steven. But I'm being serious here…I don' want to be a fat bride."

"Jackie…if you did get pregnant before we got married you wouldn't be fat…you would be pregnant. And you would be beautiful as you always are." He said honestly.

"I don't know when you turned into this compliment giving lover boy of mine? But I gotta say…it's a real turn on." She said raising an eyebrow. "Keep talkin like that and you'll be gettin it all night."

"Was there really any doubt in that?" He asked.

She laughed. "There's my dirty little boy."

"Yeah…you should punish me." He said giddily.

Jackie laughed and traced his chest with her finger tip. "Yeah?"

He nodded his head. "Oh hell yeah…"

She smiled. "Well…I can handle that as long as you wear some protection. While I'm on birth control…I ain't getting pregnant until after the wedding." She said kissing his chest.

"That's cool. If you don't wear your glove…you don't get any love." He said.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Damn right."

He flipped Jackie over causing her to giggle as he kissed her lips. "You got it babe."

Hyde reached into the side table to remove a condom as he continued to kiss Jackie passionately on the lips. Jackie moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue do all the little things that drove her completely insane. Since they were already naked, Hyde slipped on the condom and pulled away to look down at Jackie. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow resembling a hallow and she smiled up at him. A smile that displayed the passion she felt for him that was coursing through her beautiful body. Her mismatched eyes look deep within him and he knew she could see right into his soul. Something that used to scare him completely…but what now made him feel at home. Made him feel at peace with his past and know that she was his past present and future. She touched the side of his face gently and kissed him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He snapped out of his daze and smiled at her. "I'm more than ok…I'm fantastic."

She smiled. "Good."

"You ready?" He whispered.

She nodded her head. "Of course."

He smiled and leaned down once again to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it gently. She moaned and gripped his back when she felt his erection rubbing the length of her. She sighed frustrated when he wasn't entering her.

"Steven…" SHe pleaded.

"All in good time baby…I want this to last." He said kissing her neck.

"Oh God…" She said as she felt his hands on her breasts. "Last…" She whispered.

"That's right…" He said.

His hands rubbed and tickled her breasts as her moans and sighs of pleasure grew louder. While one hand remained on her breast, the other traveled up and down her body, barley touching her. Just his fingertip touched her body driving her completely insane with lust. His finger tip touched her thighs, knees, abdomen, arms, neck and face.

"Steven…" She whispered her eyes shut intently.

"Shhhh…" He smiled against her stomach as he kissed it gently.

"Baby…" She tried again.

"Jackie…" He warned. "Shhh…"

Jackie looked down at him and waited for him to do something else. Because if he didn't soon…she was going to completely loose it. Part of her wanted to flip him over and just take him how she wanted him. But the other part of her was curious to see what he had in store for her. So she tried to say as quiet as she watched his fingers and mouth do wonders on her body…kissing and touching each part of her except for the one place she wanted him to go. He looked up at her and saw the look in her eyes and loved the feelings he was causing in her. Her breathe was becoming more ragged as he continued his assault on her and he felt it hitch as his tongue flicked over her delicate folds finally.

"Oh God…" She said wrapping her hands in his hair.

"Relax Jacks…" He whispered against her as his tongue continued his assault.

Her body arched off the bed as he inserted a finger into her warm wet folds and she moaned his name over and over again. His tongue flicked up and down following the strokes of his fingers. Jackie gripped the sheets in pure pleasure and cried out as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. All the foreplay had worked her up so much she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out very long. When her orgasm finally did come…she screamed his name. He smiled and withdrew from his position looking back up at her.

"Hi…" He whispered.

"Oh God Steven…that was so good." She said.

He smiled and kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips. "Oh we're just getting started Jackie."

Jackie moaned happily as he slowly but surely entered her. "Steven…"

"God Jackie…" He moaned resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Harder baby…" SHe whispered.

Her words ignited the flame within him as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. With one hand on her hip to keep her steady and the other hand rested over her head on the bed. Her tiny delicate hands gripped his back in pure pleasure and she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. His thrusts continued to get harder and faster much to Jackie's delight.

"Steven!" She yelled.

"Jackie…Jackie…" He whispered into her neck.

"Oh Steven…Steven I'm gonna…Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde felt her second orgasm approaching but knew he wasn't ready yet so he pushed into her hard and let her orgasm ride through her body as he slowed his thrusts down. He let her catch her breathe for a moment and when she looked up at him and realized he still wasn't there yet the wicked gleam in her eye set him off. He gripped her hips and flipped her over so she was on all fours gripping the sheets. He held her hips in his hands and rubbed his hands over her ass. She moaned as his fingers rubbed over her gently before entering her again.

"Steven!" She yelled.

"Jackie…" He moaned.

She pushed back against him as he thrust in and out of her from this new position. Jackie gripped the sheets below her and yelled and screamed not caring if anyone else in the neighborhood heard her. Hyde threw his head back as he felt his orgasm coming and her third. Thrusting into her once again…they both reached their orgasm he collapsed beside her and Jackie looked over at him stunned by what had just happened.

"Three times?" She asked.

He laughed happily and closed his eyes. "Yeah…I'm good."

"I owe you." She whispered.

"How about later?" He asked. "I can't move…"

She laughed and snuggled into him and kissed his neck. "You are amazing."

He shrugged. "I try…"

Jackie looked up at him with a new honest look in her eyes causing him to wonder what she was thinking. "No Steven…you really are amazing." She said.

He smiled and held her face in his hands. "Well thanks babe…but-"

"Steven…you love me right?" She whispered quietly.

He smiled at her and touched her face. "Of course I do. You know I do."

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Ok…then I changed my mind."

He looked at her confused by her statement. "What do you mean you changed your mind? You changed your mind about what?"

She took a deep breathe. "I said I wasn't ready to get married…the day you brought me here. But I was wrong…Steven I am ready to get married. And I want to get married to you…I mean not this very second…but I want to be engaged. If you still have the ring…can I have it?" SHe asked.

He smiled completely shocked by her statement. "You're serious?"

She nodded her head. "Never been more serous about anything in my life Puddin Pop."

He sat up slowly. "Ok then…"

Hyde got up and wrapped the sheet around himself before making his way over to his dresser. Opening it slowly, since his hands were currently shaking with both delight and nerves. He looked back at Jackie who was sitting up in bed, wrapped in the comforter. He saw her brush away a happy tear and he knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. He reached into the drawer and retrieved a small, black, velvet box and took a deep breathe. Walking back over to Jackie he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen upon her face. He smiled and kissed her gently as he knelt down on the floor before her.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Jackie…I have loved you for so long. Longer than you could imagine. I know that I pretended to hate you for so long…but the truth of it was that I was just scared of you. Scared of how you made me feel. You were so different than all the other girls and I just…I was caught of guard. But when you kissed me on our first date on Veterans Day…despite my fear…I realized that that was the it for me. You were going to be the girl I spent the rest of my life with. And even though it took us a few years to officially get together…it didn't matter. I would have waited forever for you Jackie. And sometimes I think I did…and I'm sorry for all the stupid mistakes I made. It's just that sometimes I thought you deserved better…but now I see that there cant' be anyone else for either of us. We're supposed to be together…forever. So…Jackie Beulah Burkhart…will you marry me?" He asked.

Jackie smiled through tears and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Yes Steven. A thousand times yes." She kissed his neck repeatedly.

"I love you Jackie." He whispered.

She smiled and pulled her face away from his neck and held his face in her hands. "I love you too. So much…so…so much Steven."

"This is it Jacks…this is it. You and me…" He whispered.

"How did we get so lucky?" She asked tracing his cheek with her finger.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know…but I do know that I'm never letting you go again."

"Is that a promise?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah. It's a promise."

She smiled and kissed him before pulling away from him. "Can you put the ring on me?"

He smiled and opened the box. "Yeah. Here." Slipping the ring out of the box, he slipped into onto her small little finger and she started to cry again.

"God Steven…you don' know how long I've waited for this moment." She said.

"Probably just as long as I have." He smiled up at her. "Do you like the ring?"

"Steven it's beautiful…its perfect!" She said. "I mean I know I saw it before…but with it on my finger…it's so much more beautiful. It makes it all real."

He smiled and held her face in his hands. "We're really gonna do this?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…we're really gonna do this."

He took a deep breathe. "Wow…"

She nudged him gently. "You scared?"

He looked up at her and looked deep into her mismatched eyes before planting a sensual kiss on her lips never loosing eye  
contact with her. "Not at all…"

She smiled and pulled him down on top of her again. "Can I make love to my fiancé now?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "Fiancé."

"Yeah…fiancé." she said smiling.

He pulled away and looked down at her. "I love that word."

She laughed. "You never answered my question."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Yes. You can make love to your fiancé."

She smiled. "Well good…but this usually works a lot better when you don't talk." She said flipping him over as she began to kiss him.

* * *

**You know what to do! Review! Review! Review! Upnext-Donna and Eric come home from their honey moon and Jackie and Hyde tell everyone their exciting news! Will they all go overboard in excitment or will they be less than thrilled? Keep an eye out for an update soon:D But first! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. The heavens open everytime she smiles

**Hey guys...i've been really busy with work and getting ready to go back to school so I haven't had as much time to write. I'll try to update as soon as possible I swear! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I really like this one. So read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS:D **

* * *

**  
**

For an entire week, Jackie and Hyde were living in blissful engagement life. Hyde would come home from work to find Jackie putting her feminine touch on a new room. Her things had all been moved out of the apartment and into the condo. She had painted, designed and arranged all the furniture. When Hyde was there, there were only a few pieces of furniture and it was all a disheveled mess. But with Jackie around it was finally starting to become a home. That day Hyde came home to find Jacking painting the living room a fresh shade of white. She was in a pair of overalls, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, barefoot, no make up and dancing to ABBA. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He smiled when he hung up his jacket and walked up to her and grasped her hips in his hands. She jumped but relaxed when she heard him laugh in her ear.

"Steven you scared me." She said catching her breathe.

"Sorry babe. But I just had to do it…" He said kissing her neck.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "What do you think?" She asked.

He smiled and rubbed some paint off of her cheek. "Looks good."

She smiled. "Good. I was thinking we could hang up some art or pictures or something when it's done. So it's not just another boring white wall."

He nodded his head. "Whatever you think Jacks."

She smiled at him. "I really like doing this. It's fun…"

"You ever think of a career in interior design?" He asked.

She stared at him and thought about it for a moment. "Huh…I never really thought about it." She said.

"I think you would be good at it. You get to put your touch on every client's house. That'd be cool." He said nudging her.

She smiled. "Yeah. I could prevent a lot of design disasters." She said hand on hip.

He laughed. "Look into it at the Community College when you go back next month." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think I will." She said watching him walk away.

He turned and smiled at her. "Hey…" He whispered.

She turned and smiled at him. "What?" She asked.

"This past week has been amazing…" He said.

She laughed. "You mean the sex?"

He laughed. "Well that's part of it."

She laughed. "Of course its part of it."

He laughed. "Well yeah…I just meant that ya know…it's been nice having you here when I come home. And eating dinner together…falling asleep with you. Waking up with you…its fun. It's…it's nice."

She smiled. "We're becoming a family." She said.

He smiled. "Huh…"

"Scared yet?" She asked quietly.

He smiled and thought about it for a second and ran up to her as she shrieked in a fit of giggles. "Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed as he continued to run around the room with her in his arms. He tackled her down onto the ground and she was laughing hysterically as he attacked her sides with his fingers. His tickling was driving her over the edge and she was laughing, crying and screaming at Hyde to stop. He just continued his assault until Jackie finally got out of his grasp and grabbed her paint brush holding it out in front of her.

"Take one more step and you are dead mister." She said laughing.

He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "You wouldn't."

Jackie put her hand on her hip. "Oh I wouldn't?"

Hyde laughed. "Jac-" But his words were cut off when he felt the sticky substance on his face. "Oh my God…"

Jackie was laughing hysterically. "Didn't think I had it in me did ya?"

Hyde wiped the paint off his face and glared at Jackie. "Oh you are dead."

Jackie swallowed hard and started running with Hyde right on her heels. She ran from room to room, jumping over things laughing as he followed her.

"Jackie!" He yelled laughing.

"You can't catch me." She laughed.

"Really…I think I can." He said as he grasped her hips once more.

"Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde carried her to his bedroom and threw her down on the bed. "I can't believe you did that." He said laughing at her.

"I'm a very unpredictable girl." She said laughing.

He leaned down and kissed her with his paint stained face. "You are at that."

"Ewww…" She said wiping the paint off of her.

"You did it." He said laughing wiping it off of her beautiful face.

She laughed. "Shower?"

He smiled happily. "Hell yeah."

Jackie pushed him off of her and ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Hyde sat on the bed and waited until he heard the water turn on and Jackie step into the shower before he followed her in. When he got in the water, Jackie's back was turned to him and she was washing the paint off of her face. She turned slowly and smiled at him and pulled him under the hot water. Jackie took the soap and washed his face off, making sure all the paint she had thrown on him was gone. When it was, she leaned up and kissed him sensually as the warm water washed over them.

"Jacks…" Hyde moaned into her mouth.

She smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his wet naked chest. "Mmmm…I love taking showers with you." She whispered.

He laughed. "Me too…" He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Lean down…I'll wash your hair." She said smiling at him as she took his shampoo in her hands.

Hyde smiled and leaned down a little bit as Jackie started to soap up his hair. "Thank you baby."

She smiled. "No problem."

"Want me to do you next?" He asked kissing her collarbone gently.

Jackie washed the soap out of his hair and smiled. "Yes please…but first I need to take care of your body."

Hyde groaned. "Oh baby…the things you do to me…"

Jackie smiled and put the shampoo down before grabbing the soap. "Turn please." She said softly.

Hyde turned around and sighed in contentment when he felt Jackie's hands on his back. "Jacks…that feels good."

She smiled as she lathered up his back and arms, legs and ass. She pinched it and he laughed. "Hm…whatcha doin back there?" He asked.

She laughed and swatted his side. "Turn around."

Hyde did as he was told and smiled at her. "Now the fun part begins."

Jackie laughed and soaped up his neck, his arms, his chest, abdomen and then finally right where he wanted her to be.

"Hmmm…what am I gonna do with this?" She asked playing innocent.

He laughed. "Well I've got a few ideas."

Jackie leaned up to kiss him and smirked. "Oh I'm sure you do…"

"Jackie…" He moaned as her soaped up hands began to stroke him to life.

"Relax baby…" She whispered in his ear as she stroked him fully over and over again.

Hyde threw his head back. "Oh God…"

She stroked him until he gripped her hips and exploded. "Jackie…"

She smiled and kissed his neck a few times. "Feel good?"

"Mhmh…" He said as he kissed her neck a few times.

"My turn?" She asked sweetly.

He laughed and turned her around so that her back was against his chest. "First we'll wash the paint out of your hair."

She laughed. "Sounds good."

Jackie leaned up against him as his hands began to massage his scalp as he washed her hair. She loved when he did this…his hands could work magic…on many different parts of her body. But when they took showers together…this wasn't about sex. It was a simple gesture that he gave to her…a sweet and gentle moment that they shared together and it made her happy. As the warm water washed the shampoo out of her hair Hyde shielded her eyes to make sure that none of it would get in her eyes and it made her smile. When it was all out he leaned down to kiss her gently before taking the soap in his hands and lathered it up as he smiled at her.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled and motioned for her to turn around. "Turn please."

Jackie turned her back to him again and shivered when he took his soapy hands and washed them up and down her back and arms, legs and ass and she giggled.

"Steven…" She laughed.

He laughed and kissed the side of her head. "Turn please."

She turned around to face him and Hyde washed his hands over he neck, collarbone, arms and breasts rubbing them gently.

"Mmmm…" She moaned.

He smiled and kissed her head again as his hands traveled lower to her stomach and finally to her aching core. "Jackie…" He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Steven…"

Hyde smiled and started to suck on her neck as his fingers rubbed over her clit ever so gently as her breathe hitched.

"Oh God…" She moaned.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked.

Jackie was melting at his feet and wasn't even able to form complete sentences. "St-Steven…" She moaned as his fingers entered her.

"Relax baby…" He whispered against her neck.

He sucked and nipped at her neck as his fingers worked their magic on her bringing her to her complete release.

"Oh God!" She moaned as walls tightened around his fingers.

"Feel good?" He mocked her.

She laughed. "Yes."

He pulled her closer to her and held her close to his body. He kissed her head, face, neck and collarbone. "I love you…" He whispered.

She smiled and kissed gently. "I love you too baby…"

"Water's getting cold…" He whispered.

"Let's get out." She said as she turned off the water.

Jackie and Hyde got out of the water and dried each other off, stealing sweet kisses and caresses as they did so. When they were all dried off and changed, Jackie flopped down onto the bed and then looked over at Hyde who was by his dresser.

"Oh I forgot. Eric and Donna are coming home today. Mrs. Foreman invited us over for dinner so we can hear about their honey moon." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Do we really wanna know about their creepy sex life?"

Jackie laughed. "No. But Mrs. Foreman asked…"

Hyde sighed. "Alright. We can go."

"Hey Steven…" Jackie started.

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Would it be a good time to tell everyone?" She asked nervously.

Hyde looked at her for a moment. "About the engagement?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

Hyde thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head. "Yeah. I think it would be."

Jackie smiled. "Good. I've been dying to tell someone!"

Hyde laughed and leaned down over her to kiss her. "I know you have. Me too."

"Come on." She said standing up and pulling him towards her. "Let's go over.

* * *

When they were both ready, the slid into the El Camino and drove over to the Foreman's. When they walked in the kitchen slider door, they were greeted with a frantic Kitty who was busily cooking. Mashed potatoes roasted chicken, carrots, peas, biscuits and salad. There was wine and beer for the boys. Kitty was running back and forth, mumbling recopies to herself while taking a few sips of wine in between. Hyde laughed and pulled Jackie through the kitchen and into the living room where Kelso, Fez, Red and Bob were all sitting.

"There they are." Fez said getting up and pulling Jackie into a hug. "We haven't seen you in a week." He said with a frown.

Jackie smiled and patted Fez's shoulder. "Sorry Fezzie…we've been busy…" She said.

Kelso rolled her eyes. "Suuuuure…"

"Can it Kelso." Hyde said throwing his jacket at him.

"Damn Hyde!" He yelled throwing it back.

"Hey!" Red barked. "If you two morons break something…you'll be paying for it."

Jackie rolled her eyes and sat next to Bob. "When are Donna and Eric going to be home?" She asked.

Bob put his beer down. "They're supposed to be here at seven."

Hyde looked at his watch. "Ten minutes or so." He said to Jackie.

"I wonder how big Jackie's stomach will be now." Fez said.

"Yeah Fez and I took bets on how much weight she's gained." Kelso said laughing.

Jackie threw them a nasty look. "You boys are pigs. Donna is pregnant. DO you think that is an easy task?" She asked.

Kelso groaned "Oh come on. How hard can it be? You get to get fat and no one can judge you while you make your husband get you all the food you want and do whatever you want." He said rolling his eyes. "If I could be pregnant I would."

Hyde shook his head. "Poor Brooke."

Jackie scoffed. "Don't feel bad for Brooke Steven…feel bad for that innocent child of theirs that got have his chromosomes."

Red laughed. "I like you kid." He said patting Jackie's back.

"All I know is that my Donna is gonna be one heck of a mother…but that Eric…I don' know about him." Bob said shaking his head.

"What are you trying to say Bob?" Red asked. "Are you calling me a bad parent?"

Bob shook his head nervously. "Well no…I'd just like you to limit the number of dumbasses and foot in the asses you say when the kid is born."

Hyde nodded his head. "That's probably a good idea. That way it won't turn into a skinny moron like Eric."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…I'm sorry Mr. Foreman…I love you but Eric…something went wrong with him."

Kitty walked in as they were talking. "It was because Red and I had sex while he was in the room." SHe said shaking his head.

"Kitty!" Red yelled.

"Ewww…" Kelso, Bob, Jackie and Hyde all said.

"Sexy." Fez said.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie asked.

"I'll answer this one for you Mrs. Foreman…" He turned to Jackie. "Jackie…honey…you can't cook."

Jackie frowned. "I'll learn."

Kitty laughed. "Oh sweetie…it's nice to have dreams."

Jackie gasped and turned away. "Well at least I don't drink so much wine."

Kitty glared at Jackie. "You shut your dirty little mouth!" She said running off to the kitchen.

Red laughed again. "You got guts kid."

Jackie shrugged. "I try."

Just then the door opened and Eric and Donna were standing there, Eric carrying their bags and stumbling out of breathe into the door.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled.

Jackie smiled and ran over to her. "Donna!" They hugged.

"Why doesn't any one have a camera when they do that?" Kelso asked.

"I do." Fez said pulling a camera out from behind him.

Hyde took the camera from Fez and hit him over the head. "Idiot."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to Donna and put her hand on her stomach. "Oh my God…I can't believe there's a little baby inside of you."

Donna giggled. "I know…I just keep getting bigger."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. I think it's safe to say I won the bet Fez. Thanks Big D."

"I think we should go with Jug's A Poppin again." Fez said. "Pregnancy has made her boobs even bigger if that was even possible."

Donna glared at them. "You will not be calling me that. And what bet?"

Bob walked over to her. "Never mind them. Come here pumpkin."

"Hey Daddy." Donna said hugging her Dad.

Bob pulled away and started tearing up. "Aww geez…"

"Bob…what did we talk about?" Red asked.

"That I wasn't aloud to cry in your living room." Bob said trying to hold his tears in.

Red nodded. "That's right. And you don't want to defy me Bob."

Eric nodded. "That's true Bob. Last time I did that my Dad made me scrub the bathroom with my own toothbrush."

"Did he make you use it after?" Hyde asked.

Eric shook his head. "No…cuz I started crying and he let it go."

Jackie rolled her eyes again. "Oh would you morons shut up. I want to hear all about your trip!" She said.

Donna smiled. "Oh it was great! We had the perfect weather!"

Fez frowned. "Why would you leave the room?"

Jackie looked at Fez. "Well to be fair…she did marry Eric…you could only take so much of that naked."

Hyde laughed. "Nice one baby."

The kitchen door opened and Kitty came in. "Why didn't anyone tell me they were home!" She said running over to Eric and pulling him into a hug. "Oh my baby is home!"

Red pointed a finger at her. "Don't you get to attached Kitty. He is leaving tonight!"

"Don't worry Dad…the movers put everything in the apartment before we left." He said.

Red nodded. "Yeah cuz I called them ten times to make sure they were coming."

Kitty pushed her husband. "Ok everyone hush up. Let's go eat. Eric…your to skinny…Donna must not be feeding you."

"No she just must be eating all the food." Fez said.

Jackie and Hyde both slapped him. "Fez!"

Fez rubbed his shoulders. "Aiiii…"

"Enough talking! It's dinner time!" Bob said as they all walked into the dining room.

Dinner was filled with stories of Donna and Eric's honeymoon…discussions about the new baby and what its name should be. Laughter and happiness filled the room as Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand. She smiled at him and nodded back figuring now would be as good a time as any. Hyde cleared his throat.

"Um…well on the sprit of Foreman and Donna being home...Jackie and I have an announcement to make."

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "Go ahead…"

Hyde took a deep breathe. "Jackie and I are getting married…"

Every face in the room was blank…no one said anything and Jackie and Hyde's smiles instantly fell. They looked at each other confused by the reactions of their friends. Red and Kitty exchanged looks before Kitty kicked Red.

"Well…" He cleared his throat and wiped his face with his napkin. "That's uh…well…"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "What Red is trying to say is Congratulations…" She whispered and smiled weakly.

Jackie looked at Hyde. "Steven…"

Hyde looked back at his friends. "What…none of you have anything to say?"

The gang looked back and forth at each other hoping someone would say something. Finally Donna looked at them. "When did you decide this?"

Hyde looked at Jackie and saw tears brewing in her eyes. "I asked her last week after your wedding." He said.

Donna nodded. "Oh…"

"Oh?" Jackie said.

"Look are you upset that it was to close to your wedding?" Hyde asked starting to get annoyed.

Eric shook his head. "No…that's not a problem."

"Then what is?" Hyde said menacingly.

Everyone looked at each other nervously again and then Donna opened her mouth. "Well…I mean…isn't a bit soon for that?"

Jackie stiffened. "I thought you would be happy for me Donna…I finally have what I wanted and your not the least bit happy."

Donna shook her head. "Jackie it's not that…it's just that you just got back together."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "And when Eric proposed to you, you had just gotten back together."

Eric nodded. "Yeah but that was different."

"Why?" Hyde said.

Kelso looked at him and whispered. "Because Eric hadn't run to Vegas to marry a stripper."

The room went silent again and tears were falling freely down Jackie's face. "I can't believe this." Jackie said.

Donna sighed. "Jackie…I just think…we all just think that it's a little fast. You had a lot of problems and I'm sure there are things you haven't completely worked out yet. I mean…less then three months ago you were ranting about how much you hated Hyde.  
Less than a year ago he was married to another woman."

Jackie looked at her. "Ok first of all the marriage wasn't legal. Second of all less then three months ago I hated you too. But I forgave you. Until now." She said getting up and throwing her napkin on the table and running out of the room.

"You guys are assholes." Hyde said shaking his head.

Eric stood up and looked at Hyde. "Hyde man…we are happy for you it just seems very fast…we want you guys to be happy we do…we just want to make sure that you do it at the right time."

Hyde looked at the door. "This is the right time. I love Jackie…I know I made mistakes before but I know that she is what I want. I can't be without her and if none of you can see that then you don't have to be a part of it." He said as he stormed out of the room.

Outside in the driveway Hyde found Jackie sobbing up against the El Camino. "Jackie…"

Jackie looked up at Hyde and threw herself into her arms. "It isn't fair…I'm finally happy and none of them care."

Hyde held her closer and rubbed her back. "It doesn't matter…all that matters is that we have each other."

Jackie stopped crying for a second and then pulled away to look at Hyde. "That's right…"

He smiled and wiped her tears away. "There you go…smile baby. Smile for me…"

Jackie smiled slightly and then took a deep breathe. "We don't need them to get married Steven…" She whispered.

He looked at her confused by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"Let's elope." She said confidently.

Hyde's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Jackie smiled up at him and with confidence said. "Let's elope."

Hyde looked at her strangely. "Jackie you've been planning your wedding since you were like four years old. You can't possibly be serious."

Jackie smiled. "Oh but I am. Steven…I don't need that. As long as its you I'm marrying…I don't care how we do it."

Hyde smiled at her. "You're sure?"

Jackie smiled. "Let's drive up to Minneapolis and get married. Tonight." She said.

Hyde started to laugh. "My God you are serious…"

"Steven…come on." She laughed. "I'll go home and get a white dress…a tie for you…pack up a few things and then we'll drive up to Minneapolis. Come on…"

Hyde stared at her for a moment and nodded his head. "Alright. Let's do it."

She smiled and launched herself at him. "I love you so much."

Hyde smiled and kissed the side of her face. "I love you too. Come on…let's get married."

By the time they peeled out of the driveway, the gang had walked out to apologize and watched the car retreating.

"Maybe we should give them some time to cool off." Eric said.

Donna sighed. "Are they ready for marriage?"

Red nodded. "They do love each other. I know that…"

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid…" Kitty said.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed wishing they could take back their words…or rather lack of words just minutes ago. As they fretted over their actions…Jackie and Hyde were on their way to becoming Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde…no matter what anyone thought.

To Be Cont...

* * *

**So...what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! I'll try and update as soon as possible! GO REVIEW! **


	3. When I come to her thats where I belong

**Finally I've updated! Sorry it has taken me so long but school has been so hectic! I finalyl found some time to sit down and write somethign that wasn't school related. I didn't get like any reviews on the second chapter...not what i was expecting but I'm not ready to give up on this story or you guys yet! I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to find the time to write them down. So please read this and let me know what you think! Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLease! It only takes a minute and it is really helpful. And if you do review...I just might update sooner this time around. ;) Thanks! **

* * *

Hyde felt like he was going 95 miles down the road on his way back to the condo. Jackie was sitting beside him, sucking on his neck every so gently and sexily. His hands gripped the steering wheel trying to concentrate on getting them home. But the faster he drove…the faster he and Jackie would be married. As he whipped the car into the driveway and put it in park, Jackie was already out the door making it to the bedroom. When he finally caught up to her, she was already in her closet looking for the perfect white dress. He laughed and began throwing things in bags as Jackie threw a white dress on the bed before looking for an outfit for him.

"Steven you are wearing a tie." She said.

He laughed. "Yes dear."

"And a suite jacket…I may be ok without a big wedding but you will not look like a bum on our wedding day." She said throwing a tie and button down shirt at him.

"Jackie." She looked over at him. "I'll wear whatever you want me too."

She smiled and ran over to him and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled and patted her but. "I love you too." He kissed her again. "Let's get going…"

She smiled and started to undo her shirt. "Ok."

"Whoa babe…I'm excited for that portion of the night but-"

Jackie slapped his hands away from her chest. "Steven I need to put my dress on."

He laughed. "Alright. Hurry up."

Jackie quickly slipped on her white dress and then looked in the mirror to fix her make up. "Ok. I'm ready. Are you?" She asked.

Hyde was buttoning up the last button of his tie and he nodded. "Yeah…but I need help with this tie." He said holding it up.

Jackie smiled and wrapped the tie around his neck and began to tie it properly. "You know as a business man it would be a good thing for you to learn how to do this."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes. But I like it when you do it so much better."

Jackie smiled as she finished up. "I can live with that."

"After all. If you're gonna be my wife…you'll need to do things like this for me." He said smiling at her as he saw her eyes shine with excitement even though she wasn't looking at him.

"As you're wife…" She whispered.

Hyde lifted her chin gently. "Yeah…as my wife."  
Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and took her hand and led her out to the car with their bags in his hand. He threw them into the bag of the Camino and looked back at their condo. Next time they came back, they would be husband and wife. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Jackie honking the horn of the El Camino, clearly in a hurry to get married. Hyde laughed and hopped into the car to face a bubbly Jackie.

"Let's go!" She said, hand gestures and all.

"Ok. Let's go."

Hyde revved up the engine and Jackie squealed in excitement as he pulled her to him, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Jackie snuggled into his embrace and breathed him in feeling safe and content. No matter what any of her friends said this was the man for her…this was the only man for her. The drive was silent, nothing needed to be said because they both knew how the other felt. A few hours later, when Hyde finally pulled up to the chapel in Madison, Jackie's smile seemed to take over her entire face. He pulled her to him and kissed her more passionately than he had ever in his life, leaving her completely breathless.

"Steven…" She whispered against his lips.

"Come on…let's go make you Mrs. Jackie Hyde." He whispered huskily.

"Mrs. Jackie Hyde…" Jackie whispered as he pulled her out of the car.

They walked hand in hand, with giddy smiles on their faces. Hyde tapped on the reception desk inside the lobby of the chapel and kissed Jackie again eliciting a giggle from her. A short chubby woman walked up and smiled at them both.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"We want to get married." He said smiling.

The woman smiled at them. "Alrighty. You just need to fill out a few papers and then we'll be on way." She said handing them to Hyde.

"Thanks." He took the pens and handed some of the papers to Jackie as the began to fill them all out.

When they were done Jackie handed them back to her. "Ok we're done. Can we get married now?" She asked excitedly.

"Ok. Come with me." She said walking towards the big double doors.

"You ready?" Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear.

She smiled and bit his earlobe gently. "Oh baby I was born ready."

Hyde smiled and squeezed her hand tighter as the woman turned to look at them. "Ok. You wait here and when we're ready for you the Pastor will signal you to come down the aisle together."

Hyde and Jackie watched him walk away and Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand and looked deep in her eyes. "You sure you're ok with this kind of wedding?" He asked nervously.

Jackie smiled and stroked his face gently with her hand feeling the stubble there. "Steven…I just want you…I don't need a big wedding. I only want the people here that want to be here…and as it just so happens…that's you and me." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled and kissed her back. "Ok then. Let's do this."

The music started and the Pastor singled for Jackie and Hyde to start walking towards him. Jackie took Hyde's arm and smiled at him as they made their way down the aisle. When they reached the end, Hyde took Jackie's hand again and squeezed as they waited for the Pastor to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony." He said. "Now since there is no one else here…we can skip to you two exchanging your vows. So Steven…repeat after me. I Steven, take you Jackie, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Hyde looked at Jackie and took a deep breathe. "I Steven, take you Jackie, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" The Priest said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" He whispered.

"For better or worse…richer or poorer…"

"For better or worse…richer or poorer…" He said a little louder.

"In sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live…" He said with confidence.

Jackie smiled at him and turned to the priest. "Now Jackie…repeat after me. I Jackie take you Steven to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

Jackie looked back at Hyde and stared deep into his eyes. "I Jackie, take you Steven, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

She started to tear up. "To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better or worse…richer or poorer…"

"For better or worse…" The tears were falling now and Hyde brushed them away. "Richer or poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live…"

"In sickness and in health…as long as we both shall live…" She said with confidence and love.

"Well then by the power invested me and by the state of Minnesota…I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said smiling at them. "You may now kiss the bride."

Hyde turned to Jackie with a huge smile on his face…and saw Jackie smiling through tears which he knew were happy ones. He stepped towards her cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"I love you so much. Did you know that?" He asked kissing her again.

Jackie laughed through her tears and nodded her head. "I had an idea you did…" She kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Well as happy as I am for you two…we have another wedding party to attend to…so if you could…" He said pointing to the door.

Hyde smiled slightly. "Right. Thanks." He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her out the door and leaned her up against the El Camino. "We are married…"

Jackie held his face in her hands not wanting to be separated from him. "I'm finally Mrs. Jackie Hyde!" Jackie yelled happily.

Hyde laughed and kissed her cheek gently. "Yes you are."

"Steven! We need a wedding song!" She said frantically.

Hyde smiled and kissed her and reached into his car and found a tape and put it in the car.

"I got one." He said pulling Jackie to him so they could dance in the parking lot.

"What song?" Jackie asked gently.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "The perfect song to describe our relationship."

Just then Van Morrison's "Crazy Love" rang into the night air.

**_I can hear her heart beat from a thousand miles _**

**_And the heaven opens everytime she smiles _**

**_And when I come to her that's where I belong _**

**_Yet I run into her like a river's song _**

**_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love _**

_**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love** _

Jackie smiled and held onto him tighter. "You're right. This is the perfect song for us."

"As my wife…you must know I'm always right…" He said teasingly.

Jackie laughed and swatted his chest. "Shut up…"

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Yes dear."

**_She got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down_**

**_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_**

**_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_**

**_Take away my heartache in the night like a theif_**

**_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

**_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

"So…you once hated the idea of marriage." Jackie whispered in his ear.

Hyde held her closer and kissed the side of her face. "So what if I did?"

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his neck. "What do you think of it so far?"

He shrugged. "It's no worse than bowling…and I don't hate bowling."

Jackie laughed. "Where have I heard that before?"

Hyde just laughed and kissed her gently.

**_And I need her in the daytime_**

**_And I need her in the night_**

**_And I want to throw my arms around her_**

**_Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight_**

**_And when I'm returning from so far away_**

**_She give me some sweet lovin', brighten up my day_**

**_Yet it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole_**

**_Yet it makes me mellow down into my soul_**

**_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

**_She gives me love, love, love, love, _****_crazy love_ **

"So we have our song…and we had our first dance as husband and wife…what do we do next?" He asked as he twirled her around and dipped her low.

She giggled and held onto him tightly. "We find a hotel to stay at…and make love all night." She said seductively.

Hyde groaned. "I can live with that…"

She laughed. "Of course you can."

"Hope in the love wagon baby…and I'll make your dreams come true." He said.

Jackie stared at him and started to laugh. "What? Honey…that was the gayest thing you have ever said to me."

Hyde grimaced. "Yeah it was wasn't it?"

"Yes…but the meaning behind it was sweet." She said leaning forward to kiss him.

"I guess this whole marriage thing makes me giddy…" He shrugged.

"Did you just say giddy?" She laughed.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Come on baby…we need to fool around before you loose it completely." She laughed dragging him to the car.

"Oh I'll never loose "it" that is one thing you should know by now…" He laughed pulling her closer to him as he started to suck on her neck.

She laughed. "Oh I know it…"

Hyde smirked and picked her up and threw her into the car. He slid into the driver's seat and drove down the road in search of a hotel for them to stay at. A huge beautiful hotel came into view and Hyde smiled and pulled into the parking lot. Jackie looked at Hyde and then looked around.

"Here?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her. "Yep. Here."

"But Steven this is so fancy…we can't afford this…" She said as he took her hand and pulled her out of the car.

Hyde shrugged and kissed her. "It's our wedding night…I couldn't possibly make love to you in a crappy place. You deserve the best…so I'll give you the best."

"But Steven-" She said smiling at him.

"And I'll put it on the credit card my Dad gave me in case of emergencies." He smirked.

Jackie laughed. "That is so foxy." She said grabbing his face to kiss him.

Hyde laughed and grabbed their bags as they made their way into the grand hotel. A man in a little maroon hat opened the door for them and Jackie giggled with excitement. Hyde laughed and tapped on the bell at the counter and waited for service. Jackie nuzzled his neck and whispered dirty words to him and bit down on his ear. Hyde shivered at her actions and tried to keep his cool when the man came to the desk.

"Good evening. How may I help you today?" The prissy looking man said.

Hyde smiled at him and rubbed Jackie's back as she continued to kiss his neck. "Yeah we need a room." He said smiling down at Jackie.

"Alright. One bed or two?" He asked looking at his records.

Hyde laughed. "One. Definitely one."

"Alright. Would you like a balcony view?" He asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah." Then he stopped himself and smirked at Jackie. "Actually…you got a honey moon sweet?"

Jackie shrieked with excitement. "Steven!"

The man smiled. "Yes we do. Top floor…the most private room we have. One large bed, balcony view, large private bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, room service, big screen TV…the works. Would you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr. And Mrs. Hyde would love it." Hyde said with a smile.

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Steven…"

The man smiled. "Alright. Cash or card?" He asked.

Hyde handed him his Dad's card. "Card."

"Ok then how many nights?" He asked.

Hyde looked down at Jackie. "Two."

Jackie smiled. "Two?"

"Yeah…we can stay away a little longer…and then we'll go on a real honeymoon later." He said kissing her cheek.

Jackie leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

Hyde smirked. "Love you too doll."

The man smiled and handed Hyde his card. "Well then Mr. and Mrs. Hyde…" Jackie giggled. "Everything is set for you…someone will take your bags up. Your room is number 221 on the top floor. And room service is available all night…feel free to use it. Any problems call down to the front desk."

Hyde smiled and took the card. "Thanks." He took Jackie's hand. "Come on Mrs. Hyde our room awaits us…"

Jackie smiled and sauntered towards him. "Oh you are in for one long night Mr. Hyde."

Hyde laughed. "Let's get going then…"

Hyde turned around and bent down so Jackie could jump on his back. Jackie laughed and hopped on and he made his way to the elevator. Jackie pressed the button to the top floor and they were on there way up. When they got to the door Hyde opened it and carried Jackie still on his back into the room. They looked around in awe of it and Jackie slid down his back.

"Wow…" She said spinning around.

"This is a nice room…" Hyde said smirking.

"You think your Dad will be mad we used the card?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Nah. He said I could use it for an emergency."

Jackie pouted. "Yeah…but this isn't really an emergency."

Hyde smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Oh but it is baby…a sex emergency."

Jackie laughed as he nuzzled her neck. "A sex emergency huh…where does it hurt?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and took her hand and led it to his growing erection. "Here."

Jackie smirked and pulled back. "Hmm…here huh?" She said rubbing it gently.

"Yeah…there…" He said groaning at the contact.

Jackie's hands found his zipper and slowly slid his pants down and grasped his dick. "Feel better?" She asked.

Hyde threw his head back and moaned. "Getting there…"

"Well what can I do to make it feel completely better?" She purred in his ear.

"Oh I've got a few ideas…" He said pulling her towards the bed.

Jackie laughed. "Oh I'm sure you do…"

She pushed him down on the bed and he propped himself up on his elbows. She smirked at him and reached behind her, and unzipped her dress. She pushed it off her slender, tanned shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Hyde looked at her body illuminated in the moonlight. His breathe caught in his throat at the realization was his wife now…not just his girlfriend…not just the woman he loved…she was his _wife_. Jackie smiled at his intense gaze and then reached behind her to undo her strapless bra as it fell to the ground along with her dress. Reaching down she pushed the elastic band of her thong down too until she was completely naked before him. Slipping out of her heels she looked back up at him and bit down on her lip gently.

"So…still hurting?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Aching…"

Jackie leaned down over him until her lips were almost on his. "Then I guess I'll have to continue my special treatment."  
Hyde raised an eyebrow. "I guess you will…"

She smiled and her small fingers found his tie as she loosened it and took it off of his neck. Her hands lifted him up so that she could remove his jacket and start to unbutton his shirt never loosing eye contact with him. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their ragged, excited breathe and Jackie's hands working her magic on Hyde. Once his shirt was off, she reached down to his shoes and pulled them off his feet along with his socks. And lastly, she pushed his hands down over his thighs and legs and pushed them off the bed. Hyde sat up and his legs hung over the bed, he grabbed her hips and her hands held onto his shoulders.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"I love you…" He whispered huskily looking up at her.

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you too…"

Jackie took a deep breathe and then placed her knees on the bed on either side of him. Hyde grasped her hips as she slid down onto him and moaned at the contact.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Jackie…" He moaned as she started to move up and down on him.

"Oh God…" She moaned as she threw her head back.

Hyde pulled her closer to him so he could fill her deeper and harder. His lips sought her neck and he sucked on it gently as she continued to ride him. Jackie's moans only grew louder as his hands moved her hips faster, setting the pace for them. She gripped his shoulders and screamed out into the night as her orgasm rippled through her. Hyde grunted and groaned as his release coursed through him. Jackie looked down at him and smiled kissing his face gently.

"We really get to do that every day for the rest of our lives?" She asked breathlessly.

Hyde smiled and kissed her neck. "Yep."

Jackie laughed and pushed him down on the bed. "So…did it work? You feel better?"

Hyde laughed. "I feel a whole hell of a lot better."

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his neck. "So…as husband and wife…I say we take advantage of this amazing room we have."

Hyde smirked. "What by doing it everywhere?"

Jackie laughed and pushed him. "No. Well…yes…but first we should order room service."

Hyde smiled. "Sounds good…I worked up quite an appetite." He said leaning towards the night stand to pick up the menu. "What do you want wifey?"

Jackie laughed. "The most expensive thing on the menu."

Hyde laughed. "Of course you do."

"Your daddy can afford it remember?" She said reaching into his pant pocket on the ground to retrieve the credit card.

Hyde laughed. "Ah yes…prim rib it is."

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. "Big spender…"

Hyde laughed as the kitchen came in on the other end. "Yes…Mr. and Mrs. Hyde." Jackie bit down on his neck when she heard that and he laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyde would like to order the prime rib…with the mashed potatoes…and vegetables. Um…a bottle of red wine…and the towering mid night fudge cake." He paused and kissed Jackie's hand. "Thank you." He hung up the phone. "It will be here in thirty minutes…"

Jackie smiled and lay down over him on the bed. "What will we do till then?"

Hyde smiled and kissed her neck. "I don't know…"

Jackie smiled and snuggled into him. "You know Steven…just because we eloped…doesn't mean I don't want a real wedding ring…"

Hyde laughed and kissed her head. "I know."

"Good…and you need one too." She smiled.

"Man rings?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes Steven. You have to wear a ring. So that every skank in the universe knows that you are taken." She said matter-o-factly.

Hyde laughed. "For you I will wear a ring…"

Jackie smiled and kissed him…there make out session soon became heated but the time fast way to fast because as soon as they were getting hot and heavy…there was a knock on the door. Hyde groaned and pulled away.

"Room Service." He heard the man say.

Jackie laughed and pushed him away. "Time to feed your wife."

Hyde groaned and played with her. "And so it begins…"

Jackie slipped under the covers and threw a pillow at him as he slipped on a rob to answer the door. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her as he answered the door.

"Hey." Hyde said.

"Good evening Mr. Hyde…your dinner is served." He said wheeling it into the room. "Where would you like it?"

"Can we eat in the bed?" Hyde asked.

The man smiled. "Of course sir. It is your wedding night after all…"

Jackie squealed in the bed. "Yeah Steven…it is our wedding night."

Hyde laughed. "Ok…then over by the bed."

The man nodded his head. "As you wish sir." He set everything up and then bowed his head. "Enjoy your meal…and congratulations."

Hyde shook the man's hand and slipped him a tip. "Thanks man."

When he left Hyde slipped into bed with Jackie again and handed her glass of wine. "Here you go my dear…" He whispered.

Jackie took a sip. "Mmmm…thanks baby."

Hyde took his glass and held it up. "Alright…so I suppose we need a toast."

Jackie smiled. "I suppose we do…"

Hyde cleared his throat and said. "Well…here's to us. To our wedding…our marriage and our future. Let it be filled with love and

happiness for the rest of our lives…" He said as he clinked his glass with hers.

"Oh Steven…" Jackie said leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. "I love you puddin…"

Hyde laughed. "I love you too doll face."

She smiled and started to feed her husband their wedding dinner. They laughed and talked…ate and drank their wine…and they made love all night. Not even their friend's disapproval could stop them from getting married. They loved each other and that is all that mattered. And they were not officially Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde. Finally.

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you hated it! I need something here people! I hope you didn't hate it...but I really need some reviews! I'm dying out here! So please...click the button! NOW:D Thanks! **


	4. Yet I run into her like a river's song

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie woke up in bed and looked to her right to see a sleeping Hyde lying before her so contently. He was lying sort of tilted to the side so he was facing her, one arm was behind her head, and one was resting on his stomach. He was breathing softly and the sheet covered right up to his waist line. Her heart thumped a little faster just looking at him at the realization that he was now her husband. Husband. It was such a simple word and yet it meant so much. She leaned forward and kissed his nose gently and then scooted out of the bed careful not to wake him. She grabbed the menu from the bedside table and slipped off into the bathroom, covering herself with a robe. She carried the phone into the next room, careful of the chord and called down to the front desk.

"Hi. This is Ms. Burk-" She stopped and laughed. "Sorry…Mrs. Hyde in room 221 and I would like to order some breakfast for me and my husband."

"What can we get you Mrs. Hyde?" The man asked.

"The waffles with strawberries and whipped cream with a side of bacon and hash browns. Some coffee and orange juice too please."

"Will that be all?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." She said.

"And when would you like that?" He asked.

"In about a half hour? My husband is still sleeping and I want to let him sleep a little longer." She said.

"As you wish miss. Someone will be up in a half hour with your order." He said.

"Thank you very much."

Jackie hung up the phone and then peeked back into the bedroom and saw Hyde still sleeping soundly. She smiled and slipped into the bathroom once more and looked around and smiled at the Jacuzzi tub. She picked up the bubbles on the side of the tub and turned on the hot and cold water and filled the tub with water and bubbles. She pushed her robe off of her shoulders and dipped her foot in the water to check the temperature. When she was happy with it, she slipped into the tub and submerged herself up to her neck. She rested her head against the side of the tub and giggled happily playing with the bubbles and washing her body off. Thirty minutes later, Hyde was woken up by a soft knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the bed and frowned when he didn't find Jackie lying next to him. He saw the bathroom light on and thought about going but instead answered the door after putting a robe on. He was greeted with a small butler looking man with a tray of food.

"Good morning Mr. Hyde. Your breakfast is served." He said smiling.

Hyde smiled. "Oh hey…thanks. Um…but I didn't order anything…" He said.

The man smiled. "No you didn't…but your wife did."

Hyde chuckled. "Of course she did. Thanks…" He said handing him a tip once again.

"Enjoy. If you need anything else…give us a call." The man said tipping his head to him.

Hyde wheeled the tray into the room and looked around at the food admiring his wife's taste in food. His wife…god he loved saying that. He then remembered the bathroom light and turned on his heel, walking towards it. He peeked his head in and saw Jackie relaxing in the tub seeming very happy. He smiled and walked in.

"Well don't you look comfortable?" He said leaning up against the wall.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled. "Oh morning baby…I didn't want to wake you."

Hyde smirked. "Well you should have…this is one show I wouldn't want to miss." He said leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled. "I'll remember that next time."

"Good." He said kissing her again.

She chuckled. "Did the breakfast come yet?"

"Yep. Just got here…want me to bring it to you?" He asked.

Jackie's smile brightened. "You would do that?"

"It is our honeymoon." He smiled.

She smiled. "Can we have a honeymoon every year?" She asked giggling.

Hyde peeked his head back into the bathroom. "Do I get sex like last night?"

She laughed. "Oh baby you can have it every night until the end of time." She purred.

He growled and turned around to get the food. He wheeled it into the bathroom and Jackie swam over to the edge closest to him. He sat on the step leading up to the Jacuzzi and handed her some coffee which she gladly accepted.

"This all looks good…" Hyde said picking up a piece of bacon.

"I did good huh." She smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Yep you did."

"So…what should we do on our first official day as husband and wife?" Jackie said taking a bite of her waffles.

"I was kinda planning on doing what we did last night…repeatedly. All day…until we can't possibly move again." He said honestly.

Jackie smiled. "You're a dirty boy."

"Yes. Yes I am." He smirked.

"Hey Steven…?" She asked gently.

Hyde who was sipping his coffee put it down at the tone of her voice. "Yeah?"

"Um…what happens when we go home?" She said poking at her breakfast.

Hyde looked her up and down. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I just mean that…I don't think that the gang will be so thrilled with us. Considering how they reacted to us telling them that we were engaged…so…" She said softly.

Hyde took her hand to stop her picking at her food. "Jacks…I thought you said we didn't need them?"

Jackie looked up at him quickly. "No. I did say that…and I do mean that…I just I don't want to cut them out completely…"

Hyde sighed. "Right…"

"I mean…do you?" She asked skeptically.

"No…I guess I really didn't think about it." He said shifting uncomfortably.

Jackie looked at Hyde and saw how his happy expression seemed puzzled and lost now. She pushed her food back and went over the conversation in her head wondering if she could have said something differently. She wasn't trying to hurt him…she was thrilled that they were married now. But it didn't mean that she wanted everything…her friendships to change. Before she could respond to Hyde he was speaking again.

"Jackie…" He whispered gently. "Do you regret eloping?"

Jackie's eyes widened with shock and surprise by his statement and forgetting she was in the tub she stood up quickly and yelled.

"No!"

Hyde was shocked by her reaction and he stood up too. "Ok…"

"Steven I didn't meant that. Oh God no…I didn't want to upset you…" She started to cry suddenly and she couldn't form her words. "I just meant that….I didn't want you to…I'm so sorry if you thought-"

Hyde grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "Hey…whoa…ok calm down."

"Steven." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you so much…"

Hyde rubbed her wet naked back. "I know you do…"

"I didn't mean it like that I swear…I just…I wondered what we would do about everyone when we got back…I'm sorry if you thought I regretted eloping because I don't. I never would…marrying you is what I've always wanted." She said into his neck.

"Jacks…I don't know what's going to happen when we go back…I don't know what our friends are going to think…But I do know…that I love you…and I'm happy we got married last night. I'll be honest…I didn't think at one point that I would ever want to get married…but then I met you…and I'm so happy Jacks…ok? Really happy…so I guess we'll just have to worry about the here and now ok?" He whispered into her ear.

Jackie pulled away from him to see his face. "Ok…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Ok…"

She laughed gently. "Sorry I freaked out a little…"

Hyde smiled and shrugged. "Hey we're married now. Red told me that once you tie the knot the little old lady goes a little bonkers."

Jackie slapped him on the chest. "Jerk." She said laughing.

He laughed and rubbed his chest. "Damn I like it when you're rough."

"Again with the dirtiness!" She laughed.

He shrugged. "I just like to see you smile."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "Well that was sweet…"

"I'd say anything to get you in bed…" He said.

"Steven! Honestly!" She laughed.

He smirked and picked her up out of the tub. "Come on wifey."

"Steven! I'm dripping water all over the floor!" She laughed.

"So…the maids will clean it up later." He said as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Steven!" She yelled slapping his but.

Hyde just smirked and moved her towel away to slap her bare ass. "You love it."

"Steven! Put me down!" She said trying to sound stern but giggling slightly.

"Fine." Hyde threw her down on the bed, she landed with a thump.

"Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "God Jackie…you say put me down…and when I do…you yell at me." He teased.

She glared up at him, her eyes fuming, turning that beautiful grey color that turned him on so much, her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted slightly.

"God you are so sexy right now…" Hyde said leaning forward to grab her face and kiss her fiercely.

"Steven…" She growled against his lips.

"No talking…" He whispered huskily into her ear as his lips sought out her neck.

"Oh God…" She whispered.

"Jackie…no talking." He growled again.

"Steven…" She moaned. "Steven…please…" She moaned louder.

"Ok…let me rephrase that…no talking unless you say my name like that…" He said looking deep into her eye.

"No…I agree with you…no talking…more kissing…." She said grabbing his face to kiss him.

"Jacks…" He said as they fell back on the bed.

Jackie's hands were already on the tie of his rob working her fingers to undo it. Hyde grabbed onto the sheets to steady himself as her hands touched him delicately. His lips momentarily left hers to breathe a shaky breathe. She smiled at his reaction and with her other hand she cupped his face, gently rubbing it with her thumb. She smiled that smile that she kept only for him and his heart skipped a beat. The passion in her eyes was overwhelming…and he was sure his were mirroring hers. She leaned up again and bit down on his lip and then licked it to ease the pain causing a shiver to rack through his body.

"Jackie…" He begged.

She smiled and moved her towel away completely, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her again as he entered her slowly. Arching her back into him, leaving her neck and chest exposed to him. Hyde leaned down and nipped and kissed from her jaw line to her budding nipple. She shivered and groaned loving the feelings he was causing in her.

"Oh God…" She whispered.

She could feel him smiling against her skin and she giggled slightly pushed his chest back so he was now off of her. Kneeling in front of her he started at her confused by her actions. She smirked happily feeling control over him…and she loved it. Hyde opened his mouth to protest but she gave him no opportunity to do so. She sat up and ripped the robe off of him and then flipped him over so he was sprawled out on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her but shut his mouth the minute she bit down on his nipple. He tried to say something but all that came out was…

"Uhhhhh…" In a low husky voice.

She giggled and then licked it gently before repeating the same treatment to the other nipple. Her hands roamed his body and his sought out her curls, stroking it when she was gentle and then pulling it when she was rough. She kissed each and every part of his body that she could find. He moaned and groaned, stroked and pulled at her as she continued her assault on him. She suddenly stopped just as her lips were hovering above where his heart was. Hyde noticed this and rubbed her arms gently.

"Jacks?" He asked.

She smiled against his chest. "Your heart is beating so fast…" She whispered.

Hyde cocked his head not really understanding her. "What are you-?"

"I can feel it…its beating so fast." She giggled.

"That's because I'm really turned on right now…" He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "God you are such a man."

Hyde's eyebrows scrunched up. "Well duh…"

Jackie laughed and sat up, straddling his waist. "Here." She took his hand and placed it on her chest just above her heart. "Feel."

"I am feeling…feeling you up." He smirked.

Jackie rolled her eyes again. "Steven…I'm being serious here. Feel it…"

Hyde looked up at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. He took a deep breathe and really felt what she was talking about. The quiet thump…thump…thump…It was vibrating in her chest…and into his fingers. He had probably felt it a million times in his life and yet he had never stopped to really feel it. To understand it. He looked up at Jackie again and saw that she was smiling brilliantly down at him.

"Do you feel it?" She asked.

He smiled a small little smile at her. "Yeah…" He whispered.

She placed her hand on his chest too and leaned down to kiss him. Just as their lips touched they both felt their hearts skip a beat at the sensations running through them. She pulled away from his lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared down at him.

"That means I love you Steven…" She whispered gently, a tear falling down her face.

He smiled and wrapped his other hand that wasn't on her chest in her hair. "That means I love you too Jacks…"

She smiled and pecked his lips once again before scooting down his chest a little to be greeted with his erection. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked nastily at her eliciting a giggle to come from her mouth. She raised herself onto the pads of her feet and braced herself against his chest. His hands wrapped around hers to steady her as she gently let the tip of him enter her. She moaned gently and he groaned trying to push up into her, but she smirked teasingly at him pulling back each time he tried to enter her deeper.

"Jackie…" He hissed.

She laughed and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Be patient baby…"

"Screw patience. I want you…" He groaned grasping her hips.

"Mmmm…I want you too…so bad…." She growled.

"Jesus Jackie…" He moaned as he felt her warm entrance touch him again.

She giggled knowing how badly she was teasing him. "Ok puddin…you can have me…" She said as she lowered herself completely down on him. "You can have all of me…" She said grasping his hands and placing them on each breast.

Hyde groaned loudly. "God damn…"

Jackie began riding him ever so slowly, holding onto his arms to steady herself. Throwing her head back in pure bliss she couldn't stop herself from screaming his name out loud. Hyde began rocking his hips along with hers to quicken the pace and heighten the pleasure for the both of them. He squeezed each breast gently and she looked back down at him, biting her lip gently. She leaned down and continued to rock her hips with his as she kissed his lips gently.

"Steven…" She moaned. "Oh God Steven…"

"Jackie…" He moaned sucking on her neck gently.

"Steven I can't…" She moaned louder. "Steven…Steven…"

"Let go baby…" He whispered in her ear.

She put her head in the crook of his neck and moaned as her orgasm rippled through her body, wracking her body with shivers and pleasure. Hyde gripped her back and then flipped her over causing her to shriek in surprise as he continued to enter her gently.

"Oh God!" She moaned as his pace quickened.

"Jackie…" He moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Steven…oh…oh Steven!" She moaned, her head shaking from side to side on the pillow.

"God Jackie…" He groaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He reached his hand down to rub them where they were connected to bring her to a second orgasm.

"Oh God Steven…so good Steven…so good…" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I love you…" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She gripped his shoulders and arched her back into him just as their orgasms coursed through both of their bodies. "I love you too…" She moaned.

Hyde collapsed on her not able to make any other sound but. "Uh…"

"Ow…" She laughed.

Hyde pulled back quickly. "Crap…I'm sorry…did I hurt you?"

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "No…" She pushed him off of her gently and then rolled over on top of him. "But I think this is more comfortable…" She teased.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah it is…"

She snuggled into him as his arms wrapped around her body and she placed a kiss on his chest. "God Steven…that was amazing."

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "Yes it was…"

"I love you so much." She said looking back up at him.

He smiled and bent his head down a little to kiss her lips sensually. "I love you too…"

She smiled and traced the lines of his chest. "I guess we have to go back tomorrow huh…"

Hyde groaned. "Yeah…W.B. is going to kill me…I never called him to say I wouldn't be at the store."

Jackie frowned. "That's not gonna be good…"

Hyde shrugged. "It'll be fine…I think he will be happy for us."

"You sure? I'm not so sure he likes me…" She frowned sadly.

Hyde kissed her. "He likes you…you're like him. You like money…you have drive…and you push me to do better."

She smiled. "I hope he likes me…he is your family…"

"And now he is your family…" He smiled stroking her cheek.

Jackie smiled. "I have a family…" She giggled.

"Yep. You do…" He smiled, kissing her gently.

Suddenly she started to tear up. "Oh God…" She said snuggling her face into his chest.

He smiled. "Is Jackie Burkhart getting emotional?" He teased.

She looked up at him. "Jackie Burkhart Hyde!" She corrected. "And yes!"

He laughed. "Why?"

Jackie shrugged. "Because…I never really had a family Steven…and I know you didn't really either…but you had the Foreman's. And now I have a family…you…and ya know…who ever else comes along." She smirked.

Hyde smiled and kissed the side of her face. "We do have a family now ok? And I promise you I'll never leave you."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I know you won't…" She kissed him gently. "And I'll never leave you…"

"Come on babe…lets get some rest…we gotta go back and face the world tomorrow." He said holding onto her tightly.

"Think we'll make it?" She teased.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know we'll make it."

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! Upnext-They head home and are confronted by their friends. And Jackie has a surprise for Hyde. Watch for an update to see what happens next:D **


	5. She gives me love

**  
**

The next day, Jackie and Hyde woke up bright and early to head back home so that Hyde could go to work. They settled into their condo once more and Hyde took a quick shower before getting dressed to go off to work for the day. Just as he was opening the door to leave, he felt a small hand on his wrist and he turned towards Jackie.

"You can't leave without giving me a kiss." She pouted.

He smiled and leaned forward and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm sorry…I don't know how I forgot…"

She smiled. "I don't know either."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Mmmm…" Was all he said.

"Do you really have to go?" Jackie asked, leaning her forehead against his.

He smiled and kissed her gently again. "Unfortunately so…I have to provide for my wife."

She sighed. "Fine…I just don't want the honeymoon stage to end."

He smiled and pulled away from her slightly. "Don't worry about that…we'll go on an official honeymoon later."

"Promise?" She asked biting her lip gently.

He nodded his head. "Promise."

She sighed again. "Fine…go be the successful businessman that you are."

He smiled and kissed her. "Will do. What are you going to do?"

"Well I have a class this morning. Then I'll come home and do whatever wife's do…" She said shrugging.

"Which would be?" He laughed.

"I don't know yet…but I'll figure it out." She smiled.

He laughed and shook his head. "Alright. Well I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too doll." He said winking at her as he left.

Jackie giggled and watched her husband leave for work before getting in the shower to go to her first class.

* * *

When Hyde got to Grooves he was greeted with his angry looking father, sitting behind the counter. He took a deep breathe and walked up to the counter and smiled weakly at him. 

"Hey WB." He said softly.

"Hey? Hey…is that all you have to say to me? You leave town for two days without even telling me! I had to get a call from that stoner Leo to tell me that there was no one at my most successful store!" He yelled.

"I know WB…I just…-" He started.

"Do you know how much money I lost because you decided to skip town?"

"I have no clue…and I apologize for it. But…Jackie and I eloped." He said fastly.

WB's facial expression changed. "You what?"

"Yeah…we eloped." He said more confidently.

"Oh…wow. I…congratulations." He said sticking his hand out for him to shake.

"Thank you…" He took a deep breathe. "I am very sorry…I know I just should have called…it was just a spur of the moment thing. But I know there is no excuse for it…"

WB took a deep breathe. "No there isn't…but…I guess in this circumstance I have to accept it. I only wish I could have been there…"

Hyde sighed. "Me too…"

"You're happy though?" He asked.

Hyde smiled at his father. "Very much so. I love Jackie."

WB smiled and patted his sons back. "Well I'm glad…I was worried when you married Sam…because I knew how much you loved Jackie. But it is good to see that you have turned things around. I'm proud of you."

Hyde smiled shyly. "Yeah…thanks."

"Just do me a favor…" WB said.

"Anything." Hyde said.

"Next time you decide to skip town…just let me know…" WB laughed. "I need to be able to find a better replacement than Leo…"

Hyde chuckled. "I'll remember that. And again…I'm sorry."

WB walked out from behind the counter. "It's fine. Just don't do it again. And congratulations again. Sometime this week I'll take the two of you out to celebrate. Let me know what day works for you two."

"That'd me cool. Thanks. Oh…and by the way…when you get a bill for that emergency credit card…expect some high charges." Hyde said.

WB laughed. "I guess I can handle that…"

"Great. Cuz I sure as hell can't afford it right now." Hyde smiled.

WB just laughed and shook his head before walking away. "Goodbye Steven."

"See ya WB." Hyde said

* * *

Meanwhile at the condo…Jackie had jumped out of the shower and was getting ready to head off to class. She heard the doorbell ring and she walked out to the living room and saw Donna's car out in the driveway. She sighed and walked over to the door. She hesitated, wondering if she should actually answer it. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door and faced her friend.

"Hello Donna." She said sternly.

Donna smiled weakly. "Hey Jackie…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning up against the door frame.

Donna took a deep breathe. "Well…the last two days I've driven by the house and haven't seen your car…and today I did. So…I decided to stop."

Jackie nodded her head. "Yep. We're here."

"Yeah…is Hyde home?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head slowly. "No. He's at work right now."

"Oh…so…where did you go?" Donna asked quietly.

Jackie kicked the ground not wanting to meet her eyes. "Steven and I went to Minneapolis."

Donna scrunched her nose. "Why?"

"Well after you all showed no excitement in our happy news…we decided that we didn't' need your approval. So we hopped in the Camino, drove to Minneapolis and got married." Jackie said smiling at the last part.

Donna's eyes bugged in shock. "You did what?"

"We eloped Donna." Jackie said rolling her eyes.

Donna took a deep breathe. "You eloped."

"Yes Donna. We eloped. We got married. Steven is my husband. I'm his wife. What other way can I say it so you will understand?" She asked.

Donna frowned. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah…I think you really did." Jackie said angrily.

"Look…can I come in so we can talk?" Donna said quietly.

"Not if you are just going to criticizes me and Steven and our choices." She said sadly.

Donna shook her head. "I'm not…because I know I was wrong. I'm happy for you…"

Jackie looked at her, not sure if she believed her or not. "Come in."

Donna smiled thankfully and walked into the condo looking around at the work they had done. "You painted since I was here last."

Jackie nodded while she was on her way to the kitchen. "Yes I did." She put a glass of water in front of Donna.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip.

"You're welcome." Jackie sat down across from Donna on the opposite couch. "So…"

"So…well first of all…Congratulations." She said smiling.

"Do you really mean that?" Jackie asked sadly.

Donna nodded her head and smiled weakly. "I do…I had some time to think about while you were gone. And I did realize that you two are very in love…that you're perfect for each other."

Jackie smiled. "Ok…then why did you react the way you did when we told you we were engaged?" She asked.

Donna looked down and played with the rim of her glass. "I was nervous for you."

Jackie cocked her head at her. "What do you mean?"

"Jackie…Hyde is one of my best friends…but when it comes to you he doesn't have the best track record." She said quietly.

Jackie nodded her head. "I know he doesn't…but he has changed."

"I can see that…in some ways…I just worry that it was just too soon…" She said.

Jackie looked around the room. "Donna I love him so much." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. "So much. I don' think you understand. I need to be with him…I know that probably sounds stupid to you. You always taught me we don't need men to live…and for awhile I told myself that when he was with Sam…but this time…it's so different. _He's_ so different. He's considerate…and caring…he can even tell me he loves me now. Something he never could…I know he's changed. I don't expect it to be perfect…I know we're both going to make mistakes…but we need each other. We love each other unconditionally…we never stopped. I need you to understand that…" She pleaded.

Donna now had tears in her own eyes. "I do now. I really do…"

Jackie smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

Donna smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did…I wish I could have been there when you got married. To be your maid of honor like you were mine…"

Jackie smiled. "Me too…but it was what Steven and I needed to do."

"Well Mrs. Hyde…Congratulations. I know that you two will be very happy together." She said standing up to hug her.

She smiled. "I know we will."

"Can I have a hug?" She asked.

"Of course! Us Newlyweds gotta stick together." Jackie said as she hugged her best friend but then she pulled back. "Oh my! I'm gonna squish baby." She laughed.

Donna laughed. "I know…I'm huge." She frowned.

Jackie smiled and rubbed Donna's belly. "You're not huge. You're pregnant. You're beautiful." She smiled.

"Can you believe it…just two and half more months?" She said.

"Do you know what it is yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. We went yesterday." She smiled.

"What is it?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"A boy." Donna said tears brimming in her eyes.

Jackie smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh…I'm so happy for you!"

Donna pulled away and smiled. "I know…Eric is so excited."

"Oh…I wish I could stay around and chat…but I have to get to class." She said sadly.

Donna smiled at her. "I'm glad you are taking classes at the college."

"Yeah…I just want to get a degree…then I'll figure out what I want to do." She smiled.

"Well good for you. Call me later?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Sure. Thanks for coming over."

Donna smiled. "I had to fix what I did…"

Jackie smiled. "I'll forgive you…"

"Thanks. Bye." She said waving at Jackie before she left.

* * *

That night at Grooves, Hyde was behind the counter going through some paper work of all the things he had missed since he had left. Leo was sitting behind the cash register swinging his legs around and humming to the Stones song on the record player. Hyde finally dropped his pen and looked over at Leo. 

"Leo man…could you stop. You're totally throwing me off here." He sighed.

Leo shrugged. "Whoa. Sorry man…"

Hyde sighed. "No…it's not your fault."

"I can't believe you married Loud Girl man." Leo said shaking his head.

"You did what?" Hyde heard someone say.

Turning to the sound of the voice he saw Red standing in front of the counter. "Red…"

"You actually married her?" He asked in disbelief.

Hyde stood up and tensed. "Yes. After all of your un enthusiastic reactions to our engagement…we took off and eloped in Minneapolis."

Red took a deep breathe. "Wow."

"Look Red-" Hyde started.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He asked.

Hyde looked at Red shocked by his reaction. "Excuse me?"

"Do you honestly think you are ready for marriage after your disastrous marriage to Sam?" He asked angrily.

"Yes. I do." Hyde said confidently.

Red laughed sadly. "You don't even know what a good relationship is."

"Hey!" Hyde yelled. "Just because Jackie and I aren't exactly the perfect couple…we're not you and Mrs. Foreman…doesn't mean we don't have a good relationship."

"Steven…just a few months ago you were married to another woman." Red said sternly.

"Yeah. I was. I made a mistake. But you of all people…I would have thought that you would have been proud of me for turning my life around." He said angrily.

Red shook his head. "Yes. You did. But Steven…I can't always be picking up your messes. Not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyde asked.

"It means that something is going to go wrong with you and Jackie…you'll make mistakes again and you won't be mature enough to fix them yourselves. I can't have you moving back in the house at this age." Red said.

"How dare you come in her and insult me like that." Hyde said. "I made mistakes with Jackie. I know that. But I love her…and I want to be with her forever. I know I won't be the perfect husband…but I'm going to be there for her and do my best. And as far as you picking up my messes…I never asked you to do that."

"Right." Red started. "And who else would have done that? Bud and Edna bailed on you when you were still a kid. If I hadn't taken you in…God knows where you would be."

"And I appreciate that…but it doesn't give you the right to treat me like a delinquent. I'm  
an adult now…I'm married. And I'm sorry if you don't approve it…but that's not my fault."

"It does give me the right Steven because I raised you to have more common sense than that." Red said.

In a fit of anger Hyde yelled. "You are not my father!"

In all his years raising Hyde…he had known that but to hear the words actually stung Red in some way. Even Hyde was shocked he had said it. "Well…then I guess I'll leave."

"Red…I didn't mean-" Hyde said sadly.

"No…I think we both stated our cases. I'll pass the news on to Kitty…" He said walking towards the door. "Goodbye Steven."

Hyde watched Red walk away and hung his head in shame…devastated that he had said what he did to Red. He didn't mean it…not really. True…Biologically Red wasn't his father…WB was…but in all the other senses…Red was his father. He had taken him in when no one wanted him. He had raised him…given him chance after chance and given him a life he had never expected. But in the heat of the moment…he had said something he didn't mean. He threw his pen across the room which WB caught.

"Hey son…" WB said. "Everything ok? I heard what happened with you and Red."

Hyde looked up at his biological father. "WB…I mean no disrespect…but I see Red as more of a father than you."

WB nodded his head. "I can see why you would."

"I don't know why I said that…" He sighed.

"You were upset because he didn't approve of your relationship with Jackie. You want acceptance…but not for your sake…for Jackie's sake…" He smiled.

"How did you-" Hyde started.

"I'm getting better at this father thing." He laughed.

"Would you mind if I head home early? I know I shouldn't…it's just been a long day and I-"

"Go." WB smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

WB nodded. "Of course." He smiled. "Go home to your wife…and then figure out what to do about Red. It'll all work out." He said.

Hyde smiled. "Thank you."

Hyde grabbed his jacket and keys and ran to the door to go back to his home.

* * *

At the condo, Jackie was dancing around the living room in a blue dress, heels and long curly hair. She was dancing to Led Zeppelin to make Hyde happy. She placed a dinner that her former maid Carla had helped her make after she got back from her class. She had called her in a hurry telling her all about Hyde and her and she gladly came over and assisted in her chicken and potatoes dinner for her husband. See headlights in the driveway, Jackie quickly ran to the window and smiled when she saw the Camino. Running to the fridge she retrieved a beer and ran back to the door, opening it just in time as Hyde was just reaching to unlock the door. 

"Honey! You're home!" She smiled.

Hyde's bad attitude quickly disappeared at the sight before him. "Look at you…"

She giggled. "Come on in baby…" She said pulling him into the lobby and helping him out of his jacket. "Here's your beer."

"Hm…I could get used to his." He laughed.

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Of course you could."

"When did you have time to do all of this?" He asked looking around.

"Well I had some help…and my class didn't run to long. Now…come on. Dinner is all ready for you." She smiled.

Jackie happily walked away leaving an apprehensive Hyde behind. "She cooked?" He said to himself.

"What did you say baby?" Jackie asked from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing babe…" He groaned walking towards table.

"Ok." She said putting the food in front of him. "Bon appetite."

Hyde looked up at her who was smiling, he smiled weakly and took his knife and fork and slowly cut the chicken. It wasn't pink it looked cooked…so he lifted it to his lips and took a bite and surprisingly it was good. "Wow. This is good."

Jackie beamed happily. "Oh yay!" She yelled throwing her arms around his neck. "You like it!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah I do…but I'm gonna choke if you don't let go."

She smiled. "Sorry."

He smiled and she sat down. "It's fine."

"So…how was your day honey?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Dunno…"

Jackie thought about pressing him on it for a moment but then shook her head. "Well…Donna came by before I went to my class today."

Hyde looked up from his meal in shock. "She did?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Yeah…we talked things over and she understands why we got married. She said she wished she could have been there but she was happy for us…and sorry for the things she had said before we left. So I guess we're fine. And you should see her! She's gotten so big in just a few days!" She laughed.

Hyde smiled. "Well that's good."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. So…did you see WB?" She asked.

"Yeah…he was less then thrilled with me at first. But then when I told him about us he seemed happy. He said he wanted to take us out to dinner this week to celebrate."

Jackie smiled. "Oh yay! And he's rich! I bet he'll take us to that fancy French restaurant on Main Street." She smiled. "I heard it was amazing."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah maybe he will…" He looked down at his meal.

Jackie eyed him for a few moments and then reached across the table to take his hand. "Steven?" She asked.

He looked up at her sadly. "Yeah?"

"What happened at work today? You were happy before you left…and if you said WB was ok with it…there had to be something else that happened." He didn't say anything at first just picked at his food. "Steven please…" She begged.

He sighed and put his fork down to concentrate his attention at her. "Red came to see me…"

Jackie nodded her head. "And…"

"I said some things that I shouldn't have said…" He said sadly.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"He just started going off about how I was being irresponsible and that he couldn't be there to clean up my messes anymore." He grumped looking up at the ceiling. "And I just snapped and I yelled at him that he wasn't my father."

Jackie saw the pain in his eyes and she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and he pulled her down onto his lap, needing to feel her close to him. "Oh Steven…"

"I just got so angry…I didn't mean it…I do think of him as a father. I'm just sick of people thinking that I can't take care of you…that I haven't changed and I was just upset. But I don't know what to do…" He sighed.

She scratched his scalp which she knew always soothed him. "Steven…I'm sure Red knows you didn't mean it." She said feeling him hold onto her tighter.

"I just feel like I betrayed him…that I once again proved to him that I'm stupid and I can't do anything right." He sighed.

"Steven Hyde! You are not stupid! Trust me…if you were I wouldn't have married you." She joked trying to make him laugh. She earned a small smile and she was ok with that. "Just give it a night…and then tomorrow you can go talk to him ok? It will all work out I promise you…" She said leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said kissing her back.

She smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Well lucky for you, you don't even have to go through that, ever again."

He held onto her tighter. "No. I won't."

"I know what will cheer you up…" She smiled.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" He smiled.

"We can finish dinner and then you can take all your stress and worries away in the bedroom." She teased.

He smiled and hugged her. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Just remember baby…no matter what…I'll always love you." She whispered.

"Right back atcha." He winked dropping a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**SO...what did you think! I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! Please! I really really need some feedback! So Go NOW! Click the button! It seriously only takes like a minute. Its easy to do. Just say whatever you think about it so far! PLease! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A SEXY HYDE ON TOP:D Thank you! Look for an update sooN! **


	6. love, love, love, crazy love

**  
**

Hyde woke up the next morning five minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off for work. He felt a pain in his heart just thinking of the mess he had made with Red last night but he was instantly warmed by the feeling of a soft warm hand on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of his beautiful wife's head. He didn't want to wake her up because she had a class earlier and they had been up late…Jackie had been making him _feel _better all night. He slipped out of her grasp and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, Jackie was still fast asleep so he went over to his desk and scribbled a little note for her, leaving it on the pillow beside her. Leaving a kiss on her lips gently, he went out to his car to go to work. When he got there, Leo was sitting on the front step.

"Hey Leo…what are you doing here?" He asked.

Leo shrugged. "I dunno man…I think I've been out here all night."

Hyde frowned. "You were out here all night man? I thought you left when I did…"

Leo sighed. "I guess it just slipped my mind man…"

Hyde shook his head. "Thank God it's getting warmer out. Let's get you inside…"

Leo nodded. "Ok man."

Hyde walked up to the counter and started doing some paperwork while Leo just sat there. He looked over at him and smiled. "So uh…Leo can I ask you something man?"

Leo nodded. "Sure man."

Hyde sighed. "Well…you uh…you were here last night when Red came by."

"Red? Oh that really scary guy that is married to the lovely nurse Kitty." He smiled.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. That's him."

"Yeah man…you told him he wasn't your father." He said.

"Right…and I…I didn't mean it…I just was upset that he was hassling me about getting married to Jackie. I know he was just looking out for me or whatever. But I just got so mad…but the thing is I do consider him my Dad ya know? He raised me. Took me in when my parents bailed…he didn't kick me out when I got arrested and-"

"Whoa you got arrested man?" Leo yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah man. For possession."

"For possession of what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"For uh…for film man." He said.

Leo smiled. "Nice man…but ya know that stuff isn't good for you. It can do bad things to you if you know what I mean."

Hyde just smiled. "Yeah…I know what you mean." Hyde could see this conversation was going nowhere so he decided just to let it go. "Well never mind Leo…just go…go take a nap in the office." He laughed.

"Alright man. Whatever you say…you're the boss." He said getting up to go to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Condo, Jackie rolled over expecting to find a warm body but instead was greeted with air and the crumpling of a note. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Hyde's pillow and found the note he had left her. She smiled slightly and then rolled over on her back to read it:_Morning Jacks_

_I figured that you could use some extra sleep because of the many ways you cheered me "up" last night. _(Jackie giggled) _But anyway…I hope your class goes well today. I'll see you later on tonight when I get home. I still don't know what I'm going to do about Red…but I guess I'll figure it out later. Thank you for last night. I needed it. In more ways then one…yeah I really am a dirty boy. But anyway…have a good day. Love ya._

_Steven_

Jackie smiled and rolled over to pick up the phone to dial the number to Grooves. She waited a few minutes before hearing.

"Thank you for calling Grooves." Hyde said

"I love you." She said simply.

Hyde smiled. "Well I'm flattered miss but I just tied the knot with my gal."

"Wow she's a lucky girl…" She played along.

"Oh I know it. I'm not sure she knows it…but by the way she was screaming and moaning last night I think maybe she knows…" He smirked.

Jackie giggled. "Steven…"

"I love you too babe." He said.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked.

"A little…thanks to you. I just need to figure out what to do about Red." He said.

She smiled. "I know honey…but I'm sure it will all work out."

"Hope so." He said. "What time is your class today?"

"I have two. One in an hour and then one at twelve." She said.

"So I'll see you when I get home?" He asked.

"Yep. Maybe I'll drop by after my last class though. I don't want to wait that long to see you." She purred.

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah well…what can I say…I'm a pretty amazing guy."

Jackie giggled. "That you are."

"Alright. Well I'll let you get ready for class. Thanks for the call though." He said.

She sat up. "Anytime. Love you bye."

"Love you too doll." He said and they both hung up.

Jackie quickly hung up the phone and then got ready for her classes. When she was done, she got in her car and drove down all the familiar roads she had been down in her life. Her favorite childhood spots, places she walked hand in hand with Hyde. Suddenly she came upon her old childhood home. She pulled the car over and stepped out of the car; looking up at the mansion it seemed a million times bigger than it once had. It was filled with all new people; people who she hoped had a different and better life than her. She felt a cold wrap through her body thinking of her old life…but a smile warmed on her face signaling the new life that lay before her, with her husband. She suddenly realized what she had to do. Jumping back in the car she drove to the Foreman's and made her way to the slider door, walking in as she always did. She smiled when she saw Kitty in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi Mrs. Foreman…" She said softly.

Kitty looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Jackie. "Jackie…sweetheart, come in! Come in!"

Jackie smiled and walked to Kitty who wrapped her in her arms. "Oh…" She laughed.

"Congratulations honey." She said sincerely.

Jackie smiled when they pulled apart. "Well thank you Mrs. Foreman…I'm sorry that you couldn't be there…it was just…it was the right thing to do."

Kitty smiled and patted Jackie's head. "I know sweetie…I know."

"Thank you for understanding." She laughed. "Is Red home?"

Kitty smiled sadly. "He's in the other room…"

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"He didn't tell me what happened…but WB called." She explained.

"He did?" Jackie said.

"Yes. Red hasn't spoken much since then." She explained.

"Oh…look Mrs. Foreman…Steven didn't mean it. He loves you and Mr. Foreman very much…I know he sees you two as his parents. He was just upset…he wanted Red to understand why we got married. And to prove to him that he was a different man now. A better man…" She smiled.

"I know he is…" She smiled at Jackie and looked at the door. "Why don't you go tell Red all those things?"

"I'm afraid he hates me…" She pouted.

Kitty smiled at Jackie. "He doesn't hate you sweetie. You are his favorite out of Eric's friends actually. And he thinks that you and Steven are wonderful together…he just wants to make sure it is for real this time."

Jackie nodded. "It is…" She whispered. "I know it is…"

Kitty smiled and hugged Jackie again. "I think it is too sweetie…now go talk to him."

Jackie took a deep breathe and walked into the Foreman's living room. She looked back at Kitty who just winked and then left them alone. Red was sitting in his usual chair watching the news. He had a beer in his hand and occasionally lifted to his lips to take a sip. Jackie stood there for a moment, feeling her heart beating faster and faster nervous of what the outcome of this conversation was going to be. She wasn't sure if it would make it better or worse…and if it did make it worse she didn't want Steven to get mad at her. Suddenly she heard a voice that snapped her out of her daze.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or are we going to get this over with?" Red grumbled.

Jackie jumped slightly and then walked over to the couch to sit down. "How did you know I was here?"

"I may be old, but my hearing is still pretty good. Plus you were tapping your foot like you do when you're nervous." He glanced over at her, took a sip of his beer and then looked away.

"Oh…" She said. "Um…well now that I'm here I guess we should talk."

"Guess so." He said. Jackie didn't say anything for a moment and Red rolled his eyes. "Well…"

She smiled nervously. "Right…well I wanted to come talk to you about the issue with Steven." She said.

"Yeah I got that." He said.

"I'm sorry…but there is really no reason for you to be rude to me. Just because you are angry at Steven and I for eloping doesn't give you the right to treat me this way. I didn't do anything wrong." She stated.

Red nodded his head. "You were always feisty."

"Well I'm right." She stated.

He took a sip of his beer. "I guess you are."

"Look Red…I know that you are worried about us…you always have been. But the thing is Steven and I really do love each other." She said.

Red shifted in his seat. "I know you do kiddo…but I don't know if you are ready for marriage. That's the problem."

"We are young…and we're probably going to make a million mistakes. But doesn't everyone when they get married? Didn't you and Kitty?" She asked.

"Of course we did." He agreed.

"Then if you know that why are you so angry?" She asked.

"I'm not angry Jackie. I care about you and Steven. You know that all of you kids are like my children…I may not admit it. And I may not be the nicest man to all of you…but it's only because I want you all to do your best. I want you to be happy…and I hate to see you when you make mistakes and you get hurt." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I know you do…and we think of you as our father. But you can't protect us from everything…sometimes you have to let us learn things for ourselves."

Red sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just think that you two are meant for each other…but sometimes you hurt each other…and someone will have to be there to pick up the pieces."

"I love Steven." She said simply.

"I know you do…" He said.

"So then you need to trust us on this…to know that this is what we want. We want and need each other. And we are asking for your acceptance and approval." She pleaded.

Red nodded. "I am happy for you two…and I do approve of it if you really are happy."

She smiled. "We really are happy."

"Well then…I'm ok with it." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

"How is Steven?" He asked.

"Devastated." She said.

He nodded. "He was right…I'm not his father."

"No…not biologically." She said.

"Jackie-" He started.

"You are his father…you have raised him to be a wonderful man. A man that I love very much. You gave him a home, you gave him a chance. He does think of you as his father…and I think that if you two talk to each other you can work this out." She said.

Red nodded. "I think so too."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight to talk to Steven?" She asked. "Plus you haven't seen our new place."

Red nodded. "Kitty and I would love too."

"Great. Steven gets off at five. Be there at seven?" She asked.

Red nodded. "Sounds great."

"Good. And thank you Red…" She smiled.

He stood up and pulled Jackie in for a hug. "Thank you too Jackie…"

* * *

Jackie left the Foreman's and got in her car to drive to Groove's. It was four forty-five and she knew that Hyde was getting ready to go home. She walked in and saw him filing some new records so she walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Hello there sexy man…" She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and shuddered at her actions. "I was starting to think you wouldn't be coming by." He said.

She kissed the side of his face and he turned to look at her. "I promised I would…so I'm here." She smiled.

"Didn't your class end earlier? Where have you been?" He asked.

She took a deep breathe. "I uh…I went to see the Foreman's."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "You did?"

"Yeah…" She looked back up at him nervously. "Are you mad?"

He sighed. "That depends. How did it go?"

She smiled. "It went well. Red understands and he wants to talk to you…"

"He does? What am I going to say to him?" He asked.

"I don' know…but he's coming over tonight with Kitty for dinner." She smiled.

"Wait. What?" He asked nervously.

"Relax baby…" She said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah but what am I going to say?" He asked nervously.

"Tell him that you are sorry…and that you do consider him to be your father. Tell him you were just upset, and that you are happy with me…which I think you are." She tested.

He smiled. "I am."

She smiled. "Good. Tell him you appreciate the concern he was showing but you just think that this is the right path for you."  
Hyde took a deep breathe. "I don't want to loose him…he and Kitty are my family."

She nodded and held him closer, rubbing his back. "You won't loose them Steven. You just need to talk things through."

Hyde nodded his head and pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Yeah…"

"Everything is going to be fine…I promise you that Steven…and I'll be there with you. You're not alone anymore. Remember?" She said looking back up at him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Yeah…I remember."

She smiled and kissed him gently again. "Good. Now…I'm gonna head home and get things ready for tonight. I love you. See you later."

"Are you cooking?" He asked.

"Nope. I ordered from that fancy restaurant down town. Ya know the new one? Just don't tell Red and Kitty…I don't want them thinking I can't take care of you." She smiled.

"Oh you know how to take care of me alright…just in a much more mature level then I think Red and Kitty would care to see or know." He smirked.

She laughed and slapped him playfully. "Steven J. Hyde."

"I mean you did cook a good dinner the other night…" He smiled. "You are a wonderful wife." He smiled sincerely.

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Love you babe." He smiled as she left.

"Bye." She waved.

* * *

That night, Hyde had showered and changed into better cloths for when the Foreman's came over. Jackie was setting the table and putting everything out and she saw Hyde pacing in the living room. She smiled and placed the water pitcher down before walking over to him, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"Relax." She said simply.

"I'm fine…" He lied.

"Yeah sure you are…" She said walking away from him.

The doorbell rang and Hyde looked at Jackie nervously and she just smiled on her way over to it. She looked back at him and he nodded his head signaling he was ready so she took a deep breathe, straightened out her dress and then opened the door. She smiled at Kitty and Red.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foreman…welcome." She smiled.

Kitty smiled and handed Jackie a plate of brownies. "Here. I thought I should bring over a desert. We didn't confirm if you would cook but I…" Kitty said nervously.

"It's all taken care of. Come on in." She smiled making room for them.

Red and Kitty walked in and Hyde stepped towards them. "Hi." He said.

Kitty smiled and pulled Hyde in for a motherly hug. "Hello sweetie. Congratulations. You got yourself a wonderful wife." She winked at Jackie.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah I do. Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

Jackie smiled. "Mrs. Foreman would you like to help me bring the food over to the table?" She asked thinking that the boys needed some time alone.

After Kitty and Jackie were gone, Hyde looked over at Red and Red back at Hyde. Hyde laughed nervously.

"Well…this is different." Hyde said.

Red laughed. "I think this is the first time neither of us has a smart ass comment to make."

Hyde laughed and nodded his head. "Guess so." Hyde took a deep breathe. "Red…I just…I am so sorry." He said honestly.

Red nodded his head. "Me too kid."

"No you don't understand. I do think of you as my father…you have done more for me than Bud, WB or anyone else for that matter. And I can't apologize to you enough for what I said to you…I didn't mean it at all. I was just upset…more at myself than you." Hyde said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I know that you are afraid I will hurt Jackie again…I know what I did to her is unforgivable…I wake up every morning now thanking God she gave me another chance. I really don't deserve it…but she loves me. I don't know why…but she does. And I promise you…that this is it for me. I'm going to take care of her…forever. And I learned how to do that from you and Kitty…so I thank you Red. Thank you. And I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did." He said honestly.

Red smiled at Hyde and patted his shoulder. "It's ok son. I understand…and I know that you will take care of her. I trust you…"

"So…we're ok then?" He asked nervously.

Red smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. We're great."

"Good. So…you ready for dinner?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know…did Jackie cook?" He asked nervously.

Hyde laughed and shook his head. "Don't tell her I said this…or tell Kitty…but she ordered it from a restaurant."

Red sighed with relief. "Oh thank God."

Hyde laughed. "Well actually just last night she did cook me dinner. And it happened to be wicked good actually."

"Really? Well…she's coming along nicely." He smiled.

Hyde nodded his head. "She sure is."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it…don't' tell Kitty I said this but when she first started cooking for me…she was horrible."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I love Mrs. Foreman's cooking."

Red smiled. "Me too. She learned and got better…I'm sure Jackie will too."

"Yeah…she just has to get over the fact that an egg comes from a chicken's butt and then she'll be on her way to be a top chef." He joked.

Red laughed. "Well lets just be glad that tonight its take out. Come on kid…let's go eat dinner with our wives."

Hyde smiled and they walked back over to where Jackie and Kitty were sitting sharing a glass of wine. Hyde leaned down and

kissed Jackie's cheek.

She smiled and whispered. "Everything ok?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "Yeah. Everything's great."

Jackie just smiled and handed him and Red a beer as the four of them sat down to a wonderful meal filled with laughter and love.

* * *

**So you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D I really appreciated all the love I got last time! It was very helpful! It would be great to have a repeat preformance! Please! PRETTY PLEASE:D Thank you:D  
**


	7. A fine sense of humor when I'm low down

**Hey guys! This is kinda of a short one but it sure says a lot...hope you like it! I'll try and update soon:D Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I really need feedback! **

* * *

**  
**

About a month and a half later in the middle of April, the gang finally all got together for the glorious day of Donna's delivery. It happened to be on the day that was supposed to be a party celebrating the new marriage of Jackie and Hyde. So…the postponed the party until about a week later. The night of the party, Jackie and Hyde were sitting near the stairs, Jackie's arm linked with his, head rested on his shoulder, his on her head and they were admiring Eric, Donna and new baby Lucas. Jackie sighed with contentment.

"They look so happy…" She smiled.

"They do. But so are we…remember this party is intended for us." Hyde reminded Jackie.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know it is…but I mean…I want one Steven."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah me too."

"You do?" She asked biting her lip.

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah. Remember…we had this conversation the night I proposed to you."

Jackie nodded happily. "Yes. I remember…you said that you would love to have kids with me."

Hyde nodded and sipped his beer. "Yep. Sure did."

"Great. Because I'm pregnant." She said simply.

Hyde chocked on his beer and looked at Jackie in disbelief. "What?"

Jackie smiled. "I said I'm pregnant."

"No." Hyde said shaking his head.

Jackie looked at him confused. "What do you mean no?"

"No. You can't be…there's no way." He said laughing at her statement.

By now they had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Jackie scoffed at Hyde's words and put her hand on her hip stepping back to look at her husband. "Excuse me?"

"Jackie…can't be pregnant. You are on the pill…" He stated.

"Yeah so? Things happen Steven." Jackie said starting to get emotional.

"Well not this time…it's not true. You aren't pregnant. I'm sure this is just one of your silly instinct things…but it can't be true."

Jackie felt the tears coming down her face. "One of my silly instinct things huh? Really…well then I guess the 12 positive pregnancy tests I took and the real Doctor test were all wrong then." Jackie said digging in her purse.

"Wait…what?" Hyde asked.

"Here you go Steven. Surprise. I'm glad to see you are as happy about this as I am." She said handing Hyde the paperwork from her Doctors visit before excusing herself from her own party.

Hyde stared down at the papers in disbelief. "Positive." He said in his mind. "Oh Crap…"

"Steven sweetie…is everything ok?" Kitty asked.

"Jackie's pregnant." He said looking up at her.

"Oh my…well congratulations sweetie!" She said hugging him.

Hyde shook his head. "I need to go find Jackie…" He said pushing past them to run after her, by the time he got outside she was half way down the street. "Shit." He started running. "Jackie!" He yelled.

She turned and saw him. "Go away Steven!" She yelled.

"Jackie please!" He begged running faster to catch up to her. Finally he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I'm sorry…"

"Steven why would I lie about being pregnant?" She asked, sobs wracking through her body.

"You wouldn't…I just…we just got married…and you were on the pill. I thought you couldn't get pregnant if you were on the pill." He said shaking his head.

"Like I said…things happen." She said wiping her tears away.

"Jackie….for real…your pregnant?" He asked eyeing her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes! I mean damn it Steven after 12 home pregnancy tests and an official doctor one you would think even a dumbass like you would realize I'm pregnant!" She yelled.

Hyde nodded. "I deserved that."

"God Steven…aren't you the least bit happy?" She asked crying.

"Oh honey…I am happy. Very happy…it just came as a shock. I'm sorry…" He said pulling her closer.

"So…so…" She took a deep breathe. "You want this baby?"

"Yes." He smiled cupping her face in his hands.

"Because…I really do Steven. Seeing how happy Donna and Eric are made me want to have that…with you." She smiled sadly.

"I do too baby…and we are going to have it. We're having a baby." He said smiling, placing his hands on her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Steven…"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm ok…the doctor said I'm about a month pregnant. The morning sickness will kick in soon." She said.

"And you're not in any pain?" He said pulling away to look at her.

She laughed. "No…the pain part comes later."

"You're sure?" He asked looking down at her stomach.

Jackie smiled and grabbed his hands, placing them on her stomach. "We are fine."

At the word _"We" _Hyde looked up at her and smiled. "We…"

Jackie giggled. "Yeah. We…"

"Wow…I'm really going to be a father." He laughed. "I mean I thought about it…but never like ya know imagined what it would actually feel like…" He said.

"I know what you mean…" She sighed leaning her forehead against his.

"We should go back to the party…tell everyone…if you want…I mean I already told Mrs. Foreman…and we caught all their attention." He reasoned with her.

She smiled. "Sure. Let's go tell them."

* * *

Jackie and Hyde walked hand in hand back to the Foreman's house to join the rest of the gang. When they walked through the door, they were all nervously sitting around waiting for them to come through the door. They smiled at them to reassure everyone that they were fine. 

"Is everything ok?" Donna asked rocking Lucas back and forth.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Everything is great."

"Is there something you need to tell us all?" Fez asked.

Hyde laughed and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah man…Jackie is pregnant."

Kitty laughed excitedly. "I knew that! I knew that! Congratulations sweetie!" She said running over to Jackie, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh!" Jackie laughed. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman." She said suddenly feeling as though she was being suffocated. "Steven…can you…"

"Oh. Right…" Hyde grabbed Mrs. Foreman's arms. "Ok Mrs. Foreman…let go. You are going to crush the baby…"

Kitty pulled back. "Oh…" She laughed with her signature laugh. "I'm sorry…" She said to Jackie and then leaned down to her stomach. "I'm sorry little guy…or girl." She giggled again. "Oh this is so exciting! Another baby!"

Donna walked over to Jackie with Lucas in her arm. "Well soon to me Momma…why don't you start practicing." She said handing Jackie Lucas.

Jackie smiled. "Hey little guy…" Lucas just giggled. "Aww Steven…I want one…"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah well we gotta wait a few months there babe…but we'll have one soon."

Jackie looked at Hyde and smiled. "Yes we will."

Donna took Lucas back and everyone took their turns coming up to Jackie and Hyde and congratulating and hugging them. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, dancing and celebrating the marriage of Jackie and Hyde, new baby Lucas, and the soon to be baby Hyde

* * *

That night, Hyde and Jackie were walking up to their condo hand in hand in comfortable silence. Hyde opened the door and let Jackie in she took a deep breathe and then looked around the house. 

"Steven…we're going to have to make this place baby friendly." She said looking around.

"We have plenty of time babe." He said leaning up against the door just smiling at her.

She turned to look at him and she smiled, walking over to him, placing her bag and coat on the hanger on the wall. She slipped her hands on the inside of his jacket and she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled and cradled her head in the crook of his neck. "Mmmmm…I love you to Jacks…"

"Can we have more than one?" She asked happily.

Hyde laughed. "Jesus Jackie…we don't even have one out yet and you want me to knock you up again!" He teased.

She laughed and poked his side. "Ste-_ven _I'm being serious!"

"Once again…let's just get through the first one and then we'll talk ok?" He asked leading her towards the bedroom.

"Ok fine. But do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked, linking her arm with his.

He shook his head and laughed. "I'll be happy as long as it's healthy and happy ok? No matter if it's a girl or boy. I'll love whoever it is."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Aww that was sweet. But I think it's a girl."

"And I'm sure she will be exactly like you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"And that will make you mental." She laughed.

"In a good way…" He nodded.

"Right. Because you wouldn't want me any other way." She smiled proudly.

Hyde smirked. "Well…"

"Steven!" She yelled smacking him. "Take it back!"

He laughed and stopped walking, grabbed her face and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Jackie…you are perfect."

She smiled. "Oh Steven…that was sweet."

He nodded his head. "Yeah well…if you tell anyone I said that I'll-"

"Break all the heels off of my designer shoes and deny that you said it till the end of time! I know! I know!" She said rolling her eyes. "God. You're so complicated."

He laughed and mocked her yes. "Yes. But you wouldn't want me any other way…"

Jackie giggled. "I don't know Steven…if you were a little more like Peter Frampton…" She started.

Hyde glared at her and then picked her up causing her to shriek. "Oh now you are gonna get it!"

"Steven be careful! I am carrying around precious cargo these days remember!" She said referring to their unborn baby.

Hyde smiled and placed Jackie gently on the bed. "You are right." He smiled and kneeled down in front of Jackie and she looked at him with a cute confused expression.

"Steven what are you doing?" She asked, rubbing his arm gently.

Hyde smiled at her and bent down to her stomach and smirked up at Jackie. "Sorry kid…I wasn't thinking. But I promise you that I will never, ever hurt you or your Mom ok? Cool…see you soon kid…" He kissed her stomach gently.

Hyde looked up at Jackie and she was smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Steven…"

"Oh God…Remember your heels? Remember how much you love those? I'm not sweet…don't say it." He said trying no to laugh.

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't say anything to anyone…but you are sweet."

"Aww Geez…" He groaned collapsing on the bed next to Jackie.

Jackie laughed and turned to lay over him. "Aww baby…just admit it. Underneath all that Zen exterior of yours…is a wonderful…beautiful…" Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Ok sexy…" He smirked and she laughed. "Sweet guy…romantic even. When you want to be…" She said rolling her eyes but smiling still.

Hyde laughed. "Fine. If that's what keeps you naked in my bed at night…I'll take it."

She groaned. "You're also a pig!" She said rolling off of him.

Hyde laughed and grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, ignoring her whining and squirming. "A sexy pig right?"

Jackie scoffed and he started tickling her sides and she started to smile. "Yes…you're a sexy pig."

Hyde smiled. "Good…"

He kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth but pushed him back. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Hyde sighed. "Fine."

Jackie kissed him sweetly and pushed him off of her completely so she could go over to her bureau to get her pajamas. Hyde washed her fish through the drawers and saw her smile happily when she came across the old Zeppelin T-Shirt he had given her and a pair of very fitting short shorts. She winked at him and then exited to the bathroom while Hyde got up to change out of his cloths into his boxers and a T-shirt. He lay down on the bed and flipped on the stereo as The Who rang through the speakers. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow. A few minutes later, Jackie came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail. Her make up was washed off of her face and she looked so peaceful…so beautiful. She saw Hyde smiling at her and she cocked her head at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He just smiled.

Jackie shrugged and sat down at her makeup table to apply her moisturizer. She appeared to be in deep thought and she caught

Hyde's reflection in the mirror. "Steven?"

He smiled at her through the reflection. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

Hyde stared at her shocked by her words. "Of course you will be."

"But how do you know?" She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Hyde sighed and walked up behind her kneeling down so his head rested on her shoulder. "Because I know you…you are a wonderful person. A wonderful wife…and seeing you with Lucas and Betsy…you're so good with them. I know you are going to be an amazing mother…" He said kissing her neck gently.

"I don't want to turn out to be like my mother…" She said hanging her head in shame.

Hyde stared up at her completely stunned by the words coming out of her mouth. He moved back slightly and spun Jackie around in her seat. "Jackie…you are _nothing_ like your mother. And I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again do you understand me?"

"But Steven-" She protested.

"No. You are not your mother Jackie." He said sternly. "Ok?"

She nodded her head and tried to hide her tears. "Ok…"

Hyde reached up and wiped away her tears. "Good…now…let's go to bed. It's been a very eventful day."

Jackie nodded as he took her hand to lead her over to the bed. They pulled back the covers and slipped in, snuggling up to one another, Hyde's arm was around her and her hand was on his chest. They were silent for a few moments until Jackie looked up at him in the dark and smiled.

"Steven…" She mumbled against the stubble of his cheek.

Hyde rubbed her back and moved slightly. "Yeah?"

"I think you are going to be a great father too." She said softly.

Hyde smiled to himself and placed a kiss on her head and slipped his hand down to her stomach caressing it gently. "Thanks babe…"

"Night baby…love you." She mumbled to him.

He kissed her head again. "Night. I love you too."

* * *

**So you know what to do now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try and update soon:D  
**


	8. I come to her when the Sun goes Down

**So...I only got two reviews last time. It makes me think no one wants me to continue. So...this might be the last chapter if no one reviews. Which sucks...cuz I have so many ideas coming up later. SO! If you want to see and read more then please REVIEW! It seriously only takes like 30 seconds. I really need your feedback or I have no motivation to write. So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

**  
**

A few weeks later, Hyde came downstairs one morning to find his wife staring at a skillet in the kitchen while making eggs. She had a sad expression on her face and he could have sworn she was crying so he stepped up behind her and touched her back lightly.

"Hey…you ok?" He asked gently.

"Steven…I'm making you eggs." She said sniffling gently.

He stared at her in confusion. "Ok…so that's why you are crying?"

"Yes…" She said crying a little harder.

Hyde thought about it for a moment but still didn't get it and took a deep breath. "Jackie I don't-"

"These were a chicken's baby Steven! I just killed them!" She said turning into his arms, wailing loudly.

Hyde sighed. "And so it begins…"

Jackie pulled away from him and suddenly her tears turned to rage. "What did you just say?" She said hands on hips.

Hyde stared at scared by her reaction. "Uh…I didn't-"

"Oh I get it! One minute you are all excited about having a baby and the second my hormones go a little haywire you go all asshole on me!" She yelled pushing him back starting to cry again.

"No…honey…I didn't mean it like that…" He said stepping towards her.

"Well then what did you mean!" She yelled backing away from him.

"Honey…please calm down." He begged.

"Oh don't tell me to calm down mister! I'm sorry that I'm being emotional! But think about it! How would you feel if some people snatched our baby in its egg form or whatever and scrambled it up?" She yelled then looked confused by her statement.

Hyde tried to suppress a laugh at how stupid she sounded but he knew that would make the situation worse. "Well then those people would be considered cannibals…and I'd kick their asses." He said stepping towards her.

She pouted. "It sounded stupid but it's true! I'm killing a chicken's baby!"

Hyde smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "I know baby…I know…"

"Damn it…now I just want pancakes." She said pushing past him to get the flour out of the cupboard.

Hyde smiled and shook his head and walked over to the coffee pot to brew some coffee. The second the smell entered the room,  
Jackie started to get angry again.

"Damn it Steven!" She yelled.

He jumped and turned to look at her. "What? What'd I do?" He asked nervously.

"Why would you make coffee in front of me?" She asked.

He looked around trying to find something to protect himself with. "I…I just-why-I don't get it…" He said softly.

"Steven! I can't have caffeine! Which means I can't have coffee you asshole!" She said throwing down her spoon she was using to mix the pancake batter. "You can just…you can make your own breakfast! I'm going up to our room to cry!" She said stomping off.

"But Jackie-"

"Don't Jackie me!" She yelled back.

Hyde sighed as the coffee finished brewing. "Well this is going to be fun…" He said lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

"I CAN STILL SMELL IT!" She yelled from their room.

Hyde sighed and dumped the coffee into the sink. "I'm screwed."

"And I heard that!" She yelled. "GO TO WORK!"

"Yes dear!" He yelled grabbing his coat to leave for work.

* * *

Two hours later, Jackie had showered and she made her breakfast. She got in her car and made it to her first class of the day taking her usual seat. In the row behind her, two girls were talking about the night they had had with their boyfriends.

"God Stacey…Carl was just so hot last night. We were making out on my bed…and then we took my top off." The girl started saying.

Jackie was sitting in her seat listening to every juicy detail of the girl's conversation and suddenly she began to crave her husband. She stared at the clock and saw they had twenty minutes of class left. She tapped her food anxiously and when the Professor finally dismissed them, Jackie jumped up from her seat and ran to her car. Driving as fast as she could, while still being safe she whipped her car into a parking spot at Grooves. She jumped out of the car and slammed the door and ran in to find Hyde sitting behind the counter. He looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"Hey Ja-" He started but was cut off by her.

"Back room. NOW!" She yelled brushing past him.

Hyde jumped nervously and told Leo to watch the store for a while. He took a deep breathe and braced himself for whatever lecture his beautiful pregnant wife had in store for him. He knew that whatever was upsetting her he just had to suck it up and let her yell at him. After all…being pregnant couldn't have been an easy task. He opened the door to the backroom and walked in and tried to smile at his wife. He was about to say something until he noticed she was stripping her cloths off.

"Jackie what are you-" He started.

"Lock the door." She growled.

Hyde did as he was told and then turned back to her. "Um…what do you want me to do now?" He asked.

Jackie smirked at him. "Oh I think you know what I want you to do…" She said sitting down on the edge of his desk in her bra and panties.

Hyde swallowed hard. "Here?"

She giggled. "Yep. Here."

"Damn alright!" He said excitedly. He stepped towards her and then backtracked turning on the stereo to block out their loud noises from the rest of the store. Jackie smiled and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"God this is so hot…" He growled.

"Steven baby…I want you so bad." She whispered against his lips.

"Where did this side of you come from?" He asked pulling at his belt.

"These girls in class were talking about their sex lives and I started thinking about how good you were…and I just wanted to come here and get fucked by you." She hissed.

Hyde smirked. "God I love you."

"Steven this usually works a lot better when you don't talk." She mocked him from years before.

He smiled and grabbed her face to kiss her. He pushed some things that were blocking them from their activities on the desk. He laid her down, placing his hand behind her head to protect it, leaning down to kiss her again. Jackie pulled his jeans off and threw them on the floor smiling since he had no boxers on. He pulled his shirt off and he unsnapped her bra and pulled her thong off.

"Steven…I want it…please baby…" She moaned.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Mmmm…come on baby…give it to me…" She said tracing his stomach.

He cupped her breast gently and started sucking on her neck as he entered her gently. "You got it babe…"

"Oh God! Yes!" She moaned arching her back into him. "Yes!"

"Damn…this is so hot…" Hyde groaned as he pounded into his pregnant hormonal wife.

"Steven! Harder!" She screamed digging her nails into his back.

Hyde smirked down at his wife and gripped her hips, and started to quicken his pace causing her to yell louder. He was pretty sure even though they had the stereo on that people outside could here them but he really didn't care. This was the first time today when his wife wasn't screaming (in a negative way) or crying at him. So…he figured he should keep this going as long as possible. And bedsides…this was just about filling many of his manly fantasies.

"Jackie…fuck…" He growled as he felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm approached.

"Steven! I'm cuming!" She yelled loudly.

"Jackie…Jackie…" He moaned as she writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Steven…more…" She begged beneath him, pouting and gyrating her hips.

Hyde smirked down at her and then kicked his chair from behind his desk and sat down and he nodded his head towards his still hard cock. Jackie smirked from her seat on the desk and she sat up, sauntering towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted a leg to around his waist and slid onto him gently. She moaned and threw her head back as Hyde gripped her back and latched his lips onto her neck.

"Oh baby…" She moaned.

Hyde helped her move her hips against his to heighten both of their pleasure. "You are so beautiful…" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh God…oh yes." She moaned rotating her hips faster and faster. "So good Steven!" She screamed.

He smirked and grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed it gently. "You like that?" He whispered huskily to her.

She nodded her head and whimpered and moaned. "Yes. Oh yes…yes Steven!"

"This is seriously so hot!" He yelled pounding into her.

"I'm so close!" She said grasping his shoulders harder. "Make me cum again…" Jackie pleaded. "Come on baby…"

Hyde gripped her hips and moved faster and faster. "Oh I will baby…I'm almost there too. Right with you…"

Jackie arched her back once more and moaned his name softly. "Steven…"

Hyde groaned loudly and spilled into her. "Jackie…"

Jackie smiled very satisfied and rested her forehead against his. "Mmmm…Steven…"

Hyde smiled and rubbed her sides. "Good?"

Jackie giggled happily, tracing his chest with her finger tips. "Very good…"

"Anything I can do to make you happy…" He smirked.

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her cheek against his. "Steven…I love you."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I love you too…"

"I should go…" She pouted looking at him. "I took you away from work."

Hyde laughed. "Trust me…I didn't mind."

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Of course you didn't. But…you need to work…ya know we gotta a little baby on the way." She said rubbing her stomach gently.

Hyde smiled and bent his head down to kiss her stomach gently. "I'll always support you two."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "I know you will…I promise I'm going to get a job soon. I just…I need to fit it in with school and-"

"Jackie." Hyde cut her off, kissing her quickly. "I have it all taken care of…you finish school. Have this baby…and then we'll talk ok?"

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "You are the best husband in the world."

Hyde smiled. "I try."

"I talked to my Dean yesterday…she said that I should go to school as long as I feel healthy enough. And that I won't be penalized for being pregnant." She said happily.

Hyde nodded his head and stroked her cheek. "That's good. But don't push yourself babe…it won't be good for you or the baby." He said sternly.

She smiled at his concern. "I know baby…but…I'm cold. I need to get my cloths and then head home."

Hyde kissed her cheek. "Ok."

Jackie slid off his lap and got her cloths and slipped them on, then handed Hyde his jeans. "I'll see you later?"

Hyde nodded and leaned into her kissing her sweetly. "Yeah. I should be home around six." He said kissing her again.

"Ok sweetie." She leaned up and hugged him tightly, kissing the side of his face. "I love you puddin."

Hyde laughed and smacked her behind. "Are you going to call me that in front of our kid?"

Jackie smiled happily. "Every day."

Hyde shook his head. "Oh the things you do to me woman…" He kissed her again. "Love you too doll."

Jackie smiled triumphantly and left her husband in his office waving as she went.

* * *

That night, Hyde came home from work and walked into the house not seeing Jackie anywhere. He looked in the kitchen and found nothing but a half empty bag of potato chips which he assumed his wife had consumed since her newest craving was anything salty. He shook his head and laughed and made his way upstairs. He peeked his head into their bedroom and saw Jackie standing in front of the mirror with a huge stomach crying loudly. He took a deep breath and braced himself. 

"Jacks?" He asked tentatively.

Jackie turned to her husband and cried harder, launching herself into his arms. "Steven!"

Hyde, taken a back by the power of the tiny woman stumbled slightly but caught himself and held onto her. "Hey babe…what's wrong?"

Jackie pulled away and pointed to her stomach. "This. This is what's wrong Steven." She hiccupped softly.

Hyde lifted her shirt up and removed a small pillow. "Honey…why was there a pillow in your shirt?" He asked.

"Because! I wanted to see what I would look like when I was fat!" She yelled. "And I gotta tell you…I look horrible!"

Suddenly Hyde noticed baby Lucas in a highchair in the corner. "Why is Lucas here?"

Jackie sniffled. "You are supposed to tell me I look beautiful!" She said taking the pillow from him and hitting him over and over again.

Hyde threw his hands up to protect himself. "Jackie! You know you're beautiful!"

"Steven…I'm not so sure I want to be around you right now." She said sitting down on the bed and turning her back to him and looking only at Lucas.

"Ok…ya know what…why don't you go take a bubble bath and I'll take care of Lucas." He said picking up the young boy.

"I already took a bath when I got home." She said stubbornly.

Hyde nodded his head and sighed bouncing the baby in his arms. "Ok…"

"I'm going downstairs to eat some ice cream to wallow in my self pity of the inevitability that I'm gonna get fat…and you will think I'm ugly." She said brushing past him.

Hyde sighed and looked at Lucas. "It's going to be a long couple of months buddy."

An hour later, Jackie came back up to the bedroom, peeking into the doorway to find Hyde lying on his stomach as Lucas lay in front of him on his stomach. Lucas was staring up at Hyde and he kept reaching for Hyde's mouth. Hyde would pretend to bite Lucas's finger and then Lucas would giggle and roll around pulling his finger back. Hyde would laugh and tickle the little baby's side. Jackie smiled and tried to keep quiet to watch the scene in front of her.

"Your cute kid…" Hyde said.

Lucas rolled over onto his back and his eyes started to flutter shut as Hyde began to talk again. "I can't wait until Jackie has our baby…I don't care whether it's a girl or a boy…I just…I want to see what it looks like. With someone as beautiful as Jackie for their mother the kid is gonna be damn good looking. Opps…sorry kid. I shouldn't have aside that."

Lucas just mumbled and Hyde smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You won't tell anyone…" Lucas grumbled again. "I just wish there was something I could to do to help Jackie out. I talked to Foreman and Red…they said her behavior is normal. I don't mind it really…its stressful but I know that she must be going through an emotional rollercoaster. I just hope she leans on me a little bit more…"

Hyde heard a sniffle from the door and he looked over at the door to see Jackie standing there. "Oh…I'm' sorry. I ruined your moment with Lucas…"

Hyde just laughed at his crazy hormonal wife. "Come in Jacks…"

Jackie smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed; she reached out to Lucas and rubbed his stomach gently. "You are so cute with him…" She wouldn't look at Hyde and he just let her talk. "I…I know you are going to be a great father." She sniffled.

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to lift her chin so her eyes met his. "Jackie…"

"I'm sorry Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled. "For what? Coming into my office to seduce me into wicked hot desk sex? Cuz that was hot…you don't have to apologize for that. In fact…feel free to come do that whenever the hell you want." He smirked trying to make her laugh.

And laugh she did. "No…I'm not apologizing for that. That…was amazing."

Hyde brushed off his shoulder. "Of course it was…"

Jackie laughed. "I just meant…I'm sorry for yelling at you, and then wanting to have sex with you, and then crying and yelling again. I just…there are so many emotions running through me right now and I can't control them."

Hyde nodded his head. "I understand…"

"I'll try and control them…I swear." She said holding her heart.

Hyde smiled and leaned over the sleeping baby and kissed his wife. "Jackie…you are carrying my baby…that is the most amazing thing ever. I think you can act as crazy as you need to…"

Jackie leaned her forehead against his. "You are so perfect…" She leaned in to kiss him just as Lucas woke up and started giggling again. Jackie and Hyde both looked down. "I think he's up…"

"So…does that mean when we have our own kid we won't be able to have lovin time?" He asked nervously.

"Not as much…" She laughed.

Hyde sighed and bowed his head. "Then I guess when this little tyke goes home were gonna have to get as much time as we can in."

Jackie laughed. "Why do you think Eric and Donna dropped him off here?"

Hyde frowned. "Oh Ewww…I don't want to think about Foreman and Donna doing it."

Jackie smiled down at Lucas. "Poor thing…he has a skinny moron for a father." She said tickling his stomach.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah but Donna's his Mom. She's tough."

Jackie smiled. "You're right. Ya know our kid is gonna kick flippin ass!" She whispered as not to disturb the baby.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah it is."

"If it's a girl she's gonna be the prettiest girl in town with the toughest, most rebellious cheerleading attitude in town." She said happily.

Hyde laughed. "And ifs a boy its gonna be a pretty boy Zen master who kicks a lot of ass but knows how to put a kick ass rocker outfit together."

Jackie laughed. "Sounds perfect."

Hyde smiled. "Yep. Perfect."

He leaned forward and kissed his wife and Lucas started to laugh again so he picked him up and tickled his stomach and Jackie just laughed at the scene before her, more excited than ever for the delivery of their own baby.

* * *

**So as I said before...unless I don't get a lot of reviews I'm just gonna stop writing cuz I don't think people are interested anymore. I really don't want to stop reviewing! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Take away my trouble, take away my grief

**Finally I got some REVIEWS! They really encouraged me to write more! So if you want fast updates and you really like the story REVIEW like you did before! It really made me happy and want to write! THANKS:D  
**

* * *

**  
**

About two months later, Jackie was five and a half months pregnant. Her baby bump was now much more present and it didn't bother her in the least. Hyde would smile as he would often catch her subconsciously holding her stomach gently with one of her hands. She always had a small happy smile on her face when she did this. One Friday morning Jackie was cooking some eggs for her and Hyde, her left hand using the spatula, her right hand placed on her stomach gently humming a song. He came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered to her.

Jackie smiled and turned to kiss her husband properly. "Morning honey. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah. Smells good." He said reaching into the fridge to get some juice for them.

"Steven I'm so excited for my doctor's appointment today." She said happily.

Hyde smiled. "Me too. We get to see if it's a girl or boy."

Jackie turned and bit her lip smiling gently. "What do you think it is?"

Hyde shrugged. "I really don't know…"

"I think it's a little girl…" She said happily. "I don't know why…I just have this gut feeling." She said honestly. "Is that weird?"

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. "No. It's not weird."

"Would you want a little girl?" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hyde smiled. "Ya know…I always thought I wanted just boys…but I started to think about it…and a little girl would be great too. She'd probably have me wrapped around her little finger like you do." He laughed.

"Of course she would." She said kissing him.

Hyde shook his head. "But of course I would have to either lock her away in her room until I die…or get a wicked vicious guard dog to block away all horny boys."

Jackie laughed. "All boys like you were when you were a kid?"

Hyde grimaced. "All boys like me aren't allowed in the house unless I'm here." He said sternly.

"And what if it's a boy? What if he is exactly like you were? A womanizer?" She asked trying not to laugh.

Hyde smirked. "Then were going to get phone calls from a lot of angry fathers."

Jackie shook her head. "You're sick."

Hyde laughed. "Come on. Let's eat so we aren't late for our appointment."

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Go sit down I'll bring you your food."

"You don't have to Jackie-" Hyde said reaching for some plates.

"Yes I do. In a few months I'm not going to be so up for doing this kind of stuff so you should enjoy it while it lasts." She laughed.

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok babe."

Jackie put their food on some plates and carried it over to Hyde placing it in front of him.

"Bon appetite!" Jackie said happily.

"You are very excited aren't you?" Hyde said laughing.

Jackie sat down across from her husband and smiled giddily. "Yes! So hurry up and eat!"

Hyde laughed and slowly picked up his coffee cup and slowly took a sip just to annoy her.

"Ste-_ven_!" She yelled slapping him playfully.

"Jack-_ie_!" Hyde mocked.

Jackie pouted. "Steven this is serious! We get our first picture of our little baby! Isn't that important and exciting?"

Hyde smiled and patted her hand. "Yes babe. It's important and exciting…I'm just playing with you."

Jackie sighed. "Well don't…I wanna see my baby."

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "_Our_ baby…"

Jackie smiled. "Now you're talking."

Hyde just shook his head and laughed at her as he began to east faster. He noticed that Jackie wasn't eating. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm just to excited to do anything!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde laughed and pushed her plate towards her. "I know babe but you gotta eat. Remember…you are eating for two."

"You're right." She said scarffing down eggs. "Done!"

Hyde laughed and took one more bite eggs and a sip of his coffee. "Alright…let's go."

"Yes!" Jackie yelled jumping up from her seat to grab her coat as she ran out the door to the Camino.

"My wife is a lunatic." Hyde said laughing to himself.

* * *

At the hospital, Hyde was sitting casually in a seat in the waiting room flipping through a car magazine. Jackie was sitting beside him looking up and down the halls at all the doctors and mothers to be. She was tapping her foot nervously and Hyde was trying to ignore it. But eventually, he grabbed her knee and held it firmly.

"Calm down Jackie…" Hyde whispered.

"Steven how can I be calm at a time like this?" She asked in disbelief.

Hyde flipped a page in his magazine. "You look silly."

Jackie gasped in horror. "Uh! How dare you say that." She said pouting and folding her arms.

Hyde sighed and mentally kicked himself. "Jacks…I'm sorry. You just…you need to be patient."

"Um…do you know who are talking to? My middle name is impatient Steven." She said stubbornly.

Hyde laughed. "Don't I know it."

Jackie glared at him. "What?"

"Jacks…honey…baby…doll…" He said through gritted teeth trying to keep himself together as he turned to look at her. "I'm excited too…as I said. The doctor will be here in a minute and then we'll go in for the ultrasound and see our baby ok?"

Jackie sighed. "Fine."

Hyde took a deep breathe and relaxed and got comfortable again. "Great."

There was a few moments of silence until Jackie turned to him. "Steven?"

"Yes Jackie?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the magazine.

"Do I really look silly?" She pouted.

Hyde chuckled softly. "No." He turned to her and smiled honestly. "You look beautiful."

Jackie placed a hand on her heart. "Aww…Steven…"

She leaned forward to kiss him and just as her lips descended on his; a nurse came over and said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyde?" She called out.

Jackie whipped away from Hyde and stood up. "That's us!"

Hyde laughed as he recovered from Jackie's sudden movements and stood up. "Yeah hey."

The woman smiled. "The Doctor will see you now."

"Yay!" Jackie said taking Hyde's hand. "Come on Steven!"

Hyde let Jackie pull her down the hall as all the other soon to be fathers gave him a look of sympathy and understanding. He just smiled back at them. Jackie and Hyde entered the room and the woman motioned for Jackie to sit down on the table.

"You can sit here and then pull your shirt up to just below your breasts." She said looking through her charts.

"Ok." Jackie said hopping up on the table and leaning back.

"Um…where should I-" Hyde said glancing at all the machines nervously.

The nurse smiled at him. "Are you nervous sir?" She asked.

Hyde scoffed. "No. I don't get nervous."

"Don't listen to him. He's probably terrified. He's getting twitchy." Jackie said simply.

Hyde shook his head. "That's not true. I'm cool…"

"Ahh the Zen…" Jackie smiled.

"Zen?" The nurse asked confusedly.

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "Yep. It's what made me fall in love with him…and ironically it's what I hate most about him too."

The woman smiled. "That's usually how it works."

"Ok…enough talk about me. I just…I just want to know where to sit." Hyde said motioning around the room.

Jackie and the nurse laughed. "Men." The both mumbled.

"What!?" Hyde asked nervously as his voice went higher.

The nurse laughed and pulled a chair over and sat it next to Jackie. "You can sit here."

"There?" Hyde asked to make sure.

Jackie rolled here eyes. "Honey just come over and sit with me."

Hyde took a deep breath and casually walked over to the seat to sit down. "Cool…"

"Yeah…cool." Jackie laughed.

"What?" Hyde asked.

Jackie smiled. "I thought you told me to be calm…"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jackie reached over and pinched his side. "Whatever."

The woman smiled. "How long have you two been married?"

Jackie smiled. "About seven and a half months."

She smiled. "So you'll have the baby for your one year anniversary."

Jackie smiled. "Yes we will."

"Do you have any kids?" Hyde asked.

The woman smiled. "Three. And I love all of them…no matter how crazy they make me."

"Have any tips?" Jackie asked.

The woman smiled. "Pay close attention…because before you know it they are all grown up." She smiled. "My oldest is going into High School next year and I don't know how it happened." She laughed.

Jackie smiled. "I can't wait."

"The first one is always exciting…because it's so new. You'll make mistakes but you'll be fine." She said.

The Doctor walked in just then and smiled at them all. "Well Good morning."

Jackie smiled. "Good morning Dr. Sheldon."

"How are you feeling today?" He asked taking the charts from the nurse.

Jackie smiled. "Great."

"Great." He smiled. "Alright. Let me look over these charts and then we'll get started here." He said smiling at them and turning to the nurse.

Hyde groaned. "I don't like the idea of this guy touching your naughty places."

Jackie laughed. "You really have nothing to worry about." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah I know you wouldn't cheat on me…but still…"

"That's not what I meant exactly…although that is true Puddin." Jackie smiled as she stroked Hyde's cheek.

Hyde groaned. "Jackie…not here alright?"

Jackie pouted. "But Puddin Pop…"

Hyde sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Jackie laughed. "I always win."

Hyde grimaced. "No you don't. And what did you mean that's not what you meant?"

"Oh." Jackie glanced back at Doctor Sheldon to make sure he wasn't listening or near her yet. "Well…honey…he's gay…."

Hyde's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Really?"

Jackie nodded. "Yep. So if anything…I should be worried about him putting the moves on you." She teased.

Hyde shivered at the thought. "Oh gross…"

Jackie laughed. "I'm kidding."

Hyde looked back at him. "How do you know?"

Jackie looked back at him. "Steven…his hair is perfectly combed and teased, he wears the only the best designer shoes and in his office he has roses. No straight men could do all that…and plus…Mrs. Foreman told me. Apparently he is dating one of the neurologists in the building."

Hyde laughed. "You gossip too much."

"Yeah so? At least now you know he won't be doing anything inappropriate with your beautiful and charming wife." She  
praised herself.

Hyde shook his head. "So true. So true…"

Doctor Sheldon wheeled over to them finally and smiled. "Are we ready to see the sex of the baby?" He asked rolling up his sleeves.

Jackie and Hyde both looked at each other and smiled. "Yes."

He smiled and reached over to grab the ointment to put on Jackie's stomach. "This is going to feel cold but it's harmless."

"What is that stuff?" Hyde asked nervously.

"It's just some ointment that helps out in the process. Don't worry…its perfectly fine for Jackie and the baby." He reassured Hyde.

Jackie smiled at Hyde and he winked back.

The nurse pointed to the ultrasound screen. "Ok you can look over here. The picture should show up soon."

Hyde and Jackie both turned to the screen and Hyde took Jackie's hand squeezing it gently. "Where is it?" Hyde asked.

The nurse smiled and pointed the tiny figure out to its parents. "There is it."

"Aww Steven…it's…it's a-" Jackie started.

"It's a girl." Dr. Sheldon said smiling.

Jackie looked back at the Dr. "Really!?"

He smiled. "Yep. Really. Congratulations you two, you are having a baby girl."

Jackie smiled. "Steven I was right!"

Hyde just stared at the screen at the tiny baby figure. "Wow…"

Jackie smiled and rubbed his back. "You ok baby?" She asked wiping a few tears away.

Hyde turned back to Jackie. "Yeah…I'm…wow…I can't believe it."

Jackie smiled. "I know!"

He smiled and turned towards the Dr. taking a deep breathe. "It's…healthy…or well it looks healthy I mean?"

Dr. Sheldon smiled. "Everything looks good to me."

"You're sure?" He asked.

Dr. Sheldon smiled. "I assure you everything looks perfect Mr. Hyde. Your wife is doing everything she is supposed to do and she and your daughter are doing just fine."

Hyde sighed with relief. "Good…"

"Yes. Good. In just four and half months or less…you two will have a healthy baby girl." He said starting to clean Jackie up.

Jackie smiled and Hyde helped her sit up. "Oh honey it's a good think you took the day off. We need to go shopping for all things pink!"

Dr. Sheldon laughed. "Oh your in for it kiddo." He said to Hyde.

Hyde laughed. "Oh I know it…"

"We need to paint the room pink. And make sure she was the best toys and when she gets older I can buy her princess dresses!" She said clapping her hands together.

Hyde laughed. "Well before you can plan that out let's work on you giving birth to her first."

Jackie smiled. "You're right…I'm getting ahead of myself here. But! We need to think of a name for our baby girl!"

Hyde smiled and took her hand. "Come on…let's get you home."

Jackie smiled at Dr. Sheldon. "Thank you! We'll see you next week for my usual check up?" She asked.

"Yep. Next Friday at nine. See you then." He said reaching out to shake Hyde's hand.

"Thanks Dr. Sheldon. We'll see you then." He said leading Hyde out of the room.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie walked hand in hand down the hall with dreamy expressions on their faces. And all those men who were giving Hyde the sympathetic look before were now giving him a happy and congratulatory expression. Hyde smiled and nodded his head back pulling Jackie closer to him. He wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder and kissed her head gently. They walked out to the front of the hospital where the ran into Kitty."Why hello you two!" Kitty said hugging them both. 

"Hey Mrs. Foreman." They both said.

"How was your appointment?" She said trying to suppress her laughter.

Jackie and Hyde smiled at each other. "It was good." Jackie said.

Kitty smiled excitedly. "Yes…yes I saw your name on Dr. Sheldon's chart. You know he is the best Obstetrician in all of Wisconsin. And I made sure he was your doctor." She said poking Jackie's baby bump.

Hyde and Jackie laughed. "It's a girl Mrs. Foreman…" Hyde said.

Kitty threw her hands in the air. "Oh it's a girl!" She said pulling Jackie closer to her. "I knew it! I knew it! I told Red it would be a girl!"

Jackie laughed. "I thought it was too."

Kitty pulled away and winked at Jackie. "Of course you did! We women just know!"

She smiled. "You know Mrs. Foreman…I'm going to need a lot of help with all of this. And advice…I'd love to talk to you sometime." She said knowing how much it would mean to Kitty and also really wanting to talk one on one with her since she was pretty much the worlds best Mom.

Kitty smiled and teared up a bit. "Oh…oh well that's just. That would just be wonderful!" She said fanning herself. "I'm getting all emotional…"

Hyde laughed. "Then I should get Jackie out of here before you both start crying."

Jackie and Kitty both slapped him. "Be nice Steven!" Kitty said.

Hyde rubbed his arms where they hit him. "Damn…that hurt…"

Jackie leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "Come on baby! We need to go shopping!"

Kitty jumped up and down. "Pick out the best princess crib for my little granddaughter!"

Jackie giggled excit3edly. "Oh that is perfect! Steven!" She yelled spinning to look at him again.

He jumped. "What!?"

"Why aren't you writing all these details down?" She asked honestly.

Hyde shrugged. "Its all in here baby." He said pointing to his head.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You better hope so. If we forget anything…don't think I won't wake up at one in the morning to go get it…and fried chicken."

"Fried Chicken?" Hyde asked confused.

"Yeah…me and your daughter are really craving fried chicken." She said rubbing her belly. "You don't want to disappoint your daughter baby do you?"

Hyde groaned. "Come on. Let's get you some fried chicken and a new crib for our baby girl."

Jackie smiled and waved at Kitty. "Bye Mrs. Foreman. Maybe we can do lunch this weekend?" She asked excitedly.

Kitty smiled. "Sure thing sweetie. Why don't you come over tomorrow at noon."

Jackie smiled. "Sounds perfect. See you then."

Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand as he waved to Kitty and they made their way out to the Camino.

"So…" Hyde said. "Where to Ms.?"

Jackie smiled. "The Hub!"

Hyde laughed. "Sure thing Momma."

Jackie giggled. "Why thank you Daddy." She said snuggling up to him.

And they drove off together with the happy notion that soon they would have a daughter.

* * *

**SO GO REVIEW LIKE LAST TIME! IT WAS AWESOME! AND IT TOTALLY MADE ME WANT TO CONTINUE! SO IF YOU WANT FAST UPDATES AND ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DID BEFORE! D  
**


	10. Take my heartache at night like a thief

**Hey guys! I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming! It really encourages me to write and makes me happy to write. Before I was just writing and i had fun...but now I'm LOVING it! Thanks to all of you! So Read this chapter and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I should be able to write some more tomorrow...tonight is my SENIOR YEAR HOMECOMING:D so I'm really excited...I'll be home tomorrow...but then I'm going away Sunday so I'm going to try to write tomorrow. So keep an eye out! I'll try and do my best! Just as you should go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That way I'll want to find more time to write! THANKS! **

* * *

Two months later, Jackie was seven and a half months pregnant. Her stomach was very present and while she still had her moments of acting like a complete lunatic but Hyde took it all in stride. He gave her her space when she needed it, and held her tightly when she needed a shoulder to cry on. She was still in school and was busily trying to complete as many classes as she could before she would have to leave to give birth to the baby. She had made many friends at school, all of whom were more than welcome to help her if she ever needed anything. Hyde worked all day and came home each night exhausted but more than willing to accommodate his wife and whatever it was she needed. One morning, Hyde's alarm went off and he groaned slapping it before collecting his wife in his arms.

"Mmmm…I wish we could play hooky today." Jackie mumbled into his chest.

Hyde nodded and kissed her head. "Me too…"

"I have a huge test today though." She groaned. "I probably should drink to much water."

Hyde laughed. "No you shouldn't. You got up four times last night to pee."

Jackie poked his side. "Shut up. I can't help it…your daughter keeps pushing down on my bladder." She said rolling onto her back rubbing her stomach gently.

"You feeling ok?" He asked watching her rub her stomach with a pout on her face.

Jackie looked at him and smiled. "Oh yeah. I'm fine…I mean…not great. I just…I'm uncomfortable and I'm getting bigger each day." She sighed.

"Your adorable pregnant." He smiled rubbing her stomach.

She smiled at him. "Thanks babe…"

"But you're sure you feel alright other than that?" He asked always wanting to make sure that she was ok.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Hyde nodded and leaned forward to kiss her and then sat up to stretch. "I'm gonna head off to work."

Jackie said up and wrapped her arms around his back, her baby bump making it a little harder to hold him closer. "Ok…I love you."

Hyde smiled and kissed her hands which were near his face. "Love you too doll. Good luck with your test."

"Thanks." She said kissing his neck gently.

Hyde got out of bed and turned to look at her. "You should get some more rest."

She nodded and lay back in bed. "Ok…"

Hyde took the covers and wrapped them around her and kissed her again and rubbed her belly. "Bye babe…"

Jackie, falling asleep again mumbled. "Bye puddin…"

* * *

Hyde just smiled and hopped in the shower quietly getting ready while his wife continued to sleep. He headed off to work and ran into his father when he entered the office.

"Oh. W.B. What's up man?" Hyde asked hugging his Dad.

W.B. smiled. "Nothing son. How about you? How's my daughter in law?"

"Very Pregnant." Hyde smiled.

W.B. laughed. "Ahh yes…how is she feeling?"

"She's alright I guess. I can tell she's starting to get more and more uncomfortable as time goes on. She's tired a lot and sore." He said.

W.B. nodded. "I really am glad that they are the ones that go through that…I wouldn't be able to handle it." He grimaced.

Hyde laughed. "I know what you mean." He said as he walked behind the counter.

"So have you decided on any names yet?" He asked following Hyde.

Hyde took a deep breathe as he began to count his money. "We've thought of a few…but we haven't decided completely."

"What are the choices?" W.B. asked.

Hyde put his pen down. "Casey. Molly. Mia and Emily."

"Hmm…I like Mia." W.B. said.

Hyde smiled. "We both like that one too. Or Molly. But…I don't know. I think once we see her we will know."

W.B. just stood and smiled at his son. "Ya know kid…I wish I had been around when you were born."

Hyde looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah…me too."

The father and son just stared at each other before Leo walked out from the office as a cloud of smoke followed him.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" He asked coughing gently.

W.B. shook his head angrily and Hyde tried to suppress a laugh. "Hey Leo…"

"Hyde man…um…where am I?" He asked looking around.

W.B. groaned. "You work here…although I'm not sure why."

Hyde laughed and pulled Leo behind the desk. "Come on W.B. he's harmless."

W.B. smirked. "Yeah…because he doesn't do anything."

Hyde laughed and pointed to himself. "Well to be fair…no one around here does much."

W.B. just shook his head. "Well I'm gonna head out to the office. Give Jackie my best and think of what I should by the little girl for her first present from Grandpa."

Hyde smiled. "Why don't you start her a bank account for college?"

W.B. smiled. "Sure thing kid."

When W.B. left, Leo turned to Hyde. "Who's having a baby man?"

Hyde laughed. "Jackie."

"Jackie?" Leo asked confused. "Do I know a Jackie?"

Hyde shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Every damn time…" He turned to Leo. "Yeah…Jackie…my wife." Still nothing. "Loud Girl."

Leo's eyes widened. "Loud girl! You love Loud Girl Man!"

Hyde laughed and nodded his head. "Yes I do."

"She's having a baby man?" He asked happily.

Hyde smiled. "Yep."

"Who's the father?" Leo asked.

Hyde opened his mouth to say himself but then stopped and laughed. "David Cassidy."

Leo nodded approvingly. "Cool man. Jackie and the baby can join them on the Partridge bus and make music. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll do a tour through Point Place."

Hyde just laughed and smacked Leo on the back. "Maybe man…maybe."

"And I'll tell you another thing." Leo said pointing at Hyde. "The kid would have great hair."

Hyde laughed and got up to open the doors. "You got that right Leo man."

"I love baby's man…" Leo said as Hyde just left and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie had slept through her alarm and was carrying everything she needed for class running (as fast as a seven and half month pregnant woman could) down the halls of the college. She was murmuring to herself as she dropped her bag on the ground groaning in frustration. 

"Damn it!" She yelled attempting to bend down. "Yeah…this is not going to work." She said standing back up. "How the hell am I going to do this?"

"Need some help?" A voice said from behind her.

Jackie turned and saw a friend from her next class. "Kyle!"

"Are you ok?" He asked starting to pick up her stuff.

"Oh…yeah I just was rushing…going to fast and I dropped everything. And as you can see…the whole bending down thing doesn't work so well anymore." She said referring to her baby bump.

Kyle smiled and took the rest of her books for her. "No worries. I got it."

Jackie smiled. "I can carry some of it." She said honestly.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure if your husband was here he would be doing this for you."

Jackie smiled. "Yes he would. He thinks I should stop coming soon because he doesn't' want me to strain myself and the baby."

Kyle nodded as the started to walk to class. "He does have a point."

Jackie nodded. "I know…it's just I don't want to get too far behind. And once my daughter is born there won't be much time for me to come to class. I'll be so busy with her. The Dean said I can do work at home rather than come to school everyday but still…"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. We'll all miss you around here."

Jackie smiled. "Aww thanks."

Kyle smiled. "Hey so…that project for English…you have a partner yet?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I don't."

"Cool. I mean…not…I mean…" He said nervously.

Jackie laughed. "Is this your way of asking me to be your partner?"

He blushed. "Yeah…am I that much of a dork?"

Jackie laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "No. It was cute. And I'd love to be your partner."

Kyle nodded his head. "Cool."

Jackie nodded back. "Yeah cool. And thanks for getting all my stuff. "

He shrugged. "No problem."

* * *

Back at Grooves, Kelso, and Fez walked in goofing off as they made there way to the front desk where Hyde was going through some paper work."Hey Hyde!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde looked up and nodded. "What's up?"

Fez shrugged. "Not much. We figured we'd come to see you since your always working! We never see you anymore."

Hyde sighed. "I know man…I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get some money ready for when the baby comes. With Jackie at school there's a lot going on." He said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Kelso nodded. "I know how you feel man. It was tough when Brooke was preggers."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You weren't involved as much as me."

"Yeah…but I do love my daughter." He pointed out.

Hyde nodded. "Guess so."

Suddenly Fez got sad. "Ai!"

Hyde looked at his old friend. "What's wrong buddy?"

"When you have your baby…I will be the only one out of us without a kid." He pouted.

Hyde and Kelso smiled and Hyde opened his mouth to say something. "You will find a woman soon man…and you'll be a father someday."

"You really think so?" Fez asked hopefully.

Hyde smiled. "Of course."

"I hope so. She has to be hot too. So keep an eye out for me…and then I'll make my move." He smirked.

Kelso nudged him. "Hey…I'm the King. I'll find you a hot chick."

Fez smiled. "Good. That way my kid will be freaking unbelievable looking." He said patting his hair.

Hyde shook his head. "Yeah that's great. So…d you guys wanna help me set up the baby's room this weekend? Foreman is gonna come over Saturday if you guys want to come by too that would be cool."

Kelso nodded his head. "Yeah sure man. Sounds good."

"Yes. I have no plans." Fez said. "Unless I find a lady friend who would be willing to fulfill my needs.

Hyde smiled. "So in other words you'll be there?"

Fez nodded sadly. "Yes, yes. I'll be there."

Hyde nodded and laughed. "Cool."

"How is Jackie doing?" Kelso asked.

Hyde nodded. "She's fine. I'm just worried she's working to hard at school. I don't want her to put to much stress on the baby or her."

Kelso smiled and nudged Fez. "Look…he looooves her!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Do I? Really?" Hyde feigned surprise.

Fez jumped up and down excitedly. "Aww! They're finally the perfect family."

Hyde frogged them both. "Shut up."

"Damn Hyde!" Kelso said rubbing his arm. "You don't have to hit."

Fez nodded. "Ai! And you have to admit it! You do love her."

Hyde nodded his head. "Whatever. I do…"

Kelso smirked. "Yeah…well you're lucky that she could ever get over me. I mean seriously…look at me. I'm a fine piece of ass. And she saw that ass…many a time."

Hyde stood up and punched him again. "Shut up! Don't talk about my PREGNANT wife like that!"

Kelso rubbed his arm. "Damn Hyde! What's with the violence!?"

Fez rolled his eyes. "Oh Kelso…you may be beautiful but you really have no brains."

Hyde nodded. "Got that right."

Kelso rolled his eyes and just smiled. "Whatever. My good looks have gotten me PLENTY in my life." A beat. "Including your wife in the sack!" He said before running towards the door to try and avoid Hyde.

"He's dead!" Hyde yelled as he ran after Kelso to kick his ass.

* * *

After her classes, Jackie went out to the parking lot to go home and noticed that someone had slashed her tires. She whipped the car door open and threw her bags in the car.

"Oh snap! Who the hell would mess with a psycho pregnant lady?" She yelled frustrated. Suddenly the baby kicked. "Oh sweetie…Mommy didn't mean to yell…I'm sorry honey…I'm just upset."

"Jackie?" She heard behind her.

Jackie spun around to see Kyle again. "Oh hey!"

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Jackie groaned. "No…I'm not having a very good day."

Kyle nodded. "I can see that. What's wrong?"

Jackie pointed to her tires. "Someone slashed my tires."

Kyle bent down and examined them. "Damn…they sure did."

"I should go call Steven…" She said looking at the main office about a mile away.

"I can just drive you home if you want me too." He said pointing to his car near by.

"Oh no…I don't want to trouble you. I'll just call Steven. He's probably out of work by now." She said.

Kyle shook his head. "Really it would be no trouble. Where do you live?"

"Elm Street." Jackie said. "Down near-"

"Oh the condo complex?" He asked.

"Yeah that's it." She said.

Kyle nodded with approval. "Wow…that's a nice area."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Steven bought us a condo before we got married. It's very nice."

Kyle smiled. "I'm sure he does well for himself what with the record store and all."

Jackie smiled. "Yes my Steven is a very successful man."

"Well would you like a ride home? I'm sure your husband can come by tomorrow to pick up your car and fix it." He said.

"You're sure it won't be any trouble for you?" She asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No trouble at all. I mean we are project partners right?"

Jackie smiled. "This is true. Well if you are offering it…then yes."

He smiled and walked over to his car to open the door. "Hope on in."

Jackie smiled and grabbed her stuff before slipping into the car. "Thanks."

Kyle smiled and got in the car on his side. "No problem. Now let's get you home to your husband."

Jackie smiled and rubbed her belly. "Home to daddy we go!" She said to her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their condo Hyde was up in the new baby's bedroom starting to prep things for the weekend when the boys would be helping him set it all up. He had moved everything out of it into another guest bedroom and was putting up tape on the walls where he didn't want paint to over the wooden window sills. He was humming along to some Zeppelin tunes when he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He was confused so he walked down the hall and down the stairs where he spotted his wife and a strange man to him carrying her stuff. His muscles tightened and his jaw snapped as he walked down to see who the hell this man was. 

"Oh man…thanks for the ride and carrying my stuff." Jackie said taking her things and placing them on the table.

"No problem. What are friends for anyway?" He smiled.

Jackie smiled. "So true." She spotted Hyde behind Kyle. "Oh hey sweetie. I'm glad your home. You can meet Kyle. We go to school together. Kyle this is my husband Hyde, Steven this is Kyle."

Kyle put his hand out for Hyde to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hyde shook his hand grudgingly and then walked over to Jackie and kissed her passionately before turning back to Kyle with his arm around his wife. "Yeah…can't say I know much about you though."

Jackie sensing her husbands jealousy stepped in. "I told you he was in my English class…"

Hyde looked the guy up and down. "There's a lot of kids in your class." He said.

Kyle smiled nervously. "Yes well…she's told me a lot about you and what a great husband you are."

Hyde tightened his grip on Jackie's shoulder. "Really?"

Kyle nodded. "Yep."

Jackie rubbed Hyde's chest and his grip on her lessened slightly. "We're doing a project together…but someone slashed my tires so he gave me a ride home."

Hyde looked down at her. "Someone slashed your tires?" He said nervously.

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

"Are you ok?" He asked looking her up and down.

"I'm fine sweetie. It was while I was in class I suppose." She assured him.

Hyde looked at Kyle. "Did you see who it was?"

Kyle shook his head. "Unfortunately no. But I'll ask people around campus and I'll let you both know if I hear anything."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you. That would be great."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…cool…whatever."

Kyle nodded. "Alright…well it was nice to meet you. And I'll see you in class next week Jackie." He said turning towards the door.

Jackie smiled and walked over to the door. "Thank you for driving me home, and picking up my books today."

Kyle nodded. "No problem…see you later."

Jackie smiled. "Bye." She shut the door behind him and turned to her husband. "I'll tell you…it's been a long day."

Hyde nodded. "I guess so…" A beat. "He picked up your books for you too?"

Jackie smiled and walked over to him leaning up to kiss him gently and then wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah I was running late…and I dropped everything. And it's kind of hard to bend down with this protruding belly of mine." She laughed.

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

Jackie stroked his cheek. "Honey…are you jealous?"

"You could have called me you know." He said avoiding her question.

Jackie nodded. "I know…but Kyle and I figured it would just be easier this way. And I was tired…I just wanted to come  
home. And then that way, we can pick my car up tomorrow or something."

Hyde sighed. "Fine."

Jackie kissed him again. "He's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about…ever."

Hyde nodded. "I know…I just…"

Jackie smiled and held him closer. "I know baby…I know…"

"Just next time…will you call me if you need something?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "I promise."

Hyde held her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Jackie smiled relaxing finally in his arms. "I love you too baby."

"You hungry?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Starved!"

Hyde smiled and pulled away from her. "Why don't you head upstairs and draw yourself a bubble bath and I'll cook you something special. You must be tired from such a long day."

Jackie smiled happily and kissed him again. "That sounds perfect."

"Alright. I'll be up in a little while." He said patting her behind as she left.

Hyde watched his wife walk away and realized that she did love him. Kyle seemed like a nice guy…and for **_now_**…he was letting the whole thing go. Right now he just had to take care of his wife…that's what mattered the most.

* * *

**So you know what to do! GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-A whole lot of DRAMA will ensue with the Hyde family. But what affect will it have on their unborn child? GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And then look out for an update as soon as I can:D  
**


	11. And I need her in the daytime

**Ok...so not as many reviews as the last two chapters...but still I got some. This one I really need a lot cuz this took me awhile to write! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! **

* * *

**  
**

Three weeks later, Hyde and Jackie were in a bit of a rut. Jackie was busy with school and even though Hyde asked her to stop going to school as much she didn't listen to him. He was working a lot more to earn as much money as he could for when the baby did eventually come. When they were around each other, usually only in the mornings and at night they talked, occasional shared a kiss or two but that was about it. There was no making love…and most times Jackie would either cry herself to sleep or get up and leave the room. She thought Hyde didn't notice but most nights he did and would lie awake trying to think of something to say or do to change their current situation. Jackie spent a lot of time working on projects and homework with Kyle, usually at the library. And even though Hyde had told Jackie he forgave her last time Kyle showed up at their house, he wasn't ok with it but he didn't want to bring it up again. One Saturday morning, Jackie was cooking breakfast for Hyde who was sitting at the table reading the paper. He eyed her gently and could sense she was not feeling so well. She placed his food in front of him and then leaned up against the counter holding her stomach with both hands.

Hyde took a deep breathe and looked at her. "Uh…are you ok?"

Jackie took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Uh…yeah. The baby just keeps kicking the crap out of me."

Hyde fidgeted, fighting with himself on whether or not to go over to her. "Um…I don't know what you want me to say."

Jackie laughed bitterly. "There is nothing to say Steven…just…" She sighed. "Just eat your breakfast and go to work…like usual." She said pushing off of the counter and out of the kitchen.

Hyde sighed and looked down at his breakfast suddenly not feeling so hungry. He grabbed his coat and keys and went to the car to go to work.

* * *

That afternoon, Jackie was putting some laundry away when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Jackie. It's Kyle." She heard.

She smiled since lately he was the only one she could talk to. Most of her friends were busy with their own lives. "Oh Hi Kyle. What's up?"

"Well I know we said that we were going to get together tomorrow to finish up the project but my sister just called and she's going to be in town then. Is there anyway we could get together today instead?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Um yeah sure…although I'm not feeling so great today. The kid isn't treating its mom so well already." She laughed.

Kyle laughed. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need anything?" He asked.

She sighed. "No. I don't think there's anything you can do. But thank you."

"Well…would it be better if I came over there to work on the project instead of meeting somewhere else? You would probably feel more comfortable in your own home." He said.

She sat down on her bed. "Um…yeah that is a good idea…its just…"

"You have to ask Hyde first?" He asked.

She sighed. "I just…things have been so bad with us lately…I don't know what to do."

Kyle was silent for a minute. "Jackie…are you ok?"

She started to tear up. "Kyle my marriage is falling apart…and I have a baby on the way. I feel so alone…and I love Steven so much…but I just…I'm not happy."

"I'm coming over ok? Just stay there…we can talk when I get there ok?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Ok. Thank you…"

"I'll see you in a little bit." He said before hanging up.

* * *

Back at Groove's Hyde was sitting behind the counter staring off into space. Donna came up to the counter and said his name but he didn't seem to hear her. She tried again…still nothing. She tapped his shoulder and he snapped out of his daze and nodded at her.

"Hey Donna…" He said softly.

"Wow…in all my years of knowing you I've never seen you so sad looking in my life." She said nervously.

Hyde sighed. "Donna…things between Jackie and me lately…have been…really shitty."

Donna who was holding Lucas sat down next to him behind the counter. "What do you mean?"

Hyde took hold of Lucas's little hand and stared at him, not Donna. "Well…you've been busy lately so you neither of us have really talked to anyone."

Donna was panicking now. "Hyde…what's going on?"

Hyde sighed. "We were fine…and then she met this guy Kyle at school and-"

"Wait! Is she having an affair?" Donna asked totally shocked.

Hyde shook his head adamantly. "No…no."

"Well then I don't get it?" Donna said confused.

Hyde sighed. "I don't know…I just bugged out when I saw her with him. And after I first met him…that night everything seemed fine. But then…I don't know…I've been working a lot and she's been busy with school. We hardly talk…and if we do we are either fighting or talking about bills or her appointments."

"Geez…" Donna said sadly.

"Yeah…we haven't…" He blushed. "Ya know…"

"Had sex?" Donna laughed.

"God Donna…don't say it so loud." He said nervously looking around.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Since when have you been shy about sex?"

Hyde gestured towards Lucas. "Since kids got involved in our lives."

Donna sighed. "Whatever. How long has it been?"

Hyde sighed miserably. "Three weeks."

Donna's eyes bugged. "No!"

Hyde sighed. "Oh yes…"

Donna rubbed his back. "Wow…that's like…forever. Especially for you two."

Hyde nodded. "I know…no…ok wait…that's not the point here. She's unhappy…I can see it. And I'm unhappy…I just don't know what to do."

Donna held Lucas closer. "Hyde…can I ask you something?"

Hyde nodded. "Shoot."

"Do you love her?" She asked honestly.

Hyde smiled just thinking about happier times between them. "Yeah. I do."

"Ok then…fix it." She said simply.

Hyde stared at her for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak. "Fix it."

Donna nodded her lead. "Yep. Fix it." She shrugged.

Hyde stared at her confused. "Ok but…I don't know…how?"

Donna sighed and looked at Lucas. "Honey…I hope you are taking mental notes. I don't want you to be as stupid as your Uncle Hyde is."

Hyde scoffed. "God Donna…you don't have to be so mean about it."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I do when your being an ass."

Hyde gasped. "What the hell?"

"Hyde…your wife is having a baby. Do you realize that?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "No…I just thought she was getting wicked fat." He said sarcastically.

Donna's eyes narrowed. "You better pray I don't tell Jackie that…that will only make your problems worse."

Hyde fidgeted nervously. "I didn't…could you-" He paused. "Please don't tell her."

Donna smiled. "I can use this to my advantage."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "You woman are evil."

Donna laughed. "Well we women have got to stick together when we have you morons to deal with."

Hyde nodded. "Suppose that's about right."

Donna nodded. "Ok…to fix that…tell me she's beautiful."

Hyde smiled thinking about her. "She's gorgeous."

Donna smiled. "Good. And you already told me you loved her so I'll let that one slide. Now…back to the problem at hand. How you fix this little tiff you seem to be having." She said waving her hand in front of Hyde.

"Yeah…how do I do that? Cuz I really wanna do that…" He said.

Donna nodded. "You're gonna need flowers."

Hyde nodded. "Flowers. Flowers are good."

"Do you know what her favorite flowers are?" She asked.

"Roses of course. I mean…it is Jackie. She's a helpless romantic and roses just signify true love." He paused. "Those are her words not mine."

Donna nodded approvingly. "Good cuz that just sounded gay."

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah…ok what else will you need? Oh! Chocolates! I mean those are always good but since she is pregnant that will just make her happier."

Hyde nodded as he started writing this all down. "Ok this is good…what else?"

Donna nodded. "And you need to tell her all the things you told me. Tell her you're sorry and that you love her. Tell her that you want to make things better…back to what they were before this all happened. I know you don't like talking but that's the only thing you are going to be able to do to fix all of this."

Hyde nodded. "I know…I'm just not so good with words."

Donna patted him on the back. "Well you're gonna have to be."

Hyde nodded. "Alright. After work I'm gonna go straight to the store and get all this stuff ready. Thanks Donna."

Donna smiled. "No problem. Let me know how it goes…oh and another thing."

"What?" He asked.

Donna pointed at him. "Do NOT screw this up!"

* * *

Back at their condo, Jackie had tried ten times to call him at Groove's just so he knew that Kyle would be there. But he wasn't answering so she hung up frustrated by this. She knew that it would be better to tell him that he would be there then for him to happen upon it. That would only make things worse. Jackie was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang she jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Kyle." She sniffled.

He had bags of junk food in his hands and he smiled at her. "Hey…brought some comfort foods to cheer you up."

Jackie smiled. "Aww…that was sweet of you. Thank you. Come in." She said moving aside to let him in.

"So I figured that we could eat and you could vent…and then we'll work on the project later ok?" He said setting everything down on the coffee table.

Jackie smiled. "That sounds great."

Kyle opened some bags of chips. "So…what do you want first? Cheese puffs or sour cream and onion chips?"

Jackie smiled. "How about both?"

Kyle poured them both into a bowl. "Both it is."

Jackie sat down on the couch. "Seriously…Kyle this was so nice of you. Thank you for doing this."

He shrugged. "Hey…what are friends for?"

Jackie smiled and put a chip in her mouth and cleared her throat. "Steven is jealous of you."

Kyle stared at her in disbelief. "Really?"

Jackie nodded. "He said he was over it. But I can tell he's not…I always know he's angry and when he's jealous."

"Hey Jackie?" He asked trying not to laugh.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm gay." He stated.

Jackie looked up at him in shock. "Wait…what?"

He laughed. "I'm gay."

Jackie smiled at him and hugged him bumping him with her baby bump but not caring. "Oh that's great!"

Kyle shrugged. "Wow…you're the first person to say that."

Jackie laughed and pulled back. "Oh…I just…I'm sorry. I mean…I don't care that your gay that's great for you! And…now  
Steven really does have nothing to worry about."

Kyle nodded. "I wanted to tell you before…I just haven't told many people…"

She placed a hand on her heart. "Oh…and you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah…I mean we're friends right?" He asked nervously.

Jackie nodded. "Of course we are."

"Good…" He took a deep breathe. "See I moved here from New York City at the beginning of the school year. I told my parents I was gay and they weren't so accepting of it…I wanted to start over. And when I met you in class…you just seemed really nice. I didn't mean for it to cause trouble with you and Hyde…I was just looking for a friend…I didn't mean to seem like I had a thing for you. I mean if I was straight I'm sure I would. You're hot." He said.

Jackie laughed. "Why thank you."

He laughed too. "I really am sorry…"

Jackie patted his thigh. "It's fine…I'm glad you could open up to me."

He nodded. "Its great for me too…I've been looking for a friend to talk to about it."

Jackie smiled. "Well now you have one."

Kyle waved his hand. "Yes I do…and now that that is settled…let's talk about you. I mean that's what we're here for."

Jackie smiled. "Well…I just I really want things to back to normal with us. We we're doing so great…we've had such hard times before…but things we're finally good. And especially since I'm pregnant now…I don't want to be fighting with him. I don't want to loose him…again…" She said tearing up again.

Kyle scooted closer to her again. "Oh don't cry…"

"I can't help it Kyle…I just love him so much." She said crying harder.

"Oh honey…" He said wrapping an arm around him.

"We barley talk anymore…I kissed him once maybe twice this week…I mean we haven't had sex in three weeks!" She yelled frustrated.

Kyle's eyes bugged. "Wow…and he's is hot."

Jackie nodded. "I know!"

"I mean when he came down here that day I met him, he was in that tight rocker T-shirt and his muscles were just bursting at the seams. And his jeans…damn they fit just right." He said.

Jackie laughed. "I can honestly this is a first for me…I've never talked to a gay man about how sexy my husband is."

He laughed. "Is it making you feel better?"

She laughed. "Yes it is."

"Good." He rubbed her shoulders. "God…you're tense. You need a massage."

Jackie smiled. "I would love a massage…" She nudged him. "If you're willing to give one…" She teased.

He smiled. "Gay men give the best massages."

Jackie smiled. "This would be another first for me."

He smiled and got up behind the couch and stood behind her slowly beginning to massage her shoulders. She relaxed at his touch and melted into it.

"God…that feels so good." She smiled.

"Good. Just relax and continue venting." He urged her.

"Ok…where was I." She said in deep thought.

Just then the door opened with Hyde standing there with roses and chocolates in his hands. "Jackie I'm-"

He stopped mid sentence noticing Kyle standing behind Jackie massaging her shoulders. All thoughts of working things out with Jackie seemed to disappear and his main purpose was to kill Kyle.

"Steven its not-" She said.

"Save it Jackie." He said throwing the flowers on the chair beside the door.

"Hyde…you should probably listen to her I'm not here to-" Kyle started.

"To hit on my wife? To have your fucking hands on her?" He yelled stalking towards him.

"Steven stop it!" Jackie yelled fearing the worst.

Hyde laughed bitterly. "I can't fucking believe I came here to try and talk to you and work things out and here you are with this moron. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and told Donna you weren't sneaking around behind my back." He paused. "Guess I was wrong."

Jackie started to tear up. "Steven I'm not cheating on you!"

He laughed. "Where have I heard that before?"

She put a hand on her hip and tried to stop her hands from trembling. "That's not fair…nothing happened between me and Michael."

"So you said…" He said feeling the rage become worse within him.

"Steven I'm not cheating on you Kyle is-" She tried to say but Hyde's fist collided with Kyle's eye before she had time. "Steven!"

"Fuck…" Kyle said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Jackie…call me later ok?" He said glaring at Hyde. "You don't know how lucky you really are man…" He shook his head and walked away.

Jackie smacked Hyde on the arm and he turned around to look at her, a mix of rage and devastation was coursing through her. "I hate you Steven Hyde."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You are the one who is cheating."

Jackie cried harder. "I'm not cheating on you! I would never cheat on you! I thought we got over this! God damn it Steven! If you had listened to me for five seconds you would have heard me finish my sentence telling you Kyle is gay!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to believe her while the other part was still raging with anger. "Right…"

"He is! He just told me he was. He moved away from his family and he found me and wanted to be friends with me…he confided in me and he was here to cheer me up. We we're supposed to be finishing our project but he wanted to make sure I was ok." She said starting to get more angry then sad.

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah…by giving you a massage."

Jackie shook her head. "I really thought we we're past this Steven but we're not are we? You still don't trust me…"

Hyde looked all around the room anywhere but at her. "You could have at least called me to tell me he would be here."

She sighed. "I tried. But you didn't answer."

Hyde looked back at her with such rage in his eyes it scared her. "Yeah right."

"Steven I-" She said suddenly feeling scared.

"No. Ya know what? I don't need this. Enjoy the flowers and the candy…although I'm not sure you deserve it. I'm outta here." He said storming out of the house once again.

Jackie collapsed on the couch in tears clutching her stomach. She slowly reached to the table beside the couch and picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number.

"Hello?" Jackie heard.

"Donna…" Jackie sobbed.

"Jackie?" Donna asked nervously as she stopped washing the dishes.

"Donna…" She hiccupped. "Steven…he's-I…Steven…" She cried harder.

"Jackie I can't understand you…" She said nervously. "I'll be over in a minute ok? Just hand on."

Jackie hung up the phone and cried harder and harder until Donna finally showed up. Donna had keys to the house so she let herself in and ran to her friend's side.

"Hey…hey what happened?" Donna asked taking the very pregnant Jackie into her arms.

"Steven came home to talk to me…because things haven't been so good between us lately. And Kyle was here…he was giving me a massage because I'm so stressed and tired…and the baby is killing me." She hiccupped.

"He was giving you a massage?" Donna asked nervously.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh not you too…"

Donna shrugged. "Well…"

"Donna he's gay." She stated simply.

Donna's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh…he is?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes! And I tried to tell Steven that but he wouldn't listen to me and he accused me of cheating and he stormed out! Donna…" She said tearing up again. "He left me…he actually left me."

Donna sighed and pulled Jackie to her again. "Oh Jackie…this is not how I wanted things to turn out for you guys."

Jackie pulled back again. "What do you mean?"

"I went to see Hyde today at the store and he told me what's been going on. I told him to come here and apologize and fix things with you…the flowers and candy and all…that was my idea." She said looking over at them beside the door.

Jackie tried to take a few deep breaths. "Donna…I love him so much."

Donna nodded and rubbed her back. "I know you do…"

"And I'm pregnant…I'm due so soon…and I can't do this on my own. I need his help…but now he walked out on me." She said crying even harder.

Donna sighed. "Oh hon…"

"I just don't know what to do…" She said falling into her friends arms once again.

* * *

At Eric and Donna's house. Hyde was banging on the door in a fit of rage when Eric opened the door. 

"Figured you'd be showing up here." Eric said moving aside to let him in.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He yelled.

"Donna just went over to your house to see Jackie…to comfort her I suppose." He said.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Donna told me what's been going on with you two…and what happened this time?" He asked.

"She is fucking cheating on me with some moron from school named Kyle. She claims he's gay but I fucking doubt that." He said pacing around. "She said she tried to call me too...but she said I didn't answer. The phone never rang."

Eric sighed. "Why do you always doubt her?"

Hyde looked back at him. "What?"

"Hyde…you always think the worst. And from what I can see…Jackie loves you very much. She doesn't want to hurt you…and if you think about it…whenever you get in these situations you do something to hurt her." He pointed out.

Hyde tensed. "I didn't do anything wrong this time."

Eric sighed. "You haven't been the best husband lately." Hyde opened his mouth to talk but Eric interjected. "And she hasn't been the best wife either…but she's pregnant and she needs you…and man…" He paused. "You walked out on her Plus I tried calling you too...you didn't answer. Kelso went by to check on you and saw that Leo had unplugged the phone. But the point is here...you walked out. Not her..."

Hyde stood motionless for a moment thinking of what to say. "I…I didn't…"

"That's the one thing you never wanted to do when you got married…you didn't want to be your parents." He said.

Hyde felt like he was being stabbed in the heart at the realization. "I…I don't…I didn't mean to do that…" He said sitting down next to Eric.

Eric nodded. "I know man…but now you need to go back there and fix this. She needs you…she's bringing a baby into this world. Your baby…her baby…don't you want to be a part of that?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then you need to go back there and talk this out with Jackie. She is due so soon…and if you walk away there is no going back again…she gave you this last chance man…don't fuck it up." He said standing up and opening the door for him to leave.

Hyde sat there for a moment letting his friends words sink in as he stood up and exited the house before turning to Eric. "Thanks man."

Eric smiled. "Anytime. Now go get her…"

* * *

Hyde pulled up to the condo and saw Donna's car in the driveway. He got out and let himself in and saw Donna cleaning some things up. But there was no sign of Jackie. That made his heart pace quicken. 

"Donna?" He asked nervously.

Donna looked over at him and nodded her head upstairs. "She's in your room."

"How mad is she?" He asked.

"She's more sad then mad Hyde…you left her." She said.

"I just…I had to leave." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Kyle is gay…" She stated.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

"Why don't you trust her Hyde?" She asked stepping towards him.

Hyde shook his head. "I don't know…I really don't know."

"Well you better figure out why and fix it because you can't keep doing this to her…" She said. "I sent you here to fix things and I told you not to fuck it up…and that's what you did."

Hyde sighed defeatedly. "Don't I always?"

"Sometimes. But it doesn't have to always be like that…" She said.

Hyde nodded. "I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously. "Last time I left you to handle it…it got worse."

Hyde nodded. "I won't let that happen again. I promise."

Donna nodded. "Ok then…call me later."

Hyde nodded. "Will do…and thanks."

Donna just smiled and picked up her things and left. Hyde saw the flowers he had bought were in a vase and the chocolates were mostly gone. He smiled weakly and then walked upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door gently and saw Jackie curled up on her favorite comfy chair, sipping hot chocolate. She looked over at him and sat motionless not sure what to do. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it staring at her, in all her beautiful glory.

"Hi…" He whispered.

Jackie looked down at her cup and then set it down on the tabled beside her. "Hi…"

"Jacks…I'm so sor-" He started.

She stood up and put her hand up to stop him. "I don't want you to say you are sorry Steven."

He nodded in understanding and stepped towards her. "I know…but I am."

"Steven…how could you walk out on me?" She asked starting to cry.

He hung his head in shame. "I don't know…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I hate those words…"

Hyde nodded. "I know…"

Jackie looked up at him with rage. "Steven…when we get into a fight…yell and scream until your blue in the face! Break something if you have to! But don't you ever! EVER! Walk out on me again…" She said shoving him backwards.

He stared at her wanting nothing more then to collect her into his arms and kiss her until the end of time. "Jackie-"

"Steven that's the one thing you promised you would never do…everyone in my life has walked out on me…I never thought you would. No matter how bad things got…I know I've been off lately too…but I would never do that to you. Or cheat on you for that matter." She said tearing up again.

Hyde took another step towards her. "I will never do that again."

Jackie wiped a few of her tears away. "Steven I-" She grabbed her stomach as a sudden surge of pain pulsed through her body.  
"I…" Another one. "Oh shit…" She said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Jacks…" Hyde said suddenly feeling more nervous then before.

"Steven…" She grabbed her stomach again. "Oww…Steven something's not right…" She said looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "Steven…call 911."

Hyde's eyes widened with surprised and he ran to the phone forgetting their conversation…worrying about nothing but his wife and daughter.

"911. What is your emergency?" The woman asked.

"My wife. She's pregnant…she's in a lot of pain." He said.

"How pregnant is she?" She asked.

"About eight months. She shouldn't' be going into labor. Something's not right. Please…send doctors…please…" He begged.

The woman replied. "Where do you live?"

"28 Elm Street." He said.

"Ok. The Paramedics are on their way." She said.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"Stay on the phone with me and go to your wife…hold her hand until they get there." The woman said.

"Ok…" He picked up the receiver and brought it over to Jackie and took her hand. "Hey…hang in there. There coming to get you ok?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Ok…" She cried.

Hyde pulled her closer and kissed her head. "It's going to be ok…I love you." He said.

She nodded her head and held her stomach for dear life. "I love you too…"

_**To be Cont... **  
_

* * *

**Well...you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm hoping for a lot like in chapters 8 and 9! That really gave me the motivation to write! So if you want to see what happens next SOON REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS!  
**


	12. And I need her in the night

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the many reviews! I loved them! And they made me find the time today in my most busiest of days to write you all a new chapter! So...read this one and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

When the Paramedics got there, Hyde's mind went into overdrive. He watched them carry Jackie onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Someone had to push him into the car because his feet seemed to be permanently stuck to the ground in pure fear. His mind was reeling with a million horrible outcomes of this situation, all of them ending with him all by himself living in pure misery, without the love of his life…or his unborn child. He snapped out of his thoughts when one of the Paramedics squeezed his shoulder and urged him to follow them into the hospital. As he followed the Doctors into the hospital, one of them stopped Hyde as they wheeled Jackie into a far off hallway. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The Doctor tried to smile at him. "Mr…?"

"Hyde." He said.

The Doctor nodded. "Mr. Hyde…you are going to have to wait out here while we run some tests on your wife to determine the problem." He said.

Hyde shook his head. "No."

The Doctor sighed. "Sir…I know this is a difficult time for you-"

"My wife and baby could die! Do you really think I'm going to stay out here while your there with her?" He asked getting angry.

"Sir. I promise we will come get you as soon as we find out what's wrong." He said distancing himself from Hyde.

"Yeah…or when there's no time for me to say goodbye." He said starting to tear up.

"Sir…we need you to stay out here and fill out some paperwork…and you can call some family. I assure you we will do everything we can to protect your wife. And your child." He said honestly.

Hyde nodded his head. "Please help her…"

He nodded. "We will. Now go over to the front desk and they will direct you on what to do. I'll come out as soon as I have news ok?"

Hyde nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

Hyde watched him walk behind the double doors and went to the front desk trying to keep his composure. The woman at the front desk smiled weakly at him.

"Mr. Hyde?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…that's me."

"Ok. I have some paper work here for you to fill out. It's all insurance wavers and information." She said handing it to him.

Hyde nodded. "Uh…ok. But…can I call my family first?" He asked weakly.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Here. Use this phone and take your time."

Hyde smiled softly. "Thank you." He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had called more than a thousand times in his life. The only things he could hear were the ringing of the phone and his heart beat.

"Hello?" He heard on the other end.

He cleared his throat. "Red…" He chocked out.

"Steven?" He asked. "Steven is that you?"

"Red…I…Jackie's in the hospital. Something's wrong with the baby…and her. They won't let me in…I need…could you…please come down here. Please…I can't do this on my own." He said suddenly breaking down.

"Son…I'll be right there. Just hang on…Kitty and I will be right there." He assured him.

Hyde held onto the counter tightly. "Thank you."

He hung up and took the papers to fill out and took a seat near the doors where they had taken Jackie. He stared down at them and tried to focus on filling them out, but all the words seemed to jumble into what all looked like Jackie. The world was spinning fast around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up to see Red and all his friends and family. Without even thinking he jumped up and grabbed onto Red for dear life who returned the hug. His friends seemed to be crying around him.

"It's ok…" Red said hugging Hyde back.

"They have to be ok…" He cried.

Red nodded. "They will be. Jackie's strong…she'll make it through. So will your daughter. It's going to be ok."

"This is my fault." He said pulling back from him.

Red sighed. "How do you figure that?"

Hyde started pacing. "We've been fighting…she's been under stress. I haven't been a good husband. I haven't taken care of her like I know I can because I'm to God Damn stubborn. God if she makes it through this I swear on my life I'll never let her down again. I'll be by her side no matter what…I don't care what I have to do. She just…she has to be ok. My daughter has to be ok…Jackie…there my life." He said looking up at Red again and his friends. "What do I do?"

Red looked over at Kitty who took a step towards the boy she considered to be her son and placed a motherly hand on his cheek. "Sweetie…you have to pray."

Hyde stared down at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Pray."

She nodded. "Yes. Pray."

Hyde nodded as his friends all surrounded him and they hugged as Kitty began to pray softly reciting the Our Father. Hyde said it mentally in his head, remembering it from the times Kitty had said it herself. And when she was done he said his own silent prayer to the man upstairs.

_God…I…I know I haven't always believed in you. But right now I need to believe your there. And if you are…please help Jackie. Please help my daughter. They don't deserve this because of my own stupidity. I'll do whatever it takes to save them…please spare them. For me…I've never asked you for anything in my life…so please. Save them._

The same Doctor who had talked to Hyde before and Jackie's own Doctor walked over to them.

"Hello Hyde." Dr. Sheldon said.

"Dr. Sheldon." He said walking over to him. "What is it? What's wrong? Is she going into labor now?"

Dr. Sheldon shook his head. "No. She's not going into labor. She was experiencing early pregnancy pains due to a high level of stress and anxiety." He explained.

"Ok…so what do you do now?" He asked anxiously.

"Her blood pressure is much higher then it should be…and she is experiencing some swelling around her waist and her legs and feet. I can tell she is very tired and weak…and while she isn't due for about a month…I want her to stay off of her feet completely. She needs to eat more because she has not gained as much weight as she should have." He started to explain.

"She's…she's going to be ok though right?" Hyde asked.

Dr. Sheldon nodded. "Yes. Dr. Peters and I want to keep an eye on her tonight though so I want her to stay the night."  
Hyde nodded. "And the baby?" He asked.

Dr. Sheldon took out a clipboard of some information. "I ran another ultrasound. I checked her heartbeat and her appearance from the picture and she seems fine to me. If Jackie can get her weight up a little bit more then I think the baby will be perfectly healthy."

Hyde shook his head. "I…I mean…she's really going to be ok?"

Dr. Sheldon walked closer to her. "For right now…Jackie is ok. But she is very…very weak Hyde. I want you to understand that the next month of her life and the baby's life is going to be the most crucial month of their life."

Hyde nodded. "I understand."

"I'm going to check on her tomorrow and then she should be able to go home after that. But while she is home, she had to be on. full bed rest and I want someone with her at all times. If you are at work someone here needs to be with her incase she starts experiencing pains again and she might even go into labor early." He stated honestly.

Hyde nodded. "Ok." He turned to his friends. "Will you guys help me with that?"

They all nodded their heads. "Of course." They said.

Hyde smiled at them and turned back to Dr. Sheldon and Dr. Peters. "We can do that."

Dr. Sheldon smiled. "Good."

"Um…can I go see her now?" Hyde asked anxiously.

Dr. Peters smiled. "Sure. Nurse Anna is just setting her up in her room for the night; she'll be attaching her to a heart monitor and an IV for the pain. She may be a little out of it but you can go in. One at a time…so Mr. Hyde…why don't you go first?" He said pointing to her room.

Hyde nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to his friends. "Um…I may be awhile but you can go or-"

Eric cut him off and patted his back. "We'll be right here."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks."

He walked slowly over to the door and took a deep breathe to brace himself before entering. He slowly turned the doorknob and walked in just as the Nurse was sticking Jackie with an IV. He saw her wince in pain a little since she hated needles. The woman smiled at her and pulled the blankets around her.

"You're all set Mrs. Hyde. If you need anything just press that red button on your left." She pointed to it.

Jackie smiled softly. "Thank you."

She smiled and turned to see Hyde. "Well…seems you have a visitor. I'll just leave you two alone."

She smiled and patted Hyde on the shoulder and he smiled back. Jackie looked at him, not smiling but not frowning either Hyde took a deep breath and then stepped towards her, kneeling down beside her bed, resting his head in her lap.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde started to cry into her. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

Jackie teared up too and scratched his scalp gently. "It's ok Steven…its ok."

Hyde looked up at her and took her hands in his, kissing them both gently. "It's not…it's not Jackie…I was way out of line. Tonight…and these past couple of weeks. I should have trusted you…you love me."

Jackie smiled and tearfully stroked his face. "I do love you."

"You wouldn't hurt me." He said kissing her hands again.

Jackie nodded. "No. I wouldn't."

"I'm so sorry." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. "I put you and our daughter into jeopardy."

Jackie pulled his face up to hers again. "We are fine."

Hyde shook his head. "Yes you are…but…if something had-"

Jackie put her fingers to his lips and hushed him. "No…Steven we're fine."

He sighed and rested his head against her stomach again and felt his daughter kick at Jackie's stomach gently. "I love you both."

Jackie felt the tears coming again and she tried to suppress them. "Steven…look at me."

Hyde looked up at her with his head still near her stomach. "I love you. And I love our daughter. I know we've been fighting…a lot. And I hated that time…and I hated that you didn't trust me…but right now…I just need you by my side."

"I am." He assured her.

She smiled and wrapped her fingers in his curls. "I know that…"

Hyde kissed her stomach again. "I'll never do that again…I don't know what got into me. I just…I just go scared."

Jackie frowned. "Scared of what?"

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…no matter how far we come in our relationship I always think you deserve better."

Jackie stiffened. "Steven I don-"

He stopped her. "No…just let me say this. I'll loose my nerve if I don't…and maybe if I do say it I'll be able to get passed it." He paused to see if she would interrupt again but she just stared at him expectantly. "When I first met you…I thought you were beautiful. You were rich and perfect…you had everything. Or so I thought…and I just figured you would end up with some rich stock broker would give you the biggest, most extravagant, perfect house. He would shower you with money and expensive gifts and provide perfectly for you and your kids. No matter how much I liked you…I figured you would never want or need a guy like me. I can't provide for you that way no matter how badly I want to…and when you did choose me…I wanted to never let you go. But that thought was always in the back of my mind that you would find a better man…that perfect guy and move on to him. That scares me Jackie…it terrifies me. And that's why I stayed with Sam…that way you would find that guy. But…I realized I loved you to much to let it happen…so got you back. But it doesn't mean I don't think that you could do better."

Jackie let her tears fall but wiped them away quickly before taking a deep, hard breath and held his face in her hands. "You are my perfect guy."

Hyde smiled and felt the emotions, pain and fear wash through him. "I know that now…"

Jackie smiled and pulled him to her, holding onto him tightly. "I'll never leave you Steven…promise me…you'll never leave me again either."

Hyde buried his face in her neck. "Never. Ever. Again."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head kissing the side of her husbands face. "I know you won't…you love me." She whispered again.

He pulled away from her and held her face in his hands. "Jackie Beulah Burkhart Hyde…I love you more than anything in this world."

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Good to know."

He laughed and pulled her back in for a hug not caring that he was crying. "I'm so happy you are ok…I would have never forgiven myself."

Jackie smiled. "So…we're good then? No more of this no talking, or kissing…god even no sex thing?"

Hyde smiled and laughed. "We are way past that. I never…ever want that again."

Jackie laughed. "Me either."

He put his hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "I can feel her kicking."

Jackie nodded. "She does that a lot. I can tell she's going to be feisty."

He smirked. "Yep. She's definitely you're daughter. She kicks just like you. From the knees down I'm like a freakin POW."

Jackie laughed. "I'm a tough chick."

Hyde smiled and nodded his head. "Sure are." He felt their daughter kick some more. "Does it hurt?"

Jackie shrugged. "Sometimes…if she kicks at my bladder or kidneys. Other then that…it just kind of feels weird."

Hyde nodded and leaned down to her stomach and whispered to it. "Hey kid…give your Mom a break. Wait till you get out of the womb before you drive us both completely insane."

Jackie laughed. "Dr. Sheldon said she is ok right?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. He said she is ok. But he said you need to eat more because you are really weak."

Jackie nodded. "I figured as much. I haven't eaten much lately…"

Hyde nodded and stroked her cheeks. "Well that's going to change soon."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yep." He shifted on the bed to become more comfortable and be closer to her. "You are from now on put on complete bed rest and if you need to go somewhere you ask me and I carry you. And I will cook everything and anything you want."

Jackie smiled. "I think I could get used to this."

He smiled. "Well we need to get you and our little girl healthier ok?"

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

Hyde leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door, he could see the whole gang behind Dr. Sheldon and he laughed.

"Hey Dr. Sheldon." Jackie said.

"I know I said one at a time…but they won't stop nagging me. They want to see Jackie. Can they come in now?" He asked anxiously.

Hyde laughed and looked back at Jackie. "You ready?"

Jackie nodded. "Send them in."

He sighed with relief. "Thank you."

The gang rushed to Jackie's bed side and started asking a million questions. "Are you ok?" "Are you in pain?" "Can we get you anything?" "Should we kick Hyde's ass?"

Jackie laughed. "I'm fine…the baby and I are fine." She assured them.

Donna who was holding Lucas chimed in. "Can I still kick Hyde's ass?"

Jackie laughed. "No Donna. Maybe later." She winked.

Hyde groaned. "Gee…thanks babe."

Jackie smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Actually…I am kinda hungry. Can I get some food…other then the crap they have here?"

Kitty laughed with her signature laugh. "I knew you would say that! Come on gang! Help me carry in the food from the car!"

Red looked at her. "When the hell did you fill the car with food?"

Kitty smiled. "We women are fast little devils. I knew what my Jackie would need so I had it ready…God." She laughed and

winked at Jackie. "Men." She looked back at everyone. "Ok. Let's go!"

They all started to walk towards the door, Hyde was going to stay behind when he grabbed Eric's arm. "Hey man…"

Eric nodded. "Hey. I'm glad everything's ok."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah me too man…me too…"

Eric smiled. "What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked.

Eric nodded. "Of course man. What is it?"

"Could you call Jackie's friend Kyle and ask him to come down…I'm sure Jackie would love to see him and I want to apologize." He said.

Eric nodded sure. "I'll look him up. What's his name?"

"Kyle Landers." He said.

Eric nodded. "Sure. I'll go do that now. Why don't you stay here with Jackie?"

Hyde nodded and patted Eric's shoulder. "Thanks man."

He walked back over to Jackie and sat with her. "Hey you."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "Hey. What was that about?"

"Nothing." He kissed her again and placed his hand on her stomach. "Do you need anything else?"

She sighed and snuggled into her husband. "Just you."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "You have me babe. All of me."

* * *

The gang came back up and spread out the food around the room all eating together and laughing. Kitty kept piling Jackie's plate with food to make sure she ate as much as she possibly could. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Sheldon walked in and smiled at Hyde.

"Hi. There's another visitor here to see Jackie…could you come identify him for us Mr. Hyde?" He asked.

Hyde nodded and looked back at Eric who got the hint and smiled signifying that when Hyde came back Eric would get everyone to leave. Hyde walked out into the hallway and spotted Kyle who was nervously leaning up against the wall. He saw Hyde and walked over to him.

"Hey…" He said.

Hyde hung his head in shame. "Hey…"

"Is Jackie ok? Your friend Eric didn't say much…" He said nervously.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. She's ok…her and the baby are fine. The Doctors said she was a little weak, she needs to eat more to regain her strength and all."

Kyle nodded. "Good. Good…everything will be fine."

Hyde nodded. "Yep." He looked down and sighed. "Look…Kyle I'm so sorry." He said pointing at Kyle's black eye. "I overreacted. I'm so…sorry."

Kyle nodded. "Hey…if I saw my boyfriend getting a massage from another man as fine as me I would react the same way."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah…it freaked me out."

Kyle nodded. "I understand. It's ok…I forgive you."

Hyde nodded. "Thank you. I just…I want you to know I'm not generally a violent person. I would never hurt Jackie."

Kyle nodded. "I know."

Hyde sighed. "Good…I wanted you to come down here so I could apologize to you and I'm sure Jackie would love to see you.You've been a great friend to her…and I appreciate that…contrary to how I may have acted before."

Kyle smiled. "She's been a great friend to me too…I don't know many people out here and she's been the only one who's supported me."

Hyde smiled. "She's good at that…"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah…you're a lucky man." He paused. "So…you don't care that I'm gay right?" He asked nervously.

Hyde smiled. "Not at all. It's cool."

Kyle sighed with relief. "Good. It's hard to find people who do accept it."

Hyde smiled and moved away to let him walk towards Jackie's room. "Well around me and my gang…we'll accept anyone."

Kyle nodded. "Cool. Can we go see Jackie now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He said leading the way.

Hyde peeked his head in the door and nodded at Eric who rounded up his friends. "Hey guys…why don't we give Hyde and Jackie…and Kyle sometime alone for a minute."

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "Kyle?"

"Uh oh…" Fez said. "Come on Kelso…we better get out of here."

Kelso sighed. "Why? I just stared eating my Cheetos."

Fez sighed. "Come on my beautiful friend…we must go before you're face gets ruined by a crazy punch by Hyde."

Kelso grabbed his bag of chips. "That's true…that's my money maker."

Fez smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

The gang slowly started to assemble out of the room and let Hyde, Jackie and Kyle all stare at each other. Jackie shifted nervously holding her baby bump and Hyde walked over to Jackie, sitting beside her.

"Hi Kyle." Jackie said softly.

Kyle smiled and walked over to the opposite side of Hyde. "Hey Jackie…how are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

He smiled and patted her belly. "Good to hear."

Jackie smiled and looked back at Hyde. "Steven…?"

Hyde smiled. "I had Eric call him to come down here to see you…and so I could apologize to him."

Jackie smiled. "Oh Steven…" She said placing a hand on her heart.

He shrugged. "I was wrong…and he's been a good friend of you so I wanted to set things right."

Jackie smiled and kissed him and turned to Kyle. "You have been a good friend."

Kyle shrugged. "Right back at'cha."

She smiled. "So…everything's good with all of us now?"

Hyde and Kyle smiled at each other. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good. Enough drama…pass the Cheetos."

Hyde and Kyle smiled at her and started to laugh.

Jackie stared at them. "What? Me and my baby are hungry." She said starting to munch happily as her husband and one of her new best friends finally put all the bitterness in the past.

Jackie and the baby were fine. Hyde and Jackie were fine. Everything was going back to normal. Now all they had to do was get Jackie's strength up and wait for the birth of their baby girl.

* * *

**SO...what did you think? I NEED TO KNOW! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks! Upnext-Jackie is sent home and put on bed rest. Hyde is there for her every step of the way...but will Jackie be able to handle this whole off her feet thing? Or will she disobey the rules? Review now! And then check for an update soon! THANKS! **


	13. And I want to throw my arms around her

**Hey guys! Once again I loved ALL the REVIEWS! So...read this chapter and then I hope that I'll get as many OR MORE (haha) as before! THANKS! Remember-There's a lot more to come...so if you want to find out all the drama tha'ts going to happen then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was lying in bed at the hospital nervously tapping her foot on her uncomfortable, cold hospital bed. The radio was playing softly although the damn radio station had played the same song seven times already that day. She groaned and through her pillow in the general direction of the radio but seemed to hit her husband as he was walking through the door instead. 

"Whoa!" Hyde said grabbing the pillow in his hands as it flew through he air. "It's good to see you too babe."

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry…I was throwing it at the radio."

He looked over at it. "Why? This is a good song. Piano man. Billy Joel. Good stuff."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah…it was good the first two times…but the five after that really started to get to me."

Hyde nodded. "Ah…ok. I'll just turn it off."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you."

Hyde flipped the radio off and then walked over to her bed and watched as Jackie fidgeted and made grimacing faces. "Uh…is something else wrong?"

Jackie frowned. "I can't get out of bed…" She started.

Hyde nodded. "This I know…and for good reason. Otherwise you would be putting yourself and the baby at risk."

Jackie nodded. "I know…I know." She pouted. "But…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "But what?"

"Oh this is so embarrassing! And stupid!" She yelled crossing her arms across her chest and resting them on her belly.

Hyde smiled at her. "Jackie…I'm your husband. What is it?"

Her face blushed. "Steven…" She looked down and whispered. "I have to pee."

She was so quiet that Hyde could barley hear her. "What?"

"I have to pee…" She whispered a little louder.

He still couldn't hear her so be leaned into her a bit. "What?"

"I HAVE TO PEE!" She yelled loudly feeling agitated.

Hyde jumped back. "Oh…you have to pee."

Jackie smacked him on the arm. "Yes you dill hole!"

Hyde tried to suppress a laugh as he rubbed his sore arm. "Well damn Jackie…I was going to help you go to the bathroom but not if you are gonna hit me." He teased.

Jackie glared at him. "Steven I'm carrying your baby! And she is currently pushing down on her loving mother's bladder. And I gotta tell you…that's not a fun feeling. So as embarrassing as this is…I'm begging you." She paused. "Please help me up!"

Hyde smiled and nodded his head, throwing an arm around her back and one just under her knees and carried her effortlessly to the bathroom. He set her on the ground and quickly pulled her hospital gown up so she could sit. "There."

Jackie glared at him. "Thank you. Now…could you like leave or something?"

Hyde sighed. "Right. I'll be outside. When you are done…ya know." He mumbled. "Call me…don't try and get up yourself." He said sternly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Now leave! I HAVE TO GO!"

Hyde laughed. "I'm going. I'm going."

Hyde walked out of the bathroom and shut the door and leaned up against the wall waiting for Jackie to call for him to come in. While he was standing there he tried to surpass a laugh thinking about how silly the situation really was. But he understood that this was very hard Jackie, not being able to get out of bed for anything had to be tough. She did nothing but watch TV and talk to the many people who came in and out of the room to visit her. She had put up with it all and did everything the doctors had told her to do in order to change her health and the baby. While he was thinking, he heard a small voice coming from the bathroom.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and peeked his head in the door and saw her pouting. "You done?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Hyde laughed and came over to her and pulled her up helping her straighten out her cloths. He scooped her up once more and carried her over to her bed, setting her down gently. He kissed her head gently as he was pulling away from her.

"There you go. Feeling better?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yeah. Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

He laughed and pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Babe…I know this is hard for you but…it's for the best. For you and the baby."

Jackie smiled weakly. "I know that…it's just." She sighed once more to signify how annoyed she really was and Hyde laughed thinking no matter how old she got, she would always have a little bit of that little girl that was Jackie in her. "I'm bored Steven." She finally said. "I mean…all I do is eat and watch TV…something I said I would never do. I'm getting fat. Which is NOT me. NOT in my future."

Hyde rubbed her hand to show his support. "Honey you are not getting fat. You are just providing for the baby."

Jackie rubbed her belly lovingly. "I know…but when this baby comes out. I'm going to be fat Steven. And you won't find me attractive…and you won't want to…ya know…" She blushed.

Hyde gasped at her statement. "Baby…I always wanna do you."

Jackie groaned and pushed his hand away disgust. "Ok that should have been a romantic statement but you put it in a piggish way."

Hyde chuckled to himself and sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "Jacks…I love you. You are beautiful. You'll always be beautiful. So you'll have a little baby weight…so what. I mean you were only like 95 pounds before so it's probably healthier for you this way…" He said honestly. "You were always so tiny…to tell you the truth it scared me a little bit."

Jackie smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like being tiny…I'm your tiny dancer." She teased.

He laughed and held her tighter. "So you are…"

"They said I could go home today right?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Hyde smiled and got off the bed. "Yep. We just have to wait for Mrs. Foreman to come with the wheel chair so I don't have to carry you out of here." He teased.

Jackie scoffed. "You should want to carry me out of here."

Hyde rolled his eyes and teased her tickling her sides. "Yes dear."

"Hey Steven?" Jackie asked after he sat back down.

"Mhm?" Hyde asked closing his eyes suddenly feeling tired.

"Can we order Mexican when we go home?" She asked hopefully.

Hyde laughed and shook his head thinking that just minutes ago she was worrying about being fat and now she was talking about stuffing her face with Mexican food. "Sure baby."

Jackie's smiled widened. "Good. I'm hungry."

Hyde just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he got off the bed and started to pack some of her stuff up. Kitty knocked on the door and peeked her head to see if Hyde was in there.

"Oh good you are both here." She said bringing the wheel chair into the room.

Jackie clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay! I get to go home!"

Kitty patted her head motherly. "Yep. You do."

"You'll probably be back soon enough though…that baby is set to come any day now." Hyde said helping her up.

Jackie nodded. "I know. But I just want to go home for a little bit first. Have my last bit of alone time with just you…" She smiled.

Hyde set her down in the seat and kissed the top of her head smiling. "I never thought about that…"

Kitty smiled at them. "As scary as that is…having children just brightens your life so much more…it's a wonderful experience." She said.

Jackie smiled dreamily. "I can't wait."

Hyde rubbed her shoulders gently. "Alright babe. Let's get you out of here and into your bed at home. Donna, Fez and Kyle are coming over tonight to keep you company." He said as he started to wheel her out of the room.

Jackie cocked her head towards him. "Where are you going to be?"

"I'll be home. But Kelso me and Eric are putting the finishing touches on the baby's room before she's born. I need to set up the crib and finish putting the carpeting in. And everyone bought some gifts for her already so I'll set them up in the room." He explained to Jackie.

Jackie smiled. "Aww…that's sweet."

"Why wouldn't you ask Fez to help you?" Kitty asked.

"Mrs. Foreman…Eric was stretching it…but Fez?" He laughed. "Not gonna happen. I'm worried enough about Don Wan El Tardo either hammering his own hand or putting a nail through his eye…or Foreman just basically killing himself…So if I add Fez into the mix…nothing will be done. Just another visit to the Hospital this week." He said agitated.

Jackie patted Hyde's hand lovingly that was pushing her wheel chair. "My baby's the only handy man around here. And he looks damn good doing it."

Hyde smirked happily. "What can I say? God really broke the mold when he made me."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Men…"

"What?" Hyde asked stopping by the front desk.

Kitty just smiled and winked at Jackie who winked back. "Ok. The Doctors already signed these release forms for Jackie but Steven I need your signature here. And I also need Jackie's."

Hyde took the pen and signed his name and then handed it to Jackie who hurriedly signed her own name. After she crossed her T's and dotted her I's with her signature heart she handed the paper back to Kitty and smiled.

"Are we done here?" She asked impatiently.

Hyde chuckled and shrugged at Kitty who just smiled. "Yes sweetie. You are all set to go home."

Jackie clapped and patted Hyde's hand. "Push baby push." She said pointing towards the door. "Otherwise I'm getting up and walking myself."

Hyde shook his head. "No you aren't." He kissed Kitty's cheek. "We'll see you later then?"

"Oh are you coming over later too Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie asked.

Kitty nodded and leaned down to her. "I'm coming over to cook you your favorite meal for dinner. So…what will it be sweetie?"

"Oh I don't care! Anything you cook is the best food in the world!" She said honestly.

Kitty smiled happily and proud of herself. "Why thank you. I'll whip something up special for you sweetie. Now go. Get out of here you crazy kids."

Hyde waved goodbye and then wheeled Jackie out to the Camino and picked her up setting her down in the seat.

"Steven am I going to have a wheel chair at home?" Jackie asked.

Hyde walked around to his side of the car and got in and smiled at her. "Yeah. Kelso brought one over earlier. I'm sure he and Fez are pushing each other around down the street right now."

Jackie laughed. "Of course they are."

Hyde laughed and flipped on the radio as the sweet sounds of Fleetwood Mac rang through the speakers. Jackie leaned her head against the back of the seat and let her eyes fall shut feeling lucky to be alive. Not only was she alive but she had a loving husband and a baby girl on the way that was sure to brighten her life. When Hyde pulled up to the house, he leaned forward and kissed the side of her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"We're home." He said.

She smiled. "Home."

Hyde got out of the car and walked around the side, waving Fez and Kelso down who were currently pushing each other down the street in the wheel chair. They were laughing and goofing off when they got to them and Hyde frogged them both causing Jackie to chuckle. Donna, Eric holding Lucas and Kyle all came outside and waved to Jackie. She smiled and waved back.

"You guys didn't all have to come." She said as Hyde helped her into the chair.

Donna leaned down and gave her friend a hug. "Oh of course we did. You would have kicked our asses even on bed rest if we didn't come."

Jackie smirked. "Damn right I would have."

Hyde laughed and pushed the wheel chair up the path to the front door. "Alright. Alright. Let's get Jackie into bed and then you can all shower her with love and affection."

"Ahh sounds like the perfect day." Jackie teased.

The gang just laughed and helped set Jackie up in her room; Hyde carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed. Donna and Fez sat on either side of her and Kyle brought in some Mexican food which Hyde had told them to order. Kelso and Eric went into the baby's nursery to start getting things ready and Hyde came over to the bed, placing a kiss on Jackie's lips.

"Alright babe. I'll be in the other room if you need me." He kissed her again.

She smiled. "Ok baby. But I've got Fez, Donna and Kyle…they'll keep my company."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Alright. I'll be in and out of here anyway. Don't let her get out of bed you three." He said sternly.

"Don't worry Hyde. We won't." Kyle said.

Hyde smiled and left the room and Donna reached under the bed to retrieve a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"So I know you have Mexican food…but when I was pregnant all I wanted was chocolate chip cookies. Thought they might come in handy." Donna said.

Jackie smiled and took a cookie. "Aww that was sweet of you Donna. Thank you."

"I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to get some water. You guys want anything?" Fez asked.

"Um…can I have some water too please?" Jackie asked.

"Coke for me." Donna said.

Fez turned to Kyle. "You want anything?"

Kyle shrugged. "Why don't I come down and help you. Then I'll decide."

Fez smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

The boys left the room and Jackie turned to Donna. "So…how is Lucas?"

Donna smiled. "Oh Jackie he's just perfect. He's so adorable…the other day he wouldn't stop crawling around the room."

Jackie smiled. "Aww…I can't wait to have my baby."

Donna patted her stomach. "She'll be here soon enough."

Jackie giggled. "I know! And she'll be here to celebrate Steven's and my first Christmas together as husband and wife."

Donna nodded and munched on a cookie. "I know. Can you believe its November already? Thanksgiving is just around the corner. Probably around the time your little girl is born."

Jackie's eyes brightened. "Aww Donna Lucas and my baby will be bestest friends."

Donna laughed. "So they will."

"I can't wait to see the nursery when the boys finish with it either. I'm sure its going to look so adorable." Jackie said giddily.

"That is if Eric or Kelso don't kill themselves first." Donna shook her head.

Jackie laughed. "Or if Steven doesn't kill them first."

Donna handed Jackie another cookie. "Touché." They giggled. "Ya know Jackie…I'm really happy you're ok."

Jackie smiled. "Me too Donna…me too…"

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen…Fez was getting some glasses and things ready to bring upstairs and Kyle was eyeing him. Fez saw him staring and smiled at him. 

Kyle smiled back. "So…how long have you known Jackie?"

Fez looked over at him again and set his glass down. "A few years now…she was dating Kelso when I met her."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "She dated Kelso?"

Fez laughed. "For years. Everyone thought they would get married…even after he repeatedly cheated on her with Eric's sister Laurie. My ex-wife."

Kyle chocked on his soda. "Ex-wife? You were married?"

Fez smiled. "Yeah. She married me so I could stay in the country."

Kyle nodded. "Oh so it wasn't…real."

Fez shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Oh…didn't' think so." He laughed.

Fez fidgeted nervously in his spot. "Uh…what's that supposed to mean?"

Kyle looked up at him and set his glass down. "Well I just…I mean…you're gay right?"

Fez's eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment. "What? I…I mean no." He paused. "No. Of course not…I've had many girlfriends."

Kyle feeling completely embarrassed and like he had offended Fez…yet he also felt like he was right…wasn't sure what to say. "Oh…I…I'm sorry I just-"

Fez shrugged. "I know…the tight pants and the perfectly gelled hair, open shirts. I'm sure most people think it…" He said looking anywhere but at Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "No…really I'm sorry…I didn't mean to assume…I just-"

Fez smiled at him. "It's fine. Just forget it ever happened. Let's bring these drinks up to the girls; Jackie doesn't like to wait very long."

Kyle laughed. "I noticed. Let's go."

The boys picked up their glasses and the girls and walked upstairs with them…both thinking about the conversation they just had.

* * *

In the baby's nursery, Hyde was putting together the pieces of the crib and Kelso and Eric we're pretending their saws we're light sabers. Lucas was sitting in his highchair in the corner watching his father and moron Uncle Kelso. Hyde groaned and glared at them. 

"Will you two morons cut it out? One of you is going to slice the other open…and I'm not really willing to go the hospital again until Jackie has the baby." He said angrily.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Eric chuckled softly. "Sorry man…what do you want us to do?"

Hyde looked around looking for something that didn't involve any sharp tools that would kill one of them. "Um…alright. Would you two just finish painting that wall over there please? I mean…I'm pretty sure you can handle that, can't you?"

Eric nodded. "Sure man. Kelso…grab a roller and let's do this thing."

Kelso ran over to the roller and stuck it out, pointing it at Eric. "Alright these work better as light sabers."

"Kelso!" Hyde yelled and Kelso jumped.

"What?" Kelso asked.

Hyde walked over to him and dipped the roller in the paint. "Paint. Or I'm sending you into Jackie's room and I'll make them paint your toenails."

Kelso grimaced. "I hated when Jackie did that to me."

"Then paint! And no more light saber business alright?" He asked.

Kelso rolled his eyes and pouted like a little boy. "Fine."

Hyde pushed him towards the wall that Eric had already started painting with a shade of lilac. "Alright. Now…I require complete silence as I put this crib together."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Yeah…whatever. You'll probably do it wrong and the kid will fall out of it. Then Jackie really will kill you."

Hyde glared at him. "I wonder what color Jackie would want to paint your toenails this time." Hyde warned.

Kelso gulped. "I mean…I'm sure you will do a great job." He said turning towards the wall to start painting.

Hyde just shook his head and Eric laughed and looked back at Hyde as he painted. "So…everything's cool with you and Jackie now?" He asked.

Hyde started screwing the nails into the wood where they belonged and he nodded his head stopping for a moment. "Yeah. Everything's cool with us. We hit a rough patch…but we're fine."

Eric nodded. "Good. I mean ya know…" He glanced over at Lucas. "When the baby does come…she'll need both of you."

Hyde smiled and looked at Lucas who was looking at all of them, not wanting to miss a minute of the action. "I know man…but its like…am I ready to be a father?"

Eric shrugged. "It's not a matter of being ready to be a father…I mean that's already a done deal. Now you just have to be the best parent you can be."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Kelso put his roller down. "Yeah mean…I mean Betsy's gonna be three soon…I can't even believe it. Time really does fly."

Hyde laughed. "I know man…I feel like it was just yesterday the three of us we're in Foreman's basement participating in our very first circle together."

Eric chuckled. "Ahh…those we're the good old days."

Hyde looked over at his friends and shrugged trying to not sound to girly. "Ya know…I'm uh…" He coughed. "I mean…its cool we're all still friends. Ya know…even after everything that's happened."

Kelso and Eric smiled at each other. "Yeah man…it is."

Hyde smiled and then shrugged it off and looked down at the crib again beginning his work once more. Kelso and Eric shared another smile and then began painting again.

* * *

In Jackie's room the four of them we're huddled on Jackie and Hyde's bed watching the newest episode of Dallas.  
Jackie took another cookie. "God I love this show."

Fez and Kyle nodded and both reached in for another cookie at the same time, their hands brushed against each other and they both stared at each other and blushed, pulling back quickly. Jackie and Donna exchanged glances and giggled at the sight of it.

"I'm tired." Jackie yawned.

"I know!" Fez said. "We can all spoon and take a nap!" He said excitedly.

Kyle chocked on his drink again and stared at Fez who blushed and Jackie smiled. "Ok! I like that idea!"

The four of them lay down in the bed and snuggled all together, Donna and Jackie in the middle, Kyle next to Jackie, and Fez next to Donna. They shut their eyes and fell shut as the four of them fell into a deep slumber. A few hours later, the boys came into the room and laughed at the sight before them.

"I almost hate to wake them up…" Hyde said.

"Yeah…except I don't like Fez so close to my wife." Eric shuddered at the thought and Lucas gurgled.

Kelso laughed. "Cute kid." He looked back over at the four of them asleep. "Well I'm supposed to take Fez home and I gotta get going so we have to wake them up."

Hyde nodded and went over to them, nudging Jackie a little leaning over Kyle. She stirred in her sleep and smiled lovingly at her husband, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmmm…hello baby…" She rolled over onto her back and the rest of the sleeping beauties stirred.

Hyde smiled. "Hey. Fez needs to get going with Kelso."

Kyle sat up. "Yeah…and I should get going too. I'm going to go in and turn our paper in in the morning."

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Thanks."

Kyle kissed her cheek. "No problem. See you later."

Kyle said his goodbyes to everyone and Fez waved sheepishly at him and Kyle nodded back. Donna stretched and pushed Fez out of the bed.

"Yeah and Lucas will be getting sleepy…we should get him home and feed him before bed." She said walking over to her husband and taking the sleepy Lucas from him.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later. Thanks for helping…or whatever." Hyde teased Eric.

Eric smiled. "Hey…I did a damn good painting job."

Jackie smiled. "Oh can I see it Steven? Please?" She pouted.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…when everyone leaves I'll take you in."

"Come on little buddy." Kelso said patting Fez's back. "I got a hot date so I gotta get you home." He said.

Fez smiled. "See you guys later."

Eric, Kelso, Donna, Lucas and Fez all left the room leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the bedroom. Hyde looked back at Jackie who was smiling up at him expectantly. He giggled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Come on. I'll take you to the room now." He said scooping her up in his arms.

Jackie shrieked excitedly as he picked her up carrying her into the baby's nursery.

"Close your eyes." He said.

Jackie obliged and she felt him set her down in what seemed to be a rocking chair. Jackie touched the arms of it and rocked herself back and forth, biting her lip excitedly.

"Can I open them now?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kneeled down next to her. "Yep."

Jackie took a deep breathe and then opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled as he saw her eyes glisten with happy tears. "You like it?"

"Oh honey I love it…it's beautiful." She looked around.

"It's the perfect color…and the crib…you did that…oh and the book shelf." She pointed to it. "What are those books?"

"Mrs. Foreman gave me some of them. She spilt all the kids' books between me and Eric to pass down to us for our kids." He explained.

"Oh that is so sweet…" She looked at the rocking horse and the doll house in the corner. "Steven how did you-"

"You're old maid Martha…she heard you we're pregnant from a friend. I guess she saved all this stuff for you after you moved into Donna's house." He said. "She figured you would want it."

Jackie teared up again. "That doll house is a replica of my house growing up. My Dad made it for me for Christmas when I was five."

Hyde smiled and held her hand. "It's beautiful."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah it really is…I used to spend hours playing with it. And that doll house…my mother bought it for me from Paris…It was my Birthday present when I was seven." She explained.

"I'm sure our daughter will love both of them…if you want her to have them that is." He said.

Jackie smiled and wiped her tears away. "Of course I do."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it babe."

She looked back at her husband and rubbed her stomach. "I do…I love it." Suddenly the baby kicked. "Oh! Steven give me you're hand."

Hyde smiled and placed his hand next to Jackie's. "There she is…"

Jackie laughed and rubbed it lovingly. "Yeah…there she is…"

Hyde and Jackie stayed there for a long time talking about the great memories they were sure to share with their daughter when she was born. They could hardly wait.

* * *

**So you nkow what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-It's Thanksgiving...Jackie's had enough with the whole bed rest thing. And Hyde is exhausted from working and tending to his wife. And how long will it be before they get to see their little bundle of joy? Keep an eye out for an update. But now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! **


	14. AN

**Ok so I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter...but absolutley no reviews? I need some more to want to continue the story. Someone write something about the last chapter please. The next chapter will be more exciting I promise! I didn't have that much time to write...so if you could just drop a few reviews for this time and then the next one will be better. so if you watn to see what happens next-please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *


	15. Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight

Jackie was sitting up in bed the night before Thanksgiving; she was watching her husband sleep peacefully. He had worked everyday the past two weeks, came home at seven and took care of Jackie until he physically crashed. She smiled sadly at him feeling sorry for him knowing how hard these weeks had been for him. However, she hadn't stepped foot on the ground in what felt like forever and she was getting pretty sick of it. She looked her husband up and down to make sure he wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. She smirked and then slipped out of bed, touching the cold wooden ground and she had never been happier. Tip-toeing out of the room she closed the door without any movement from her slumbering husband. When she reached the kitchen she opened the fridge and as if it were sent from heaven, a pudding pie was illuminated from the light of the fridge.

"Come to mommy." Jackie said excitedly.

She picked up the pie and made herself comfortable at the kitchen table and took her first bite closing her eyes in pure bliss.

"Oh yeah…that's what I'm taking about." She giggled as she continued to eat happily and peacefully.

Upstairs Hyde rolled over in bed to wrap his arms around his wife but found nothing there. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around confused wondering where the hell his wife had wandered off to, considering she was supposed to be on bed rest still.

"Damn it Jackie." He said rolling out of bed, peeking into the bathroom.

He checked the nursery and the office and then went downstairs and saw a small light on in the kitchen. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before walking into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched his wife happily munch on her midnight snack. He flipped on the lights and Jackie froze.

"Oh shit…" She said with a mouthful of pie.

Hyde chuckled. "Oh shit is right…"

"Steven…" She turned to look at him pouting gently.

Hyde shook his head and pointed a stern finger at her. "No. No. You are not getting out of this one with the pouty thing."

She smiled and pouted again. "But Steven…I just wanted some pie…"

Hyde took the pie and fork from her even though she tried to struggle. "I can see that…there's only one slice left."

Jackie scoffed. "I'm pregnant!"

"Ok then you get to be the one to tell Mrs. Foreman the one dish we contributed to dinner tomorrow is now gone…" He teased.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You know you could have woken me up and I would have gotten you the pie." He tried to reason with her.

Jackie smiled. "I know. But…I just wanted to walk around a bit."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie you know you aren't supposed to."

"I know…I just…I haven't walked around in so long…I needed to stretch and move around a little bit. It was just one time…it's not going to hurt the baby." She tried to reason.

Hyde leaned down and scooped Jackie up in his arms. "I know…just don't let it happen again ok? This whole thing will be over soon."

Jackie kissed cheek as he carried her to bed and giggled. "I know."

He set her down in bed and rolled over on the bed and took a deep breathe getting ready to fall back to sleep. "Ok. Night."

Jackie bit her lip and looked over at her tired husband. "So…you really don't have to work tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nope. Thank God." He whispered groggily.

Jackie smiled and rubbed her baby bump. "That's good…"

"Uh huh…" Hyde said getting more comfortable in the bed.

"Hey Steven?" Jackie asked after a minute.

Hyde sighed and rolled over. "I see we won't be sleeping tonight will we."

Jackie smiled weakly at him. "I'm just not so tired…"

Hyde patted the space beside him signaling for her to lie down next to him. "Ok…"

She giggled and curled up beside him, her bump resting against his side which his hand sought. "You know we still haven't officially come up with a name yet."

Hyde nodded. "Uh huh…"

"Although…I kinda picked one I really like." She said biting her lip gently.

Hyde opened his eyes and peeked down at her as she traced his collar bone gently with her index finger. "You did, did you?"

"Mhm…Mia." She said smiling. "Mia Elizabeth Hyde."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her belly gently. "Ok then. We'll see you soon Mia Elizabeth Hyde." He said.

Jackie shrieked with excitement and grabbed his face to kiss him. "You are the best!"

Hyde chuckled and kissed her back. "I know. Now…can we get some sleep before Thanksgiving Day?"

Jackie nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Yes we can."

"Good. Cuz I'm exhausted." Hyde said pulling her closer.

She kissed his collar bone and whispered in her ear. "I know baby…goodnight. I love you."

He smiled and shut his eyes once more. "I love you too babe. Night."

* * *

The next morning, Hyde helped Jackie get dressed in her cutest maternity dress. He carried her downstairs and then wheeled her out to the car. When they got to the Foreman' s, Kelso, Eric, Fez, Kyle, Red and Bob were playing football out in the driveway. Jackie smiled when Donna came to bring her inside.

"Honey you can play football with the boys." She laughed.

He smiled at her and then at the guys nervously fidgeting. "Are you sure?"

Jackie laughed. "Go. I'm going to eat while the other ladies cook…its what I do best."

He leaned down to kiss her lips gently and then he ran over to the guys as the erupted in cheers since their best QB was finally there. Donna wheeled Jackie into the kitchen where Kitty and Laurie we're cooking already.

"Hey Jackie." Laurie said to her.

"When did you get here?" Jackie asked.

Laurie shrugged. "I wanted to come see Lucas. I figured that Thanksgiving would be the best time to come home."

Jackie laughed. "How many boys have you given head to since you got back?" She whispered so Kitty couldn't hear her.

"Two." Laurie said proudly.

Jackie grimaced. "I was kidding…but…eww."

Donna brought Lucas over to Jackie. "This little guy wanted to see his Godmother."

Jackie smiled and held Lucas close. "Hey little guy…In a few years, you'll be out there playing with the boys too."

"That is if he get's Donna's genes for sports…cuz if he get's Eric's…he'll end up with a bloody nose like his father." Laurie said shaking her head sadly watching Red stick some tissue in Eric's nose to stop the bleeding.

Jackie laughed as Lucas grabbed her nose. "Donna he is too cute. Red hair and all."

Donna raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you said red hair was icky."

Jackie smiled at her best friend. "So I changed my mind…"

Kitty opened the oven to check the turkey and smiled. "Well seriously…I just out due myself every year!"

The girls laughed. "It smells good Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said as she tickled Lucas's side.

Kitty laughed. "Oh of course it does…"

The girls all laughed as the continued preparing dinner and everything else for the perfect Thanksgiving.

Outside Kelso and Hyde we're goofing off as Red fixed up Eric's nose.

"Ow!" Eric yelled.

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh honestly…could you be more of a girl?"

Eric glared at Fez. "Well if Fez could throw a ball."

Fez snapped his fingers. "Don't you blame me you football sucking loser."

Kyle laughed and Fez glared. "Sorry…"

Hyde pushed Kelso off of him and looked at Eric pathetically. "Yeah man…if you could just catch the football…we wouldn't be in this position."

Eric pushed his Dad away and held the tissue in place. "Well I'm…I'm just going inside to see how the Turkey is."

Kelso laughed. "Now you're really one of the girls."

The boys all laughed including Red. "Well I'm going inside for a beer."

Fez, Kyle and Hyde all started to go inside but Kelso grabbed Hyde's arm. Hyde spun around and stared at Kelso expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

Kelso looked inside the Foreman's slider door and saw Laurie cooking dinner.

"What do you think my chances with Laurie are?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Laurie.

Hyde's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait. What? I thought you we're over her years ago."

Kelso shrugged. "I don't know…she's hot man."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…so are you just looking for a meaningless romp? Or do you want…like a relationship with her?"

Kelso thought about it for a moment. "I'm not getting any younger…"

Hyde laughed. "No you're not. Join the club."

Kelso sighed. "Ya know it was all so much easier when we we're in High School. We could screw around with all the girls we wanted to…and there were no consequences." He paused. "Well…until Jackie found out."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah well…if you hadn't cheated on Jackie so much…she wouldn't have jumped into my arms." He said staring lovingly at his wife.

Kelso shook his head. "Yes she would have."

Hyde looked over at Kelso and cocked his head at him. "What do you mean?"

Kelso laughed. "And you think I'm the dumb one?"

Hyde walked closer to him. "What are you talking about man?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Jackie always wanted you." He paused. "She was just too afraid of rejection from you so she stuck around with me even after I cheated on her just to be around you." He said simply.

Hyde's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"She always talked about you. She was always staring at you; hanging on every word you said like you we're some God. It used to drive me nuts…cuz I liked her. I wanted her to like me…and even though I was pissed when I found out you guys got together…I knew it was the right thing for her." He shrugged. "Jackie and I weren't meant to be. Brooke and I weren't meant to be. They we're both to smart for me. But Laurie…it just kinda made sense ya know?"

Hyde looked back at Laurie and then at Kelso who was staring at her longingly. "I guess it does…in some creepy unnatural way."

"You think I have shot?" Kelso asked hopefully.

Hyde smiled and patted his friends back. "Yeah man…I think you got a shot. Mostly because Laurie will do anything…but you we're the only guy she ever actually dated."

Kelso smiled. "True story. Let's go inside."

Hyde nodded. "Alright."

* * *

The boys walked inside and Hyde leaned down to kiss Jackie. They both turned to Kelso and Laurie. Kelso was just staring at Laurie waiting for her to turn around. When she did she bumped into him and dropped a glass.

"Kelso!" She yelled.

Kelso just stood there smiling. "Hey Laurie."

Laurie stood up straight, hand on hip and scoffed at Kelso. "You are still such a moron."

Laurie brushed past him and Kelso turned and winked at Hyde who just gave him the thumbs up. Jackie saw the gestures between the two and rubbed Hyde's side gently.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Hyde looked around the room and wheeled Jackie into the hallway near the Basement door and looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Jackie…don't tell anyone this." He said accusingly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven are you calling me a loud mouth?"

Hyde raised his eyebrow. "You are the one who said it."

Jackie slapped him. "Jerk!"

Hyde rubbed his arm. "Whatever. Ok…so I was outside talking to Kelso and apparently…he's still got the hots for Laurie."

Jackie gasped. "No!" She giggled. "Well…they would make the perfect couple when you really stop and think about it."

Hyde nodded. "I know…creepy isn't it?"

Jackie stopped and laughed at her husband. "Look at you."

Hyde looked around confused by her statement. "What?"

"You are gossiping." She teased.

Hyde rolled his eyes and scoffed at her statement backing up and laughing at her. "What? I am not. I hate gossip."

Jackie laughed. "And yet here you are…spilling Kelso's secrets." She paused. "You're coming along nicely."

Hyde smiled slightly at her and the shrugged. "Whatever. Dinner's almost ready let's go to the dining room."

Jackie giggled as he rolled her into the dining room and set her up at her seat. Everyone was taking their places; Donna set Lucas down in his height chair as Eric finally took the tissues out of his nose that had stopped bleeding.

"Oh honey…not near the food." Kitty said pointing towards the bathroom.

Eric rolled his eyes and went as he was told. "Fine."

Red clapped his hands together. "Alright! Everyone sit so we can cut into this bird!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

Everyone settled down and as they we're about to reach for the food, Kitty cleared her throat and eyed them all angrily. They pulled their hands away and then grasped the hand of the person next to them to say grace. Kitty smiled approvingly and cleared her throat.

"Well…I would like to take a minute to Thank God for this wonderful array of food before us. And also, for the health of everyone here. New arrivals…" Everyone smiled at Lucas. "And those who are still to come." Hyde winked at Jackie but then noticed a strange look on her face. As Kitty continued to stay grace Hyde leaned into her.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I think…I just had a contraction." She said rubbing her stomach.

"What?" Hyde said standing up quickly startling everyone.

"Steven?" Kitty asked angrily since he had interrupted her grace.

Hyde pointed at Jackie. "She-Contraction. Shit." He said sitting down to calm down.

Everyone stood up excitedly and nervously. Kitty rushed to Jackie's side.

"Ok sweetie…what did it feel like?" She asked taking her hand.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Uh…" Another one hit. "OW! OW! OW!"

Kitty looked at Hyde. "Yep. She's having contractions."

"We need…someone…get in the car people!" Hyde yelled.

Kelso, Eric, Bob and Red all stood up and surrounded Hyde. "Ok son…" Red began. "This is going to be a crazy day for you, can you handle it?"

Hyde looked around. "What do I do? Do I boil some water? Sing her a song…what!?" He asked panicking.

"Steven…" Jackie grimaced as another contraction hit her. "Steven…" She pulled his shirt and he sat down again.

"Hey…how you doing?" He said suddenly feeling calm looking into her eyes.

She laughed slightly. "Uh…I'm not really sure." Another one. "Ow…" She took a deep breathe. "I uh…I need you to be somewhat sane though…so if you could…" She took another deep breathe. "If you could…hold my hand or something?"

Hyde nodded. "I can do that."

Kitty smiled. "Ok then, everyone in t heir cars! We have a baby to bring into this world!"

Everyone cheered and got ready to leave. Hyde and Red wheeled Jackie out to the Camino and everyone else hurriedly followed. Hyde started the car and took Jackie's hand as the contractions got worse.

"Oh crap…I think I blocked all this out…" She said shaking her head. "I forgot it would actually hurt…"

Hyde kissed her hand gently. "It's gonna be ok babe. We'll be at the hospital soon."

Jackie nodded her head and then smiled at her husband. "This is the last time it will be just you and me…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and kissed her as the pulled to the hospital. "So it is…but it's also the beginning of a new chapter of our life."

Jackie smiled and rubbed her belly as she breathed deeply. "And our baby's life."

"Mia Elizabeth Hyde." He said repeating the name Jackie had chosen.

Jackie smiled as an EMT came over to wheel Jackie into the hospital. "Are you Jackie Hyde?" The man asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

"Ok. Mrs. Foreman called you in. We're all ready for you." He said helping her into the chair.

Hyde got out of the car and followed them into the hospital. "What do I do?" He asked.

The guy laughed. "Just hold her hand once we get her into the bed."

Hyde nodded. "I can do that."

The gang soon followed and we're standing out in the waiting room as Doctor Sheldon came running through the doors. He stopped Hyde and ran over to him as Jackie was being put in her bed.

"Well looks like we're gonna have a Thanksgiving baby." He said shaking Hyde's hand.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. She's a week early. Is that ok?"

Dr. Sheldon nodded. "The first one usually is a little bit early so I'm sure it's all fine. You want to go in with me and we can see how far along she is?"

Hyde nodded. "Of course." He looked back at his friends. "You going to be ok out here?"

Eric slapped Hyde's back. "Go be a father…we'll be here.'

Hyde nodded. "Thanks."

He ran into the room and stood by Jackie's bed as the nurses hooked her up to her IV and heart monitor. She was breathing deeply and Dr. Sheldon was getting ready to see how many centimeters she had dilated.

"Steven?" Jackie asked gripping the arms of the bed.

Hyde leaned down to her. "Yeah babe?" He asked with a smile.

She looked over at him and smiled. "I hate you."

Hyde taken a back by her statement wasn't sure what to say. "What? Honey…I-"

"Yeah…she's going to hate you through this whole process. They always do." Dr. Sheldon laughed.

Hyde nodded. "Great."

Dr. Sheldon looked over at one of the nurses. "We're going to need some epidural. This baby wants out…and if she dilates anymore then she won't be able to have any drugs soon."

Jackie glared at the nurse. "Well you heard the man! RUN! Get me some damn drugs! Don't just stand there!"  
The woman jumped and ran out of the room. Hyde walked do the end of the bed and looked at the Doctor.

"How man centimeters is she?" He asked.

"Eight." He looked up at Jackie. "Jackie…we're you feeling contractions before?"

Jackie shrugged. "I thought it was just hunger pains or something…they weren't so bad then…"

He nodded. "I thought so…otherwise you wouldn't be so far along if you hadn't."

Jackie gulped. "Um…did I put the baby in danger?"

Dr. Sheldon shook his head. "No. It just means this is going to be a quick delivery. Two more centimeters and you my dear will be ready to deliver this baby."

Jackie smiled. "Really?"

Dr. Sheldon stood and patted Hyde's back. "I'll be back in five minutes to check on you. Until then, the nurse will be here to give you you're epidural."

Hyde nodded his head. "Thanks Doc."

He watched the Doctor leave and then walked over to Jackie's bedside and kissed her lips. "Still hate me?"

Jackie sighed. "No…this just hurts like hell."

The nurse walked in and smiled. "I have the remedy for that."

Jackie clapped her hands excitedly. "Lay them on me lady!"

She laughed and helped Jackie sit up as she poked the needle into her back and Jackie suddenly relaxed and looked at her husband.

"I love you." She said dreamily.

Hyde smiled. "I love you too babe."

Donna and Eric suddenly peeked their heads in the door and smiled at them. "Can we come in?"

Jackie nodded. "Come on in."

Donna walked over to Jackie's side and rubbed her shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"You failed to mention how much this actually hurts." She said sadly.

Donna laughed. "I figured you wouldn't want children if I did."

Jackie chuckled softly. "Suppose so."

"Come on Jackie…you're tough. You can do this." Eric tried to assure her.

Jackie smiled softly and then thought about it. "Yeah…that's sweet and all Eric…but next time you have to push a watermelon through you're body…we can chat about who can do what then."

Eric swallowed hard. "Touché."

Another contraction hit and even though the pain was less it still hurt her a little. "Damn…Donna…I don't know if I can do this."  
Donna looked up at Hyde and Eric and motioned for them to leave for a minute. Hyde got the hint and leaned down to kiss Jackie again.

"I'll be outside if you need me ok?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

Eric and Hyde walked out of the room and Donna sat on the edge of Jackie's bed and took her hand and smiled at her. "Look best friend…I know how scared you are right now. Believe me, I was there remember?"

Jackie nodded. "I know…"

"It is a scary process…its terrifying…but the outcome…" She paused and smiled looking out the glass part of the door to see Eric holding Lucas. "The outcome…is wonderful."

Jackie smiled at Eric and Lucas. "Hey Donna?" She asked.

Donna looked back at her. "I want you and Eric to be her Godparents."

Donna smiled. "We would love to."

They hugged. "Thanks Donna."

Donna pulled back from the hug as Dr. Sheldon came in. "You're welcome."

"Let's check you out again." He said pulling the sheet up to check Jackie. He looked up at her and smiled. "Well…Mrs. Hyde, are you ready to be a mother?

Jackie laughed. "To late to turn back now?"

Dr. Sheldon laughed. "Yep. You can do this."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm ready."

He smiled. "Ok then. Donna…if you could go tell Hyde to change into his scrubs, we'll get Jackie in the OR and deliver this baby."

Donna hugged Jackie again. "You can do this. I'll see you soon…and your baby."

Jackie smiled. "See you."

Donna walked outside and found Hyde who was pacing the room nervously. She smiled and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her expectantly.

"Ready to be a Daddy?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "It's time?"

Donna nodded and looked as they started to wheel Jackie out of the room. "Yep. It's time."

He smiled and ran after Jackie's stretcher and everyone stood there anxiously awaiting the newest member of their family. The nurses showed Hyde where to change into his scrubs and then he walked into the OR and walked up to Jackie. He took her hand and she smiled up at him.

"You're here." She said softly.

Hyde smiled. "Of course I am."

Dr. Sheldon smiled at Hyde. "Alright. Hyde I want you just to hold Jackie's hand…Jackie you squeeze his hand whenever a contraction hits and you have to push ok?"

Hyde nodded. "I can do that."

He smiled. "Ok Jackie…we should be starting soon. You ready?"

Jackie nodded and took a few deep breaths as the contraction started to hit her. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled. "Ok. Nurse, Hyde, help her up and you are going to take your first push."

Jackie smiled weakly and Hyde grasped her arms helping her up with the nurse. He kissed her head and whispered to her. "You look beautiful."

Jackie laughed. "Right…"

He smiled and kisses her again. "You are beautiful."

She smiled and then her facial expression started to turn into a painful look as the contraction really hit her.

"Ok Jackie…PUSH!" Dr. Sheldon said.

Jackie gripped Hyde's hand and started to push as hard as she could. "Uhhh! Ahhh…" She groaned.

Hyde leaned down to her face. "You are doing great babe."

Dr. Sheldon smiled. "Yes you are. That was a good first push. Relax for a second."

Jackie lay back down and took a few deep breaths. "This is harder than I thought…"

Hyde smiled and wiped her hair out of her face. "I know baby…but it will be over soon and we'll have our daughter."

She smiled. "Yes we will."

"Ok Jackie…here comes another one." Dr. Sheldon said.

They pulled Jackie up again and she breathed deeply as the pain set in. "Ow! Uhhhh!" She said as she pushed.

"Good job Jackie." Dr. Sheldon said. "A few more big pushes come on…"

"Uhhhh!" She yelled. "Steven!" She cried.

Steven rubbed her back gently. "Keep going babe you are doing great."

"Steven it hurts…" She cried as she started to relax again.

Hyde kissed the side of her face. "I know baby…but you are doing so great."

"I can almost see the head Jackie. A few more pushes…you can do this." Dr. Sheldon assured her.

The nurse and Hyde pulled Jackie up again and she started to push some more.

"I can see the head now!" Dr. Sheldon said.

Jackie started crying. "She has a head! That's good." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah…that's very good."

"Ok Jackie…keep pushing!" Dr. Sheldon said. "A few more big pushes and she'll be out."

Hyde squeezed her hand lovingly. "Come on doll…I'm sure she is dying to see her Mommy." He said.

She smiled at her husband. "Well I'm dying to see her."

"Good. Then push." He teased.

Jackie closed her eyes tightly and pushed with all of her might until the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the room.

"Jackie you did it!" Hyde said.

"Oh God…" Jackie said suddenly tearing up. "Is she ok?"

Dr. Sheldon held her up so they could see her. "She is perfect."

Hyde looked down at Jackie and kissed her deeply. "You we're amazing babe."

"Thank you baby…" She whispered. "We finally have our baby girl."

Hyde smiled. "Yes we do." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"We are going to get her cleaned up a bit and check her out and then you can hold her ok?" Dr. Sheldon said handing the baby to one of the nurses.

Jackie smiled. "Ok…just hurry."

The nurse smiled. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Hyde sat next to his wife as Dr. Sheldon cleaned her up a bit. "How are you feeling?"

Jackie laughed. "Tired."

He smiled and kissed her gently stroking her cheeks. "I bet."

The nurse walked over and handed the small little bundle to her mother who stopped crying the minute she was in Jackie's arms. "Oh God…Steven she is so beautiful."

"Just like her Mom…looks like she just wanted you. She stopped crying." He said peering down at his daughter in awe.

"You want to hold her?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…I do."

Jackie leaned down to kiss her daughter's head and then handed her off to her Daddy. Hyde cradled her head and smiled down at her feeling tears form in his eyes.

"I don't even know what to do…this is the most amazing moment of my life." He said laughing happily.

Jackie smiled. "I know the feeling."

The gang all peeked their heads into the delivery room and smiled when they saw Hyde holding the baby.

"Can we come in?" Fez asked.

Jackie nodded. "Get in here."

They all filed into the room and crowded around Hyde holding the baby. "Guys…I'd like you to meet Mia Elizabeth Hyde." He said.

Kitty started to cry. "Oh she is just beautiful…"

"She's perfect." Donna said hugging Jackie.

Jackie smiled. "Isn't she?"

"How are you doing?" Eric asked Jackie.

"Never been better." Jackie said dreamily.

"Can I hold her?" Kitty asked.

Hyde smiled and handed Mia off Kitty. "There you go baby…meet grandma."

Suddenly the door opened and WB walked in. "Am I late?"

Hyde smiled and so did Jackie. "No. You're right on time."

WB walked over to everyone and peered down at Mia. "Oh son…she's precious. Congratulations."

Hyde smiled and shook his Dad's hand. "Thanks."

Red smiled. "Well I'd say this was the best Thanksgiving ever."

Everyone cheered and agreed as the celebrated another baby to add to their family. A happy Thanksgiving it was indeed.

* * *

That night, Hyde was holding Mia as he sat by Jackie's bed who was sound asleep. He leaned down at kissed Mia's head gently.

"Hey Mia…its me…Daddy." Mia squirmed around as her eyes opened to look at her Dad. "Uh…this is kind of a big deal for me. I never actually thought I'd be a father…and yet here we are." Mia gurgled softly. "You look like you're mother…" He laughed. "You're both beautiful. My beautiful angles." He kissed her head again. "I want you to know…that I love you both very much…and I'll always be here for you two. No matter what…I'll never leave you no matter how difficult things become. And you can always come to me when you are older for anything you need. I promise…I'll be the best father I can be."  
Jackie stirred in her sleep and smiled at her husband and daughter. "And I'll best the best mother I can be."

Hyde looked up at Jackie and smiled. "You're awake."

"Come here…" Jackie beckoned him.

Hyde smiled and stood up, carrying Mia over to her mother, placing her in her arms as he sat down beside her.

"God Steven…look what we created." She laughed. "Did you ever think this would happen?"

Hyde shrugged. "I never dreamed I would get so lucky."

Jackie smiled up at him. "Me either."

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Happy Thanksgiving Doll Face…I love you."

Jackie kissed him back. "Happy Thanksgiving Puddin…I love you too." She looked down at her daughter and kissed her cheek gently. "And we love you too little Mia…always and forever."

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! Hope you liked it! Upnext-They bring Mia home.  
**


	16. And when I'm returning from so far away

**  
**

Jackie Burkhart Hyde had been through many things in her life. She had survived a crazy, alcoholic mother who left whenever she felt like it. She had survived a father who had spoiled her rotten and then screwed her over by being arrested, and leaving her all by herself. Luckily, she had survived and found a way to rid herself of her idiotic ex-boyfriend that cheated on her all the time. And she had survived her sometimes scary, emotional roller coaster of a ride with Steven J. Hyde. And here they were, married, and parents for the first time. She was staring down at her precious daughter with such love and admiration in her eyes she just had to laugh.

"Hey baby girl…" She giggled. "I'm you're Mommy." Mia giggled softly, Jackie smiled. "But I suppose you already knew that." She stroked her daughter's cheek. "I love you…so much."

Hyde walked into Jackie's hospital room and smiled at the scene before him. "I love you both too." He said softly.

Jackie looked up and smiled at her husband. "Hey…I didn't see you there."

He smiled and walked over placing a kiss on her head and then one on Mia's head. "How are my two favorite girls today?"

Jackie smiled and handed Mia to Hyde. "We are just perfect today."

Hyde rocked Mia back and forth as her small little baby blue eyes stared up at him happily. "She's got my eyes…" He giggled.

Jackie smiled. "I know…they're beautiful."

Hyde smiled. "It's weird…ya know to stare into your own eyes."

Jackie giggled. "It must be."

He looked up at her. "How is it possible?"

Jackie crinkled her eyebrows. "How is what possible?"

"How is it possible…" He said looking back down at his daughter. "To love someone so much already without even really knowing them…"

Jackie smiled and slowly got out of bed to walk over to her husband and daughter, resting her head on his shoulder she peered down at the little bundle in his arms.

"I don't know…all I know is that it has happened twice in my life." She said.

Hyde looked over at her. "Twice?"

Jackie smiled. "The first time I held Mia…" She paused and then stood on her tip toes to look at Hyde and kiss him. "And the first time I laid eyes on you…"

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "Oh you're good…"

Jackie giggled. "And I know it…"

Dr. Sheldon walked din just as the two leaned in to kiss again and he laughed. "Ok you two…not for another six weeks."

Jackie and Hyde pulled apart and groaned. "Right…" Jackie said hopping back on her bed.

Hyde groaned. "Seriously?"

Dr. Sheldon laughed. "Seriously."

Hyde sighed and sat down in the chair beside Jackie, still holding Mia in his arms. "Fine."

Dr. Sheldon just smiled and picked up Jackie's chart. "Ok Jackie…Mia's health is perfect. And all your vitals seem fine. How are you feeling? Any abnormal pain? Stinging? Burning? Anything?"

Jackie shook her head. "No…just still a little sore."

He nodded. "That's to be expected. Giving birth to a baby is no easy task."

She smiled. "You're telling me."

He smiled and placed her chart on the table beside her bed. "Well…if that's it, I think that it's safe to say you are ready to go home."

Jackie smiled. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yep. You ready to take your baby home?"

Jackie smiled. "More than anything…"

He nodded his head and pressed the nurse's pager button. "Alrighty then. Let's get you a wheel chair and then you and your husband can get out of here." He said walking out of the room.

Jackie smiled and looked over at her daughter and husband. "Are you ready to go home baby?"

"Yep." Hyde smirked.

Jackie laughed. "Not you."

He laughed and picked up Mia tickling her gently. "What do you say baby girl? You want to go see your house?" Mia just gurgled. "I'd say that was a yes…"

Jackie laughed. "God I'm so ready to get out of this place." She paused. "Again."

Hyde laughed and kissed her head. "I know you are baby." He helped her up and into the wheelchair they brought down. "Oh and Mrs. Foreman put everything from dinner away and was waiting for us to come home. So if you're up to it you want to go have a belated Thanksgiving Dinner?"

Jackie smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Hyde smiled and handed Mia off to Jackie. "Alrighty. Let's do this thing…"

Jackie held onto Mia tightly as Hyde wheeled her down the hall and out to the front of the hospital. Jackie looked up and saw her car, which was much more baby friendly since it had a back seat.

"No Camino?" She teased.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't want Mia in it until she is older. You're car is safer for her."

She smiled and looked down at her daughter. "You little Mia…are going to be the final thing that turns your father soft."

Hyde rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Shut up."

"Mia…this is your first lesson. Daddy uses Zen. A lot. But in reality…he isn't as tough as he pretends to be. You'll see." She said looking up at Hyde who was just staring down at them laughing.

"So this is how it's going to be then?" He asked trying to stop laughing.

Jackie looked up at him trying to act innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going to use my own daughter to gang up on me aren't you?" He asked opening the door to put them both in.

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe…is it working so far?"

Hyde laughed. "Oh crap…I'm in so much trouble."

Jackie kissed Mia's head and handed her off to Hyde who set her up in her car seat in the back and whispered. "Oh yes you are…"

Hyde looked over at her once Mia was safely strapped in. "I heard that."

She just laughed as he walked over to his side of the car and got in, starting the car. He looked over at Jackie who just peeked at her daughter through the rearview mirror and just laughed. Hyde pulled out of the parking lot and laughed at his wife, never feeling so happy and full in his life.

* * *

Pulling up to the Foreman's, Jackie could see Betsy running around chasing Kelso around the driveway. Eric and Donna we're holding up Lucas trying to teach him to walk. Kyle and Fez we're helping Kitty and Laurie set the table. And Red, WB and Bob were sitting out on the back porch, beer in hand watching the scene before him, all smiling. Jackie looked back at her husband who just winked at her and got of the car, picking up Mia's car seat and opening the door for Jackie. Betsy saw her Godparents and ran right over to them, latching on to Jackie's leg.

"Hey pretty girl!" Jackie said picking her up.

"Jackie!" She yelled.

Kelso reached them and pulled Betsy into his arms. "Hey kiddo. Careful…Auntie Jackie's been through a lot the past couple of days."

Jackie smiled. "Oh I'm never too tired to see my favorite God daughter."

Betsy giggled and stuck her tongue out at her father. "Auntie Jackie loves me."

Jackie laughed and held Betsy in her arms. "Hey you wanna meet your new cousin."

Betsy nodded. "Is it a girl?" She asked.

Jackie laughed. "Yep. It's a girl."

"Yes!" Betsy said.

Hyde laughed and walked closer to them so that Betsy could peer down at the little baby. "Hey Bets…I want you to meet Mia."

Betsy stared in awe at the pink bundle in her God Father's arms. "Pretty."

Hyde smiled and kissed Betsy's face. "You're both pretty."

Jackie smiled and squeezed little Betsy in her arms. "You are going to be a good cousin right? Teach little Mia everything you know."

Mia nodded her head. "Uh huh…"

Kelso smiled and took Betsy back. "That's my good girl." He winked at Jackie and she waved back as Donna and Eric came over with little Lucas.

"Hey how's it going?" Donna asked hugging Jackie.

Jackie smiled at Mia and her husband and looked back at Donna, Eric and Lucas. "It's going perfectly."

"She gets cuter each day." Eric said rubbing Mia's cheek as he held onto his son.

Hyde laughed. "The boys will be lining up outside the door."

Eric chuckled. "And you'll be out there with a shot gun."

"You bet your ass I will be." He said kissing Mia's head.

Jackie laughed. "Well if she find's a man half as good as you…I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." Jackie said smiling at her husband.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks babe."

The four old friends and their new bundles of joy stood there smiling and enjoying their new lives when Kitty came out.

"Come on you happy four…dinner's ready…" She smiled.

The six of them walked in and set the baby's down in their car seats up high on a separate table so they could watch their families. They all took their seats, laughing and talking when Kitty cleared her throat. Everyone looked over at her and she smiled.

"Well…let's try this again shall we." She said winking at Jackie, everyone shared a laugh. "Once again I would like to Thank God for this wonderful mean in front of us…but most importantly for the people in this room. Each and every one of you holds a special place in my heart…and with each new arrival my heart grows a little bigger. Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone."

Everyone held up their glasses and clinked them together. "Happy Belated Thanksgiving!"

Betsy got out of her chair and leaned up to kiss Lucas and Mia. "Happy Belated Thanksgiving babies."

Everyone smiled happily and in awe at the three members of the next generation. Hyde leaned into his wife and kissed her cheek softly.

"Happy Belated Thanksgiving baby." He said kissing her again.

Jackie smiled and stroked his cheek. "Happy Belated Thanksgiving…" She kissed him one last time as they all finally sat down to eat Thanksgiving dinner.

Red sliced the turkey and handed a piece to everyone, they laughed and ate together until they we're stuffed. After dinner, they moved into the living room, the music was turned on and there was dancing and singing. Towards the end of the night, Hyde walked over to his wife in the corner rocking Mia back and forth. He smiled and excused himself from his conversation with Fez and Kelso and walked over to Jackie and Mia.

"Hey you…" He said sitting next to them.

Jackie looked over at him. "Hey…"

"How are you doing?" He asked rubbing her back gently.

"I'm good…tired…but good." She said shifting to rest her head in the crook of Hyde's neck to relax.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked Mia's little cheek with his big thumb. "You want to go home?"

She shook her head. "Not yet…but soon…Mia will start fussing…then we can go."

"You sure?" He asked.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah…I want to spend some more time with our family."

He smiled and nodded his head. "You got it babe."

Jackie took a deep breathe. "You know…I used to be jealous of Eric."

Hyde looked at his friend Eric, talking to his parents and he understood what she meant. "Me too…"

"He had it all. Two parents who cared about him, a happy home…everything I wanted." She paused. "But then…we all got closer…"

He smiled. "And you realized you had become part of that family?"

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…we both did."

"For all the crap we had to go through with our own parents…I'd say we are pretty damn lucky. Don't you think?" He asked.

Jackie smiled and looked up at him. "The luckiest."

He smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his wife's lips. Mia reached up with her tiny little hand and grabbed her Daddy's chin.

Hyde laughed into his wife's mouth and pulled back to look at Mia who just giggled.

"You don't like me kissing Mommy?" He asked.

Mia giggled again. "Well I think that's gonna be a problem." Jackie laughed.

Hyde looked up at his wife. "Got that right…cuz I love kissing you."

Jackie smiled. "Oh we are just one of those disgusting picture perfect families." She joked.

Hyde smirked. "Yep. We are the people that used to disgust us."

Jackie laughed. "And yet…I wouldn't want it any other way."

The couple stared into each others eyes as their new baby daughter stared up at her parents with wonder and awe. She was only days old but she was already feeling the love that her parents would shower on her for the rest of her life

* * *

An hour later, Jackie handed Mia off to Hyde and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and she found Kitty getting all her famous Thanksgiving Day pies ready.

"Oh hey Mrs. Foreman." She said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Kitty laughed. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Jackie smiled. "I'm great Mrs. Foreman…seriously great."

Kitty smiled and patted Jackie's cheek. "Good. I'm glad."

Jackie watched as Kitty ran around the kitchen getting everything ready. "We're you this happy when you brought Laurie home?"

Kitty looked over at Jackie and nodded. "Yes. I was so excited…she was my first child…it's an amazing thing. It really is…and I felt the same exact way when I brought little Eric home."

Jackie nodded. "I want another one…someday."

Kitty laughed. "Yes. It's good to wait a little while. Se how this one goes…get used to being a parent first before you start thinking about another one."

Jackie laughed. "We'll wait. Don't worry…" She paused and took a sip of her drink. "You know Mrs. Foreman…my mother wasn't much of a role model…but if I can be half as good of a mother as you are…I'll be happy."

Kitty stopped slicing her pie and looked over at Jackie. "Oh sweetie…"

"I'm serious Mrs. Foreman…you're like the worlds greatest mother. You've done so much for Steven and I…you and Mr. Foreman both. We wouldn't have the life we have now if it weren't for you two."

Kitty smiled and pulled Jackie in for a hug. "Well after all…you are family."

Jackie smiled and hugged Kitty back. "Yeah…we're family."

Hyde came in the room and smiled at the sight before him, clearing his throat gently. The two women pulled apart and smiled at Hyde and Mia.

"I hate to interrupt your moment here…but someone is getting sleepy." He said bouncing the squirming Mia in his arms.

Kitty smiled and walked over to them and too Mia into her arms. "Well hello baby girl." She kissed her head. "My new precious little grandchild. Are you sleepy? Are you?" Mia giggled. "Well I'll see you soon sweetie pie." She kissed her cheek and handed her back to Hyde.

"Well thanks for dinner Mrs. Foreman. It was great." Jackie said hugging Kitty.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yeah. It was great. Thanks…" He paused. "Mom…" He whispered.

Kitty looked up at Hyde, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh Steven-"

Hyde fidgeted nervously. "If you don't want me to call you that then its ok I just-"

Kitty silenced him with a kiss on his cheek. "Steven…you are my son. It's only fitting you call me Mom."

Hyde nodded. "Cool."

Jackie smiled and waved at Kitty as the new happy family walked out to the car. Jackie set Mia up in her seat and then got in the car. She looked over at Hyde and smiled at him. He blushed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Jackie smiled and shook her head, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping baby. "Nothing Steven…absolutely nothing."

Hyde smiled and pulled out of the driveway and drove off to their condo.

They pulled up into the driveway and looked at the house from the inside of the car.

"It looks different to me now." Jackie said. "Does it look different to you?" She asked looking over at him.

Hyde smiled and looked over at her. "Yeah…it does. It's officially a home."

Jackie smiled and looked back at Mia who was sound asleep, breathing gently.

"God Steven…she is so perfect. I mean…I've never seen something so beautiful." She said staring at daughter.

Hyde looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah…and let's bring her to her new room."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Ok."

She got of the car and picked Mia up; Hyde picked up the car seat and carried it inside, unlocking the door to let them in. Jackie started to walk upstairs and Hyde locked all the doors and then followed Jackie and Mia. He flipped on the lights in Mia's room and Jackie walked over to her crib. She kissed her head gently and then placed her down in the crib; Mia opened her eyes gently looking at the surroundings around her.

"I think she likes it…" Jackie whispered.

Hyde smiled. "Oh I almost forgot." He went over to the bookshelf and opened a drawer at the bottom and retrieved a small music box.

"What's that?" Jackie asked turning to look at her husband.

Hyde smirked and placed it on the shelf above the crib. "This is a little something I picked up on Saturday…" He started winding it up.

"You said you went to the grocery store." Jackie said.

Hyde shrugged. "So I'm a compulsive liar." He opened the music box and Tiny Dancer started to play.

Jackie started laughing. "Where on earth did you find that?"

"There was this funky little store on the corner near the hospital. I was trying to find a gift for the baby and you and I went in there and found this. Kind of thought it was perfect." He shrugged shyly.

Jackie smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "It was very sweet of you." She smiled.

"Look…she's falling a sleep to it." He said nodding towards Mia.

Jackie turned and looked down at her daughter. "So she is…"

Suddenly Jackie felt something slipping on her finger. "This is what I got for you…" He whispered.

Jackie looked down and gasped. "Steven…it's gorgeous." She looked down at the ring and it had two stones in it. "Steven are those-"

"It's Mia's birthstone…and the stone for the month we got married." He said softly. "If you don't like it-"

"Honey…it's beautiful. I love it. But you didn't have to…" She said looking up at him.

He smiled. "Sure I did. You gave me a beautiful, healthy daughter…the greatest gift in the world. I had to get you something…"

She wrapped her arms around her husbands next and swayed to the music of the music box. "Thank you…"

He smiled and leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips. "No…thank you."

They danced until the music stopped and then they both said goodnight to their daughter for her first night at home. They slipped into their room and changed into their pajamas and got into bed together. Hyde held her as close as possible. In the still of the night they whispered words of love to each other…finally feeling like a family.

* * *

**You know what to do! Go Review:D Thanks! Hope you like it! This week is going to be kind of crazy for me-but I'll try to update when I can:D **


	17. Give me sweet lovin', brighten up my day

**CH-17 is finally up! I know its kind of early for Christmas...but thats just the way that the timeline fell. So...I hope you like it! Read and ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw when you are done! Thanks! **

* * *

A week later, Jackie and Hyde were asleep in their bed trying to find a few moments of precious sleep. Mia was a pretty good baby, she didn't cry too much at night just every now and then. But during the day, she was a very active, lively baby. One who wouldn't give her parents a moments rest. Jackie was with her all day, tending to her every need. And when Hyde came home from work he took her from Jackie so she could do the things she needed to do in the day. And when she was down, they spent a few moments alone, trying to find some peace. Hyde was holding onto his wife tightly relishing in the feel of her in his arms when he heard a soft cry from the room next door. His wife didn't stir; she knew she was exhausted because he had worked longer today. He removed himself from the bed and walked down to Mia's room. He picked her up and rocked her gently in his arms.

"Hello baby girl…" She cooed, he smiled. "Mommy is tired…you tire your beautiful mommy out."

Mia just stared up at her father with wonder in her eyes. He walked over to the shelf above her bed and winded the knob for the music box and opened the lid. The soft music began to play gently as he rocked Mia back and forth. Her eyes fluttered shut a few times as she tried to fight it, just to stay awake to have these few moments with her father. It made him smile. As Hyde turned around he saw Jackie leaning up against the door frame of Mia's room.

"Oh…hey…" He whispered.

She smiled. "Hey. I didn't hear her crying…"

"Yeah…I didn't want to wake you. I thought I'd let you sleep." He paused. "Guess I did…"

She shook her head. "I woke myself up…and you weren't there. Figured you'd be in here."

He nodded. "Right."

She walked over to them and looked down at Mia…whose eyes we're almost completely shut. She smiled and leaned down to kiss her head gently.

"Is she ok?" She asked tiredly.

He nodded. "Yep. She just wanted to see one of us."

"Lucky her she got both." She winked leaning up to kiss him.

Hyde smiled and rocked her some more. "I think I'm going to call Leo in the morning and have him and Drew open the store without me."

Jackie settled herself in the rocking chair and leaned her head against the back of it sighed. "Drew's the new kid right?"

Hyde nodded and continued pacing. "Yep."

"Is he ready for that?" She asked yawning.

He smiled and walked over to her. "Don't really care…you are too tired to do this alone again tomorrow. You look terrible."

Jackie's eyes sprung open. "Geez take me now sailor."

He laughed. "Would if I could but I gotta wait another five weeks. And that's not what I meant, you know that…"

She laughed. "Sure…if you want to take the day off…take the day off…"

He kissed Mia's cheek and placed her in her crib once more before walking over to Jackie and pulling her up from the rocking chair. "Come on…" He whispered.

She smiled and let herself be pulled. "Yes dear…"

He pushed her down the hallway and tickled her side causing her to giggle. She collapsed on their bed and wrapped herself in the comforter fighting off the cold. Hyde put the thermostat up to make sure Mia would be warm enough and then he jumped into bed with his wife. She wrapped herself around him, pushing her cold hands under his shirt causing him to shiver. She smiled as his sexy body provided heat for her cold fingers.

"Warm…" She mumbled.

He growled. "Cold…"

"So…since you aren't working tomorrow we should do stuff." She said.

He smiled. "I'd love to do stuff…but once again not for another five weeks."

She smiled. "Dirty, dirty boy."

He smirked. "What'd you expect?"

"I meant…Christmassy stuff. I mean it's our first Christmas as a married couple…and Mia's first Christmas. It has to be special."She pointed out.

He nodded his head and held her closer. "So it does."

"So…we should buy a tree." She said.

He looked down at her like she is crazy. "Jackie's its like December 3rd."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "And when I was a little girl…we always got our tree on December 1st. Therefore…we're already two days late."

He chuckled. "Fine. We can pick out a tree."

She smiled triumphantly and kissed her husbands cheek. "I bought Mia a cute little jacket and hat and mittens. She looks so adorable."

"Doesn't she always?" He said.

"Good point. I mean any daughter of mine always looks perfect." She paused. "I mean…look at me damn it."

He laughed. "Good to see you haven't lost any of that confidence babe."

She smirked. "Not at all. Just a few more pounds and I'll be back to my normal size once more."

"Jackie you don't have to loose any weight." He rolled his eyes.

Jackie sat up and looked down at her husband. "Steven look at me. I'm fat and ugly." She said pinching a TINY bit of baby weight at her stomach.

Hyde rolled his eyes and sat up and lifted his wife's shirt up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He rubbed her stomach gently.

Jackie's eyes fluttered shut and she licked her lips gently at his touch. "Steven…" She paused trying to form sentences. "Um…I'm…I need to loose weight…for you." She stuttered.

Hyde looked up at her in shock. "For me?"

Her eyes opened again and she nodded her head. "Yeah…so you'll want to-"

Hyde put a hand to her lips to silence her. "I don't want you to loose weight. If I could make love to you right now I would. You look perfect. You look beautiful. You don't have to loose any more weight for me…for anyone. Ok?"

Jackie smiled at him. "Ok."

Hyde nodded happily and leaned forward and kissed her. "Ok. Now I gotta lie down cuz this…" He said motioning between them. "Has to stop…otherwise…" He sighed. "Damn five more weeks. We can't even have any Christmas lovin'." He pouted.

Jackie smiled and rested her chin on his chest. "New years lovin' maybe…. No Christmas lovin'."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her arm. "I mean…are you still that sore?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes. You try pushing a seven pound baby out of your…your…oh you know what I mean."

Hyde nodded. "Right. Ok. No lovin…"

She laughed. "Right. No lovin…just sleepin."

Hyde chuckled to himself and Jackie smiled as they lay in bed, wishing that the next few weeks would just hurry up.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie rolled out of bed and saw that her husband was still sleeping. He had taken the day off so she decided to let him sleep in. She walked into Mia's room who was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. Jackie smiled and picked her up and cradled her in her arms. 

"Morning baby. You ready for breakfast?" She cooed, Mia smiled.

Jackie set herself up in the rocking chair and lifted her shirt up so she could start breastfeeding Mia. It was their routine. Hyde just usually never walked in during the middle of it.

"Whoa." He laughed. "Sorry."

Jackie looked up at him. "Nothing you haven't seen before…" She laughed.

"Right." He looked around nervously. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

Hyde left the room and Jackie just laughed and looked down at her daughter. "You made Daddy uncomfortable."

When she was done she walked downstairs where Hyde was drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey." She smirked.

Hyde looked up at her and cleared his throat. "Hey. You uh…done?"

Jackie laughed. "Why does that creep you out so much?"

Hyde looked at her. "It doesn't creep me out. It's just…ya know I don't think you would want me staring at you while you do that…"

"Feed our daughter?" She asked. "Breast feed?"

Hyde nodded. "Whatever."

Jackie laughed and winked at her daughter. "Ahhh…another sign of Zen."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Like you don't use it?"

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss her husband. "Only what you taught me." She said handing Mia over to Hyde.

He laughed and rocked his daughter back and forth. "So…when do you want to go pick out a tree and do the other Christmassy stuff."

Jackie looked over at him. "After breakfast." She watched her husband tickle her daughter and she felt happy. "

He smiled. "Sounds good."

Jackie bit into an apple. "I'm going to change. And then we're going out to do some Christmas stuff. Be ready in twenty minutes."

Hyde watched her walk away and then looked back at Mia. "You're mother is a nutcase."

"I heard that!" Jackie yelled.

"Crap." He muttered.

"And that. Have fun wearing a red sweater when we shop!" She said in a sing song voice.

Hyde sighed and looked down at Mia and mouthed. "Complete nutcase."

* * *

About half an hour later, Hyde came downstairs wearing a red sweater that Kitty had bought with a sour look on his face. Jackie was bundling up Mia in a jacket, hat and gloves and she laughed when she saw her husband. 

"Lookin good babe." She winked, teasing him.

Hyde glared at her. "Shut up."

"Hey…don't blame me. You shouldn't have called me a nutcase." She shrugged.

Hyde shrugged back. "Not my fault you are one."

Jackie slapped Hyde with her free hand. "I am not a nutcase. Take it back you asshole."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas everyone." He teased.

Jackie sighed. "Fine. Let's just go." She said running off with Mia in her arms.

Hyde laughed and grabbed her hip and pulled her and Mia to him. "I love my nutcase." He whispered in her ear.

Jackie smiled and turned to look at him and kissed him gently. "And I love you…even though you are an asshole…"

Hyde smiled. "Good. Just don't say that word in front of Mia…" He said patting Mia's head.

Jackie smiled. "You're right. Come on."

He smiled and followed his wife to their car as she set Mia up in her car seat. When she was safely put in, Jackie got in the passenger seat and Hyde started the car. Jackie flipped on the radio and "Rocking around the Christmas Tree" came on the radio earning a squeal of excitement from Jackie.

"Oh God…" Hyde groaned.

Jackie looked over at him and frowned. "Steven…Christmas is supposed to be a happy time." She said. "No groaning."

"Unless it's sexual." He pointed out.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yeah well didn't we have this conversation last night? We can't do that…but anyway…that's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I never had a good Christmas. I mean…yes…my parents bought me extravagant gifts that I enjoyed. But they we're never there. They we're off throwing a party with their super rich friends getting as drunk as possible. They we're never there with me…they dressed me up in a pretty red dress and I opened presents alone while they fought upstairs about who my mother screwed the night before. I don't want that Steven…I don't want that for my daughter. I don't' want to be my mother…I want a happy Christmas. I want the Christmas I wanted as a child…and even your grouchy attitude won't ruin that for me. If you don't want to be a part of it then you can just stop the car now." She said sitting back in her seat and fighting her tears.

Hyde sighed and stopped the car, pulling over on the side of the road. He gripped the steering wheel and looked in the mirror where his daughter was staring at her parents with a confused look on her tiny little face. He recognized that look…it was the same look he often gave his parents when they we're fighting. He assumed that it was the same look Jackie gave her parents and he finally understood why this Christmas thing was so important to her. He didn't want that life for his daughter either…not now…not ever.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

"Steven…just forget it…its fine. We don't need a tree…we can just-" She started.

Hyde turned towards her. "Jackie." He said more forcefully and she finally looked back at him. "I'm sorry…you are right. I'm sorry…"

"Steven it's not about being right…" She sniffled.

He scooted closer to her and held her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "I know its not…I guess I'm still just learning about this family thing. I mean…like you said…Christmas was never fun for us when we we're kids. But…I'm willing to try and make this one fun…"

"We're going to miss the best trees." She said trying to hide a small smile.

Hyde just laughed. "Then let's get going." He said stroking her cheek and kissing her lips gently.

Jackie smiled softly and looked up at Mia in the mirror and saw a peaceful look on her daughters face once more. She sighed contently and closed her eyes letting the Christmas music flow through her body. She smiled when Hyde pulled into the lot where the town was selling Christmas trees. Jackie got out of the car and picked Mia up.

"Let's go pick out your very first Christmas tree baby." She said kissing her daughters cheek.

Hyde looked around. "Alright. So…you seem to be a Christmas tree expert, what do we look for in a good tree?" He said looking around.

Jackie eyed the trees carefully. "Well…they have to be very green. Still sticky with sap because that means their healthy. If the pine needles just fall off when you touch them, its dry and it won't last until Christmas. It has to be tall, and fat, no bare spots either."

Hyde nodded and looked at the few trees in front of him. "Well these trees all look pretty dead." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…let's keep looking."

Hyde and Jackie walked through the rows of trees, Hyde slipped his hand in her free hand as she held Mia with her other arm. She smiled up at him and he kissed her head gently. Suddenly Mia's little arm stretched out in front of her and she made a small little giggly noise. Jackie looked where Mia's arm was pointing too and she saw the perfect tree. The snow started to fall gently and the tree was huge, green and full.

"Perfect." Jackie said excitedly. "Steven look! Look what your daughter pointed out."

Hyde smiled. "Good job Mia." He walked over to the tree and was about to touch it when another man came over and picked it up from the stump. "Uh…what are you doing?" Hyde asked.

The man looked over at Hyde. "Taking this tree over to where you pay so I can take it home." He said.

Hyde shook his head. "Crap."

Jackie ran over to them with Mia still in her arms. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

The guy rolled his eyes. "I assume this is you're wife. She's just as dumb as you."

"Uh!" Jackie said shocked.

Hyde glared at him. "What did you just say?"

The guy sighed. "This is where people buy Christmas trees. I found this one…I'm buying it. You we're to slow. Sorry. Get over it."

Jackie was angry now. "But. My daughter…she pointed to it. She found this tree. She's only a few weeks old and this is supposed to be her first Christmas…so it has to be special. She has to have the tree that she picked out…and it just so happens that it's this one." She said hand on hip.

The guy laughed. "Well sorry toots. She's gonna have to settle for a crappy one. I want this one."  
Hyde grabbed the guys arm when he was going to pick up the tree again. "Don't call my wife toots."

The guy straightened up and walked closer to Hyde. "Look buddy…I get it…she's hot…you wanna please the wife…so she'll _please_ you. But I'm taking this tree."

Hyde grabbed the guys arm again. "How much are you paying for this tree?"

The guy looked at him and sighed. "Eighty-five dollars."

Hyde gasped. "Eighty-five dollars?" He looked back at Jackie. "Christmas trees can cost Eighty-five dollars?"

Jackie nodded. "Well…yeah…the good ones at least."

Hyde groaned and looked over at the guy who was selling the tress. "Excuse me sir can I ask you something?"

The guy nodded. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

The other man that wanted the tree sighed. "What are you doing?"

Hyde looked over at him. "This man here wants to buy this tree…but so do me and my wife. He said you we're charging eighty-five dollars."

The owner nodded. "Yes sir. This is our best tree."

Hyde nodded. "Right…well if I say I'm willing to pay Ninety dollars would you give it to me?" He asked hopefully.

The owner stared at Hyde. "Sure."

The other guy groaned. "What the hell? Ya know what…ninety-five."

"Steven…" Jackie said pulling on her husband's jacket.

Hyde shrugged it off. "One hundred."

The guy stepped closer. "One ten."

Hyde sighed. "One twenty."

"Are you serious?" The guy asked. Hyde nodded and smirked thinking he had this in the bag. "One twenty-five." He said.

Hyde's eyes bugged. "God damn it."

Jackie pulled his sleeve again. "Steven…"

"One fifty." Hyde said crossing his arms over his chest.

The guy started laughing and backed away from Hyde. "Ok you are insane. Just have the freakin tree if it means that much to you." He said walking away from them.

Hyde smiled triumphantly. "Yes."

The owner smiled. "Looks like you got yourself a tree."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…and I'm only paying eighty-five." He said.

"But you just-" The owner said pointing towards the other man.

Hyde laughed. "I was just scaring him off…I'm paying eighty-five."

The man smiled. "Well since it is the Christmas season…use the extra money to buy your wife and daughter something special."

Hyde smiled. "I plan too. Thanks." He said handing the money over to the man.

Hyde turned back to Jackie who was smiling up at him. "You are just the perfect husband." Jackie said leaning up to kiss him.

"Well…I figured I was being an ass…and this was the tree you two wanted." He said rubbing Mia's cheek.

"I was trying to tell you to let it go…I didn't want you to have to pay that much money." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever. Christmas comes but once a year."

Jackie smiled and kissed Mia's cheek. "Let's take it home."

"What about you're other shopping?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "This is fine for today. Mrs. Foreman got me a ton of Christmas decorations that I can set up while you put up the tree. I can go shopping tomorrow. Today…I want to go home with you and Mia."

Hyde smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

* * *

Hyde got help picking up the tree and then he tied it to the top of the car securely. Jackie placed Mia in her seat and then got back in the car. Hyde lugged the tree into the living room and Jackie had the stand all ready for him in the corner over next to the fireplace. 

"Ok right here." She said as he picked the tree up and placed it in the stand to secure it.

He stood back and looked up at it. "That good?"

Jackie nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Perfect."

He nodded. "Ok what else do we need to do?"

"Well I called everyone and they are coming over to help us put up the lights and stuff. They should be here soon." She said.

The doorbell rang and Hyde smiled and kissed Jackie's lips and went to answer the door. "Hey guys."

The whole gang was assembled outside all bundled up with smiles on their faces. They filed into the living room and Laurie and Donna went over to gush over Mia and Lucas. The boys headed outside with a sting of lights to put up. They stood there and looked up at house not sure where to begin.

"Ok…" Hyde said. "Where do we begin?"

Kelso clapped his hands together. "Alright. We need another ladder…we brought one…but we're gonna need another one…do you have a ladder?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Of course I have a ladder." He paused. "Eric go get my ladder in the garage."

Eric looked over at him. "Why do I have to do it?"

Hyde sighed. "Because I said so…and you are closest to the garage."

"I hate that damn rule." Eric said as he walked over to the garage.

Hyde nodded. "Alright…Kelso and I will start on the left side…can you two handle the right side?" Hyde asked.

Kyle nodded. "No problem. I used to help my Dad do this all the time. I can handle it." He said taking a set of lights.

* * *

Kyle and Fez walked over to the side of the house and Fez walked behind Kyle seeming nervous. Kyle glanced back at him. 

"You ok?" He asked.

Fez nodded. "Uh…yeah."

Kyle smiled. "That wasn't so convincing. What's wrong?"

Fez sighed. "This is hard for me…" He whispered.

Kyle walked closer to him. "Fez…what is it?"

"How did you know?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked thinking of a few meanings to Fez's question.

Fez sighed. "How did you know it was right for you to come out?"

Kyle nodded. "I couldn't hide who I was anymore. I thought I had people around me who would support me…" He sighed.

"Guess I was wrong…but I found you guys so it's cool. But…I was just tired of being something I wasn't anymore." He said.

"Kyle…" Fez said gently.

"For what it's worth Fez…You have good people who will support you…" Kyle said.

Fez looked up at Kyle. "Kyle…please don't tell anyone yet."

Kyle smiled. "You're secret is safe with me."

Fez smiled. "Thank you."

Kyle winked at him and started to unravel the lights they we're going to set up on their side.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Kelso, Hyde and Eric we're unraveling their lights so they could begin to set them up. Laurie came outside and saw the boys and walked over to them. 

"Oh hey…little brother Donna needs you to go get Lucas's diaper bag in the car. She forgot to bring it in." She said.

Eric sighed. "Do you still have to call me little brother?"

Laurie smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Of course. You're always going to be my little brother."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He said walking to his car.

Hyde looked at Kelso just as Laurie was about to walk inside, Hyde nudged him and Kelso looked confused at first. Hyde rolled his eyes and motioned towards Laurie again and Kelso finally got it.

"LAURIE!" He yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes since he had screamed so loud. "Idiot."

Laurie jumped and looked back at Kelso. "What?"

"I…I was just wondering how long you we're planning on staying in town." He said trying to act cool.

Laurie shrugged. "I don't know…it's kind of nice to be back home. I was thinking of moving back."

Kelso's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" He said trying to walk towards her but he ended up tripping instead and falling flat on his face.

Hyde groaned and Laurie bent down next to him and picked him up gently, their faces just inches apart.

"Are you ok?" Laurie asked concerned.

Kelso nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" She asked looking him up and down to check for any injuries.

Kelso just stared at her. "You are beautiful…" He whispered.

Laurie looked back at him surprised by his statement and Hyde moved in closer to hear their conversation.

"What did you just say?" Laurie asked.

Kelso was nervous now. "I…you…you're beautiful."

Laurie smiled. "Well…thank you Kelso. I should…I should go help Donna and Jackie again…" She whispered as she helped him up.

He brushed his jeans off. "Thanks. Um…ok."

Laurie smiled and started to walk back inside and then turned to look at him. "You know Kelso…an old high school friend of mine is throwing a Christmas party next week…she invited me to go. But…I can't possibly show up without a date. Would you…" She paused. "Would you like to take me?"

Kelso smiled. "Sure Laurie. That'd be great."

Laurie smiled and walked back into the house. Kelso smiled and turned back towards Hyde triumphantly.

"I'm going on a date with Laurie." He said.

Hyde just laughed. "Yes you are. Now get over here and help me with these lights."

* * *

Inside, Christmas music was playing and Lucas was in his playpen in the corner. Mia was in her crib that Hyde had set up downstairs. Laurie and Donna we're wrapping the lights around the Christmas tree. A fire was set in the fireplace, and there we're decorations all around the house. Jackie came in carrying some hot cocoa on a platter. 

"Cocoa is ready." Jackie said handing them each a mug.

"Mmmm…thanks Jackie." Donna said.

"So…this is our first Christmas as married women Donna." Jackie said smiling.

Donna laughed. "I know…can you believe that just a year ago…Eric was in Africa and you and Hyde practically hated each other."

Jackie nodded. "No…I really can't."

Laurie smiled. "I want to get married…"

"You will." Donna said returning to the tree.

"I asked Kelso out." She blurted out.

Jackie and Donna turned towards Laurie and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Laurie shrugged. "I don't know…Kelso just makes sense sometimes."

Jackie smiled. "Oh my God…you guys really did love each other."

Laurie looked over at Jackie. "I…I think we did…we just didn't do it the right way. I know I never said it…but when you kicked my ass…I realized I deserved it. I broke the women's code. I guess we weren't friends…but I still took your man."

Jackie shrugged. "Ehh…I'm over it. Besides…kicking your ass brought me closer to Steven. So I should be the one thanking you."

Laurie smiled. "Well you're welcome."

Donna smiled. "So…you're going on a date huh?"

Laurie smiled. "Yep…we are." She paused. "My Dad is going to kill me."

Jackie and Donna just started laughing as the boys came in.

"What are you lovely ladies laughing at?" Hyde asked kissing his wife's cheek.

Jackie smiled and handed Hyde some cocoa. "Nothing babe. Are you done with the lights?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

Donna smiled. "Wow…and no one had to go to the Emergency room."

They all shared a laugh together and then Jackie looked through her boxes of ornaments.

"Hey babe?" Jackie asked.

Hyde walked over to her. "Yeah what's up?"

"Is this yours?" Jackie asked holding a gold star that would go on top of the tree in her hands.

Hyde smiled and took it from her. "It was…it was my grandparents."

Jackie smiled. "Mrs. Foreman must have found it…she put it in the boxes she gave me."

He smiled. "This was my Grandpas favorite part of the tree."

Jackie smiled as she watched her friends place different ornaments on the tree. "Why don't you put it up?"

Hyde looked down at her and smiled. "Okay." Hyde stood on a small step ladder and placed the star on top of the tree and then got back down to stand by his wife.

"How does it look?" He asked.

Jackie wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Looks perfect."

Hyde smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Mia picked the perfect tree…"

Jackie smiled. "So she did…"

"Looks like its going to be the perfect Christmas season after all…" He whispered.

Jackie smiled and retrieved a piece of mistletoe from the box beside her. "Looks like it…"

She held the mistletoe above her head and smiled up at Hyde and he smiled down at her. He leaned down stare directly into her mismatched eyes and he cradled her face with his hands. Pulling her face towards him, he planted the most passionate kiss he had ever given her on her lips leaving them both breathless. They stood like that for what felt like forever, kissing and basking in the love that spread from the Christmas season. No matter what kind of Christmases they had in their past…this one was going to be just perfect.

* * *

******So what did you think? Let me know! Go and write a REVIEW! And then tell your friends to write one too! haha! I'll update as soon as I can. It's the end of the quarter for me at school so its filled with tons of stuff to do. I'll try and write when I can. But for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! **


	18. it makes me righteous it makes me whole

**So I found some time to write. This is just a kind of cute chapter. Hope you like it. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW when you are done:D THANKS! **

* * *

It was mid December, the snow was on the ground, and Christmas season was in full swing. And that made Jackie extremely happy. All her decorations we're finally up, and the house looked like something out of a fairytale Christmas movie. Jackie was baking Ginger bread cookies, humming along to Christmas music on the record player. Mia was in her special seat that was on top of the kitchen table watching her Mommy cook. The side door in the kitchen brushing off the freshly fallen snow from his coat and head.

"God it's really coming down out there." He said shivering slightly.

Jackie looked over and smiled. "I know. I love it."

Hyde laughed and went over to her and kissed her cheek gently. "That's because you aren't the one that has to shovel it."

She smiled. "I'm too little. I'd probably get lost in a snow bank." She teased.

Hyde laughed and grabbed a freshly baked cookie and popped it in his mouth. "Then I should throw you out there. Get you out of my hair."

Jackie scoffed and slapped his butt as he walked over to Mia. "You'd miss me."

He smiled and picked Mia up blowing raspberries on her cheek. "Yes we would. Wouldn't we?" Mia giggled.

Jackie smiled and placed a glass of milk and some more cookies on the table. "Good."

"WB said that if it keeps up with the snow he doesn't want me to come in tomorrow. He thinks it will be too dangerous so I'll have the day off." He said placing Mia back in her seat and turning her to face him as he ate his cookies and milk.

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Sounds good. I have some papers I need to finish writing for school but that will be good, you can watch Mia so I can finish quickly."

"What papers? I thought you weren't in school right now?" He asked.

She turned towards him. "I'm not. But Kyle brought them over for me and said that the Dean said if I finished these I can get the rest of my credits for the semester so I won't be that far behind."

"You went to school last year too right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yep. And it's only Community College so it's only two years."

"So you have one semester left?" He asked.

"Yep. That's it." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you babe." He said eating some more cookies.

Jackie nodded and grabbed a cookie. "Thanks."

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and Jackie and Hyde looked around the room. "Great…"

"Are we seriously loosing power?" Jackie asked.

Hyde got up and went to the cupboard near the fridge and grabbed two flashlights. "Here. Hold onto this."

"Steven you know I get scared when we loose power." She said walking closer to him as the lights flickered again.

"I know." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go downstairs and look at the light circuits. See if I can do anything. You stay up here with Mia with the flashlight and I'll be up as soon as I can ok?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. "Ok…"

He smiled and tweaked her chin. "It'll be fine I promise."

Jackie smiled and walked closer to Mia tickling her gently to reassure her tiny daughter everything was fine. Hyde made his way to the basement and looked at the power lines to see if it was the weather or they we're loose. Suddenly the lights flickered again and completely went out. At first Jackie went to scream but then switched on her flashlight and tried to stay calm.

"Jackie?" Hyde called up the stairs.

"I'm fine…" She yelled back. "Flashlights on."

He nodded. "I'll be right up."

Jackie nodded and turned back to Mia who started crying gently, nervous that it was so dark. Jackie held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth to try and soothe her.

"Its ok baby…Daddy will be right up." She whispered.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the window and Jackie's heart beat quickened. She held onto Mia tighter and prayed that Hyde would be up soon. Suddenly the figure was at the door and was knocking urgently and Jackie screamed and Mia started wailing.

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"Jackie…Mia…" Hyde whispered at the base of the stairs as he ran off full speed up the stairs. "What is it?" He yelled.

Jackie pointed to the door. "Someone's there." She said shaking trying to calm Mia.

Hyde pushed Jackie back and slowly made his way over to the door, grabbing an umbrella by the wall. "Stay back Jackie…"

"Steven be careful…" She whispered nervously.

Hyde stepped closer and went to open the door and the person on the outside pushed it open as fast as he could. "Ai!"

Hyde stepped back and he and Jackie both said. "Fez?"

Fez stood up. "Yes you idiots it's me!"

Jackie went over to him and slapped him. "You scared me you jerk!"

Fez rubbed his arm. "Ow! Don't do that."

Hyde sighed. "Damn it man…you almost gave me a heart attack when I heard Jackie scream. I thought you we're trying to kill them."

He said walking over to Jackie and taking Mia from her arms kissing her face gently trying to calm her.

Fez smiled. "Aww you do have a heat…"

Hyde glared at him. "Don't push it."

Jackie sighed and took Fez's coat. "Fez what are you doing here? It's a storm out there."

Fez nodded. "I know. I was trying to drive home and my car got stuck in the snow a block back…I knew you guys we're around here. I just had no where else to go…I hope I'm not intruding anything."

Hyde shook his head. "No its cool man. I'll try and help you dig out your car later."

"You can stay in the guest room." Jackie said handing him another flashlight.

"Thanks." He said shivering slightly.

"Steven it's freezing in here." Jackie said rubbing her shoulders.

"Heaters probably shot too. I'll go start a fire." He said handing Mia over to Jackie.

"Ok." She said.

Fez rubbed his shoulders. "Seriously thank you."

"No problem Fez." Jackie said smiling. "Fez you must be freezing…your cloths are all wet."

Fez laughed. "That's what usually happens when you walk a mile in the snow."

She smiled. "Why don't you wear something of Stevens and I'll throw your stuff in the dryer." She said walking towards the living room.

"Steven. Fez is going to wear some of your cloths while I dry off his stuff."

Hyde nodded. "Whatever. Don't do anything creepy in them though…" He warned Fez.

Fez laughed. "I won't."

Jackie and Fez walked upstairs to Hyde and Jackie's bedroom. Jackie placed Mia on the bed in the middle so she wouldn't roll off. She grabbed some of Hyde's cloths and handed them off to Fez.

"You can change in the bathroom." She said.

Fez smiled. "Thanks."

Jackie sat on the bed and picked up an extra baby blanket at the end of the bed and picked up Mia, wrapping her in it to keep her warm. Fez walked back out and handed his wet cloths to Jackie and took Mia from her. Hyde walked in the room and smiled.

"Just checking." He teased.

Jackie laughed. "Like I would cheat on you with Fez." She looked at Fez. "No offense."

Fez shrugged. "None taken."

"I just came up to grab a sweatshirt. I'm freezing." He said walking to his closet.

"Hey uh…so I kinda want to talk to you guys about something." Fez said playing with Mia's hand.

Jackie and Hyde both exchanged a curious and nervous look. "Ok…" The both said.

"What's on your mind Fezzie?" Jackie asked.

"Well you we're joking about me and Jackie…ya know being together or whatever. But uh…see the thing is…" He paused. "I'm uh…I'm gay."

Jackie and Hyde we're silent for a minute and then they both smiled and Jackie hugged Fez on the side he wasn't holding Mia. "Oh thank God you finally admitted it."

Hyde came over and slapped his back. "We we're waiting for you to tell us."

Fez looked at them and smiled happy and relieved as well as confused. "Wait so you knew?"

Jackie laughed. "Well yeah!"

"Did Kyle tell you?" He asked.

"No." Hyde said. "We just kinda…knew."

Jackie's smile brightened. "Oh my God! Are you and Kyle…"

"No!" Fez yelled blushing.

Hyde laughed. "No but you like him."

Fez handed Mia to Hyde. "I just…I don't know. This is all so weird for me…I hid it for so long but now…" He looked back at them. "You guys are ok with this?"

Jackie smiled and walked closer to Fez. "Oh Fezzie…of course we are. We love you. No matter whom you want to be with…women or man. You're one of our best friends. And frankly we're just happy you finally had the courage to admit it."

He smiled and hugged Jackie. "Thanks guys. Just…don't tell anyone else yet ok?"

Hyde nodded. "No problem man."

Jackie smiled and grabbed her robe. "Why don't we go downstairs? It will be warmer by the fire."

The four of them went downstairs and sat by the fire; Hyde placed Mia in her crib downstairs and bundled her up in as many blankets as he could so she wouldn't freeze. She started to shut her eyes gently and he smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. Fez was sitting on the recliner talking to Jackie who was on the couch. Hyde went over and sat beside Jackie and pulled her into his arms wrapping a blanket around the both of them.

"So did you hear about Laurie and Kelso's date?" Fez asked.

Jackie and Hyde shook their heads. "No. But I'm dying to find out how it went." Jackie said.

"Well…from what Kelso told me…it was interesting." Fez laughed.

Hyde smirked. "Do tell Fez…"

Fez eyed him suspiciously. "Since when has Hyde become a gossip?"

Jackie smiled proudly. "Since he married me. Best decision of his life by the way."

Hyde smiled and held her closer. "Shut up. I'm not a gossip…I just like material to use against Kelso."

Fez laughed. "Well this is some good stuff. So…here's what happened."

_**One week ago. The night of Laurie and Kelso's date.**_

_Kelso sat in his car checking himself out in the mirror to make sure his hair was absolutely perfect. It was 5:58. Laurie told him to be at her door at promptly 6 o'clock. And he knew from the past that Laurie didn't accept him being late for dates. So he got out of his car and walked up the Foreman's walkway in the front. He went to knock on the door, but it opened before he had a chance. Standing before him was a rather pissed off Red Foreman and Kelso gulped nervously._

"_Good evening Red." He said._

_Red just glared at him. "Kelso…what are you doing?"_

_Kelso started to sweat a little bit. "I'm here to pick Laurie up for our date sir."  
_

_"Yes…I known that Kelso. I'm not an idiot. Remember…I know everything that happens with you kids. But why…why are you taking my Laurie out?" He asked.  
_

_Kelso stood up straight determined to finally break Red. "Well sir…I love your daughter."  
_

_Red laughed slightly. "No."  
_

_Kelso was confused now. "No?"  
_

_Red walked closer to him and stared him directly in the eyes. "No."  
_

_"Daddy?" Kelso heard behind Red.  
_

_Red turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Hey kitten."  
_

_"Daddy we talked about this…" She said, hand on hip. _

_Red smiled. "Oh right…I know Kitten. I was just talking to Kelso…"  
_

_"That's not what it sounded like." She said._

_Kelso smiled happily figuring that everything would be fine now. Red smiled and patted Laurie's head.  
_

_"Alright kitten…you can go out with the dumb one. Enjoy yourself." He said moving aside for her to go to the door._

_Kelso smiled as Laurie walked towards Kelso's car. "Alright. See you tomorrow big man." Kelso said slapping Reds arm.  
_

_Suddenly Red grabbed his arm and held it firmly. "Tomorrow?"  
_

_Kelso looked back at Red. "Well…yeah…if the date goes god which I assume it will…I figured I'd be taking Laurie back to my place."  
_

_"Excuse me?" Red asked._

_Kelso shrugged. "Well we can come back here…but I figured I would be doing you and Mrs. Foreman a favor not having to listen to our passionate sounds of love making." He said as if it was the perfect thing to say to your date's father.  
_

_Red's face turned crimson and his blood started to boil. "Kelso I'll kill you. I was in the war remember?"  
_

_"So wait…do you want me to do her back here?" He asked._

"_Kelso!" He yelled._

_Laurie threw her head out the window of her car. "Run Kelso! Run!"  
_

_Kelso looked back at Red and saw him walking towards him so he ran down the path trying to get to the car so they could leave. He slipped on a piece of ice and fell to the ground skinning his knee but he stood up quickly with Red hot on his heels. He hopped in the car and Laurie threw him a nasty look._

"_You just had to push him didn't you?" She asked angrily._

_Red was almost at the door when Kelso threw the car in drive and attempted to speed off. _

"_I'm sorry!" He yelled._

_The car went about three feet and then it got stuck in a snow bank, the wheels spinning madly.  
_

_"Kelso!" Laurie yelled. "What did you do?"  
_

_"We're stuck!" Kelso yelled. _

_Suddenly Red's face was in the window and Kelso panicked pushing the gas pedal again and the car sped forward, slamming into a hydrant. Laurie and Kelso jerked forward and Red stood behind the car shaking his head sadly. Laurie sighed.  
_

_"I'd say this date was a bust…" She said._

_Kelso sighed. "Yep…"  
_

_"Let's try again next week. And I wont' tell my Dad." She whispered._

"_Hey Laurie?" Kelso asked._

_Laurie turned towards him. "Yes?"  
_

_"I'm too afraid to get out of the car…would you mind if you get out and I'll just stay here?" He asked.  
_

_Laurie looked back at her father who was staring at the car a few feet away. "Kelso you'll freeze to death."  
_

_"Yes…but I think it would be less painful then death by strangulation from your Dad." He whispered._

_Laurie laughed. "Ok. I'll see you later Kelso."  
_

_"Bye Laurie. Sorry…" He whispered.  
_

_The door was open and Laurie was about to leave but she turned to Kelso and smiled. "Even though the date was a bust…think I could get a kiss?"  
_

_Kelso smiled. "Yeah…I'd like that."  
_

_He leaned forward and cradled Laurie's face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and Kelso pulled back. _

"_Your Dad is right behind me isn't he?" He asked._

_Laurie looked behind Kelso and smiled. "Yep."  
_

_"You should probably just go…" He whispered._

_She smiled. "Goodnight Kelso." _

_Kelso just sat in the car and watched Laurie go and turned to look out the window and saw Red glaring down at him. He gulped and waved at Red.  
_

_"Go home Kelso." Red whispered as he walked away from the car._

_Kelso nodded and whispered as he watched Red walk away. "I will…once I get my car out of the damn snow."  
_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Jackie and Hyde we're bundled up on the couch and they we're laughing hysterically. Fez just nodded his head and laughed along with them.

"Oh my God…I love Red Foreman." Jackie said wiping a few tears away.

"Yeah…he kicks ass." Hyde said.

"Yeah…Kelso hasn't been the same since that night." Fez said shaking his head sadly.

"The said thing is…Laurie and Kelso actually make sense when you think about it." Jackie said.

"Yeah I know…their both idiots. There both sluts. And frankly…they've been with everyone else in town and no one else wants them anymore." Hyde said. "They can share their VD together…"

Jackie shuddered. "Eww…I can't believe I ever slept with that guy."

Hyde shook his head. "Me either. But once you get with Steven Hyde…you never go back." He said happily.

Jackie laughed. "This is true."

Fez laughed. "Well I'll one up on you…I slept with Laurie AND I married her."

Hyde laughed. "That's true…"

"You think Kelso and Laurie will get married?" Jackie asked.

"Probably." Fez said.

"Just think of what their kids would be like." Hyde said.

"I'd rather not." Jackie laughed.

They all shared a laugh and suddenly Mia started to fuss. Jackie sat up and walked over to her crib and picked her up in her arms.

"Hey sweetie…what's wrong?" She asked rocking her back and forth.

She took a closer look at Mia and noticed her cheeks we're flushed. Jackie kissed her cheek and felt how warm she was.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde and Fez we're joking around but he turned to Jackie. "What's wrong?"

"Does Mia seem warm to you?" She asked.

Hyde stood up and touched Mia's forehead and saw she was burning up. "Yeah…she does."

Fez stood up and walked over to them. "Could it be all the blankets and the fire?"

Mia started crying gently and her nose seemed to be running. "I don't think so…" Hyde said taking Mia from Jackie.

"Steven what do we do? She's never been sick before? Oh God…I'm a horrible mother…I don't know how to take care of my own baby." She said panicking.

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie you aren't horrible mother. We just…let's call Mrs. Foreman."

Jackie nodded. "Right." She picked up the phone and there was no dial tone. "Except…the phone lines are out too…" She paused. "Steven what do we do…"

He sighed. "Ok…alright…uh…" Mia started fussing some more, crying. "Shh baby…you're alright."

Fez looked out the window. "Looks like there working on the power lines." He said.

Hyde nodded and checked it out. "Maybe the lines will be up soon…"

Jackie took Mia from Hyde and kissed her cheek. "Its ok baby…Mommy's here."

"You should put her back down in bed." Fez said.

Jackie nodded and wrapped her back up since it looked like Mia was shivering slightly even though she had a fever. Hyde walked up behind her and kissed Jackie's cheek.

"She'll be fine babe…" He said.

She nodded. "I know…it's just scary…her first time being sick."

Fez walked over to them. "I think…I was there when Lucas was sick. Mrs. Foreman told Eric and Donna to keep his head elevated so that it wouldn't run…and she said you just had to wait out his fever."

Jackie nodded. "Ok…um…I think I want to keep her down here where the fire is. She'll be warmer that way."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea…Fez you can go upstairs if you want."

Fez shook his head. "I'll stay with you guys." He sat in his chair and closed his eyes feeling sleepy all of a sudden. "If I fall asleep…" He whispered as he slowly fell into slumber.

Hyde sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. "Come here babe…lay with me."

Jackie wrapped herself in her husband's arms and watched Mia carefully as her small little eyes fluttered shut. Her face was still red from her fever and she had to breathe out of her mouth because her nose was stuffed up.

"She's going to be alright Jackie…" Hyde whispered.

Jackie tried to smile. "I know…she just looks so helpless…and there's nothing I can do to help her."

"Just being with her helps…like that time I had the chickenpox in high school and you we're there for me." He said.

Jackie laughed. "God I forgot all about that."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You we're a great doctor."

Jackie laughed and closed her eyes remembering that week as she fell asleep.

**_February 1978_**

_It was a normal February Day in Point Place. There was snow on the ground it was freezing cold. Hyde came upstairs to get his breakfast as usual before Jackie came over to go to school. He was scratching his arm when he walked up to Kitty._

"_Good morning Sweetheart." She said._

_Hyde grumbled. "Morning…" He said scratching some more.  
_

_"Wells someone is grouchier than usual." She said teasing him._

_He sighed. "I've been up all night scratching…I don't know why I'm so itchy."  
_

_Kitty took a closer look at his arm and noticed spots. "Uh oh…"  
_

_Hyde looked at her curiously. "What?"  
_

_"Steven…did you ever have the chickenpox when you we're younger?" She asked._

_Hyde shook his head. "No."  
_

_"Oh dear…ok Steven you are not going to school today. You are going to the Doctors. You my friend…have the chickenpox."  
_

_Hyde laughed. "Yeah no. I'm fine."  
_

_"Do you want to go to school?" She asked shocked. _

_Hyde laughed. "No. Of course not. But I don't have the chickenpox."  
_

_Kitty shook her head. "Yes you do."  
_

_Just then Jackie walked in and walked over to kiss Hyde. "Hi sweetie."  
_

_"No! Don't kiss him!" Kitty yelled._

_Jackie shrugged. "Why not?"  
_

_"Have you had the chickenpox?" She asked._

"_Yeah. When I was eight." She said._

"_Ok then you can't get them…but Steven has them." She said going to call the Doctor._

_Jackie sighed. "Oh…my poor baby." She said rubbing his cheek softly._

"_Jackie I'm fine. I don't get sick. Especially not the chickenpox." He said scratching his arm.  
_

_Jackie sighed. "Steven no scratching."_

_Kitty came over and smiled. "Well I have to get to work and Eric already left for school. Red is at work too…but I don't want to leave you here."  
_

_Jackie smiled. "I can take care of him."  
_

_Kitty frowned. "Don't you have school?"  
_

_She shrugged. "I can afford to miss school for one day. Besides Steven shouldn't be alone."  
_

_Kitty nodded. "Ok. The Doctor wrote a prescription for Hyde so I'll need you to go pick up the medicine in about twenty minutes. He called it into the pharmacy. You should probably get some calamine lotion too for the itch."  
_

_Jackie smiled. "Ok. I've got it all under control. Bye." _

_Kitty smiled and patted Hyde's cheek. "You're in good hands. Listen to Jackie Steven."  
_

_He nodded and continued to scratch his arm. "Yes Mrs. Foreman."  
_

_"No scratching." Jackie said slapping his arm away._

_He sighed and went over to the couch and lay down wrapping a blanket around him. Jackie brought him some juice and the pancakes Kitty had been cooking._

"_Here you go baby." She said sitting down next to him._

_He sighed. "Thanks. This sucks…" He said._

_She smiled and rubbed his head. "I know…I'm going to go pick up your medication and then I'll be back and I'll run you an oatmeal bath."  
_

_"Oatmeal bath?" He laughed. "What the hell?  
_

_She smiled. "Steven it's what you do when someone has chickenpox. It makes you less itchy." She said kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back. No scratching."  
_

_Hyde sighed and flipped on the TV attempting to not scratch, anxiously awaiting Jackie's return. Fifteen minutes later, Jackie walked back thorough the door and smiled at Hyde mischievously. He smirked.  
_

_"What's that look for?" He asked. _

_She smiled. "Go upstairs and get ready for your bath."  
_

_He sighed. "Fine."  
_

_Hyde walked upstairs and went into the bathroom, taking his cloths off. He turned on the hot water and let it fill up the tub. He slipped into the bath when it was finally full and sat there waiting for Jackie to come in. Suddenly the door opened and Hyde was greeted with the sighed of his girlfriend in a tight naughty nurse's outfit._

"_Nurse is in." She giggled.  
_

_"Damn…" Hyde said. "Jackie…"  
_

_She smiled and knelt down beside him. "Don't say anything…the whole nurse thing…I'm over it. I mean…it hurts but whatever…I trust you. And I saw this…and I knew how miserable you we're…I thought I might cheer you up."  
_

_He smiled. "It does."  
_

_"Good. Besides. I know I look a million times better than that bitch did." She teased._

_He smiled and rubbed her hand. "A billion times better."  
_

_She smiled. "Good answer."  
_

_"So…as my nurse for the day what's the first step?" He asked. _

"_We need to add the oatmeal." She said standing up taking the box she had and adding it in._

_He laughed. "This is weird."  
_

_She smiled. "I know…but it will be fine. It will feel better when you get out. Trust me."  
_

_She knelt down beside him again and smiled, he smiled back. "So you had the chickenpox when you we're younger."  
_

_She smiled. "Yep. My mom freaked…she made my nanny take care of me. She gave me an oatmeal bath everyday…and chicken noodle soup."  
_

_"This really sucks man…being this old and having them." He sad._

_She smiled. "It'll be over before you know it. And I'll be with you the whole time." She smiled._

_Hyde smiled. "Thanks."  
_

_Jackie just smiled and let him finish his bath. When he was done she got him a towel and let him change into some sweatpants and he made his way back down to the couch in the basement. Jackie flipped on the TV and an episode of "I love Jeanie" was on.  
_

_"Comfortable?" She asked sitting in her outfit, the tight skirt hiking up her leg._

_He smiled. "Yep…"  
_

_She laughed. "Watch the show Steven. I'm not having sex with you when you have the chicken pox."  
_

_"Well then you shouldn't have worn that outfit…it turns me on. I do have needs you know…" He teased._

_She laughed. "Oh…ok Fez."  
_

_He shivered. "Eww…"  
_

_"Just…relax babe. I'll take care of you." She said patting his leg._

_He smiled and settled into the couch feeling happy that his girlfriend would be by his side. Always._

_**Present Time**_

A few hours later the lights flickered on again and Jackie stirred in her sleep. She looked over at Mia. Her cheeks seemed of normal color and she picked her up, her fever had broken but she was still sniffling. She sat down next to Hyde and shook him gently.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He woke slowly and stared up at them. "Hey…"

"Steven her fever broke…and the lights are back on." She smiled.

Hyde sat up and kissed Mia's cheek and Jackie's. "Her fever is gone…"

"We made it through her first sickens." She smiled.

He smiled and held her closer. "So we did."

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss her husband feeling happy once again. Her daughter was going to be fine and life was good.

* * *

**So you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And even though it has nothing to do with the story...I'm a PROUD member of RED SOX NATION! So...I gotta say...YEAH SOX! World Series win number 2 in 4 years! The curse is DEFINITELY lifted! **


	19. Yet it makes me mellow down into my soul

Chapter 19 is finally here! Sorry it took so long but I have been so busy filling out college application forms! So stressful! Not a lot of time to write. But here it is. Hyde and Jackie's first Christmas as husband and wife...and Mia's very first Christmas. Its just a cute happy one. Hope you like it! Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And then don't forget to check out my new story: "Thats the Way" in the M section and REVIEW that too! Thanks:D

* * *

The snow was falling gently, and there was a peaceful calm all throughout Point Place. Only the church bells ringing could be heard. Jackie lifted her head from her husband's chest gently and peered outside in the early morning hours. She smiled to herself, the sun wasn't up yet seeing as it was only two in the morning but it was still Christmas. She leaned down and kissed Hyde's chest gently a few times to stir him. Opening his eyes gently and bringing his hands to her back he smiled down at her. 

"Is it morning yet?" He asked.

She nuzzled his nose with her own. "It's two."

"Two?" He asked looking at the clock. "Then why are we up?"

She smiled. "So I could kiss you." She leaned down to capture his lips with her own.

He pulled back gently. "I like this plan."

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him again. "Damn six weeks…"

He groaned. "Two more…"

"To long." She said in between kisses as he pulled her up so she was lying on his chest.

"God Jackie…" He whispered as he grabbed her ass.

"Don't do that…" She laughed.

He laughed back. "I can't help it…I just love your ass."

"Yes…but if you do that we're going to want to do something that we both know we can't do…" She said pulling back to look at him.

He sighed and pulled his hands from her behind. "You're right…"

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him again gently, before rolling off of him to sit next to him, legs curled up so her head was resting on her knees. He smiled up at her and took one of her hands, rubbing it gently.

"Sorry…" She laughed.

He shrugged. "Eh…I'll live. Just know that when these two weeks are over…The Foreman's are watching Mia and we are locking ourselves in this room at least for 24 hours." He stated sternly.

She laughed and scratched at his scalp gently with her fingers. "Sounds good."

He smiled and closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of her fingers. "Hey Jackie?"

Her eyes we're shut against her knees and she just responded tiredly with. "Hm?"

"Merry Christmas." He said.

Her eyes opened slightly and her fingers stopped moving. "Merry Christmas baby."

"So uh…I should probably wait until tomorrow but I don't really want to…" He said.

She stared at him funny. "What do you mean?"

He just smiled and got out of the bed and went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Jackie crawled to the end of the bed and sat up on her knees watching him intently. He turned to look at her and smiled at the excited look in her eyes. Walking to the end of the bed he handed her an envelope which she took happily. Looking up at him curiously she smiled.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's your Christmas present." He said smiling down at her, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around with his fingers.

She smiled gently and opened the envelope. There was a card inside, she looked up at him again and he just laughed. Opening the card she read what he had written inside.

_Dear Jackie, _

_This time last year, you and I we're nothing more then two estranged ex-lovers. And it's hard for me to believe that I actually broke your heart the way I did. I hate myself for it. But the fact that you we're able to forgive me proves just how strong our relationship really is. And because we couldn't have the big fancy wedding that you so rightfully deserve…I feel I owe you something. So…go downstairs and look underneath the tree for a small pink box. I'll explain the rest then._

She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Steven what?"

"Go." He said pointing to the door.

She smiled and stood at the foot of the bed, leaning up to kiss him. "Come with me?"

"I'm right behind you." He said.

She smiled and tip toed as fast as she could down the hall careful to not wake Mia. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked behind her to make sure that Hyde was still there. He just smiled and cocked his head towards the tree. It was illuminated by all the lights that the boys had put on it and it looked beautiful. Walking over to it, she bent down to find the small pink box he had described in his card.

"This?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yep. Open it."

She smiled and carefully undid the ribbon that he had tied around the box. Opening the lid she found two wedding bands lying inside. "Steven…" She whispered.

"I realized I never got us wedding bands…which we need. I want everyone to know that I have a wife…so I bought them." He said shrugging.

"Oh honey…" She placed a hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled and took the box from her, retrieving her ring. He took her hand and lifted it. "With this ring…I thee wed." He said as he slid it onto her finger.

Her eyes teared up as she watched the ring glisten in the light. "I love it."

He smiled. "Good."

She looked down at the box. "Oh!" She took his ring and placed the box on the table beside the couch. She took his hand and smiled up at him, staring directly into his eyes. "With this ring…I thee wed." She slid the ring onto his finger.

He smiled. "Ya know…there's more."

She looked up at him shocked by his words. "What?"

"There's more." He said simply.

"How can there be more?" She asked in disbelief as she stared in awe at her ring. "This is amazing." She said smiling up at him.

He smiled and kissed her gently before pointing to another box under the tree. Jackie stared back at him and he just nodded his head. She smiled and walked over to the box and picked it up and shook it gently causing him to laugh.

"Hm…its not jewelry." She said.

He shook his head. "Nope."

She scrunched up her nose and untied the ribbon. "What did you do Steven Hyde?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing a good husband wouldn't do. Nothing you don't deserve."

She smiled and looked inside the box to find a tiny model air plane. "Steven?"

He smiled. "Read the side. Then read the note."

She looked down at the plane and saw he had painted "Hawaiian Airlines" on it.

"Hawaiian Airlines?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez woman! Read the note."

She laughed. "Oh. Right."

She looked in the bottom of the box and found a small folded up note from her husband. She giggled excitedly. Unfolding it she began to read to herself.

_So you found the second box._

_And by now I assume you are very confused. Well…I gave you the rings. However…our friends never saw our get married. I know they didn't approve of it at first, but now they know this is what we want. So…WB and I have arranged to fly everyone to Hawaii to watch us re-new our vows and then we are staying for the honeymoon we never had. Merry Christmas babe. I love you._

Jackie stared up at her husband with such excitement and love in her eyes. She was in disbelief by the whole thing. Hyde smiled at her; he walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"So…I take it that you are happy?" He asked.

"Steven!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you serious?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yep. I promised you we would have a honeymoon. And when I went to talk to WB about it he suggested the renewal of our vows so everyone can feel like they are a part of it. You, me, the Foreman's, Eric, Donna, Lucas, Bob, Kelso, Fez, Kyle, Angie and Mia."

She smiled. "Steven…this is just…I don't even know what to say…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her passionately. "You don't need to say anything. Anything other than…yes."

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

He smiled and got down on one knee again. "Jackie…will you marry me again?"

She smiled and pulled him up to her. "I would marry you a thousand times."

He smiled and picked her up off the ground. "I love you."

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "God Steven…" She kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

"I figure you can get the wedding you wanted…or whatever. You can even get a wedding dress. WB said he would pay for it all." He said.

Jackie beamed down at him. "Steven…this is amazing. But just so you know…I was perfectly happy with the way we did it."

He smiled and kissed her. "I know."

"Anyway we got married would have been perfect…as long as I was becoming your wife. No one else's." She said.

He smiled. "I know that…but I wanted to give this to you. And besides…we can finally have our honeymoon I so desperately wanted."

She smiled. "Our honeymoon that _we both _so desperately wanted."

He gigged. "Are you happy with Hawaii?"

She jumped down from his waist. "What are you kidding me? Of course! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!"

He smiled. "Good."

"Wait…what will happen to Mia when we are on our honeymoon?" She asked.

'The Foreman's are going to watch her. If that's ok with you…" He said.

She pouted. "Yes…but I've never been away from my baby."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know…but she'll be fine. I'm going to miss her too…but we need to do this. For us."

She smiled. "You're right. When is it?"

He smiled. "Not until our wedding anniversary." He said.

She smiled. "February 22nd."

He smiled. "Yep. We leave the 20th. Our wedding is on the 22nd. Then the Foreman's and Mia and everyone leave on the 24th. And we are there for another week." He said.

"Steven!" She shrieked. "A whole week!"

He chuckled. "A whole week babe."

"Oh Steven…" She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs and pulled him closer to her purring quietly. "You are going to be so tired when I'm threw with you…" She said biting his lip gently.

He groaned. "Just what I was going for."

She smiled. "Steven…this is the most amazing present ever. I don't even know what to say." She said holding her hand to her heart.

He shrugged. "I figured I had a lot of bullshit to make up for from last year. I was hoping that this makes up for it."

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "Steven…you know I forgave you a long time ago. But this more than makes up for it all…" She assured him.

He smiled. "Good."

"God now my present seems so stupid." She laughed.

He frowned and pulled her closer. "No Jackie it won't be stupid."

She sighed. "Do you want it now or later?" She asked in a small voice.

He smiled. "Whenever you want to give it to me…"

She nodded. "Ok…" Walking back over to the tree, she kneeled down and retrieved a long black box and a big wrapped present.

Walking over to him she handed him the bigger box first. "Ok…open this one first."

He nodded and patted the spot next to him on the couch which she happily took. Carefully removing the wrapping paper, Hyde opened the box to find his favorite photograph of him and the Foreman's which he had thought was ruined when Kelso dropped it in a mud puddle. He looked up at Jackie shocked.

"Jackie…how did you…when did you?" He asked.

She smiled. "I knew how much this picture meant to you. So when you threw it away after Kelso dropped it in the puddle, I took it and brought it to Kyle. His brother is a photographer and he told me he could fix it up and blow it up for you." She smiled. "I thought you would like it. Seeing as they are your real family."

He looked back at the photo and then to Jackie. "Jacks…this is amazing." He pulled her face towards him and kissed her passionately. "I love it. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"Seriously. How could there be more than this?" He asked.

She smiled. "Open the other box and find out."

He smiled and opened the long black box and found golden pocket watch that looked vaguely familiar to him. "This looks so familiar…"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "It was your grandfathers."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Do you remember when you took me to meet your grandmother when we first started dating when she was in the nursing home?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. That was right before she passed away."

She smiled. "Yep. When you went outside to talk to the Doctors she told me to go to her bureau and take this box from it. She said that you always used to play with it when you we're a kid…and she told me that when I felt the time was right she wanted me to give it to you."

He smiled happily up at her. "Jacks…thank you."

She smiled. "I brought it to the jewelers to polish it up for you and fix the link chain on it. Now it's in perfect condition."

He kissed her again. "Thank you. These two gifts mean the world to me. Just like you."

She rested her forehead against his. "Right back at cha."

"I don't know about you…but I'm sleepy." He teased.

She laughed. "I'm too tired to go upstairs. And its so pretty down here with the tree…can we sleep on the couch?"

He laughed. "Sure. It'll be like being on the old cot again."

She giggled and watched him lie back on the couch, hand behind his head, patting his chest gently waiting for her to lie next to him. She crawled over him, resting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped securely around her.

"Merry Christmas Steven. I love you." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas Jacks. I love you too." He said as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Around eight in the morning, Hyde and Jackie we're still fast asleep on the couch in the living room. They we're suddenly woken by the crying sounds coming from their daughter Mia upstairs. Jackie stirred as Hyde stretched his arms over his head. 

"Mia's up…" He whispered.

She smiled. "For her first Christmas." She said stretching.

He giggled and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "You're adorable."

"I know." She shrugged. "Come on. Let's go get her. Then we can start getting ready to go over the Foreman's after we give her some presents."

"Alright." He said patting her butt as she got up.

"Don't be naughty Steven…its Jesus' Birthday." She teased.

He chuckled. "Just go."

Jackie laughed and ran upstairs to Mia's room with Hyde in tow. When they got there Mia's cries quieted at the sight of her loving parents. Jackie smiled and reached into the crib and picked Mia up into her arms, kissing her cheek gently.

"Merry Christmas baby girl." Jackie said.

Hyde leaned forward and kissed his daughter's head. "Merry Christmas Mia."

Mia leaned forward and grabbed her mother's nose. "Thank you." She laughed and Mia giggled.

"Come on you too. Let's go get ready for the Foreman's." He said laughing at the site.

After Hyde and Jackie opened a few presents for Mia, some new cloths and toys, they got ready and drove over to the Foreman's.

They we're back from church and the whole gang was assembled in the living room, listening to Christmas music. Donna and Jackie we're in the corner holding Mia and Lucas and talking.

"So you knew about the whole renewal of the vows?" Jackie asked.

Donna nodded. "Yep. He told us all a few weeks ago so we could clear our schedules to make sure we we're all there."

"Awww. I can't wait!" She said.

Donna smiled. "Me either. It's going to be fun. And it will be nice to see you two exchange your vows…it was stupid of all of us to criticize you when you told us you we're engaged. I'm sorry." Donna said honestly.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Donna."

Kitty came over to the two happy mothers and their bundles of joy and handed them both a holiday pick me up drink. "Here you go!" She giggled. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Jackie and Donna laughed and clinked their glasses together. "Merry Christmas indeed." Jackie said.

"Now let me take those two babies from you. Go be with your husbands." She said giggling.

Donna and Jackie handed Lucas and Mia off to Kitty who happily took them to the kitchen. They both walked over to their husbands, Donna sat next to Eric and Jackie said on Hyde's lap.

"What are you two lovely ladies up too?" Fez asked.

"Just coming to see you guys." Donna said.

"So Hyde…about this Vows renewal between you and Jackie…" Kelso said. "Do I still get to bang the hottest girl there?" He asked.

"Kelso!" Laurie yelled.

Kelso rubbed his arm. "Relax baby…its you. I was just checking to see if it was ok with Hyde and Jackie first. Damn."

She smiled. "Oh…ok." She leaned forward to kiss Kelso.

"Laurie! Do not ruin my Christmas by kissing the stupid one!" Red hollered from across the room.

"Sorry Daddy!" She said laughing and getting off Kelso's lap.

Hyde laughed. "Well I wouldn't worry about it buddy. Because the hottest girl will be Jackie…and you will not be banging her."

Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde. "Aww honey…that was sweet."

"Yeah." He smirked. "Cuz I'll be the one banging you."

Donna scrunched up her nose. "Oh Ewww."

Jackie glared at Donna. "Oh can it Donna. You are just jealous that you got stuck marrying an ugly toad and I married the foxy prince."  
Eric rolled his eyes. "I am not an ugly toad. I am the handsome Jedi master."

Hyde chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that Foreman. And FYI I am not a foxy prince…I'm a foxy, smoking rebel King." He said.

Jackie smiled. "This is true."

Kyle just looked back and forth between the group. "You guys are all nuts."

Fez smiled. "You'll become accustom to it sooner or later."

Kyle shook his head. "No…if I do that…please just kill me."

Hyde shrugged. "We may be nuts…but I really wouldn't change anything about any of us here." He paused. "Well except maybe

Kelso's horniness towards my wife."

Kelso shrugged. "What can I say? She's got a nice rack."

Laurie smacked him again. "Kelso!"

He rubbed his shoulder. "Damn Laurie! So do you!"

She just rolled his eyes and the gang shared a good laugh as Red walked over to them, holding Lucas as Kitty held Mia.

"Alright dumbasses. Let's eat." He said.

Kitty giggled. "Oh Red…don't be such a scrooge."

"Bah humbug." He said bleakly.

They all laughed and filed over to the tables set up, Lucas and Mia went into their respective highchairs and everyone took their seats. When the chatter quieted down, Kitty tapped her wine glass and stood up.

"Well now that everyone is here and settled…" She said. "I would just like to say…that another year has come and passed and we are still blessed with each other. We may be dysfunctional but I love each and everyone of you. And this year we we're blessed with two new members of our family, little Lucas and little Mia." Their parents smiled at the babies. "And I know that much more joy is still to come…so to my family…I love you all. And Merry Christmas!"

They all raised their glasses. "Merry Christmas!" They yelled.

Red stood up and took the carving knife. "Alright. Let's cut open this ham!" He said.

They all cheered and began passing around the food and talking and laughing loudly. The babies watched the action unfold before them as their first Christmas passed them by. After dinner, they exchanged presents and talked about the upcoming trip to Hawaii for the renewal of the vows. And as the snow fell lightly, Hyde and Eric put Lucas and Mia into the cribs that Kitty and Red had set up for them upstairs.

"Look what we created man." Eric said. "Can you believe it?"

Hyde chuckled. "Nope."

Eric smiled. "So do you and Jackie want another one?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Eventually. We have plenty of time though…Mia's barley a month old."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. We're going to wait till Lucas is at least two years old."

Hyde nodded. "Good plan."

Eric smiled and patted Hyde's back. "You know I'm glad I was home this year for Christmas. Last year it just wasn't the same without my mother's drunken rendition of

"Oh Holy Night." He said sadly.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. She's good at that." He paused. "But it was good to have you around this year too man…ya know…you're like my…brother. Or…whatever." He shrugged.

Eric laughed. "Oh…my brother does love me!" He said hugging him.

"Oh get off me!" He pushed him just as Lucas and Mia whimpered.

Eric laughed and stepped back. "Shh…don't wake the babies. I want to get some in my old bedroom with Donna before we have to go home."

"Creep." Hyde said.

"Oh you're just jealous you still have two more weeks to wait until you get the big OK from the Docs." He teased.

"Shut up. Because my week in Hawaii with Jackie will make up for it." He smirked. "Damn it's gonna be a hot week."

Eric laughed. "Whatever. Let's go downstairs."

* * *

Walking back downstairs, Eric went to Donna and Hyde suddenly felt two small hands wrap around his back and land on his chest rubbing gently. He smiled and took her hands in his and swayed along with her. 

"Why hello there." He said.

Jackie smiled and kissed the back of his neck. "Is she asleep?"

He nodded his head and spun her around so she was standing in front of him, trapped securely in his arms. "Yes she is."

She nodded. "That's good."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her passionately. "Yep."

She smiled and looked outside. "It's still snowing."

He nodded and grabbed her coat and his. "Come on."

She giggled and put on her coat and followed him as he slipped outside to be away from the rest of the gang. The cold chill of the Wisconsin winter made them both shiver as Hyde pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his leaning up against his chest.

"I love you Steven." She said.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

She looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "You know…this reminds me of our first Christmas together."

He laughed. "Yeah…that was the year that I dared Fez to stick his tongue to the basketball hoop. Good times…good times." He laughed.

Jackie giggled. "That picture is still in my photo album from High School. But…that's not what I meant."

He laughed. "I figured as much."

"You bought me this necklace…" She said toying with the trinket around her neck.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…Mrs. Foreman told me that you would like it."

She smiled. "I loved it. Still do…that's when I realized I was truly in love with you." She said honestly.

Hyde stared down at her lovingly. "Really?"

She nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him. "Yep. You pulled me out here when no one was looking…the snow was falling gently and without even saying anything…you whipped this out of your pocket and held it up in the light. It just sparkled there for a few moments as I stared at it. I was so happy…"

He rubbed her back to warm her up. "Glad you liked it."

She smiled. "And then after you put it on my neck…you pulled me in for the sweetest kiss you had ever given me and I felt how much you cared about me. Before that I wasn't sure what I was to you…but in that moment I knew…even though you didn't say it…I knew you cared…and I fell in love."

Hyde closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Thank you."

She looked up at him curiously. "For what?"

He smiled at her innocence. "For being you." He paused and kissed her. "For loving me…unconditionally." He kissed her again. "And for becoming my wife, and giving me the most beautiful daughter in the world. Thank you Jackie…"

She smiled, feeling tears prickle in her eyes. "You are more then welcome. And thank you for loving me…" She leaned up to kiss him passionately.

When they came up for air Hyde whispered. "Merry Christmas doll face."

She giggled. "Merry Christmas Puddin Pop."

And they stayed in the snow on that Christmas night, not caring how cold it was. They were together…and they we're in love. Just a year ago…they were still apart. And today they were married with a beautiful daughter. What a wonderful Christmas it was for all.

* * *

**So I know its early for Christmas...just 40 days away! But I hope you liked it! Go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! And don't forget "That's the Way!" If I don't update before Thanksgiving...hope everyone has a great one!**


	20. Yeah, she gives me love, love crazy love

Chapter 20 is here. Its New Years Eve and its been just one year since "Reelin' in the Years" started. So much has happened since then and Jackie still has one more surprise up her sleave for Hyde. What will it be? And how will he like it? And...what will the Doctor say to Jackie about her and Hyde's sex life? Read and find out...then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't forget about "That's the Way".

* * *

New Years Eve. A day for new beginnings and resolutions that don't often last. Last year, Hyde had made a resolution to right his wrongs. And for the first time in his life he had followed through with it, fixing his disaster of a relationship with Jackie. In just a year, they had made up, got married and had a beautiful baby girl. Life couldn't possibly get much better. Walking into his home that he shared with his wife and daughter she was nowhere to be found.

"Jackie?" He called.

He suddenly heard shuffling upstairs and the pitter-patter of small feet, that we're definitely not his daughters. "Jackie?"

"Um…I'll be right down Steven." She yelled.

Hyde paused for a moment wanting to run up to see what she was up too. But then he shook his head and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. They we're supposed to go over to the Foreman's in a couple of hours for the Foreman's annual New Years Party. Suddenly Jackie appeared in the kitchen all disheveled and a little wet with Mia in her arms. She tried to smile innocently at her husband.

"Hi honey. Did you get all the groceries Mrs. Foreman wanted?" She asked.

Hyde looked her up and down. "Yes…what have you been up too?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Just hanging out with Mia. Why do you ask?"

"You're up to something." He said stepping towards her.

She shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You're up to something." He repeated. "And I'm going to find out what."

She stepped closer to him. "Honey you are so silly." She teased.

Hyde glared at her. "Jackie…what is going on?"

Jackie opened her mouth to talk. "Noth-" Then suddenly there was a bark from upstairs.

Hyde glared at her. "Jackie…"

She smiled again. "What?"

"Is there a dog upstairs?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No there is not."

"Jackie…" He warned. "Jackie don't lie to me…"

She smiled innocently. "Ok…yes Steven. There is a dog upstairs."

Hyde's eyes widened. "Jackie!"

Mia started to cry. "Steven…you're scaring her." She said rocking Mia back and forth.

He sighed. "I'm sorry…" He kissed Mia's cheek. "It's ok Mia…Mommy just made a bit of an error thinking Daddy wanted a Dog."

Jackie sighed. "Oh but Steven he is just adorable. And he's a stray. I found him this morning asleep in a snow bank shivering by the back door."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "So why didn't you take him to a Dog shelter?"

"I did! And it was a horrible place…and they did a background check and his owners beat him…so they can't give him back. So I adopted him…" She whispered the last part.

"You what now?" He asked hands on hip.

She smiled. "Steven…I've always wanted a Dog."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…we can't take care of a dog when we have a newborn."

"Oh but he's so well behaved. He knows not to go the bathroom in the house…and he hardly barks…only when there's someone at the door. Oh please Steven…you haven't even met him yet. I know you'll fall in love with him when you see him." She pouted.

He sighed. "But Jackie…"

"Oh! And I forgot the best part!" She giggled. "When I put Zeppelin music on he stood on his hind legs and acted as if he was dancing to it. I mean come on baby…how many dogs would share you're love for Zeppelin? I even named him that! Zeppelin Hyde. Just for you…" She pouted staring up at him with one big blue eye and one green.

He melted at her words and her pout and eyes. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in our room." She said.

"Is he on our bed?" He asked angrily.

"Yes…but I gave him a bath. Hence why I'm a bit wet." She laughed nervously.

"Let's go see him." He said grumbling to himself.

She squealed. "Come on!"

* * *

Carrying Mia up the stairs they walked to their bedroom. The door was shut and Jackie turned to Hyde and smiled brilliantly and he just rolled his eyes and waved towards the door signaling for her to open it. She giggled nervously and opened the door praying Zeppelin would be on his best behavior. When the door was open all the way, Jackie, Hyde and Mia all stared at Zeppelin who was lying on the bed comfortably, he lifted his head when they came in and barked once. 

"See. Isn't he adorable?" She asked.

Hyde stared at the dog and noticed he was pretty cute. "What kind of dog is he?"

"A border collie." She said. "Come here Zeppelin."

Zeppelin hopped off the bed and sat in front of Hyde and Jackie as his tail wagged. Jackie smiled at Hyde.

"Go ahead Steven…pet him." She nudged him.

Hyde sighed and bent down, petting Hyde on the head. Zeppelin leaned into his touch and licked his hand gently and then lay down in front of him and rolled over revealing his stomach to Hyde wanting it to be rubbed.

Hyde laughed. "What is he doing?"

Jackie smiled. "That means he likes you. The vet says if he feels comfortable enough around someone he will do that as a sign of acceptance and love."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie…I don't know about this."

"Oh come on Steven…his family beat him…" She pointed to some marks on his stomach. "Look…they whipped him with a belt sometimes. And he had to sleep outside…and they never fed him. Steven…we can't send him back there or to a pound…they'll just get rid of him." She begged.

Hyde looked up at Jackie and Mia who we're staring lovingly at Zeppelin and then he glared down at Zeppelin who whined. "There will be a few conditions."

Jackie squealed with excitement. "Oh thank you Steven!"

He laughed. "He'll sleep in Mia's room on a bed for him. He'll be our little watch Dog…" He petted Zeppelin. "And if he even goes the bathroom in the house once…he goes to some training class. No misbehaving." He pointed at Zeppelin.

Jackie smiled and knelt down and handed Mia to Hyde and kissed his cheek. "Thank you baby." She turned to Zeppelin. "See boy…I told you he was a softie. You're one of us now Zeppelin."

Hyde just shook his head. "Oh the things I do for you…" He said.

Jackie giggled. "You love me. And now you love Zeppelin…I can see it in your eyes."

Hyde rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile. "Yeah yeah…come on. Let's go we need to get to the Foreman's."

"Oh Mrs. Foreman already knows about Zeppelin. So he's coming with us. She loves him." She smiled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed."

Jackie giggled. "What a great way to start off the New Year! With a new dog!"

Hyde just watched his wife take Mia to her room to get ready and he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how he had fallen in love with such a lunatic. But when she peeked her head over her shoulder and smiled the way she always did, his heart warmed and he remembered why he loved her. Because she was beautiful, and her heart was so big she could love anything, including a scruffy little dog like Zeppelin. Hyde looked down at his feet and saw Zeppelin staring up at him, wagging his tail and panting. He cocked his head to the side and whined a little and Hyde just laughed patting his head once more before getting ready for the New Years party.

* * *

That night at the Foreman's the whole gang was there and watching Kelso and Fez play with Zeppelin. Red was scolding them in the corner of the room. 

"Don't get him excited! They pee when they get excited." He growled.

Kitty laughed. "Oh Red…don't be such a sour puss."

Fez and Kelso laughed. "That was dirty." Fez said.

Kelso nodded his head in agreement. "Very dirty."

"Mr. Foreman…I'd be more worried about Kelso or Fez ruining your house then Zeppelin." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I agree. From what I can tell…Zeppelin's pretty well behaved."

Red just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as he doesn't pee…and you morons don't get drunk and ruin something…it will be an alright night."

Hyde smirked. "Speaking of getting drunk…I believe that should be starting soon."

Red laughed. "You got guy shave kids now son…that doesn't happen when you have kids."

Eric laughed. "Like having kids ever stopped you and Mom from drinking."

Hyde laughed. "Even when Kitty was pregnant with Eric."

Kitty gasped. "Uh! I stopped after I was six months pregnant…"

Laurie laughed. "Yeah cuz the Doctors told you Eric would turn out all spindly."

Hyde shrugged. "Guess it was too late."

Kitty shrugged. "Eh…he's alive isn't he?"

Eric glared at his mother as the others laughed. "Thanks Mom…thanks a lot."

Red laughed. "Well…I think this is a good time to bring out the 12 packs. Of course…we'll have to elect someone to watch the babies."

Everyone turned to Jackie and Donna who we're holding Lucas and Mia. Jackie and Mia laughed out loud and handed the babies to their husbands.

"Yeah right…" Donna said.

"Donna and I held these babies in our stomachs for nine months and weren't allowed to drink or do anything fun for that matter. So tonight…it's our turn to party. And your turn to take care of the babies." Jackie said matter of factly.

Hyde glared at Jackie. "I let you have a Dog today Jackie…"

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Yes. You did. And I appreciate that…but I gave you a baby…so therefore." She paused. "I win."

She turned to Donna. "How bout them beers Donna?"

Donna smiled and nudged Hyde. "And that's…how you do that."

Jackie and Donna walked arm in arm to the kitchen not looking back as the boys, Kitty and Laurie gathered around Eric and Hyde. Hyde and Eric stood there stunned by their wives behavior and somewhat almost proud. It was silent until the sound of a whip being cracked came from Kelso's mouth.

"You guys are freaking whipped!" He yelled.

Hyde glared at Kelso. "Shut up you moron. Don't you have a daughter?"

"She's with Brooke this year…which means I can have all the fun I want." He laughed.

"Come on Kelso…let's go join Donna and Jackie's party. I think it will be much more fun then this." Laurie said dragging Kelso there.

Fez giggled. "Well that was fun. Come on Kyle…Jackie is funny when she's drunk."

"Can't wait to see it." Kyle said laughing at Hyde.

With all the kids gone, it left Kitty, Red, Bob and WB standing with the boys and the babies. Bob and WB just laughed and walked into the kitchen. Red and Kitty stared at the boys, until Kitty snapped a picture of the moment.

"Welcome to married life boys." Red said. "It sure is fun isn't it?"

Kitty giggled. "Those are my kind of girls."

With everyone gone, Eric and Hyde stood by the stairs as Mia and Lucas looked around the room looking for everyone else. Hyde looks both stunned and almost proud of his wife while Eric just looks down right sad. Eric opens his mouth to say something and then closes it and then turns to Hyde.

"Hyde…?" He asked.

Hyde grunted. "What?"

"What just happened?" He asked.

Hyde sighed. "Well my friend…we just got burned. And we got burned bad…"

Eric nodded. "Hey Hyde?"

Hyde nodded. "What?"

"Is it wrong that I'm kinda turned on by this?" He asked.

Hyde turned and glared at his best friend. "You're sick." He started to walk away but then turned and took Lucas to hold him in his other arm. "I don't want you holding Lucas while you are…you are…whatever. Freak." He shook his head walking away with the babies.

Eric just stood there alone with Zeppelin looking down at him he sighed. "I never say the right thing."

* * *

Down in the basement, Jackie, Donna, Kelso, Fez, Kyle, Red and WB we're playing poker and drinking around the table. Kitty and Bob we're in the corner dancing to some song on the record player as Hyde came down the stairs. He set the babies down in their seats that we're placed on top of the deep freeze. He played with them a bit as Eric came down with Zeppelin and Kitty pulled Eric out onto the "dance floor". Hyde watched Jackie play and take a few sips of her drink. She turned and smiled at Hyde; she excused herself from her game and took her beer over to him. 

"Hey you…" She smirked.

He laughed. "Hi."

"You mad?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm not mad. You are right…you deserve this fun time for what you we're put through with being pregnant…you deserve this."

She smiled. "Well…there is one thing I didn't tell you."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

She giggled. "I talked to my Doctor on the phone yesterday…and he said that I'm set to go tonight."

Hyde's eyes widened. "What now?"

She laughed. "I figured you wouldn't want to be completely wasted for that."

Hyde smiled and looked around the room. "Do we really need to stay for the whole party in that case?" He teased.

Jackie laughed. "Yes…besides if I'm drunk…you'll get me easier that way."

Hyde laughed. "Like I've ever had trouble getting you in bed?"

She laughed. "Tell you what…after the ball drops…we'll head out of here with Zeppelin and Mia…put Mia to bed and set Zeppelin up…and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night…" She smiled.

Hyde pulled Jackie to his chest and leaned down to kiss her. "Sounds perfect."

Jackie winked at him and kissed Mia's head before returning to her poker game. For the rest of the night, there was dancing, drinking (except for Hyde and Eric) and a lot of laughing. When the ball dropped, the family stood together counting on the top of their lungs. And at the stroke of midnight, Hyde pulled Jackie to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Happy New Year baby." He whispered.

She giggled and stroked his cheek and then Mia's who was in his arms. "Happy New Year Steven…" Then she turned to Mia. "Happy New Year Mia…"

Hyde held Mia up to his face and kissed her, tickling her tired little face with his scruffy beard. "Happy New Year Darlin'."

Jackie smiled and kissed him again. "Ready to go home?"

Hyde nodded. "Yes I am."

They said their goodbyes, strapped Mia into her seat and called Zeppelin who happily jumped in the back seat of the car sitting in the seat next to Mia. Jackie looked at her daughter and her new Dog in the back seat and she smiled turning to Hyde. He winked back and pulled out of the Foreman's driveway, driving back to their home. When they got to their house, Hyde took Mia up to her room and Jackie got a bed together on the floor for Zeppelin. She patted the space next to Mia's bed and Zeppelin barked, running over to his new bed. Jackie patted his head.

"You watch over our baby girl Zeppelin…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and pulled Jackie to him. "Read to go to bed?"

She giggled. "Tired so soon?"

Hyde laughed. "Not at all."

Jackie smiled and leaned down into Mia's crib kissing the top of her sleeping daughters head. "Goodnight beautiful girl."

Hyde smiled and stroked Mia's head. Then Jackie and Hyde walked hand in hand to their bedroom and stared at the bed in front of them. Jackie giggled and turned to Hyde.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous…" She whispered.

"Why would you be nervous?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

Hyde smiled. "We don't have to…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I want to…"

Turning around and walking backwards towards the bed, she pulled Hyde by his hand toward her. Reaching the end of the bed, she turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck to let Hyde undo her top. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck a few times. She sighed contently at the feeling held onto his hands that we're against her hips.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

She moaned gently. "I love you too…"

Undoing the last tie of her shirt, she lifted her hands above her head to let him pull it from her body. When he realized she didn't have a bra on he growled in her ear and his hands hungrily sought her breasts.

"Jackie…" He moaned.

She giggled. "Yeah…I kinda planned this all out perfectly."

Hyde giggled and turned her around so her chest was against his, her nipples brushing against his shirt roughly causing her to moan. "Seems as though you did…"

She smiled and slid her cold hands under his shirt causing him to shiver. "Sorry…"

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "Trust me…its fine."

She giggled and pulled his shirt above his head and smoothed her hands over his chest. He smiled gladly and put his hands behind her head, and leaned her down onto the bed. She smiled up at him as he lay over her, staring down at her lovingly.

"I've missed you…" He said.

She stroked his scruffy cheek and pulled his face towards hers, kissing him with all her might. "I've missed you too…"

He leaned down between them and undid her belt and unzipped her pants and then smile down at her again. "No panties either?"

She shrugged. "Six weeks was way to long."

Hyde smiled and pulled her pants off of her legs. "That it is…" His hands traveled down her hips and over her bare legs. "You are so beautiful…"

Her eyes shut with happiness. "How do you do that?"

He looked up at her once again. "How do I do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you all over again…with just a few simple words?" She asked.

He smiled. "I could ask you the same question."

Jackie's heart melted once more and she captured his lips in a fiery kiss as her hands slid down his hips. She undid his pants and pulled them off of his body. She raised an eyebrow at smirked at him, both of them thinking the same thing at his lack of boxers. He just smirked and braced himself above her on his arms and he stared down at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm always ready…"

"I like that answer." He teased, leaning down to kiss her as he slowly but surely entered her.

Jackie arched her back into him. "Oh God Steven…"

"God Jackie…" He groaned as he slipped in and out of her.

"Steven…yes…" She moaned happily. "God yes…"

"Jackie…" He whispered in her ear as she clamped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer to her. "Jackie…"

Jackie wrapped her legs around him tighter needing to feel each and every part of him that he had to offer. Feeling him move within her, she was amazed at the knowledge that just a year ago today he was nothing more than her ex lover…the man she hated and loved all at the same time. And now…he was her lover, her husband, her best friend, everything she hoped he would become. He stared down at her, staring right into her eyes understanding exactly what she was thinking as he was thinking the same things. She pulled his face down to hers as a few tears fell from her eyes and she kissed him hard on the lips. He reached his hand up and brushed away her tears which he knew we're happy ones as he continued to kiss her, his eyes open the whole time not wanting to miss a thing. Her eyes opened once again and she stared at him.

"Steven…I can't last any longer…" She moaned. "Oh God…I'm going to cum…"

He smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in as his lips lingered over her bare, sweaty skin.  
"Let go…" He whispered.

She arched her back and moaned out loud. "Steven!"

He smiled as her walls tightened around him feeling his own release rip through his body. As he spilled into her, he leaned against her chest and breathed in and out. Her hands sought his back and she rubbed up and down trying to catch her own breath. He pulled back and looked back down at her.

"Hi…" He whispered.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Hi…"

"So…that was…great…" He smiled.

She laughed and nodded her head, to tired to do much more. "Yes it was…"

"Not as long as usual…" He frowned nervously.

She giggled and flipped him over so she could lie across his chest. "We have all night baby…no need to put a time limit on it. Besides…we had to wait six weeks…I was in hurry just like you." She said kissing the tip of his nose.

He laughed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

She smiled and rested against his chest. "I love you too Steven…"

He laughed and then looked into her eyes sincerely and cradled her face in his hands. "I love you Jackie…"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I think it's safe to say that this New Years kicks last year's ass."

He laughed. "I think so too."

"Now we get to look forward to our second wedding which is just two months away." She said happily.

"I can't wait either babe…" He said kissing her.

"Well while we're waiting…are you up for round two?" She asked tracing her finger down his chest.

He smiled. "Oh definitely."

She smiled and leaned down to capture his lips once more. One year had passed…one year filled with ups and downs. One year filled with heartache and renewed love. One year filled with two marriages, two babies and new discoveries. And now a new year was created…one year that was sure to bring new happiness and mysteries to them all.

* * *

**Well you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I sure did. :D**


	21. Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for

**Wow...I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I've been super busy with school and Christmas stuff its been insane. But I'm back with a new chapter of Crazy Love...if you hadn't noticed the chapter titles we're lyrics from Crazy Love...but the song is over so to speak. So I'm going to use lyrics from Tiny Dancer from now on. This chapter is Jackie and Hyde's vow renewal in Hawaii. Up next will be part of their honeymoon. Hope you like this new chapter. Everyone have a wonderful holiday season! And the greatest gift you could give me would be...REVIEWING! It only takes a moment! So click the Review button when its over:D THANK YOU! **

* * *

Ahhh Hawaii. The warm sun, soft sand, crashing waves on the shore, the soft music and the all around wonderful feeling it created. Standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean in front of them, Hyde had his arms securely around Jackie and Mia. Mia was sleeping in her mother's arms, as Jackie leaned into Hyde's touch. Jackie sighed with happiness and Hyde kissed the side of her face.  
"This is honestly the most beautiful place in the world." She said.

"Yes. It is." He said.

"Do we really get to get re-married here and honeymoon here?" She asked.

"As long as you want to." He said softly.

Mia started to squirm and just a tiny noise. "Mmmm."

Jackie and Hyde both giggled. "I think that Mia wants us to stay here…" Jackie whispered and turned around to look at him.

"Come on you two!" Donna yelled from her balcony room.

Hyde looked at her. "What?" He yelled back.

Donna rolled her eyes. "The wedding is in three hours! You two need to get ready…otherwise the sun will have set when you renew your vows!"

Jackie smiled. "Donna's right. I should head inside so I can take a shower and get ready."

Hyde smiled. "Alright. I'll see you in a few hours. Mia's going up with Mrs. Foreman right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yep. She is going to take care of her while I get ready too."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours." Hyde said leaning into kiss Mia on the head and then Jackie deeply on the lips. "I love you."

Jackie smiled. "I love you too."

Jackie held Mia closer and then walked towards her room. Donna opened the door for her and Jackie turned and waved at Hyde again. He was half way to his own room and he waved back as she blew him a kiss. He fake caught it and crushed it against his heart causing her to laugh. They both retreated to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

"Jackie…take a shower and then we can start doing your hair and makeup." Laurie said. 

"Ok." Jackie said.

Kitty was standing by the door and she waited until Jackie was in the bathroom before she entered. She waited until she heard the shower start before she took out a box from one of the drawers and opened it to reveal a beautiful crystal necklace. Donna walked over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"Wow…what is that?" She asked.

Kitty smiled. "Jackie's father called me and Red when he heard about Jackie getting married. He told us to go to her old house and find this in his bedroom. It belonged to her grandmother…I thought it could wear it at the wedding." She said.

Laurie gasped. "It's gorgeous."

Kitty laughed. "I think it's safe to say that the Burkhart's have great taste."

"Jackie is going to love that…I know she was very close to her grandmother." Donna said.

"Did you call her Mom?" Laurie asked.

Kitty sighed. "I did…but she said she was to busy to come." She shook her head sadly.

"She's unbelievable." Donna said.

"Who is?" Jackie asked as she came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in her towel.

Kitty slammed the box shut. "Oh no one dear. Are you ready so soon?"

Jackie laughed. "I learned that once you become a mother…you learn how to take fast showers." She said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "That would have come in handy at my house when you lived with us. Every time I got in the shower it was freezing cold because you we're in there for twenty minutes."

Jackie shrugged. "First come first serve, I always say."

Kitty smiled. "Well sweetheart why don't you go put on your bathrobe and we'll start doing your hair and makeup."

Jackie smiled but then saw the box. "What's that?"

Kitty giggled nervously. "Oh nothing. Just go get ready sweetie."

Jackie shrugged. "Ok."

The girls all shared a grateful sigh of relief that she hadn't seen the present yet. They just smiled and moved on with there process of getting ready.

* * *

In the boys room, Kelso and Fez we're fooling around and wrestling. Kyle was helping Eric put on his tie and Red was talking with WB and Bob in the corner. Hyde was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie. 

"Damn it." Hyde said.

WB laughed and walked over to him. "Need some help there son?"

Hyde sighed. "Jackie usually does this."

WB smiled and tied his tie for him. He looked up at Hyde who had a strange expression on his face. "You ok son? I mean you shouldn't really be nervous…you and Jackie have been married for a year."

Hyde laughed. "I'm not nervous. I was just thinking about everything that's happened with Jackie and me…ya know over the years. I just…I'm really lucky."

WB smiled. "Yes you are. Not many people have the pleasure of finding someone who is their real match. I mean look at me…I've gone from woman to woman my whole life. I let the one girl I ever really loved go…I wish I hadn't. But I'm still happy…but you son…you have a wonderful life."

Hyde smiled. "I really do."

Kyle walked up to them. "Hey…sorry to interrupt but I have that gift you asked me to get for Jackie and Mia."

Eric sighed. "Dude I'm the Best Man…why didn't I do that?"

"Because I knew you would loose it. Kyle is the only one I trust to get things right around here." He said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kelso walked over. "What did you get them?"

Hyde smiled and took out to matching bracelets. They both had a heart charm on it. Jackie's said Tiny Dancer on it with a little heart next to it. And Mia's was smaller and the heart charm said Daddy's little girl.

"Awww…" Fez said wiping a tear away. "That's beautiful."

Hyde smiled. "And when I talked to the jeweler on the phone…he said that I could get Mia's enlarged when she gets older."

WB smiled. "That's a great gift son."

"I hope so." He said. "I'm going to give it to them right before Mia leaves with Kitty before our honeymoon." He said.

Red smiled. "Sounds great Steven. Now…let's get ready for this wedding. Jackie will kill us if we're late."

Hyde laughed. "That's my girl."

* * *

Meanwhile in the girl's room, Jackie's hair was all dried and Laurie was curling it for her. Jackie put the finishing touches on her make up and looked at Mia playing with Kitty in the corner. Jackie smiled and waved to her. 

"Hey baby girl." Jackie said.

Laurie smiled. "You and Hyde sure made a good looking kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna said. "Are you saying Luke is ugly?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "No…he's just scrawny like Eric."

Donna sighed. "It's not my fault…I feed him so much and yet he doesn't gain weight…just like his father."

Jackie laughed. "Luke is adorable Donna."

Donna smiled. "Thank you Jackie…now lets get you in that dress."

Jackie smiled and got up and slipped out of her bathrobe and into her dress. Donna stood behind her and zipped it up for her and Jackie made a few adjustments. She stood in front of the mirror and saw the final product and smiled.

"Jackie you look beautiful." Kitty said putting a hand to her mouth.

Jackie smiled. "You really think so?"

Donna smiled. "Hyde will fall in love with you all over again."

Jackie smiled and started to tear up a bit. "I'm so glad he suggested this…don't get me wrong…I loved our wedding…us eloping and all." She turned to look at them. "But…I've always wanted to wear a wedding dress."

Laurie laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

Jackie shrugged. "My Steven wouldn't want me any other way."

Kitty smiled and got the box with the necklace. "No…he wouldn't."

Jackie smiled and saw the box. "That box…I thought you said there was nothing in it."

Kitty laughed. "So I'm a compulsive liar."

Jackie smiled. "Well what is it?"

Kitty signaled for her to turn to look in the mirror. She opened the box and revealed the necklace, and put it around Jackie's neck clasping it for her. Jackie gasped and put her hand to the crystal necklace she had admired for so many years as a young girl. She felt more tears coming in her eyes.

Donna smiled and got her a tissue. "Don't ruin your make up."

Jackie giggled. "Mrs. Foreman…where did you find this? It was my Grandmothers."

Kitty smiled. "Your father called…he told me just where to find it. He said he wishes he was here…but this was his gift to you. He knew his mother would want you to have it."

Jackie smiled. "I love it…thank you for getting it for me…" She hugged Kitty. "Oh jeez…what time is it? If I cry anymore I'll look like a wreck for the wedding."

Just at that moment Red popped his head in the room. "You girls almost ready?"

Jackie smiled. "I'm ready."

Red smiled. "Bob and I will meet you at the end of the alter?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yep."

When he left Kitty looked at her confused. "What was that about?"  
Jackie smiled. "I asked Bob and Red to walk me down the aisle because I think of them both as a father to me…and to Steven."  
Kitty started to tear up. "Ok now we really need to go because I'm going to start crying. Where are Mia and Luke?" Donna handed her Luke and Jackie kissed Mia and handed her off to Kitty. "Come on little ones…lets go witness the perfect wedding ceremony." Kitty said winking at the girls.

Jackie smiled and picked up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip. She looked at herself in the mirror again to double check that everything was perfect. Donna and Laurie grabbed her arms and pulled her out the door.

"You look perfect." Laurie said.

"Ready to get married again?" Donna teased.

"You know it." Jackie teased back.

* * *

They walked up the pathway to the top of the hill overlooking the water. Everyone was in their places and Jackie heard a small bark from near Hyde. She smiled when she saw Zeppelin wagging his tail at her. The girls made their way down the aisle as the music started and Red and Bob each took one of Jackie's arms. Everyone turned and watched as they walked down the aisle together. Once they reached the end, Jackie kissed both men on the cheeks as they handed her off to Hyde who winked at her. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You look pretty damn good yourself." She whispered back.

He laughed. "You ready to do this again?"

"Yep. You?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked. "Yep."

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently as they turned back to none other than Pastor Dave. Jackie and Hyde looked at each other quizzically, wondering when and how Pastor Dave had gotten here. He just laughed at the both of them.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

Hyde laughed. "Kind of."

"Well…Kitty called and told me you two we're renewing your vows and I decided I just had to be here." She said.

Jackie laughed. "Well we're glad you are…" Jackie laughed nervously.

He giggled. "Glad to hear it. Now…let's get this thing going." He cleared his throat. "Friends and Family, you are all gathered here today to witness Jackie and Steven's renewal of their vows. They have been happily married for a year now…but wanted to share this beautiful union with their friends and family, as well as their beautiful daughter Mia. Now…instead of deciding to use the traditional vows, Steven and Jackie have decided to write their own. So…Jackie…you may go first." He said.

Jackie took a deep breathe and handed her bouquet to Donna. "Ok…" She took a deep breathe. "I'm going to try to do this without crying." She whispered, Hyde just chuckled. "Steven…I'm not really sure how to describe how much you mean to me. When I first met you…you we're quiet, and you hid behind those ridiculous sunglasses of yours, outside as well as inside." She said rolling her eyes, causing Hyde to laugh. "And although I was dating Kelso…" She whispered nervously. "There was something about you that intrigued me. You always had such an intense look on your face, like a million thoughts we're running through your mind. I just wanted for one day…to get into your mind, to know what you we're thinking. And honestly…I always hoped you we're thinking about me. But that summer…when you kissed me…I fell in love with you. I don't know how or why it happened…but I knew that I couldn't be with anyone else but you. And even though you drive me absolutely insane at times, it just makes me love you even more. We've been through so much, and I never thought I could depend on someone as much as I do you. Being away from you…it hurts. And all I want is to find a way to be next to you again…even when we fight…I still think about you and how much I love you. And now…we have Mia…and we are the family that I always wanted to have and I can't thank you enough for that. You are already a wonderful father and husband…and I know that you will be one for the rest of our lives. I love you Steven J. Hyde, forever and always." She said feeling a few tears fall from her eyes.

Hyde smiled and wiped her tears away clearing his throat, trying to hold his own tears in. But practically everyone at the wedding was in tears or on their way. Jackie's words cut deep and they all finally saw how much they cared for each other. And they knew that this was forever. Pastor Dave wiped his own tears away and then turned to Hyde and nodded to him.

"Now it's your turn." He said.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Ok…so…I think we all know I'm not really good with speeches and things. So I thought…I'd just wing it." Jackie raised an eyebrow at him and he threw his hands up in defeat. "Don't kick my shins until its over…incase it sucks…but I'm gonna try to make it good ok?" She sighed and nodded her head, cracking the smallest of smiles causing him to laugh. "Ok…I guess I've always been known as the rebel, the burnout, the orphan kid. And I just accepted those titles…I figured I would never amount to anything more than them. But somewhere along the line…you came into my life. And you crawled your way into my stone cold heart and you made it whole again. Wow that sounded cheesy…" He said laughing.

Kelso laughed. "Sure did."

Fez hit him upside the head. "Shut up you moron."

Jackie flung around. "Would you two shut up? You are running Steven's moment! I mean seriously…do you know how long I've waited for him to express his love for me in such a public manner?"

Donna laughed. "I would do as she says…that girl can throw a mean punch…" Donna said.

Eric rubbed his shins just thinking about it. "And if she's got heels on…she'll crack your shins in half."  
Hyde laughed. "Guys…seriously…she'll kill you."

They all stood straight and became quiet once again. "You may proceed Steven…" Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "Right…well where was I? Oh…well yeah you made my heart whole…or whatever." He said nervously. Jackie squeezed his hands gently. "I'll admit it…although I know you and everyone else knows this….but I was terrified of loving you. I thought you would be like everyone else and leave me…but you didn't. But I still pushed you away because I thought at some point you would see that you deserved better. But you never left my side…and I made mistake after mistake, I did things that really we're unforgivable. And frankly…sometimes I wonder why you didn't leave me for good? But I thank God every day that you gave me a second chance…or really a million chances for that matter. But I want you to know…that I'm not afraid anymore Jackie. You and Mia…are the two most important things in my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both happy and in my life. And if we should decide to add a few more bundles of joy to our family, I will be by your side…every step of the way. I'll never leave you, I'll never hurt you again…or well I'll try. Because lets face it…I can be kind of a moron at times. But I'm going to try…and if I make mistakes, I promise I'll fix them. I love you Jackie Beulah Burkhart Hyde…and that's not ever going to change." He finished, as tears we're streaming down Jackie's face. "Oh crap…was it that bad?" He asked seeing everyone cry.

Jackie laughed through her tears. "No…it was beautiful." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Hey…we're not done yet." Pastor Dave said.

Hyde laughed. "We never do anything particularly right."

Jackie laughed. "We're an unconventional couple."

"Well…can we have the rings please?" Pastor Dave asked.

Eric handed Jackie and Hyde the rings they had taken off and given to him. Hyde took Jackie's hand and looked at Pastor Dave.

"Steven…place this ring on Jackie's finger and say…With this ring, I thee wed." He said.

Hyde looked up into Jackie's eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jackie smiled and took his ring. "And Jackie…place this ring in Steven's finger and say…With this ring, I thee wed."

Jackie smiled and slipped the ring onto Hyde's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. Again." She whispered causing everyone to laugh.

"Well…then by the power invested in me and by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you…Mr. and Mrs. Hyde…again." He winked at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Hyde smiled and cupped Jackie's face in his hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Everyone was clapping and crying as they did so, and when they finally separated Hyde looked at Kitty.

"Hey Mom…can I see Mia?" He asked.

Kitty smiled and handed Mia to Hyde. "Here you go."

"I think she should walk down the aisle with us." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Hyde smiled and kissed her again, and held Mia in one arm, and took Jackie's hand with his free one as they made their way down the pathway to the beach. On the beach, a little party was set up for them with a band and food and a cake. Hyde, Jackie and Mia all took some pictures together in front of the water as well as everyone else. Jackie placed Mia in her seat and Eric took the microphone.

"Well…everyone since we weren't here to see their first dance before…it is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde. Dancing to their wedding song. "Crazy Love." by Van Morrison.

Those familiar lyrics rang through the speakers as Hyde took Jackie's hand and led her out onto the sand to dance. He held her close to him and kissed the side of her face.

"So…I guess I won't be getting a kick in the shins?" He asked.

Jackie giggled and held him tighter. "No. Definitely not." She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Your vows we're beautiful Steven. Thank you…"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I figured after everything we've been through…I deserved to go through a little public humiliation for you."

She smiled. "I suppose so."

"You know…your vows we're amazing to Jacks…I know just how you feel. Ya know about being apart…I miss you too." He whispered.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for doing this Steven…the wedding ceremony. It's been perfect."

He smiled. "I know that this is what you really wanted Jackie…you say that you are ok with the eloping…and I know you we're happy…I was too. But I knew that you would have preferred to see everyone here with us. So…I figured I had to give this to you."

She looked up at him. "Steven…I would have married you anywhere…as long as you asked…I mean god…you made me wait long enough." She teased.

Hyde laughed. "Hey whoa…I did eventually ask you and you said you wanted to wait." He teased back.

She looked up at him. "Yes well…there was good reason for that."

He smiled. "Yes…there was. And Jackie I am really sorr-"

"I swear Steven Hyde if you apologize for that again, I'll kill you." She said.

"But I am…" He whispered.

She smiled. "I know you are. But it doesn't matter now Steven…we're married…we've been married for a year now and we have a wonderful daughter. And hopefully a few more children along the way?" She asked.

He smiled. "Oh definitely."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Jackie…" He kissed her gently as they danced together once again.

This was an official wedding with their whole family. This was the way it was supposed to be. And in just a few days, they would have that honeymoon that they always wanted. And there really was no other couple in the world that deserved it as much as Jackie and Hyde.

* * *

******So you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thank you! Happy Holidays everyone!  
**


	22. pretty eyed pirate smile marry a music

**Hello everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or whatever Holiday you celebrate. :D I'm back! This chapter is about Hyde and Jackie on their honeymoon...sharing secrets and precious moments. And fulfilling a few of their fantasies... ;) Hope you like it. The next chapter I think is going to be a few months in the future. I have a lot to cover and Mia's only four months old here...and there is still another baby on the way eventually:D So read this chapter and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

It had been five days since the renewal of the vows, and everyone had gone back to Point Place except for Jackie and Hyde. Saying goodbye to Mia proved to be a harder task for both Jackie and Hyde then they had thought. After reading a list about a mile long to Kitty about her likes and dislikes, Kitty finally pried Mia away from her loving parents. After crying for a few hours, Hyde finally managed to persuade Jackie back into their Cabana on the water. The days following everyone's departure were filled with endless lovemaking from the wee hours of the morning until the darkest points of the night. That fourth day of their trip, Jackie sat over her husband and watched him sleep. One hand was behind his head, while the other was resting against his stomach as it rose and fell as he breathed deeply. She smiled and let her fingers aimlessly trace imaginary lines on his skin tickling him gently. He twitched a few times and then opened his eyes just slightly and stared up at his beautiful wife. 

"Mmmm…morning." He mumbled, pulling her down to his chest.

She giggled and kissed right where his heart was. "Morning."

"What we're you doing?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just looking at you."

"Well that must have been pretty damn boring." He snorted.

She looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. "Not at all actually."

"So…you think we should actually get out of bed today?" He asked.

"You mean out of bed and out of the Cabana? Because we have ventured out of the bed…" She said.

"True…we went to the shower…the Jacuzzi…" He said.

"And the occasional visit to the small kitchen where we made mad passionate love on the counter and the table…after eating of course." She said.

He nodded. "Yep…guess its true what they say about waiting to have sex thirty minutes after you eat." He said rubbing his leg where had gotten a cramp.

She laughed. "Ehh…it was still good."

He laughed. "Thanks babe."

She smiled and started tracing lines on his skin again; rubbing over a scar on his left arm she had never seen before. "Steven…?" She asked.

His eyes we're closed again. "Hm?"

"What's this?" She asked holding up his arm for him to see.

He looked at the scar he had seen a million times in his life and he laughed. "Oh that? You've never noticed it before?"

She shook her head. "Guess not."

He smiled and rubbed the mark on his arm. "Well…when I was seven I went to visit my grandfather with Bud and Edna in Michigan. My grandparents lived by the lake…so my grandfather took Bud and me fishing in his canoe. Bud was screwing around as always….and he sliced my arm with the fish hook." He said.

"Ouch…" She said rubbing the mark again.

He nodded. "Yeah…I was only seven so I started crying and Bud told me that only girls cried. He said that if he had wanted a daughter he would have knocked Edna up again but having one idiot kid was enough for him to learn to use condoms at all times."

Jackie grimaced at Bud's words. "He said that to you?"

Hyde nodded. "He was always a classy guy…" He laughed bitterly. "Anyway…my grandfather hit him upside the head and told him to shut up. Then he took his pocket knife from his tackle box and put up to his same arm…at the same place and slit his own arm." He smiled. "He said we would always be connected after that moment…no matter where we went in our lives." He smiled.

"That's sweet…" Jackie said smiling knowing how much his grandfather had meant to him.

"Yeah…" His smile started to turn into a frown.

"What?" She asked snuggling up to him a bit more.

"He died three weeks after that…cancer." He said simply. "No one had told me about it. That was the last time I saw him…" He said.

"Didn't cry at the funeral though…Bud wouldn't hear of it."

Jackie leaned up and kissed the side of Hyde's mouth. "Steven your grandfather loved you very much…Bud…he doesn't matter. Not anymore. Neither does Edna."

Hyde sighed. "Bud's not my father…so I guess that means that my grandfather wasn't really mine either."

Jackie shook her head. "That's not true." She rubbed his scar gently. "I bet you he knew that Bud wasn't really your father…he knew what kind of woman Edna was. But it didn't matter…he loved you. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't."

Hyde smiled up at his wife. "Thank you Jackie."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I didn't do anything."

He smiled and held her closer. "You've done more than you could ever know Jacks."

She smiled and held onto him closer. "Right back at ya."

Just as she leaned up to kiss him again, the phone rang and Hyde groaned. "Damn…"

"I'll get it. Hold on." Jackie said. She sat up and reached for the phone, wrapping herself up in her sheet. "Hello?"

"Hey Jackie its Donna." Donna said.

Jackie smiled. "Hey Donna…what's up?"

"Well I'm at the Foreman's…and Kitty asked me to call you." She said.

Jackie's face fell. "Oh no…is something wrong with Mia?" She asked.

At her words, Hyde sat up. "What is it?" He asked nervously.

"No nothings wrong with her. Hold on. Kitty's coming." She said.

Jackie looked at Hyde. "She said she's' fine…but I don't know why they are calling."

Suddenly Jackie heard Kitty's giggling. "Jackie?"

"Hi Mrs. Foreman…what's going on?" She asked.

"She crawled!" Kitty said.

Jackie's face lit up. "Wait…Mia crawled?" She asked.

"Yes! I took a ton of pictures for you don't worry!" Kitty asked.

"Steven…" Jackie said taking the phone away. "She's crawling."

Hyde smiled. "Really?"

Kitty giggled. "She was lying on the ground playing with Zeppelin and then he moved away for a moment…and she just lifted her body up and started crawling!"

Jackie put a hand to her heart. "Oh I can't believe we missed it!"

"You'll see it when you come back! Go enjoy your honeymoon. You never got the pleasure of having one before. And I know you are having a very pleasurable time…" Kitty joked.

Jackie got red. "Mrs. Foreman!"

Kitty laughed. "Sorry…but seriously go. You'll see her crawl when you come back."

"Ok…" Jackie said pouting sadly. "Give her a kiss for me though! And one for Steven too!" She said.

Kitty giggled again. "Will do sweetheart. See you in a few days."

"Bye." Jackie said leaning back over to hang up the phone. She turned back to Hyde. "Steven…my baby crawled and I wasn't there to see it."

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I know baby…but we'll be there to see her walk for the first time. And talk…everything else. And we'll see her crawl in a few days."

Jackie smiled sadly. "She's growing up to fast. I can't believe it's already been four months."

He smiled. "Me either…"

"I want another one." She smiled.

"Uh no…not yet. Eventually…but not yet." He said.

"But Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled. "Honey…we're still figuring out how to deal with this one…and you know the doctors said it wouldn't be good for you to have babies so close together." He said.

She sighed. "Fine…but when he says it alright…we're getting pregnant right away." She insisted.

He laughed. "Whatever you say darlin."

"Can we go down to the beach today?" She asked.

"We can't have sex down there…" He teased.

"Yes we can." She teased back.

Hyde's eyebrow rose slowly. "What did you just say?"

"Don't you remember…your Dad got us a private cabana…on a private area on the island…no one is around for miles." She said seductively.

Hyde smirked happily. "I love it when you're adventurous."

"Come on…" She said hopping out of bed. "Put your bathing suit on."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "If we're just gonna do it…why put cloths on to begin with?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Because…I look good in a bikini…and I wanna wear it at least once. When we go back to Point Place it will be to cold to wear it so deal with it!"

Hyde stared at his demanding wife and of course got turned on even more. After all…this was Steven Hyde…and the one thing he could not resist in this world was a certain brunette who was at the moment swaying her hips to the tune in her head. His mind started racing with a million dirty thoughts and scenarios he had yet to fulfill with her. But he was pretty sure that on their honeymoon…a few of those fantasies would most definitely be coming reality.

"Steven?" Jackie asked from the doorway, decked out in her favorite tight, black bikini. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh I'll be cuming plenty my dear…" He teased, leaping out of bed, not bothering to cover up as he went to get his bathing suit.

"Damn my mans hot…" Jackie said shivering as she watched him walk around naked.

Hyde slipped on swim suit, breaking his wife's intense gaze and turned to look at her. "Well come on…the faster we get there the faster you get to look at my package again."

Jackie scoffed. "Oh please…I wasn't staring." She said blushing.

"Right…and Laurie Foreman's a virgin." He said rolling his eyes.

Jackie rolled her eyes and slapped him as he walked up to her. "Asshole."

"You're one nasty little girl." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so little anymore. I'm all grown up." She countered.

He smiled and pulled her flush against his body. "Don't I know it." In one swift movement, Hyde had Jackie throw across his shoulder, feet dangling in front of him. Her face was against his back as she screeched loudly piercing his ear. "Damn it."

"Put me down!" She yelled.

"No thanks. I like this arrangement. Come on babe." He slapped her butt. "We have many of my fantasies to fulfill and only a few short days to fulfill them all."

Jackie smiled and slapped his ass back. "Fantasies huh?"

"Yep…we have to find some coconuts." He said.

Jackie's eyebrow rose. "What for?"

"You'll see…" He smiled dirtily.

A few minutes later, Hyde was lying on his back in the warm sand staring at his wife who stood before him. He had removed her bikini top and replaced it with a coconut bikini top that he wound together with some sea grass. Jackie did not look pleased.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

He laughed. "Nope…I like this…I like this a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "The things I do for you."

"I would make a grass skirt…but it will take to much effort for me. I mean considering I'll be ripping it to shreds soon after putting it on you." He explained.

She looked down at the bikini top. "This turns you on?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She laughed. "Ok…well what do I do now?"

He started humming a Hawaiian native song as he smirked. "Now you dance."

She looked at him wide eyed again. "Tell me you're kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope. Come on babe…please." He said pretending to pout as she so often did to him.

"Steven…" She laughed. "This is ridiculous."

He shrugged. "Well I just figured you owed me after last night…I mean all I could hear was"OH GOD! OH STEVEN! YES STEVEN HARDER! THANK YOU! UH!" " He laughed mimicking Jackie from the night before.

Jackie picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Shut up you jerk."

He laughed and dodged the incoming rocks. "Well it's what you said. It's not like I made it up."

She sighed and stopped throwing the rocks, her face flushed. "Dance?" She whispered gently.

He smiled up at her once more. "Yep. Just dance."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Her hip slowly swayed to the right.

"There we go…here I'll hum for you again." He said starting to hum the song again.

Jackie laughed and swayed her hips harder to his humming, hands joining in just as she had seen the Hawaiian women do the night of their wedding. She winked at him and turned so that her backside was facing him as she continued to dance.

"That's a good girl…" He smirked, walking up behind her still humming. She was so caught up in the movements by now she didn't even hear him getting closer. His hands suddenly grasped her hips and pulled her flush against his aching erection.

"Oh!" Jackie gasped.

"Shh…" He whispered as his hungry mouth sought out her neck.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered.

"This is the other part of my fantasy." He said.

She opened one eye. "What's that?"

"Seducing you in a public place…and taking you where anyone could see us." He said nastily.

"I thought I told you no one was around here." She said.

"I ordered food from the main part of the hotel about a half hour ago. They should be getting here soon…" He whispered.

Jackie jumped and grabbed his hands. "Steven! No…stop. We can't." She said trying to hide her excitement.

"Why not?" He growled in his ear.

"Because…" She said softly as his hands started to work their magic once more. "Someone…someone." She stuttered. "Someone might catch us."

"That's the point." He said. "I want someone to catch us…see how sexy we are. It's wrong…and it's hot." He growled into her ear again.

"God Steven…when you put it like that." She said leaning into his touch once more.

"See…I generally do have good ideas." He said spinning her around once more.

She smiled and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Shut up."

He smiled and picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He knelt down on the blanket that they had brought out and he laid her down on it. He hovered over her before his lips attacked her neck aggressively. She moaned out loud, grasping his sweaty back in the warm heat of the sun. His hands worked down to the sea grass tie and undid it, pulling it off of her body. His hands rubbed over her breasts and he looked at them intently. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking for splinters." He smiled before his lips enclosed around her taught nipple.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "I can see it's an intense check."

"Just keeping you out of danger my dear…those splinters can be a bitch to handle." He said pulling on her other nipple.

"Mmmm…yeah they sure can." She hissed.

He smiled. "You ready for this?" He asked.

She smirked. "Oh I'm always ready for you." She said, scratching her nails down his spine.

He smiled down at her. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

She laughed and pulled at his bathing suit. "Take it off…"

He smiled. "I will if you will…"

She smiled again as they both removed their bottoms, meeting once again on the blanket. His hands rested above her head and hers went to his chest, rubbing it gently. He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply and possessively. She melted in his arms and her body shivered and ached for his touch just as it always did. He lowered his body again as his cock rubbed against her aching core. She gasped as it rubbed against her clit, and her hands gripped his sides.

"Steven…please…" She begged.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, as he entered her slowly. "Jackie…" He whispered.

She sighed happily. "Oh Steven…"

Her hands gripped his hips, helping him move in and out of her in a slow and sensual pace. The pleasure coursing through them both was more intense then they had ever shared with anyone else…and even between them. Jackie threw her head back in pleasure and his lips attacked her neck once more, kissing and nipping at it. He moved in and out, in and out as their cries of pleasure echoed through the beach. Hands, fingers, lips, tongues and teeth, mingling with each others. Causing pleasure that no one could ever understand to occur, and love they never felt grow stronger.

Hyde put his hand behind Jackie's head to support her. "I love you…"

She moaned gently and opened her eyes to gaze into his eyes. "Steven…" She moaned again. "I love you too…"

Just as their orgasms we're about to approach they heard a knock on the backdoor of their cabana. "Room service."

Jackie froze. "Steven…I think we got caught."

Hyde looked over and started laughing. "Fuck."

"Room ser-" The man from the hotel said just as he turned to see them making love on the beach.

Hyde grabbed part of the blanket and threw it over Jackie and slipped on his swimsuit. "Stay here."

Jackie started laughing. "This is what you wanted right?"

He laughed and kissed her. "Shut up."

He got up and walked over to the room service guy who was afraid to look Hyde in the eye. Jackie was lying on the sand trying no to laugh at the mans behavior. Hyde handed the guy a nice tip from his wallet when he went inside the cabana again. He slapped the guy on the back and whispered to him.

"Its ok…I know shes freakin smoking." He teased.

The guy smiled. "Yes sir…"

Hyde laughed and took the food he had brought and walked it over to Jackie. She looked up at him and slipped on her bathing suit again. She took the food from him and put it down on the blanket as he joined her. They started eating and Jackie threw a piece of food at him.

"Fantasy fulfilled?" She asked.

He laughed. "Fantasy fulfilled."

She smiled and jumped on him again to finish what they had started. Oh I'd say that it was definitely a wonderful honeymoon.

* * *

**Well you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks! I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	23. ballerina, you must've seen her dancin'

**And I'm back with another chapter. This is set a few months into the future because I have so much stuff planned for this story I needed to speed it up a bit. I hope you like this chapter! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted last chapter...but I'm going to keep going because I enjoy this story. And because I have so much planned as I said...so keep an eye out for it all. Please leave a review for this chapter though...please? It would really mean a lot to me.**

* * *

When Hyde and Jackie got home from their honeymoon, the months seem to fly by them. Between working at the store, raising a new born and Jackie starting to take classes again at school they we're both extremely busy. But no matter what, at the end of the day they we're both home by six o'clock to spend time as a family. It was a rule they had made in order to stay as close as they we're now. It was already September and Jackie had graduated early in June. She had taken extra classes to ensure that she would graduate now because it was getting harder balancing school and the baby. She had a job at a local boutique and was even contributing her own designs that we're selling off the shelves. Things couldn't be much better for the happy couple and their baby. One morning, Hyde and Eric we're watching the babies while Donna and Jackie we're off shopping. Hyde was feeding Mia in her height chair.

"Here you go baby." Hyde said pushing the spoon towards her. "Open up…"

Eric was rocking Luke back and forth who was fussing. "Man…how does Donna do this?"

"You're such a moron. You have a rough shirt on…it probably irritates his skin." He said shaking his head.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh sure and you're an expert on babies."

"I'm better than you." He teased back.

"Whatever." Eric said.

Hyde turned back to Mia and smiled. "Come on baby…open up and eat your breakfast for Daddy." He said.

Mia opened her mouth and grabbed her Dad's nose. "Dadda." She said.

Hyde dropped the spoon. "Eric…did she just say Dadda?" He asked.

Eric smiled. "Yeah man I think she did. Congrats…you're baby is smart."

Hyde shook his head. "Crap…"

Eric looked at his friend strangely. "What is wrong with you? You're daughter just said her first word and you seem upset about it."

"Man…of course I'm upset about it!" Hyde yelled.

Eric placed Luke down in his height chair and walked over to Hyde and took his shoulders in his hands. "Hyde…did you have a circle without me? Are you bugging out?"

Hyde shook him off. "No man…its just Jackie missed Mia crawling for the first time, and she was so upset about it. Missing her first word is even worse…and to top it all off she said Dadda instead of Momma! Jackie's going to kill me."

Eric laughed. "Yeah she is. Better buy a cup for your balls…cuz shes gonna kick the crap out of them so you can't have any more children."

Hyde looked over at Mia. "Come on sweetie…can you say Momma?"

Mia looked up at her father. "Dadda."

Hyde shook his head. "No baby…say Momma."

Mia grabbed his sunglasses from his face. "Dadda!"

Hyde sighed and put his head down. "Jackie swore she would kill someone if Mia's first words weren't Momma because of the pain she had to go through to get her."

"That is true…it makes more sense for the baby to say Momma first." He looked at Luke. "Luke said Momma first." He said.

Hyde looked back at Mia. "Ok…alright…we can teach her to say Momma can't we?"

Eric shrugged. "You can try."

Hyde smiled. "Alright…Momma." He said to Mia.

Mia looked at her Dad and giggled. "Dadda."

Hyde shook his head. "Momma."

"Dadda!" She yelled.

Hyde looked at Eric. "Ok this is what we have to do…we have to make sure that Jackie doesn't figure out that she said Dadda first. Or anything for that matter."

Eric laughed. "Yeah that's not gonna work. Cuz Mia seems to like that word…so she's probably gonna keep saying it."

"Saying what?" Jackie asked as she came into the kitchen holding bags. "Honey can you help me?" She asked.

Hyde ran over to her and took some of her bags. "Sure babe." He glared at Eric, making it clear he wasn't supposed to say anything about Mia talking.

"Where's Donna?" He asked nervously.

Jackie set her bags down. "Oh she dropped me off. She had to go the bank really quick and then she'll be back over to get you guys."

Eric smiled. "Ok…"

Jackie looked at the boys. "Uh oh…you look guilty." She looked around the kitchen. "What did you break?"

Hyde and Eric shook their heads. "Nothing."

Jackie glared at them. "What we're you talking about before I came in?"

Without hesitating both boys shouted out. "The Packers." They looked each other. "Nice!"

Jackie just stood there. "You are both horrible liars."

Hyde smiled sheepishly. "We aren't lying sweetie. We didn't do anything."

She nodded. "Right…well just know Steven…I always find out the truth." She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his stomach and lowered it down to his crotch. "And then you'll be in trouble." She said pinching him.

"Whoa!" Hyde yelled. He laughed nervously. "Not in front of the babies…" He pushed her back. "Naughty Jackie." He teased.

Jackie smiled and picked up Mia. "I'm going to go change her. Bye."

Hyde waited until Jackie was upstairs until he looked back at Eric. "Not a word Erica…I swear to God I'll kill you if you tell her."

"What are you gonna do Hyde? Not show your face around your kid…that way she won't say Dadda?" He teased.

Hyde smacked him. "Shut up!"

Eric rubbed his arm and picked up Luke. "Protect me little guy. Uncle Hyde can't be violent if I'm holding you."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You are such a moron."

Eric rolled his eyes. "What is the big deal? Mia said her first word…and it wasn't Momma…yeah that's what Jackie wanted but it didn't happen that way. You can't change it man."

Hyde sighed. "Look…it's just important to her, ya know?" He said.

Eric smiled. "Whatever."

Donna opened the slider door. "Hey! Aww three of my favorite guys in one room." She picked up Luke. "Hey baby."

"Momma." He giggled.

Donna smiled. "I seriously will never tire of hearing that."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Oh you people make me sick with your perfect son."

Donna stared at Hyde. "Did I miss something?"

"Mia said Dadda before she said Momma and Hyde is trying to hide it from Jackie." Eric explained.

"Oh no…" Donna said.

"Moron!" Hyde said hitting Eric again.

"Donna…hand me the kid. He protects me." Eric said cowering behind Donna.

Donna laughed. "Relax babe." She turned to Hyde. "Hyde…you gotta tell her the truth man."

"What so I can crush her?" He asked.

Donna smiled. "Yeah I'm not gonna lie…she's gonna kick your ass. But then she'll get over it…or well I mean she'll move on but bring it up all the time and make you feel guilty about it." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks for the support Donna."

Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. "STEVEN!"

"Maybe you're to late…" Eric said.

"Oh fuck…" Hyde said running to the bottom of the stairs.

"Steven!" Jackie yelled from the top of the stairs holding Mia.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Mia said her first word!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde looked at Eric and Donna who we're watching nervously. "She did?!" He called pretending to be excited rather than nervous.

Jackie smiled. "Yes! She said Momma!" She ran down the stairs with Mia in her arms.

"Momma?" He asked confused.

Jackie smiled and kissed Hyde. "Oh don't be jealous baby…I'm sure she'll learn to say Dadda soon."

"Dadda." Mia said pointing to her Dad.

"Oh my God!" Jackie put a hand over her mouth. "Our daughter is so smart!"

Hyde smiled relieved that Mia had said Momma and he glanced over at Eric and Donna and mouthed the words. _"Don't tell her!" _

The nodded back. "She is smart." He kissed Mia's head.

Jackie smiled. "Say Momma again baby girl. Say it for Mommy…"

Mia yawned and smiled sleepily at her mother. "Momma…" She whispered.

"Oh Steven…" She looked up at him. "I'm so happy I could cry!"

Hyde smiled at his wife happy that she wouldn't be hurt by the truth as long as he could keep it from her. "Don't cry…" He teased. "You'll ruin you're makeup."

Jackie smiled. "Oh I'm going to go call Mrs. Foreman and tell her! I promised I would."

She walked upstairs with Mia in her arms to go call Kitty. Downstairs, Hyde walked over to Donna and Eric with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like my balls aren't going to get the crap kicked out of them." He smiled.

Donna laughed. "You better hope she never finds out the truth."

"Yeah…cuz if she finds out you lied…she'll do worse than ruin your man hood."

Donna nodded. "Yeah…she'll probably cut you off forever."

Hyde glared at her. "Forever?" He gulped. "I don't want to be cut off forever…I mean Jackie's hot! I have to have sex with her."

"Yeah she is pretty hot man. I walked in on her once when she was changing in your room, she didn't see me though and I gotta tell you…the curves on that girl are perfect. And she's got the ass of a God!" He said staring off into the distance.

Hyde and Donna both glared at Eric like they wanted to murder him. "Eric!" Donna yelled.

Eric realized what he said and his face turned red. "But you are so much better looking baby." He said.

Hyde glared furiously at him. "I'm' going to kick your ass!"

"Donna…hand me the baby…" Eric said slowly.

"No way! Hyde kick his ass!" Donna yelled.

Hyde smirked. "Gladly."

Eric looked at Donna. "What happened to better or for worse?" He asked.

Donna smiled. "It went out the window when you said Jackie had perfect curves. And had the ass of a god!"

Eric glared at her. "Fine…then I guess I'm not afraid to tell you her boobs we're perfect too? Not to big…not to small."

Hyde tackled Eric to the ground. "I'll kill you!"

"Jerk!" Donna yelled, kicking him as Hyde and him wrestled.

Jackie came downstairs quickly when she heard all the commotion. "Steven! What are you doing!"

Donna started to tear up. "My husband is more attracted to you than me!" She yelled.

Jackie stared at Donna. "What are you talking about?"

"Eric saw you naked once and was tell us all about your perfect curves, and perfect boobs, and your godly ass!" She yelled.

Jackie smiled. "He said I have a Godly ass?" She looked back at her butt. "I guess that's true." She smiled.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled.

Jackie jumped slightly, holding onto Mia closer. "What!? I'm sorry…its not like I'm attracted to him…he's all scrawny…and the only guy I have eyes for is the one on top of your husband."

Hyde got up and kicked Eric again. "You are such a dill hole."

Eric stood up limping gently. "Donna…you know I think you are perfect."

"Right…like I could beat Jackie?" She asked storming out of the house. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Eric sighed. "Great….Zeppelin peed on the couch last time he was there."

Hyde went to lunge at him again. "Get out you little pervert."

Eric ran for the door to run after Donna and to get as far away from Hyde as humanly possible. Back in the living room, Jackie was laughing hysterically holding onto Mia as Hyde stared angrily at the door.

Hyde looked back at Jackie. "How can this possibly be funny?"

Jackie smiled and walked over to Hyde. "Its not so much funny as it is a turn on…"

Hyde glared at Jackie. "Ew gross Jackie…you got turned on by thinking Eric wanted you?"

She shook her head. "No!"

He stared down at her. "Then what?"

She smiled. "You are so sexy when you fight for me."

He laughed. "Oh that's what turned you on…"

She smiled. "Of course…"

"Alright then…" He pulled her closer and went in for a kiss just as Mia said Momma. "Crap…" Hyde said.

Jackie laughed. "We don't' have time for that anyway. I have to over to the Foreman's to see Kitty, she wants to teach Mia to say Grandma."

He laughed. "Fine."

"Fez is over there too…he wants to talk to me about something so I should be gone for awhile unless you want to come with me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'd love to but I think I should go down to the store and check up on some things. I won't be there long."

She smiled. "OK…if you talk to Donna tell her to call me. I feel bad…she's probably so insecure now…I mean it's a hard thing to be compared to someone as fine as me." She smiled happily.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah it must be a hard thing."

She giggled. "Come on baby…lets go make Grandma Kitty happy." She leaned up and kissed Hyde. "Bye babe."

He smiled. "Bye."

* * *

At the Foreman's, Kitty was fussing over Mia and trying to get her to say Grandma. Jackie and Fez we're sitting at the kitchen table laughing at how hard Kitty was trying. After watching them for a few moments, Fez turned to Jackie. 

"So…" Fez said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jackie looked over at Fez. "Sure. What's up?"

Fez took a deep breath. "Well as you know…I'm gay."

She nodded. "Yes. I believe we had this conversation."

He nodded. "Right…well what would you say if I said, that I'm kind of dating Kyle?"

Jackie's eyes widened and she grabbed Fez's hand. "Seriously!"

He smiled. "Yeah…are you happy…or?"

She smiled. "So happy. Aww…you guys are so cute! I told Steven that he would be your first boyfriend."

Fez laughed. "Of course you did."

She smiled. "I'm psychic I swear."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Just because you predicated that it doesn't mean you are psychic Jackie."

She smiled. "Of course it does. I predicated that Steven and I would fall in love when he went to jail for me didn't I? And none of you believed me."

Fez rolled his eyes. "So what. That's just chemistry…doesn't make you a psychic."

"Yes it does!" She yelled.

He glared at her. "No it doesn't!"

"Yes. It. Does!" She yelled.

Fez laughed. "No. It. Doesn't!"

"Don't make me call Steven and tell him you upset me. Don't you remember what happened last time?" She asked.

Fez rubbed his backside. "Yes…he gave me the world's worse wedge. I was sore for a week." He said.

Jackie giggled. "Ehh…gave you practice for when you decided you we're gay."

Fez slapped her arm. "Jackie!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…that was probably wrong of me to say."

Fez nodded. "Yes it was…and trust me…nothing could prepare me for Kyle…" He smiled dreamily.

"That good huh?" She asked.

Fez smiled. "So good…he's just…he's great." He smiled.

Jackie smiled. "Aww…you're in love!"

Fez shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far…not yet at least."

She smiled. "Well I'm happy for you Fez…really I am."

Fez smiled. "Thanks…we're going out to the movies tonight."

"Oh…nice. How long have you guys been secretly dating?" She asked.

"About two months…we didn't want anyone to know until we we're sure about it. But…I wanted you to be the first to know. Ya know since if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have met him." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Aww…well that was sweet of you. I'm honored to be the first to know."

"Don't tell anyone else alright? I want to do it." He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

Jackie put a hand to her heart. "Fez…I don't tell secrets."

Fez laughed. "Right…"

She slapped him. "I don't!"

Fez shook his head. "Whatever you say."

Kitty came over holding Mia in her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "Well I just give up…Mia just won't say grandma."  
Mia smiled and took Mia from her. "Oh Mrs. Foreman…just give it some time. Today was a big day for my little girl…two words in one day is huge. I'm sure her next word will be grandma. I mean I wanted her first word to be Mommy and that wish came true." She smiled. "So I'm sure yours will too."

"Her first word was Mommy?" Fez asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…she said Mommy this afternoon."

Fez shook his head. "No…that's not what Eric said. He came by to hang out because Donna kicked him out and he said that Mia said Dadda."

Jackie glared at Fez. "What?"

"Oh boy…" Kitty said.

"Why would Eric say that? I was with Mia when she said her first word. She said Momma." She said.

Fez looked nervous. "Um…maybe I was wrong?"

Jackie grabbed Fez's shoulder. "What did Eric say?"

"Um…" He was trying to think of a lie but Jackie glared down at him. "Eric said that Hyde was feeding Mia and she said Dadda."

Jackie gasped. "Uh! Mia…how could you do that to Mommy?"

"Oh…Hyde lied to you so that you wouldn't be hurt." Kitty said.

Jackie looked at Mia and pouted. "That is sweet…but…aww I wanted her first word to be Mommy."

Kitty laughed. "We all do…ya know because we had to go through the hard labor to have them. And more often than none…the little brats break your heart and say Dadda…or well Laurie's first word was booby…so…" She paused. "Whatever."

Fez nodded. "Well that explains a lot."

Jackie smiled. "Sure does. Well…I'm going to go home…Steven should be back soon."

Kitty smiled. "Oh go easy on him sweetie…he was trying to do a good thing."

Jackie smiled. "I know…"

Jackie got the rest of her things and packed up and got in the car to go talk to Hyde.

* * *

When Hyde pulled up to the house, he saw Jackie's car and figured she was home too. He walked into the house and hung up his coat and threw his keys on the table beside the door. He heard music from upstairs so he went up and peeked his head into Mia's room. He smiled when he saw Jackie rocking in her rocking chair, singing along with the radio to Mia. 

"Hey…" He whispered.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Hey baby…" She picked up the sleeping baby and placed her in the crib and walked over to Hyde. "She's exhausted…"

"Looks like it." He smiled peering down at her.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled. "Well she did have a big day. Ya know…saying her first words and all."

Hyde looked nervous and she knew she almost had him. "Oh yeah…big day."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy she said Mommy first…no offense babe."

He shrugged. "None taken."

She laughed. "Yeah…you know I talked to Donna. She said she wasn't mad at me…just mad that Eric hid it from her."

Hyde nodded. "I still hate him for talking about you like that. Only I get to do that."

She laughed. "That's true…but I get where Donna is coming from…I don't like it when people hide things from me. I mean…the truth always has a way of coming out in the end." She said slowly.

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yup…"

"So I don't see the point in it…even when you are trying to hide something from someone that could potentially hurt them. Don't you think it's better to be up front about it?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie I have to tell you something."

Jackie looked at Hyde. "Yes sweetheart?"

Hyde sighed. "Mia said Dadda before she said Momma…and then I tried to teach her Momma so that you would think it was her first word. I knew how important it was to you…and I didn't want to disappoint you. I mean ya know since we missed her crawling and all…I'm sorry I lied. I was just trying to make you happy." He said sheepishly.

She smiled. "Steven?"

He looked at her. "What? Are you mad?"

She shrugged. "Fez told me the truth…Eric told him."

Hyde sighed. "That idiot."

Jackie giggled. "Honey…" She started.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I just thought it would hurt you if you knew the truth. Are you mad at me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No…I mean I'm not gonna lie…I wish she had said Mommy first…but she didn't. She said it second…but that's ok. It makes me happy that you would go through all the trouble to try and make me happy." She leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She smiled. "And because you did such a sweet thing for me…I think you should be rewarded." She said.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "Mhm…"

"I like the sound of that." He said. "Do I get to see your Godly ass?" He asked.

She laughed. "Of course. Come on…"

Hyde laughed as his wife took him into their bedroom to reward him for trying to make her happy. Mia's first word might not have been Mommy…but all in the same day she had said Mommy and Daddy. And that…made her parents proud. Their little girl was growing up…and they we're hoping soon they could add to their family. Little did they know that would be happening soon enough. ;D

* * *

******You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks! I really would appreciate some more reviews this time around. It doesn't take that long and it really helps me to want to write some more. So just click the button and leave a review! Thanks:D **


	24. Now she's in me

**Chapter 24 is up! It's Christmas again...Mia has had her first birthday and Jackie and Donna have a surprise for their husbands. Read and find out what it is and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **

* * *

December 25th came around again. Mia had had her first birthday and her parents we're as happy as could be, but amazed that their little girl was a year old already. Jackie was in the kitchen, helping Kitty cook when she suddenly felt nauseas. Kitty walked over to her and saw the strange expression on her face. 

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Kitty asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…I was just up last night doing a lot for Mia's gifts. I think I didn't eat too much…"

Kitty smiled. "Why don't you go in and sit with Steven and Mia. Rest up a little bit."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…maybe that's a good idea."

Jackie walked into the living room and smiled at Hyde who was holding Mia above his head, blowing raspberries on her stomach. She smiled and sat down next to him on the couch as Zeppelin jumped up and laid his head on her lap.

"Hey…I thought you we're helping Mrs. Foreman?" Hyde asked.

Jackie nodded. "I was. But I don't really feel well so she told me to rest."

He looked over at her and brought Mia back down to his lap. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I'm just nauseas a little bit."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Did you eat something bad?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll be fine though."

He smiled. "Ok."

Donna walked over to Jackie and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Jackie…can I talk to you for a second?"

Jackie nodded and patted Zeppelin's head. "Stay here with Steven Zep."

Zeppelin barked and snuggled up to Hyde's leg. Mia grabbed his nose and Hyde laughed. "No baby…that's not a toy." Zeppelin just whined gently.

* * *

Donna pulled Jackie into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub staring at the floor. Jackie leaned up against the bathroom door and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Donna shook her head. "Nothings wrong. I just…I think I'm pregnant again."

Jackie's eyes widened. "What!?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah…I think I'm pregnant."

Jackie smiled. "Oh Donna…that's great." She hugged her best friend. "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

Donna shook her head. "I was just going to."

Jackie smiled. "Oh yeah that's-" Suddenly she felt sick again and pushed Donna out of the way and puked in the toilet.

"Jackie?" Donna asked kneeling down next to her. "Are you ok?"

Jackie sighed and pulled herself up to the sink, washing up a bit. "God I'm sorry Donna…I haven't been feeling well lately."

Donna smiled. "Jackie when are you supposed to have your period?"

Jackie thought about it for a moment. "Well…I should have gotten it a few days ago." She paused and Donna just smiled. "Oh my God…"

"Jackie…I think we both might be pregnant." She smiled.

Jackie looked up at Donna. "What? Oh my God…"

Donna smiled. "Lucky for you…I bought a few tests. Why don't we both take them together?"

Jackie smiled. "Oh my God…Donna this…Oh my God!" She said excitedly.

"You wanna take the test?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yes! Let's do it."

Donna took the pregnancy tests from her pocketbook and handed one to Jackie and took one for herself. They both peed on their own sticks and then placed them on the edge of the sink after washing their hands. Donna kept the time on her watch and both girls sat silently on the edge of the tub.

"Jackie…can you imagine if we we're both pregnant?" She asked.

Jackie thought about it for a moment and then laughed. "Yeah…Eric and Steven would kill themselves."

Donna laughed. "Yeah they really would."

"Oh but Donna…we could go shopping together. We could set everything up together…and our children would be best friends since they are the same age!" She said.

Donna smiled. "This would be perfect."

Jackie smiled and then it faded. "But…we can't get our hopes up. Neither of us could be pregnant…or one and not the other…"

Donna nodded. "You're right. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The girls nodded and we're silent for a moment and then Jackie smiled. "But if we both are…that's going to be the best Christmas present ever."

Donna smiled at her best friend. "Yeah…it really would."  
Jackie smiled and grabbed Donna's hand as they patiently waited. Donna kept her eyes on her watch at all times to make sure she

would be ready when the time came for them to check the tests. When the big hand hit the twelve at 4:34, Donna smiled.  
"It's time to check them." She said.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Ok…"

Both girls got up and went over to the sink and stared down at the tests and then back at each other. "Let's look at the same time." Donna said.

Jackie nodded. "On three." She paused. "One. Two. Three." They picked up the tests and examined them and then looked up at each other, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm pregnant!" Donna said.

Jackie laughed. "Me too!"

Both girls hugged each other in the bathroom jumping up and down excitedly. There was a knock on the door and they could hear Eric's voice.

"Hey you two…some people out here gotta use the facilities too!" He said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Calm down Eric. We'll be right out."

Jackie smiled at Donna. "We should tell them together."

"When we open presents?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Perfect."

They hugged again and then opened the door and Eric pushed past them both, slamming the door quickly. Both girls glared at the door and Donna rolled her eyes.

"My husband is a moron." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Yes but he'll appreciate you in a bit…when we tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what?" Hyde asked as he bounced Mia up and down in his arms.

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Nothing sweetie. We're talking about what we both got you for Christmas." She said.

"Is it sexy lingerie?" He asked.

Donna laughed. "I think that's how you got the present…"

Jackie slapped her. "Shut up."

Hyde had no idea what she was talking about though. "Huh?"

Jackie smiled at his innocence. "Nothing sweetie. Can I have Mia?"

Hyde nodded. "Sure. Mrs. Foreman said she's all set to have dinner. We should go sit down." He said.

* * *

The girls followed him into the living room where the tables we're set up. Everyone took their places and all throughout dinner, Jackie and Donna kept making eye contact, trying to keep their excitement to themselves. Dinner was filled with laughter and talking and lots and lots of eating, especially by Jackie and Donna. Hyde looked at his wife and just shook his head, leaning into her.

"I thought your stomach hurt?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "I'm feeling much better."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say babe."

After they finished eating, everyone sat around the table and enjoyed small talk and Red telling stories of some of his favorite past Christmases. All of them involving Eric doing something stupid. The boys cleared the table and did the dishes because the girls had cooked, and the girls and kids retreated to the living room, getting the presents all set up. When the guys we're finished cleaning up they came back into the living room and sat down. Kitty stood up and clapped her hands.

"Alright…is everyone ready for presents?" She asked. They all cheered and nodded. Kitty smiled. "Ok then…who's first? Oh Red…open one from me and the kids."

Red smiled. "Alright."

Kitty handed him a big package. "Here."

He smiled. "What on earth could this be?" He asked.

She smiled. "Just open it."

He smiled and unwrapped the box and then opened it, finding a small box on the bottom of the big one. He smiled. "You tricked me."

She smiled. "I think it will be worth it."

He smiled and opened the box and found a key. "A key? What's this too?"

Kitty smiled. "To your old corvette!"

Red stared at his wife. "What?"

She smiled. "I called the man you sold it too and Eric, Steven Laurie and me all pitched in and bought it back from him!"

The kids all smiled at Red and nodded to him he looked shocked. "I can't believe it…Thank you."

She smiled. "Well we figured you deserved something special. We knew how much you loved that car and we wanted you to be happy. We get to pick it up on the 27th at the mans house. He's away right now."

Red stood up and hugged his wife and kids. "Thank you."

Everyone started handing out boxes and bags of gifts for everyone. Mia, Lucas and Betsy we're showered with so many toys. Red, Hyde, Eric and Kelso went shopping together and got their wives and girlfriend beautiful jewelry. Fez and Kyle told everyone they bought an apartment together and that was their gift for each other. The girls gave their husbands and Kelso tickets four Packers Games all together. When everything was passed out, they sat around and looked at the gifts they we're given. Donna threw tissue paper and Jackie and laughed and Jackie got the message. Both girls got up and walked next to their husbands and Donna cleared her throat.

"Ok…so now that everything has been given out…Jackie and I have one more present for our husbands." She said.

Kelso smiled. "Kick ass! Their finally gonna strip to music!"

Hyde and Eric both got up and frogged him whispering. "Dillhole" To him.

Kitty giggled nervously. "Now now…no violence on Christmas boys."

Jackie laughed. "No Michael…we are not going to strip to music."

Hyde looked at the girls. "So…what is it?"

Jackie and Donna looked at each other and held hands and Jackie winked at her, at the same time they both yelled. "We're pregnant!"

The room erupted in cheers and gasps of shock and excitement. They all got up and gathered around the two girls hugging them both. Eric and Hyde stared at their wives in complete shock.

Eric stared at them for a moment. "So…that's why you we're both in the bathroom?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah. I told Jackie I thought I was pregnant and I was going to take a test. Then she felt sick…and we put two and two together and I gave her my extra test."

Jackie smiled. "And then we both looked at them together and saw that in fact we are both pregnant!"

Hyde walked over to Jackie and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't even know what to say…I mean this is…" He smiled.

"This is seriously the best Christmas present ever." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"You're happy then?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. "So happy…"

Eric pulled Donna to him and kissed her too. "Well Hyde…we're good."

Hyde laughed. "You do realize their going to be the death of us right?"

Red laughed. "You poor suckers. Two of them at once…their going to kill us all."

KItty slapped Red. "Oh Red shut up and be happy for them."

He smiled and hugged both girls and then the boys. "I am happy. Congratulations. Two more bundles of joy to add to the family. The more the merrier."

Eric smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Hyde held Jackie closer after he picked up Mia. "You hear that baby girl? You're going to be a big sister."

Mia just giggled and grabbed her Dad's sunglasses again. "Glasses."

Jackie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Donna we should go to the doctors together."

Donna nodded. "I'll call and see when we can make an appointment tomorrow."

Kelso coughed gently. "I hate to interrupt this moment…but let's talk about Babies Godparents just for a second…"

Hyde laughed. "Kelso man…I promised you would be our next kid's God father and I'll own up to that promise."

"Ai me…what about poor Fez?" Fez asked.

Donna smiled. "And you can be our kids Godfather."

He smiled. "Alright!"

Kelso smiled. "Kick ass! We rock Fez!"

Kelso and Fez hugged and Kyle laughed. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you love Kelso more than me."

Jackie laughed. "He's always loved Kelso Kyle…don't be jealous."

Kelso smiled. "It's my natural good looks."

"Well what about me?" Laurie asked. "I wanna be a God mother!"

Eric sighed. "Ok Evil sister…you can be our kids God mother."

Laurie smiled triumphantly. "Yes!"

"I want Ice Cream…"Jackie pouted.

"Oh that sounds good…" Donna said rubbing her stomach.

Jackie smiled and turned to Hyde. "Sweetie…will you go get me some ice cream."

He laughed. "Cravings already?"

She smiled. "You owe me."

He nodded remembering what they had gone through when she was pregnant with Mia. For part of the time, he was not there for her and he smiled leaning down to kiss her. "You got it babe."

"Hyde you wanna get some for Donna too?" Eric asked.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah right…get it for your wife yourself."

The girls smiled and sat down on the couch, holding Lucas and Mia on their laps.

"Oh we are so going to torture them for the next nine months." Donna said.

Jackie smiled triumphantly. "Oh yeah we are."

The girls laughed and played with their children and talked about their babies that would be born in a few months. The rest of the night was filled with talk about the future, and stories from Christmas past. At the end of the night, Jackie walked to the car with Mia and set her up in her car seat. Zeppelin jumped in next to her and lay down in the back seat. Hyde packed the gifts up in the car and jumped in the driver's seat and smiled at his wife, pulling her closer to him.

"I can't believe it…" He smiled.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Me either…I mean we've talked so much about having another kid but I didn't think it would happen this way."

"You and Donna pregnant at the same time…that's pretty crazy." He said.

She laughed. "Yeah it is. But I think it will be good to have someone to talk to about things…we'll be going through it at the same time."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'd be happy if it was a girl…but I kind of hope it's a boy."

She smiled and nuzzled into his embrace. "One of each."

He smiled. "Yeah…one of each."

"Well Steven you never know…it could be more than one kid." She teased.

He looked down at her. "We'd go crazy with twins!"

"Or triplets!" She teased.

He smiled. "I would love however many kids decide to come out of your naughty places."

She smiled. "Of course you would. But the labor would be a bitch."

He laughed. "I suppose it would."

Jackie looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the sleeping Mia whose tiny little hand was rested on Zeppelin's head. "She'll be a great big sister."

He smiled and looked at his little girl in the mirror too. "Yeah…she will."

"We'll have to buy new stuff for the guest room." She said.

"We have plenty of time…" He laughed.

"Can we afford that?" She asked. "I mean I could pick up more hours at the store."

He shook his head. "Jackie…don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself and the baby healthy. We don't want you to have to get put on bed rest like last time…"

She nodded. "I know that Steven…"

"Good…you leave money up to me. We're going to be fine anyway…the store is doing great and you are making enough money at the store. And if it came down to it…W.B. always said he would lend us money if we needed it." He said.

"Oh WB we should call him when we get up and tell him!" She said.

He smiled. "Yeah that's a good idea."

She smiled and felt sleep starting to take over her as she rubbed her belly. "We need to tell everyone about our new baby…" She

whispered tiredly as she rubbed her stomach.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Jackie…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his neck. "I love you too Steven…Merry Christmas."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas indeed."

The happy couple, their sleeping daughter and adorable Dog drove home happily. Hyde and Jackie, both wondering just what their new little baby would look like. But…they would have to wait a few more months to find it all out. But it was the best Christmas present ever…

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D It only takes a minute:D Thanks! **


	25. Always With Me

**With the excitement and happiness of having the new babies...what will happen when an un-expected letter comes for Jackie? Who's it from? And what will it mean for the Hyde families future? Read and find out what happens! Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

By the middle of January, both Jackie and Donna had gone to the doctors to confirm their pregnancies. Both women we're healthy and so we're their babies. Donna was due in June while Jackie was due sometime in July. One Friday morning, Hyde came down the stairs with Mia while Jackie was cooking breakfast; she seemed concerned about something Hyde thought. He put Ma in her height chair and walked over to her, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Morning Jacks." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled slightly and placed a hand on her stomach, there was barley a baby bump yet. "Morning."

He stared at her for a moment. "You ok?"

She looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes. "Um…I'm not sure."

He was starting to think that this wasn't just a pregnancy hormonal thing…something was actually wrong. And he had to figure out what it was. "Jackie…what is it?"

She sighed and stopped cooking breakfast. "Um…the mail man came by. Most of it was just bills but um…" She picked up the stack of mail and sorted through it quickly. "This letter came…" She said handing to it.

He took it from her and read the outside. "The Point Place Prison Ward." He said.

"It's from my Dad Steven…" She whispered nervously.

He nodded his head understanding why she was upset. "Are you going to open it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I mean…" She sighed. "I haven't talked to him in so long…he told me to stop contacting him. So…I did."

He nodded and pulled her closer. "You want me to open it?"

She looked up at him. "Would you?"

He kissed her nose gently. "Yeah…"

She nodded and took a deep, shaky, breath. "Ok…open it."

He nodded and opened the envelope carefully, glancing up at Jackie who was biting her nails nervously. He smiled gently at her and she smiled back quickly, before it was replaced with an apprehensive frown. Unfolding the letter he saw it started off with _"My dearest daughter…" _

He looked at her. "Do you want me to read it out loud?"

She looked at him. "I…" She paused. "Yes."

He nodded and cleared his throat ok. "It says: "

_My dearest daughter, _

_It's been a very long time since we last spoke. I know I told you that you had to stop coming to see me, and contacting me. I'm sorry if that hurt you. I only said it because it was too hard to see you while I was in here. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Jacquelyn…and embezzlement was definitely one of them. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother. Well…mostly you. Because lets face it, your mother and I had been having problems for years before that. But you…you my precious daughter didn't deserve to be deserted the way you we're. I'm sorry…Bob Pinciotti sent me a letter after you moved in with him and told me he would take care of you. I hope that it worked out. You deserved to be happy. However, the reason I'm written to you now is that I am being released from prison next week._

Hyde stopped reading and looked up at Jackie who seemed shocked. "Jacks…"

She shook her head. "Just…keep going." She said nervously.

He nodded. "Right…ok."

_My lawyer says that I have to pay back the money I embezzled and the many other debts I left when I was sent to prison. I know that my status as mayor will never happen again but I'm just happy to be able to be a free man once again. I called Bob to see if you we're still there and he told me that you had married. To Steven Hyde…I hope he is treating you well. But you are smart…I know you wouldn't have married someone who didn't really love you. He said you we're also with child…and you already had a daughter. That is wonderful darling…I know you must be an amazing mother. _

_The reason for this letter and me telling you that I'm being released is that I hoped that I could see you. I don' know how long I'm going to be in Point Place, I figure I should move somewhere else and start over. But, before I go I would like to see you. And my grandchild, if you'll have me. When I'm released on Monday I will be staying at the mansion until I sell it. You know where to find me. If you don't come…I'll understand. Frankly I won't blame you if you don't show. But, I hope you will. I love you sweet pea. _

_Love,You're Father_

When he finished the letter, Hyde looked up at Jackie and saw the tears that we're threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Jackie?"

She laughed sadly. "What am I going to do?"

He sighed and put his fingers in her hair, scratching her scalp gently. "Well do you want to see him again?"

She shrugged. "I never really thought about it…"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe it will be good for you…say the things you want to say to him before he leaves."

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

He nodded. "I know you won't admit it, but you're angry at him. You've been bottling it all up since he got sent to prison. I mean you confided in me about some of the stuff…but I know there's more you didn't tell me. And I respect that. I would never push you…but I think you need to talk to him about it before it's too late."

She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the side of her face. "I know baby…I know."

"I just don't want him to hurt me again." She said.

"I won't let him…" He whispered.

She smiled and pulled away from his embrace. "Not even you could protect me from that. I mean if there's anything I've learned about my Dad over the years, he's capable of a lot of things. Most of which make me hate him…"

He stroked her cheek gently. "You should tell him that."

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

She nodded and then looked back at Mia. "He wants to meet his granddaughter."

"We can take her." He said rubbing her shoulders gently.

She sighed. "I guess we have to wait for Monday."

He nodded. "Yeah we do…" He watched Jackie and saw she was trying so hard not to break down. "Jackie…don't let this break you ok?"

She turned and smiled at her husband. "I won't."

He smiled. "Do you want me to take the day off of work?"

She shook her head. "No…no go to work. I have to go in anyway. But…will you drop Mia off at Mrs. Foreman's for me?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She smiled. "I'm going to go take a bath before work."

He smiled and kissed her. "Ok." He leaned down to her stomach. "Both of you have a good day." He said rubbing it gently.

She smiled and pulled him up to her, leaning up to kiss him. "We will. And you do too. Love you."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly again. "Love you too." He walked over to Mia and took her hand and waved it Jackie. "Say bye to Mommy."

Jackie smiled and waved at Mia. "Bye sweetheart."

Hyde winked at her and took Mia out to his car and he honked the car as he pulled out of the driveway. Jackie smiled and then cleaned up the kitchen. She picked up the letter and stared at it for a moment before bringing it upstairs with her to her bath. As she sat in the bathtub, re-reading the letter her father sent her…her mind wandered to better times. Millions of memories she shared with her father entered her mind. Especially the one the day before he was taken to prison.

* * *

_Jackie's Kitchen-1977_

_Jackie walked into the kitchen to find her Dad cooking breakfast rather than the cooks. Sometimes when he didn't have to work early in the morning he would cook pancakes for the family. Pam walked downstairs and seemed to be nursing a hang over._

"_Morning Mom." Jackie said smiling.  
_

_Pam groaned. "Mmmm." She pushed Jackie out of the way and got a glass of water, taking some aspirin. "God Jack…don' you know how many calories are in pancakes?_

_Jack laughed. "Having them every once and a while won't kill you sweetheart."_

_Pam rolled her eyes. "I'll pass thank you. I'm going to back to bed."  
_

_Jackie looked at her Mom. "Bye Mom."  
_

_"Bye Jackie…and don't eat too many pancakes. You don't want to be fat do you?" She asked poking Jackie's stomach. "Hm…seems I might be too late. You have a little meat on your bones."  
_

_Jackie blushed and moved her mother's hands away. "Mom…stop."  
_

_She rolled her eyes. "Well honey, honestly how do you expect a rich man to want to marry you if you're fat?"  
_

_Jackie sighed. "Maybe that's not what I want anymore…"  
_

_Pam laughed. "Well you sure as hell aren't marrying that Hyde boy…"  
_

_Jackie glared at her mother. "He is a great guy Mom. Just because he didn't have the best family, it doesn't make him a bad person."  
_

_"Jackie…its just a stupid fling sweetheart." She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll leave-"  
_

_"Pam." Jack said sternly. "Go upstairs and go back to bed…" He warned her._

_Pam rolled her eyes. "Whatever." _

_Jack walked over to his daughter once his wife was gone and saw tiny tears starting to spill out of her eyes. "Sweet pea?" He asked._

_She looked up at him slowly. "What?"  
_

_"You are a very beautiful girl." He said smiling down at her. "Don't listen to you're mother."  
_

_She smiled. "Maybe she's right…maybe I am fat."  
_

_He looked at her sternly. "You are not fat. Do you hear me? And if Hyde makes you happy, and he treats you right then its ok with me if you date him. Hell…you can marry him as long as he loves you the way you deserve."  
_

_She smiled. "He does."  
_

_Jackie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then I approve of your relationship."  
_

_She looked up at him happily. 'Really?"  
_

_He smiled. "Yes. Really."  
_

_Jackie smiled and hugged her Dad. "Thank you Daddy."  
_

_He smiled and pulled back, but he started to frown. "Good."  
_

_Jackie stared at her father. "What's wrong Daddy?" She asked.  
_

_He looked at her and tweaked her chin. "Sweetie…I want you to make me a promise."  
_

_She nodded her head. "Sure Daddy…what is it?"  
_

_"People…people might be saying some things soon about me. And…I want you to know that whatever they say about me…everything I did was to provide for you and your mother." He said getting emotional._

_Jackie didn't understand what he was saying. "Daddy what are you talking about?"  
"Just promise me you'll know…I never meant to do anything stupid. Or bad…I was just trying to provide for you and your mother. That's it." He said._

_Jackie was still confused but she just nodded her head. "Ok Daddy…I'll remember that."  
_

_"Good. I love you sweet pea." He sad.  
_

_She smiled. "I love you too Daddy…" _

* * *

Present Day 

Jackie was beginning to understand now. Her father had known that everything was going to blow up in his face soon. He embezzled the money so that they would be rich…but he got so caught up in it all that he couldn't get out. But…he was afraid his daughter would hate him. And he had been right…part of her did hate him. Because after he was sent to prison, her life had changed completely. But…in some ways it had turned out ok. She had grown closer to Hyde when it happened, and now she was married to him and had a beautiful daughter and one more kid on the way. Could she see her father again though? What would happen? Would he hurt her again? Or would she have the father she had once had. She sighed and got out of the tub to get ready for work. She figured she would have to wait to find out.

* * *

At work, Jackie was sitting behind the counter of the boutique when she heard the bell above the door jingle. She looked up slowly and saw Bob standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. Jackie smiled and waved him over to her, he walked over and put his hands on the counter and smiled. 

"Hey Jackie." He said.

"Hey Bob. What brings you around here?" She asked curiously.

"I was at the Foreman's when Hyde dropped off Mia. He told me you got the letter from your Dad…" He said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh…"

"He didn't tell the Foreman's yet." He said.

She smiled. "That's good."

"I guess I just wanted to come over and make sure you we're ok." He explained.

She shrugged. "I'm fine I guess."

He nodded. "Are you mad that I told him everything when he called me?"

She shook her head. "No. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He smiled. "Look…I know that this must be very hard for you. And I know that I was wrong about your Mom, you know you giving her another chance and all…but I think you should at least go talk to him once."

She smiled. "I figured you would say that."

"It will be good for you…I mean when you moved in with us, you never said it. But I know that you we're torn up about it. What he did was wrong…but you need to tell him how you feel about it." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I will Bob…thank you. You know…not just for coming here today. But for…for taking me in. For treating me like one of the family."

He smiled and tweaked her cheek. "You are one of the family." He said.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Anytime. I'll see you later?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Jackie's boss came out from her office and looked at her. "Hey Jackie…you ok? You've seemed kind of upset today."

She shrugged. "Just some family problems."

Kim smiled. "Do you want to go home?"

Jackie looked at her for a moment. "Well…I might need Monday off because I have to see my father." She said.

Kim smiled. "It's ok. Go home for the rest of the day and I'll see you on Tuesday."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Kim."

She smiled. "Of course."

Jackie smiled and went over to the phone and called Grooves. "Grooves. How can I help you?" She heard her husband say.

"Hey it's me." She said.

He smiled. "Hey. You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. But…Kim's letting me go home early. I'm just going to pick up Mia now so you don't have to."

"Alright. I'll be home at six ok?" He said.

"Ok. See you then. Love you." She said.

"I love you too. Bye." He said as he hung up.

* * *

Back at the house, Jackie was watching Mia as she played with the blocks WB had bought her. She would stack them all up and then knock the down again, rolling over in a fit of giggles. Jackie smiled as she watched her from the couch. At six, Hyde came home and put his things down, picking up Mia as she happily crawled over to her Daddy. He leaned down and kissed Jackie's head. 

"Hey Doll…what are you doing?" He asked

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She gasped. "Oh crap! Steven I'm so sorry…I was so caught up in everything that I forgot to start making dinner for you."

Hyde put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. You've had a rough day. Just sit back and I'll take care of it ok?"

She smiled. "I kind of forgot to go food shopping too. We have like nothing…"

He laughed. "I'll order something. What do you want?"

"Chinese?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sounds good. Just sit tight alright?"

She smiled and took Mia from him. "Alright."

Hyde went into the kitchen and ordered some Chinese food. About a half hour later it was delivered to the house and he brought it to her with a glass of water on the couch. Hyde started to feed Mia her own food as Jackie ate quietly.

"So…I told Bob." He said unsure of how she would react.

She nodded. "I know. He came by the store today to see me."

He looked at her. "Are you mad?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not…I mean they'll probably all figure it out. The whole town will figure it out. The ex-mayor coming back from prison will probably figure to be a front page story."

He smiled. "Well your family is good at making the front page."

She laughed. "Shut up."

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"Steven…what do you think he wants?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure really…I was trying to figure that out today. But…maybe he just wants to see you, like he said in the letter. You know right before he leaves…"

She nodded. "They always leave don't they?"

He held Mia closer and moved over next to Jackie. "I won't leave you…"

She smiled. "I know that…"

"It's going to be ok…we'll go see him on Monday…and if we get a bad feeling we'll leave. But…maybe it will turn out alright. I mean I know that you'll never have the perfect relationship with your Dad…but maybe it will be ok." He shrugged.

"That wouldn't be so bad…" She said.

"No…it won't." He kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you Steven…for helping me through this…" She said.

He smiled. "Hey…I vowed for better or for worse didn't I?"

She smiled. "Yes you did. Twice."

He smiled and kissed her again. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Are you happy that you created a good relationship with WB?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah man…he's cool. I like hanging out with him…and he gave me a great job…but you know, Red and Kitty are my parents." He said shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled. "I suppose they are."

Mia started to yawn. "Mmf…" She mumbled.

Hyde smiled. "I think this little one is ready for bed…"

Jackie smiled and kissed her rosy cheeks. "Sleep well baby girl."

"Meet you up in the bedroom?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'll just clean up down here."

Jackie cleaned up all the dishes and put away the left over food. She walked upstairs and peeked her head in Mia's room where she saw Hyde rocking Mia back and forth in his arms. She smiled and continued down to the master bedroom. She took her hair down, and changed into more comfortable cloths. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Hyde came into the room and knelt down behind her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She smiled. "How lucky I am…"

He smiled and kissed her shoulder gently. "Me too…"

"I mean…never in a million years did I think that I would have been able to have all this." She said. "You…Mia…and the new baby." She said holding her stomach. "Not after what my parents put me through…"

He nodded and started to massage her back gently. "I know how you feel…"

"Do you ever get scared that it won't last?" She asked.

He stopped massaging her for a moment and looked at her reflection in the mirror, making direct eye contact with her. "Jackie…I'm right here."

She smiled. "I know that Steven…but what if…what if it all goes wrong?"

"Jackie stop…nothing is going to change how I feel about you. And unless you plan on falling out of love with me-?" He asked.

"I don't." She said quickly.

"I know you are feeling vulnerable right now…but I want you to know that I'm here. I know that before…when all that bad stuff happened between us…" He started.

"You mean Sam?" She asked.

He cringed at the name. "Yeah…that…" He paused and made eye contact with her again. "When all that happened…and I thought I lost you for good…I promised myself that if I ever got you back, I would do whatever it takes to keep you by my side forever. No matter what happens now…with your Dad…or whatever else. I'm going to be here. Right here…with you…with Mia…and the new baby." He said resting his hands on her stomach.

She smiled and turned in her seat to look at him. "Thank you." She held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "Thank you Steven."

He smiled. "I didn't do anything…" He said kissing her gently.

She smiled and took a deep breath, resting her head against his forehead. "You've done everything…"

He smiled and hugged her tightly to him. "Come on…let's go to bed."

She smiled. "Oh…but I'm not tired…not anymore at least." She said rubbing his chest gently.

He smiled. "I can live with that…"

Jackie smiled and led her husband to the bed to thank him for his kind words. She was scared, very scared about what would happen on Monday. But as long as she had her family by her side she knew she would be alright. She just hoped her father wouldn't disappoint her this time.

* * *

******You know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D What did you think? Upnext-Jackie and Hyde go to see her father...find out how that goes. And don't forget to check out my short story "I Feel Home" and Review that:D Thanks! Hope you all had a great weekend!  
**


	26. tiny dancer in my hand

**Ok so this chapter took me awhile to write. Its an interesting one too...its going to lead to a lot of things that will happen in the next few chapters. So...read and find out what happens when Jackie and Hyde go to see Jack on his first day home from prison. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

On Monday morning, Jackie was lying on Hyde's chest, staring at the clock 6:59. Hyde's alarm was going to go off at 7:00 but she had been up since 4. She couldn't sleep…thinking about what was going to happen today. Hyde's arms we're wrapped securely around her and she knew she was safe with him. But…she hadn't seen her father in almost two and a half years. A lot had changed since then, but she wasn't so sure her farther had. The beeping of the alarm went off and Hyde stirred slowly, squeezing Jackie's tiny frame and kissing the top of her head. She reached over and turned off the alarm and rested her chin on his chest, and stared up at him.

"Morning…" She whispered.

Hyde yawned and opened one eye. "Morning beautiful…"

"You called your Dad and told him you wouldn't open?" She asked nervously.

Hyde smiled. "Jackie…I'm coming with you. Stop worrying…"

She smiled and hugged him tightly too her. "Right…ok."

He smiled and lifted her head up, rubbing her cheeks softly. "It's going to be fine."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Ok…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Come on…let's get ready to go."

* * *

Jackie's nerves started to get the better of her when she couldn't decided on an outfit to wear. And then when she finally did, Hyde grabbed her arm and pointed out her shirt was on inside out. Rummaging around the room, making sure she looked alright, Jackie went to Mia and prepped her to meet her grandfather. Hyde made them breakfast which he insisted Jackie eat to keep her and the baby's strength up, but she barley picked at it. Hyde gave up after a few minutes, not wanting to upset her than she already was. Picking up Mia, he led her out to the car and put Mia in her car seat. Jackie got in the passenger seat, staring aimlessly out the window. When the pulled up to the mansion, Jackie opened the door and stood in front of it, staring straight up. Hyde walked up behind her, bouncing Mia in his arms.

"Jackie?" He asked.

"It looks so much bigger now…" She whispered.

He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her head. "It's just a house…"

She shook her head. "It's not though…I hate this place…"

He stared at her for a moment. "Jackie…"

"I mean when I was a kid…this place was my sanctuary. I loved it here…but when I got older and realized who my parents really we're…it was just so empty." She felt the tears burning in her eyes. "I hate it…" She whispered again.

He kissed her head again. "I know…I know babe…but it's not your home anymore. You don't have to be afraid of it…" He whispered. "You have a real home now…"

She smiled at him, and wiped a tear away. "I know…"

"You can be strong Jackie. I know you can…you can do this. It's just another step in your life. And in the end, you'll be the better person in all of this. You need to do this…you need to put this to rest." He said. "Or…if it comes to it…maybe you and your Dad can have a civil relationship."

She looked over at him. "You really think that could happen?"

"Well we'll never know until we go in there…" He said cocking his head towards the door. "So what do you say?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's go…" She whispered.

He smiled. "You lead the way…"

She looked back at him hopefully. "You'll be right behind me?"

He smiled and winked at her. "Always."

She smiled and nodded her head. Taking big step she walked up the path to the place she had once called home. Hyde was right behind her, holding onto Mia, making sure he was never more than a step away from Jackie. Lifting her tiny hand, Jackie picked up the brass knocker that her mother had insisted her father buy. It would symbolize "wealthy, and the high class family" that they we're as she said. A moment or two later, the door opened and Jackie came face to face with her father again. He looked mostly the same, but a tad bit older. His time in jail had taken its toll on him, his hair was greyer and there we're more wrinkles on his face. But he immediately smiled when he saw her.

"Jacquelyn…" He whispered. "Sweet pea…I wasn't sure if you would come."

"Hello Daddy…" She whispered.

He smiled again and moved aside. "Come in! Come in!"

Jackie and Hyde stepped into the mansion, and Jackie looked the rooms up and down. "Looks the same…"

Jack smiled. "So it does…" He stared at his daughter for a moment. "Well…are you going to give your old man a hug?" He teased.

She smiled and walked over to him. "Sorry…"

He smiled and held his arms out to her, gathering her up like he had done so many times before. "It's good to see you sweetheart."

She smiled slightly. "It's good to see you too Daddy…"

He smiled and held her away. "You look wonderful." He put a hand on her small baby bump. "Pregnancy is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Wouldn't you agree Hyde?" Jack asked finally addressing his son-in-law.

Hyde smiled. "Yes. I would."

Jack smiled. "Are you treating my daughter well?" He asked.

Hyde nodded his head. "Yes sir. She's a great girl; I would give her anything she wants and more." He said.

Jack smiled and turned to his daughter. "You picked a good husband." He said. "There was never any doubt that you would…except when you dated that fool Kelso."

Jackie laughed. "I never would have married him."

Jack smiled. "Thank God for that."

Hyde chuckled. "Amen."

Jack smiled at Hyde again and then looked at the beautiful baby in his arms. "And this…this must be my beautiful granddaughter."

Jackie smiled. "Daddy this is Mia…Mia Elizabeth Hyde."

Jack walked over to Hyde. "She is beautiful sweetheart…she looks like you when you we're little. Those black curls are just like yours we're…except her eyes. She's got Steven's eyes."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…she does."

Jack smiled. "Can I hold her?"

Hyde looked at Jackie who nodded and he handed him over to her. "Go to Grandpa."

Mia groaned for a minute, fearing the new person in her life. Hyde rubbed her head gently to soothe her and Mia began to feel comfortable with the stranger. She reached out and touched his face all over, getting accustomed to him.

Jack smiled. "She's perfect sweetheart…" He giggled when the young girl grabbed his nose. "How old?"

"A year in November." She said.

Jack smiled. "You didn't waste to much time on the second one then…" He teased.

Jackie blushed. "No…I guess not."

"How far along are you?" He asked.

She rubbed her baby bump gently. "About three months." She said.

He looked over at her. "Everything is going well?" He asked.

She nodded. "The Doctors said that everything is perfect…we're both healthy."

He smiled. "Good. Well…enough of standing here in the mud room…let's move this into the living room. Have you eaten already?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. Steven cooked breakfast."

Jack looked over at Hyde. "You cook?"

Hyde shrugged. "I worked in a restaurant for a few years."

Jack smiled. "Impressive. And that's a good thing…if Jackie inherited her mothers cooking skills…I feel your pain."

Jackie gasped. "Uh! I'm not that bad."

Hyde chuckled. "She's actually improved quite a bit."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Steven…"

Jack smiled. "Good to hear. Now…let's go."

* * *

As they moved into the living room, Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and kissed the top of her head gently. She smiled at him leaning up to kiss him as Jack took a seat on the couch, bouncing Mia up and down on his knee. Mia started to giggle, starting too really like her new friend. Jackie and Hyde sat across from them on the other couch and smiled at the sight before them.

Jack rocked Mia back and forth and turned to Jackie and Hyde. "So…sweet pea. What have you been up too?"

She took a deep breath. "Well…after Steven and I got married I got a job at a boutique down town. The woman I work for is great and she even lets me make some of the designs and cloths myself."

Jack smiled. "Wow. That's great Jackie."

"She also graduated from college." Hyde pointed out. "She's done very well for herself Mr. Burkhart…you should be very proud of your daughter."

Jackie blushed again. "I…it was only community college." She said.

Jack smiled. "You we're always modest. Community college or not…it's still a wonderful thing Jackie. I'm proud of you. And Hyde…now that you are married to my daughter…you can just call me Jack."

Hyde nodded. "Ok…Jack."

Jack smiled. "Good. And what are you doing these days?"

Hyde looked at Jackie. "Well, my Dad owns a record store chain called Grooves. I'm the manager of the one here in Point Place. And I do work at my Dad's office for him too."

Jack smiled. "Well that's great. Who is your father?"

"William Barnett." He said.

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Hm…that name sounds familiar. I feel like I did business with him once." He saw Jackie's expression when he mentioned that, and knew she was wondering if he stole money from him as well. "Well…that was a long time ago."

Jackie stared at her father. "Dad…I…" She paused. "What are you going to do now?"

Jack sighed and kissed Mia's cheek. "Well…I'm going to sell the house as soon as I can. And then I was thinking of moving to Florida…"

Jackie seemed surprised. "But…what are you going to do about money?"

Jack smiled at his daughter. "I still have some left over…" He said.

"Daddy…" Jackie whispered.

Hyde looked between the two of them and noticed Mia squirming. "Um…I'm going to go get Mia's bottle outside. I'll give you two some time alone…" He looked at Jackie to see if she was ok with that and she nodded her head. He smiled and kissed her gently. "Well be back."

Hyde picked up Mia from Jack's arms and walked outside to the car. Jackie could see him from the window and she smiled before she turned back to her father. He was sitting across from her, staring intently at her. She sighed and started playing with her fingers, feeling nervous again.

"Daddy…why did you do it?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "I wanted to provide for you and your mother."

Jackie looked at him strangely. "You didn't have to do so by breaking the law."

Jack sighed. "Didn't we have this conversation when you came to see me in prison?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head. "I tried to talk to you about it. But you got upset and told me to stop contacting me. So I did…and then when I was finally starting to move on, I get a letter from you asking me to come see you. If you thought everything was going to be peachy keen…you are sadly mistaken."

Jack nodded. "I suppose you're right."

She shook her head. "Fine…so you told me why you did it. But…just what do you think you are going to do now?"

Jack shrugged. "I figured I'd take what money I have left…and what I get from the house and move on down to Florida. Buy a little cabana on the beach and drink margaritas for the rest of my life…"

Jackie laughed. "You're more like Mom than you think."

He looked at her. "How so?"

"You both think you can just drink your problems away…" She said. "It doesn't work that way…trust me I know. When you and Mom abandoned me I had to figure that out the hard way."

Jack sighed. "I didn't abandon you on purpose Jackie…"

"Right…you just fucked up and got sent away." She said. "That wasn't your fault at all…"

Jack stared at his daughter for a moment, realizing how grown up she was. "I guess your right…"

She sighed. "Do you really think you will have enough money?" She asked.

Jack looked out the window and saw Hyde playing with Mia. "Well…now that you mention it. Do you think you could loan me some?"

Jackie thought about it for a moment. "I don't know Daddy…I would have to ask Steven." She said.

Jack smiled and walked over to Jackie, sitting beside her. "Why would you have to do that? You do have your own money don't you?"

She nodded. "Well yes…but with one baby…and another on the way, Steven and I make our financial decisions together. You know maybe if you had done that with Mom…we wouldn't be in this situation."

Jack chuckled angrily. "Well…your mother was a bit busy whoring around town for me to talk to her about things now wasn't she?"

Jackie stared at her father. "You know at first, I thought we might be able to have a civil relationship again."

"And why can't we?" He asked.

"Well it's going so well now…" She said rolling her eyes.

Jack sighed. "It was fine until your husband left." Jackie eyed him. "Jackie…all I need is a little loan. And then…until I leave, we can see each other occasionally. Then when I leave...I won't contact you again if that's what you want."

"I don't know…" She whispered.

Jack sighed. "Pleas sweet pea…just a little loan."

Jackie looked at him. "How much?"

He shrugged. "Five hundred dollars."

"What for?" She asked. "I thought you said that you had enough money in the bank…"

He shrugged. "I said I have some…but I could always use more."

Jackie picked up her wallet. "And it would only be just this once?"

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Just this once…"

She sighed. "Fine…but I want you to pay me back. It's not fair to Steven…and with the new baby on the way we're going to need all the money we have."

"Are you having money problems?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No. Steven does very well for himself…but I still want you to pay me back. In full." She said.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "You drive a hard bargain my dear…like father like daughter. And it's a deal."

Jackie smirked. "Yes…I just don't steam from other people."

Jack chuckled. "The end justifies the means Jackie…I did what I had to do for you and your mother. So it didn't turn out well…I'm only human." He said shrugging.

Jackie stared at him. "Whatever." She took out her check book and filled out for he father. "Here." She looked out the window.

"Don't say anything about it in front of Steven…and pay me back right away."

Jack smiled. "Anything for you sweetheart."

Hyde came back and peered in the room. "How's it going in here?"

Jackie stared at her father for a moment and then back at her husband. "Everything is fine."

Jack turned and smiled at Hyde, but something about it made Hyde wonder just what had gone on while he was gone. "How is my beautiful granddaughter?"

Hyde looked at Jackie who was just staring absentmindedly at Jack. "She's doing fine. So…did you two have a good chat?"

Jack smiled and placed a hand around Jackie's shoulders. "We sure did. Didn't we sweet pea?" He asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde and then back at her husband. "Yeah we uh…we did."

Jack smiled. "Well…I'm going to go get some coffee. But none for you sweet pea…want some juice?"

She smiled warily. "Yeah. That would be great."

Jack smiled. "How do you like your coffee Steven?"

"Black." Hyde said watching him intently.

Jack smiled. "I'll be out in just a moment."

* * *

When Jack walked into the kitchen, Hyde walked over to Jackie who reached out for Mia. Hyde stood in front of Jackie and stroked her hair as she held Mia close to her. He lifted her chin with his thumb gently.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

Jackie smiled at her husband the best she could. "Yeah…everything's fine."

"You sure?" He asked. "You seem upset."

She shook her head and bit her tongue to keep the tears in, hating that she was keeping the loan a secret from him. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Really. I guess it was jus at lat to see him after so long…" She said.

Hyde looked at Jack, moving around in the kitchen. "Right." He said.

She smiled. "I promise. Everything's fine."

He smiled and tweaked her chin. "I'm going to go help your Dad with the drinks."

Jackie smiled. "Oh. Ok. We'll be here."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Be right back."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Hyde looked back at Jackie who was bouncing Mia up and down on her knees. She was smiling at Mia, but he still had a guy feeling that something was wrong. Whatever it was, he wanted to make sure Jack knew who was boss around here these days. Jack looked up at him as he started to pour the coffee and smiled.

"Well hello there Hyde." He said.

Hyde nodded his head at him. "You need any help?"

Jack smiled. "That would be nice."

Hyde smiled tauntingly. "Yeah…I figured you we're used to servants doing things for you…I wasn't sure if you could handle this alone."

Jack looked at Hyde. "Wow…where did that come from? I mean after all…I did handle myself in prison didn't I?"

Hyde laughed. "You we're in high class prison…not the real prison."

Jack smiled. "Well you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

Hyde smirked. "Is that your way of saying you think Jackie should be with someone better?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "I just call it like I see it."

"So all that when we walked in at first, was that an act?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "I like to please my daughter…I'll say whatever I need to, to make her happy." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Right. So that was the reason for the embezzlement?"

Jack laughed. "Look…I'm not about to sit here and be judged by some orphan boy who found his Dad…and got a store from him. I've been more successful than you in my life…prison or not."

Hyde leaned into the counter, so he was very close to Jack. "I may have inherited the store from my father, but at least I didn't have to break the law to provide for my family."

"Oh…aren't you a regular prince charming." He said.

Hyde smirked. "To Jackie, I am."

"My daughter always had low standards…" He said.

Hyde chuckled. "You can make all the low blows you want Jack. But you better know that I will not let you hurt Jackie again. She and Mia are my life, and with the new baby on the way they are more important than ever. Whatever it is you are planning are will plan to do, choose your actions carefully. I will break every single bone in your frail little body if you even think about hurting Jackie again. Do you hear me?" He asked sternly, refusing to break eye contact with him.

Jack smiled. "Oh I heard you."

Hyde smiled. "Good. Now put on a brave face and go out there and have a drink with your daughter. She doesn't need to know about this little chat we had."

Jack smiled. "No. She doesn't."

"Good. It was nice doing business with you Jack…" He said popping a grape from the tray into his mouth, carrying Jackie's juice and his coffee out with him.

Jack stood in his place and watched the young man go, shaking his head slowly he thought. _"This is going to be harder than I thought…" _

* * *

When Hyde walked back into the living room, he placed Jackie's juice in front of her and kissed her deeply. "Hey."

Jackie looked back to see her father coming. "Hey. What took you so long?"

Hyde shrugged. "Oh we we're just talking." He said.

Jack sat down. "Talking about what?" Jackie asked nervously.

Hyde glared at Jack. "About how well the record store is…you know…how well I'm doing."

Jackie smiled. "Oh. Is that true Daddy?"

Jack smiled. "Yep. Your husband is a very successful man Jackie…I never would have guessed it."

Jackie looked back at Hyde who just smiled at her. "You never we're good at judging people…" She said.

Jack smiled and sipped his coffee as he crossed his legs. "I guess I wasn't."

* * *

Jackie smiled nervously at her father and took a sip of her drink, as Hyde caressed her back. The rest of the morning was filled with mindless banter between the three people, who we're all thinking about a million different things. On the way home, Jackie was staring out the window when Hyde reached his hand out to her, massaging her shoulder gently.

"You alright?" He asked.

She turned and smiled at him. "Oh yeah. Ya know…I guess it was just weird seeing my Dad after so long."

He nodded. "I bet."

"He said he wouldn't bother us to much…we'll probably only see him a few more times before he leaves for Florida." She said.

Hyde nodded. "You ok with that?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine with that. This was probably the closure I needed…"

Hyde smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Good."

She smiled warily at him. "Yeah…good."

Hyde tweaked her chin and checked Mia in the mirror, as he drove back to their house. Both of them silently prayed that would be the end of Jackie's father…but somehow…they both doubted it would be.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Jack was staring down at the check Jackie had signed from him. After years of risky business, he had learned a few tricks. Picking up his pen, he carefully added two more zeroes and a comma making 500 dollars magically turn into 50,000. He laughed strategically to himself. 

"She's just as dumb as her mother…" He whispered. "Now I just have to find a way to get rid of Hyde…" He chuckled evilly.

* * *

**So...what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try and write another chapter soon:D **


	27. Jesus Freaks, Out in the Street,

**So here it is...the next chapter! Thanks for the feedback last time! I hope you like this chapter as well! Its a few weeks after they went to see Jack...so see whats going on now! Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

The next few weeks passed with no real problems regarding Jackie's father. They occasionally ran into each other around town, (after all Point Place wasn't so big). And every time, it was always awkward and filled with uncomfortable jabs and the other person. Every day, Jackie went to the bank and the mail to see if her father had cashed the check but he hadn't, which she found strange. But she chose not to question it since it would probably only upset Hyde. She was a little over four months pregnant now and her bump was slightly larger, Donna was five months and found out that she was having a baby girl. One Friday, Jackie came downstairs with Mia finding her husband drinking coffee and reading the paper all dressed up in a suit. 

"Well don't you look all dolled up?" Jackie teased.

Hyde smirked. "W.B. called and told me there was a meeting at the office today. Can't go in there dressed like a hobo." He said.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, handing Mia off to him. "You look nice."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"But you do know that I have an appointment today at twelve-thirty right?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "Yeah. The meeting is at ten and W.B. said it should be over by twelve. I'll come home and change and then meet you there." He said.

She smiled. "Good."

"Who's watching Mia while we're gone?" He asked.

"Well I'm going into the store for a bit because Kate needs help with something. Mrs. Foreman said she would come over and watch her while we we're gone." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Sounds good." He took another sip of his coffee and then put the paper down, walking over to the sink to put the cup inside. "Alright well…I should get going." He said.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Ok. Just make sure you're there on time!" She said poking his chest.

Hyde chuckled. "I will. Don't worry." He handed Mia to her. "Bye. Love you."

She smiled and patted his butt on the way out. "Love you too."

Hyde got his stuff and then walked out to the car. When he opened the door he thought he saw a man standing on the corner and he whipped his head around to check. But when he looked, he saw nothing. Shrugging, he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Back in the house, Jackie was playing with Mia on the couch when the doorbell rang. She got up and was greeted by Kitty outside.

"Hi! Come in, come in." She said moving aside.

Kitty giggled and walked in. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Thank you so much for watching Mia today." Jackie said.

Kitty smiled. "It's my pleasure! Any time I can watch my little Mia is a wonderful day for me." She said tickling Mia's stomach.

Jackie smiled. "Well Mia loves spending time with her grandma." She kissed her head. "I fed her so she should be fine for awhile. She usually starts to fall asleep around twelve. But she shouldn't cause you any problems."

Kitty smiled. "That sounds good. What time is your appointment?"

"Twelve-thirty. I should be back by one-thirty. Steven has to go back to the store but I'll be back." She said.

Kitty smiled and touched her shoulder. "Well don't rush. We will be just fine here." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you." She kissed Mia's cheek. "Have fun with Grandma baby girl. And be good."

"She's always good." Kitty said taking her from Jackie. "Have a good appointment."

She smiled. "I will. Bye!"

Jackie got her coat and waved to Kitty and Mia before walking outside. When she pulled out of the driveway, she noticed a car on the side of the road that she didn't recognize and stared at it for a moment. It was between her house and the neighbors, but no one was inside. She figured it was just a friend of the neighbors so she kept driving. When she pulled out, the man who owned the car made himself present just as she was driving out of sight. He smiled to himself and walked to the payphone around the corner.

* * *

At W.B.'s office, Hyde was sitting with W.B. in the meeting room before everyone got there. They we're sitting next to each other and the head of the table drinking coffee.

"So how is Jackie doing?" W.B. asked.

Hyde took a sip. "Oh she's doing great. We can find out the sex of the baby in a month." He said.

W.B. smiled. "Maybe this time around it will be a boy."

Hyde smiled. "Maybe. But I'll be happy if it's a girl too."

W.B. smiled. "Of course." He took a sip of his coffee again. "And what ever happened to Jackie's father?"

Hyde sighed. "We don't talk to him. We've seen him a few times, since we visited him."

W.B. nodded. "Do you think he's leaving soon?"

Hyde shrugged. "I drove by the house the other day and saw a for sale sign. He can't leave until the house is sold…so we'll see."

"Do you still think he is a threat to you guys?" He asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. Not really, if he wanted to do something he would have tried to hang around some more."

W.B. stared at his son. "Am I still the only person you told about the suspicions?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "I didn't want to worry anyone else. With both Donna and Jackie pregnant, everyone's been on edge just to make sure everything is ok anyway."

W.B. nodded. "That makes sense. Well, the meeting is about to start, but if anything else does happen let me know. I'll see what I can do to help."

He smiled. "Thanks man."

* * *

A few hours later at 11:50 at the house, Kitty was playing with Mia on the floor when the phone rang. She left Mia playing with her blocks and picked up the phone.

"Hyde residence." She said giggling.

"Hi…this is Jack Burkhart. Is Jackie home?" He asked.

Kitty smiled. "Oh why hello Jack. This is Kitty Foreman…do you remember me?" She asked.

Jack smiled wickedly. "Oh. I remember you Mrs. Foreman."

She giggled. "Why of course you do. But no, Jackie is out for the day."

"Oh? So you are watching Mia?" He asked.

"Yes. Until the come home." She said.

Jack nodded. "Oh…well I figured you would be home."

Kitty paused for a moment. "Why's that?"

"Well…I just drove by your husbands Muffler shop. I saw an ambulance there…I think something is wrong." He said.

Kitty gasped. "Red!? Did you see Red?"

Jack smiled to himself. "No. I'm not sure if it was him…but maybe you should check."

"Oh dear…but Mia…I can't-" She started.

Jack cut her off. "Oh…well I'm in the neighborhood. I could come take care of her for you. After all…I am her grandfather."

Kitty thought about it for a moment. "Well I would have to call Steven or Jackie…"

Jack sighed. "Don't waste your time Kitty dear…I can be there in just one moment. I was going to come see Jackie anyway. Please, it's the least I can do. You should go check on your husband to see that everything is alright. And I'll tell Jackie and Steven when they get home." He said.

Kitty was too worried about something happening to Red that she didn't second guess it again. "Oh. Alright. I guess it will be fine, you are her grandfather as you said. When can you be here?"

"Two minutes." He said.

Kitty smiled. "Good. Thank you!"

"See you in a moment Kitty dear." He smiled wickedly to himself.

Kitty picked up Mia and looked around to see if she was forgetting anything. She walked over to the window to look for a sign of Jack's car. A few minutes had passed when she saw his car pull into the driveway. She ran outside and greeted him, handing him Mia.

"Steven should be home in just a little while. He is going to meet Jackie at her doctor's appointment at one." She said.

Jack nodded. "Great. Well…go on Kitty. We'll be fine here."

Kitty smiled. "Good. And thank you for telling me about Red!"

He smiled. "Well after all, we are family kind of aren't we?"

She smiled nervously, thinking of Red. "Yes. We are. Bye!"

Kitty hopped in her car and sped off in the direction of the hospital and Jack waved her on. When she was out of sight he looked at Mia who was staring at the man she remembered from a few weeks ago. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"We don't have much time until your Daddy comes home do we?" He asked.  
Mia gurgled. "Daddy."

He smiled. "Yes. Well…let's see what we can get done here."

He walked into the house and looked around. "Not bad…" He said. "I guess your Dad does do pretty well for himself."

Mia giggled again at the mention of her father. "Daddy!"

Jack laughed and walked upstairs, looking at all the rooms. He looked for anything that would be valuable or worth a lot that he could pawn. He took a few trinkets and then came across his daughter and son-in-laws room. He smiled.

"Let's go in here…" He whispered.

Pushing the door all the way open, he walked into the room looking around at everything. He looked at one bureau that he figured had to be his daughters. It had perfume and jewelry on it all over the top. He smiled and walked over to it, opening her jewelry box to find a few credit cards.

He laughed. "Same hiding place as her mother…silly girl." He picked a few up. "These will come in handy for later…"

As he continued to peek around the room, Hyde pulled up in the driveway to get changed for the doctor's appointment. Staring at the car, he didn't recognize it as Kitty's but he thought maybe something was wrong with hers. He took a few steps and began to turn the key in the door…

* * *

At the hospital, Jackie was early for her appointment and she was sitting reading a few baby magazines in the waiting room. While she was sitting there, she heard a familiar voice at the front desk and looked up to see Kitty and she panicked. She jumped and ran over to her.

"Are you sure no one from Foreman and Son's Muffler shop came in?" She asked.

"Kitty?" Jackie asked. "What is it? What's wrong? Where's Mia?"

Kitty turned to Jackie. "Oh Jackie! Sweetie…I didn't think you would be here so early."

"I got out of work early. Why aren't you at my house?" She asked. "Where is Mia?"

"I'm' sorry Ma'am…but no one from the Muffler shop came in today." She said. "You we're wrongly informed."

"Oh thank God…" Kitty said.

Jackie was still freaking out. "Mrs. Foreman! With all do respect, where is my daughter?"

Kitty turned to Jackie. "Oh! She is with your father."

Jackie's eyes bugged. "She's with whom?"

"Your father." Kitty said.

Jackie shook her head. "No. What? Why?"

Kitty sighed. "Well he called looking for you and I told him you were not home. Then I told him who it was and he said that he had seen an ambulance at Red's Muffler shop. So, he said he would watch Mia while I checked on Red."

Jackie sighed. "Oh my God, I have to go." She said.

Kitty looked at Jackie. "What's wrong sweetheart? I thought you we're speaking to your father again?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. Not really…I don't trust him with Mia."

Kitty looked so upset. "Oh God…Jackie I'm so sorry."

"It's fine! It's not your fault! But I really need to go!" She said running to her car.

"I'm coming with you!" Kitty yelled following her.

* * *

Back at the house, Hyde looked around for signs of Kitty or Mia but didn't see them. He put his things down and then walked upstairs and peeked into Mia's room.

"Kitty?" He called, but there was no answer.

Hyde heard a cry from the master bedroom so he walked down the hall and opened the door and saw Mia on the bed.

"Mia?" He said. "Sweetie what are you doing?" He picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh you're home." Jack said behind him.

Hyde froze and turned around to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He got nervous… "Oh my God…where's Mrs. Foreman?"

Jack smiled. "Oh she's fine. I saw an ambulance at Reds muffler shop and told her about it and then I told her I would watch Mia until you guys came home." He said.

Hyde looked Mia up and down. "Did you hurt her?"

Jack sighed. "Honestly…Steven you have to learn to trust me."

Hyde laughed. "Not gonna happen." He stepped towards him. "If you laid one hand on my daughter, I will kill you."

"Is that another threat?" He asked.

Hyde smirked. "You better believe it."

Jack sighed. "Steven…"

"It's Hyde to you." He corrected him.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Hyde…I didn't do anything to your daughter. I wouldn't hurt her or Jackie…or you. I know that our meeting have been somewhat awkward, but I suppose that comes with the territory with me just getting out of prison. However, I was just trying to do you all a favor by watching your daughter."

Hyde glared at him. "Why we're you in our room?"

He shrugged. "Just looking around. I've never seen your house before."

"Steven!" Jackie yelled from downstairs. "Steven are you here!" She yelled frantically.

Hyde glared at Jack. "Come with me."

Jack smiled. "Gladly."

Hyde walked down the hall and ascended the stairs to see a frantic Jackie and Kitty in the living room.

"Steven!" She said rushing over to him. "Are you ok?"

Hyde glared at Jack. "I'm fine."

"Is Mia alright?" She asked looking her daughter up and down.

He nodded. "I checked her. She's fine…"

She sighed with relief and then became angry and cold again. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Why did you lie to Mrs. Foreman?"  
Jack feigned shock. "Lie? I didn't lie. I did see an ambulance at Red's shop. Did you call him?" He asked.

Jackie and Hyde looked at Kitty. "No…but I went to the hospital and they said no one came in."

Jack shrugged. "Oh…my mistake."

"Did you do something to Red?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Am I the sort of man you would accuse of killing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what are and aren't capable of anymore…" Jackie said bitterly.

Jack smiled and walked over to his daughter. "Jackie dear…you really need to learn to trust me again."

"Over my dead body." She spat at him.

"That could be arranged sooner than you think." He said tauntingly.

"Lay one hand on her and you'll be the one six feet under the ground." Hyde said stepping in between them.

Jack just laughed. "Third threat…" He whispered.

"Don't think I won't act on them." He said.

"And you we're the one giving me lectures about going to jail. Remember Steven…murder isn't a little felony. You'll be doing big boy time for that." He said.

"For the last time. Its Hyde…and trust me I know…you should remember that too." He said.

Jack smiled. "Who said I would do it myself?"

Hyde stepped towards him. "You fucking bast-"

Jackie grabbed his arm. "Steven…don't."

"Yes Steven…don't." Jack laughed. "You don't want to upset your precious wife."

Hyde glared at him. "Get out of here. And don't think about coming back." He said.

"Who's going to stop me?" He asked.

Hyde clenched his jaw. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer and the cops soon enough."

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"A restraining order. You deserve to be in jail but I don't have enough evidence to throw you away." He said.

Jack smiled. "Told you I didn't do anything."

"Don't think I won't check the house when you leave." Hyde said.

Jack laughed. "I'm a good criminal _Hyde_…" He spat out his name. "You won't find much…"

"Get out!" Hyde yelled.

Jack smiled and winked at his daughter as he reached out to Mia. "We had fun didn't we sweetheart."

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Hyde warned him.

Jack laughed again. "As you wish…" He bowed down slightly to Hyde. "Goodbye."

Hyde handed Mia to Jackie who held onto her for dear life as he watched him walk out the door. Hyde waited until he was gone completely before he picked up the phone to call his Dad.

"Hello?" W.B. said.

"It's Hyde…I need your help. I need a restraining order on Jack Burkhart." He said hurriedly.

"Steven…" Jackie said holding onto his arm, feeling just how tense he was.

Hyde looked at Jackie. "No…I want this done now. I don't want him coming near you." He said.

W.B. let his words sink in for a moment. "Son…what happened?"

"I can't…it's to long of a story. Just…can you get me a good lawyer?" He asked.

W.B. took out his keys. "Yes. I'll be over in five minutes. Stay put ok? Don't do anything stupid." He warned his son.

Hyde nodded. "I won't. Just hurry…"

When he hung up the phone, Hyde saw Kitty near the staircase looking very upset. When he turned to Jackie, she was holding Mia as close as possible, a few tears prickling in her eyes. Hyde pulled them closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry Steven…" Jackie whispered.

Hyde shook his head. "Its not you fault…it's going to be fine now ok? We won't see him again." He said.

"How do you know though?" She asked.

"Because, once the restraining order is put in place he can't come near us or he will go to jail." He assured her.

"Steven…what if he had hurt her…" She said looking at Mia who was falling asleep.

Hyde closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to think about how bad it could have been. "He didn't…she's fine. Don't think about the "what ifs" ok?" He said.

She looked up at him. "But-"

"No…don't." He said.

Kitty walked towards them. "I'm so…so sorry. This is my fault…I didn't' know…I thought that Red-"

"You didn't know Mrs. Foreman…" Hyde said.

Kitty looked at Hyde and saw that he meant it. "I thought everything was ok between you all?" She asked. "You said the meeting with him went fine?"

Hyde sighed. "We didn't want to worry anyone. I mean then, I just thought he was being a jerk. I didn't think he would go this far…but now…I want it to be done with."

Kitty sighed. "You don't think he did anything to Red, do you?" She asked.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "You should call." She whispered hoarsely. "Just in case…"

Kitty gulped and picked up the phone calling Red at work. The doorbell rang and Hyde removed himself from Jackie for a moment as he let W.B. in.

"What happened?" W.B. asked.

"Let's go in the office." He said not wanting to upset Jackie anymore than she was.

"Are you ok Jackie?" W.B. asked.

Jackie nodded. "I'm alright."

W.B. smiled. "Good. We'll take care of this…don't worry." He winked at her.

She smiled shyly and Hyde pushed his father towards his office. "I'll be right there." W.B. nodded and walked into the other room, Hyde walked back over to Jackie.

"He's fine. I'm going to go tell him what happened. Are you two alright?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "We're fine."

Kitty sighed. "I am so sorry." She said. "Really…I didn't know."

Jackie smiled. "It's not your fault Mrs. Foreman…and Mia's fine. So…it will be ok."

Hyde nodded. "Please don't stress over it Mrs. Foreman…" He said.

Kitty nodded and walked over to them and kissed them all on the cheek. "Call me soon ok?" She said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Hyde nodded. "We will. Bye." When she was gone, Hyde turned to Jackie. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and kissed Mia's head as she drifted further asleep. "Yeah…just a little shaken up."

He nodded and rubbed her back. "Its going to be fine now…W.B., me and his lawyer will write up the papers. I'll be right in there ok…come in if you need anything."

She nodded. "I will…" She paused. "What about my appointment."

Hyde sighed. "Shit. I forgot about that. Can we reschedule it?"

She nodded. "I'll call."

"I want to go…but I think we need to take care of this first. For our safety." He said.

She nodded. "I know."

"Everything is going to be ok baby…I promise. Nothing else is going to happen…" He whispered to her.

She smiled. "I trust you."

He winked. "That's my girl." He leaned into kiss her. "Don't worry…"

She nodded. "I'll be out here with Mia."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Ok. Come get me if you need me."

She smiled and watched him walk away, she held Mia closer. "Daddy said everything is going to be ok baby…we're going to be ok."

* * *

Back at the Burkhart mansion, Jack was sitting in his study when a man dressed in black walked in. Jack put his pipe down and motioned for the man to sit.

"Good. You're here." He said.

The man sat down. "How can I be of service to you sir?" He asked.

"Call me Jack." He said.

"Right…what can I do for you Jack?" He asked.

"I need you to kill my daughter's husband." He said flatly.

The man seemed shocked. "Oh…sir…I think you have the wrong idea of me. I'm more of a robber…I don't really kill anyone."

"You will for 50,000 dollars won't you?" He asked.

"50,000?" He asked shocked.

Jack smiled. "Ahh…I see we are getting somewhere now."

The guy thought about it for a moment. "Why do you want him killed exactly? Is he treating your daughter badly?"

Jack shook his head and smoked his pipe some more. "No…he just threatens my authority."

The guy sighed. "I'm not so sure about this…"

"They say they call you Cujo." Jack said. "Because you have a reputation for violence." He said.

Cujo nodded. "That's my nickname with my clients."

"But I thought you said you don't kill people?" He asked.

Cujo shrugged. "I will beat a guy up if he gets in my way of my task…but I've never killed anyone."

Jack smiled. "Well this time around you will…otherwise…I'll kill you."

The guy was stunned. "You drive a hard bargain."

Jack laughed. "So do we have a deal?" He asked sticking his hand out to him.

Cujo thought about it for a moment and fearing his own life he nodded. "We have a deal."

Jack smiled. "Good." He picked up a picture he had stolen from Jackie and Hyde's house for them and Mia. "Bye Bye Steven…" He said stabbing the picture with his pocket knife.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I know its a bit of a cliffhanger but that will hopefully make you want to look out for an update! It should be up maybe tomorrow...or Thursday. When I get the time I'll write. But for now...let me know what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks:D **


	28. Handing Tickets Out For God

**Ok. So here is Chapter 28! It took me awhile to write. But...yeah...you know what to do. Its a week after the whole Jack at the house incident. So what are the doing now? What is Jack planning? And will he succeed in his plan in killing Hyde or not? Read and find out! Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **

* * *

A week later, Hyde and Jackie we're trying to forget everything that had happened with Jack. The restraining order was in place and the cops we're keeping an eye on Jack to the best of Jackie and Hyde's knowledge. W.B. helped Hyde pick out a top notch security system and one night Hyde was setting it up. Jackie was up in their bedroom after she put Mia to bed, she looked at the clock it was 9:45 and Hyde said he would be up in ten minutes. That was thirty minutes ago. She sighed and wrapped her robe around herself, rubbing her baby bump lovingly. She tip toed down the hallway and stood on the stairs as she watched her husband hook up the security system. 

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

Hyde who was concentrating very hard turned quickly. "Oh…hey…in a minute."

She sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "You said that thirty minutes ago." She said.

He nodded. "I just want to make sure that I set this up right."

"He can't come near us though right?" She asked nervously.

The softness of her voice made him turn to look at her and pull her into his arms. "No…technically he can't. But, your father was never one for following the law." He said.

She closed her eyes. "Steven…"

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Jackie…I will never let him hurt you. Or Mia…or the new baby." He said resting a hand on her belly.

She looked up at him. "And I know that…"

"Then, stop worrying." He tried to reason with her.

"Steven I'm not worried about me or the kids…" She whispered.

He stared down at her in confusion. "Then who are you worried about?"

She stood on her tip toes and held his face in her hands. "You."

Hyde looked at her for a moment understanding what she meant. "Jackie…nothing is going to hap-"

"If you are so worried about saving me all the time, and Mia, and the new baby…who's going to save you?" She asked tearing up.

"I can take care of myself." He said not so convincingly.

"But I know you…if it came down to it you would risk your own life for mine…or the kids." She said.

"Of course I would. I love all of you, you're my life." He said.

She nodded. "I know that. And I love you for that." She leaned up to kiss him. "It means the world to me to hear you say that…but you are our life too Steven. What would I do without you?" She asked holding him tightly.

"Jackie…nothing is going to hap-" He started.

"You said that before. And something did happen…he weaseled his way into this house, and there was nothing we could do to stop him. Like you said, my father doesn't follow the law…he'll try and break the restraining order." She said.

He nodded. "So he might…"

"I don't want to walk around afraid all the time Steven…but I can't be with you every minute of every day even if I want to be." She said looking down.

He nodded. "I know…"

"And what happens when I get a phone call that says my husband is gone? That he did something to try and save me and my kids? What do I do then Steven? Tell me…because I don't think I can possibly go on and raise Mia and the baby without you. I just can't…" She said.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked desperately wanting her to feel better.

She clung to his waist. "I want you to promise me…promise me you won't do anything stupid." She begged.

"Jackie, I can't promise that. If your father comes around again and does something to try and hurt you it will put you and the baby at risk." He said.

"I know! But I know him…he won't want to hurt me Steven. He knows that hurting you will be the thing that hurts me the most. He'll go after you. So please…please don't do anything stupid. I love you…and I'm holding onto you for dear life right now. Please don't leave me." She cried.

Hyde pulled her face to his and kissed her. "I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere…if your father comes back I'll do everything I can to protect all of us. But the police know…and we have the security system…if anything suspicious happens we have backup." He said.

"I know…but that doesn't mean anything." She whispered. "Just…" She sighed. "Promise you'll fight for your life if it comes down to it, please?"

Her small, beautiful face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, almost into her soul. "I promise."

Jackie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and buried her face in his neck. "I need you Steven…"

He held her back and rubbed her back, holding her as close as he possibly could without crushing her and the baby. "I need you too…and I'm always going to be here. You'll see." He said.

Holding her closer, Hyde prayed to God that nothing would happen. As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Jackie, he knew that if it came down to it, he would risk his life for hers and his children. He couldn't live with himself knowing that something happened to them, that they we're gone from his life. That would be no life to live. So now he just had to wait, and pray that this was the end of it all. But, he had a funny feeling it wasn't.

* * *

At the mansion, Jack was going through some papers at his desk listening to some classical music. His glasses rested on the edge of his nose as he read over the restraining order the police had sent him. He wasn't permitted within 350 feet of the Hyde family. He sighed and threw the paper down thinking intently. The front door open and Cujo stormed in and threw the pictures and papers Jack had given Cujo in order to get to know Jackie and Hyde.

"Why hello there Cujo." Jack smiled. "What brings you here this late at night?"

Cujo glared at the man and leaned into him over his desk. "You didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"I didn't? Oh…then I suppose I didn't mention they already have a daughter as well." He said.

Cujo's eyes widened. "No. You didn't."

Jack shrugged. "Oh. My bad." He stood up. "Do you have kids Cujo?"

His breath started to quicken. "That isn't really any of your business."

"I take that as a yes." Jack said.

"You don't know anything about me!" He yelled. "So I quit!"

"Then I'll kill you!" He said whipping out a gun from his drawer. "Or is that what you want?" He asked.

Cujo froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…you see…I did a little research of my own." He said with the gun pointed at him. "And I found out that your wife and son we're killed six months ago." He said.

"Where did you find that out?" He asked.

"I have my sources…" He shrugged smugly.

"You know something else that you aren't telling me…" He said feeling his blood boil. "What do you know!?" He yelled. "Tell me!"

Jack smiled. "Well, I happen to know who murdered your family." He said looking up at him.

Cujo's eyes bugged. "How could you possibly know that? The police have been searching the case for six months and haven't found anything…"

Jack smiled. "Let's just say the man did some time with me at one point or another…we we're kind of friends. And then when he was released…he told me he had some business he had to take care of for a friend. I guess that business was murdering your wife and son." He said.

"Who is it?" He asked. "Tell me who it is. Was it Hyde?"

Jack laughed. "No. Though I wish it was…Hyde wouldn't murder anyone. Unless of course they we're threatening Jackie or the kids."

"Well then who was it!?" He yelled.

"That information can't be revealed until you complete your end of the bargain." He said.

"What?" He asked exasperated. "Just tell me know, or I swear to God-"

"I'm the one with the gun remember?" He asked. "Or do you want to die without getting your revenge?" He asked.

Cujo clenched his fist and threw Jack's whiskey glass across the room. "You bastard."

Jack laughed. "So I assume you are going to go through with it then?"

"You swear you have the information?" He said leaning into him again.

Jack opened his desk drawer again and pulled out an envelope. "All the information you are searching for is in here. So once you get Hyde out of the picture…you can have it." He assured him.

Cujo glared at him and started to walk out of the room before turning to look at Jack again. "Don't you even care how much this will hurt your daughter?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "No. Not really."

Cujo laughed bitterly. "We're you always this sinister?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Once I was a good man, who made some mistakes. But after a few years in jail, I realized that evil was the only way to get what you want."

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"Money." He said. "And Hyde's father has money."

"Why not just steal it? Why do you have to kill him to get it? What good will that do? Jackie won't give it to you after he is killed." He said.

Jack nodded. "No. But I can steal it first."

Cujo sighed. "You don't even realizing you are ruining their lives. Those children will be missing out on a great father."

"Not my problem." He said not caring what so ever.

He stared at the man before him. "Underneath it all…I think you do. Goodnight Mr. Burkhart." He said picking up the papers again before leaving.

Jack stood in his place and watched the man go. Picking up his whiskey bottle he brought it to his lips and took a large swig as he let the mans words sink in. Did he have a heart after all?

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up wrapped in her husband's arm, her naked body pressed up against his. Their night had been filled with passionate love making, needing to be as close to each other as physically possible. When she opened her eyes, her eyes landed on her jewelry box and noticed something she hadn't before. It was out of place from where it always was. Removing her husband's arms she walked over to it wrapping her self in her robe from the chair. She opened the top; with all the commotion of the last week she had barley looked at it. Inside she saw that her credit cards we're gone and some of her jewelry.

"Dad…" She cursed.

Hyde stirred and looked over at his wife. "What are you doing?"

"He stole my credit cards…my jewelry. I can't believe I didn't think to look here." She said. "He's going to get to all of our accounts."

Hyde sighed and got out of bed, slipping on his boxers to walk over to her. "I'll call the credit card company today. We'll freeze the accounts and have the police get them back."

"My grandmother's ring is gone…" She said. "And my…" She paused and put a hand to her mouth.

"Your what?" He asked.

"My engagement ring." She said.

Hyde looked at her. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"It doesn't fit as well because my fingers are swollen from the baby." She said. "I was going to put it on a chain and wear it around my neck, but with everything that happened I forgot. Oh Steven…I'm so sorry." She said tearing up.

Hyde sighed and cursed Jack Burkhart. "I'll get it back for you, I promise."

"What if he pawned it?" She asked.

"I promise…I'll get it back." He said. "Please don't worry about that right now."

She sighed. "I hate him."

He nodded and pulled her closer. "I know…but we have to focus on how to get it back. I'll call the police and tell them…"

"I'll look around and see if he stole anything else." She said.

Hyde watched her turn from him and he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you…"

She smiled and shivered at the close contact. "I love you too…"

* * *

Walking downstairs, Hyde picked up the phone and called the police and informed them that things we're indeed missing from their house. After he talked to them he dialed Kelso and Laurie's number at their apartment.

"Hello?" He heard Laurie say.

"Hey Laurie. It's Hyde." He said tiredly.

Laurie motioned for Hyde to come closer. "Hey Hyde…how is everything? Did something happen?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "No. But is Kelso there? I need to ask him for a favor."

Laurie looked at Kelso. "He's right here. Hold on."

Kelso took the phone. "Hey man…what's up?"

"Hey…uh I need to ask you for kind of a big favor." He said.

Kelso nodded. "Of course man. Anything…what is it?"

"You and I haven't always gotten along when it comes to Jackie…" He said slowly.

Kelso could tell this was hard for Hyde. "No…I guess we haven't."

Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose. "But…now that your back on the police force. I need you, I want you to…could you watch out for Jackie for me?" He asked.

Kelso knew how scared Hyde was for her life. "Of course."

"Just…I mean don't really let her see you. But…watch her everywhere she goes. I just…I won't be able to live with myself if something happens when I'm not with her." He said.

Kelso took a deep breath. "She's in good hands. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." He said.

Hyde sighed with relief. "Thank you Kelso."

"Anything for you guys. You're my best friends. Is she working today?" He asked.

Hyde looked upstairs to make sure Jackie wasn't coming down stairs. "Yes. She goes in in an hour and she's there until five."

"I'll park my car on the curb and watch everyone that goes in and out." He said.

Hyde sighed. "Thank you so much."

"Its going to be fine man…no worries." He said.

"I hope your right man…" He whispered.

"Steven?" Jackie called from upstairs.

"Crap. I gotta go man…make sure Jackie doesn't find out you are watching out for her ok? Call me later; I'll be at the store." He said.

"Will do. Bye." Kelso said.

* * *

Kelso turned to Laurie who looked worried. "Is it that bad?" 

Kelso nodded. "I guess it is."

"Oh my God…what if something happens to them?" She asked Kelso.

Kelso shook his head. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Jackie and Mia and so will Hyde."

"But what about Hyde?" She asked.

Kelso sighed "That's what I'm worried about…"

Laurie looked at her boyfriend and hugged him tightly thinking the same thing that everyone else was…what about Hyde?

* * *

Hyde walked into the store already on edge. A million scenarios of Jack hurting Jackie and the kids entered his mind and he wanted them to just go away. But he knew they wouldn't. Not until Jack was either put away again, or…killed. But Hyde couldn't do that. As much as he wanted to protect his wife he could never kill anyone could he? If it came down to him facing off Jack in front of his family he knew deep down that he would. Despite his promise to Jackie, no one was getting past him to hurt his family. Including Jack Burkhart.

Angie walked over to her brother slowly. "Hey. How's it going?"

He looked up at her. "Fine."

"How's Jackie?" She asked.

"She's fine. Mia is fine…we're all…" He sighed.

"Fine?" She said.

Hyde nodded. "Is Dad at the office?"

She shook her head. "He's in your office in the back. He wants to talk to you actually."

Hyde nodded. "Great. Thanks…"

"No problem. And Hyde?" She asked.

He looked back at her on his way to the office. "Yeah?"

"Please be careful…I missed having a brother for nineteen years…and I don't think I want to live that way again." She said honestly.

Hyde nodded his head and smiled slightly at his sister. "Ok Angie. I'll be careful."

Hyde opened his office door and walked into see his Dad sitting on the couch. "Hey Steven."

Hyde nodded. "Morning. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have a chat with you about something…" He said.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. What is it?" He asked putting his things down and sitting in his chair.

W.B. got up and sat in the chair across from his son. "What is this?" He asked holding up some documents.

Hyde looked down at the papers. "Oh…that? Um…that's my will." He said turning away from his father.

"Yes. And why did my lawyer, or now our lawyer have these documents?" He asked.

Hyde sighed and turned to W.B. "I uh…I met with him yesterday afternoon and asked him to write one up for me."

"Why?" He asked.

Hyde stared at him for a moment. "Well…because…"

"Because why?" He asked walking over to him. "Are you planning on doing something stupid?" He asked.

"Like what?" Hyde asked.

"Like go after Jack Burkhart?" He asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. I'm not going to go after him…but…if he comes after me and something happens…" He started.

"Steven…" He said grasping onto his shoulder. "Steven…nothing is going to happen."

Hyde sighed. "Man everyone keeps saying that! But what do you expect me to do W.B.? Let him hurt my family? I won't let it go without a fight!" He yelled.

W.B. sighed. "Steven…you getting killed won't solve anything for Jackie. She will fall apart with out you…and your children will have no father to take care of them."

"Look…for all I know, I could walk out this door and he could be standing there pointing a gun in my face. And then what happens when I'm dead? Jackie won't have enough money for herself and the kids. I want to make sure that they are taken care of! So sue me for taking care of my family!" He yelled.

W.B. walked closer to him. "Steven…let the professionals handle this situation."

Hyde laughed. "I'm sorry, you might not want to hear this, but I've had a lot of experience with the police and officials and what not…and I don't trust them all that much. Not when it involves my family."

W.B. stared at him. "Let me hire you a body guard?"

Hyde sighed. "I'm not saying I'm going to do anything Dad…but if anything happens, I won't just let him kill them. Ok?"

W.B. sighed. "I don't like this son…I don't like this one bit."

Hyde nodded. "You and me both."

Hyde moved away from his father to start doing some work and W.B. stood there staring after his son, fearing the worst.

* * *

Jackie had taken Mia to work, not wanting to leave her with anyone. After her shift was over, it was dark and she looked both ways as she crossed the street to her car. She got in the car and drove off to the house not noticing Kelso's cop car following behind her. When she got to the house, she made sure to put the alarm system on but didn't even notice the man standing in the kitchen door. 

"Hello sweetheart." She heard him say.

Jackie froze. "Oh My God…" She thought to open the door and run.

"I wouldn't do that…I have a gun." He said.

Mia started crying. "Please don't hurt my babies…"

"If you go along with everything I say…no one will get hurt." He assured her.

"Where is Steven? What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." He shrugged.

"What are you going to do to him!?" She yelled and Mia cried louder.

Jack smiled. "Nothing. As long as you following everything I say. Haven't we been over this? Now…lock the door Jackie. It's going to be a long night." He said triumphantly.

Jackie quivered and fear, her lower lip trembling and she locked the door, praying her husband was safe.

* * *

Hyde was the only one in the store as he filed away some papers. He was going to close in five minutes when he heard the bell above the door ring. He sighed hoping this customer wouldn't take to long so he could get home to Jackie and Mia…

"Are you Steven Hyde?" The man asked.

Hyde looked up and stared at the guy. "Who's asking?"

"Jack Burkhart hired me to kill you…" He said slowly.

"_Fuck." _Hyde thought. "You're kidding right?" He asked hopefully.

Cujo sighed. "No…I wish I was. But no…"

"So why haven't you done it yet?" He asked.

Cujo looked down and took a picture from his wallet. "Because I know what its like to fear for your family's life." He said.

Hyde looked at him. "I don't understand. Where's Jackie? Is she ok?"

Cujo nodded. "For now. And if you come with me now, we can save her and your kids."

"Why should I believe you?" He asked.

Cujo shrugged. "I guess you shouldn't. But…here." He reached in his pocket. "Take my gun. I don't have anything else on me."

Hyde's heart was racing. He wasn't sure if he should believe him or not but he figured he had no choice. Either he didn't take the offer and something happened to Jackie, Mia and the baby. Or he did, and he could save them…while possibly risking his own life. The second option was his only option.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Alright…come with me. We need to get to your house before it's too late." He said quickly.

Hyde grabbed his keys and followed the strange man out the door all the while praying to God…_"Please let them be alright…take me. Not them…" _

**To be cont...**_  
_

* * *

**Well...what did you think? Let me know by dropping a review for me! NOW! GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try and update as soon as I can. I promise! Maybe not tomorrow...I don't know if I'll have the time. But we'll see. But...if you want an update sooner than later...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS!**_  
_


	29. Turning Back, She just Laughs

**Ok...so here it is! The ending of the cliffhanger! What will happen? Who will die...because someone will. Read and find out what happens! And then...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D  
**

* * *

Jackie was standing by the door, holding Mia close to her as her father paced the living room. Her eyes were glued to the gun in his left hand and she prayed to God he wouldn't be using it tonight. Although she figured that was a long shot. Looking around the room, she searched for some sort of weapon to protect herself but all she could come up with was an umbrella, a lamp or a vase. And none of those would match up against a gun. Jack looked over at his daughter and noticed her wandering eyes. 

"Come on." He said.

She quickly looked back over at him. "Come where?"

"Let's put Mia upstairs and then we'll talk about this." He said.

"I'm not leaving her…" She said. "God knows who is upstairs right now…"

He shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way. Sit." He said pointing the gun at the couch.

Jackie kissed Mia's head who was crying gently. "Mommy…"

Jackie smiled. "Its ok sweetie…everything is going to be ok."

Jack smiled. "Of course it is. Listen to your Mommy…"

Jackie sat down on the couch and watched her fathers every move. "What do you want?"

"Where does Hyde keep all his money records? Where are his credit cards? Bank statements…I want it all." He said.

"That's all you want?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Well yes."

"Take it. Take all of it just leave us alone…" She whispered desperately.

"We'll see…is this his office?" He asked pointing to the door.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. It's locked though…"

"Where's the key?" He asked.

Jackie pointed to the desk down the hall. "In the top drawer."

"Ah…you stay there." He said.

Jackie quickly got up as her father walked down the hall; she picked up Mia's play pen and put Mia on the ground, flipping it over to trap Mia inside. That way he couldn't get to her easily. She grabbed the glass vase and walked over to her father who was humming to himself going through the papers in the drawer.

"I don't see it…" He said angrily. "I wouldn't lie to me Jackie…

"Opps. My bad." She said before whacking the vase against his head.

Jack fell forward and felt the blood trickling down his head. "Mother fucker!" He yelled.

Jackie backed away, running for the phone to cal 911 on her way to pick up Mia again to run. But Jack was barley affected by the blow though and instantly pointed the gun at the play pen.

"No!" Jackie yelled.

Jack laughed. "I told you no funny business…"

Jackie looked at Mia. "Ok…I'm sorry. I just…take anything you want. Take me! Just not…not Mia."

Jack laughed. "Did you forget you're pregnant?"

Jackie's eyes bugged. "I…"

"So if I take you…then your unborn child dies too. So who do you sacrifice? Mia…or the child you have yet to see." He said mockingly.

Jackie stared at him. "I'm sorry Daddy…I'm sorry. Take anything you want! Anything! Just…don't hurt us!" She pleaded.

"Sit down." He said pointing to the couch.

"But Mia…" She said quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt her…" He assured her. "Just sit down…"

Jackie looked back at her daughter and prayed she didn't put her in more danger than she was in before.

* * *

Outside the house, Cujo and Hyde pulled up to the neighbor's house and spotted Kelso's car. They got out and Hyde knocked on his door. 

"Kelso. Get out man…" He said looking at the house.

Kelso got out of the car. "Who's this?"

"Jack hired him to kill me." He said.

Kelso grabbed his gun. "You make one fucking move and I'll blow your brains out punk!" Hyde yelled.

Hyde grabbed the gun. "Put it down. He's not going to do it…he's helping me save Jackie and the kids."

"Jackie's fine. I think…" He said. "No one came in…"

Cujo nodded. "That's cuz Jack was already in there before she got home."

Kelso sighed. "Shit. I'm sorry man…if I had-"

Hyde put his hand up. "It's not your fault. Now we just have to figure out how to save them." He said. He turned to Cujo. "Do you have a plan?"

Cujo nodded. "I'm going to go in and tell him I took care of you…" He said.

Hyde shook his head. "No. That won't work. Jackie will freak out and start to fight back." He said.

"Ok…then I'll just say I do what he told me to do and I won't tell her. Then, Jack told me I was supposed to bring Jackie upstairs with the baby and put your daughter in her room. Then we we're going to rob everything." He said. "So…in the time I bring Jackie upstairs, I'll tell her what's really going on."

"And how do we get around Jack?" Hyde asked.

"Is there anywhere you can sneak in?" He asked.

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "The basement door in the back. Then we'll creep in through the kitchen and sneak attack him."

Cujo nodded. "Alright. But you have to be careful. He has a gun…and if he sees you he will shoot." He said.

Hyde nodded. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Kelso shook his head. "No…Hyde man I'm not letting you die."

Hyde sighed. "What other choice do I have Kelso?" He asked. "That's my family in there…the only one I've ever really had. I can't let t hem go without a fight."

"I'll call backup." Kelso said.

Cujo shook his head. "Unless you tell them not to come with sirens it won't work. Jack's got one bullet in that gun and he said he won't use it unless he really has to. He'll shoot whoever he sees first if the cops show up."

Hyde sighed. "Why are you helping me?"

"My wife and son we're murdered six months ago. I know what you are going through right now and I blame myself for not protecting them. If I do this for you though…I need a favor in return." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Anything."

"Jack's got an envelope that says who murdered my family. You need to help me get it…and if something happens to me and you make it…find him and bring him to justice." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok. I will."

Cujo nodded. "Alright, don't jump out until I open the door ok?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "I'm ready. Are you ready Kelso?" He asked.

Kelso just got off the phone with the rest of the force and explained the situation and that they were not to turn on their sirens.

Kelso nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

Inside the house Jack was going through Hyde's papers. 

"You weren't lying…your husband does do pretty well for himself." He said looking at his checks.

Jackie nodded. "That's all you've ever cared about isn't it?" She asked now that she had joined him in the office.

Jack nodded. "Yep."

"How did you get in here? Pass the security system?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm a criminal. I cut the chords." He said smiling.

She shook her head sadly. "Where is Steven?"

"How should I know?" He asked.

"Because I know you…you'll kill him won't you?" She asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not…guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said laughing.

She glared at him. "You won't get anywhere if you killed him! You'll get nothing! You'll go back to jail."

Jack picked up his gun and pointed it at Jackie's belly. "I. Will. Not. Go. Back. To. Jail." He said menacingly.

Jackie stepped back and shut her mouth, tears streaming down her face, holding her belly. "Fine…"

The front door opened and Jackie turned hoping it was help or Hyde but wondered if her father would kill him. But a strange man she didn't know entered and she backed up against the wall keeping an eye on Mia. Cujo made eye contact with Jackie and then walked by her to the office.

"Ah…Cujo. How did it go?" He asked.

Cujo stared at him. "It's taken care of. Can I have the envelope now?"

Jack sighed. "When we're done here. You know what to do now…go." He said pointing to Jackie.

Jackie glared at the man as he took her arm and she tried to fight him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Get the kid." He said cocking his head towards Mia.

Jackie shook her head. "I won't let you hurt her."

Cujo stared at her more softly. "Just get the kid…"

Something in his voice made her question his motives and she walked over to the play pen and got Mia. "Now what?"

Jack nodded. "Right. Don't take to long ok?" He asked.

Cujo nodded. "You got it boss."

Cujo led Jackie up to Mia's room and nodded towards the crib. Jackie held onto Mia tighter.

"I won't leave her…" She whispered.

Cujo nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you. Or your children…"

She started to cry. "What did my father hire you to do? Please…don't tell me my husband is dead."

Cujo looked at the door and walked closer to her. "He's alive…" He whispered.

Jackie's heart warmed. "Where is he?"

"Your father hired me to kill him…but I couldn't do it. He's outside with your friend the cop…and they are coming to save you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Mia…or the new baby." He said signaling to her baby bump.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe me…but my family is gone. They we're murdered and I know how scared your husband is. I want to help him so he doesn't have to feel the same pain I did…" He said.

Jackie stared at him. "That's brave of you."

Cujo nodded. "Right…well we should go down. Your father will only get angry if you make him wait."

Jackie leaned down and kissed her daughters head. "I love you Mia…"

Cujo looked at the kid. "You'll see her soon."

Jackie looked back at her daughter again and then followed the man back downstairs. Jack looked up from his paperwork and looked at Jackie.

"Where is your bank?" He asked.

"Down the street…" She said menacingly.

"Good. We'll go there in a bit." She said.

Cujo leaned into her without Jack noticing. "We need to distract him."

Jackie nodded. "Daddy…there are more bank statements in this closet. Steven keeps them all in file here." She said.

Jack nodded. "Oh. Great." He got up and looked back at Cujo. "Watch her. She hit me with a vase earlier…" He said signaling to the blood still trickling from his head. "We'll need to go to the hospital too."

Cujo nodded. "Go ahead sir…I've got her."

Jack nodded and opened the closet as Cujo backed up and pushed Jackie into the living room, opening the door for Hyde and Kelso. Jackie looked at her husband who put a finger to his lips. She nodded and Kelso walked around to the corner of the room, pointing his gun at Jack. Hyde had the gun that Cujo had given him and he tip toed over to Jack standing right behind him.

"Jackie is there anything else that Hyde had that I'll need?" He asked.

"Had?" She said. "Did you kill him?"

Hyde smirked at his wife who winked back. Jack laughed. "Well…duh." He went to turn around but Hyde head locked him and pointed the gun at his head.

"Guess again…" Hyde whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack was shocked at first but then realized he should have been smarter. Cujo didn't want to do this…so why would he kill him?

"Ah…Steven. So Cujo didn't hold up to his end of the deal." He said angrily. "Well…let's talk this out like adults shall we?"

Hyde laughed. "Not a chance."

Jack smiled and elbowed Hyde in the stomach and knocked his gun out of his hands pointing both his own gun and Hyde's gun straight at Jackie.

"Fuck!" Hyde yelled.

Jack laughed as Jackie quivered in fear. "I see we're getting somewhere now."

"Don't shoot her." Kelso said. "Or I swear to God…"

Jack laughed. "Try me. You take one shot and both of these guns unload on Jackie." He said.

"Daddy please…" Jackie cried. "We'll give you anything you want. Please…" She begged.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Sorry sweet pea…but I told you to play fair. And you didn't…so now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

Hyde glared at him. "Point. The. Gun. At. Me." He said.

Jackie looked at her husband. "No! Don't!"

Jack laughed. "Awww…young lovers."

"Jackie stay out of this. You can still get away…you can raise the kids-" He tried to reason with her.

"No!" She yelled. "I won't do it!"

"What about the unborn baby?" Jack teased. "Wanna kill that too?"

Jackie held onto the wall. "Please stop…Please… I never did anything wrong to you. Why are you doing this?"

Jack shrugged. "Because I spent time in jail…and that made a vicious person. Live with it…or I guess in your case you won't."

"Kill me." Cujo said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I really should…"

"Go for it. Don't kill them…kill me." He said.

"But what about your revenge?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. He eyed Hyde who was making as if to run over to Jackie. "Don't move."

Hyde backed up again. "You want money? My Dad's got money…call him right now and we can give you whatever you want."

Jack smiled. "I don't think that's enough now." He said. "I want death…it feels good to have this much power. The only question is…who do I shoot first?"

Jackie gulped. "What will you do when you kill us? Where will you go? Our family will find you." She said. "And you'll just go back to jail!"

Jack got outraged and pointed the gun at a nearby lamp and shot it causing Jackie to scream and Hyde to jump in fear. "I WILL NOT GO BACK TO JAIL!"

Jackie clung to the doorframe and held her stomach. "Please…please…I'll do anything. Just let us go…"

Jack smiled. "I'm sorry sweet pea…like I said. It's to late…I've made up my mind and you'll all die."

He put his finger on the trigger again and Hyde's eyes bugged as he pressed down. Before he could even get in the way, Cujo jumped in front of Jackie and took all three bullets that we're meant for Jackie. Jackie screamed, Kelso fired and hit Jack and Hyde ran over to his wife who was shaking in front Cujo as he fell to the floor. Jack was screaming and Kelso ran to the door, signaling for the rest of the squad to come in. They ran in and captured Jack who was screaming and fighting them off even as he bled cursing the all of them. It happened so fast, Jackie and Hyde weren't sure if it was real.

"THIS ISN"T OVER!" He yelled.

Jackie was shaking. "Steven…" She whispered.

"You're ok…" He said.

"Is he?" She said looking down at Cujo.

Hyde knelt down in front of Cujo who was breathing heavily. "Stay with me man…"

Cujo groaned in pain. "The envelope…"

Hyde yelled to Kelso. "Get the envelope Jack has man!"

Kelso ran out the door to get Jack, Cujo grabbed Hyde's arm. "My pocket…get the picture." He whispered hoarsely.

Hyde reached in his pocket and took the picture of his family out for him. "You can't die man…you saved our lives."

Cujo smiled sadly. "I'll see them…"

Hyde shook his head as Jackie cried. "The ambulance is coming. You're gonna be fine."

Cujo shook his head. "Take care of your family man…there the most important thing in the world. Protect them…"

Hyde shook him gently. "You are not going to die!"

Kelso handed him the envelope. "Here man."

Cujo nodded as he bled more and more. "What was his name?"

Hyde whipped open the envelope and saw the picture of the family and the man who killed them. "Scott Patterson." He said. "Do you know him?"

Cujo started to cry. "He was my wife's ex-boyfriend."

"Stay with me…" Hyde said.

"Find him. Put him in jail…get my revenge for me." He said.

Jackie was balling now. "Oh my God…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Cujo was shaking now. "Not your fault…Hyde…do this…for me." He said quietly.

Hyde nodded as his own tears started to form. "Of course."

"Thank you." Cujo said, eyes fluttering shut.

"What's your name?" Hyde asked. "Your real name?" He asked.

Cujo took a deep shaky breathe. "Aiden. Aiden McKinley." And then his eyes shut for the last time.

Hyde felt his pulse and looked up at Jackie. "He's gone…"

Jackie put her head in her hands as the police and paramedics came and got Aiden. They picked his limp body up and carried it out on a stretcher, covering it with a white blanket. The Foreman's, Donna and Eric, Laurie, W.B., Angie, Fez and Kyle we're all outside praying they we're ok. Hyde stood up and took his wife in his arms holding her tightly.

"You're ok…" He whispered.

"He risked his life for me. He didn't even know me…" She cried into her husband's chest.

Hyde nodded. "He was a good man…"

Jackie could barley talk. "Why…I…Steven…" She chocked out.

"Shh…we're ok. I'm alive…I'm right here. The babies are alright…" Hyde said.

The paramedics walked up to them. "Sir…we need to take you both in to run tests."

Hyde shook his head. "I'm not letting her go."

"Sir…we should check the baby. The stress may have been too much…" He said.

Hyde looked at him and Jackie pulled away. "You mean my baby could be-"

"Just…let's go down and run some tests." He said.

* * *

Jackie pulled herself away from Hyde not wanting to look at him anymore. She was so shocked and hurt she couldn't comprehend anything. Hyde raced up to catch up with them and drove with them to the hospital. He ordered Mrs. Foreman to get Mia and meet them down there. After they we're both checked out, Hyde and Jackie went home. The house was a mess because of Jack and the police had scanned it for evidence. But they we're both to tired to clean up. Jackie put Mia to bed and Hyde went to get changed, they had barley said anything to each other. Every time he went to touch Jackie she walked away. When he walked back to his room from the bathroom Jackie wasn't there. He walked downstairs and saw his wife kneeling in front of the fireplace in his office. I was lit and she was holding something. He walked into the room and watched her for a moment. 

"Jackie…you shouldn't be in here. It will only upset you…" He said.

Jackie didn't look back at her husband. "You almost died tonight." She whispered.

Hyde rubbed his hands over his face and walked over to her. "So did you."

"Our whole family almost died tonight." She said.

Hyde knelt down beside her and pulled her to him, kissing her head. "I know…"

"But that man…saved us." She said.

Hyde looked back to the place where Aiden had died, there was blood everywhere and he cringed. "He did. Maybe we should have stayed at the Foreman's tonight…" He started to say.

Jackie shook her head. "I wanted to be here…"

Hyde looked at her. "Please talk to me…" He played with her hair. "You've barley said anything all night."

Jackie took one of the two papers she had in her hand and revealed a family picture from when she was a child. "I was eight in this picture…"

Hyde looked down at it. "Jackie…"

"And then my father was my hero…" She whispered. Hyde watched her closely. "Now he is the one person I hate most. And the man who is my hero…died for me and my baby."

"I think he wanted it that way…in some strange way I think he wanted to die." Hyde said.

"To be with his family." Jackie said.

Hyde nodded. "To be with his family."

"Would you feel the same way?" She asked.

Hyde held her face in his hands. "Yes."

She nodded. "Me too…" She leaned into the fire and threw the picture in and watched it burn.

"He can't hurt us anymore." He said. "He's in the hospital now...and then he's going straight to jail. For life."

She looked over at him, with tears prickling in her eyes. "I know…" She looked down at the other paper. "Will you find the man who killed his family?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "If it's the last thing I do…I will…I'll find him for Aiden."

Jackie smiled. "Good." She held the paper out to him.

Hyde looked at it. "What is it?" He asked.

"While the doctors we're checking up on you, they ran an ultrasound. He told me the sex of the baby." She said.

Hyde looked up at her. "He did?"

She nodded and handed him the paper. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "Does this say what it is?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

Hyde opened the paper and saw a picture of the ultrasound and the words. "_**Congratulations! It's a boy!"**_Written on the paper.

"A boy…" He whispered.

Jackie nodded through tears. "One of each…"

Hyde looked at her, tears in his own eyes. "One of each…"

"I want to name him Aiden, Steven." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Aiden." He smiled. "I think that is wonderful idea."

"I want him to know that if it weren't for Aiden McKinley, none of us would be here." She said.

Hyde pulled his wife closer. "I love you so much." He cried into her neck.

She held him tightly. "I love you too. And I'm so sorry that my father-"

Hyde pulled her away and held her face in his hands. "No…don't apologize this is not your fault."

Jackie nodded. "Steven?"

He leaned in and started to plant kisses all over her face. "What?"

"I need you." She whispered. "I need to feel you tonight…all of you. To know that you're here. That you're with me…I need to feel you Steven. Please…"

Hyde pulled away from her and stared into her eyes, deep into her soul. Without saying anything, he stood up and put his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her up, and she stood up against his chest, staring at him intently. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her easily out of the room and up the stairs, into their bedroom. He placed her on the ground and she lifted her hands up as he slipped her dress up and over her body. She pulled at his shirt which he let her remove easily. Her hands latched onto his belt buckle as they both removed their shoes. Pulling his pants down, he reached for her bra and unclipped it, removing it from her chest. His fingers hooked onto the waistband of her panties and slipped them down her body. Jackie stared at him and then leaned up to kiss him as his hands first rubbed her belly, kissing her deeply.

"I need you Steven…" She mumbled against his lips.

Hyde pulled away from her and stared back into her eyes. "You have me…you have all of me." He picked her up again and laid her back on the bed, leaning over her. "You have all of me…" He whispered.

Jackie cried out softly as his lips sought out her face, her neck, ears, mouth, shoulders, and collarbone and down each of her arms. He nipped and sucked her chest, the valley between her breasts and straight down to her bellybutton. His hands followed his lips, leaving a burning sensation on her skin.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde stared at her growing belly for a moment and held it in both of his hands. "I will never, ever let anything hurt any of you."

Jackie's hands rubbed his scalp gently. "I know…"

He kissed her belly a few times whispering to his unborn son, promising to always watch after him. Jackie felt the tears she couldn't hide burn in her eyes. His lips continued down her stomach, over her legs, her inner thighs, her core, her knees, shins and even her feet. He moved back up making sure to not neglect any part of her. His hands braced himself above her, staring straight into her eyes, and hers back into his. No words needed to be spoken; they could both feel what the other was thinking. Hyde entered her so slowly she thought she would burst. When he was fully within her, Hyde rested his forehead against hers as her hands rubbed up and down his back.

"I love you Steven…I love you…" She kept whispering. "Never leave me…"

Hyde shook his head and kissed her over and over again with those tiny kisses she craved. "I love you to…never…I'll never leave…always here…" He whispered as he moved within her.

She arched her back and cried out into the darkness. "Steven…"

"We're here…we're alive…" He whispered. "No one can take you from me."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Oh Steven…"

"Open your eyes. I need to see you…" He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, tears streaming down her face. With one hand he held her hip and helped himself move more. His other hand held him up as his lips kissed each tear away.

"Don't cry…" He whispered. "Please don't cry…"

She took her hand and reached her hand up to his chest, resting her hand against his heart, feeling its deep. _Thump. Thump. Thump…_"Your heartbeat is the most beautiful feeling in the world…" She cried.

Hyde had never felt something so passionate, so emotional, and so pure as he did this moment. This was love. This was home. This was his life. His whole life in his hands right now. His head dipped down and rested against where her heart was, feeling its own thumping against his lips.

"Thump thump…" He whispered.

"Steven…" She cried out again, knowing she couldn't last any longer even if she wanted this to last forever.

Hyde looked up at saw her release building and felt his own. "Jackie…look at me."

Jackie's eyes locked with his and she stared at him as they both felt the most powerful, loving, beautiful orgasm course through their bodies. It wasn't a physical thing…it wasn't about lust and sex. It was about making love, as they had just done…Hyde held himself above her for what felt like forever. Their breath was hard and ragged but they never broke their eye contact.

"I have never been as scared as I was tonight…" Hyde whispered. "The thought of never seeing you again…holding you…kissing you…I…"

Jackie leaned up and kissed him. "I know. I felt the same way…"

"Promise me we'll always be like this." He whispered feeling so vulnerable at this moment.

She held him close to her. "Always. Always Steven…I promise."

Hyde removed himself from inside of her and lay beside her, holding her hands in his as they faced each other.

"I'm to afraid to close my eyes…" Jackie whispered. I'm afraid that when I open them again this will just be a dream and you'll be gone."

He shook his head and leaned into her. "I'll still be here."

"Steven?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I want to get Mia." She whispered.

Hyde nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing…stay here."

He got up and tip toed out of the room, he walked into his daughter's room and saw her sleeping soundly, unaware of anything bad in the world. She looked so innocent and pure and Hyde's heart warmed at the thought of childhood innocence. Those days we're so long ago for him. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, walking back into his and Jackie's room he handed her to Jackie. Jackie laid her on her back on the bed and Hyde lay down on the other side of Mia so she was between them.

"She won't know any of this happened right?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No…she's to young."

Jackie leaned in and kissed her head softly. "How did we get here?"

Hyde looked at his wife. "I don't know…but we can put all that behind us. Lets just live now…right now. Ok?"

Jackie looked at her husband and wrapped an arm around her daughter so she could hold his hand tightly in her own. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

Jackie and Hyde stayed like that all night, until they we're both to tired to keep their eyes open. Mia slept soundly in between them, with not a care in the world, as her parents dreamed soundly for the first time in weeks. No one could hurt them now. And eventually…they would be ok. Together.

* * *

**So...what did you think? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I was going to go away this weekend without updating...but I thought that would be cruel. But...I won't be back until Monday so I'm hoping to see a lot of Reviews when I come back! This was hard to write for me! SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! **


	30. the boulevard is not that bad

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated, but I went away for a few days and it was a very eventful weekend after I last updated. I assisted in my cousin asking his girlfriend to marry him at the top of Loon Mountain. It was great. :D And then I had a ton of school stuff to do so I didn't have time to update. But...here is the next chapter. Its been a month since the whole Jack incident and yet they are still have trouble coping with it all. Read and find out what happens. :D **

* * *

It had been a month since the whole Jack incident. Hyde came home everyday at six and spent every moment he could with his wife and daughter. He would make love to her until the wee hours of the morning to make sure she knew just how much she meant to him. On the weekends, when they we're with the gang they we're never more than an arm length away from each other and Mia was always in one of their arms. Jackie was five and a half months pregnant and Donna was six months pregnant. One Sunday morning, Hyde and Jackie we're in bed. Hyde was up and watching his wife who seemed to be having some sort of bad dream. This happened almost every night since her father attacked them. But, she never woke up when he tried to shake her or yell her name, she just tossed and turned, crying as Hyde just tried to hold her and whisper that everything was ok now to her. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burned with tears watching the pain she was going through. She tried to put up a front that she was ok, but deep down Hyde knew she wasn't. Suddenly Jackie bolted up, screaming at the top of her lungs as the tears streamed down her face.

"No!" She yelled.

Hyde sat up quickly and gathered her in his arms. "Shh…shh…I'm right here. You're ok."

"Steven…" Jackie hiccupped. "I…I'm sorry…I…"

Hyde shook his head and rocked her back and forth, holding a hand on her belly. "It's ok…it's just a bad dream. It's not real…I'm here."

Jackie clung to his arm. "I know that…"

"Honey…maybe we should go talk to someone about this." He said wiping her tears away.

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Hyde held her face in his hands. "You know, you don't always have to be brave."

She nodded her head. "Yes I do."

"Jackie…there is no shame in going to see a therapist. What we went through would be traumatic to anyone. Especially since it was your father." He said.

She closed her eyes. "He's not my father…" She said through gritted teeth.

Hyde sighed. "I know you want to remove him completely from your life…but you can't. Unfortunately. So…maybe you should just try and go-"

"No. No. I'm not going." She said pushing him back.

"But the stress may be too much for the baby, the doctors said so." He said.

She shook her head again. "The baby is fine. The doctors said everything was fine…"

"But that could change." Hyde tried to reason with her.

Jackie sighed. "Steven. I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"I'm just trying to look out for you and our child." He said. "Please…just think about it."

Jackie stared at him. "We're going to be late for brunch at the Foreman's." She said getting up to take a shower.

Hyde watched her get up and walk away, and when she was at the door of the bathroom he called out to her again. "Jackie?"

Jackie turned to look at him slowly. "Yes?"

"You know I'm just saying all this because I love you…" He whispered. "Right?"

She nodded. "I know."

"Will you at least think about it?" He asked.

She looked back at her husband and knew how important this was to him. "I'll think about it…"

Hyde nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The gang was at the Foreman's to eat brunch and the girls we're helping set the table. Jackie hadn't talked much about what had happened and Donna was beginning to worry about her. 

"So…how have things been lately?" Donna asked.

Jackie looked up at Donna. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean…ya know how have things been at home?" She asked.

Jackie looked at her, trying to avoid the subject. "Oh. Well…you've been around us a lot. Everything's fine. Can't you tell?"

Donna could sense her defensiveness. "Well, yeah. I guess so…but are you sure that you're ok with everything that happened? You haven't talked to anyone about it. Neither has Hyde."

"We're fine Donna. We're both alive…Mia is ok and the baby is fine. So, everything is just fine." She said.

Donna stared at her for a moment. "Jackie, are you sure you shouldn't talk to someone about it?"

"What like a psychiatrist?" She asked.

Donna shrugged. "That would probably be good."

Jackie glared at Donna. "Have you been talking to Steven?"

Donna shook her head. "No. Why? Has he mentioned it too?"

Jackie stared at her for a moment. "Yes. But just like I told him, I don't need some fancy doctor telling me about my problems. I know what happened…I know how much it sucks. But I just have to remember that we are ok. End of story."

Donna walked closer to her. "I'm just worried that it will have a bad effect on the baby…" She said.

Jackie sighed. "The baby is fine. I'm not due until July; it's only the end of February."

Donna sighed. "Fine…if you don't want my help. Then I won't give it to you…But if you want to talk about it I'm here for you."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you." Jackie said as she walked out of the room.

Hyde, who had been in the doorway during the conversation walked in and put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "I tried to talk to her about it too…"

Donna looked back at him. "I'm worried Hyde…I mean for you too. But, with the baby…"

Hyde nodded and sighed. "I know…I've tried everything I can think of. But Jackie's so stubborn sometimes because she doesn't want to seem weak."

"Has she had any contact with her Dad since it happened?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. Our lawyer went to his hearing so we didn't have to. I didn't want to put Jackie through that."

"Maybe she needs closure." Donna said. "Maybe she needs to go and talk to him…tell him exactly how he made her feel."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that…" He said. "I don't really want her anywhere near Jack."

"But she would be protected…he can't hurt her while he's in jail." She said.

Hyde sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea Donna…"

"Well, then I think you better watch Jackie like a hawk. I just have this feeling that she is really not ok with all of this…" Donna said. "I just don't want to see Jackie or the baby be put in anymore danger…"

Hyde nodded and looked at Donna. "Yeah…me either."

* * *

That afternoon, Hyde was in the kitchen doing some paper work. He hadn't used the office since the whole Jack incident. The kitchen door opened and Jackie appeared with Mia in her arms, but Jackie was dressed up to go out. 

"Hey…where are you going?" He asked.

Jackie placed Mia in her seat next to Hyde. "I'm going to go for a drive."

Hyde put his pen down and looked up at her. "For a drive where?"

Jackie shrugged. "Wherever the road takes me."

"Jackie…" Hyde said getting nervous.

"Steven…" Jackie took his hand. "I just…I need to go away. Just…just for the night. Can you let me do that?" She asked.

Hyde walked up to her and held her face in his hands. "You aren't leaving me?"

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. "No. I'm not leaving you. I just have a lot on my mind…stuff that I need to figure out on my own. I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

Hyde rubbed her cheeks gently. "You know I love you right?"

Jackie smiled and hugged him tightly. "I know that Steven…and I love you too. So much."

"Do you need some money?" He asked reaching for her wallet.

"No." She said gently. "I'll be fine…"

"Are you going to stay in a hotel?" He asked nervously. "I just…I mean…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Steven. I'll be fine."

"Just…don't go anywhere that seems sleazy. I don't want anyone to-" He said fidgeting slightly.

"Steven…" Jackie put a finger to his lips. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get there, and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok…" He whispered gently.

"I promise. I will be back tomorrow…" She said leaning up to kiss him. "Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

Jackie smiled and hugged him and kissed him a few times, she went over to Mia and kissed her cheek. "Stay with Daddy baby…See you tomorrow. Love you."

She picked up her bag and walked over to the door, waving at Hyde who just nodded back.

Hyde stood in the kitchen and looked around the room. Mia was looking up at him confused. He picked her up and kissed her cheek as she wrapped herself around her Daddy. Hyde picked up the phone and called Eric.

"Hello?" Eric said.

"Hey Foreman…Its Hyde. Uh…do you think you could come over?" He asked.

Eric could tell there was something wrong in the way Hyde spoke. "Sure man. Is everything ok?"

Hyde sighed. "I guess so…Jackie went out for the night."

"Out where?" He asked.

"She said she needed to get away for the night…to think." He said. "Eric…am I a fool for letting her go?"

"Hyde…Jackie loves you. She's going to come back." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok…I know that. But…what if something happens."

"You're still afraid that she is going to get hurt by someone else huh?" He asked.

Hyde was silent for a few moments. "It was just like…feeling like I could loose her that night, every time she leaves the house I'm afraid someone else will go after her. I don't know what to do man…I just…could you come over?"

Eric was silent for a moment. "I'll be right over. Stay put…"

"Thanks man…" Hyde said.

"Anytime." Eric said as he hung up.

* * *

In the car, Jackie was driving down roads she had seen a million times before. But now, they looked different to her. After everything that happened, she saw the world in a different light. She flipped on the radio and Billy Joel rang through the speakers and it was almost as if he was speaking to her. 

**_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day_  
_But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_**

Before she knew it, Jackie had driven all the way to the county prison where her father was. Somewhere inside the stone building, he was sitting in a cell probably feeling no remorse whatsoever for his actions. She put the car in park and let the lyrics surround her once more.

**_Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right(you're right)  
You got your passion you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize  
Vienna waits for you_**

She wondered if her father had always been so sinister, or if he had ever actually loved her when she was a child. There we're times where she thought of him as her hero, the one guy she could always run too. And then when her image of him was shattered when he was sent to jail, everything changed. She just never thought it would go this far.

**_Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize...  
Vienna waits for you.  
And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you_**

_**When will you realize...Vienna waits for you?**  
_

As the last chords of the song rang through the speakers, Jackie unbuckled her seatbelt and flipped off the radio. Placing two hands on the steering wheel she leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them a few moments later, her hand was on the door knob of the car. She got out and wrapped her coat around her tighter locking her doors. She walked up the pathway to the visitor's entrance and came to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Jackie Bur-Jackie Hyde. I would like to see my father please. Jack Burkhart." She said.

The man behind the desk nodded. "Sure. You'll need to be checked to make sure you aren't smuggling anything in."

Jackie nodded. "That's fine."

The man got up and walked her over to a small room where they made her remove her coat and patted her down. The police officer was a woman and she smiled at the baby bump.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Oh. About five month and a half." She said.

"Is it your first?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No. I have a daughter with my husband."

The woman nodded. "Well, congratulations."

Jackie nodded. "Thank you."

"All right, you are all set. Follow me." She said walking through double doors.

Jackie took a deep breath and walked through the doors and was greeted by a few cells with men in them. They all stood up and walked to the bars and looked her up and down, whistling as she went. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore them.

"You need a daddy for that baby?" One guy asked.

"Lookin good baby…come on over here and make Daddy happy." Another guy teased.

She put a hand on her baby bump and ignored them completely. The officer who had been escorting her glared at all of them and stopped in front of one cell and as Jackie took a closer look she saw that it was her father. Jack was looking out a tiny window in his room and didn't even see her.

"Go through those doors and sit at the table. There are two guards there with you." She said. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

Jackie nodded and went into the room and waited. After a few minutes, her father entered the room, escorted by another police man and he was hand cuffed, sporting his orange jump suit. He smiled when he saw Jackie and sat down.

"Well, well. I can tell you I didn't expect to see you ever again." He said. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

Jackie just glared at him. "Why?"

Jack smirked, he knew what she meant but he wanted to play with her since it was her fault he was locked up in here. "Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about you bastard. Why did you do this to my family? What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "You succeeded and I didn't. And I didn't find that to be very fair…"

Jackie laughed. "So that's what this is about? It's not my fault you embezzled money. You made that choice on your own. You could have succeeded too."

Jack sighed. "I suppose so. Are we done here?"

Jackie glared at him. "No. I want you to know that no matter what you did, or if you ever try and do anything in the future, Steven and I will always be together. My life will always be better than yours and I will be a wonderful mother for my children. I won't be you and Mom, you we're horrible parents and I swear on my life I won't be you."

Jack leaned into his daughter. "I'm assuming that you left your family to be here right?"

Jackie glared at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You walked out. So therefore, that makes you just like your mother and I." He said.

Jackie shook her head. "That is different."

Jack stared at her. "You will always be a Burkhart, Jackie. You can't escape that. No matter how hard you try."

Jackie glared at him again and then got up and held her baby bump. "I am nothing like either of you. Now, go enjoy your life in prison. I hope live for as long as possible so you suffer forever. You deserve it. Goodbye father."

Jack smiled. "Goodbye sweet pea."

Jackie got back in her car and drove as the tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't her parents was she? She couldn't be. She told Steven she would be back. She shook her head and pulled into a hotel about a mile away. She booked a room and got on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Back at Hyde and Jackie's house, Eric was sharing a beer with Hyde as the kids played on the ground with their toys. 

"So, how have you been man?" Eric asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I don't know. It was just a fucked up situation man…and it scared the crap out of me."

Eric nodded. "It scared everyone. But I can't imagine what you and Jackie went through."

Hyde sighed. "Its just like, I never cared about anyone the way I care about Jackie and Mia, and my son. I never had a family when I was a kid…and now that I have one, the thought of loosing them is the worst feeling ever."

Eric patted his friends shoulder. "Hyde, she won't leave you. As long as you continue to love, and respect and be there for her the way you have been since you guys got back together, you guys are together forever. Alright?"

Hyde nodded. "I know man. I just hate not being able to make her feel better about this stuff. It's her father that did it…so it must be more traumatic for her."

"Just give her some time. I think this night will be good for her." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

The phone rang at that moment and Hyde got up and answered it, immediately hearing crying on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked worriedly.

"Steven…" She said quietly.

Hyde started to panic. "Jackie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just…I went to see my father." She said.

Hyde's heart started pounding. "You said you we're going to a hotel for the night. Why would you go there without telling me?"

She sighed. "I didn't plan on it. I just, wound up there."

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

Eric got up and walked over to his friend. "Hyde?"

Hyde just shook his head. "Jackie?"

She took a deep breath. "He said I was just like him and my Mom."

"How does he figure that?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "Because I left you."

Hyde sighed. "Just for the night."

"I know but-" She said.

"Do you want me to come get you?" He asked.

"No. I just, I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to know that you knew I wasn't leaving you…" She whispered.

"I know that." He said. "I do."

She sighed. "I think I just need to lie down…maybe just get some sleep. Away from the house…" He said.

Hyde sighed. "You're sure? I can have Eric watch Mia…I can come get you. I'll be there before you kno-"

"No. No…I need to be on my own tonight. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Ok. Call me again if you need to. I love you."

"I will. I love you too." She said.

"Bye baby…" He whispered as he heard her hang up.

Eric looked at his friend. "What did she say?"

"She went to go see Jack. He told her that she was just like her mother and him…" He sighed. "Fucking bastard."

Eric sighed. "That guys a real piece of work…"

"Jackie is nothing like her parents. Nothing. She is just so…FUCK!" He yelled throwing a pillow across the room.

Mia and Luke both started crying and Eric picked up Luke and comforted Mia. "Its ok guys…"

Hyde sighed and went over to pick up Mia. "Sorry baby…Daddy is sorry…"

"Mommy?" Mia said through tears.

Hyde kissed the side of her face. "Mommy will be back tomorrow."

"Mommy…" She said staring to cry harder, burying her face in her father's neck.

Hyde sighed and kissed the side of her face. "Its ok…shh…Mommy will be back. It's ok…" He said again bouncing her up and down.

Eric looked at his best friend. "Hyde…you won't loose them."

Hyde looked at Eric. "Eric, you love Donna right? And Lucas…and the new baby?"

Eric nodded. "Yes."

"Well imagine someone coming in and taking them from you, and there is nothing you can do about it. How do you think that would make you feel?" He asked.

Eric stared at Hyde and thought about what he was saying. What if someone did try and take his family away from him? What if the succeeded? How would he feel if someone had a gun pointed at any one of them and he couldn't save them? The thought sent a cold shiver through his body and he felt sick. He looked back at his friend who looked so tired, so warn out and he felt horrible for him.

"I don't know…I can't even…" He sighed. "Just the thought scares the crap out of me Hyde. I can't imagine how you feel. But Jackie…Jackie's strong. And right now I think that she needs to be away from you for awhile. Just for the night, and she'll come back tomorrow and you guys can work through this together."

Hyde nodded. "I just love her Eric…and I want to protect her."

Eric nodded and patted his friends arm. "She knows that."

Hyde nodded. "Hey man…I think that I need to be alone with Mia for awhile. Thank you for coming over though…"

Eric nodded. "Of course. You know I'm always here for you man…you're like my brother. No. You are my brother."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks. And right back at'cha."

Eric looked back at his friend once more and then picked up Lucas and gathered his stuff. He walked out of the house and to his car and Hyde sat down on the couch as Mia continued to cry in his neck.

"Hey baby girl…" He whispered. Mia whimpered and shook her head signaling that she wasn't ready to pull away from him, and Hyde smiled.

"Mommy…" She whispered. "I wan Mommy…"

Hyde kissed the side of her curly haired little head. "I know…I want your Mommy too."

"Mommy better…" She whispered.

Hyde laughed. "Mommy does everything better, mommy does your hair better, mommy plays better, mommy kisses and hugs better." He said tickling her sides.

Mia giggled through her tears. "Yeah…"

"But…there's one thing I can do that Mommy can't do better." He said.

Mia pulled back from her Daddy with a devilish smile. "Choco chip cookies!"

Hyde smiled. "That's right. Choco chip cookies." He said nuzzling her little nose.

Mia smiled and hiccupped. "Mommy 'morrow?"

Hyde smiled. "Yes. Mommy will be back tomorrow."

Mia smiled and kissed her Daddy's cheek and he whispered. "Love you little one." He whispered.

"Love." Mia said.

Hyde smiled and picked up his daughter and brought her into the kitchen to make her favorite chocolate chip cookies. He just thought about his wife and hoped that she was ok wherever she was and that she could feel how much her family loved her.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up around five in the morning and she looked to the bare spot beside her. She thought about Hyde and what he was doing right now, wondering if he was asleep or up thinking about her. She put a hand on her tummy and felt her unborn son inside of her and smiled. It was time to go home. She picked up her bags and got dressed and went out to her car. She drove without stopping until she pulled into her driveway at around 6:45 a.m. She got out of the car and let herself in and walked up to her room and found that Hyde had moved Mia's crib into their room. She peered down at the sleeping girl and touched her nose whispering. "_I love you." _Hyde stirred in his sleep and rolled over to see his wife staring down at their daughter. 

"Jackie?" He asked.

She turned and smiled at her husband; he sat up on his elbows and stared at her for a moment. She smiled and put her bags down and walked over to their bed, stripping herself of her coat, she lay down beside him.

"I'm home now Steven…we're going to be ok." She whispered into his neck. "We're going to be ok…"

Hyde held her closer to him and scratched her scalp gently and rubbed her stomach with his other hand. "I know doll. I know…"

And they lay there together, basking in the love and comfort they had found with each other and their two children. No matter what had happened in the past…they we're a family. And no one was going to tear them apart.

* * *

******Alright so you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D The next chapter is going to be a littler father ahead because I want Jackie to have the baby soon and Donna too. So look out for an update.  
**


	31. Piano Man, He takes a stand

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. :D Read and Review! **

* * *

By May, Jackie and Hyde we're doing much better with everything. Jackie stopped having her nightmares, and they weren't so nervous about someone else ruining everything for them. They took it day by day, and each day was a bit easier. Both Jackie and Donna we're very pregnant and waddling around the house with crazy hormonal cravings and mood swings. And yet, neither Hyde nor Eric wanted it any other way. One Saturday, Jackie was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Hyde came in carrying Mia. 

"Honey. I have to run down to the store because they we're having some problems with the register." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Ok…"

Hyde stopped in his tracks. "Is everything ok?" He asked warily.

Jackie leaned up on her elbows and peeked at her husband over her protruding belly. She raised an eyebrow slowly and then threw the sheet off of her body. Putting one foot on the ground, Hyde looked at Mia who looked back, both with nervous stares. Hyde gulped and Mia giggled.

"Uh oh Dadda…" She laughed.

Hyde nodded. "Mhm…"

Jackie put another foot on the ground and then waddled over to her husband. "Oh…well if you call having a gigantic stomach, swollen feet, crazy craving, feeling your son attack your insides with his tiny feet and having to pee 24/7...then sure. I'm freakin fantastic!"

Hyde covered Mia's ears. "Sweetie…baby…maybe we can refrain from using those words in front of Mia."

Jackie smiled. "Well then I suggest you put my darling daughter in her crib." She said rubbing Mia's cheek.

"Jackie…" He smiled.

"Steven…" Jackie teased back. "I need a supportive husband right now…" She said through gritted teeth.

Hyde smiled. "One second." Hyde walked into Mia's room and placed her down in her crib, handing her some toys. "Stay in here baby girl…just for a little while."

"Mommy mad you?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "Something like that." Mia just stared at her father not understand what he was talking about. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her head. "I'll get you in a little bit baby."

Hyde took a deep breath and then walked back into the master bedroom. He smiled sweetly at his wife and waited for her to lash out at him through one of her hormonal tantrums. All he could ever do is just smile and take her every jab.

"Well…aren't you going to say anything?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hyde looked at her, a bit caught off guard. Usually she just talked…or well yelled, and then he just nodded and said things like "_You're right baby."_or _"I know." _or _"I love you doll…"_ or her favorite and the most effective. _"You're not fat darling…you're a beautiful pregnant goddess!"_

Hyde stared at her for another moment and then figured he better start talking, or this could only get worse. "Oh…well I-" _  
_

She stood up abruptly and put a hand up. "Don't say anything lame Steven. I'm not in the mood for your inevitable stupid choice of words."

Hyde was dumfounded. "Oh…ok…well…"

Jackie stared at him in disbelief. "Oh…ok…well? Are you serious!"

Hyde gulped again, and then an idea popped up in his mind again. "You're not fat darling…you're a beautiful pregnant goddess!"

Jackie grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at his head. "Get out!"

Hyde caught the pillow easily but stared at Jackie who flopped back down on the bed and began crying. "Jackie…"

"I said out!" She sobbed into her pillow.

"Honey…don't you think you're being a little irrational." He asked and then cursed himself when Jackie rolled over and glared at Hyde. "Oh crap…"

"Get out!" She said throwing a pillow at him. "Get out! And go call Fez and Kyle…and Donna! And tell them to bring food…lots of food so I can just get fatter! And don't come back until I tell you too!" She yelled.

"Baby…" He whispered.

"Steven! I said out!" She yelled once more.

Hyde sighed. "I love you…"

"Sure you do…" She said rolling her eyes.

Hyde chuckled slightly to himself and walked out of the bedroom and into Mia's room. He picked up the phone and called Fez and told him it was another pregnancy emergency. Then he called Donna and told her that Jackie needed some moral support. They all agreed to come over and Hyde anxiously awaited them at the front door.

"Alright. Can you guys watch Mia when I'm gone?" He asked.

Kyle took Mia into his arms. "Sure thing."

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Fez asked.

"How should I know?" Hyde asked.

Donna smacked him hard on the arm causing him to yell out in pain. "You should just know you dill hole!"

Hyde grimaced and nodded his head. "I know…I know. I'm a terrible husband who doesn't pay enough attention to his wife."

Donna smiled. "And…"

Hyde stared at her. "And…I should go out and by her flowers."

"And?" Donna said hand on hip.

"And…chocolate?" He asked.

"And…?" She asked.

"And jewelry…" He said softly.

"Good boy. OH!" She grabbed his arm. "And don't forget to come home and have hot make up, hormonal sex with her. That always makes me feel better." Donna said waddling upstairs to talk to Jackie.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well I can live with that."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. Not just get out…if you don't I'm afraid Jackie might kill us."

"Alright. I'll be at the store. Call me when it's safe to return." He said.

"Oh so then we can just call you when the baby is born then?" Kyle teased.

Hyde laughed. "Yup. Pretty much."

* * *

Hyde left the house and Kyle and Fez walked up the stairs into Jackie and Hyde's room. When they got there, Jackie and Donna we're leaning up against the headboards, each eating a carton of ice cream that Donna had bought. Chunky Monkey for Donna, and Cookies and Cream for Jackie. They we're watching Dynasty and they we're both crying. 

"I hate Steven." Jackie said.

Donna nodded. "I hate Hyde too. And Eric."

"I hate Eric too!" Donna yelled.

Kyle and Fez exchanged nervous glances and Kyle looked at Mia. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

Fez looked at Kyle. "Just follow my lead. I have a lot of experience dealing with these two…" He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jackie. "So my lovely goddess…tell Fezzie how you are feeling today."

Jackie whimpered and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I feel fat."

Fez peered down into the ice cream container and laughed. "Well that might be because you just downed half of that carton in less than five minutes."

Jackie started tearing up again and then started wailing. "Oh God! I'm fat!"

Donna started to cry too. "Well if you're fat…then I'm huge!"

Both girls curled up together on the bed and cried. Kyle sighed and handed Mia to Fez. "Yeah…good going."

Fez shrugged. "What? I was just stating the obvious."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Take Mia and go sit on the couch over there. Let me handle this."

Fez glared at him. "I will do you one better…I'll leave the room. Good day!"

"But Fez-" Kyle said.

Fez opened his mouth to respond as usual but Mia threw her finger up instead. "He say goo day!" She yelled.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Donna and Jackie looked at Mia who was looking between all the people staring at her. She started to giggle and so does everyone else, but then Fez's expression turned cold again.

"What she said…" He said as he walked out of the room with Mia laughing all the way.

Kyle smiled and just shook his head, crawling onto the bed and wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders. "How are my lovely ladies…?"

"Fat…" Donna said.

"Fat…and feeling unloved by our husbands." Jackie said reaching for her ice cream once more.

Kyle nodded. "Right. Well…I think it's safe to say that both of your husbands love you very much."

Donna looked at Jackie. "Yeah?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Like Donna…remember that time you had a hard day at work and Eric attempted to cook you your favorite meal. And even though he burned it…he bought you jewelry and gave you a massage and a romantic night alone just to make you smile."

Donna nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Kyle smiled. "Good…good. And Jackie…remember that time that you went in for that job interview before you started working at the boutique...And the guy said you wouldn't cut it as a sales clerk. And then Hyde went down there and punched the guy right in the eye…and kneed him where the sun don't shine."

Jackie smiled and giggled. "Yeah. Steven is so foxy when he fights for me."

Kyle smiled. "Yeah. He is…and I'm not just saying that because I'm gay and I think that your husband is an attractive man."

"What about my husband?" Donna asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure…he's uh…he's great." Kyle tried to lie.

"Oh don't lie Kyle…Eric is a scrawny wimp…" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't say that! I mean so what if he is…he's my scrawny wimp…" She said dreamily. "Oh…I love Eric."

Jackie smiled. "I love Steven too…even though he turned me into a gigantic monster."

Kyle laughed. "You're not a gigantic monster Jackie. Neither of you are…you're pregnant. And that is the most beautiful thing in the world. I mean isn't it?"

They smiled nervously. "Yeah…" The whispered.

"Right. Because you both have two beautiful children…but just think how you will feel when you each have one more. One more kid to add to your family. One more kid for you to hold and love, to feed and take care of, and to teach to walk and talk…how great is that going to be?" He asked.

Both girls we're smiling now. "I think you're right." Donna said. "Maybe we just overreacted a little bit."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah. I think we did. I just can't help it though…these hormones are way out of whack!"

Donna laughed. "I know the feeling sister."

Kyle smiled. "So, are we all feeling better now?"

Jackie took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Yes."

Donna nodded. "Me too."

"Good. Now…pass the chunky monkey." He said reaching for Donna's ice cream.

Donna glared at him. "No way!"

"Come on…I came up here to comfort you guys and I did. Don't I at least get to share the ice cream?" He asked.

Donna smiled. "Jackie…do you care to explain or should I?"

Jackie smiled and took Kyle's hand. "Kyle…sweetie…it was very nice of you to come up here and make us feel better. However, there is one rule you should learn…never…ever…come between a pregnant girl and her ice cream."

Kyle just laughed. "Fine. Then just turn up the volume…I love this show."

Jackie and Donna laughed and snuggled into his embrace and ate their ice cream, watching Dallas finally feeling better.

* * *

At the store, Hyde was just finishing his work at the register and handed it over to Paul the new worker. He walked into the back office and found Eric sitting in his chair, his head on the desk fast asleep. Hyde was confused at first, but then smirked realizing this could be fun. He walked over to the record player behind his desk and plugged in the headphones. He turned the volume up all the way, set up the record and slipped the earphones on his head. Flipping the on button, Judas Priest came screaming into Eric's ears. He shot up faster than Hyde had ever seen him move in his life and screamed like a little girl as Hyde doubled over in laughter. Eric spun around and glared at his best friend. 

"Man! Fuck you!" Eric said throwing the headphones at him.

Hyde pushed him away and sat in his chair, resting his feet on his desk as he wiped away his tears of laughter. "Oh that was fun…"

"You're a mean, mean man." Eric said rubbing his temples. "You could have made me deaf."

"I feel like it would help though…that way you wouldn't have to listen to Donna complain about being pregnant." He said.

Eric thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. "You're right. Give me the headphones."

Hyde laughed. "I feel your pain man."

Eric nodded and sat down in another chair. "Yeah. Today Donna was on my ass about being to horny. She said if I had gotten off her for a day…she wouldn't have gotten fat. Then I tried to tell her she wasn't fat…she was beautiful like I always do. And that…that just doesn't work anymore."

Hyde nodded. "Doesn't work for me either."

"I forgot how intense this can get." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Well for me…I was a dillhole last time she was pregnant. So I'm trying to put up with it. But today she ordered me to leave. Donna's there now."

"Huh…then maybe I can go home and get a few hours of sleep. For a woman who said I was too horny…she had me up all night with her sexual needs." He said. "And for the first few hours, it was fantastic. But now I feel like she broke my little man…"

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean yours is little." He teased.

Eric glared at him. "Hey! How many times have I told you…it's not little…it's just slender. Like the rest of me!" He said.

Hyde laughed. "Slender…little. Same difference."

"Well Donna seems to enjoy it." He said.

"That's cuz she doesn't know anything different." He said.

"Well not all of us could be sent a gift from heaven like you Hyde…its just…it's not right." He said waving his hand in front of his face.

"You're like abnormal."

"And my wife…LOVES it." He said smirking.

"Now we're just being cruel. What have our crazy pregnant wives done to us?" He asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Well…Jackie and I can't have our playful banter like we usually do because if I tease…she just yells and throws things at me. Not to mention she kicks…and she kicks hard. From the knees down I'm like a freakin POW."

Eric laughed. "Well this has been fun…but I need to sleep. When Donna comes home she's probably gonna want to do it again. Bob's watching Luke for the night…so I need to rest up."

Hyde laughed. "Good luck with that…don't kill yourself."

Eric groaned. "I'll try not too."

Hyde laughed and watched his friend go. The phone rang just as Hyde was about to get up and leave.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey. It's Kyle." Kyle said on the other line.

"Oh hey man…how's it going over there? If Jackie broke any bones…I'll pay for the damage." He teased.

Kyle laughed. "Nah…she's better now. I talked to her and Donna for awhile and they're better. I think it's safe for you to come home now."

"Ok. Where's Mia?" He asked.

"Fez is with her. We were actually thinking that we could watch her for the night if you wanted us too. I think Jackie needs a little time with her husband…just the two of you." He said. "She's feeling unloved and ugly."

Hyde smiled. "That couldn't be farther from the truth."

Kyle laughed. "I told her that…but I think it will be better to hear that from you."

Hyde chuckled. "Well if you are offering…that would be great. Thank you."

"Alright. Are you going home now then?" He asked.

Hyde looked around the office and saw he had no more work to do. "Yeah. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Kyle nodded. "Great. We'll be here."

"Thanks man. See you in a bit." He said.

"See ya." Kyle said and they both hung up.

* * *

On the way home, Hyde picked up a bouquet of red roses and some of her favorite chocolates. He called Kitty and asked her what he should make for dinner to make her feel better. And lucky for him, Kitty had prepared a pot roast and had to much and offered to share with him so that he wouldn't have to waste the time to cook. He gladly accepted her offer and swung by the Foreman's quickly, got hugged for about three minutes from Kitty and told to give her granddaughter a billion kisses and to hug Jackie and tell her it will be better soon. He smiled and thanked her and then drove straight home. When he got there, Mia was playing with Fez and Zeppelin on the floor and her face lit up and she waddled over to her father. A few months before Mia had stood up on her own and walked from her spot on the floor to her father sitting on the couch surprising both her parents completely. Now she waddled all around the house, just like mommy. 

Hyde smiled when she clung to his leg. "Hey munchkin." He said. "Fez can you help me with this stuff?"

Fez got up and took the food from him and brought it into the kitchen. Hyde picked up Mia who grabbed for the flowers.

"For Mommy?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yes for Mommy…"

Mia smiled and then pouted, just like her Mom. She was getting way to good at it. "Me?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and reached into his back pocket where he retrieved a smaller plastic rose so she wouldn't ruin it or eat it. "For you."

Mia smiled. "Red!"

Hyde laughed. "Red!" Zeppelin barked at Hyde's feet and Hyde laughed and threw him a bone from the container on the table. "And for you too Zep…"

"Mia go Uncle Fez…Uncle Kyle?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Just for the night. IS that ok?"

Mia shrugged. "Miss me?" She asked.

Hyde kissed her face. "Yes. Mommy and I will miss you very much. But I'll come pick you up in the morning."

"Ok." She said and hugged her father. "Love." She whispered.

Hyde's heart warmed. She still hadn't gotten to say _"I love you Daddy…"_Or _"Love you Daddy…"_ But the simple word…just LOVE. That was perfect. That was their thing. "I love you too munchkin."

* * *

Kyle, Donna and Fez came into the living room and gathered up their things. Hyde said goodbye to Mia once more and thanked the guys for everything. He walked up the stairs with the flowers and chocolate and nervously walked into the bedroom. Jackie was sitting up on the bed, watching TV with a content smile on her face. She turned towards the door when she heard it open. 

"Oh. Hey…" She whispered.

He smiled. " Hey baby…how we feeling about me tonight?" He teased.

She laughed. "I'm sorry I went crazy on you."

He smiled and walked over to her, revealing the roses and chocolate. "It's more than ok."

She opened her mouth in awe. "Oh Steven…"

"And there is a pot roast downstairs with your name on it." He said.

"Steven you cooked me a pot roast?" She asked.

"Well…no. Mrs. Foreman did…" He said.

She laughed. "Still…it was sweet of you to pick it up and heat it up."

He smiled. "Want me to bring it up here and we can eat in bed?"

She nodded. "Yeah…would you?"

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Yes. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She smiled and watched him walk out of the room and she rubbed her belly. "See…Daddy does love us."

* * *

After dinner, Jackie and Hyde made love in bed together multiple times. Hyde kissed and cherished each and every part of her body to show her how much he did care. He knew she was feeling vulnerable about what had happened with her Dad…but also because she was pregnant. Afterwards, when they lay together in comfortable silence, the sheet draped over Jackie's chest, then revealed her stomach moving back around her legs. Just her stomach was visible to Hyde and he was in his boxers, resting on his elbows staring at her belly with admiration. Jackie stared at him. 

"What?" She asked.

Hyde snapped out of his daze and stared at his wife. "I just…sometimes I can't believe you are having my baby."

She smiled. "Well this wouldn't be the first time…"

Hyde laughed. "You know what I mean…"

She smiled and rubbed his scalp gently. "Yeah I do…"

Hyde leaned forward and kissed Jackie's stomach. "Hey Aiden…it's your Dad." Jackie smiled and felt tears prickling in her eyes. "I uh…I want you to know how excited your mom and I are to see you. We can't wait to spoil you rotten…just like your sister. Your sister is Mia…she's excited too. Or well…the few times I've mentioned it she just says bro bro…I'm assuming that means you." Jackie giggled. "She'll be a good big sister. And the whole gang…they'll be here too. I think you'll love them just as much s we do. I want you to know that you've got a great family kid…better than I did when I was your age. You're being brought into one of the most amazing families ever…and your parents, well they love each other so much. And we'll always be here for you. Whatever you need little man…we'll be here. Can't wait to see you. Love you." He kissed her stomach again and Jackie started to cry again. "Oh crap…"

Jackie laughed as he crawled up to her and held her in his arms. "No…I'm crying because that was beautiful Steven."

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah well…I want my son to know how much his family loves him. I mean…I wasn't here for you like I should have been with Mia. I want to make up for that now."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you Steven…I love you so much."

He smiled and held her face delicately in his hands. "I love you too Jackie."

She smiled and leaned over her husband, getting ready to make love to him again. Now this was one pregnancy side effect that Hyde did not mind.

* * *

******So what did you think? Let me know...REVIEW! Upnext-I Donna has her baby...and Jackie becomes impatient for her own bundle of joy to come out. Look for an update soon. :D **

****

******P.S.-I just wanted to say...R.I.P. Heath Ledger. He was a great talent and an adorable man. He was taken much to soon... **


	32. Looking On, She sings the Songs

**  
**

By June, both Jackie and Donna we're just about fed up with being pregnant. The idea of going into intense labor seemed like paradise to them. They we're large and in charge and everyone knew that. One afternoon, the gang and the Foreman's and Bob we're all at Jackie and Hyde's house relaxing in the pool. It was very hot out and Jackie and Donna couldn't take it. Both girls we're sitting on the steps in the shallow end, resting their heads on the edge of the pool as the boys played with the babies in the pool. Kelso was helping Betsy to swim with her floaties and Laurie was tanning. Kyle and Fez we're wrestling in the deep end and Bob and Red we're barbecuing as Kitty mixed drinks.

"God Jackie…I don't know how much more of this I can take." Donna said.

"I hear you sister." Jackie said, splashing some water on her face. "I have a feeling that this little boy is gonna be a soccer player."

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Cuz he's a damn good kicker. My kidney's must look like little soccer balls." She said groaning as she felt him kicking at her again.

Donna started laughing. "God don't do that. When I laugh like that it makes me have to pee."

"Ew! Steven, Donna's gonna pee in the pool!" Jackie yelled.

"Aww man…and I thought I had to worry about the kids doing that. Seriously Donna…contain yourself." Hyde said.

Donna giggled and rolled her eyes. "I didn't actually do it…I said I felt like I had to…god."

Eric laughed. "Come on babe…let's get you some food." Eric said walking over to her with Luke.

"Oh is it noon yet?" She asked.

"11:56." Eric said.

Donna shrugged. "Close enough. Let's go."

Eric helped his very pregnant wife out of the pool and Kelso took Mia as Betsy floated over to Fez and Kyle who helped her swim. Hyde glided over to Jackie whose eyes we're closed and he grabbed onto her hips in the water. Startled, she pulled her head up and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "Hello there…" He whispered.

"Steven…" She said.

"Mhm?" He asked nipping at her neck.

"I just want the baby to come out…" She whispered.

He smiled and looked at her, kissing her nose. "I know you do. I do too…but then I think about the fact that we can't make love for six weeks when he does come."

Jackie groaned. "Oh God…I forgot about that."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. It sucks…"

She sighed. "You know I love when we do that…but…I'm tired, and achy and FAT." She said emphasizing the word.

Hyde sighed and leaned down to kiss her stomach. "You are not fat. How many times do we need to go over this? You're pregnant. And beautiful…you're perfect."

She smiled. "You think I'm sexy?"

He smiled. "I think you are the sexiest woman alive…when you are pregnant, and when you're not."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hyde leaned into kiss her when a giggle came from behind him. Hyde turned his head slowly and saw Mia situated on Fez's shoulders staring down at her Daddy and Mommy.

"Mommy!" Mia yelled.

Jackie giggled. "Look at you! Are you having fun?"

Mia smiled. "Ya! Mommy…"

Fez smiled. "Sorry guys. She wanted to come see you."

Hyde laughed. "No problem. Come see Mommy and Daddy." Hyde picked up Mia from Fez's shoulders and handed Mia to Jackie.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Fez winked.

Hyde nodded and rubbed Mia's curly haired head as Jackie sat Mia on her belly. Jackie kissed her chubby little cheek and Mia patted her Mommy's stomach.

"Bro Bro?" She asked.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…you're brother is in there."

"Bro bro!" Mia said clapping her hands together as she wobbled a little on her mother's stomach.

Hyde held her in her place. "Slow down baby…" He laughed. "He'll be out soon."

"Hi Bro bro…" She whispered to her Mommy's stomach.

"Oh Steven…she already loves her baby brother." She said tearing up. "Now I'm getting all emotional."

Hyde smiled. "Are you going to be a good big sister?" Hyde asked.

Mia didn't really understand what he was saying but she just nodded her head. "Ya…"

Hyde laughed. "Good girl…and we'll always love you. Just the same…we'll love both of you. Ok?"

Mia looked up at her Dad and giggled. "Love." She said.

Hyde smiled and leaned into kiss her. "Love."

Jackie smiled. "You two are just adorable…"

Hyde laughed. "Shut you're pie hole."

When Hyde leaned into kiss Jackie, Eric came rushing out of the house.

"Donna's going into labor!" He yelled.

"On my rug?" Jackie asked.

Eric glared at her. "Shut up. Someone help!"

Kitty walked over to him. "Ok!" She giggled. "Honey you've done this before, let's just do this."

Hyde took Mia and walked up the stairs, reaching a hand out to Jackie. "Lucky bitch…" Jackie muttered.

Hyde laughed. "Come on. Let's change and we'll meet them at the hospital."

Jackie looked down at her belly. "You wanna come out too?" She asked. She waited a moment and she felt a few kicks. "Take that as a no…" She said sighing. "Come on…let's go."

* * *

The gang got all together and Bob and Red walked Donna out to the car. Eric was sitting in the passenger seat; Luke was set up in his car seat and they we're ready to roll. Jackie, Hyde, Mia, Kyle and Fez we're all following the cars to the hospital. Jackie was sitting in the passenger seat pouting. 

Hyde looked over at her. "You ok?"

She sighed. "Why does she get to have her baby now? I'm suffering too."

"Oh boy…" Fez whispered.

Kyle slapped Fez. "Idiot."

Jackie turned and glared at Fez. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand. "Babe…Donna got pregnant first."

"So?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "So…she gets to have her baby first."

"Whatever." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "She sucks…this system sucks."

Hyde laughed. "He'll be out soon enough."

"You try being pregnant and then we'll talk about when it's soon enough to give birth!" She pouted.

Hyde looked over at her and just smiled. "Jacks…"

She smiled back and started giggling. "I know…I know. I'm insane. Whatever…I get to be insane as long as the little tyke is inside of me."

Hyde laughed. "That's right…and trust me…it can't be soon enough for me either."

Jackie slapped him. "Jerk."

Hyde laughed. "We're almost at the hospital. So let's just chill and support Donna. Ok?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Ok."

Hyde just chuckled to himself as Jackie tried not to laugh. They drove off in comfortable silence on the way to the hospital. When they got there, they met up with Donna and Eric in the main lobby and everyone else was crowded around them. Donna was sitting in a wheel chair starting her breathing exercises. Eric was pacing up and down the hallway.

"Oh crap. Oh crap…I forgot about how this part scares the shit out of me!" He yelled.

"It scares you? Are you the one with a seven pound kid shooting out of your vagina?" She yelled.

"God Donna…you don't have to be so graphic!" He yelled.

"Oh I'm going to kill you." She said pulling him towards her.

Jackie grabbed Donna's hand. "Ok Donna…calm down. Let's get you into your room and I'll do the breathing exercises with you. And then Steven can take Eric to get ready in his scrubs ok?" She asked.

Donna nodded. "Ok…Mrs. Foreman?"

Kitty was holding Luke and she walked closer to her. "Yes sweetie?"

"I really need an epidural." She pouted.

Kitty smiled. "Alright. I'll go send for one ok? Give Luke a kiss."

Donna leaned forward and kissed Luke's cheek. "See you in a bit honey. And you'll have a baby sister."

Luke touched his mother's cheek. "Love you Momma…"

Donna started to cry. "Aww. Love you to baby boy."

Eric clapped his hands together. "Ok. Let's do this thing." Eric turned towards the room where Donna was going to be set up and slipped on the floor, flying forward and whacking his head on a nearby gurney.

Everyone yelled and Hyde and Kelso ran over to Eric's side. Hyde flipped him over and held his head. "Foreman. You ok man?"

"Vadar?" Eric said.

"Oh God…" Hyde said. "Eric…Eric man. Donna's in labor…snap out of it."

"If he has a concussion or something…I'll kill him. I'll literally bury him six feet in the ground!" Donna yelled.

Jackie looked at Kitty nervously. "Um…Donna let's get you in your room."

Red sighed. "Thank God we're in a hospital. My son's a dumbass…" Red threw an arm around his son's body and picked him up. "I feel like I'm back in the war."

"Daddy?" Eric asked. "Daddy is that you?"

"This is not good…" Kelso said. "He looks all loopy. Is he gonna die?"

"If he doesn't…I'll kill him myself." Donna groaned.

Jackie nodded at Fez and Kyle. "Come on guys…bring Donna to her room. The nurse is waiting for her. She's gonna give you your epidural now Donna."

"Good." Donna said. "Make sure Eric gets there before I give birth!"

Jackie grabbed on to Hyde's arm. "Fix him. Or she'll kill me and your unborn child." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eric was laying in a hospital bed singing the star wars theme song while the stitched up a cut on his forehead. Hyde was sitting in the corner, holding Mia watching his friend in disbelief. Red was sitting in the corner staring menacingly at his son holding onto Luke and Kelso was pretending that a cane he had found was a light saber.

Hyde sighed. "Is he going to be ok?"

The nurse looked at Hyde. "Well…he's gonna be pretty out of it for awhile. He took a pretty hard fall and we gave him some meds for the pain."

"Ok yeah…but his wife is giving birth soon. Is he gonna be able to be there for that?" Red asked.

"We'll have to wheel his bed into her room." She laughed.

Hyde sighed. "Donna is going to murder you."

Eric smiled. "Donna…Donna is so beautiful."

"Yeah Donna…your wife. She's having a baby in the other room…" Red said.

Eric gasped. "She's having my baby? Oh she loves me…"

The door opened and Jackie waddled in. "How's he doing?" She asked.

"Whoa! Jackie got fat!" Eric yelled.

Jackie gasped. "Excuse me!"

Hyde sighed. "I'll kill you Foreman."

"Steven! He called me fat! I…I am not fat." She started to tear up and looked down at her belly. "Oh who am I kidding…I'm a whale!" Jackie turned to Red and started crying on his shoulder as Luke just stared at his Aunt crazily.

Hyde glared at Eric. "Idiot."

Red tried to shake her off. "Steven…get her off of me."

Hyde sighed and walked over to her with Mia. "Come here baby."

Jackie turned to Hyde and buried her face in his chest. "I'm fat. You hate me!" She yelled.

Mia patted her head. "Love you Mommy…"

Jackie looked at her daughter. "At least someone loves me whether I'm fat or not."

Hyde held her face in his free hand. "Honey…we've been over this. You are no fat. You are having a baby…this is what happens."

Eric smiled. "Oh you're having a baby too?"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jackie asked hiccupping through a few last tears.

Hyde sighed. "He's high."

Kelso smiled. "This is awesome. I love it when Foreman screws up…it's always fun to watch. Cuz he's such a moron. Sometimes I think that he could de throne me as the King."

"Almost." Hyde said. "Alright…we need to wheel you into Donna's room before she freaks out."

"Too late for that…poor Bob is shaking in the corner. She keeps throwing things at him and asking him why he ever let her mom give birth to her. Because then she wouldn't' have to be in so much pain." Jackie paused. "Which makes me remember just how much pain I'll be in a few weeks."

Hyde smiled. "Let's just get Eric in there…"

* * *

Red handed Luke to Jackie and Kelso and him picked Eric up and sat him down in his wheel chair. Eric was laughing hysterically the whole time and Red looked like he wanted to kill his son. Wheeling him into Donna's room she was going through an intense contraction.

"Eric!" She yelled. "I hate you!"

"As you can see…she's wonderful." Kitty laughed nervously.

"Hello wife." Eric smiled. "How are you doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing you dill hole?" She asked.

"Come on now dear…there's no need for such harsh words." he teased.

"I will seriously…kill you. Someone get me a knife!" She yelled. "Right now!"

Eric leaned up and peeked under Donna's gown. "Whoa! I've seen your downstairs area plenty of times…but this is a whole new view!" He yelled.

"I think Steven and I should take the little ones outside. Come on Betsy…come sit with Uncle Hyde and Auntie Jackie and the babies." Betsy ran out of the room really fast.

* * *

An hour later outside Donna's room, the gang gathered except for Bob, Kitty and Eric who stayed with Donna. Betsy was playing peek-a-boo with her cousins and Jackie was resting her head on Hyde's shoulder. 

"We'll be here very soon…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Yes we will."

"I wonder what he's going to be like…" She whispered.

"Well if he turns out anything like Mia did…we'll be pretty lucky." He said looking at her daughter laugh and play.

Jackie smiled. "You're right."

Suddenly the door opened and Bob came out. "She's beautiful!" He said.

Hyde helped Jackie up. "Aww. How's Donna?"

"Donna did great. Eric however…he's passed out." He said. "Donna's not to pleased with him."

"Did he sleep through the whole birth?" She asked.

"No. He passed out when he peeked under her gown and stuff and saw the babies head coming out." He said.

"Oh he's in for it when he wakes up." Hyde laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder how Eric can screw up so badly…" Fez said. "It's just…it's just pathetic." He said.

"Can we go see her?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah. Come on in." Bob said opening the door.

Hyde picked up Luke and Jackie picked up Mia as the gang assembled in Donna's room. Donna was relaxing on the bed, holding a little pink bundle in her arms. Eric was waking up ever so slowly on a bed next to her.

"Oh Donna…she's beautiful." Jackie said walking over to her.

Donna looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I know…god. This is unbelievable."

"What that Foreman slept through the whole thing?" Hyde teased.

Donna laughed. "Even that couldn't upset me right now."

Hyde smiled. "Well I think your other little one wants to meet his little sister."

Donna looked up at Luke. "Hey baby. Come here…come see your little sister."

Luke crawled on his mother's bed and looked down at the little baby. "Person." He whispered.

They all laughed. "Yeah buddy…that's your little sister."

"Sisa." He whispered. "Kiss?" He asked.

Donna smiled. "Yeah little man. Give her a kiss."

Luke leaned down gently and kissed her little head, just as Eric was snapping out of his loopy state. He blinked a few times and then saw the scene before him and smiled.

"Oh my God…" He whispered.

"Welcome back to earth…" Red said.

"Donna…I'm so sorr-" He started.

"Shut up you're ruining it. We have the rest of our lives for me to make you feel horrible about this. Just enjoy the moment…" She whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Have you guys thought of a name?"

Eric looked at Donna and she winked at him. Eric looked at his Mom. "Katherine Mary Foreman." He said.

Kitty started to tear up. "Oh well…oh well you just know how to make an old woman cry."

Donna smiled. "Well we figured…you're Eric's mom and you basically took care of me too. I mean if that's ok with you…."

Kitty smiled. "I would be honored."

Jackie started to tear up. "Aw now I'm getting all emotional!"

Donna smiled. "Well this will be you again in a few short weeks. Can you believe it?"

Jackie smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

The gang stayed at the hospital for a few hours. That night back at the house, Jackie was giving Mia a bath and Mia was loving it. She was splashing around in the water, giggling and gurgling the whole time. Hyde peeked his head in the door and smiled because Mia yelled out loud when she saw her Dad. 

"DADDY!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled. "Hey munchkin."

Jackie smiled. "She is a handful tonight."

"Are you being a bad girl for Mommy?" He frowned.

Mia pouted just like her Mom, and then cracked a smile. "Daddy."

Jackie laughed. "Ok we're done here."

"Come on little one…let's put you to bed." Hyde said picking her up and drying her off.

"I'm going to get in the shower." Jackie said.

Hyde nodded and kissed her cheek. "Alright. Say goodnight to Mommy."

"Nigh Momma…" Mia said.

Jackie kissed Mia's cheek a few times causing her to giggle. "I love you." She said tickling her stomach.

"Love Mommy." Mia said.

Hyde smiled. "Alright. Let's get you to bed!"

"No!" Mia yelled.

Hyde laughed. "This may take awhile…"

Jackie smiled. "Take your time…" She said smacking his butt on the way out.

* * *

In Mia's bedroom, Hyde changed her and turned on her music box and sat in her rocking chair. Mia was trying to fight sleep but was slowly but surely loosing the battle. Hyde smiled and held her closer to her, humming along to tiny dancer as she gripped his t-shirt and her eyes fluttered shut against his chest. 

"Sleepy girl?" He asked.

"Seep…" Mia whispered.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…sleep. Love you munchkin."

"Love." Mia yawned and finally fell asleep.

Hyde smiled and picked her up, placing her in her bed and wrapping her favorite blanket around her. Just like her mother, even in the summer she had to be wrapped up. Hyde walked back into the bedroom and saw that Jackie was out of the shower and applying lotion to her legs. Hyde walked up behind her and pulled at the strings on her bathrobe.

"What's going on under here…" He teased.

Jackie smiled and swatted his hands away. "Stop."

Hyde smiled and started changing. "So…today was an eventful day."

She looked over at him. "Yeah. Katherine is so beautiful."

"Yeah…she's got Donna's red hair." He laughed.

She smiled. "Hey Steven?" She asked.

Hyde looked over at her. "Yeah babe?"

"Um…I was looking at our checkbook the other day…" She started.

Hyde looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"And…I mean you are doing well for yourself. But with one baby…we have a lot more expenses. Are we going to be alright with the new baby?" She asked.

Hyde walked over to her after he put his pajama pants on. "Of course we are. Why would you think we wouldn't be?"

"I just…I was just making sure. I haven't been working that much and I know that you said you didn't want me to go back to work…maybe I should a few months after Aiden is born." She said.

Hyde smiled. "No. You don't have to go back to work. I know how important it is to you to be home with the kids."

"I know but you already work so hard-" She protested.

Hyde smiled. "Babe…just relax. I'm taking care of the expenses…I do well for myself. And yes…with a new kid we'll have more to pay for. But it will be fine."

She smiled and held him close to her. "Ok…"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Ok…now." He said with a devilish smirk in his eye.

"What?" Jackie asked. She knew that look…and she knew that look well.

"You'll be giving birth soon…so I say we make love as much as possible to make up for the six weeks we have to take off." He said pulling at her robe once more.

"Hm…I like how you think Mr. Hyde." She said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now get over here…" He said pulling her over to the bed.

* * *

**You know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Upnext-Jackie is giving birth to Aiden. And on a very important day to Red. Look for an update soon. :D **


	33. The Words She Knows, Tune She Hums

**Ok so today I had a snow day. :D So I had plenty of time to write the next chapter. I haven't got as many reviews lately but I understand that the other chapters we're more exciting so its ok. I hope people are still reading and that they are still interested so if you can, take a moment just to review! This chapter is about little Aiden's arrival. Read and find out how it goes down...its not your everyday delivery. Read and find out, and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **

* * *

July 4th. To some it is an important day, celebrating the birthday of the United States of America. Barbecues and fireworks are usually attended. But to Red Foreman…the 4th of July was the most important day of the year. Forget Christmas or birthdays…the 4th of July was his day. The gang was gathered at the Foreman's for Red's annual barbecue. No one ever dared miss it, because if you did Red would come after you with his gun from the war. And that was not a fun experience. Jackie was sitting on the back porch, out of the sun, resting her feet on a small stool. Donna was sitting next to her with Katherine sleeping in her arms as the boys we're shooting hoops. Red was at the grill, cooking burgers, hot dogs and more. Jackie turned to Donna. 

"I can't wait another week for Aiden, Donna…I just can't." She said sighing.

Donna grabbed Kelso's arm as he walked by. "Get Jackie some more lemonade. And lot's of ice." She said.

Kelso nodded. "Got it. Be right back."

Donna turned to her friend. "This week will fly by. You wait and see."

Jackie sighed. "It's so hot…"

Donna smiled. "I know…but it'll be over soon. Just hang in there a few more days."

Kelso smiled and handed Jackie her drink. "Here. If you need anything else just ask."

Jackie smiled. "Well if you can make this kid come out…I'll leave Steven for you."

Hyde heard that and slid over to her seat. "Excuse me?" He teased.

Kelso got nervous not realizing they we're both kidding around. "I didn't touch her! I swear!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde winked at Jackie. "Yeah well…I'm gonna kick your ass anyway! Get over here!"

Kelso took off running down the driveway and Hyde leaned down to kiss Jackie before taking off after him. Red shouted at them to be careful and then walked over to Jackie with a burger and fries.

"Here you go kid. Maybe this will cheer you up. My famous burgers and extra fries." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Red."

"What time are you setting off the fireworks tonight?" She asked.

"Around ten." He said looking around. "I'll have Steven do it; I learned that my son is incompetent last year."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah remember last year how he almost burned down the whole neighborhood?" She asked.

Donna shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I married him."

"You're not the only one." Jackie teased.

Donna laughed. "Shut up. He is a good husband…he is just a mess sometimes."

Red sighed. "Well I don't know where I went wrong. I tried so hard to get him to play sports…he just..." He looked over at Eric and saw him miss a basket by about three feet. "God t here is no hope for that boy."

Jackie was laughing harder now. "Oh please…stop. It hurts…"

Red pointed a finger at her. "No peeing on my chair."

She smirked. "I won't." She bit into her burger. "And thank you…this burger does make me feel better."

Hyde ran back over to Jackie, with Kelso's pants in his hands. "Man I missed this."

Jackie smiled. "So you had fun then?"

Hyde nodded. "Oh yes I did."

She laughed. "Where's Mia."

"Laurie is doing her hair and Betsy is helping." He said.

She smiled. "Good."

"How are you doing?" He asked. "Feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "I'd feel a lot better if I could have a beer and get of my feet for more than five minutes…but I'll be fine."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "He'll be out soon."

"How soon?" She pouted.

"Jackie…" He laughed. "You're due next week. Ok?"

She sighed. "Fine. Wait…where's Kelso?" She asked.

Kelso came pouting into the Foreman's driveway and snatched his pants from Eric. "You suck man. I got stopped by Mrs. Finley. You know she can't resist my hot body. She was practically molesting me on the street!" He yelled.

"I would expect you to like that Michael." Jackie said.

"She's 86 years old Jackie! That's just gross!" He yelled.

Laurie came out with Betsy and Mia walking beside her. "Kelso…why don't you have pants on? I thought we talked about this."

He sighed. "It's not my fault! Hyde stole them!"

"Daddy…put your pants on." Betsy said. "You embarrass me."

Kelso sighed. "Sorry Bets…"

Betsy giggled and took Mia's little hand. "Uncle Hyde?" She asked.

Hyde looked down at the two little girls. "Yeah Betsy?"

"Can Mia and I play in the kiddy pool?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah come on. Let's go get your bathing suits on."

Jackie smiled. "Have fun girls. And be good for Steven!"

Hyde leaned down and kissed her. "You gonna be ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Donna's keeping me company."

He smiled. "Ok. I'll be in the backyard if you need me."

"Ok." She watched Hyde take Mia and Betsy upstairs to change and she turned to Donna. "Steven has changed so much."

Donna smiled. "Yeah he really has. When we we're kids I never imagined him as the father type. But seeing him with Mia…it's just so adorable."

"Yeah. She has him wrapped around her little finger." She said.

"Like mother like daughter." Donna said.

Jackie laughed. "So true." She looked over at Katherine who was looking all around at all the people in her life. "She is really adorable Donna."

Donna smiled. "She's great. Luke was a handful when he was born…but so far Katherine just minds her own business and only cries when she really needs something."

Jackie smiled. "I have a feeling that Aiden is going to be crazy."

Donna smiled. "Boys usually are."

Kelso walked back over to them, his pants back on and looked at the two girls. "So…Jackie we're you serious about leaving Hyde for me?" He asked.

Laurie was standing behind him and smacked him across the head. "Kelso!"

Kelso jumped. "What? She said it…not me."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Can I get you something Jackie?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'm good thanks."

Kelso leaned down and rubbed Jackie's stomach. "Hey little man your mother would really appreciate it if you could come out soon. She's in agony here."

Jackie smiled and was about to say something when she suddenly felt a sharp pain. A pain she knew well from when Mia was born. "Oh…"

Donna knew that look. "Jackie?"

"Um…oh." She felt another pain. "I think…wow I think Kelso he listened to you."

Kelso put his hands up in the air. "Oh man! I rock!"

Jackie put a hand on her stomach. "Shut up Michael."

Laurie bent down in front of Jackie. "Jackie are you sure?"

Jackie put a hand on the railing and stood up and then looked down. "Uh yeah…my water just broke."

"Oh eww!" Laurie and Kelso yelled jumping back.

Red came over. "What's going on?"

"Ok." Donna stood up and held Katherine close to her. "Red go get Hyde. Jackie just went into labor."

"What's that wet stuff on my porch?" Red asked.

"Look. I'm sorry ok? My water broke…and usually I can hold my temper around you, but I get to be a bitch right now! Go get my husband! NOW!" She yelled.

Red jumped. "Gotcha. Hold on…"

Donna opened the slider and called Kitty. "Mrs. Foreman! Jackie's going into labor."

Kitty came running out of the kitchen, apron and oven mitts on. "Oh yay! Another holiday baby! But honey…seriously, why do you always ruin my holiday fun?"

Jackie groaned in pain. "I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman…I didn't really plan this. Ow…God I forgot how much this hurts."

Kitty walked over to her. "Ok sweetie…let's start doing you breathing exercises."

Hyde came of the house with Mia and Betsy in their suits. He had a stern look on his face and he looked like he wanted to throw up.

"You're going into labor?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Uh yeah…baby I need you to be calm."

"Calm. Right…" He whispered.

Betsy tugged at Hyde's shirt. "Are you going to throw up?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Mia looked at her Dad. "Daddy?" She asked. "Daddy sick?"

Hyde shook his head and picked Mia up. "No babe. Mom's gonna have bro bro." He said.

Mia's face lit up. "BRO BRO!" She screeched in her father's ear.

Hyde rubbed his ear, thinking his daughter just blew his ear drum. "Yeah. Bro bro…let's go." He said walking over to Jackie. "Come on…let's get you to the hospital."

"Ok…ow. And Steven?" She asked.

Hyde looked at her. "Yeah babe?"

"We're gonna need to hurry." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Right. Ok…let's go. Kelso can you put Mia in her seat. Red…help me bring Jackie to the car. Let's move people!" He yelled.

* * *

The gang all gathered together and turned the grill and everything off. Red and Hyde took Jackie over to the car and set her up in the car. Kelso strapped Mia in her car seat in the back and Laurie and Betsy and he hopped in with them. Driving to the hospital Hyde was holding onto Jackie's hand. 

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh…I've been better." She whispered.

"Well look at it this way…you wanted the baby to come out. And you got your wish." He said.

Kelso nodded. "I persuaded him to come out."

Hyde groaned. "Shut up."

Jackie sighed. "Baby can you go any faster?" She asked.

"I'm already going five miles over the speed limit. If we get stopped…I'm screwed. I already have so many speeding tickets." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Ok…well then I might be having this baby in the car." She said.

Hyde looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Apparently he is in a real hurry to get out. Oh my God…this hurts so badly!" Jackie screamed.

Mia looked at her Uncle Kelso. "Mommy ok?" She asked nervously.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah…yeah. Um…she's fine. Jackie…are you sure?"

"Oh God…Steven we're not going to make it." She said.

Hyde looked at Kelso. "Kelso man…have you ever delivered a baby? I can't believe I just said that but you're a cop."

Kelso nodded. "I helped my partner once."

Hyde looked behind him and saw Mrs. Foreman behind them. "Jackie…I don't want to stop."

Jackie grabbed her stomach. "Yeah well neither does your son."

Hyde pulled over onto the side of the road and the gang followed in suit. Mrs. Foreman ran over to the car. "Why did you stop?"

"Jackie said he's coming now. I need you to help Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said.

Kitty nodded. "Michael…come on. Let's do this." She said.

Laurie and Kelso put Jackie in the backseat and Hyde instructed Kyle and Fez to continue to the hospital and get an ambulance to come down. He ran back to Jackie's side after he handed Mia to Eric who was standing with Donna, Luke, Katherine and Laurie beside the car. Hyde opened the other side of the car, sitting behind Jackie's head.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered.

"I can't believe I have to do this without drugs." She cried.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her head. "You can do this."

Kitty looked at how far along Jackie was and her eyes widened with surprise. "My goodness…he really wants to come out."

Kelso nodded. "Ok Jackie…Hyde…start doing your breathing exercises."

"Mrs. Foreman…is this safe?" Hyde asked.

Kitty looked up at Hyde. "They did it for hundreds of years; Jackie is going to be fine. But…it's going to hurt. I won't lie about that…but I know you can do this Jackie. Ok?" She said.

Jackie nodded. "Ok…but the thing is…when I was complaining about being pregnant I didn't want to have my baby in the backseat of a car."

Hyde laughed and leaned down to kiss her head. "I know babe. But Aiden just wants to see his Mommy."

She sighed and squeezed Hyde's hands as another contraction hit, and hit hard. "I know…but this sucks!"

Mia was watching nervously. "Uncle Eric?"

Eric kissed her cheek. "It's ok Mia…Mommy is fine."

Luke held onto his Dad's leg and watched and then turned away. "Ewww blood!"

Donna sighed. "Eric don't look. You'll just faint."

Kitty looked at Jackie. "Ok sweetie…I need you to push."

Jackie sat up and leaned on Hyde's back, squeezing his hands. "Uhhhhh!" She yelled.

Hyde let her squeeze his hands as hard as she needed to and he kissed her head gently. "You are doing great babe."

Red jumped in the front seat and leaned over the seat and rubbed Jackie's shoulders. "You're doing great kid…and this is great. The kid is born on America's birthday. He'll be my favorite grandchild by far."

Jackie laughed through the pain. "Sorry we ruined your big day!" She yelled as she pushed.

Red laughed. "No worries kid! Just push this baby out!"

Kitty and Kelso we're determined to help Jackie through this. "Alright Jackie…I can almost see the head."

Hyde grimaced. "I don't like him looking at your naughty parts."

Jackie grabbed her husband's collar and pulled him closer to her. "He can look at my naughty places he wants if it means this kid is getting out of me!" She yelled.

Hyde, who was currently being chocked by his pregnant wife just nodded, gasping for air. "Look all you want Kelso!"

Kelso laughed. "Trust me man…this is the one time your wife's naughty places wouldn't turn me on. It's all blood and gooey stuff down there…" He groaned.

"Shut up!" Jackie yelled as she cried. "Steven…I can't do this."

Hyde held her hand and kissed her face. "It's ok…you are doing great."

"No. It hurts too much…I can't…" She cried. "I can't do this…"

Hyde was getting nervous now, wishing the ambulance would just get there. "Honey I know it hurts…"

Jackie shook her head as she cried. "No…it's too much."

Hyde looked at Kitty who was mouthing to him. _He's coming soon. _Hyde nodded and looked down at his wife. "Baby…you can do this. I know you can…and once he's born we'll take you both to the hospital ok?"

Jackie sighed. "Steven it hurts…"

Hyde grabbed her hand and whispered to her. "Remember that time we went the Reservoir and you stepped on an old beer bottle and it sliced open your foot?"

Jackie nodded through her tears. "Yes…"

"And you we're crying because it hurt so much…and I was trying to get it out for you. You kept telling me just to stop and you couldn't do it…but after awhile, I got you to calm down and we got the glass out and you we're fine. Remember that?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes…"

"Ok then…just pretend it's like that time. And before you know it…Aiden will be out. And I'm sure the first thing he will want to do is be held by his Mommy." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah?"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Yeah…now come on. You can do this Jacks…you can do anything."

Jackie groaned and closed her eyes, building up all the strength she had within herself. Taking a deep breathe, she sat up and leaned against her husbands chest. "Ok…I'm ready now."

Kitty smiled. "Ok Jackie…push!"

Jackie held Hyde's hands tightly and pushed with all of her might. "Ahhh!" She yelled.

Red urged her on. "Come on kiddo…you can do this!"

"You're doing great Jackie." Kelso said. "Here he comes."

"Come on baby…push!" Hyde yelled.

Jackie threw her head back again and screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed harder. Kitty's face brightened. "He's almost here…a couple more big pushes Jackie…you can do this!"

Jackie braced herself and squeezed her eyes shut. "I HATE YOU STEVEN!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed as he heard the cries of a baby coming through his car and leaned down to Jackie. "I love you Jackie…I love you so much."

Jackie started crying. "Oh God…Is it over?"

Kitty wrapped Aiden in a blanket from inside the car. "Yes…it's over."

Aiden was crying and screaming. "Looks like he's got your lung capacity." Hyde teased.

Jackie groaned. "Oh God…he's beautiful."

Hyde could hear the ambulance coming and he smiled happily. "The ambulance is here Jacks. Everything is going to be fine."

Jackie smiled. "Even under all that goo…I know he is going to be beautiful."

Hyde laughed. "He's perfect."

"Bro bro!" Mia yelled from outside the car.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah baby…it's your bro bro."

The EMT's came running over to the car. "Are you ok?" They asked.

Jackie nodded. "Except for feeling the most excruciating pain ever…I'll be fine. My baby is perfect."

The man smiled. "Well let's cut the umbilical cord and take you two down to the hospital."

Hyde kissed Jackie. "Let's go get you checked out baby. And Aiden too."

Jackie looked Hyde. "I'm sorry I told you I hate you."

Hyde laughed. "I'm sure I deserved it. Come on…"

"Steven?" She asked.

Hyde looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered.

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too."  
The paramedics helped get Jackie into the ambulance and they carried Aiden into the ambulance too. Hyde instructed the gang to take

Mia and follow them to the hospital so he could ride in the ambulance. Mia tugged at her Daddy's leg.

"Daddy I come?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her head and looked at the paramedic. "Can my daughter come?" He asked.

"Sure. Come on kiddo…you can sit on your Dad's lap." He said.

Mia smiled and jumped into her Dad's arms. "Meet bro bro?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and showed her her brother as they cleaned him off. "That's Aiden."

"Oh…bro bro…" She whispered in awe.

Hyde smiled. "Can you tell Aiden you love him?"

"Love Aiden." Mia whispered and smiled. "Daddy?" She asked.

Hyde looked at his daughter. "Yes darlin?"

"Love Mia?" She asked nervously.

Hyde smiled and kissed his daughters cheek. "I love you Mia. Always."

Mia wrapped her little arms around her father. "Love."

He smiled and kissed her little nose. "Come on little on…let's get your Mommy and brother to the hospital."

* * *

That night, Hyde came in Jackie's room after she had been all checked out by the doctors. She was sitting on the bed, rocking Aiden back and forth as he began to fall asleep. Mia was walking behind her Dad, holding onto his jeans tightly. Jackie smiled when she saw them and welcomed them into her room. Hyde picked up Mia and placed her on her mother's bed and she smiled at her brother.

"No goo…" She whispered.

Jackie laughed. "Nope. No more goo." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Hyde asked.

Jackie smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired…"

"Well you we're great today baby. Amazing." He said. "I'm proud of you."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't have gotten through it without you though."

He smiled. "I'll always be here Jacks…you know that."

She smiled. "I know. And I love you for it."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too."

"Love me?" Mia asked her mother.

"So much Mia…so much." She whispered.

Mia smiled and crawled over to her mother and looked down at her brother. "Little…" She said holding a finger above his little nose.

"Touch?" She asked.

"Sure. Just be gentle…" She whispered.

Mia touched Aiden's cheek gently. "Soft…"

Jackie smiled. "You are going to be a great big sister."

Mia smiled. "Yes. Big sister." She smiled. "Love you." She whispered to Aiden and kissed his head softly.

"Looks like our family just got a bit cuter." Hyde said.

"And I didn't even think that could be possible." Jackie teased.

Kelso peeked his head into the room. "Hey guys…can we all come in and see Aiden?"

Jackie smiled. "You helped deliver my baby Michael. Of course you can."

Kelso smiled and told everyone to come in. They all gathered around the bed and watched as Mia got to know her brother. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his family and friends. Jackie turned to Red.

"Sorry we missed your fireworks display Red." She said.

Red chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It's more than ok kiddo. As long as you two are ok…that's all that matters."

Fez smiled. "And besides, we can always watch the fireworks on TV." He said flipping on the TV.

Jackie smiled. "Is that good enough?"

"I'd say that this was the best Fourth of July ever." Red said.

Donna laughed. "And once again, Jackie has her baby on a holiday."

Jackie shrugged. "What can I say? My kids are natural born stars. They like to come in when they can get the most attention."

"Like mother like children." Hyde said.

Jackie slapped his arm. "Shut up. I didn't plan this."

Hyde smiled. "All that matters is that you are both safe and healthy."

Jackie smiled down at her son. "We are."

"Well then…Happy 4th everyone. And welcome to the world Aiden." Red said holding up a beer.

"Red…how did you sneak that in here?" Kitty asked as everyone laughed.

He shrugged. "It was easy. They we're all so worried about all the morons who burned themselves grilling or doing fireworks no one questioned me."

Hyde laughed. "You got more?"

Red smiled and pulled out a back of beer. "Who are you talking to son?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Nice guys…real nice. Great impression for the kids."

"Me beer?" Eric asked.

Eric laughed and picked up his son. "Not for a few years kiddo…"

"No. Not ever." Donna laughed.

"Well let's get back to the toasting thing…that was great." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed and everyone grabbed a beer except for the children and Donna and Jackie. "Ok…so happy birthday America!" Hyde said.

"Here, Here!" Red yelled.

They all laughed. "And Happy Birthday son. You're lucky that you had two great people to bring you into this world. Mrs. Foreman, Kelso, thank you for helping Jackie through this. And to my beautiful wife…thank you giving me another wonderful child. You are the best. I love you. So here's to America! And Jackie! Mrs. Foreman, Kelso and my new son, Aiden!"

"Cheers!" They all yelled as the fireworks exploded on TV. No one cared though, they we're having a party of their own

* * *

**You know what to do-Review! Review! Review:D **


	34. Oh But it Feels so Real

**  
**

A few weeks later, Hyde and Jackie and the kids we're back home. One morning, Jackie and Hyde we're in bed when Aiden started to cry. Mia wasn't a crier when she was very little, but Aiden seemed to be. He had a loud mouth just like his mother. When he was wide awake he liked to shriek and laugh which at times they thought to be adorable, and other times they wanted him to be quiet so they could sleep. His crib was in their room for now and Hyde rolled over and noticed Jackie was dead asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead and got out of bed, and picked up Aiden. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch so he was away from Mia and Jackie so they could sleep. Hyde put a blanket on his shoulder so that it was something soft for Aiden to rest on.

"Hey little man…what's with the crying?" He asked.

Aiden's little hands reached up and grabbed Hyde's chin. "Mmmmm…" He mumbled.

Hyde laughed. "Just wanted some attention?" Aiden just peered up at his Dad with wide curious eyes. Hyde smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You have your Mommy's eyes. One blue. One green. Beautiful." He said.

Zeppelin came pitter, pattering down the stairs and jumped on the couch and rested his head on Hyde's free shoulder. Hyde smiled.

"Hey Zep. What are you doing up so early?" He asked. Zeppelin leaned forward and licked Hyde's face and he laughed. "Thanks boy."

Aiden turned towards the dog and grabbed his nose, pulling it gently and Zeppelin yelped. Hyde laughed and ruffled Zeppelin's head.

"Sorry boy…I think he's going to be a wild one." He said.

Zeppelin whimpered and put his paw up to his nose to signal his nervousness. Jackie came downstairs and smiled at the sight before her.

"Am I interrupting the boy's party down here?" She asked.

Hyde looked over at Jackie. "Morning darlin'. What are you doing up?"

She smiled and sat down next to him. "I rolled over to hold you but you weren't there. And I noticed Aiden was gone so I figured he was crying. I'm surprised I didn't hear him."

"You we're tired." He said.

Jackie yawned and leaned forward and kissed Aiden's head. "Suppose so. How's he doing?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "He's good. Just wanted some attention."

"Like always." Jackie teased.

"Yeah…and he mauled poor Zeppelin's nose." He said.

Jackie laughed and reached across Hyde's lap, stroking Zeppelin's head. "Poor boy. You want a treat?"

Zeppelin perked up and started panting. Hyde smiled. "Take that as a yes."

"Come on boy…come get your treat." She said walking into the kitchen.

Zeppelin eagerly followed Jackie and Hyde stayed with Aiden. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard his daughter scream from upstairs.

"Someone come get me!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed. "Coming baby."

Jackie walked back into the room with Zeppelin at her side. "Did I just hear Mia yell?"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. She's up and she wants someone to go get her."

She smiled. "I'll go. Be right back.

* * *

Jackie walked upstairs and into her daughter's room. Mia was sitting up in bed, her hands on the bars staring at her mother matching her famous pout. Jackie smiled and walked over to the crib and picked her up. 

"Morning beautiful girl." She said kissing her cheek.

"Where you?" She asked.

"I was downstairs with Daddy and Aiden." She said.

Mia buried her face in her mother's neck and started to cry. "Forgot me."

Jackie's heart broke for her daughter. "Oh baby…of course we didn't forget you. We just thought you we're still sleeping."

Mia shook her tiny little head. "No…forgot me."

Jackie kissed Mia's cheek. "Baby…are you feeling left out?"

Mia hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. "Yes."

Jackie sat down in her rocking chair and held her daughter close. "I know that Daddy and I haven't spent as much time with you as we normally do. But the thing is, Aiden is very young and he needs a lot of our attention. Just like you did when you we're first born."

Mia sighed. "Miss you."

Jackie frowned and kissed her again. "Well I miss our special time too. I'm sorry you felt left out."

"Love me?" She asked.

Jackie hugged her. "I do love you baby girl. And so does Daddy."

"Love you Mommy…" She said.

Jackie smiled and got an idea. "Hey…how would you feel about a day just for you and me?" She asked.

Mia pulled back and looked at her Mom happily. "Just Mia and Mommy?"

Jackie laughed. "Just us. Daddy can take care of Aiden for the day and you and I can go out. Maybe we can go shopping?" She asked.

Mia smiled. "Yay!"

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast and we'll tell Daddy about our special day. Does that sound good?"

Mia nodded. "Yes Mommy."

Jackie smiled and kissed her little cheek. "Good. Come on. You want me to carry you?"

"No. Big girl." She said.

Jackie smiled and watched as Mia carefully walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She ran over to her Dad and hopped up on the couch.

"Morning." She whispered and kissed Aiden's cheek.

Hyde smiled. "Morning munchkin. What's up?"

"Mommy, Mia have special day." She said.

Hyde looked at his wife and she just nodded her head. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You watch Aiden. We shop." She giggled.

Hyde laughed. "You shop huh? What am I going to do with you? You'll be spending my money just like Mommy."

Mia nodded. "Uh huh."

Hyde smiled. "Well that sounds fun. Why don't you go take Zep into the kitchen and we'll get you some breakfast."

Mia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love."

Hyde smiled. "Love you too munchkin."

Jackie leaned down and kissed Hyde's head. "Mia's feeling a little left out so I want to take her out for the day."

Hyde frowned. "She's so used to us being with her 24/7."

Jackie nodded. "I think that for awhile, until she gets used to her new brother, we should both take her out at least once a week. Just to have alone time with her individually."

Hyde nodded. "That's a good idea."

She smiled. "So you don't mind if I'm gone for awhile today?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nah. Me and the little man can take care of ourselves."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss them both. "I'll feed him before I go and then I'll leave some in the fridge for him."

Hyde nodded. "Sure thang babe."

"Mommy!" Mia yelled.

Jackie smiled. "I'm gonna go get her before she tries to make something herself."

Hyde laughed. "I'll come with you. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, Mia was dressed and ready to go, jumping up and down by the front door. Jackie was upstairs, breastfeeding Aiden. When she was done, she cleaned up and changed and brought Aiden downstairs. She handed him to Hyde. 

"Ok. We should be back in a few hours. If you have any questions, call Mrs. Foreman." She said.

Hyde laughed. "I have taken care of a baby before."

"Yeah. Me!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed and ruffled her hair as she clung to his leg. "Yeah you munchkin. Will you be a good girl for Mommy?"

Mia nodded her head. "Yes."

Hyde laughed. "Good. Now have fun and I'll see you later."

Jackie leaned in and kissed her husband. "Love you baby. Be good Aiden." She kissed his little cheek. "Don't be too much of a handful for Daddy."

Aiden just grabbed his Mommy's face and started crying, realizing she was leaving. Hyde kissed his cheek. "It's ok little man, you'll be with me."

Jackie frowned. "Don't cry baby. I'm just going out with Mia."

But he yelled louder, little Mia started to cry herself and Jackie sighed.

"Mommy…you promise…" She whispered.

Jackie leaned down to Mia. "No. Sweetie…we're gonna go. Don't worry."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Aiden just doesn't want Mommy to leave…but he'll be ok. He'll be fine after you guys leave in awhile."

Mia sniffled. "Leave?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Come on…" Jackie kissed Aiden's cheek once more. "I'll be back later baby boy."

Hyde nodded at her. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry about it."

Jackie picked up Mia and walked out the door so she wasn't persuaded into staying. Mia needed her Mommy for awhile and she wanted to spend some one on one time with her.

Hyde was in the living room as his son wailed for his mother. He went over to the couch and bounced him up and down gently.

"Damn little man…you really do have your mother's lung capacity. Mia never yelled like you do." Aiden just kept screaming.

Zeppelin hid his face under the couch and Hyde laughed. "You're even scaring the dog."

Aiden threw his tiny little fists in the air and cried harder. Hyde stood up and turned on the radio hoping that would calm him. Aerosmith's Dream on rang through the speakers and Aiden slowly began to calm down. Hyde smiled.

"There you go little man. I love your Mom too…but she needed to be with your sister. They'll be back." He whispered to his son. Aiden's cries soon became little whimpers and he relaxed in his fathers arms as he rocked him back and forth. Hyde laughed and sat back on the couch and Zeppelin cuddled up to him.

"Looks like it's gonna be a boy's day…" He whispered.

* * *

At the mall, Jackie was carrying Mia around to all the stores. Mia was looking around in awe much like her mother used to. Jackie laughed and brought her into a baby clothing store and let Mia walk around, Jackie right behind her. 

"See anything you like baby girl?" She asked.

Mia's little hands reached for everything she could find and then stopped on a pink princess dress. "Pretty."

Jackie smiled. "You like that?" She asked.

Mia nodded her little head. "Pretty." She whispered again.

Jackie laughed. "Ding, Ding, Ding! Looks like we have a winner."

"Buy?" Mia asked.

Jackie smiled. "If you want it. Yes…and plus its Daddy's money."

Mia smiled at her Mom. "Princess."

Jackie smiled and kissed her head. "Yes. You are our princess."

"Buy! Daddy's princess." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Yes you are Daddy's little princess. He's going to love this. Come on…let's look around some more."

The girls walked around all the different stores and made more purchases. When they we're done they got back in the car and Jackie drove off to the park. Mia's face lit up when she saw the park and clapped her hands together.

"Play!" She yelled.

"You wanna go play baby?" She asked.

Mia nodded. "Princess Crown?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Sure. You can wear your princess crown. I'll get it."

Jackie put her little crown and boa on and walked her over to the park. She picked her up and put her in the swing for babies and made sure she was securely strapped in. She started pushing Mia who was laughing and clapping the whole way. Jackie took out her camera and started snapping pictures of Mia who was just laughing the whole time. When they we're done with the swing, Jackie took her on the big slide and sat her on her lap and they went down together. She asked another woman to snap a picture of them going down the slide a few times. And when they we're done, Jackie brought her over to the field and they lay down together. Mia was cuddled up to her Mom.

"Love you Mommy…" She whispered.

Jackie smiled and looked down at her daughter. "You probably won't understand much of what I say…but I want you to know something." Mia just looked up at her Mom expectantly. "I know that you seem left out sometimes when Daddy and I are with Aiden. But it doesn't mean we don't love you. We love you very much, and we promise that we will try and spend more time with you now. Aiden needs us a lot because he's not a big kid like you. But you will always be our little princess…we love you."

Mia just smiled at her Mom. "K."

Jackie laughed knowing she didn't really understand her but she just kissed her tiny head. "Come on babe…you wanna go get ice cream?"

"Ows crem!" She yelled, which is what she called it.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah! Ows crem!" She yelled.

* * *

Back at the house, Aiden was set up in his little seat and Hyde was munching on a sandwich, drinking a beer and listening to some Zeppelin. Aiden just stared at his father, his mouth hanging open and Hyde smiled. 

"One day little man…when you're much, much older. I'll crack open a beer for you, and we'll talk about girls. But the thing is little man…you can't be like me. Ok? You can't go from girl to girl when you're older. You gotta respect woman man…there not toys." Aiden just stared wide eyed at his Dad. Hyde laughed. "And one day…you'll meet a beautiful girl who will become your wife. But don't rush into that, you'll have plenty of time. And plus, if you get married to young it will break your mothers heart." He chuckled to himself. "And even though you are younger, I give you full permission to beat up any boy who dares to go after your big sister. That's your job. Protect her from all the bad boys." He winked at Aiden and he just cocked his head to the side. Hyde laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "Good chat kiddo."

The back door opened and Mia and Jackie walked in, Mia was decked out in her princess gear, holding onto a Popsicle as it dripped down her face.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

Hyde turned towards the door. "Well look at you."

She smiled and twirled around in her little princess outfit. "Princess."

Hyde laughed and picked her up. "Yes you are."

Jackie smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hey." He said as she leaned down to kiss her.

Aiden yelled happily when he saw his mother. She walked over to her and picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Did you behave?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep. We we're just having one of many life talks we will have."

Jackie smiled. "That's nice. Did you tell him anything inappropriate?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head and laughed. "Nope." He looked down at Mia. "Did you have fun baby?" He asked.

Mia nodded. "Shopping, and park." She said.

"You went shopping and then to the park?" He asked.

She nodded. "Spend Daddy's money."

Hyde laughed. "I'm sure you did."

Mia looked at her Mom. "Aiden's gift?"

Jackie smiled. "Oh yeah." She put the bag on the table and took out a little Led Zeppelin shirt that matched one that Hyde had. "We bought this for Aiden."

Hyde laughed. "There you go buddy…now you really are Daddy's little man."

"Daddy's little girl?" Mia asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her nose the only thing not covered in Popsicle. "Yes. You are Daddy's little girl. Always."

Jackie winked at Hyde. "Maybe Daddy can take you upstairs and get you cleaned up." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Come on little one…"

Jackie kissed him as he walked by. "Love you."

Hyde smiled and smacked her butt. "Love you too."

Jackie smiled and kissed Aiden's cheek. "What was Daddy talking to about kiddo?"

Aiden just smiled at his mother and she laughed. "Oh you two are going to be trouble."

* * *

Upstairs, Hyde was in the bathroom, cleaning Mia's sticky face and hands. 

"So did you have fun with Mommy sweetie?" He asked.

Mia nodded. "Fun."

Hyde smiled and kissed her head. "Good. You know that Daddy loves you just as much as he did before Aiden was born right?"

Mia just looked at him. "Love?"

Hyde nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I love you little one. You'll always be Daddy's little princess even with Aiden round…and if anyone else comes along Mommy and I will always love you."

She smiled at her Daddy and giggled. "Love!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. Love." He kissed her head and took her out of the tub and put her in some clean cloths, throwing the other stuff in the washing machine.

Jackie peeked her head in Mia's room and saw Hyde playing with her on the ground. "I'm going to put him down for his nap, he's exhausted."

Hyde nodded. "Ok. We'll be here."

Mia started to yawn but tried to pretend she wasn't tired. "Play…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and winked at Jackie. "Or this little one might be in bed too…"

Jackie smiled. "Ok…" She left the room and brought Aiden into their bedroom to his crib.

Hyde rubbed Mia's cheek. "Sleepy girl?" He asked.

Mia shook her head. "No seep."

Hyde laughed. "Its ok baby…you can just take a nap and we'll play when you wake up."

She pouted. "No seep!" But she yawned again. "Seep…"

Hyde laughed and picked her up. "Just take a quick nap, and I'll come get you when you're awake ok?"

Mia just nodded her head tiredly and snuggled into her sheets in the crib. "Seep…"

Hyde smiled and kissed her head, watching her fall asleep. He put her music box on and then shut the door. He walked down the hall and watched Jackie place Aiden into his crib while he stood in the doorway. Jackie smiled at him and pointed to the door. They walked downstairs and collapsed on the couch together.

"Finally…a moment alone with you." She mumbled into his chest as he pulled her to him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I feel like I've barley spent anytime with you since Aiden was born."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I miss you."

Hyde laughed. "I miss you too Jacks. A lot."

She sighed. "But Aiden is great. He's so lively." She laughed.

"The kid can yell…it's a sign of things to come." He said.

She giggled. "You're telling me."

"How was Mia today on your day alone?" She asked.

"She seemed happy. I know it must be hard for her since we we're always with her before Aiden was born. But I think she will get used to splitting the time. And in the meantime, I think that we should do the thing where we both take her out alone once a week." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I think that is a very good idea."

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. "It's been three weeks since Aiden was born."

"The half way point." Hyde said. "Three more weeks and that ass is mine once again."

Jackie pinched him. "Pig."

Hyde groaned and rubbed his side. "Ouch!"

She laughed. "Well you we're being a pig."

Hyde laughed. "I can't help it. You're hot."

She looked up at him and pouted. "Even after two kids? You think I'm still hot?"

"I think you are hotter than ever. I saw you in the shower the other day, have you been working out?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I want to get rid of the baby weight."

"Well you look amazing." He said honestly.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I was talking today with Aiden about being in a relationship when he was older." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Oh really?"

Hyde laughed. "Yep."

"What did you tell him?" She asked.

"I told him not to be like me. Not to be a player and to respect woman. And one day he would find a wonderful woman he would want to marry." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Many, many years from now."

Hyde laughed. "Yes. Many years from now. But if he's as lucky as me, he'll find the perfect woman."

Jackie smiled. "If he's lucky."

Hyde laughed. "Right. And I told him to kick all the guys' asses who went after my little princess." He said.

Jackie laughed. "You are gonna terrorize those innocent boys."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Please. No boy is innocent. They all are after the same thing…and they are not getting that from Mia."

Jackie laughed. "You know, eventually you will have to let her go."

Hyde shook his head and held her tighter. "Nope. Not until I die…then she can get married."

Jackie shook her head. "No…you will want to be the one to walk her down the aisle. When the time is right…she'll be ready and so will you."

Hyde sighed. "I don't want to think about a guy taking Mia away from me."

Jackie smiled. "And I don't want to think about it either…but one day our kids will grow up and find someone to complete their lives. Just like we completed each others lives. And they will get married…and we'll be heartbroken just like Mrs. Foreman was. But I think it will be ok."

Hyde smiled. "I guess your right."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm always right."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

She laughed. "I can't wait to see what they grow up to be like."

"Me either…" He said. "All I know though is that they are going to have a hell of a better childhood then we both had."

Jackie nodded and shuddered at the thought of their own childhoods. Hyde held her closer. "Yes they will."

He kissed her head gently and rubbed her back. "He'll never hurt us again." He whispered.

Jackie closed her eyes and held onto her husband tightly. "I know that."

Hyde kissed her head again. "I forgot to tell you, the police called."

Jackie looked up at her husband. "Why?"

"They found the man who killed Aiden's family." He said.

Jackie smiled. "They did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they put him in jail for life. Same prison as your Dad. Maybe they can be a couple in there." He joked.

Jackie cracked a small smile. "Yeah…that's good though. You kept your promise to Aiden."

"I had to." He said. "He saved my family's life."

She kissed his chest gently. "I never want to feel that pain again." She whispered. "The pain of almost loosing you and our children. Never again Steven…"

Hyde lifted her chin with his thumb. "And we will never feel that pain again. I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt us."

Jackie leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. "God I love you."

Hyde held her close. "I love you too."

She smiled and stroked his face. "We did it Steven. We succeeded in having the perfect family." She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "Yes we did."

"After everything we've been through…we made it to this point." She said. "Can you believe it?" She asked.

Hyde held her face. "Yeah. I do believe it…"

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course you do."

"Hey, I knew I wanted you when I saw you." Jackie raised an eyebrow. "It just took me awhile to admit it."

"Well…I'm glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass." She teased.

Hyde laughed and started tickling her sides as she began to laugh, it echoed through the room as he nuzzled her neck and whispered. "Me too babe. Me too…"

* * *

**You know what to do. Review Review Review:D  
**


	35. Lyin' Here With No One Near

**So this is kind of a short chapter. But its kind of just a lead up to many chapters to come. Read and find out what will happen. :D Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

By September, the Hyde family was in the groove of how to mange their time together. Hyde worked everyday except Saturday and Sunday. The weekends we're family time and they did practically everything together. They had also learned how to balance time between both children so neither of them felt left out. But each Monday morning, Jackie took Mia out for their special day and Kitty watched Aiden. And every Saturday afternoon Hyde took Mia to the park. One Friday, Jackie was downstairs feeding the children when Hyde came downstairs dressed and ready for work.

"Morning." Hyde said dropping a kiss on Jackie's forehead.

"Morning sweetie. There is coffee in the pot and some eggs in the pan for you." She whispered.

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe. How are the munchkins this morning?" He asked.

"Mornin Dadda." Mia said as Jackie fed her some food.

Hyde laughed. "Morning munchkin."

"Work?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yes baby. I have to go to work."

"Park?" She asked.

"Yes. We're going to go to the Park tomorrow." He said.

Mia clapped her little hands together. "Yay!"

Hyde smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her little head. He put his breakfast on the table and then turned to Aiden's seat that was propped up on the table.

"Morning little man." He said rubbing his stomach.

Aiden just stared up at his father, wide eyed like always not wanting to miss a thing. Jackie laughed. "He really is going to be a troublemaker."

Hyde shrugged. "Just like his old man. That's nice."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "And when we get called in for parent conferences everyday at school? How will you deal with that?"

"By giving my son a high five for his achievements." Hyde smirked.

Jackie smacked him in the stomach. "Steven!"

Hyde laughed. "Depending on the damage he did…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless."

"I believe that's what you said when I told you I never wanted to get married. But I proved you wrong didn't I?" He teased, tickling her sides.

Jackie glared at him. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

Hyde laughed. "Yes dear."

Jackie just giggled and went over to get some juice. "Are you working late tonight?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "I shouldn't be. Why?"

"I was thinking of inviting Donna and Eric and the kids over for dinner." She said. "We haven't hung out with them that much since the Katherine and Aiden we're born."

"Yeah that would be fun. And it will give the kids some time to hang out." He said.

She smiled. "Good. I'll call her in a little bit."

"Sounds good." Hyde took another sip of his drink. "Alright. I'm outta here. Have a good day guys." He leaned forward and kissed both his children goodbye.

"Have a good day at work baby." Jackie said as she walked over to kiss him.

"Will do. See you later." He said kissing her again.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too Jacks." Hyde winked as he walked out to his car to leave.

* * *

Jackie smiled after her husband and returned to her children and get ready to face the day. An hour or so later, she picked up the phone and dialed Donna and Eric's number. 

"Hello?" Donna said.

"Hey Donna its Jackie." She said.

Donna smiled. "Hey friend. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

Jackie laughed. "I know the feeling. That's why I called actually. How are the kids?"

"A handful." Donna said laughing. "How are yours?"

"The same." Jackie laughed. "But Steven and I we're talking and we miss hanging out with you and Eric. We wanted to know if you guys would want to come over for dinner tonight with the kids."

Donna smiled. "That would be fun."

"Great. It will give the kids some time to play with one another and us some time to catch up." She said.

"Great. What time do you want us to come over?" Donna asked.

"Well Steven usually works until seven, but you are more than welcome to come over earlier if you want." She said.

"I'll come over and help you cook dinner if you want. What we're you thinking about making?" She asked.

"Well I know that Steven and Eric love mashed potatoes and chicken, like Kitty used to make. I was thinking about doing that." Jackie said.

Donna smiled. "Aw, a woman who likes to please her husband."

Jackie laughed. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Sure. I'll come over around five-thirty to help you. Eric gets out of work at six so he can just meet us there." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Great!"

"You know we should do this more often." Donna said. "You know, switch between houses each week. That way we don't loose touch with each other."

Jackie nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

"Good. Well I'll see you later?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yup. See you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Donna said as they both hung up.

* * *

At Groove's, Hyde was ringing up a few people at the front desk when W.B. came in. He looked around and was pleased at what he saw happening around him. When the customer's we're gone from the register, he walked over to his son. 

"Things are looking great here Steven." W.B. said smiling.

Hyde nodded. "Thanks W.B." He said. "What brings you to the store?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to catch up with you. How are Jackie and the kids?" He asked.

"There great. Mia gets more talkative each day, and Aiden is as lively as ever." He said smiling.

W.B. smiled. "He's a cute kid. Both of them are." He paused. "I was actually coming by to talk to you about something."

Hyde nodded. "Sure man. What's on your mind?"

"Steven the store is doing great…and I know that with two kids, a family to support. I'm sure you could use more money." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Sure."

"How would you feel about opening another store on the other end of town?" He asked.

Hyde's eyes widened. "Another store?"

"Yeah. Kids from all over town are coming here to buy records. And I figured that you could make more money if you make another store up on the North end of the town as well. You would me manager of both stores." He said.

Hyde was shocked and surprised but happy. "Wow. W.B. I don't know what to say. That would be great!"

W.B. smiled. "Good. I was hoping you would like the idea."

"When would we start setting up the new store?" He asked.

"Well Angie is going to be in town for a few months. She agreed to set up the new store while you continue to work here. Then when they are both up and running you can be in each store every other day." He said.

"Would I still get Saturday and Sunday off?" He asked. "I don't want to loose spending time with the kids and Jackie."

W.B. nodded. "Yes you would still have the weekends off. That would be working you to hard. But of course we're going to need to hire some more workers to keep up the demanding schedule." He said. "But I think we can handle it. And it will be great business and great money income for you and me."

Hyde smiled. "That will make Jackie happy."

W.B. laughed. "So you are up for the idea?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah man. I think it's great!"

W.B. smiled. "Good. We'll talk more on Monday about it ok?"

Hyde leaned forward and shook W.B.'s hand. "See you then."

* * *

That night, Donna and Jackie we're in the kitchen cooking while Eric watched the kids in the living room as they played together. Hyde walked in the kitchen side door and crossed over to Jackie taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. 

Jackie smiled and pulled back. "Well it's good to see you to baby."

Hyde smiled at her. "I have great news!"

Jackie smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"W.B. wants to open a new store on the North End!" He said.

Jackie's face displayed a huge smile. "Oh honey!" She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations! That's great!"

He put her down and she kissed her again. "I know! I can't believe it. I mean you we're worried about money problems but with the new store we'll be doing great!"

Jackie smiled. "I'm so proud of you Steven."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks baby."

"Yeah Hyde that's great." Donna said hugging him. "Congrats!"

Eric peeked his head in the doorway. "Do I hear Hyde's voice?"

"Hey man! I'm opening a new store!" He said.

Eric walked into the room with Katherine in his arms. "Congrats man! That's great!"

Hyde smiled. "Thanks. I just can't believe it. W.B. said that the store was doing so good he thought the town needed another one."

Jackie smiled and kissed her husbands cheek. "Honey I'm so proud of you. This is great."

Hyde smiled and kissed his wife. "Jackie, the money we're gonna have is going to give you everything you ever wanted."

Jackie smiled and held Hyde's hand. "I already have everything I want Steven."

Hyde smiled. "Well you deserve more…and now you can have it."

Jackie just smiled and hugged her husband. "As long as you're happy…I'm happy."

Hyde smiled and hugged her. "Good. Now where are my munchkins?"

"They are in the living room." Eric said. "Let's go see them."

"This occasion deserves champagne!" Jackie said. "Go in the living room and we'll bring it out for you!" Jackie said kissing her husband once more.

* * *

After dinner and the champagne toasts, the kids we're fast asleep. Luke and Katherine sharing cribs with Mia and Luke upstairs. The four old friends we're sitting in Jackie and Hyde's living room talking and laughing. 

"Man sometimes I can't believe that we're all grown and have kids of our own." Eric said. "It's crazy."

Hyde nodded and wrapped an arm around Jackie. "Yeah. I know how you feel. I never thought I'd be the business or marrying type."

"Lucky for me, you changed." Jackie winked at him.

Hyde smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you doll."

"Can you guys believe that Kelso and Laurie are still dating?" Donna asked.

Jackie laughed. "I knew those crazy kids had something special when he cheated on me."

"Yeah so special you kicked Laurie's ass." Hyde said.

Eric cringed. "I just hope that Kelso doesn't become my brother in law."

"I have a funny feeling he will." Jackie said. "I don't think that anyone else could handle being married to those two."

Hyde laughed. "Who else would want to be married to those two is the better question?"

Jackie smiled. "I think it will be good if they get married. That way they can't spread their VD to anyone else."

Donna laughed. "Yeah but if they got married, I think that Red would murder Kelso."

"No it's not an I think expression Donna…he would murder him. In a very gruesome way." Eric said.

"Or he would finally put his famous 'foot in the ass' expression to use." Hyde said. "Now that would be a fun show to watch."

Jackie shrugged. "Who knows…maybe they really do love each other."

Donna nodded. "Yeah. It seems like they do."

"Besides Steven, if they got married Kelso might stop hitting on me." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah that will never happen."

Eric smirked. "Oh well…I guess something's will never change."

Jackie smiled. "But in a way…that's a good thing. Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days. I mean don't get me wrong…I love my kids. But to be a kid myself for just one more day…" She said shrugging.

Hyde smiled and kissed his wife. "I know what you mean."

"Me too…sometimes when the kids are going crazy, I think about just hanging out in the basement again." Donna said.

"Those we're the days." Eric said laughing. "We had some great times."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah man we did. But we all got lucky…we've got great families."

"Perfect families." Jackie said nudging her husband.

Hyde smiled. "Perfect families."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed her husband. Donna smiled and patted Eric's leg.

"Well sweetie…I think these two needs sometime to celebrate Hyde's job alone." She said winking at her friends.

Eric nodded. "Me too. Let's get the kids and we'll go."

"So you guys will come to our house next Friday?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded. "Sounds good."

Donna pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad you called today. It was good to hang out with you guys again."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. It was. And it's good for the kids to see each other too."

Donna smiled and nodded in agreement. She grabbed Hyde and hugged him as well. "Congratulations again."

Hyde hugged her back. "Thanks Donna."

Eric nodded and hugged Hyde. "Yeah man. It's great. You should be proud. I know we are."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks man. I am proud."

"Well, we're going to get the kids. We'll try not to wake up Mia and Aiden." Donna said.

"Ok. Thanks." Jackie said as she and Hyde picked up their dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

* * *

When Eric and Donna we're gone, Hyde and Jackie resided to their bedroom where Jackie pounced on her husband, prepping him with kisses. The six weeks had come and gone and the two we're back in the swing of their hot nights. Hyde smiled and rubbed Jackie's back up and down. 

"Jacks…" He whispered.

Jackie pulled away from her husband and smiled at him. "Steven…I really am proud of you. You've worked so hard on this store and now it's really paying off."

Hyde smiled. "Thank you baby."

"But I only have one question." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"This will be a lot of work for you. And while I know you can handle it…I just worry that it will take you away from me and the kids. I don't want that to happen." She whispered.

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "W.B. promised that I would still have the weekends off and sure there may be some more work but I promise I'll still be around just as much." He said.

She sighed with relief. "Good."

He smiled and held his wife close. "Jackie just think about what this will do for us. You won't have to go back to work. Ever. And they money I'll bring in will be more than enough for the two kids. We could even move if we wanted to."

"Steven…slow down." Jackie said laughing. "You're a little ahead of yourself."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't even have the store yet and you are talking about what you are going to buy first." She said.

He smiled. "I'm just excited, that's all."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Steven…we don't need to move."

"No. I guess we don't. But we could." He said shrugging.

"I don't want this to change you." She whispered staring at her husband.

"How would it change me?" He asked.

"Steven you're rushing into things here. And I'm happy with the way things are. It will be nice to be financially stable. But we don't need to go crazy and by new fancy things." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Jackie you grew up having lavish things. And that's what you deserve and Mia and Aiden too."

"But I'd rather have a present husband and father of my children than diamonds and new houses and other things." She said. "Ok?"

Hyde smiled at his wife. "You really have grown up."

She smiled. "Well you changed me."

Hyde leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you Jacks. So if you don't want things to change…then they won' change."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Good. Now…I believe I need to congratulate you properly for this new job promotion." She said raising an eyebrow.

Hyde smiled. "Hm…I like the sound of that."

Jackie smiled and slithered her way down her husband's body. It was a long night of celebrating for the two lovers. And as they lay falling asleep Jackie hoped that her husband would keep his promise. As happy as she was for him, she didn't want things to change. She knew what money and success could do to people. She had seen what it had done to her family as a child and that was something she did not want for her children or for herself now. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize how much things would change. And how fast they would be changing.

* * *

******So as you might have guessed...the Hyde family is in for more rocky times ahead. But you know I'm a JH fan at heart. So don't be too worried. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks:D  
**


	36. Only You, And You Can Hear Me

* * *

By the end of October, the second Groove's store was well on its way to being set up. Angie was spending everyday there making sure everything was in perfect condition. Whenever Hyde got a moment away from the store he would run by to check on the new stores progress. Things we're still good at home and Hyde was home just as much as usual but he did seem a lot more stressed. Tonight was Halloween and Kitty had invited them all over for a party that the kids had to be dressed up for. Hyde came tearing into the kitchen while Jackie was putting the kid's outfits together.

"I have to call my Dad." Hyde said as he ran into his office.

Jackie spun around and watched him run past her without even giving her a kiss. "Hi!" She yelled.

"Mommy?" Mia asked her Mother.

Jackie turned back to her daughter. "Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy ok?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "I think so baby. Why don't you go show Daddy your Halloween costume?" She said placing her on the ground.

Mia ran into Hyde's office and he was angrily yelling at someone on the phone. She stopped in the doorway and held onto the frame when Jackie followed her, holding Aiden in her arms. Mia clung to her Mother's leg.

"Angie called that order in weeks ago!" He yelled.

Jackie rubbed Mia's head. "Sweetie come on…we'll show Daddy later."

"But now…" She pouted.

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Hyde yelled into the phone.

Jackie jumped and pushed Mia out of the room and put Aiden in his playpen with Mia. She kissed them both on the head and walked back into Hyde's office and shut the door. Hyde was pacing as he continued to yell at whoever was on the phone. Finally he slammed the phone down and threw a pad of paper across the room.

"Steven…you just terrified your kids." She whispered.

Hyde flung around and stared at his wife. "Well why we're they in here?" He asked.

Jackie stared at Hyde. "It's Halloween. Mia wanted to show you her costume."

Hyde shrugged. "Well you should have waited until I was done with my phone call."

"Well you should have given your family a proper hello instead of storming in here like you did." She said hand on hip.

Hyde put his hands up. "I don't have time for your nagging tonight."

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're right. You don't. You have to get ready for the Foreman's Halloween party."

Hyde sighed. "Great."

Jackie took a step towards him. "You promised Kitty as well as the kids that you would be there." She said.

Hyde looked at her. "Look Jackie…I just have a lot of work I need to do."

"I don't care how much work you have to do." She said determinedly. "You will not break a promise to your children."

Hyde sighed. "Fine. But we're leaving early." He said brushing past his wife.

Jackie stood in the office stunned by what had just happened. What was happening to her husband? What was happening to their relationship? She sighed and just tried to tell herself that he had been stressed. That once the store was opened everything would go back to normal. She sighed and went into the living room and picked up the kids and finished their costumes. Mia of course was a fairy princess. Aiden was a rock and roll star. The little hair that he had was slicked back; he had his Led Zeppelin shirt on with a mini jean jacket and jeans. And to top it all off he had little baby sunglasses on his face that he kept trying to pull off. Jackie smiled and kissed both of their heads. The door bell rang and Jackie answered it, finding Fez and Kyle on the other side.

"Hey guys!" She said. "You look great."

Fez and Kyle came in dressed up as Danny and Kinickey from Grease. Fez was Danny.

Fez smiled. "Well you look great too…but where's your costume?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "I've been getting the kids ready so I haven't had time to get dressed yet."

"Well we'll watch the kids while you get changed." Kyle said.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

* * *

Jackie went upstairs into her bedroom and found Hyde getting changed. She quickly turned away from him and walked into her closet. 

Hyde watched her walk by him and he sighed.

"So you're not going to talk to me now?" He asked angrily.

Jackie looked over at him. "I'd rather not get yelled at so this is just easier."

Hyde laughed. "Whatever."

Jackie looked at Hyde and opened her mouth to say something. Then she just shut her mouth and went into the bathroom to get changed. She leaned her hands against the bathroom sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Tears started to stream down her face and she told herself that this was just a stupid fight. Her husband was not changing for good. Washing her face, she started to apply her make up and fix up her hair. She was going to the party as one of Charlie's Angels and Hyde was supposed to be Charlie. When she was done getting dressed, she walked back into bedroom and walked over to her dresser to put her jewelry on. Hyde looked at his wife when he finished getting dressed. She looked good. She looked very good and he sauntered over to her, put his arms on either side of her body.

"Damn baby…" He whispered.

Jackie shuddered but then put up an angry front. "Steven…don't."

Hyde sighed. "Look I'm sorry…"

"You're not going to use sex to get out of this." Jackie said.

Hyde started kissing her neck. "Jackie…I'm sorry."

Jackie turned around and looked at him. "Steven you terrified your children tonight."

Hyde sighed. "I'm sorry. Ok?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not ok…"

Hyde looked at her. "What can I do?"

"You can promise me that this was just a one time thing. That you are just stressed and this isn't the beginning of some new you. Because if it is, I want nothing to do with it." She said honestly.

Hyde nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I had a bad day. I took it out on you and that was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Jackie looked into those deep blue irises and her heart melted just like it did every time she looked at him. "Steven…"

"I promise…" He whispered. "I promise it won't happen again."

Jackie sighed. "It better not…"

He smiled at her and kissed her gently. "It won't."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whatever you say…Charlie." She said winking.

Hyde laughed and held her tightly. "Come on. Let's have a good night at the Foreman's."

Hyde and Jackie walked back downstairs and saw Kyle and Fez playing with the kids. Mia looked at her Daddy and hid behind Kyle.

Jackie tapped Kyle and Fez's arms. "Let's give them a moment. Meet you in the car?" She asked Hyde.

Hyde nodded and leaned forward and kissed Jackie. "Thanks."

When the three of them we're gone, Hyde sat down in front of Mia and Aiden. Aiden's tiny hand reached for his father's hand and Hyde let him grip his fingers tightly. Mia wouldn't look at her father.

"Hey guys…" Hyde whispered. "You both look adorable."

Mia started to get up and walk towards the door but Hyde picked her up and put her on his lap. She started to cry and yell for Jackie but Hyde kissed her cheek.

"Baby…I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Daddy no love…" She said rubbing her eyes.

Hyde held Mia closer. "No. No that's not true."

"Yell." She whispered.

Hyde kissed her cheek more. "I'm sorry."

Mia looked at her Daddy with a small little pout on her lips and tears in her eyes and Hyde rubbed her cheeks gently. Mia wrapped her arms around her Daddy and he kissed the side of her face.

"I shouldn't have yelled." He kissed her again. "I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive." Mia said.

Hyde smiled. "Good. Then let's go to the Halloween party at Grandmas!"

Mia smiled at her Dad and hugged him tightly. "Love."

Hyde squeezed her gently. "Love you too munchkin. Take me hand so I can carry Aiden's carrier ok?" He said.

Mia nodded her little head and walked out the door with her Daddy. He put her in her seat in the back of the car and made sure Aiden's chair was securely strapped in. Sliding into the front seat he looked over at his wife. She smiled at him and looked back at the kids.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yup. Everything's fine."

Jackie smiled and patted his leg. "Good."

* * *

When they got to the Foreman's, everyone was gathered in the living room. Little Luke was chasing Betsy around. Luke was a little monster and Betsy was a fairy. Little Katherine was a bumblebee. Eric was Luke Skywalker and a very pissed off Donna was Leia. Kelso and Laurie we're sonny and Cher. Kitty was Gilinda the good witch and Red was the devil. Mia ran up to her Grandma and spun around in her dress. 

"Look gammy." She said.

Kitty smiled at the little girl. "Well you look so pretty Mia."

Mia giggled. "Thank you." She whispered before running back to her mother.

Jackie laughed. "You let him dress you up like that Donna?"

Donna glared at her husband. "Yup. But next year I get to choose the costumes."

"And what will you pick to torture him?" Hyde asked.

"I was thinking he should be Peter Pan." Donna said.

Eric groaned. "Tights and all?"

"Hey…you made me put these stupid buns on the side of my head. So yes, you get to wear the tights." She said.

Jackie laughed. "Whatever. All I know is…Steven and I look hot."

"How can you be Charlie though? No one knows what he looks like." Kelso said.

Hyde smirked. "Yeah but you gotta know he's hot. I mean he's got three bad ass chicks fighting for him so therefore he's a pimp. So…obviously I would be the perfect Charlie."

Jackie just chuckled. "Katherine looks so adorable."

"What bout me?" Luke said. "Rarrrrr!" He yelled.

Jackie giggled and kneeled down in front of him. "You are very scary Luke!"

Luke smirked and looked at Mia. "Rarrrr!"

Mia yelped and held onto her Dad's leg. "Daddy!"

Hyde smiled and picked Mia up. "It's ok baby…its just Luke. He's dressed up like you."

"Uggo." Mia said wrinkling up her nose.

Hyde looked at his wife. "Oh she is so your daughter."

Jackie laughed. "Sweetie that isn't very nice. He's just dressed up for Halloween."

Mia looked at Luke. "Uke?" She asked as she called him.

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah."

Mia smiled and looked at her Dad. "Me play Uke?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sure baby. Go play with Luke."

He set his daughter down and let her run around with Luke and Betsy. Kelso leaned down in front of Aiden and smiled.

"Nice. He's a rock star." He said.

"Like father like son." Hyde said proudly.

"Oh you wish Hyde." Laurie said rolling her eyes."

"You know Laurie I think you got the wrong costume. We're they out of cloths at Sluts R Us?" He asked.

Laurie snickered. "Shut up orphan boy."

Jackie stepped in. "Whoa. Laurie…you can't talk to my husband like that."

Laurie smiled. "Be careful Jackie…I did steal your man once."

Jackie laughed. "Steven would never touch you…and once, if I do recall…I kicked your ass. Care to relive that moment?" She teased.

Laurie smiled. "Come on Kelso. Let's go do it in the basement."

"Kick ass!" Kelso said pulling Laurie towards the basement."

Hyde just shook his head and chuckled. "Something's never change."

"Hey dumbass…there's someone from your office on the phone for you." Red said coming in from the kitchen.

Jackie looked at Hyde and he just smiled. "Be right back."

Jackie sighed and watched him walk into the kitchen. The boys dispersed leaving Jackie and Donna.

"So Hyde works really hard huh?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded. "To hard."

"Is everything ok with you guys?" She asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I guess so. He's just been really busy lately. And tonight when he came home he was really irritable. He started yelling at someone on the phone and he scared the kids and we got in an argument about it."

Donna looked at her friend sympathetically. "You think the pressure is getting to him?"

"I'm not sure. But I just hope that it doesn't get any worse. I don't want his job to interfere with family life." She said.

Donna nodded. "Well that is understandable."

"But at the same time…he is so excited about the new store. I know it's a great opportunity for him. I just hope he can balance a family and a job." She said.

Donna nodded. "He loves you. I'm sure he will make it work."

"He better. Or I'll chop his balls off." She joked.

Donna laughed. "I've wanted to do that a few times with Eric."

The two girls just laughed as Kitty came dancing over with her pink frilly dress and a big margarita in her hand.

"Hello ladies!" She giggled.

Jackie laughed. "Hi Mrs. Foreman. I love your costume."

Kitty laughed and curtsied. "Why thank you."

Donna smiled. "Gilinda the good witch huh?"

Kitty giggled. "She has powers! And I plan to use them tonight on Red once you all leave."

Both girls wrinkled their noses. "Mrs. Foreman please." Jackie said. "We don't want to hear about any powers or any other thing you wish to use on your own husband."

Kitty rolled her drunken eyes. "You marry my sons…you hear about my bedroom talk." She giggled.

Donna groaned in disgust. "Ewww."

"What? I had to hear about you two for years!" She said. "God knows you please those boys enough! In fact I've walked in on the both of you! Must be nice to have young bodies…although I'm sure they are different now after two babies."

Jackie pouted. "Steven still thinks I'm sexy."

"Eric thinks I'm sexy too." Donna said feeling uncomfortable.

Kitty laughed. "After I had two babies…Red thought I was sexy. Or so he said…but I think he just knew he couldn't have anyone else again. Otherwise…I'd kill him." She said walking away with her drink.

"Donna?" Jackie asked.

Donna sighed. "What?"

"Steven thinks I'm sexy right?" She asked.

Donna shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You're supposed to say yes Donna! God! You suck at comforting a friend!" She said.

Donna laughed. "Oh and you're perfect at it."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

Hyde walked back into the room and sighed. "Hey Jacks…that was Angie. She's having problems down at the new store."

Jackie looked at her husband. "Steven no…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But she's freaking out. I gotta go."

"Steven…" She begged. "Please. Stay." She said holding onto his hand.

"I'll meet you back at the house later." He said kissing her temple. "Steal some of Kitty's candy too. I want some."

"Steven…" Jackie said.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry. But I gotta go." He said kissing Mia and Aiden.

"Where go?" Mia asked.

"Daddy has to go see Auntie Angie. I'll see you later munchkin ok? Be good." He said.

Mia walked over to her mother with tears in her eyes. "Daddy go?"

Jackie leaned down and picked Mia up and sighed. "Yeah…sweetie he had to go."

Mia pouted. "Why?"

Jackie looked out the window and saw her husband speed out of the driveway. "Because Daddy is a workaholic now."

Mia just looked at her Mother. "Huh?"

She sighed. "Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go back and play with Luke and Betsy."

Fez walked over to her. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

"We'll give you a ride home later." He said. "Betsy has a car seat in our car too so Mia can use hers and Aiden is already in his."

Jackie nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Donna put an arm around her friend. "Come on…let's go raid Mrs. Foreman's candy stash."

Jackie smiled. "Ok."

Kyle walked over to Fez. "What's up with Hyde? I mean I don't know him that well but he's been different lately."

Fez sighed. "Yeah. He has. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid again."

"You mean like cheat on her?" He asked. "Again?"

Fez sighed. "He better not. Because if he does, and Jackie doesn't kill him…I will."

Kyle nodded. "I think everyone in this room will."

Fez looked back at Kyle. "No…he won't. At least I don't think."

"I think you should worry more about them growing apart because of the job. I don't think he would have time for another girl. He barley has time for his own family as it is." Kyle said.

Fez shook his head. "Some people just don't see how good they actually have it."

"Until it's gone…" Kyle said.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with Hyde tomorrow." Fez said.

Kyle nodded. "Good idea Fez."

Fez smiled. "Come on…let's go play with the kids."

Kyle smiled. "Watch you guys! Uncle Fez and Uncle Kyle are coming to get you!"

The kids looked back and started laughing and yelling as they ran from their favorite Uncles.

* * *

Hours later, Jackie had devoured most of the candy in the bucket as she sat with Donna at the kitchen table. Red came over and scoured down at the bucket and looked at Jackie who was visibly upset.

"Hey Donna…do me a favor?" He asked.

Donna nodded. "Sure Red…what is it?"

"Scram." He said.

Donna took the hint. "Right…I'll be in the living room. I'll check on Aiden, Jackie."

Jackie just grunted. "Fine."

Red sighed and sat down across from Jackie. "What's on your mind kiddo?"

She sighed. "Does Steven think I'm sexy?"

Red chocked on a piece of candy. "That's not what I was expecting."

Jackie sighed and pushed the candy wrappers away. "I'm sorry…its just he's been so busy lately. And I feel like he doesn't want me…although he did say I looked hot today."

Red looked at Jackie. "This is uncomfortable."

Jackie pouted. "I'm sorry! I'm just worried…"

Red smiled and patted Jackie's shoulder. "Steven is just experiencing success right now. He's never had it as good as he does right now. He has a great job and its expanding. And he has a great, supportive family. Everything seems perfect to him right now and he hasn't learned how to balance it all."

"So you don't think it will affect the family?" She asked.

Red shrugged. "I'm not going to lie…to a certain extent it will. But Steven is a smart boy. He'll figure out how to fix it."

Jackie smiled. "Good."

"You feel better?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

Red smiled. "Good. Now stop eating the damn candy! I'm running out for the damn kids. And when I run out…they egg my damn house!"

Jackie laughed. "Sorry. I'm officially done with the candy…in fact I think I'm going to be sick."

Red rolled his eyes. "I let the whole you having your water break on my porch go…you couldn't help that. But if you blow chunks on my kitchen floor…you might not be allowed here for awhile. This is where I eat damn it!"

Jackie smiled and stood up. "Then I will refrain from doing so sir."

"Good…now go check on your kids. I need to tend to my drunken wife." He said sighing.

The door flew open and Kitty came in dancing around with her magic wand. "Oh I love being a good witch! Watch Red! Watch!" She said as she floated around the room.

Jackie laughed. "And now would be about the time to take the kids home…this may scar them for life."

Red nodded. "Good plan."

Jackie walked into the kitchen and saw Aiden was fast asleep and Mia and Luke we're curled up on the couch both falling asleep slowly. She laughed and walked over to Fez and Kyle.

"Hey…I don't want to rush you. But the kids fell asleep. I think I should take them home now." She said.

Kyle nodded. "That's fine. We have another party to go to anyway."

Fez smiled. "Yes. It shall be my first gay Halloween party!" He said.

Jackie laughed. "Well good for you Fezzie…"

"Come on…I'll pick up Mia for you." Kyle said.

They picked the kids up and brought them out to the car and strapped them both in. Driving up to her house, Hyde's car wasn't in the driveway yet. Jackie sighed and picked up Aiden's carrier and Kyle brought Mia into the house.

"Just put her in her crib and I'll change her." Jackie whispered.

"You going to be ok alone?" Fez asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for bringing us home."

Fez kissed her cheek. "Anytime. Call me tomorrow ok?"

Jackie nodded and kissed Kyle's cheek. "I will. Have a good time at your party."

They smiled and left the room. Jackie placed Aiden's carrier on the ground and picked up the sleepy Mia, bringing her over to her

changing table. Mia could barley keep her eyes open as her mother took of her costume.

"Seep princess…" She said.

Jackie smiled. "No sweetie…you gotta put your jimmies on. You'll be more comfortable."

Mia yawned. "Daddy home?"

Jackie shook her head. "Not yet baby."

"When?" She asked.

Jackie smiled and slipped on her pajamas and picked her up. "You'll see him when you wake up sweetie."

Mia yawned. "Oh…nigh Mommy…"

"Night baby girl." She said kissing her cheek as she put her in her crib. "I love you."

"Love Mommy…" Mia whispered as her mother tucked her in.

Jackie smiled and placed a kiss on her head again and then went over to pick up Aiden. She brought the carrier into her room and quickly changed him into his pajamas. He fussed a little because he was exhausted but as soon as she put him in his crib he went straight to bed. She smiled and petted his head gently. Jackie went into the bathroom and quickly changed out of her own costume and got ready for bed. Slipping into her bed, she looked at the clock. It was 10:45 and Hyde wasn't home. She sighed and lay awake for awhile before sleep consumed her. When Hyde got home it was around midnight. He crept into the room and changed into his own pajamas. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Jackie leaving a kiss on her cheek.

Jackie stirred and her eyes opened gently. "Steven?"

Hyde smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Hey…sorry I'm so late."

She yawned and looked at the clock. "Wow…you are late. Is everything ok?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Angie just forgot to order some materials for the store." He said.

Jackie nodded and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Oh…is that what you we're fighting about with some on the phone earlier?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She thought she had ordered it…but she didn't."

"Like the bins…" She said smiling.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. Like the bins…but the milk crates worked well."

"Yeah…Donna just had to make out with the milk man for them." Jackie said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Hyde smiled. "Better her than you."

"Damn right." Jackie yawned as she snuggled up to her husband.

"How was the rest of the party?" Hyde asked as he rubbed her back gently.

Jackie shrugged. "It was fine. I ate most of Kitty's candy but she was to drunk to notice."

Hyde laughed. "Nice."

Jackie sighed and her eyes opened, not meeting his as she rested her head under his chin. "It would have been better if you we're there. The kids missed you." She paused. "I missed you."

Hyde sighed. "I know. I'm sorry…"

Jackie looked up at him. "It's ok…I just feel like you've been so busy lately. And I know there is a lot going on at work. I just don't want it to interfere with this family."

Hyde shook his head. "It won't. I promise."

Jackie nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Good."

Hyde studied his wife. "Is there something else bothering you?" He asked.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, biting her lip.

Hyde looked at her. "I can just tell…what is it?"

Jackie sighed. "Steven do you think I'm sexy?"

Hyde laughed at the absurdity of the question. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's just a question that needs a yes or no answer." Jackie said. "So. Do you?"

Hyde smiled and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. "Yes. Most definitely yes."

Jackie smiled shyly. "Even after two kids?"

Hyde nodded his head. "I think you are sexier than ever."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good…"

Hyde smiled mischievously. "In fact…let me show you just how sexy I think you are."

Jackie laughed. "Ok Charlie…"

Hyde laughed. "Oh yeah…my own personal Angel."

"Willing to do whatever her boss tells her to do…" She said winking.

Hyde smiled. "This is going to be a good night…"

Jackie chuckled and wiggled down Hyde's front side. "You have no idea."

Hyde just smirked as his wife playfully tickled and teased him. He made a mental not to make more time for his family. He wouldn't let this new store interfere with his relationship with his wife or his children. Or at least…that's what he told himself.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do-Upnext...It's Mia's birthday. But will Hyde be around for it? Look out for an update soon. But first...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	37. When I Say Softly, Slowly

* * *

A month had passed and the store still hadn't opened yet. It was scheduled to open on December 7th but Jackie was wondering if it would ever actually happen. Hyde spent more and more time going back and forth between both stores and less and less time at home with the family. Mia's attachment to her father had lessened and she grew closer to her mother and Aiden. November 24th was just a day away and that was Mia's birthday. Of course Thanksgiving didn't fall on her birthday every year but that was fine. Jackie had planned a big party for Jackie with all the gang and Jackie knew that if Hyde didn't make it to the party…there would be hell to pay. Jackie was busy cooking for the party when Hyde came in, late as usual. It was 9:30.

"Hey." Hyde said. "Kids in bed?"

"Yup." Jackie said casually.

Hyde crossed the kitchen and kissed Jackie's head. "Any dinner left?"

Jackie turned and looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Fridge."

Hyde nodded. "Great. I'm starving. Casey was going to order from that new deli…but we just ran out of time."

Jackie stopped for a second. "Casey?"

Hyde looked back at Jackie threw a mouthful of pasta salad. "Oh…yeah she's my new secretary. W.B. hired her because he thought I had too many responsibilities."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok…"

Hyde looked at his wife. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious…how long has she been working with you?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Dunno. Like a week maybe?"

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "A week huh?"

Hyde sighed and put the plate down. "What…you're not jealous are you?"

Jackie laughed. "No. I'm just curious as to why you didn't tell me about her until now."

Hyde shrugged. "I guess it didn't come up."

Jackie bit her tongue and turned back to Mia's cake. "Right. It didn't come up."

"Anyway. Is everything ready for Mia's party tomorrow?" He asked.

Jackie sighed and moved past her husbands wandering hands and opened the fridge. "Almost."

Hyde looked at his wife. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Jackie looked up at him. "Did you buy Mia's present like I asked?"

Hyde grimaced. "Shit."

Jackie sighed. "I take that as a no."

Hyde walked over to her and tried to take her hand. "I'm sorry. It's just that Casey and I got so-" He started.

Jackie pulled her hand away. "Casey and you…right. Forgot about her." She sighed and walked over to the counter to get her pocket book.

Hyde walked up next to her. "I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"You we're supposed to pick it up today." She said looking up at him.

"But I forgot…I'm sorry. Ok?" He said.

"Steven I haven't asked you to do anything for Mia's party other than get her present. And you couldn't even do that." She said. "All Mia wanted was the doll she saw at the store the other day. And if we can't get it for her tomorrow…she'll be crushed."

Hyde sighed. "I know…I'll talk to her."

"Wow that'll be a nice change." Jackie said.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have barley talked to Mia in over a month." Jackie said. "After Halloween…you said everything would go back to normal. And it didn't…you're gone more than usual. Do you remember the last time you really talked to your daughter? Or held your son?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Not off the top of my head no." Jackie went to move but Hyde caught her wrist. "But that's because they are asleep when I come home…and I have to rush out of the house in the morning."

Jackie sighed and raised her hand to rub her temple. "Steven…I'm exhausted."

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah…I am too. Casey and I did so much work today."

Jackie felt the blood rush to her head. "Yeah…Casey…"

Hyde looked at her. "There's nothing going on with me and her if that's what you think."

Jackie shook her head. "I never said there was anything going on."

Hyde shrugged. "Then I don't see why you are getting so upset?"

Jackie just smiled. "I'm not upset Steven. I'm not. I'm just tired…and I want to go to bed."

"Oh…well I thought we could-" He said taking a step towards her.

"No. I just…I have a lot to do tomorrow. And I need you to go get Mia's present in the morning. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Jackie said walking out of the kitchen.

Hyde stood in front of the counter and watched his wife walk away. He sighed and walked over to the fridge to get the rest of his dinner. He had no idea what was going on with his wife.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up early to find Hyde dead asleep. She sighed and walked down the hall to go get things ready for the party. However, Mia was sitting up in bed, watching the door for someone who would walk by.

"Momma!" She yelled.

Jackie stopped and peered into her daughter's room and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the birthday girl!" She said walking over to her.  
Mia smiled. "Birfday girl!" She said.

Jackie laughed. "Close enough."

Mia held her arms out to her mother. "Up."

Jackie smiled and picked her up and hugged her tightly, kissing her face. "I love you sweetie."

Mia smiled and held her Mommy close. "Love Mommy."

Jackie smiled. "You want to go downstairs and watch Mommy set up for the party?" She asked.

Mia nodded. "Just us?"

Jackie nodded. "Yup."

Mia nodded her head quickly. "Yes!"

Jackie smiled and walked Mia down the stairs and set her up in her chair. Mia watched adamantly as her mother began to frost her birthday cake. Her mouth watered and Jackie laughed, putting a little bit of frosting on her finger to feed to her. Mia smiled and licked it off her mother's finger.

"Mmmm." She said.

Jackie laughed. "I'm glad you like it. But you have to wait until later for the rest of it ok?" She said.

Mia pouted but nodded her head. "Yes."

The kitchen door opened and Hyde walked in carrying Aiden. "Morning." He placed a kiss on Jackie's head but she barley reacted, just threw him a sideways glance. Hyde shrugged and put Aiden in his own seat and walked over to Mia and bent down and kissed her head. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

Mia smiled quietly. "Thank."

Hyde smiled. "Daddy has to go run an errand but he'll be back later ok?" He asked.

Mia's face flushed. "Daddy go." She said.

Hyde just nodded. "Yup. I'll be back later."

Mia didn't say anything just turned back to her mother. Jackie looked at Hyde and he just smiled and grabbed his keys. He left out of the kitchen door and Jackie cleaned off her hands and walked over to Mia. She bent down slightly and stared at her daughter as her son just stared after the two wondering what was going on.

Jackie took a deep breath. "You ok?"

"Daddy go…on my Birfday…" She whispered.

Jackie sighed. "He'll be back."

"No won't." She said. "Never home…"

Jackie leaned forward and kissed Mia's head. "I promise…Daddy will be back. He said so." She said. "And besides…the party is in a little bit and everyone else will be here. I bet you won't even notice Daddy being not here."

Mia smiled slightly. "Ok…"

Jackie winked at her daughter and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."

Mia smiled as her mother picked up Aiden to feed him and just wondered where her Daddy went every time he left the house.

* * *

A few hours later, Hyde still wasn't back yet and Jackie was starting to get irritated. The guests had arrived and the kids we're playing in the living room. Jackie was in the kitchen preparing some food and Kitty and Donna walked in the kitchen slowly. They saw how frazzled Jackie was and Kitty looked back at Donna and nodded her head. 

"Sweetie…is there anything we can help you with?" Mrs. Foreman asked.

Jackie looked up quickly. "Oh. Um…I don't…I don't-" She started to say but she burned her hand. "Shit!"

Donna walked over. "Jackie…where's Hyde?"

Jackie looked up at Donna and sighed. "How the hell should I know?"

Kitty patted Jackie's back. "Sweetie…are you two having problems?"

"He's never home." She said biting her lip. "He works. All the time…the kids barely know him. I don't even know him anymore…and now he has this secretary. Casey."

Donna looked at Kitty nervously. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Jackie nodded. "It doesn't do any good. He doesn't realize that there is a problem here…I'm trying to be helpful. I know that he has a lot of work to do…but…this is getting out of hand."

Donna sighed. "I could kick his ass. Would that make you feel better?"

Jackie laughed. "A little bit…"

Kitty smiled. "Well we'll help you sweetie. Let's focus on the party today…and we'll fix your problems with Steven later."

Jackie nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

An hour later, Hyde still wasn't home and Mia was getting impatient for her cake. Sighing, Jackie walked into the kitchen and put the candles on the cake. She lit them and brought it out to the living room and everyone started to sing to Mia. Mia looked around and noticed her Daddy still wasn't home. She pulled at her mother's leg and Jackie looked at her.

"What is it sweetie? Are you going to blow at the candles? Or do you want me to help?" She asked.

"Where Daddy?" She asked, tears prickling in her eyes.

Jackie sighed and looked around the room as everyone looked on. "Sweetie-"

"Promise be here." She said.

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Mia…Daddy is-" But Mia burst out in tears. Jackie sighed and picked her up from her seat.

"Sweetie…please stop crying. It's ok."

Mia wrapped herself around her mother and sobbed into her shirt. Jackie rubbed her back and mouthed to her friends. "I'm going to bring her upstairs."

The gang sighed and watched as Jackie carried the hysterical child up to her room. Jackie sat down in her rocking chair and rocked Mia back and forth.

"Please baby…please stop crying. It's your birthday." She said.

Mia shook her head. "No!"

Jackie just held Mia tightly and rocked her as she cried until eventually, she fell asleep. Jackie sighed and placed her in her crib and leaned down to kiss her head. Changing her shirt, she walked back down into the living room and saw her friends just sitting around. They stood up when Jackie walked in.

"Is she ok?" Donna asked.

Jackie shook her head. "She cried herself to sleep."

Fez shook his head. "Where the hell is Hyde?"

Jackie shrugged. "Well he better be in a ditch somewhere. Otherwise…I'm going to kill him." She said.

Just then the door opened and Hyde walked in, laughing with an attractive blonde at his side. Jackie swallowed hard and clenched her fists. The gang watched in in anticipation, wondering who was going to attack first. Jackie just shook her head.

"Steven…" She said.

Hyde nodded his head. "Hey. Sorry I'm so late. But I ran into Casey downtown and she helped me pick out a few things. But we we're having so much fun at the toy store we lost track of time."

Casey laughed. "Yeah. Steven and I we're playing laser tag." She said giggling.

"Steven?" Jackie said. "She calls you Steven?"

Hyde laughed. "She said that Mr. Hyde…or Hyde sounded weird. So…I figured she could just call me by my real name. Like you." He said smiling.

Jackie just laughed. "Isn't that sweet?"

Hyde looked around the room. "Where's Mia?" He asked.

"She's in bed." She said.

Hyde frowned. "Why? Isn't she missing her birthday party?"

Jackie shrugged. "Well she was so upset that her father wasn't here like he promised she broke down in tears. She cried herself to sleep." She said bitterly.

Hyde sighed. "Oh…I didn't mean to take so long I just-"

"You we're just playing with your secretary." Jackie said. "I know."

Hyde sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Jackie put her hand up. "Don't bother. I don't want you to wake her up and upset her more." She walked over to Casey and stuck out her hand. "Since my husband didn't have the manners to introduce us himself…I'm Jackie. His wife."

Casey giggled. "I know. I saw the picture of you on his desk."

Jackie nodded. "Right. Well…if you would excuse me. I have to go take care of my son." She turned to the gang. "You guys can go. Thank you for coming…but this party is officially over."

Jackie picked up Aiden and took off up the stairs. Hyde watched his wife walk away and watched as his friends gathered their stuff, none of them saying anything to Hyde. He turned to Red.

"Hey…you guys could just-" He started.

Red just looked at Hyde. "I'm going home. Tell my granddaughter I love her and that I said Happy Birthday." He said.

Hyde sighed. "Was it that bad?"

Donna glared at Hyde. "When was the last time you talked to Mia?"

"This morning." He said.

"Really talked to her? Or played with her? Or kissed your wife…" She said.

Hyde sighed. "Donna…don't begin to talk about things you know nothing about."

Donna laughed. "Whatever."

Kelso looked Casey up and down. "Man Hyde…she kinda looks like Sam."

Hyde's head snapped over to Casey who just smiled flirtatiously at him. "No she doesn't." He said.

Fez nodded. "No. She kinda does…tall, blonde, skinny…did I say…skanky?" He asked.

Casey gasped. "Who have you been talking to? And what did they say about me?"

Eric laughed. "Wow…ok this is going nowhere. Come on guys…let's go."

Hyde watched as his friends walked away and out of the house. Casey walked over to Hyde and put a hand on his bicep.

"Steven…I don't think your friends like me." She said batting her eyelashes.

Hyde looked where her hand was and shrugged her off. "Casey…maybe you should go."

"I don't understand why they are so upset? It's not like you and I we're sleeping together…and that's why you we're late for the party." She said shrugging.

Hyde sighed. "Just. Go. I'll see you at the office."

"Whatever you say boss." She said picking up her stuff to leave. "I had fun today." She said winking at him.

* * *

Hyde just nodded and watched her walk out of the house. He took a deep breath and picked up Mia's gifts and walked upstairs to his bedroom where Jackie was feeding Luke. When she saw Hyde she put Luke in his crib as he drifted off to sleep, she put her shirt back on.

"Hi…" He whispered.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Hi."

He sighed. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "Don't apologize to me…"

"It's just…I went to the store to get her the doll. And there was all this stuff there and I figured that I should get her some more stuff. You know to make up for me being gone and Casey and I-" He was interrupted by Jackie.

"Steven buying Mia things won't make up for the time you missed with her." She said.

Hyde sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Steven you should have seen her face today…she should have been blowing out her candles with her parents are her sides. But instead…she was looking for her Daddy. And shocker…he wasn't there." She whispered sadly.

Hyde looked down. "I should have been."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah you should have. Steven…you promised this job wouldn't interfere with this family. And it's tearing it apart. Can't you see that?"

Hyde nodded. "I guess I do now."

"So is it going to change?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "I'll try."

Jackie shook her head. "No. Steven that won't be good enough."

He sighed. "Jackie this store is a big deal."

"And this family isn't?" She asked. "Because if I remember correctly there was a time when you said we we're the most important things in the world to you." She said.

Hyde nodded. "You guys are."

"Well lately it hasn't seemed like that." She said sadly.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie everything I'm doing is for this family…to provide for us. To give you guys a better life…the life you all deserve."

"What we deserve…is a father…a husband who is around for more than an hour a day." She whispered. "Steven I can't raise these kids by ourselves."

He nodded. "We could hire a nanny?"

Jackie laughed. "Just like you hired Casey?"

Hyde sighed. "Casey is a nice girl. You haven't even given her a chance."

Jackie snickered. "Well I'm sorry…I generally don't react to well to tall, skinny, skanky blondes." She said.

Hyde glared at her. "Is this about Sam?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

Hyde laughed. "I thought we we're past this. I thought you we're past this. Past my mistake. But I guess you aren't."

Jackie nodded her head. "I am past Sam. You made a mistake…we worked on it and I forgave you. However, you apparently spend more time with your attractive secretary than your own family. And that is what upsets me."

Hyde sighed. "She helps me a lot at work."

She smiled smugly. "Oh I'm sure she does. But does the work outfit usually call for barley there skirt?" She asked. "I mean it is November."

Hyde laughed bitterly. "This is so like you. Being jealous of nothing."

Jackie threw her hands up in the air. "Right…like I've ever been the jealous one in this relationship? You we're always the one who screwed up because of your jealousy. Want me to recap those moments?" She asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "No thank you."

She nodded her head. "Good. But I am officially done with this conversation. It's obviously going no where."

"So what would you like me to do?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "I want you to go talk to your daughter. Because if you don't…she may never forgive you. And this is a very young age for her to start hating her father." Jackie said turning her back on Hyde and walking out of the room.

* * *

Hyde took a few minutes to coach himself into going to talk to his daughter. He picked up Mia's presents and walked into Mia's room. He looked at her, sleeping in her crib silently. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes looked red around the rims. He sighed and nudged her gently.

"Mia…baby…wake up." He whispered.

Mia's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at her father. "Daddy…"

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey sweetie…I have your presents."

Mia pouted. "No." She curled up in her blankets.

Hyde sighed and leaned down to pick her up and he brought her over to the rocking chair. Mia struggled at first but then gave in and let her Dad hold her. Hyde looked at his little daughter and realized she was growing up so fast. And if he didn't stop and appreciate her…he would miss out on her wonderful life. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to blow out your candles." He said.

Mia pouted. "Daddy go. Always."

Hyde sighed. "Mia…the thing is, I know I work a lot…but it doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm trying to open my new store so that we can have lots of money…so I can get you and your Mommy…and your brother all the things you want."

"Want you." Mia said. "But go." She said. "Always."

Hyde sighed. "I promise that from now on I'm going to try and be around a lot more ok?" He said.

Mia looked at her Dad. "Promise?"

Hyde nodded. "Promise. And this time I'll keep that promise."

Mia sighed. "Ok…"

Hyde smiled thankfully and kissed her innocent little cheek. "You want to see what Daddy got you?" He asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes."

Hyde smiled and picked up the bag. "Well this is actually from your Mommy and me." He said.

Mia opened the present and found a little doll inside. The doll she wanted and her face brightened and she hugged it close.

"Doll!" She said excitedly.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. Doll…"

"Can I play?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. I'll put you in your play pen so you can play with her ok?" He asked. "I'm going to go talk with your Mommy."

Mia nodded. "Ok. Music." She said.

Hyde smiled and kissed her head as he placed her in her play pen and put on her music box so she could listen. He looked back at her again and smiled as she played with her new toy.

* * *

Hyde walked out of the room and downstairs where he found his wife cleaning up. Jackie looked up and saw Hyde and saw the small smile on his face.

"I take it, it went well?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yes. I apologized…I gave her, her present and she understood."

"She probably didn't completely understand." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Probably not."

Jackie just nodded. "Well good." She turned her back to him and went back to cleaning up.

Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch. "Now that I've fixed me and Mia…what can I do for us?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "I don't know Steven…but if we don't do something soon…I'm afraid we're not going to make it." She said sadly.

Hyde's eyes widened. He stared at his wife and held her hand tightly. How bad was this situation? And how had he not noticed. He took a deep breath and prayed to God…this wasn't the end of Jackie and him. He could change…couldn't he?

* * *

**You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Next Chapter...it's Christmas. Has Hyde realized the seriousness of the situation with his family? Or will he drive them farther apart? Look for an update soon. But first...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	38. Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

* * *

Christmas time. A wonderful time for families to gather together and spread a little yuletide cheer. After Mia's birthday, Jackie and Hyde had had a long talk about how bad things we're between them. And for awhile, Jackie thought Steven was changing. That was until the opening of the store got delayed until January and his late nights turned into overnights at WB's which was closer to the new store. Waking up alone, three out of seven nights was a painful experience. Especially on Christmas morning. Jackie rolled over in bed and looked to where her husband should have been. But shock of shocks…he was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialed WB's number. 

"Hello?" A groggy voice said.

"Steven?" Jackie whispered.

Hyde groaned. "Jackie?"

"Steven it's Christmas morning. Why the hell are you at WB's?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "I'm sorry. WB wanted me to work late last night."

"I couldn't set up Mia's new doll house…" She whispered. "I couldn't figure it out."

Hyde groaned. "Yeah I was supposed to do that wasn't I?"

Jackie felt the tears prickling in her eyes. "Yeah. You we're."

"I'll be right home." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Sure you will…"

"Jackie it's not like I wanted to work on Christmas Eve." He said.

"You could have said no. You know that word Steven? You use it with me all the time." She said bitterly.

"Can we have this conversation when we get home?" He asked.

Jackie groaned. "No. We can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to ruin my children's Christmas." She paused. "Oh wait. You probably already did." She said hanging up.

* * *

Jackie got out of bed and changed into something more comfortable. Peeking into Aiden's crib she saw that he was still fast asleep. She walked down the hall and saw that Mia was still asleep too. She walked down the stairs and arranged the presents that she hadn't finished last night. Ten minutes later, the front door opened and Hyde walked in, brushing off the freshly fallen snow. Zeppelin ran to the front door and then saw who it was, and turned his back on him whining gently.

Hyde looked at his wife, busily setting up the kid's presents. "Merry Christmas…" He whispered.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Merry Christmas."

"Everything looks great." He said trying to smile.

"Thank you." She said sadly.

Hyde sighed and took off his coat, hanging it up in the closet. He walked over to her, and sat on the arm of the couch. "Jackie…the thing is, I'm really sorry."

She laughed, remembering the conversation in Donna's room after he cheated on her with the nurse. "Where have I heard that before?" She asked.

Hyde bowed his head. "Its like, I try to be in two places at once. And somehow, I always get tired up at work."

Jackie put a gift down and then turned to her husband. "I noticed."

"I don't like being away from you guys. But WB has put so much at stake with this new store…he gave me this opportunity. I don't want to disappoint him." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Steven I would never take that away from you…I mean this is a wonderful opportunity. I'm so proud of you. But last night, when I was putting the kids to bed by myself…on Christmas Eve…it was too much. I cried myself to sleep, praying to God that you would come through that door and say you would be here now. And you never did…and waking up this morning…I didn't feel happy. You should feel happy on Christmas morning Steven…and I feel like I'm loosing my husband." She said.

Hyde stood up and pulled Jackie closer to him, her arms we're crossed and she wouldn't hold him back but he didn't care. "You aren't loosing me."

Jackie felt the tears prickling in her eyes. "Yes I am."

"Jackie-" Hyde began.

"Well if I'm not loosing you…you are loosing me. And your children." She said.

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "I don't want that."

"I don't either. And I thought we had this conversation after Mia's birthday." She said. "You we're so good after that…and then the delay happened…" She said bowing her head.

Hyde sighed. "If the store had opened on time…I would have been here last night."

Jackie shook her head. "You should have been here last night anyway. Delay or not. It's a holiday Steven…I mean where was WB?" She asked.

"He was at some company party in Kenosha." He said.

"Oh." Jackie said in surprise. "So you we're alone?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nah. Casey was with me." He said.

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Casey. You we're with Casey?"

Hyde nodded. "She is my secretary."

"And where was Angie?" She asked pushing him back.

"She went to Minnesota to meet up with her new boyfriend." He said.

Jackie laughed. "So you we're alone…with Casey. All night…did she sleep at WB's with you?" She asked getting angry now.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie-"

"Just answer the question." Jackie said bitterly.

"Yes…" He whispered shyly.

Jackie chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Well isn't that quaint?"

Hyde sighed. "Jackie nothing happened. She slept in the other guest room."

"I don't care!" Jackie yelled. "A woman has the right to be upset when her husbands over sexual secretary spends the night with him."

Hyde groaned. "You need to get over your jealousy towards her."

"Steven…last time I visited you at Grooves, Casey was practically throwing herself at you when I walked in. She was giggling, and wrapping her arms around you. And you didn't even notice me and the kids for a whole ten minutes." She said.

Hyde sighed. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"As many times as it takes me to believe that Casey doesn't want you." She said.

Hyde laughed. "She doesn't."

"I want you to fire her." She said honestly.

Hyde glared at her. "Jackie I'm not going to fire her because you don't like her. She's a great worker." He said.

"Oh I'm sure she is." Jackie laughed. "You asked me what I wanted for Christmas the other day and I said I didn't know. And now I changed my mind. I want you to fire Casey." She said sternly.

Hyde crossed his arms. "I'm not doing that."

"Fine. Then you are sleeping on the couch tonight. It's not like I'm not used to sleeping alone anyway." Jackie said walking upstairs.

"So you're just going to walk away?" Hyde asked.

"I'm going to wake up my children for Christmas morning. And when I come back downstairs you and I are going to pretend to be happy and in love…because if you ruin this morning…" She sighed. "If you ruin Christmas…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Hyde looked at her. "Pretend to be happy and in love?" He asked. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't love the man you've become Steven. I love the man I married…and you are definitely not him."

Watching Jackie walk away, Hyde felt a mixture of regret and rage all at the same time. He knew that he had been missing a lot lately but he didn't like that Jackie was always attacking him. And Casey…she was a great worker. She did everything he asked her to and more and she was great company when he felt stressed at work. Deep down, he understood why Jackie would feel threatened by Casey but he really didn't think Casey wanted him that way. But the idea of loosing his family…like Jackie had said before…he felt nauseas. Jackie came down the stairs again with Aiden in her arms and Mia holding onto her mothers hand excitedly as she walked down the stairs.

Mia took of running towards the presents. "Yay!" She yelled.

Jackie smiled and kissed Aiden's cheek. "Hold on baby…I'll help you open them."

Hyde knelt down next to Mia. "Merry Christmas baby. You want me to help you with that?"

Mia looked at her Dad and Hyde thought he saw a questioning look on the young girls face. "No. Want Mommy…"

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. "But sweetie-"

"Mommy!" She yelled.

Hyde backed off and took a seat on the couch. Jackie sent Hyde a warning glance as she kneeled down on the ground next to Mia. Setting Aiden down in his play pen, she handed him a little teddy bear she had bought him for Christmas. Jackie picked up Mia and set her between her legs and helped her open her first present. A new dress that matched one that Jackie had. Hyde sat back and watched how his family maneuvered without him and he began to feel like an outsider.

"Do you want some coffee?" Hyde asked standing up.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "No. Thanks."

Hyde nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Mia opened her present and looked up at her Daddy. "Oh Daddy go? Bye." She said.

* * *

Hyde stopped and looked back at his daughter. A month ago she would cry when he left, but now it seemed so normal for her to watch him walk away. He wondered when that had happened. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a scalding hot cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter and rolled his head back and forth, cracking his neck. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Merry Christmas Steven!" A cheery voice said.

Hyde was confused at first. "Who is this?"

"It's Casey silly." She giggled.

Hyde sighed. "Oh hey. Yeah…Merry Christmas."

"I was just calling because I was wondering where you had run off to this morning. I was hoping to have Christmas breakfast with you." She said.

Hyde set his coffee down. "Casey, its Christmas. I am with my family. Where I should be." He said.

"Well I just figured that if you could miss Christmas Eve, it would be fine to miss Christmas morning." She said.

Hyde shook his head. "Well it's not ok."

Casey sighed. "But Steven…" She whined. "I'm all alone over here. In your Led Zeppelin T-shirt…and I'm cold."

Hyde knocked over his cup of coffee and spilled it on himself. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well I found it in your closet while you we're taking a shower last night." She said. "I came in in my bra and underwear because I had nothing to wear." She giggled. "I guess it was a good thing you weren't there…I bet your wife wouldn't have liked that."

"No. She wouldn't have. And you can't be wearing my cloths Casey. It's not right." He said. "I'm your boss…"

"But I thought we we're friends too." She said.

Hyde rubbed his temples. "Casey…don't you have a family to go to?"

She was silent for a moment. "Well…yes…"

"Then why aren't you with them? You are supposed to be with family on Christmas. And I'm with my family…this is where I need to be right now." He said.

"Well I practically feel like you are my family Steven. I mean you are with me more than your family. So…I just thought we could spend Christmas together." She said innocently.

"Go home Casey. And don't call here again. I'll see you on Thursday at the store…and leave my shirt at WB's." He said.

"But Steven-" She said.

"And on Thursday…do me a favor and wear something more appropriate." He said. "No more short skirts. And no revealing tops." He said sternly.

Casey huffed. "Whatever you say Steven…Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." Hyde said hanging up the phone.

He turned around and threw the phone and it swung on its cord as Jackie walked into the room. He straightened up at first.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked.

Hyde was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "Casey."

Jackie looked down and nodded her head. "Oh."

"She was just wondering where I was…I left without saying goodbye." He said.

Jackie smiled weakly. "I was going to make some breakfast. Did you want something?" She asked.

"I'll make it." He said. "It's the least I can do."

"Actually…can you put together Mia's doll house? She saw it in pieces and she wants to play with it." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Oh. Sure…"

"I told Mrs. Foreman we would be over there by noon. So…we can't waste too much time." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok."

Jackie walked over to the stove and turned the burner on. Hyde stood there for a moment and started at her momentarily stunned by how beautiful she was. She had no make up on, her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and a few loose strands hung around her face. She turned and looked at him as she took out the pancake mix.

"What?" She asked.

Hyde walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her gently. "Merry Christmas Jackie. I love you. Even if I haven't showed it lately…I do love you. Very much."

Jackie swallowed hard and turned back to the mix. "I really need to hear that Steven…because lately…I haven't felt that you do love me."

He put a hand on her neck and rubbed it gently. "I do."

She looked up at him quickly. "I love you too…but…things aren't ok Steven. Whether we want them to be or not…things are far from ok."

Hyde nodded. "I know that."

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "I'm not sure. I think I'll have a talk with WB when I go back to work on Thursday. I'll tell him I need more time off."

Jackie nodded. "That would be good…"

"I promise…I won't let us fall apart." He said.

Jackie sighed. "You've promised a lot of things lately…and you haven't kept any of them."

Hyde nodded. "I know."

She shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

He nodded. "I guess so…"

Jackie took a deep breath. "The kids shouldn't be alone…can you-?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure…call if you need anything."

She smiled. "I will…"

* * *

At the Foreman's, the gang was all gathered in the living room after they ate dinner. The kids we're running around with their new toys. The adults, we're gathered around talking and laughing. Hyde was in the corner with Kelso and Eric.

"So Hyde…how are things?" Eric asked.

"Is that your way of asking how Jackie and I are?" He asked.

Eric shrugged. "Donna just tells me that Jackie has been calling crying a lot lately."

Hyde sighed. "I know. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Kelso shook his head. "Yeah man…you've been kind of a prick lately."

Hyde punched Kelso. "Shut up."

"Jackie doesn't even like Laurie…and she's talked to her about it." He said.

Hyde threw his head back and groaned. "I'm going to try and make it better."

Eric nodded. "That's good man…its important. I mean…look at your children." Hyde looked over at Mia who was showing Aiden the toys his grandparents had given him and he smiled. "You owe it to them to make an effort…an effort to fix what you've broken."

Hyde nodded. "I know…"

Kelso smiled. "I want a real family…"

Eric took a sip of his drink. "You have Betsy."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. But I want a wife…and I bought a ring."

Hyde and Eric both turned to Kelso in shock. "What?"

Kelso laughed. "I'm going to ask Laurie to marry me."

Eric's mouth hung open. "My Dad is going to murder you."

"Yeah…and then bring you back to life and kill you again." Hyde said.

Kelso shrugged. "I really don't care. I love Laurie. And I want to be with her."

Eric sighed. "So we're gonna be family?"

Kelso smiled. "If Laurie says yes."

Hyde sighed. "Wow…this is…this is big."

"Very big." Eric said. "So big in fact…I don't know what to do with myself."

Kelso smiled. "Well…I'm going to go take Laurie outside and ask her. Be back in a bit. Wish me luck guys."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Whatever."

Eric shrugged. "Congr…eh whatever."

Kelso rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Geez…thanks for the support guys."

Jackie walked over to Hyde slowly. "Um…Steven?"

Hyde looked over at her. "Hey."

"Um…can you watch the kids? I'm going to go help Mrs. Foreman with the deserts." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. Of course."

She smiled. "Great."

As she was walking away, Hyde grabbed her arm. "So uh…during the fight today…I didn't get to give you your present."

Jackie opened her mouth and then closed it again, peering up at him gently. "Oh…Steven I didn't know what to get you and I-"

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie I've been a dick lately…I don't deserve a present. The fact that you are still here…that is present enough for me."

Jackie smiled. "I could get you something later?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Just uh…here." He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Jackie. "I saw them the other day and I thought you would like them."

Jackie took the box and opened it gently and saw two heart shaped diamond earrings and she smiled. "Oh wow…Steven they are beautiful."

"You sure?" He asked. "If you don't like them I can exchange them for something else. Anything else you want."

She shook her head and smiled at him gently. "No. They are great. Thank you."

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

She smiled and patted his hand. "Merry Christmas Steven."

As she walked away, Hyde took a deep breath and told himself that he was going to fix this. Whatever he had to do…he would fix it. Jackie was the love of his life and he wasn't about to let her go so easily.

* * *

That night, Jackie and Hyde went home with the kids who we're fast asleep in their arms. Putting them to bed, they went downstairs to clean up the gifts and wrapping paper that was thrown around the room. Zeppelin was rolling around in the paper as Christmas music played softly through the room. Hyde tapped Jackie's shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Dance?" He asked.

Jackie blushed. "Steven…"

"Please…?" He pouted. "Just once dance?"

Jackie sighed and put what she had in her hands down and stepped closer to her. It was strange that they had been together for so long and yet, being so close to him at this moment made her nervous. Her stomach fluttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

Jackie looked up at him quickly, and then turned her head to look at a spot on the wall. Afraid to make eye contact with him. "I'm not mad Steven…I'm hurt."

Hyde nodded. "I know…but I'm going to try and fix it now. Like I promised."

"Actions speak louder than words Steven. And until I see some improvement…I can't take your word for it." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I guess you're right."

She sighed. "Like I said…I think we'll just have to wait and see."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so sorry…you know that right?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"I am Jackie…I am so sorry. I don't know why I didn't realize what I was doing to this family." He said sadly. "I should have seen it."

"I told you. Many times…and you didn't do anything." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

She sighed. "I'm afraid that until the stores are opened, and things calm down for you that it won't change."

He sighed. "I'm going to try…I really am."

She looked at him for the first time, really looked at him. "You said that before."

"Jackie I-" He said as there was a knock on the door.

Jackie sighed. "You should get that."

Hyde looked at Jackie and sighed. "I'll just be a minute."

Jackie removed her arms from his neck. "Sure…"

Hyde looked at her again and then went to the door and opened it and found Angie on the other side. She seemed frazzled and Jackie just shook her head. Once again, it would be a long night. Alone.

"Angie? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She walked into the room and shut the front door. "Casey called and told me that measurements seemed off at the store. I think we should go over them."

"Merry Christmas Angie." Jackie said from her spot where Hyde and she had been dancing just moments before.

Angie smiled. "Merry Christmas Jackie. Are the kids in bed?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yup. They had a long day."

Angie nodded. "I bet. Christmas day is tiring."

Jackie sighed. "Well…you two probably have a lot of work to do. I think I'll head up to bed and clean up in the morning."

Angie smiled. "Ok. Goodnight Jackie."

Hyde turned to Jackie slowly. "Honey I-"

She put a hand up and smiled sadly at him. "Hey…you're busy. I get it."

He shook his head. "It's just that it's Angie and I-"

"She's family." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's fine…"

"You aren't ok with this. I can see that…" Hyde said.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I haven't been ok with any of it in months. But…I've lived…and I will now."

Hyde took her hand. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, feeling the tears prickle in her eyes. "Me too."

As she walked up the stairs alone, Angie walked over to the office. Hyde watched his wife walk up the stairs and told himself he would get his work done fast. And then he would go see Jackie…but he knew better. She wouldn't want to talk to him when he went to their room. But if he left Angie…she would be upset too. He sighed and walked to his office and prayed that Jackie could wait a little longer. What he didn't know, was that Jackie was upstairs on their bed. Lying down, clutching her pillow she cried harder than she had in months. She told herself that if this didn't change soon…she had to leave. This wasn't anyway for a person to live…even if they loved someone with all their heart. Sometimes…sometimes love wasn't enough.

* * *

**You know what to do-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks:D  
**


	39. Count The Headlights On The Highway

**Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter. I really appreciated all the Reviews of the last chapter. :D It's great motivation to write as I'm sure you all know. There have been a few people who mentioned my errors and I'm sorry about that. I try to catch them but I am dyslexic so I don't catch everything. I apologize...I'll try to catch more of them but it is really hard. So anyway-Thanks for the Reviews and keep them coming:D **

* * *

By February, the new store was open. However, Hyde seemed to be running between both stores to make sure that they we're both running smoothly. However at home, things weren't as smooth. Jackie tried to remain calm during the process but as time went on, she became less and less patient. The fights between the two, raged on night from night and Jackie was beginning to notice the toll it was taking on her children. And that was something she wasn't ok with. On February 22nd, Jackie made a decision. It was their anniversary and if Hyde wasn't around, she would have to leave. She set up a dinner for the two of them and decided to have a serious, all or nothing talk with him. And if it didn't work…she would have to do the toughest thing she ever had to do. That morning, Jackie was making breakfast when Hyde ran through the kitchen. He kissed Mia and Aiden on the cheek and didn't even go over to Jackie.

As he walked out the door, she sighed and whispered. "Happy Anniversary Steven…"

Mia hiccupped as she ate her food. "Anniv what?" She asked.

Jackie giggled. "Anniversary sweetie."

Mia just looked at her mother. "What that?"

Jackie smiled and pulled up a seat next to Mia in her height chair. "An Anniversary is a date that means something special. For me and Daddy…it is the day we got married. That was today."

Mia just wrinkled her nose. "Daddy go…"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah…He went to work."

Mia frowned. "Mommy sad…"

Jackie put her hand on her daughters face and stroked it gently. "Sweetie…I'm more worried about you."

Mia put her head down. "Mia sad…."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed her head. "Honey, how would you feel about going to live with Uncle Fez and Uncle Kyle?" She asked.

Mia didn't really understand. "Leave?"

Jackie sighed. "Sweetie, things aren't so good here. And I know you don't understand what I'm saying but I think that if Daddy doesn't change…you, me and Aiden will go live with Uncle Fez and Uncle Kyle."

Mia just licked her fingers that had food on them. "Ok."

Jackie felt the tears prickling in her eyes and kissed her daughter. "I love you sweetie. I love you so much."

Mia smiled. "Love Mommy…"

Jackie smiled and ruffled her daughters head. She picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi Mrs. Foreman. It's Jackie." She said.

Kitty smiled on the other end. "Oh sweetie! Happy Anniversary!"

Jackie smiled weakly. "Oh yeah…thanks."

Kitty giggled. "Where is Steven? Drawing you a bubble bath somewhere I hope?"

Jackie sighed. "Yeah. I wish…Steven is at work as usual."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "My goodness…I don't know what has gotten into that boy. I thought for sure that today; he would get his head out of his A-S-S and be a good husband again."

Jackie sighed. "Well…I'm going to make a dinner for us tonight and have a talk with him. Hopefully that will fix things."

"What will you do if he doesn't fix it?" She asked.

Jackie was silent for a moment; she didn't want to tell Kitty she would leave him so she lied. "I don't know yet."

Kitty sighed. "Well…anyway…what did you call for?"

"I was actually hoping that you would watch the kids tonight so that Steven and I could talk. Alone." She said.

Kitty giggled. "Well I would love to take the little ones! You know Red and I love to spend time with them."

Jackie smiled. "Great. Would you like me to drop them off?"

"No. I'll have Red pick them up. When do you want him to come by?" She asked.

"Whenever he is ready. Preferably before dinnertime." Jackie said.

"I'll send him over in a few hours if that's ok with you? Then you can have plenty of time to get things ready." Kitty said.

Jackie looked at her children and smiled. "That would be great. Steven and I have been fighting a lot lately and I think that it will be good for them to get out of the house. I hate to see what our fighting does to them."

"Well sweetie…you and Steven have a strong love. I'm sure that this will work itself out. It just might take awhile…" Kitty said honestly.

"Sooner rather than later hopefully." Jackie said quietly.

"Yes. Well, Red will be over in a bit. Talk to you later sweetie. Call if you need anything else and good luck tonight!" She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman. Bye!" Jackie said as she hung up.

* * *

At the new store, Hyde was pacing his office in the back looking at numbers in one of his books. Casey walked in and sauntered over to her boss. She knew it was his Anniversary but she knew that Hyde was so busy he forgot. She was definitely not going to remind him of it. 

"Hi boss." She whispered huskily.

Hyde looked at her quickly. "Hey."

"Angie said that you we're having problems with the books. "She said. "Anything I can help you with?" She said leaning into him.

Hyde was so wrapped up in the books he didn't even notice how close she was. "The numbers just aren't adding up. Did you send the check for the new bins that Angie ordered?" He asked.

Casey took his hands and pulled him closer to her. "Let me check."

Hyde looked at her hands for a moment and pulled them and let her look at the books. She was leaning forward and Hyde could see down her shirt. He swallowed hard and turned away.

He cleared his throat. "Button that top button." He said.

Casey looked up innocently. "Why?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Because it is inappropriate."

Casey grinned. "But its' bringing in a lot of business out there…" She said pointing to the door.

Hyde looked outside. "Yes well, I don't think my wife would appreciate it if she came in." He said.

"She hasn't done that in months. Is everything ok with you two?" She asked playing dumb. She was well aware of how bad their relationship was.

Hyde glared at her. "Casey…that's not really any of your business."

Casey stepped back. "Whatever you say boss." She watched as Hyde sat down at his desk and closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the chair. She smirked and walked around the back of his chair. She leaned in and stared down at him and he didn't even notice. "But just so you know…I'm here for you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek and Hyde's eyes popped open. _"Whatever…you need."_

Hyde pushed the chair back. "Casey…go to your office."

Casey smiled. "Ok. Bye Steven…" She said as swayed her hips way to much.

Hyde sighed and rubbed his temples. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important today…"

* * *

Back at the house, Jackie was busily making dinner and tending to the kids. She packed bags for them both with everything they would need for overnight. When the doorbell rang, Jackie picked up Aiden and answered the door. Mia ran up behind her and yelled when she saw it was Red.

"Gampa!" She yelled and attacked his leg.

Red smiled and picked the little girl up. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Red. Thanks for coming to get them." She said. "Come in."

Red walked into the living room holding onto Mia. "No problem Jackie. Kitty and I love to spend time with these two. They're great."

"They are, aren't they?" She said kissing Aiden's cheek.

"Go to Gampas house?" Mia asked.

Red nodded. "Yup. We're going to have so much fun."

Jackie smiled. "You be good for Grandma and Grandpa ok sweetie? I'll pick you up in the morning."

Mia nodded. "Ok Mommy. Love you."

Jackie smiled and leaned into kiss her cheek. "I love you too."

"All there stuff is packed up?" Red asked.

"Yup. They should be all set. But call if you need anything else." Jackie said handing their overnight bag.

Red smiled. "I'm sure we can manage. You be more concerned about tonight. And if Hyde doesn't come around…I'll put my foot in his you know what." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks. But I'm not sure that will even get him to wake up." She said sadly.

Red looked at the tired girl. "Jackie…I really thought you two would make it."

Jackie felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "Please Red, we're not even apart yet and you are acting like we're getting divorced."

Red shook his head. "You're right. You two will be fine. Don't worry."

Jackie smiled. "I sure hope so."

"Well, we're off. See you tomorrow." He said.

Jackie handed him Aiden in his other arms. "Ok. You two be good! I love you!"

Jackie stood in the doorway and took a deep breath. She had a lot to do and she just hoped that Hyde wouldn't be home to late. She walked back in the kitchen and prayed that her Steven would come home…she wasn't sure she would make it if she had to walk out on him.

* * *

At Groove's, Hyde was sitting in the backroom at around eight o'clock. He was sitting in his chair racking his brain for some sort of memory. He felt that today was an important day, but he couldn't remember why. Sighing, he pushed his papers aside and put his head back thinking about how the last few months had been. He knew Jackie was unhappy. But the stores we're taking up more time than he had every imagined. The door opened and Hyde looked up to see Casey coming in with some food.

"You've been locked up in here all day. Figured you might be hungry." She said winking.

Hyde shrugged. "What did you get?"

"Went by the Hub and got you a burger and fries." She said. "Is that ok?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. You can just leave it here…"

Casey smiled and set it down beside him. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She said, and then smirked. "Well I mean you always look fine but-"

Hyde put his hand up. "Casey…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You know I'm married…so what are you doing?" He asked.

She blushed slightly. "I just figured…I mean…do you really love her?"

Hyde stood up and glared right at Casey. "More than anything in this world. Her and my children." He said.

"Then why are you never with them?" She asked.

"I work a lot." He said.

"Not really an excuse. I'm sure that Jackie is really upset with you. And I'm just saying…if it doesn't work out with you two, you could ya know…come to me." She said shrugging.

Hyde shook his head. "Casey-"

Brian, one of his workers opened the door. "Hey Boss can you come help me with something?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "We'll finish this talk later."

Hyde got up and walked out of the room. Casey smiled as he left and looked at the clock. She was sure that if Hyde didn't get home within the next few hours, Jackie would do something drastic. She had to find a way to stall him for as long as possible.

* * *

By ten o'clock, Jackie had been sitting at the table for almost two hours. She was in a slimming dress, her hair was down in loose curls and she had put on her make up. There we're candles on the table and Hyde's favorite meal on the plates. She was tapping her foot on the ground and listening to Peter Frampton on the radio. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Come on Steven…don't do this to me." She said.

She would wait a little longer. She just hoped…he would come home. He had to right?

* * *

Back at Groove's, Hyde was sorting through bins of records that we're all out of order at around 11:25. Casey had purposely messed them all up in order to keep Hyde around as long as possible. Hyde was pissed. Very pissed. 

"Casey…how could you do this? You know how to sort this stuff. God…this is going to take me hours. Jackie's going to have my head when I get home." He said sighing.

Casey bit her lip and smiled. "I'm sorry…I've just had a really long day. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Hyde looked up at her. "Casey…you've been fine all day. I don't buy your story."

"Why are you being such an ass?" She asked. "I made a mistake."

"I'm pissed because earlier you we're making accusations about me and Jackie. We're just going through a rough patch." He said.

Casey laughed. "That's what you are calling it? When was the last time you made love to your wife Steven?"

"Call me Hyde." He said. "And I really don't think that is any of your business."

"Fine. Hyde." She sighed. "It's a simple question though, when was the last time you made love to her?"

"Casey!" He yelled. "You have no right in asking me those questions."

"I thought we we're friends." She said leaning into him.

"I should have fired you when Jackie told me to." He said honestly.

Casey laughed. "What did she say about me?"

"She said that you we're after me." He said glaring at her.

"Well she was right." She said taking his hand.

Hyde pulled his arm back. "Are you nuts?"

"I like you. Is that a crime?" She asked.

"It is when you are hitting on a married man. A happily married man at that." He said.

"Like I believe that. You and Jackie fight all the time. You call her, you yell…and Kelso told me that you guys aren't doing so hot at home either." She said hand on hip.

Hyde shook his head. "Again, none of your business."

Casey sighed. "Why won't you let yourself be happy? If you broke it off with Jackie, you and I could be together."

"I don't even like you!" He yelled. "And I'm still married."

"I doubt for very much longer." She said stepping back.

Hyde glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Casey smiled. "Do you know what day it is?"

Hyde shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Casey held out a calendar to him. "What day is it?"

Hyde shrugged. "Casey I've been so busy I don't even know what day of the week it is." He said. "Now stop playing with me. What do you know?"

Casey smiled. "It's the 22nd. Ring any bells?"

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. "The 22nd?"

Casey laughed. "Yup. Of February. Kind of an important day isn't it?"

Hyde groaned. "Fuck! It's our anniversary!"

"Now he remembers it." She laughed and looked at her watch. "Jackie's probably in bed now. You're too late. So why don't you just give it up and give us a chance."

"Hell no." Hyde said pushing her away. "I'm going home to my family. And I want you to be gone when I leave too…and don't come back. You're fired!" Hyde said as he grabbed his coat.

Casey stood in her spot. She was stunned; she thought he would just give it up. She grabbed her things and threw the door open and ran out to her car. Now she was out of a job and had no possible man. She was just another gold digging bitch. She only wanted his money.

* * *

Back at the house, it was 11:45. Sighing, Jackie stood up and straightened out her dress. She blew out the candles and put the food on the table. She had meant for tonight to be a final attempt to talk to her husband. But the fact that he didn't show up, gave her her answer of what she was supposed to do. He gave her no choice. She had to leave. She had packed up her things and the rest of the kids and knew what she had to do. Zeppelin licked her hand sadly and she patted his head knowing he was trying to make her feel better. She walked upstairs and started to take off her jewelry. She didn't hear the door open downstairs. Hyde looked around and saw that the lights we're on in the kitchen. He walked in and saw the deserted table and food and he knew she had prepared it for them. He walked upstairs with a bouquet of flowers and a small box in his hands. He opened the bedroom door and saw Jackie as she was taking off her earrings. Jackie turned slowly and Hyde tried to smile.

"Hey…" He whispered.

Jackie shook her head. "Hi."

"Jackie-" He started.

Jackie turned and put her hand up. "Don't. Ok? It's fine…"

"No. It's not fine." He said stepping towards her. "I've just been so busy and I-" He saw her shaking her head but he couldn't stop now. "I didn't even know what month it was…"

"So you forgot our anniversary?" She said. "Steven…"

Hyde sighed. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly. "I know you are."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure what this all meant. "I bought you these flowers."

She smiled. "They are beautiful."

"And this…" He said handing it to her.

"Steven…buying me things isn't going to change anything." She said.

He nodded. "I know. But will you please just open it?"

Jackie closed her eyes for a moment and nodded her head. "Fine."

He handed her the box and Jackie opened it. Inside, a heart pendent on a chain was staring up at her. On one side of the pendent was three diamonds for their third anniversary, and the other corner was two stones. Mia and Aiden's birthstones.

She smiled. "It's beautiful."

Hyde smiled. "You like it?"

Jackie looked up at him at him and closed the box. "I do."

Hyde took her hand. "Jackie-"

"Steven I'm tired." She said taking her hand back and placing the box on the top of her dresser. "I was busy all day preparing for tonight." She said.

Hyde smiled at her. "I saw the food. It looked great. We could still go eat it. I'll heat it up and we can-"

She shook her head. "No. Steven…its midnight. I'm tired. And I need to pick the kids up in the morning."

Hyde sighed. "Please?"

She sighed. "No. I'm going to go change."

Hyde watched her walk to the bathroom door. "Jackie?"

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She shook her head and felt the tears prickling in her eyes. "I'm not mad Steven. I'm not mad."

He sighed with relief. "Good."

"I'm just…" She took a deep breath. "I'm disappointed." She turned and walked back into the bathroom.

Hyde leaned up against the dresser and placed her fights down on the top.

"Fuck…" Hyde groaned.

* * *

When they we're in bed. Jackie had her back to Hyde. She wasn't asleep though, she was staring at the wall opposite her. She knew that this would be the last night she would be in bed with Hyde. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling before he rolled over and put an arm around her. 

"Jackie…" He whispered. "Are you awake?"

Jackie cringed at his touch. "Yes."

"God, if I could take today back…I would." He said.

She frowned. "Would you?"

Hyde nuzzled her neck. "Yes. I would."

She closed her eyes and swallowed heard. "Steven it's not just about missing our anniversary…" She whispered, her voice giving out on her.

Hyde nodded. "I know that. I haven't been a very good husband lately."

Jackie laughed bitterly. "You just noticed that?"

Hyde sighed. "No…"

"Good. Because if I do remember correctly I did let you know how unhappy I was a few times. Almost everyday actually…" She said. "Why didn't you listen?"

"Cuz I'm an ass?" He asked.

"Don't be smart." Jackie said.

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her neck. "Jackie…I'll change."

"You said that before." She said.

"I'll try harder." He whispered.

"Said that too…" She said swallowing hard.

Hyde sighed and closed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

She was quiet for a few moments. "Steven…like I said, I'm tired. We'll talk more in the morning." She said.

"Jackie-" He started.

"Steven…just go to bed." She said shrugging his arms off. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Hyde sighed and moved away from her, still staring at her back but not touching her. "Jackie…" He whispered.

He heard her sigh. "What?"

"I love you." He whispered. "I really, really love you."

"Goodnight Steven." Jackie whispered.

Hyde swallowed hard and prayed that he wasn't too late to fix this. He just wondered why he had taken so long to finally, really do something about this. What he didn't know, was that tomorrow would be the longest, worst day in his life. And the months to follow would be torturous. Jackie was done. Tomorrow, she was leaving with her children no matter what Hyde said or promised. The only thing that wasn't clear, was if Hyde was going to let her go without a fight.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Upnext-Jackie waits for Hyde to wake up to have a little chat with him. Fez and Kyle are there to help her pack her stuff in their car. But will Hyde guilt her into staying? Or is Jackie strong enough to walk away from a bad situation? Look for an update! But first, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	40. Lay Me Down In Sheets Of Linen

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up early and called Fez and Kyle. They drove to the house and helped her pack her bags into the car. Hyde was so exhausted he didn't hear Jackie in the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched Hyde sleep. His fists we're clenched, one resting on his stomach and his head seemed to toss and turn. She sighed; this was going to be hard. Never in her life didn't she think she would have to walk out on her marriage. Both Jackie and Hyde had been ditched in their lives and the pain was too much to bear. But she couldn't feel guilty because this was no life to live. They weren't a family anymore. However, she knew that she couldn't just leave without him knowing so she had to wait for him to wake up. Suddenly, Hyde's eyes fluttered open and he saw Jackie sitting beside him. 

"Morning." Jackie whispered.

Hyde rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "Morning. Um…how long have you been sitting there?"

Jackie sighed. "Ten minutes or so."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"Because. You're tired." She said.

Hyde sat up in bed and stared at her. "Jackie…can we talk now?"

She nodded her head slowly and bit down on her lip to try and keep her tears in. "Yeah. I think that we should."

He scooted closer to her. "I'm an ass."

Jackie chuckled slightly. "Steven-"

"No. I am. Don't say I'm not." He said. "I know I am."

She shrugged. "I can't really argue with that. You are."

Hyde opened his mouth to say something but he saw Fez walking down the hall past their bedroom carrying a bag. "What is Fez doing here?"

Jackie's heart sped up and she looked over at the door and then back to Hyde. "Steven…"

"What was in the bag?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Hyde looked at her quickly. "About what?"

"About us." She said afraid to meet his eyes.

"Look I know that things have been pretty bad. But…but we can start over. We can change. I'll tell WB that we need some new workers so I can be home more." He said reaching for her hand.

"Steven-" Jackie said shaking her head.

"I fired Casey." He said, moving in closer.

She nodded. "Ok but-"

"You we're right. She wanted me. I should have fired her before but I didn't. Cuz once again I was being an ass. But she's gone now." He said.

Jackie squeezed his hand. "Steven…the thing is…I'm really unhappy."

Hyde sighed. "I know. But I'll be better. We can go back to the way we used to be."

Jackie shook her head. "No. Steven we can't."

Hyde looked at her sadly. "Why not? We love each other." Jackie just stared at him and he swallowed. "Don't we?"

Jackie nodded. "Steven I do love you. You know I do. More than anything." She paused. "But lately…"

Hyde moved so close, his legs we're practically wrapped around her and Jackie knew this wasn't going to go well. "Lately things have been shitty. I know. But like I said…it changes now. Right now. Believe me baby. Please." He begged.

"Steven, I can't listen to anymore of your promises." She said honestly.

He stuttered for a moment but then looked her right in the eyes. "What are you saying?"

Jackie took a deep breath, and looked at him praying she wouldn't start to cry. "Steven…I have to leave."

Hyde's heart plummeted to the floor. "Wha-What?" He asked.

She sighed. "Steven…this isn't a healthy environment for the kids and me."

"The kids. You-" His heart was pounding.

She sighed and stood up. "Steven…I've been putting up with this for months now. And the kids watch you and I fight and that is something that I promised I wouldn't put my children through."

Hyde shook his head. "No. You can't-" He stood up. "You can't leave me."

Jackie sighed. "Please Steven; don't make this any harder than it already is."

"You said you would never leave me." He said, feeling tears burn in his eyes. "You said…you said it Jackie. But you are breaking that promise."

Jackie shook her head. "No. You won't make me feel guilty Steven Hyde."

Hyde walked closer to her. "You're walking out on me!?"

Jackie stepped into him and tried to take his hand. "Steven can't you see how miserable I am?" She asked.

"I know. I know…" He squeezed her hand and swallowed hard. "Pleas…don't do this."

Jackie shook her head. "Steven. I have to."

He shook his head adamantly. "No. You don't. You can stay. You and the kids can stay."

"They are at the Foreman's right now. And then I'm going to pick them up and bring them to Fez and Kyle's." She said. "That's where we are going to stay. Zeppelin is coming too." She said.

Hyde shook his head. "And I'm just supposed to stay here? Alone?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "Steven, I've been here alone for months. I've taken care of the kids without my husband and they don't even know their father anymore. Mia doesn't care that you are gone now because she is used to it. And poor little Aiden…" She sighed. "He knows nothing of you."

Hyde bowed his head. "My son knows me."

She shook her head. "He identifies more to Fez and Kyle than you." She said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he says their names before Daddy."

Hyde shook his head. "It's not true. I've been a good father."

She felt the tears falling now and she couldn't stop them. "No. Steven…I'm sorry but you haven't. Please, please just let me go."

Hyde grabbed her arm. "No!"

Jackie could feel his fingers digging into her arm. "Steven you're hurting me! Let go!"

Hyde knelt down before Jackie and hugged her middle. Jackie sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jackie…I'm sorry." He begged. "Please don't leave me. Everyone always leaves…"

She swallowed hard. "Please…this isn't easy for me. I don't want to do this…"

"Then don't!" He said looking up at her. "Stay!"

She shook her head. "I can't…I just…" She hiccupped through her tears. "I can't stay here. It's not my happy home anymore…"

Steven closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her stomach. "Why didn't I see you slipping away?"

"I told you numerous times Steven." She said.

He nodded. "I know. I know…just give me…" He looked up at her. "Give me one more chance."

"I can't." She said. "I can't do this anymore. The broken promises, the hopeful feelings, the long nights, alone, crying myself to sleep."

He cleared his throat. "You cry yourself to sleep?"

"Every night." She whispered.

"I thought this new store would be everything we wanted." He said. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Steven…I've told you a million times and I'll say it again…the store is wonderful. I'm proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself. But…somewhere along the line you forgot your family." She said.

"I didn't mean to. You have to believe me…" He whispered. "Please…just stay."

She shook her head. "Not this time Steven. Everything is packed in Fez's car. I'm leaving…let me go."

He shook his head. "I can't."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I'm unhappy. I can't do this…I need to get out of here."

Hyde stood up. "Please don't do this…please."

"Fez!" Jackie yelled through her tears.

Hyde shook his head. "No. Don't bring him into this…this is between you and me. Stay…stay." He said grabbing her hand.

Fez appeared in the doorway. "You ready?"

Jackie turned to him. "Fez…" She said through her tears. "Please help me."

Fez walked into the room. "Hyde…let her go."

Hyde shook his head. "No. Take her things out of the car. We need to work things out. She can't leave."

Fez sighed. "Hyde man…she's miserable. Come on…if you love her you need to let her go." Fez said holding Jackie's arm.

"She's my wife. And my…my kids…you want to just take them away from me?" Hyde asked feeling his blood boil.

Jackie was crying harder. "Steven…this isn't' a healthy place for your family anymore. I need to go somewhere…"

"Somewhere where I'm not around you mean." He said.

Jackie was shaking now. "Steven please…don't do this to me."

Hyde bent down to be at eye level with her. "What happened to for better or worse?"

"Don't' do that." She said shaking her head. "It's not fair."

"This isn't fair! You leaving me isn't fair!" He yelled.

Jackie glared at him. "And you being gone for the last few months wasn't fair either. But I put up with it…until now. I'm leaving…you can't change my mind."

"What about the kids?" He asked swallowing. "They need their father."

She nodded. "Yes they do. But they haven't had him in months…I'm sure it won't make much of a difference for them now."

Hyde pulled her closer. "Jackie please…"

"Steven…let go." She whispered through her tears. "Please let go…"

"No." He said shaking his head. "You just…you can't do this."

She swallowed hard and looked at Fez. "Fez…"

Fez sighed. "Kyle!" Fez yelled.

Kyle came in the doorway. "Oh boy…" He said. "Alright…come on Hyde."

Fez pulled Hyde's hands away from Jackie and led her to the door. "Get in the car." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

Kyle was holding a fighting Hyde back. "Jackie!" He yelled. "Jackie don't go! You can't walk out..."

Jackie stopped in the doorway and looked at Hyde through her tears. "I'm sorry…but Steven you left this family long before I did."

Hyde was pushing on Kyle who was pretty strong. "Jackie…stay…please. Don't go…stay with me. I love you."

Jackie swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry…but I can't." With that she turned and grabbed her last bag, and walked out side.

Fez turned to Hyde who just fell to the ground. "Hyde…"

Hyde shook his head. "What did I do?"

Fez sighed and patted Kyle's shoulder. "Go see if Jackie's ok. I want to talk to Hyde."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I'll be in the car."

Kyle walked out of the room and Hyde sat on the ground, leaning against the side of the bed. He was breathing hard and he didn't care to hide his tears. Fez took a deep breath and sat down next to his old friend.

"Hyde…she has to do this." He said.

Hyde shook his head. "No she doesn't. Let me go talk to her…" He said.

Fez shook his head "I can't do that."

Hyde sighed. "What did I do?"

"You let success get to your head." He said. "It happens to many people."

"Fez…I love Jackie. And my children…" He said. "You have to believe me."

Fez nodded. "I know you do…"

"What do I do? I can't let them go without a fight." He said.

Fez sighed. "Hyde…Jackie needs some time. Maybe…" He paused. "Maybe you can work things out later. But right now…Jackie needs to be somewhere else."

"I need to see my children." He said. "She can't let me not see them."

"I'll talk to her. This is hard for Jackie too…I'm sure she will let you take them sometimes." He said.

"Does she want a divorce?" He said swallowing hard.

Fez shrugged. "I don't know. She just called and said that she needed a place to stay for awhile." He said.

Hyde put his head in his hands. "Fuck…"

Fez rubbed Hyde's back. "It's not too late to change this."

Hyde looked up at him. "What do you think I should do?"

"Like I said…let her go." Hyde opened his mouth to speak. "For now." Fez said.

"And then what?" He asked.

"Then…see where things go." He shrugged. "Let her learn to trust you again. Talk to WB and tell him that this isn't working out anymore."

"You think I should give up the stores?" He asked.

"That's not what I'm saying. Jackie's proud of the stores. But you need to find a way to manage both. To be there for your family the way they deserve…" Fez said.

"I can't believe this is happening…" He said shaking his head. "Please just let me go talk to her…"

Fez shook his head. "You can't. This is so hard for Jackie and I'm afraid she will stay if you convince her too…and that isn't good for her."

Hyde put his head back against the bed. "How am I just supposed to let her go like that?"

Fez looked out the window and saw Jackie crying in the car. "If you love her…you need to let her go."

"I do love her." Hyde said nodding his head. "God I love her so much."

Fez nodded. "I know you do man…but you just…you forgot about her for awhile."

"I didn't…" He whispered. "At least…I…" He sighed. "I don't know…I don't know who I am anymore."

Fez patted his shoulder again. "I think you need to figure that out before you can fix this family." He said standing up.

"She really has to go?" He asked.

Fez nodded. "Yeah man…she does."

"Mia and Aiden too?" He asked.

"And Zeppelin…" Fez said. "Maybe this time alone will help you sort things out."

Hyde stood up. "I'll just go tell her that I-"

Fez shook his head and pushed Hyde back. "No. And you can't come to the apartment either." He said. "You can't do this to Jackie…I won't let you."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked feeling rage take over.

"I'll call the cops if I have to." Fez said. "Don't make me do that Hyde…"

Hyde swallowed hard. "Get out."

Fez sighed. "Hyde-"

"Get out!" He yelled. "Get the fuck out! Just go! Take her away like you want to! Fuck you! Just get out!" He yelled.

Fez sighed and walked to the door. "No one said this has to be the end Hyde…"

Hyde glared at him. "I said get out!"

Fez took the door knob. "She loves you…she loves you more than anything."

"If you love someone…you don't just walk out." Hyde said.

Fez sighed knowing this was going nowhere. "I'm sorry man…I'm really sorry."

Closing the door, Hyde collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was angry, and sad, confused and torn. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. As angry as he wanted to be at his wife…he knew that he had pushed his wife away. But right now he wanted to blame anyone but himself.

* * *

In the car, Fez got in the passenger seat and looked back at Jackie. She was leaning up against the window crying her eyes out. Fez looked at Kyle who just turned away. 

"You ok?" Fez asked Jackie.

She shook her head. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Fez sighed. "Jackie…you can't stay somewhere if you are unhappy."

"Even if you love them?" She asked.

Fez reached out a hand to her. "Even if you love them."

She sighed and tried to stop crying. "I know…but it's just…"

He nodded. "I know."

"Can we go get the kids please? I need to see my baby's." She said.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah…let's go."

* * *

When they got to the Foreman's, Jackie got out of the car and ran into the house. She saw Kitty and Red playing with the kids and she picked Aiden up first. Kitty looked at Red and Jackie didn't have to say anything. 

"Oh sweetie…" Kitty said.

Fez and Kyle walked into the room. "I had to leave…" Jackie said crying. "I just had too…"

Mia walked up to her mother and tugged on her leg. "Go to Uncle Fez?"

Jackie nodded. "I'm sorry baby…"

Mia started to cry. "Mommy…

Jackie was crying harder now. "God…I'm so sorry."

Red sighed and shook his head and pulled Kitty to him. "Jackie, you can't feel guilty."

She looked up at Red. "I told myself I would never leave my husband…but I just…"

Red shook his head. "Jackie…don't."

She held her children tightly to her. "God…how did this happen?"

Kyle and Fez walked over to them and rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok."

"What did he say?" Jackie asked Fez. "God he was so upset. I've never seen him like that…" She said.

Fez sighed. "He was angry, and sad. He yelled at me and told me to leave and I don't know if he's willing to just let you go."

She sighed. "I don't want to get divorced."

Fez looked at her. "Then what do you want?"

"I don't know." She said crying harder. "I just want to stop feeling so sad."

Kitty walked over to her. "Sweetie…I know that Steven loves you."

She shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that anymore. I just…I feel so alone at home." She said. "I can't do that anymore."

Kyle nodded his head. "You did the right thing."

Fez nodded. "Come on; let's get you back to the apartment."

She nodded. "Ok."

Kitty hugged her. "It's going to be ok. And we're here…whatever you need."

Jackie smiled sadly. "Thanks."

Jackie carried Aiden to the car and took Mia's little hand and held them both close to her as they drove to their new home.

* * *

That night, Eric drove over to Hyde's after his parents had told him what had happened. He knocked a few times but no one answered. He went around back and found the spare key and let himself in. Walking upstairs, he found Hyde sitting in Mia's room on the floor staring at the small music box with a beer in his hand. 

Eric sighed and walked in. "Let myself in with the spare key."

Hyde looked up at Eric and then back at the music box. "Jackie forgot this. Mia can't sleep without it…" He whispered.

Eric nodded. "I could bring it to them…"

Hyde took a swig of his beer. "I'm a fuck up. Always was…always will be."

Eric walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You are not a fuck up Hyde. Jackie never thought you we're either."

"Yeah right…" Hyde laughed in hid drunken state.

"Hyde, sitting here and wallowing in your self pity is not going to bring Jackie back." He said.

"I don't think anything will this time. She's given me so many chances and I always do something to ruin it all. Always!" He yelled shutting the top of the music box.

Eric sighed and picked up the box. "The first time I realized you really cared for Jackie was at the Valentine's Dance." He said. "Tiny Dancer was playing and you two we're slow dancing. Jackie was of course talking the whole time but you just…you held her close and smiled at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world."

"She is." Hyde said swallowing more of his beer. "To me…she is."

"I know that." He said.

"But for some reason…I can't seem…I can't get it all together." He said.

Eric sighed. "This wasn't easy for Jackie you know."

Hyde nodded his head. "I know it wasn't…"

"The thing is…just because she left it doesn't mean that it's over." He said.

"Doesn't it?" Hyde asked.

Eric shook his head. "No. It's like…it's like when I went to Africa. I figured that Donna would move on and-"

"She found Randy." Hyde said.

Eric cringed. "Just shut up and listen for a second."

Hyde laughed. "Eric taking force…"

"The force is always with me." He teased.

Hyde laughed. "Loser."

Eric chuckled. "Anyway, when I was in Africa I just figured me and Donna we're done for good. When I came back I figured she would be with someone else…but she wasn't. She was there…and she wanted to be with me. Real love doesn't just end man…it hits rough patches sure. But…it doesn't end."

Hyde sighed. "You think so?"

"Jackie figured you for Sam didn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah but this is different. Very different…" Hyde said.

Eric shrugged. "Yeah. I guess it is. But I just can't seem to think that the Jackie/Hyde saga has met its end."

Hyde smiled. "I thought that you never agreed with our relationship. I believe you said it was creepy and unnatural."

"So are Han and Leai." He said shrugging.

Hyde laughed. "Thanks for coming over man." He said honestly. "I really need a good friend right now."

Eric nodded and patted his back. "I'm always here man. You know that."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks."

"Just give it time. Eventually…you and Jackie will find your way back to each other." He smiled. "You always do."

Hyde nodded and handed him a beer that was stashed beside him. "Have a beer man…"

Eric nodded. "Sure. Just don't persuade me into having a circle…Donna will kill me."

Hyde laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it. That girl throws a mean punch…"

Eric smiled and took a swing of his beer. Hyde looked down at the music box and opened it again to hear "Tiny Dancer" play in his ears. In all the pain he felt right now…he knew Eric was right. He and Jackie would find a way back to each other. He just knew it was going to take awhile…but he would wait as long as he could to be with his family again. He loved them, more than anything.

* * *

At the apartment, Jackie set Mia and Aiden up in cribs in the guest room. It was a tight fit but it would have to do for now. Aiden was fast asleep but Mia still stared at her mother sleepily. 

"Moosic bo?" Mia asked. She couldn't say 'Music Box'.

Jackie sighed. "I'm so sorry sweetie…I forgot it."

Mia started to tear up. "No seep…"

Jackie leaned down and picked her up. "Come on sweetie…we'll go see if Uncle Fez has it." She silently walked out to the living room and found Kyle and Fez cleaning up from dinner. "Do you guys have "Tiny Dancer"; Mia can't sleep without hearing it."

Fez nodded. "Sure. Let me get it."

Fez walked over to the record player and took out the Elton John album. He set it up on the Record Player and Jackie sat down on the couch and rocked the crying back and forth. As the sounds of the song started to play threw the speakers her crying started to subside. Jackie sighed with relief as the young girl started to fall asleep in her mother's arms. Finally, Jackie stood up and set Mia down in her crib after placing a kiss on the top of her head. She got up and walked out to the living room and sat down next to Fez and Kelso.

"Hey…how are you holding up?" Kyle asked.

Jackie sighed. "It's just…I thought about leaving him before…but now that I've actually done it…I don't feel as good as I thought I would."

"Did you think that you would feel relieved?" Fez asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I thought that the stress and the pain would subside. But I almost feel worse." She said.

"It's because you love him." Fez said.

Jackie nodded. "Of course I love him. He's Steven Hyde…the one guy that I can never get rid of him."

"You don't want to get rid of him." Kyle said. "You're just angry at him for abandoning you guys the way he did."

"I'm just afraid of how he is going to react." She said. "Steven has been known to do stupid things when we break up…do I need to mention the nurse or Sam?" She asked.

Fez shook his head. "No…he won't do that. Not this time."

Jackie looked at him. "How do you know?"

"He's grown up a lot more than you think. Yes he did a stupid thing but he couldn't go out and cheat on you now…he doesn't have it in him. I realized that when you went out to the car. He was so torn up…he knows this is his fault. And I think he is going to find a way to change it all."

Jackie crinkled her nose. "How?"

"I don' know yet. But I think he'll find a way." Fez said.

"Would you go back to him if you thought he was really changing?" Kyle asked.

Jackie nodded. "I would. If I felt that things would go back to the way they we're…not completely but somewhere near there then I would go back to him. We we're happy before…really happy."

Fez smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm sure you two will be that happy again. I mean you left Kelso for Hyde and he is one fine man."

Jackie laughed. "Shut up."

"Yeah Fez…shut up." Kyle said smacking him playfully.

Jackie sighed. "I don't want to impose on you guys though. As soon as I can I'll find a job and find somewhere else to live."

Fez shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You are welcome to stay here as long as possible." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you going to let Hyde see the kids?" Kyle asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. I can't keep them from him." She said.

Fez nodded. "Just be careful."

Jackie nodded. "I will."

Fez smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's going to all work out…just wait and see. You two will work it out…"

Jackie hugged her friend. "God I hope so…" She whispered.

That night when she went to bed, she stared at her children's cribs. This wasn't the way she thought that her life would turn out. But she knew that life through twists and turns out you whether or not you wanted them or we're ready. Sighing she rolled over on her back and prayed that Hyde and her would find a way back to each other. They had to. He was the love of her life. And she just prayed she was his.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Upnext-Jackie agrees to let Hyde have the kids for the weekend, but she won't drop them off. How will Hyde be alone with his kids after neglecting them for so long? And what will happen when Jackie gets an unexpected surprise? Look for an update soon. But first...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This was a hard chapter to write...but it had to be done. So let me know what you think! **


	41. You Had A Busy Day Today

* * *

The next week seemed to drag on. Hyde called the apartment everyday to see if Jackie would talk to him but Kyle and Fez never let him. Kyle or Fez stayed at home with Jackie most days to help her out with the kids and just to keep an eye on her. She was torn up about leaving her husband. Eric and Donna checked in on both Hyde and Jackie occasionally too. One morning, Hyde called the apartment as usual.

"Fez man…just let me talk to her." He said.

Fez sighed. "Hyde…I can't. I just…I can't."

"How is she?" He asked. "Is she ok?"

Fez looked in the living room and saw Jackie playing with Aiden and Mia. "She's…she's…" He sighed. "She misses you…I know she does. But…you know this is what she had to do."

Hyde sighed on the other end. "I need to see them…"

"Do you want me to ask her if you can see the kids?" He asked.

Hyde's heart sped up. "Do you think she would let me?"

Fez was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Let me ask her…hang on."

Fez set the phone down and walked over to Jackie and the kids. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey. Who's on the phone?" She asked.

Fez looked at her for a moment. "It's Hyde."

Her smile fell. "Again?"

Fez nodded. "Yeah. He wants to know if he can see the kids."

Jackie looked at Mia who was playing peek-a-boo with Aiden and her heart sank. "I…does he really want to see them?"

"Yeah. He does." He said.

She sighed. "Yeah. He can see them…"

"You're sure?" Fez asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. But…I don't want to see him. I'm not ready."

Fez nodded. "I know. I can drop them off if you want."

Jackie sighed. "Ok. That would be good…tell him that if he wants them today…he can have them for the weekend. But I want another hour with them."

Fez nodded. "That sounds fair."

Jackie ruffled Aiden's soft hair. "I'm going to miss my babies…"

Fez nodded. "I know. But…"

She looked up at him. "I know. Steven needs to see them too…go talk to him."

Fez walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hyde?"

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that you can have them for the weekend." He said.

Hyde sighed with relief. "Oh thank god…"

"You sure you're going to be able to handle them alone? No working?" He asked.

"WB is coming over in about twenty minutes and I'm going to talk to him about how much this job has interfered with my family." Hyde said.

Fez smiled. "That's good man. That's a good first step."

"Thanks. But…will Jackie be dropping them off?" Hyde asked hopefully.

Fez paused for a moment. "No. I'm going to drop them off in about an hour."  
"She doesn't want to see me?" Hyde asked.

"She's not ready yet." Fez said sincerely.

Hyde nodded. "Right."

Fez looked back at Jackie. "Take it one step at a time man. Her letting you have the kids for the weekend…that's good right?"

Hyde was silent for a moment. "Of course. I just wish I could see her too."

Fez smiled. "I know. Eventually…she'll come to you. Just give it time…"

Hyde sighed. "Alright. So I'll see you in an hour?"

Fez nodded. "Yup. See you then. Make sure the house is clean man…no beer bottles around for the kiddies."

Hyde laughed. "Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Fez said hanging up.

Fez walked back over to Jackie and she stood up. "What did he say?"

"He wishes he could see you but he's happy that you are letting him take care of the kids." He said.

"He doesn't have to work this weekend? If he is with the kids…I want him to actually_be_ with them." She said.

"Yup. He said that he had the weekend off and he would spend the whole time with them. I guess he is talking to WB today about finding some other way to handle this whole business thing." Fez said.

Jackie was shocked. "Oh. Really?"

Fez smiled. "Yup. That's good right?"

She nodded. "Sure. Yeah…that's good."

Fez leaned over and hugged her gently. "Spend sometime with the kids. I'll pack their stuff up." Fez said.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Fezzie. You really are a great friend for helping me out like this."

Fez winked. "Don't mention it Jackie."

He walked out of the room and Jackie turned back to Mia and Aiden who we're happily playing with their toys. She bent down and pulled them closer to her.

"Hey guys…how would you feel about going to stay with Daddy for the weekend?" She asked.

Mia looked up at her mother. "No you?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. Daddy wants to spend some time with you guys alone. But you will see me in a few days. And you can call me too. I bet Daddy will let you do that." She said.

Mia pouted. "Miss Mommy."

Jackie started to tear up. "Oh baby…I'll miss you too.

Mia looked at Zeppelin. "Zep come?"

"Um…he's going to stay with Mommy so she's not lonely ok? You have Aiden and Daddy too." She said.

Mia nodded. "Ok Mommy…we go."

"You watch out for your little brother ok baby? And be good for Daddy." She said.

Mia nodded. "Ok Mommy."

Jackie smiled and picked up her children and held them tightly to her. "I love you two…so much."

"Love Mommy." Mia said.

* * *

Back at the house, Hyde was waiting for WB to come over to the house. He wasn't sure how his father was going to react to what he had to say. But he knew that Hyde was upset about everything that had happened and rightfully so. Hyde didn't want to ditch Groove's because he loved working there and he knew that's not what Jackie wanted either. When the doorbell rang, he got up and took a deep breath before answering it.

"WB…" He said. "Come in."

WB nodded and walked in. "Hello Steven…how is it going? Are you doing alright?"

Hyde shrugged. "There's not much I can do. My family's gone and it's my own fault."

WB sighed. "Steven…it's my fault. I didn't think about how this would all affect you guys. I mean I've always been a business man…I never did the right thing regarding my family." He said.

"WB…you didn't know about me. Don't beat yourself up over that." He said.

"Even still…with Angie, I was never there for her the way I should have been." He said sighing.

Hyde nodded. "You tried."

WB sighed. "I'm assuming you called me over here to talk about the business anyway."

Hyde nodded. "I think we should find a better way to handle all of this. Maybe find another manager for the other store."

"I think that is a good idea. Maybe Angie could do it." He said. "She has been thinking about moving back into town anyway."

Hyde nodded. "That would be good. I could help out and stuff and still be involved…but I was there all the time. Jackie was right, I neglected this family completely."

WB nodded. "Yes well now you just need to show Jackie its going to change."

"I wish I could. But the problem is she doesn't even want to see me right now." Hyde said sadly, bowing his head.

WB patted Hyde's shoulder. "She'll come around. That girl loves you. Anyone cal see it."

Hyde smiled. "I hope she still does."

"She does. But what about the little ones? Can you see them?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Fez is dropping them off for the weekend in about thirty minutes or so."

WB smiled. "Good. That's real good son."

Hyde smiled. "I'm excited. But I'm kind of nervous too. I feel like they've grown up so much and I missed it all…and I don't know if they will be wanting Mia."

"They love you. I'm sure it will be ok." He said.

Hyde shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Everything is going to work out. Don't worry about it son." WB said hugging him. "Again…I'm sorry."

Hyde shook his head. "I hurt our relationship too. It's not your fault…or not completely." He teased.

WB smiled. "Well…I'll let you get ready for the kids. If you are a little late on Monday…I won't care."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks WB. I'll be in touch."

He nodded. "See you. Have fun."

Hyde saw WB out and then turned back to the living room. He had a lot of cleaning to do before Fez got there. He had been so miserable he sort of let things go to hell and there was empty beer bottles, dirty clothes and numerous other things lying around. He had to prove he could be a better man. And it had to start now.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Fez pulled up in front of the house. Mia and Aiden were in the backseat looking around. Hyde saw the car and he walked outside to help Fez.

"Hey man." Fez said.

"Hey." He said nervously.

Fez smiled. "It's going to be fine."

Hyde nodded. "I know. I'm just so excited to see them."

Fez opened the backseat. "Well here they are."

Hyde smiled and leaned in and saw his sons face first and then Mia's. "Hey guys…"

Mia smiled. "Daddy."

"Hey honey. I missed you." He whispered.

Mia reached out to her Daddy. "Miss."

Hyde smiled. "Fez is gonna bring you in the house ok baby?"

Mia nodded. "Ok Daddy."

Hyde picked up Aiden and it felt so good to have him in his arms again. "Hey little man." Aiden reached out and grabbed Hyde's lip making him laugh. "It's good to see you buddy."

Fez and Hyde brought everything inside and Mia ran over to her Dad and pulled on his leg. "Daddy stay?"

Hyde leaned down and picked up his little girl. "I'm here baby. I'm here…I promise."

Mia hugged her Daddy. "Mommy misses Daddy."

Hyde looked at her. "She does?"

Mia nodded. "Uh huh."

Fez patted Mia's head. "You guys gonna be ok if I leave?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah man. Thanks so much for dropping them off. Were gonna be ok."

Fez nodded. "Alright. Well call if you need anything."

"I will. Do me a favor?" He asked.

Fez was at the door and he turned around. "Sure."

"Tell Jackie I love her." He said.

Fez smiled. "I will man. I will."

Fez left and Hyde let a sigh of relief go. He turned to look at his children; Aiden was now in his carrier just staring up at his father. Mia was fidgeting with her coat and Hyde knelt down in front of them.

"I have missed you guys…so much." He said.

Mia looked up and smiled. "Hi." She whispered before looking at her coat again.

Hyde smiled. "Hey…how is my little princess?"

Mia looked back up at Hyde and wrinkled her nose. "Sad."

Hyde sighed. "Oh baby…"

"Mommy cry…night." She said.

Hyde rubbed her cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I bet she does."

"Mommy sad. Mia sad…" She looked at Aiden. "Aiden sad…"

Hyde looked down and shook his head. "Honey…Daddy made a mistake."

"Daddy love?" She asked. "Daddy go…"

He leaned forward and kissed her little nose. "I love you guys. I love you guys so much…I know I was gone a lot. I didn't mean to be. I'm sorry."

Mia of course didn't really understand it all she just knew that her Daddy wasn't around much anymore and that made her mother cry. "Mommy come?"

Hyde shook his head. "No Mommy isn't going to come see us."

"Want Mommy." She said pouting.

Hyde looked around. "Do you want to call her?"

Mia looked around. "Talk."

Hyde picked up the phone and called Fez's number. It rang a few times before Hyde heard the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"Hello?" Jackie said on the other end.

He was quiet for a few moments. "Hi…it's Hyde."

Jackie's heart dropped. "Steven? What is it? What's wrong? God…Fez just dropped them off I-"

"Slow down." Hyde said.

Jackie sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Mia just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Is she ok?" She asked.

"She's just confused." Hyde said.

"That makes two of us." Jackie whispered.

"Jackie-" He said shaking his head sadly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm going to hand the phone off to Mia ok?" He asked.

"Ok." She whispered.

Hyde knelt down in front of Mia. "Here sweetie. Talk to Mommy." He said holding the phone up to her little ear.

"Mommy?" Mia asked.

"Hey sweetie…what's going on? Are you alright?" She asked.

Mia sniffled slightly. "Miss Mommy…"

Jackie sighed. "Oh honey…but you are going to have so much fun with Daddy."

"Come see?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "Remember we talked about this baby? You are going to spend the weekend with Daddy and I'll see you in two days."

Mia sighed. "What if Daddy go?"

"Daddy won't leave. He's going to be with you the whole time." She said.

"Love Mommy." Mia sniffled again.

"I love you to baby. Give Aiden a kiss for me?" She asked.

"Ok Mommy." Mia sniffled. "Call bed?"

"Sure. You can call me before you go to bed." She said.

"Bye bye." Mia said.

"Bye baby." Jackie said feeling her heart break for her little girl.

Hyde took the phone. "Jackie?" He said hopefully.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"We're going to be fine. She just needs to get used to being around me again." He said.

Jackie sighed. "You swear you will be there the whole time? You're not going to have to go into work. Because if that's what you're going to do…I want to come get them now."

Hyde shook his head. "I'm going to be here. The whole time…whatever they need."

"Steven…are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I talked to WB today and we are going to have Angie be the manager of the new store." He said. "See…I'm changing."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…"

"So if you just came home…we could work this out together." He pleaded.

"You know I can't." She said. "Don't ask me again…"

He sighed. "I do love you."

Jackie put her hand to her mouth. "Steven I have to go…call me before Mia goes to bed. She said she wants to talk to me then."

He looked down. "Ok…I will."

"Goodbye Steven." Jackie whispered as she hung up.

Hyde heard the dial tone and sighed putting it down on the receiver again. He turned to his children and smiled at them.

"Come on guys. Let's go play…" He said taking Mia's hand and picking up Aiden's carrier to bring them upstairs.

* * *

At the apartment, Jackie dried her tears and tried her best not to think about her conversation with Hyde. He sounded so sincere on the phone but she told herself that he had promised her many things and none of them came true. At least not recently. She sighed and looked around the lonely apartment. She wished her children we're there to keep her company. They made her smile. Always. She sighed and went into her bedroom and got the laundry packed up in the laundry basket. She walked out of the apartment and down to the laundry room in the basement. As she was sorting her clothes Fez and Kyle's neighbor came in with his own laundry.

"Oh. Hi." He said. "You're Jackie right?"

Jackie looked up. "Hi. Yes…you're Fez and Kyle's neighbor. Your name is…?"

He smiled. "Alex." He said.

She smiled. "Right. Sorry…I've been a little out of it lately. Don't take it personally."

He shrugged. "I won't." She smiled and went back to her laundry. "I saw Fez with your daughter the other day. She is adorable."

Jackie looked back up at him and smiled. "Oh. Thanks."

"You have a son too right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. Aiden."

He nodded. "Right. I saw you with your husband once here with them."

Her smiled faltered. "Yes…"

"Sorry…I forgot. Kyle told me that you two we're separated." He said.

"Not officially…but yes." She said. "That's why I'm staying with Fez and Kyle."

"They are good friends of yours right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I've known Fez for years, and I met Kyle at college."

He nodded. "I see. Nice guys."

She smiled. "Yes. They are. I'm very grateful to them for letting me stay with them."

He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking…why did you leave your husband?"

Jackie looked up at him, surprised by his boldness. "Oh. Um…his work just got in the way of our relationship."

He sighed. "That's too bad."

She shrugged. "Yes."

"Well, it was nice to see you again." He said throwing his cloths in the washer. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon?"

She smiled politely. "Maybe."

"If you need any help…any help at all…just knock on my door. C24." He said.

She nodded. "Thanks Alex. I will."

He smiled and leaned in and brushed something off her cheek. "Looks like a little baby food."

She blushed with embarrassment. "Oh god…Aiden threw some at me this morning. I thought I got it all off."

He laughed. "Guess not. But even a little baby food couldn't tamper your beauty."

At first she was taken aback, but then her heart fluttered gently. Hyde used to speak to her like that…and not hearing such kind words in so long melted her heart.

"I-" She looked down. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Sorry if that was to forward…I know you must be going through a lot." He shrugged. "It was just the truth…"

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Well…see you around Jackie." He said nodded his head to her as he left.

Jackie watched Alex leave and a part of her felt guilty. She was a married woman whether she had left or not…But to feel that flutter of a heart again, it made her feel special. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She smiled slightly but then just shook her head; she shouldn't have thoughts like these. She couldn't…sighing she picked up her laundry basket and walked back upstairs and sat on the couch curled up with Zeppelin. She wondered when and if this would get any easier. But she doubted it would.

* * *

That night, Hyde rocked Aiden back and forth before setting him down in his crib. He leaned down and kissed his sons head gently before walking out of the room. He peaked into Mia's room and saw her sitting on the floor playing with a teddy bear. She looked up at her father and she looked so small, and his heart broke for her. He sat down next to her and reached over to kiss her head gently.

"Hey little one. It's almost time for bed." He said.

Mia yawned gently. "No…"

He smiled. "I see you still don't like bedtime."

"No seep…" She whispered. "Play…"

Hyde smiled and held up her teddy bear and rubbed its nose against Mia's face making her giggle. "Come on baby…it's late. Your Mommy will kill me if you stay up to late."

"Daddy love Mommy?" Mia asked crawling over to her Dad and leaning against his legs.

Hyde nodded and rubbed her head gently. "Very much."

"Mommy love Daddy…" She yawned and snuggled up to him. "Call Mommy?"

Hyde nodded and reached for the phone. "Hold on." He dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Hey. It's me…Mia's about to go to bed. She wants to say goodnight." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Sure."

Hyde handed the phone to Mia. "Here baby."

"Mommy?" Mia said groggily.

"Hey sleepy girl…all ready for bed?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy…" She said snuggling into her father again.

Jackie giggled. "That's my good girl. Did you guys have fun?"

Mia yawned again. "Play hide seek."

"You played hide and seek?" Jackie said. "That sounds fun. How's my little man?"

"Seeping." Mia said.

"Is he being a good boy?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. Aiden good." Mia said slowly falling asleep.

"Someone is sleepy. I'm going to let you go ok?" Jackie said.

"Love Mommy. Nighty night." She whispered.

Jackie giggled. "Goodnight baby girl…I love you."

Hyde took the phone. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "With the kids. Yes."

Hyde rubbed Mia's head softly. "We had a great time today."

"Good. I'm glad Steven." She said. "Really…I am."

"How are you?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I don't know if we should be talking."

"Why not?" He asked. "We're just talking…"

"Because it's too hard for me to hear your voice." She said. "It makes me want to come home…and I know that it's not right."

"Jackie what can I do to make you forgive me?" He asked.

"Give me time Steven." She said honestly. "Give me time, and let me learn to trust you again…prove to me that you love this family. That you won't leave us again the way you did…because Steven…I can't be a single parent."

He sighed. "I do love my family. More than anything."

"More than your job?" She asked.

"Much more than my job. More than anything, and everyone. You have to believe me." He said desperately.

Jackie sighed. "I just need time Steven. And if were meant to be together forever…we'll find our way back to each other."

"Time…" He said sighing. "How much time are we talking here? Cuz I'm miserable without you." He said.

Jackie laughed. "I don't know yet Steven. I just need you to be patient with me alright?"

He sighed. "Anything."

"Go back to the kids. And if this works out well…I'll let you take them every weekend." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Really?"

She smiled. "Really."

"Ok. Thank you! Goodnight Jackie. I love you." He said. "I really do."

She sighed. "I know you do. Goodnight Steven." She said hanging up.

Hyde sighed and hung up the phone as he put Mia to bed. He leaned down and kissed her gently and prayed that Jackie wouldn't need too much time. He needed her.

* * *

**You know what to do-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Check for an update soon. **


	42. If The Sun Refused To Shine

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Its great to know I have a lot of support. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

A month later, Hyde was taking the kids for the weekend. Jackie had learned to be without the kids, going over to Donna and Eric's when she was lonely. She saw Alex during the day when they we're doing laundry and she found comfort in his friendship. Mia had taken a liking to him and they played horse together when Jackie was taking care of Aiden. Alex would be the horse and Mia would ride him all around the apartment making her laugh out loud. Angie had started to work at the new store and Hyde found that he had plenty of time at home which was both good and bad. He was lonely most of them time and tried to fill his time with new hobbies, but nothing filled the void of his family. Kelso had finally proposed to Laurie much to Red's dismay. He had chosen Hyde to be the best man and surprisingly…Jackie to be the maid of honor. And that was something everyone was quite curious to see. One night, Jackie was trying to get Mia to bed but she was crying so loud it woke up Aiden too. 

"Sweetie…what is it?" She asked.

Mia buried her face in her mother's neck and started wailing. "No!"

Someone knocked on the door and Jackie answered it to find Alex. "Alex."

"Hey…I heard the kids crying. Is everything alright?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "She won't stop crying. I don't' know what to do. I've tried everything and now Aiden is up too."

"Mommy…" Mia cried.

Jackie kissed her head. "Sweetie…I'm here. What is it? Do you feel sick? What?"

Mia shook her head. "I want Daddy…

Jackie's heart plummeted. "Sweetie…Daddy isn't here. You know that."

"Monsters." She sniffled.

Alex smiled. "You don't have any monsters Mia."

Mia shook her head. "Daddy check."

"Sweetie Daddy is at his house. He can't check for any monsters." Jackie said.

"Want me to check?" Alex asked.

"No!" She yelled. "Daddy!"

Jackie sighed. "I think I'm going to have to call Steven."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked. "Have you seen him since you left?"

Jackie looked up at him. "No. But Mia has been crying for forty-five minutes."

He nodded. "Then call him."

"Can you go check on Aiden for me?" She asked. "Fez and Kyle went out with some friends and this is too hard to do by myself."

Alex nodded. "Sure."

He walked out of the room and went to check on Aiden. Jackie picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Mia was clinging to her mother wailing and crying the whole time. Jackie kissed her head gently.

"Hello?" Hyde said.

"Steven?" Jackie asked.

"Hey. Jacks? What's going on? Why is Mia crying?" He asked.

She sighed. "God she thinks there are monsters in her room and she wants you to check for her. I've tried everything to get her to stop but nothings working." She said.

"How long has she been crying?" He asked.

"Forty-five minuets. Can you please just come over? I know it's late…but I think it's the only thing that will get her to stop." She said.

Hyde picked up his coat. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you." She said hanging up. "Sweetie Daddy is coming to check for you."

Alex came out of the bedroom holding Aiden. "He's starting to fall asleep again…" He whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Steven is coming over. I think…I think you should leave."

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm afraid if Steven sees you…he'll get really upset and think there is more to this then there is."

He nodded. "We're just friends."

Jackie smiled. "I know that. And you know that. But Steven…he won't see it that way." She sad laughing.

"Is he a jealous type?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Very much so." She said.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll go put Aiden back in his crib. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks." She said as she watched him put Aiden back to sleep.

She waved goodbye to him as he left the apartment and she sat down on the couch with the crying Mia. She rocked her back and forth and tried to sing her a lullaby but she just kept crying for her Daddy. When Hyde finally got there, Jackie took a deep breath and answered the door. She hadn't seen him in almost a month and a half and her heart plummeted to the floor.

"Hi Jacks…" Hyde whispered his heart racing.

She held the crying girl tighter. "H-H-Hi." She said stuttering.

"Daddy!" Mia yelled.

Hyde smiled and reached out for her daughter. "Hey sweetie."

"Monsters." She said snuggling into her father.

Hyde chuckled. "Monsters huh? You want me to go scare them away?"

Mia nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and looked at Jacks. "Can I?"

She nodded and stepped aside to allow him into the apartment. "Yes. Of course. Come in."

Hyde stepped in and kissed Mia's head. "Where does she sleep?"

"Um…we all sleep in there." Jackie said pointing to the bedroom.

Hyde nodded and walked in and whispered to Mia to try and be quiet as to not wake up Aiden. She nodded her head and her sniffles started to subside feeling safe in her Daddy's arms. Hyde looked around and saw the two cribs on either side of Jackie's bed and he felt sorry that this is what their lives had turned into.

"Where do you think the monsters are?" He asked.

"There." Mia said pointing to the closet.

"Ahh…the closet eh? That's where they usually hang out." He said giggling. "You want to come with me and see? That way you can be sure they aren't there?"

Mia bit her finger gently. "Um…" She looked at her Mommy. "Mommy?"

Jackie smiled and stepped into the room. "I'm right here baby."

"Monsters?" She asked.

"Daddy is going to check for you. If you go with him…he'll keep you safe." She winked at her daughter.

Mia nodded her head. "Ok…"

Hyde smiled. "There's my girl…" He kissed her head. "Ok. Hold onto me real tight ok?"

Mia nodded shaking a little bit. "Ok Daddy…"

He smiled and walked closer to the closet and opened the door and Mia cringed. He looked around. "Nope…I don't see any."

Mia's eyes we're closed and she seemed terrified. "Sure?"

He chuckled. "Open your eyes and see for yourself baby."

Mia opened her eyes and looked in the closet and saw nothing. "No Monster?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nope. Just your mother's designer clothes."

Mia sighed. "Ok."

Hyde smiled and kissed her head and shut the door. "There. Now are you ready for bed?"

Mia thought about it for a moment and then hugged her Daddy tight. "No. Daddy stay."

"Mia…sweetie I have to go home." He said.

Mia shook her head. "No. Daddy stay."

Jackie looked away from Hyde who tried to meet her eyes. "Hey it's Thursday, tomorrow you get to come stay with me. Right?"

Mia looked up at her Daddy and pouted. "No stay?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not little one."

She sniffled. "No monsters?"

"No monsters in the closet. Nope." He smiled.

"Bed?" She asked knowing it would keep him there longer.

He smiled. "Want me to check under Mommy's bed?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and put her on top of Jackie's bed and bent down and looked underneath. "Nope. No monsters under here Mia."

Mia lay down on Jackie's bed. "K."

He smiled and knelt in front of the bed and looked at her. "Ok…so are you ready for bed now?" He asked.

Mia reached out and touched her Dad's face. "Mia Love Daddy."

Hyde swallowed hard and leaned forward to kiss her chubby little cheek. "I love you too."

Her eyes started to flutter shut. "Home tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You get to go back home tomorrow for the weekend."

She nodded. "Ok."

He smiled and picked her up. "Alright baby, let's get you into bed."

He stood up with her in his arms and set her down in her crib. He pulled the blankets up over her and she snuggled into her blankets and her eyes shut. He smiled and placed a kiss on his hand and then to her head. Jackie smiled and walked to the door. Hyde walked over to Aiden's crib and bent down to kiss his head gently. Aiden squirmed a little and then fell right back to sleep. He walked back into the living room and saw Jackie leaning against the couch.

"Crisis averted." He teased.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself. "Thanks. I didn't know what else to do."

He shook his head. "No problem."

She looked down. "It's nice to see you two so close again." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…she's my little girl."

Jackie looked up at him with watery eyes. "That she is."

He stepped closer to her. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "I've been better. You?"

He sighed. "I'm miserable."

Jackie sighed. "You should probably go. I don't know if I can do this right now…"

He reached out to her. "Please…just talk to me."

She shook her head. "Steven…I can't ok? I just can't…"

He walked even closer to her, and bent down to her eyelevel making her look him in the eye. "Jackie…I love you."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Steven…"

"And I hate myself for what I did to you. But if you come home…we can work this out. As a family." He said.

She sighed. "Steven, I've given you so many chances."

He nodded. "I know you have. To many…but…this is different."

She looked up at him. "Why because you didn't cheat on me?"

He looked at her. "No. I didn't cheat on you."

"How's Casey?" She spat out.

He sighed. "I told you I fired her."

"Yeah. Two months after I told you to." She said pushing him away.

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie…I didn't see it ok? I'm sorry."

She glared at him. "No. It's not ok. Steven, I told you I was insecure about her. I told you that you we're ignoring your family and you didn't do anything about it. It shows me that you can't give me what I need."

He walked over to her again. "Didn't I before?"

She nodded. "Yes. Before this new job everything was great. Everything was perfect…but you forgot us Steven. And that is not something I'm ok with. I've been neglected before in my life…from you…from my parents…and I don't want that for my children."

"So what…splitting up is good for them? Can't you see what its doing to them? Mia hates being with just one of us." He said pointing to the door.

"Yes I can see it Steven. But when I was at home, she only had me anyway. So I don't know what the answer is ok? I just don't. And it's not fair if you are attacking me…I didn't do anything wrong." She said feeling the tears build up.

"You left Jackie." He said. "That was wrong."

"Don't throw that card at me Steven. I left because I was miserable!" She said throwing her arms up in the air.

He sighed. "I know you we're…but if we had talked it out-"

"Steven I tried talking to you about it for months! And you gave me nothing but broken promises and I couldn't do that anymore." She sighed and Hyde just stared at her as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Don't you know how hard it was for me to leave you?"

He bowed his head. "I know…"

"No. I don't think you do." She started to dry her eyes. "I mean come on Steven…you and I have been ditched enough times in our lives to know that pain. I knew what it would do to you…but I just…" She rubbed her temples. "I couldn't stay there anymore…it killed me living like that. Seeing what we had become. I mean come on Steven…when was the last time we made love? Or even kissed…I mean really kissed?"

Hyde looked at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know…"

She nodded. "I do. Halloween…Halloween Steven. Four months ago."

He looked up at her. "That was the last time?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean Steven when we first got married we made love every single night…and you kissed me whenever you could. You held my hand whenever you we're near me or at least had to touch me and I felt it…I felt that you loved me. But lately…It's like we don't even know each other anymore."

He reached out and held her hand. "I'm so…so sorry."

She nodded. "I know you are. But sorry isn't going to fix our marriage Steven."

"Then what is?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said shrugging. "I really just don't know."

Hyde shook his head. "So what are you saying?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "Steven…this whole situation is just one fucked up mess. I'm sorry if I hurt you ok? But you hurt me too Steven…you can't blame this on me."

He looked down. "This sucks."

She laughed. "Yeah…I'm just loving it." She said.

Hyde looked up at her. "We're going to have to learn to be civil with each other."

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "I know."

"Especially if we are going to be in Laurie and Kelso's wedding." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me about that? I still don't know why Laurie picked me to be her maid of honor."

"Because if it hadn't been for you…those two crazy kids would never have gotten together." He said.

"This is true." She smiled.

"And if it weren't' for Kelso…we wouldn't have fallen in love." He said stepping closer to her.

Jackie stepped back. "Steven…it was good to see you. It was…I've missed you. But this is getting to be too much." She said putting her hands up. "I think you should go."

"But I-" He said.

"If you stay any longer…we're only going to fight more. And if we want to be civil with each other, then we have to stop yelling at each other." She said.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go…"

She shook her head. "Don't be mad at me…please?"

He looked back at her from the door. "I'm not mad at you. I just miss you…"

She nodded. "I miss you too Steven."

"Call if you need anything else." He said.

"I will. Thank you for coming over for Mia…" She whispered.

"Maybe you could drop the kids off tomorrow instead of Fez?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Maybe."

"I love you." He whispered. "You know that right?"

She looked down. "I know."

"Don't forget it ok?" He asked. "Please?"

She looked back at him and smiled weakly. "I won't."

"Ok. Night." He said opening the door.

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered.

He smiled at her and then left the apartment. Jackie sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She collapsed on the couch and thought about their whole conversation. After not seeing him for a whole month, she was surprised at how much pent up feelings she had. Every time he looked at her, her heart melted. That's why she had stayed for so long. She knew that. Those big blue eyes could see right into her soul and she couldn't find it in her to hurt him. But right now she had to be strong…she had to stand up to him and make him see that he had to fight for their marriage. Otherwise…they wouldn't work out.

* * *

As Hyde walked out of the apartment, he ran into someone walking back in. Hyde stumbled back and so did the guy. They turned to each other and Hyde shook his head.

"Sorry man. That was my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." Hyde said.

The man nodded. "No problem. Hey aren't you friends with Fez and Kyle?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. You're their neighbor right?"

He smiled and put out his hand. "Yeah. That's me. Alex Mackenzie." He said.

Hyde nodded and shook his head. "Steven Hyde."

"Right. You're married to Jackie?" He asked.

Hyde looked down. "Uh yeah…"

"Sorry. I know she left…I've been helping her out a little with the kids when Fez and Kyle aren't there." He said.

Hyde tensed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Like tonight Mia was crying and I went over to see if I could help. She called you though, right?" He asked.

Hyde clenched his jaw. "Yeah. She did."

"Everything taken care of?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Mia's fine now. She's asleep."

Alex smiled. "That's good. She's a sweet little girl. Hate to see her cry."

"Jackie or Mia?" Hyde inquired.

Alex smiled. "She's just a friend."

Hyde nodded. "Right. So you said."

Alex laughed. "Come on man…you don't think that I like her or something do you?"

Hyde shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't know. You tell me."

Alex nodded. "Well, to be honest, Jackie is an attractive woman."

"Yes. She is. But she's also married…to_me_. She's the mother of _my _children." He said sternly.

Alex shrugged. "Like I said…nothing is going on with us. But if there was…you couldn't really be mad at her. I mean…" He paused. "You guys are separated."

"We're working things out." Hyde said stepping closer to him. "So I suggest you watch yourself Alex."

Alex smiled. "I don't have to. Nothing's going on. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

Hyde smiled and stepped into him. "Fine. Have it your way. But if I do find out there is something going on…and you do anything to hurt her or my children…you will wish you we're never born. Got that?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "Duly noted."

Hyde bowed his head. "Good. See you later." He started to walk away. "_Tool_…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Alex just smiled and got into the elevator to bring him back up to his floor. He stopped by Jackie's door and knocked gently. Jackie opened the door after a few knocks and smiled when she saw him. 

"Oh hey. What's up?" She asked.

"I thought you should know I ran into Hyde downstairs." He said.

Jackie's face fell. "You did?"

"Yeah…and he threw a few threats my way." He said. "I don't know why though."

Jackie sighed. "Come in."

He smiled and walked into the apartment. "You we're right. He is the jealous type."

"What did you say to him exactly?" Jackie asked leaning against the door.

"I just told him that I was helping you out with the kids." He said shrugging.

Jackie threw her head back. "Oh Alex…why'd you go and do that?"

He put his hands up in defeat. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm a married woman." She said.

He nodded. "I got that. Yes. But you also left him because you we're unhappy. He can't tell you what to do. Or who to talk to and be friends with." He said.

Jackie sighed. "I know…it's just…there is so much going on with Steven and I…and I don't want to cause more problems."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

Alex took a deep breath. "What do you think of me?" He asked.

She squinted her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Alex said clearing his throat. "Do you like me?"

Jackie gasped. "What as a friend?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She nodded. "Yes. As a friend…you're a nice guy and you're a real help with the kids when Fez and Kyle are gone."

He smiled. "Well I think your kids are great. And you…so…what do you think of me…as more than a friend?"

Jackie stepped back from him. "Come on Alex…why'd you have to go and do that?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry…I just can't help the way I feel."

Jackie shook her head. "I'm married. Separated or not…Alex you can't ask me questions like that."

He looked at her for a moment. "If you weren't' in this situation…do you think-?"

Jackie put her hand up. "I think you should go…" She whispered.

He sighed and bowed his head. "Ok. I will…"

She nodded. "Good." She opened the door for him and stepped back for him to leave.

He stood in the doorway and looked at her. "Jackie you deserve to be happy."

"Alex…just stop." She said.

He sighed and bowed his head and nodded. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I just…wanted to be honest with you."

She nodded. "I know."

"Is this the end of our friendship?" He asked.

"Alex please just go…" She said putting her head down to no look at him.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll go. Bye."

Jackie didn't say anything. She just shut the door and leaned up against it putting her head in her hands. Things we're much more complicated now. And she just hoped Steven wouldn't go out and do something stupid.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D  
**


	43. I Would Still Be Loving You

* * *

A month later, it was the middle of April and Jackie and Hyde had been split up for more than over two months. Since Hyde had run into Alex, he called Jackie at the apartment at least twice a day. However, she was avoiding him completely. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation and she was also to upset to talk to him. One Friday afternoon, neither Fez nor Kyle could drop off the kids. Jackie called and pleaded with Donna and Eric, Kelso and Laurie even the Foreman's. But no one had the time to drop off the kids. Accepting her fate, she packed the kids and their things in the car and made the familiar journey to her old house. She hadn't been there since she had left, and as she pulled into the driveway, her heart sunk slowly. She undid her seat belt, and sat in the front seat for a moment, staring up at the house as the tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Momma?" Mia asked from the back seat.

Jackie snapped out of her daze. "Hey sweets…"

"We go in?" She asked.

Jackie nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yes. We're going in."

"You stay?" She asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'm sorry hun…you're gonna stay with Daddy alone again."

Mia put her head down. "Oh."

Jackie sighed and got out of the car, she slung the kids bags over her shoulders. She picked up Aiden's carrier and took Mia's hand and walked up to the front door and knocked gently. The door opened slowly and Jackie saw a very disheveled version of Hyde.

"Steven…" Jackie said slowly.

Hyde grumbled. "What time is it?"

She squeezed little Mia's hand. "It's four. That's what time Fez and Kyle drop off the kids every Friday." Jackie said.

Hyde rubbed his tired eyes. "Oh. It's Friday?"

Jackie swallowed hard and glared at her husband. "Yes. It's Friday. And this is all a lot for me to carry…so can we come in? Or are you just going to make us stand out here?"

Hyde groaned. "Yeah sure."

Jackie pushed Mia into the front door and looked around the room. There we're empty beer bottles strewn around the room, old newspapers lying around. Dirty clothes and dishes scattered the floor and tables. The shades were all drawn, and the room looked desolate and depressing.

Jackie pulled Mia closer. "Sweetie…I'm going to take you up to your room with Aiden. And then I'm going to talk to Daddy ok?"

Mia looked around slowly. "Ok Mommy…"

Jackie glared at him. "You." She said to Hyde. "Stay here. I want to talk to you."

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever."

Jackie turned abruptly and ushered Mia up the stairs, lugging Aiden and all the bags with her. She did a quick check of the bedrooms to make sure they we're acceptable. They looked fine so she dropped the kids off in their play pen and played some music for them. She shut the door and looked in her old bedroom that looked like a bomb had gone off. She sighed and marched down the stairs to stand up to a defiant Hyde.

"Steven…please don't tell me that every weekend my children have been here, this house has looked like this." She said hand on hips.

Hyde took another swig of his beer. "Our children. _Our. _Jackie…" He sneered.

She stepped closer to him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Apparently a lot. I mean you left me…" He said smirking.

"Steven…I don't want to leave them here. It's not safe…you are not in any condition to watch them. I told you that you could watch the children on the weekends if I felt that I could trust you with them." She paused. "Obviously I can't."

"No. You can't take them away from me." He said. "You've taken everything else."

"Whose fault is that?" She asked.

"Jackie I'm so sick of this bull shit." Hyde said shaking his head as he threw the bottle across the room, the smash of it against the wall made Jackie jump.

"That's it…I'm taking the kids home." She said turning around.

"What so they can be with your precious Alex?" Hyde yelled.

His booming voice made Jackie stop on the second stair. "There is nothing going on with me and Alex." She said.

Hyde laughed. _"Right…"_

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I swear on my life." She said placing a hand on her heart. "Nothing happened…nothing will happen. Ever."

Hyde snickered. "So why have you been ignoring my phone calls? You said that you wanted to learn to be civil with each other…and you won't even talk to me."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…this isn't easy for me."

Hyde shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

She put her heads in her hands. "Please don't do this…"

"What am I doing Jackie? Making false accusations?" He asked. "Did you or did you not befriend this Alex guy?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. I did."

"And did he make a pass at you?" He said.

"Yes he did." Jackie said. "But I-"

"You what?" He asked. "You what Jackie? You're married!"

Jackie walked closer to him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know that!"

Hyde glared at her ."Could have fooled me."

Jackie sighed. "Steven I was afraid to talk to you ok?"

He was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Because…when bad things happen in our relationship you always do something stupid." She said shrugging. "I was scared to have to face the reality of that."

Hyde groaned. "Are you seriously throwing the Sam card in my face?"

Jackie closed her eyes. "Steven-"

"That was so freaking long ago!" He yelled. "How long is it going to take you to get the fuck over that?"

Jackie glared at him. "I am over that, _Steven_. But it doesn't erase the past…you have a record of doing things like that when shit gets tough."

"Did you kiss him?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "I told you nothing happened"

"He came onto you though right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. He did. And when he did, I told him to leave."

"When was the last time you saw him?" He asked.

"It's kind of hard since he is my neighbor Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde laughed. "So today?"

"Yes. I saw him today but I didn't say anything to him." She said honestly. "I haven't spoken to him since the day you ran into him. That's when he told me he wanted to be more than friends." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Bet that made you so happy." He said. "Didn't it?

"Steven what are you talking about?" She asked feeling exhaustion take over her.

"I bet you we're happy." He said smugly. "A pretty boy like that, coming onto you. Getting that attention…How did it feel?"

Jackie shook her head. "Steven…just stop."

He sat down on the edge of the couch. "Stop what Jackie?"

"Stop attacking me." She said, letting the tears fall freely. "Please…"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Not until you admit that you gave up to easily on this family."

Jackie glared at him. "That's not fair!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"All's fair in love and war." He teased.

Jackie shook her head. "You know what…you're drunk. This is going no where." She said turning to walk up the stairs again.

"There you go Jackie. Walk away. You're good at that now." He said. "Like mother like daughter…" He whispered.

Jackie froze, and turned to look at Hyde. Nothing he had ever said had hurt her so much. Her legs shook, her knees buckled and she grabbed the banister for support. She couldn't even walk down the stairs to talk to him.

"I can't…I can't believe you just said that." She said putting her hand over her mouth to hold back her sobs.

Hyde just shrugged. "I just call it like I see it."

Jackie shivered, wrapping her arms around her body. "Steven…take it back."

He smiled. "Nope."

"Take it back!" She yelled. "Take it back! Now!"

Hyde smiled. "You always wanted me to be honest. That was me…" He paused. "Being completely honest."

Jackie walked up to Hyde with determination and smacked him across the face, leaving a stinging red mark. "Bastard." She spat out.

Hyde rubbed his cheek. "Fuck Jackie…"

She poked him in the chest. "If you ever…" She took a deep shaky breath. "Ever say that again…so help me God." Jackie said. "I am nothing like my mother. I'm a wonderful mother. I love my children more than anything. I love my husband…and I wore myself out to save this family! But I couldn't do it anymore Steven! Can't you see that? I couldn't do it! If I had stayed…I would have become nothing. Less than I am now…and that is not fair to me Steven. No matter how much I love you. So the fact that you could compare me to her…" She said backing away from him. "It proves that maybe this wasn't right to begin with." She shook her head sadly and just walked to the stairs. "I just wish our children didn't have to go through this…"

"You can't keep them from me." Hyde said watching her walk up the stairs.

"As long as you are like this…I will." She said going back into the bedroom.

Mia looked up at her Mother with confused eyes. "Mommy?"

"Come on sweetie…we're going back to the apartment." She said picking her up and taking her hand.

"No Daddy?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "I'm afraid not sweetie."

Mia started to tear up. "I want Daddy!"

Jackie sighed and bent down to look at her daughter, she knew that Hyde would be up soon. "Mia…you can't stay with Daddy ok? You need to come home with me now."

Mia whimpered. "Ok Mommy…"

Jackie leaned down and picked Mia up and put Aiden in his carrier. She scooped up their bags and started down the stairs with everything making sure not to fall. Hyde stood at the bottom of the stairs, beer in hand and what appeared to be a tear in his eyes. Jackie turned away from them.

"Daddy?" Mia said rubbing her tear filled eyes.

Hyde smiled and held out a shaky hand to her. "Hey darling…I'll see you soon ok?"

"Stay with Daddy?" She whimpered.

Hyde swallowed hard. "Soon."

Jackie sighed. "Call Fez when you've sobered up." She said.

Hyde looked at her. "You're not going to talk to me still?"

"Why would I? You think I'm like my mother? Well she ignored her husband completely…children too but I can't go that far. I guess I have to act like her in someway." She said angrily.

Hyde shook his head. "Whatever."

"Goodbye Steven." Jackie said shutting the door.

* * *

Driving back to the apartment complex, the tears streamed down Jackie's face. She tried to keep as quiet as possible to not disturb the kids. Dragging everything into the apartment, Kyle was trying to fix a broken shelf on the wall. Fez stood up and Zeppelin ran over to her, all surprised to see her.

"Hey." Fez said. "What's going on?"

"Why aren't the kids with Hyde?" Kyle asked.

Jackie sighed. "Hold on." She said. "I'm going to take the kids to their room."

Jackie brought the kids in the room and the boys brought in their bags. Jackie put on a video for them and set them in the small play pen in the corner and left the door open. She walked back into the living room and sat down with the boys.

"He was completely and utterly wasted." Jackie said with a heavy sigh.

Fez shook his head. "Are you serious?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. There was crap everywhere…I couldn't leave the kids in a place like that. I mean…" She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Kyle rubbed her back slowly. "No you did the right thing."

"I don't want to keep the kids from him…but if he is going to act like that…he can't see them." She said. "No mother would leave children in a mans hands like that."

Fez sighed sadly. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Me too." Jackie said.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yes…" Jackie said raising her eyebrow. "He told me I was like my mother for walking out on him."

Fez shook his head. "That's no true." Fez said. "That's just his pain talking."

Jackie put her head in her hands feeling the tears come back. "I hope so. I mean…I did walk out on him."

Fez turned Jackie to look at him. "No. Jackie you are nothing like your mother. You are a devoted wife and mother and you did everything for him and those kids…I know you still would if Hyde wasn't being such a dick."

Jackie sighed. "What happened to my marriage Fez? I just don't' understand."

Fez held her tightly. "Honey, things are just complicated right now."

"But they way they are going…I don't see us ever getting back to fixing them." She said sadly.

Kyle patted her knee. "Jackie…you just have to have faith that you two will work it out."

"But right now I don't have any faith…" She said sadly. "God I had more faith when he off and married Sam."

Fez scooted in closer to her. "I think that you two need to just sit down together…while he's sober and talk everything out. That's the only way this will go anywhere."

"Yeah but I tried to talk to him before I left. And it led us nowhere…except being apart." She said aggravated.

"But I feel like you are still holding things in. There has to be more you want to say to him." He said. "Isn't there?"

Jackie sighed. "I suppose so."

Fez nodded. "Then in a few days…call him and arrange a meeting. Just the two of you. Ok?" He asked.

Jackie smiled sadly. "Ok. I think I'll do that."

* * *

Back at the house, Hyde was downing yet another beer. A banging on the front door woke him from his daze. He pulled himself up and whipped open the door and came face to face with Red Foreman.

He groaned. "Not now Red."

Red glared at him. "No now's the perfect time."

Hyde rubbed his temples. "Jackie took the kids away from me…just go away Red. I don't want to talk."

Red shrugged. "Does it really look like a give a crap if you want to talk or not?"

Hyde grumbled. "Fine, come in."

Red pushed his way into the house. "I would say thank you…but I don feel like you deserve it."

Hyde laughed. "Is that what your gonna do? Throw insults at me?"

Red sat down in Hyde's chair. "Haven't decided yet. How much have you had to drink?"

Hyde looked around. "Dunno…eight beers?"

Red shook his head. "So that's how your gonna fix your marriage? Drinking beer?"

Hyde threw his head back. "Jackie…left ok? She made the decision."

"Yeah and you did a great job at being a husband the last few months." He said rolling his eyes.

"I was providing for my family!" Hyde yelled.

Red stood up. "I've provided for my family my whole life…but I've found a way to take care of my family too."

Hyde shook his head. "Man I don't have time for this shit."

"Right…you have so much to live for right now." Red said picking up the TV guide. "I hear there is going to be a Brady Bunch special on tonight…a big reunion. Grab a few more beers for that one." Red said sarcastically.

Hyde just sneered. "Whatever."

Red stepped in closer to him. "Do you remember when you first got married and you said that you would take care of Jackie forever…do you remember that? How I questioned your ability to take care of her forever?"

Hyde looked down. "Red…"

"I asked you a question son." Red said angrily.

Hyde looked back up at Red. "Yes. I do remember that."

Red nodded. "And for awhile…you did great at taking care of her. Your kids too…but the last few months you've forgotten about them. And I know that you are hurt right now…but you can't blame Jackie on all this. Yes, she did walk out. But she tried to get through to you for months and you never did anything about it. Steven she was miserable…you know that."

Hyde swallowed hard. "I know."

"I drove by when Jackie was taking the kids back. She was crying so hard I was afraid she would drive off the road. I followed her home to make sure that she got home alright. Then I did a U turn and came back here to knock some sense into your stupid head." Red said hitting him over the head.

Hyde sighed. "She was crying?"

Red nodded. "Of course she was Steven. That woman loves you more than anything in this world…and she's put up with a lot of your bullshit." Red said honestly.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

"And you need to get your head out of your ass or better yet a beer bottle and go kiss her ass." Red said. "You need to apologize and make her see that you are going to change…"

Hyde nodded. "I know sir…"

"Otherwise you will loose her and your children for good…" Red said. "And I don't think you want that."

Hyde looked up at Red and shook his head. "No. I don't."

Red nodded. "Good. Now…go take a shower and sober up. Then we'll figure out a way to fix this."

Hyde nodded. "Alright." He started walking up the stairs and turned around to look at Red. "Hey Red?"

Red looked back at him as he started to clean up. "Yes?"

"That's for helping me fix this…" Hyde said. "I think that this will be the last time you have to do this…I promise."

Red smiled. "I hope so Red. You're a good man…you just get…"

"Messed up?" Hyde asked.

Red laughed. "Yeah…messed up."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah well…this is the last time I swear."

Red smiled. "I hope so."

Hyde smiled and nodded his head as he turned to walk up the stairs. He would fix this…if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Back at the apartment late that night, Jackie was up with Aiden who seemed very fussy. Mia was fast asleep in her crib but Aiden wanted nothing to do with sleep. Sighing, realizing it was going to be another long parenting night, Jackie got up and went out to the living room. She turned on the TV and held Aiden as he looked around. He started making fussing sounds that he usually made when he wanted to crawl around. She got up and placed him on the ground and went to the kitchen to make some formula for him. Aiden started crawling around the room and little Zeppelin followed him, nudging a ball at him. Aiden picked it up and rolled it across the floor for him to catch. Zeppelin ran to the corner of the room and Aiden followed, banging on the wall with his tiny fist. Jackie turned to look at him.

"Sweetie don't do that…you'll wake everyone up." Jackie said.

Aiden stopped for a few moments and then started banging again. Jackie sighed and quickly grabbed the formula bottle. Just as she turned around, Aiden started banging harder and the rusty old shelf Kyle had tried to fix came collapsing down onto Aiden.

Jackie screamed. "AIDEN!"

Running over to him, Kyle and Fez came running out of their bedroom. Aiden wasn't crying, the shelf had knocked him out and Jackie was in a heaping mess on the ground trying to pull things off of her son.

"Oh God!" Jackie yelled.

"Fez call 911!" Kyle yelled lifting the shelf off of Aiden.

Jackie picked up Aiden who was limp and bloody. "Baby…oh god." She cried. "AIDEN!" She yelled.

Holding onto her son she felt a falling heartbeat and was screaming and crying on the floor. Fez called an ambulance and picked up Mia as the paramedics came and took them to the hospital just as Aiden drifted off into an unconscious state.

* * *

At the house, Red had sobered up Hyde a few hours before. Hyde finished cleaning and then went up to his bedroom. He got ready for bed and collapsed onto his bed. He sighed and put his hand behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan spin slowly. Jackie had always wanted a ceiling fan…she said it was romantic. He didn't understand that…but whatever made her happy…made him happy. He had forgotten that when he got this job…he had forgotten about them. He didn't realize it until now but he knew that Red was right. If he didn't pull his head out of his ass soon and find away to fix his family…he would be alone forever. As he went to turn the light off, the phone rang. Hyde scrunched up his nose wondering who would be calling so late.

He picked up the receiver and slowly put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ste…Steven?" Jackie said through sobs.

Hyde sat up quickly. "Jackie?"

"Steven…oh God…" Jackie sobbed.

Hyde's heart was racing. Something was wrong…something was terribly wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Aiden…he…" She could barley breath now. "Aiden…he-"

"Jackie…what happened?" Hyde asked standing up from the bed.

"He wouldn't go to bed…" She said hoarsely.

Hyde grabbed onto the wall. "And?"

"And so I…" She hiccupped through her tears. "I brought him into…into the-"

"Slow down. What happened?" He asked panicking now.

"I brought him into the living room and I was making him a bottle…and the shelf…" She started to sob again.

Hyde felt the room spinning. "Jackie what's wrong with Aiden?"

"The shelf fell on top of him…" She whispered. "It collapsed his lung…he's in the hospital. Steven…please. Please come down here…God I'm so scared."

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Hos-Hospital?"

"Steven please…I need you hear. Our son needs you…God please." She begged. "Steven I didn't mean for this to happen."

Hyde swallowed hard. "I'll be right there. Wait…I'll…I'll be there."

"Hurry Steven. Hurry." She begged.

As Hyde hung up the phone he couldn't seem to function. He was changing into some cloths but his mind was on his son. His little…little, tiny son. He wasn't even a year old yet and here he was lying in a hospital bed. If Jackie had been at home with him, if he had been a good husband and a good father…this wouldn't be happening. Grabbing his coat and his keys he drove to the hospital saying every prayer he could think of…praying that his son was ok. If not…he would never…ever forgive himself.

* * *

**Ok...so you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Then you can find out what happens next. Also remember to review my Valentine's Day story..."That Damn Heart Thing..." Up next-Hyde gets to the hospital and what will he find? The faster you REVIEW, the faster I'll UPDATE:D **


	44. When Mountains Crumble To The Sea

Driving to the hospital, Hyde was in overdrive. He almost went through a few relights if it hadn't of been for the people honking at him. He whipped his car into a parking spot and ran to the entrance and searched for Jackie or anyone he knew. He ran to the front desk and was banging on the desk. 

"Hello." He yelled. 

A short, old woman who was chomping on some bubblegum came over to see him. "Yeah?" She asked in a hoarse voice obviously tainted by smoking cigarettes. 

"I need to find my son." He said. 

The woman laughed. "Yeah. So does everyone else in here." 

Hyde glared at her. "He's a baby. He…my wife…she said a shelf…fell…" He was

searching while he talked. 

The woman sighed. "Alright…I'm gonna need you to fill out some paperwork." 

"I don't want to fill out any fucking paperwork!" He yelled. "I wanna see my son!" He screamed getting the attention of everyone in the waiting room. 

"We don't use those words in here." The woman said tauntingly. 

"Well I'll give you a few more words you probably don't use in here if you don't tell me where my son is!" He screamed. 

"Hyde!" Someone yelled from behind them. 

Hyde spun around and saw Kelso. "Kelso! Where's Jackie? Where's Aiden?" 

Kelso ran over to him. "Come with me." 

"Hey…you can't go anywhere until you fill this stuff out." The woman said throwing a clipboard at him. 

"Yeah thanks for the great help." Hyde said sarcastically as Kelso pulled him through the halls. "How is he?" 

"He's in surgery right now." Kelso said. 

"Oh shit…" Hyde said stopping in the hall way. "I don't-" 

"Hyde…you gotta be strong man." Kelso said holding his shoulders. "I know you are scared right now…but you can't break down." 

Hyde pinched the bridge of his nose after he took of his sunglasses and hung them on his

shirt. "Fuck…" 

"Look…I'm not going to lie to you and say that he's in great condition." Kelso said softly. "But right now…Jackie is up there and she is falling apart. Whatever problems the two of you face…you need to go up there and be there for her. She needs you." Kelso said. 

Hyde swallowed hard. "Where is she?" 

"She's outside his operating room. She won't let anyone near her except for Mia." He said. 

"Take me too her." Hyde said. 

Kelso nodded. "Come on…" 

Hyde felt Kelso's hand on his back pushing him through the crowds of people. Hyde could hear crying and doctors spouting out medical talk. His mind was reeling and he just needed to see his family no matter how bad things we're between them. They turned a corner and Hyde saw Jackie sitting in a chair holding onto Mia. He ran over to her. 

"Jackie…" He said. 

Jackie looked up. "Oh…oh God Steven….Aiden's' in surgery…God…I…" She started sobbing again. 

Hyde held her close making sure not to crush Mia. "It's ok…its going to be ok." 

Jackie shook her head. "I…I was just trying to get him some formula and-" 

"Jackie…this isn't your fault." He said. 

Jackie pulled away from him. "Yes. It is!" 

Hyde sighed. "If its anyone's fault…its mine." 

Jackie wiped her tears away. "But Steven-" 

"If I hadn't of driven you guys away…you would be at home with me. No where near that shelf." Hyde said swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"Steven he's only a baby…" She said. 

"Mommy?" Mia asked. 

Jackie looked down at her. "Oh baby…I'm so sorry." 

Mia reached for her Daddy. "Where Aiden?" 

Hyde swallowed hard. "Aiden had an accident sweetie…" 

Mia looked around. "See Aiden?" 

Jackie started crying harder. "Oh God…" 

Hyde took Mia from her and Jackie ran down the hallway. Hyde stood up and went over to Fez, Kelso and Kyle. "Can you guys watch her? I need to talk to Jackie." 

Kyle nodded. "Of course. Hyde I'm so sorry…I thought I fixed the shelf and-" 

"It's not your fault." Hyde said. 

Kyle swallowed hard. "But I am sorry…" 

"We'll watch Mia for you. Go find Jackie." Fez said. 

"Come get us if they come out with any news of Aiden." Hyde said. 

Kelso nodded. "We will. The Foreman's and Eric and Donna should be here soon." 

"Can you call WB?" Hyde asked. 

Kelso nodded. "Sure." 

Hyde nodded and ran down the hallway to look for Jackie. Every brunette he saw he thought it was Jackie. Feeling desperate, he ran down an abandoned corridor. There was Jackie, sitting against the wall, head leaning against her knees. He walked over to her and sat next to her. 

"Jackie…" Hyde whispered. 

"Steven…what happened to us?" She asked. "God…How did this happen? My son…my little baby is lying in a hospital bed…" She mumbled. 

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "Jackie…" 

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do anything…he's so helpless…Steven what do I do?" 

Hyde felt his own tears coming now. "Jackie we have to wait and let the doctors do their job." He said. 

"But what if-" She said. 

Hyde grabbed her hand. "No! No…do not talk like that. Our son is strong…he is going to pull through this." 

Jackie rubbed her eyes. "I just want to hold him." 

Hyde nodded. "Me too…" 

"Steven I-" Jackie said just as Kelso appeared at the end of the hallway. 

"The Doctor just came out to talk to you guys!" Kelso said. 

Hyde stood up first and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Come on." 

Jackie let Hyde lead her down the hallway until they came face to face with his Doctor. 

"Are you Aiden's father?" He asked. 

Hyde nodded. "Yes. How is he?" 

He sighed. "Well we pulled him through the surgery. But he's on a respirator right now…breathing on his own is going to be quite hard for awhile." 

Jackie put at shaky hand over her mouth. "But…but he's going to be ok, right?" 

The doctor nodded. "He should be…" 

"He should be? What does that mean?" Hyde said feeling his heart pound harder. 

"Sir…the next few hours of your son's life are going to be quite crucial." He said. "Until he opens his eyes and is able to start to breathe on his own…I don't want him to be alone." 

Hyde nodded. "Jackie and I will be with him." 

He nodded. "Good. The second anything changes…if any of the machines beep…or he looks like he's chocking-" 

"Chocking? Why would he be chocking?" Jackie asked nervously. 

"That means he's learning to breath on his own. When he starts to do that…call me and we'll help take the tube out of his nose." He explained. 

"Can we go in and see him?" Hyde asked. 

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Just the two of you…" 

Hyde looked back at all his friends gathered around. "Can you guys stay with Mia?" 

"Well be here…" Donna said. 

Hyde nodded and led Jackie into the hospital room. Jackie stopped when she first saw

Aiden hooked up to all the machines. 

"Steven…" She whispered. 

"Come on…I'm right here." Hyde said. 

Jackie nodded slowly and walked over to the tiny crib like bed that Aiden was in. He was hooked up to every machine they had and Jackie had no idea what any of them we're for. She looked down at him and saw the tiny scrapes and bruises covering his body and she put a hand to her mouth. 

"Steven…" She sobbed. 

Hyde sucked in a breath as he saw his son for the first time. "God…he's so helpless." 

Jackie reached a tiny hand down to his face. "Oh Aiden…baby Mommy is here. Mommy and Daddy are here…" 

Hyde coughed trying to hold his tears in to be strong for Jackie. "Hey buddy…let's show everyone how strong you are. Wake up soon ok?"

Jackie sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to him…he's just a little boy." 

Hyde looked over at her. "Jackie like I said…he's strong." 

She looked up at him slowly. "You really think he can make it through this?"

Hyde smiled weakly. "He's a Hyde. We men work through everything and anything we have to." 

Jackie caught the double meaning and looked down at her son again. "I have never been as scared as I was…watching it fall down on top of him. I thought…" 

Hyde shook his head. "You have to stop thinking like that, ok?"

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're right." 

Hyde smiled. "Good." 

"Will you stay with me?" She asked. "I don't want to leave him…" 

Hyde nodded. "Of course." 

She smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm going to go check on Mia though. I know she's scared." She said. 

Hyde nodded. "Ok. I'll watch him." 

She stood up and went to the door, taking one last look at Aiden. Hyde was sitting by him watching his every move. Jackie opened the door and walked outside to see Mrs. Foreman holding a crying Mia. 

"Mommy!" Mia yelled when she saw her mother.

Jackie smiled weakly. "Hey baby girl." 

Mia reached out for her mother who scooped her up in her arms. "Aiden?" 

Jackie sighed. "Sweetie Aiden needs to stay here for awhile." 

Mia scrunched up her nose. "He ok?" 

Red rubbed her back. "Yeah…how is he doing?" 

Jackie felt the tears threatening to spill over again. "He's…he's…in rough shape. But

Steven said he'll make it through." 

Kitty smiled. "Yes he will."

Jackie nodded slowly. "I hope so." 

"Mia see?" Mia asked. 

Jackie sighed. "Sweetheart I don't think that's a good idea. I think you should stay out here with everyone. Daddy and I will check on you when we can ok?" 

Mia pouted but nodded her head. "Ok Mommy." 

Jackie looked at all her friends staring at her sympathetically. "Do you think you guys can stay? I know it's late…but Steven and I need all the support we can get right now." She whispered. 

Eric patted her back. "There's no where else we would rather be." 

"Yeah. You guys are family…You would do the same for us." Donna said. 

Jackie smiled. "Yeah…we would." 

"How are you and Hyde handling this together?" Kelso asked.

Jackie sighed. "Right now we are going to put our problems aside. Our son needs us and we will be there for him." 

Kitty smiled. "That's good sweetie." 

Jackie smiled. "Yes. It is. But I'm going to go back in there…if Mia needs us just call one of us ok?" 

Kyle nodded and took her. "We will." 

"Give Aiden a kiss for us." Fez said. 

Jackie walked to the door. "I will." 

"Kiss." Mia said blowing her mother a kiss.

Jackie smiled and caught it and then threw one back at her little angel. "Love you Mia." 

"Love Mommy." Mia said softly.

Jackie peeked back into the room and saw Hyde humming to Aiden. She smiled and shut the door and walked over to them. 

"How's he doing?" She asked. 

Hyde sighed. "The same."

Jackie pulled up a chair. "Do you remember the first night we brought him home?" Jackie asked smiling. 

Hyde laughed. "Yup. He wouldn't go to bed…he just wanted to see everything in the house. His little eyes we're wandering everywhere."

"He found your nose to be quite interesting." Jackie teased.

Hyde laughed. "Still does." 

Jackie looked over at him slowly. "Steven…can I ask you something?" 

Hyde looked over at her. "Shoot." 

Jackie took a deep breath. "Do you really think I'm like my mother?" 

Hyde sighed and shook his head slowly. "Jackie…god no." He looked at her intensely.

"When I said that I was just hurt." 

"And drunk." Jackie reminded him.

Hyde snorted. "Yeah…and that was stupid." 

"Very stupid." Jackie said.

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that. You are a wonderful mother…you we're the perfect wife…I just was too stupid to be able to hold onto you." He said. "I'm sorry." 

She smiled slowly. "It's ok…" 

"It's not though…" He whispered. "That was the worst thing I could have said to you."

He whispered. 

Jackie took a deep breath. "We've both said and done hurtful things lately Steven." She said. "Its' not all your fault." 

Hyde was amazed by her sometimes. "Yeah but I pushed you away." 

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah…I know." 

"Jackie…do you think that we could find a way to fix this?" He asked hopefully. "I mean…fix us?" 

Jackie looked at Aiden and then back at Hyde and placed a soft hand on top of his. "I hope so Steven…" 

Hyde looked down at their joined hands and his heart skipped a beat. "Me too…" 

"I see the impact this has on our children. And I'd hate to see them grow up with us being apart." She said. 

"When things are good…they are really good." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah. And when things are bad with us…they are really bad." 

"So what do we do now?" He asked. 

Jackie sighed. "I'm not sure. I think that we need to deal with Aiden first. And then when he is better…we can work on us." 

"Are you willing to do that?" He asked. 

She nodded. "I'm willing to try. I'm not making any promises though."

Hyde swallowed hard. "Ok." 

Jackie smiled and looked down at Aiden. "I really wish he would open his eyes." 

Hyde nodded and stroked Aiden's little head. "I know. Me too." 

The next few hours passed by much too slowly for either Hyde or Jackie's liking. They sat by his side the whole times and took turns going to check on Mia. The gang stayed outside as only two people we're allowed in the room at all times. When either Jackie or Hyde stepped out someone usually went in with the one left with Aiden.

At around one in the morning Hyde stood up to stretch his legs. "You want me to go get you something to eat?" 

Jackie wrapped a blanket around her tighter. "Um…can you get me some coffee please?" She asked. 

Hyde nodded. "Sure. Want me to send someone in here with you?" 

She shook her head. "No…I just want to be alone with him for a little bit." 

Hyde nodded. "Ok. Well get someone if anything changes." 

She smiled. "I will."

Hyde placed a gentle kiss on his sons head and then walked outside to go get some food. Everyone was asleep except for Kelso who smiled at him. Hyde pointed down the hall and Kelso nodded and took the hint. The two old friends walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. 

"How's he doing?" Kelso asked. 

Hyde sighed. "Nothing's changed." 

Kelso sighed. "Man…I'm sorry." 

Hyde nodded. "Me too…I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't pull through this." 

Kelso patted his friends back. "Like you said…he's strong. I know he'll pull through this." 

Hyde smiled weakly, but then it faded. "I know…but I just keep thinking that if I had been a better husband…they would have been at the house. Not at the apartment…Aiden would have been nowhere near that shelf and it wouldn't have fallen on him. He wouldn't be here…" 

"Hyde you can't do that. It's too late for that now…yeah ok…Jackie is at the apartment because you guys hit a rough patch. But Aiden could get hurt at your own house." Kelso pointed out. "You can't protect them from everything. Accidents happen." 

Hyde smiled. "When did you become so good at this parenting thing?" 

Kelso laughed. "I've been spending a lot more time with Betsy. The first time she was in my care and she got a cut…I freaked out. I mean I was running around like crazy. I know it's scary when you realize you can't fix every little thing for them. It hurts…but unfortunately its life."

Hyde nodded. "I guess it is." 

"How's Jackie holding up?" Kelso asked. 

Hyde shrugged. "She's just as worried as I am." 

Kelso nodded. "I bet." 

"I just wish things weren't so screwed up between us because then I would be able to comfort her better." Hyde said. 

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. But I know you two will work it out soon." 

Hyde looked up at him. "You think so?" 

Kelso nodded. "I know so. You guys are meant to be together. Took me awhile to realize it…but you're soul mates."

Hyde seemed surprised by his words. "I always thought that you hated that Jackie and I we're together." 

Kelso shrugged. "That's just because I realized I screwed up my chances with Jackie."

He said. "She's a great catch." 

Hyde nodded in agreement. "That she is." 

"But I realized over time that you guys…you we're perfect together. Nothing like me and Jackie ever we're." He laughed. "God we we're so wrong for each other. It seems so silly now." 

Hyde smiled. "She did care about you." 

Kelso smiled. "I know she did. And I cared about her. I still do…always will…but I couldn't be the man she needed. But you can." 

"I used to think I could be." Hyde said. "But I don't know now."

Kelso shook his head. "You two will never be able to be apart for good…trust me." 

Hyde smiled at Kelso. "Thanks man." 

Kelso shrugged. "Come on…Jackie's probably waiting for you." 

Hyde nodded and grabbed her coffee. "Let's go." 

The two old friends walked back to the room. Kelso's words began to sink in and Hyde realized that Kelso had stopped being a threat a long time ago. Even when he and Jackie had gotten back together after Sam, part of him couldn't help but to feel jealous of Kelso and Jackie's relationship. No matter how committed they we're to each other…Hyde found it hard to realize that Kelso was Jackie's first everything. That was something that couldn't be changed. But it always bothered him…but right here…right now…Hyde realized Kelso was right. Hyde and Jackie we're soul mates. And like Kelso said…they just had to find a way to work through it all.

"I'll be right out here." Kelso said. 

Hyde nodded. "Thanks man." 

Hyde walked back into the room and found Jackie, resting slightly. Her head was leaning against the wall and she was curled up in her chair. She looked peaceful. 

He smiled and nudged her slightly. "Hey…" 

Jackie opened her eyes slowly. "Hey…" 

He handed her her coffee. "Here's your coffee." 

She smiled and took a sip. "Thanks." 

"No change?" Hyde asked. 

She shook her head. "No." 

He nodded and sat down and stared down at his son. "Mia's asleep." 

She smiled. "Good. I know she was." 

Hyde nodded and looked over at her. "Hey Jackie?" 

She took a sip of her coffee and then looked back at him. "Yes?" 

"I…" He sighed. "I want you to know that I'm really going to try and find a way to fix this." He said. "You, Mia and Aiden mean the world to me. I want us to be a family again." 

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Steven." 

He smiled shyly. "I guess I just forgot about us for awhile…I don't know how it happened…but it did." 

"You we're just excited about the store. Which is wonderful…" She said. "I'm proud of what you did there. And you should be too. I went to the new store the other day and saw Angie." 

Hyde was surprised to hear this. "Really? She didn't tell me you dropped by." 

"That's because I asked her not too." She said. 

Hyde stared at her confused. "Why?" 

Jackie sighed. "I guess I just had a lot I wanted to think about. I thought that if she told you that I came by, you would try and come see me." 

"I wanted to. But Fez said he wouldn't let me in the apartment." He said. 

Jackie nodded. "He's just trying to protect me and the kids." 

"I won't hurt you guys…you know that right? I mean…not physically." He said. 

She nodded. "I know." 

He smiled. "Good. Well what did you and Angie talk about?" 

"Well she showed me around the store. Showed me everything you did. I thought it looked great…I asked her about you. How you we're doing. She said that you we're miserable." She said slowly. 

Hyde nodded. "She was right." 

Jackie swallowed hard. "I saw that…today." Hyde looked down. "She said that you we're working hard…but she could see your heart wasn't in it." 

Hyde shook his head. "I just can't seem to think of anything but you guys." 

"I don't want you to give up your business." Jackie said. "I just want you to find a way to balance a family and your professional life." 

He nodded. "I'm working on that. I really am…and having Angie run the new store is really helping. I have a lot more free time. I get home every night by six. But it gets really lonely…" 

Jackie looked away from him. "I know what you mean. Going to bed every night without you…I miss you so much."

Hyde reached across to touch her arm. "I miss you too." 

"But I can't just move the family back when Aiden is better. We need to take it slow…" She said. 

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." He said honestly. "Just name it and I'll be there…" He said honestly.

Jackie smiled through a few tears. "I'm glad to hear that Steven…really glad." 

Hyde smiled. "I mean every word of it…" 

"Let's just focus on Aiden right now. Ok?" She asked again. 

He nodded. "Ok." 

They both focused their attention back on their son and prayed that he would wake up soon. That way they could focus on bringing them all back together soon. Apart they we're nothing…but together they we're a family. A family who loved each other. And that is what they needed to do. 


	45. There Will Still Be You And Me

* * *

The following night, the gang had gone home. The Foreman's we're watching Mia and Jackie and Hyde we're staying at the hospital to be with Aiden. At around two in the morning, Jackie woke up. Hyde and she had both fallen asleep. She yawned and looked down at her son. He still looked the same but deep down she kept telling herself that he was going to be ok. He was going to make it through this.

She put a hand out to touch his little head. "Hey little man…" She whispered so she wouldn't wake up Hyde. "You really need to wake up…" Aiden didn't move, she sighed but carried on. "You're Daddy and I really want to see you. Your whole family does actually. Your big sister is dying to see her baby brother." She wiped a tear from her eye. "So if you could just-" Suddenly Aiden seemed to be chocking. "Aiden…" She turned to Hyde. "STEVEN!" She yelled.

Hyde jumped up from his sleeping state. "What?"

"Steven go get the doctor!" She yelled.

Hyde jumped up and called one of the doctors in. They rushed in and pushed Jackie back. She tried to move in to see what they we're doing but Hyde caught her waist.

"Steven let me go!" She yelled.

Hyde held her tighter. "Let them do their job."

"He…" She started to cry.

Hyde held onto her even tighter. "Shh…"

One of the nurses turned to Hyde and Jackie and pushed them out of the room. "Come with me…"

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Jackie asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. He's ready to have the tube taken out. The Doctors are going to remove the tube and see if he can breathe on his own."

"And if he can't?" Hyde asked.

"They will put I back in for him. We need to wait here while they make the decision." She said.

"But…but he's ok?" Jackie asked nervously.

The nurse smiled. "This is a very good sign that he will be ok Mrs. Hyde."

Jackie sighed with relief. "Oh thank God…"

Hyde smiled and kissed Jackie's head. "I told you our boy was strong."

The Doctors came out and smiled at Hyde and Jackie. "You want to come see your son? He's wide awake and wants to see some familiar faces."

Hyde pushed Jackie in the room slowly and they made their way over to the baby. Aiden was looking up at him, breathing slowly.

"Oh baby…" Jackie said through some tears.

Hyde laughed through his own tears. "Hey little man…you gave us a fright."

Jackie smiled. "He's going to be ok then?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. He'll need to stay here for a few more days but I think he will make a full recovery."

Hyde smiled and leaned down to his son. "You hear that buddy? He said your gonna be fine."

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "He's going to be fine…"

Hyde smiled and stroked her cheek across the bed. "Yeah…he is."

"I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor said.

Hyde smiled with gratitude and turned back to his son, he laughed when Aiden reached a hand out toward Hyde's face. "Still like my nose?"

Jackie smiled. "Of course he does."

Hyde leaned down and let Aiden grab it. "There you go little man. As long as you're ok…you can grab my nose as many times as you need to." He teased.

Jackie smiled. "Oh Steven…I don't think that I've ever been so happy."

Hyde smiled at her and rubbed her arm gently. "Me either."

Jackie was quiet for a moment and then turned to Hyde. "Steven?"

Hyde turned to her. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and stepped into him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being there for me…after everything we've been through the last couple of months I had my doubts. But you we're great…during all of this. Thank you."

Hyde smiled and pressed her against him tightly. "Jackie no matter what our problems are…I'll always be there when you need me too. Kids too…"

Jackie smiled at him and pulled away. "This doesn't mean that we're back together." She whispered sadly.

He nodded. "I know. "

"I'm going to go call Mrs. Foreman. She told me to call her if anything changed even if it was early in the morning." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok."

Jackie gave Aiden one last kiss and then left the room to go call Kitty. Hyde turned back to Aiden and sat down next to him. Little Aiden's eyes were wondering everywhere just as they always did. He was a curious little boy and it was good to see him acting normal again. Hyde sighed and leaned a hand down to rub his little head, careful not to hurt him.

"Hey Aiden…you scared your Mom and I to death." Aiden just held onto his hand tightly. "Still got that strong grip I see." Hyde looked down at his son and saw his eyes, one blue, and one green just like his mother. Sometimes it amazed him that his children looked like him and Jackie…they were a little part of him…and a little part of her. His heart warmed. "Buddy I just want you to know…that I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring this family back together…I promise." Aiden just smiled at his father as his eyes fluttered shut again letting sleep take over him.

When Jackie came back in the room she was smiling. Hyde turned to her and she handed him a cup of coffee.

"What did Mrs. Foreman say?" He asked.

"She said that they'll bring Mia by in the morning to see Aiden." She whispered looking down at him.

Hyde nodded. "That's good."

"I forgot to tell you that Laurie called me the other day…they are pushing the wedding date up." Jackie said.

Hyde looked over at her. "Really?"

Jackie laughed. "Laurie's pregnant."

Hyde laughed. "Does Red know that?"

She shook her head. "No. That's why they are pushing it up. Apparently Kelso thought that after you get engaged you don't have to use condoms." She said rolling her eyes.

Hyde chuckled. "That's Kelso…"

She smiled. "I'm supposed to pick up my dress tomorrow…but Mrs. Foreman said she would get it for me. I don't want to leave Aiden."

Hyde nodded. "That's good.

Jackie turned away from him for a second and Hyde noticed an apprehensive look on her face. He let her tend to Aiden for a moment and then he cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Jackie turned to him quickly. "Oh. No…I just…this is weird."

Hyde cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"We've been fighting for so long and when this happened I feel like we just forgot about all of our problems." She whispered. "Not that I'm saying I want to be fighting with you…but…"

Hyde nodded. "No I understand what you are saying."

She sighed. "We need to take this really slowly."

He nodded. "Ok."

She smiled. "Ok…"

* * *

Three days later, Aiden was being taken back home. Jackie brought him to the apartment and set everything up for him so that he would be comfortable. He still had a lot of cuts and bruises that would take a long time to completely heal but he was doing a lot better. Fez and Kyle were out for the night and Jackie was taking care of the kids for the first night by herself. She had just put Aiden down for his nap after giving him some medicine and Mia was sitting in her height chair waiting to be fed. There was a soft knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it, finding Hyde standing on the other side with a bag of food.

"Hey." He said. "Thought you might be to busy to make dinner."

She smiled. "Oh…thanks. Come in." She said moving aside for him.

"Daddy!" Mia yelled happily.

Hyde smiled and walked over to her. "Hello baby girl." He said kissing her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy feed." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Oh yeah? What's on the menu tonight?" He asked.

Mia shrugged. "Dunno."

Hyde smiled. "I have some pasta for her if you say that's ok."

She nodded. "Sure. You want to feed her?"

He smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

She smiled. "Ok. Well I'm going to go clean up a little bit. Aiden is asleep, he's exhausted so I want to try and let him sleep before I have to wake him up to give him some more medicine."

"Ok. We'll be quiet." Hyde said ruffling Mia's curls.

She smiled. "Great. Come get me if you need me."

Hyde laughed as Mia grabbed at the bag of food. "Alright. We will."

Jackie just smiled at the two and went to clean up around the apartment. When she came in from time to time, she found Hyde joking around with Mia who couldn't stop giggling as she ate. Jackie chuckled to herself and was amazed at how great Hyde was being. About an hour or so later, Jackie came back into the living room and found Mia fast asleep on her Daddy's chest on the couch.

"Hey…" Jackie whispered.

Hyde looked up at her as he rubbed Mia's back. "She's out like a light."

Jackie smiled. "I'll just give her a bath in the morning."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll put her to bed."

Jackie nodded as he got up and went into the bedroom. Hyde walked over to Mia's crib and placed her down gently and wrapped her up in her blanket. He peered down at Aiden and leaned down to kiss his head. He walked out into the living room and found Jackie cleaning up Mia's dinner.

"I'll do that." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't mind."

Hyde nodded. "Are you hungry? I brought over stuff for you too."

She looked up at him as she cleaned. "Um yeah…I guess I kinda am."

He walked into the kitchen and started to take some containers out of the bag he brought over. He had chicken and noodles for them and he started to go heat stuff up. Jackie watched him walk around the kitchen and she felt comfortable with him. She hadn't felt like that in a long time and as much as it made her happy…it scared her too.

Hyde turned to look at her. "Where's Kyle and Fez?" He asked.

Jackie snapped out of her daze. "Oh. They went to see one of Kyle's friends from back home for a few days. They offered to stay to help me out but I figured I've already interrupted their lives enough…they deserved to go out."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. They've been good to you."

Jackie sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. "So do you want to take the kids this weekend?" She asked. "Aiden just needs to take his medicine every few hours…other than that he should be fine."

Hyde nodded. "I'd love to take them."

She smiled. "No drinking this time?

He shook his head. "No. No drinking. I'm sorry about that by the way. I just felt so…helpless." He said sighing. "I know it's not really an excuse but…I don't know."

She bowed her head slightly. "No. I know what you mean…I've felt like that a lot lately too." She said. "It's like…things went bad so fast…and neither of us saw it coming."

Hyde turned to stand on the other side of the counter from her. "Yeah…I think I just thought that having this job would mean bigger and better things for us. No matter how much you've grown up and changed I always think that you deserve the big house and all the fancy things like you grew up with."

She nodded. "I know. But the truth is…I was never happy with all that. As cliché as it sounds Steven…money can't buy happiness."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know that now."

The timer went off on the microwave and Hyde went to get the food. He brought it over to Jackie and handed her a beer. She smiled as he lifted his beer up.

"To starting over…" He said.

Jackie smiled and clinked her beer with his. "To starting over."

He smiled and took a swig as Jackie took a bite of her dinner. He watched her for a few moments and he felt at peace with her. Lately he had felt unsure and confused around her, but sitting in this small apartment with her he felt like he used to. He found comfort in just sitting next to her. They didn't even need to talk, just being near her after so long made him happy.

Jackie looked up at him. "You know…Mia seems a lot happier."

Hyde looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. When we first moved over her…the poor girl was miserable. I felt so bad…but now that you are around more and you're around to play with her…she's back to her happy self." She said shrugging. "It's nice."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

She smiled and nodded her head. "This is really good. Thanks for bringing it over. I probably would have forgotten to cook something for myself." She laughed.

"Yeah raising kids on your own is tough…" He whispered.

She looked down and swallowed hard. "Yeah. It really is."

Hyde reached a hand across the counter towards her. "Jackie-"

"Steven…I'm not so up for this conversation tonight." She said honestly. "I…it's been a long couple of days and I think that we should save that conversation for later…"

Hyde sighed and took his hand back. "Ok. So…what do we do now?"

She looked over at the couch. "I hear there is supposed to be a great Eagle's concert on tonight." She said. "You wanna watch it with me?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Sure. That'd be great."

Jackie smiled and took their dishes over to the couch and Hyde brought their beers over. Jackie sat down on the couch and got comfortable as Hyde settled in next to her. She flicked on the TV and tried to stay calm and not feel such a need to reach over and kiss him. Hyde kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he saw her pick at what was left of her dinner. He smiled, he knew she was nervous…he too felt the need to kiss her but he knew they couldn't. Not yet anyway…

"Oh I love this song." Jackie said as 'Hotel California' began to play on the TV.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah this is a great one." Jackie smiled and started to laugh nervously. Hyde looked over at her. "What's so funny?"

Jackie blushed and turned to him. "Oh. Nothing…"

Hyde looked over at her again. "No seriously…what is it?"

She chuckled slightly. "This song reminds me of the time we we're in the basement…and uh…Mrs. Foreman caught us."

Hyde thought for a moment and then started laughing. "Oh man…I forgot all about that."

_**August 1978**_

_Jackie and Hyde stumbled into the basement after one of their dates. Jackie tugged at his jacket and threw it across the room and it knocked over a few records. But neither of them seemed to notice. Their lips we're fused together and their hands we're all over each other. They wouldn't have separated if it hadn't of been for a horny Fez sitting on the couch. _

"_Now this is what I call a fun Saturday night…" Fez said._

_Hyde and Jackie pulled apart. "Fez!" Jackie yelled._

_Fez smiled as he saw a few of Jackie's top buttons we're unbuttoned. "There we go Jackie…show Fez a little skin."_

_Hyde glared at him. "Perv." He said buttoning Jackie up again. "Get lost."_

_Fez's bottom lip quivered. "Oh come on Hyde…I am lonely. Share Jackie with me…"_

_Jackie glared at him. "Ew. I don't do foreigners."_

_Hyde walked over to Fez and pulled him off the couch. "Yeah. Sorry you're so lonely…I hear the new Playboy issue is out. Go by it and be lonely at your own house."_

_Fez sighed. "Fine. You two have fun."_

_Hyde smiled. "Oh we will…"_

_He slammed the door shut and walked over to Jackie, pulling her up against him again. Jackie moaned against his mouth and shivered as his lips traveled down the side of her face to her neck._

"_Mmmm…" Jackie whispered. "Steven…"_

_Hyde smirked. "We're just getting started doll…hold on."_

_Jackie giggled as she felt his hands on her hips. "Steven what about the Foreman's?"_

_Hyde looked up at her. "What about them?"  
_

"_Well I just don't want them to catch us." She said staring down at his lips that we're plump and looked so good to her. "I…what if…Mmmm." She moaned. "Oh screw it."_

_Hyde smiled. "See I was planning to screw you…" He whispered as Jackie sucked on his neck._

_She pulled back and smirked at him. "Sounds like a damn good plan."_

_He smiled and picked her up and brought her into his room. He placed her down on the bed and got up and shut the door, he went over to the record player and turned on the radio just as "Hotel California" came on. Jackie smiled at him and started to unbutton her shirt. Hyde stood in front of her as she finished and threw it across the room leaving her in her bra and skirt. Hyde knelt down in front of the bed and pulled off her high heel sandals and started trailing kisses up her legs. Jackie moaned and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and relishing in the feelings his lips we're causing. _

"_God you have the sexiest legs…" Hyde whispered._

_Jackie moaned. "Oh Steven…"_

_He smiled and pulled off her skirt and found that she had no panties on. "Nice…"_

_Jackie giggled. "Easier access."_

_Hyde smiled. "That's hot." _

_Jackie smiled and sat up and pulled as his shirt. "You have too many clothes on."  
_

_Hyde smiled and lifted his hands over his head as she pulled the shirt off and her legs wrapped around his waist and she started to suck on his naked chest._

_"Jackie…" He moaned._

_  
She giggled. "Weren't you supposed to screw me?"_

_Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking dirty to me?"_

_Jackie shrugged and started to trace imaginary lines on his chest. "I just don't appreciate it when people back down on their promises."_

_Hyde smiled and pushed her back on the bed. "Who said I was done?"_

_Jackie smiled and started to unzip his jeans. Hyde let her fingers do their magic as he sucked on her collar bone. She shivered as his hands sought out the clasp of her bra and he picked her up gently to remove it. When they we're both completely naked, Hyde stared down at her and looked her deep in the eyes._

_  
"Hey…" He whispered._

_  
Jackie smiled and rubbed the stubble on his cheek. "Hey…"_

_He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "You ready?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah…"_

_He kissed her again and positioned himself at her entrance as he slipped into her. Jackie threw her head back and moaned. Hyde started to suck on her breasts as her hands racked down his naked back.  
_

"_God Jackie…" He whispered huskily._

_  
"Steven…" She moaned._

_  
"Hey Steven?" Another voice said as his door was thrown open. "Oh. My. God!" She yelled._

_Jackie jumped. "Oh my God!"_

_Hyde grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. "Shit…"_

_Kitty shielded her eyes. "You two get dressed and get upstairs now!"_

_The door was shut again and Jackie buried her face in Hyde's neck. "Oh my God…I'm so embarrassed."_

_Hyde sighed. "We're dead."_

_Jackie moved Hyde off of her. "She's going to give us a sex talk."_

_Hyde shuddered. "Great. Last time she did that with Foreman she used words like fallopian tube."_

_Jackie groaned. "Come on…let's just get this over with."_

_Hyde sighed and helped her up. "That's one way to kill the mood."_

_Jackie laughed and started to get dressed. "Come on…"_

_The two walked upstairs slowly and found Kitty pacing the room. When she spotted them she glared and pointed to the kitchen table. They both walked over and sat down nervously. Kitty walked over to them and put her hands on her hips._

_"Now I know you we're listening to 'Hotel California' but this isn't Hotel Wisconsin!" She yelled. "What we're you two thinking?"_

_Jackie looked over at Hyde. "We weren't?" Hyde asked._

_Kitty sighed. "You're just like that I was the one that caught you. If it had been Red…your asses would have been kicked all the way to the moon by now."_

_Jackie turned red. "You're not going to tell him about this are you?" She asked._

"_God no. Red won't even talk about our sex life…if I brought up yours that would be the death of him." She said._

_Hyde grimaced. "Mrs. Foreman please…we don't want to hear about your sex life."_

_Kitty leaned into him. "Steven…you move into my house and bring over girls to sleep with…you hear about my sex life. That's just the way it is…so live with it!"_

_Hyde sighed. "Sorry…"_

_"Now…I hope you two we're being careful." Kitty said. "I want grandchildren…but not this soon."_

_Hyde grimaced. "Mrs. Foreman please…"_

_"Jackie are you on the pill?" She asked._

_  
Jackie blushed. "Yes."_

_Kitty nodded. "Good. That was responsible…but next time if you feel the need to do it in my house…for God sakes…lock the door!"_

_Hyde sighed. "I'll remember that."_

_Kitty shook her head. "And don't give Eric any ideas Steven…I know they had sex…but I don't want him doing it in my house."_

_Hyde nodded. "Got it."_

_Kitty sighed. "Now…Steven be a respectable man and bring Jackie home. And don't stop to do it there either!"_

_Hyde nodded. "Yes Mrs. Foreman."_

_"Goodnight." Kitty said walking out of the room._

_Jackie groaned. "God that was horrible."_

_Hyde sighed. "I know. WE can't even finish what we started."_

_Jackie chuckled and slapped his arm. "Shut up you pig. Take me home…"_

_Hyde nodded. "Yes dear."_

_He smiled and led her out to the Camino. _

* * *

Hyde just smiled and laughed as he sat next to Jackie on the couch. "Hey…we got lucky. She does have charts and diagrams and stuff."

Jackie shuddered. "Oh gross…"

He chuckled and then turned to Jackie. "You know this is nice…"

Jackie looked over at him and took a swig of her beer. "What?"

"Just…hanging out." He said. "I missed it."

Jackie nodded and twirled the beer in her hand. "Yeah. It is."

Hyde opened his mouth to say something when they heard crying from inside the bedroom Jackie got up and went in to see who it was. It was Aiden, Mia started fussing but she was still asleep. She picked up Aiden carefully and brought him out to the living room.

"Is he ok?" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "Sometimes he rubs his face on his blankets and it irritates his cuts." She said. "Can you hand me that cream right there?"

Hyde picked it up and handed it to her. "Here you go…"

Jackie took some and put it on the irritated cuts on his face and arms. Aiden whimpered a little but started to relax in her arms. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his head and she sat down on the couch again.

"There you go buddy…you're alright." She whispered.

Hyde sat down next to her. "Hey so there is supposed to be this family picnic down at the park Sunday afternoon. I was thinking of bringing the kids there if you we're going to let me take them. Maybe…maybe you could come by too and then you can just take them home from there."

Jackie smiled at him. "That would be nice."

He smiled. "Good. I think Foreman and Donna are going too."

She smiled. "That should be fun."

He nodded. "Yeah it should." He looked down and then back up at her. "Are you ready for Laurie and Eric's wedding?"

Jackie sighed. "Oh I can't believe it's only a month away. I'm just nervous that Laurie is going to pick out a slutty dress."

Hyde chuckled. "I'm sure you'll look great in whatever she picks."

Jackie smiled at him. "Thanks…"

Aiden reached out to Hyde. "Hey little buddy…how you feeling?"

Aiden just cooed. "Can you believe in just a few short months he'll be a year old?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. I really can't…"

She smiled. "They grow up so fast…" She whispered.

Hyde looked up at her. "Too fast…sometimes I feel like I missed so much of his life."

Jackie looked up at him. "Don't…Steven don't do that. You can't beat yourself up about the past. We need to move on to the future."

Hyde smiled. "You're right. And I'm really looking forward to our future."

Jackie smiled and blushed. "Steven it's not going to be easy."

He nodded. "I know that."

"And we're really going to have to work on it." She said.

He nodded and rubbed her hand. "I know. I told you…whatever you want to do…I'll do."

She smiled. "I'm not ready to move home. Not yet at least…"

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you for being so patient with me Steven."

He smiled and cocked his head slightly. "You once taught me that being in love means learning to be patient with the other person…"

Jackie smiled. "I did?"

"Yeah. Right after we got back together…after the whole…" He cleared his throat and looked down. "…nurse incident." He said. "You we're still a little nervous about being with me and you said_…"Steven being in love…means being patient. Sometimes one person isn't as sure as the other…but if you are patient…that's when you find true love."_" He said quoting her.

She smiled. "And you we're patient with me."

"And we found true love…" He said and then chuckled. "Did I just say true love?"

Jackie laughed. "Yes. Yes you did Steven."

Hyde laughed and shook his head. "Man you've changed me."

"Does that bother you?" She asked curiously.

Hyde shook his head. "No. It doesn't. Before you…I was just a hard ass…I was…Zen." He said. "But you…you showed me that there is good in the world."

She smiled. "There is…"

Hyde looked down. "You know you've gown up a lot too."

She nodded. "I guess I have. Shopping and shiny things don't seem so important anymore. I mean they're nice…but Aiden and Mia…they are what's important."

Hyde smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. They are."

Jackie looked at Hyde. "Let's vow to fix this…for their sake." Jackie said looking down at Aiden who started falling asleep. "I don't want them to have the lives we did…"

Hyde looked at Jackie as she rocked Aiden back and forth. "I think that's a great idea."

She smiled. "I'm going to go put him to bed."

Hyde nodded. "Ok. I'll clean up."

Jackie smiled and picked up Aiden and brought him into the bedroom. She gave him more of his medicine and put him down. When she came out of the bedroom she saw Hyde putting the dishes away and she smiled. Her heart was beating faster and she felt that things we're going in a really good direction.

Hyde turned to her. "Is he asleep again?"

She nodded and cleared her head of her thoughts. "Yeah. He is."

Hyde smiled and wiped his hands with a towel. "Good. Well uh…it's getting late so I should probably go." Hyde said.

Jackie looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. "Oh. Yeah…I didn't see how late it was. You probably have to get up early for work…" She said looking down.

Hyde nodded and walked closer to her. "Yeah. There's a meeting at the office tomorrow."

Jackie swallowed hard, wishing he could stay longer. She hated being here alone. "Right…ok. Well thanks for bringing over dinner…"

Hyde smiled. "Anytime."

She looked up at him again and tried to hide her tears. "Ok…bye."

Hyde stepped in closer to her. "Are you ok?"

She tried to smile. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Hyde bent down to look her in the eye and he saw the tears brimming there. "Is this about me having to work?"

Jackie looked up at him quickly. "Oh. No!" She said.

Hyde looked at her intently. "Because I won't let it get in the way of us again."

She nodded. "I know."

Hyde rubbed her arm gently. "Hey…if we're going to try and fix this we need to be honest with each other. So…what's going on?"

Jackie shrugged. "I just…it felt nice having you here…"

He smiled. "Yeah…it was nice being here with you."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you on Friday when I drop off the kids?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. Call if you need anything."

She smiled. "I will."

Hyde kissed her cheek and grabbed his coat. "See you later Jacks."

She smiled and waved. "Bye Steven…"

As Jackie watched Hyde leave the apartment she felt good. It would take some time…but she thought that they could fix this. Like she had once said…patience helps you find true love.

* * *

**Ok you guys know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Honestly though…I've had a really rough couple of weeks. A lot of bad things have been happening and writing for me is like my meditation period where I can block all the other crap out. But…I've been getting some rude reviews with people saying they don't like it. I don't review people's stories that I don't like because I think it's rude when people say things like that. If you don't like it…don't review it. It's hurtful when people spend time on a story and a few people don't like it. So…I'm sorry if you aren't interested anymore but I would appreciate it only nice reviews and encouraging reviews. I don't need anymore negativity in my life right now. For those of you who have been reviewing with nice comments…THANK YOU it's a real pick me up when I need it. Up next-They will go to the picnic as a family and Laurie and Kelso's wedding approaches. How close will Jackie and Hyde get?**


	46. Kind Woman

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the REVIEWS and the kind words of encouragement. Its nice to hear from people who are supporting you when you are down. Here's the next chapter...I hope you all like it. :D**

* * *

Walking from her car to the park, Jackie looked at all the happy families around her. They all had a mother and a father playing with all the children. She looked to her left and saw Donna and Eric pushing their kids on the baby swings. She smiled and waved to them and Donna came over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Hey. How are you?" Donna asked. "Haven't heard much from you."

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah…well I've had a lot on my mind."

Donna nodded in understanding. "Yeah…I bet."

Jackie looked around. "Is Steven here yet with the kids?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah. They are over there playing on the slide." Donna said pointing to them and laughing as Mia flew down into her Dad's arms, Aiden sitting on the ground next to them playing in the sand. "They are just so adorable."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. They are. I'm going to go see them…see you later?"

Donna nodded and patted her friends shoulder. "Sure. I'll be with Eric and the kids if you need me."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

She walked over to them on the slide and Mia's eyes brightened with she saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Mia yelled running over to her.

Jackie smiled and scooped her up in her arms. "Hello beautiful girl."

Mia giggled. "Mommy play?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure. You guys look like you are having fun."

Mia nodded. "Fun. Daddy slide."

Jackie chuckled. "I saw that."

Hyde smiled. "Hey Jacks."

She smiled and kissed Mia's cheek. "Hello Steven."

"I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would or not…" He said. "We didn't talk about it when you dropped the kids off on Friday."

She nodded. "I know…but I wanted to see them. Figured it would be good to get out of the house for awhile."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah."

Jackie smiled as Aiden waved to her. "Hello baby." She chuckled. "How was he the last two nights?"

Hyde nodded. "He was great. Only woke up once during the night and he had all his medicine on time."

Jackie smiled. "Good."

"Mommy we swing with Uke and Kat?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Sure sweetie. We can go on the swings."

Hyde nodded. "Mind if we join you?"

Jackie shook her head. "Of course not. Come on."

Hyde smiled at her as they carried the kids over to the baby swings near Eric and Donna. The four old friends shared a few laughs as they played with their children. Hyde excused himself to go get popsicles for the kids. When he came back he let Aiden hold onto it.

Aiden took it and brought it to his lips and then threw it at Hyde. "Uck!"

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks as the Popsicle melted on his face. Eric and Donna and everyone stood in shock until Jackie burst out laughing. Hyde raised an eyebrow at her and glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" He asked.

Jackie nodded her head through her laughter. "I think it's hilarious!"

Hyde smirked. "Oh you are going to get it."

Jackie shrieked as he ran after her and she took off down the field. Hyde finally caught up to her and grabbed her hips, swinging her around. She yelled and tried to get out of his grip as he was tickling her. Donna and Eric stood by and watched their friends in what seemed to be a rekindling of their love. Mia tugged at Donna's arm.

"Mommy, Daddy play?" She asked.

Donna laughed. "Yeah. They are playing honey."

Hyde swung Jackie around again as she laughed but finally got out of his grip. She held an arm out so he couldn't grab her again as she laughed.

"Stop." She said through her giggles. "I can't breathe."

Hyde laughed and smiled as he watched her look so happy. "You we're the one who was making fun of me. You know I don't take that lightly."

She laughed. "No. You don't."

Hyde smiled and wiped some remaining Popsicle off his face. "God I'm all sticky."

Jackie smiled. "Aiden doesn't like cherry. He's a grape kind of guy." She said.

Hyde smiled. "I'll remember that."

She chuckled. "Come on…let's get you cleaned up."

Hyde smiled. "Fine."

"Oh quit being such a baby. Aiden's thrown worse at you." She said. "Do I have to remind you of the first time he puked on you?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "Please don't."

Jackie sat Hyde down and wet a paper towel from one of the picnic tables and started to wipe his face off. "There you go…all cleaned up."

Donna walked over with the kids. "Everything ok over here?"

Jackie turned to Donna. "Oh yeah. Sorry…thanks for watching them."

Mia giggled. "Daddy, Mommy funny."

Hyde smiled and scooped her up. "I'm glad you thought so munchkin."

Donna smiled and handed Aiden to Jackie. "Here's the other kid. I'm going back to Eric."

"Thanks." Jackie said kissing Aiden's cheek. "You got Daddy all dirty baby boy." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "It's ok little man."

Mia smiled. "Mommy Daddy smile."

Jackie looked at her daughter. "Yeah…of course we're smiling."

Mia shook her head. "No. Mommy Daddy sad…before."

Hyde looked up at Jackie and then down at Mia. "Sweetie…I know that things have been confusing for you lately. Going back and forth between the apartment and the house. But Mommy and Daddy are going to try and fix that now ok?" He said.

Mia just shrugged. "Ok Daddy…"

Jackie smiled. "Come on. Let's go play some more."

* * *

That night, Jackie brought the kids home with her and got them all ready for bed. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep since they had been playing all day. She sat down on the couch alone because Kyle and Fez we're out again. She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hello?" She heard Hyde say.

"Hey." She said softly.

Hyde's heart fluttered. "Hey Jackie. Is everything ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah. The kids are asleep. I'm just bored…figured I'd call you and see what you we're up too." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Absolutely nothing. Just took a shower…now I'm eating some Chinese food and watching TV in bed."

"What are you watching?" She asked grabbing the clicker.

"The Mary Tyler Moore show…" He said sarcastically.

"Hey don't mock that show. Mary Tyler Moore is one tough chick." She said. "I always wanted to be her."

Hyde chuckled. "I know. No…I'm watching some documentary on Zeppelin." He said.

Zeppelin happened to hop up on the couch with Jackie at that moment. "What a coincidence…Zep just came to cuddle with me."

Hyde laughed. "Oh yeah? How is he doing? I miss him actually…"

"See I told you, you would fall in love with him. When I first got him you hated the idea of having a dog." She teased.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah well…they are messy."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What channel is this documentary on?"

"Speaking of hating things…if I remember correctly you used to hate Zeppelin." He said.

"Yeah well…when I started dating you I had to like them. They we're all you ever played." She said. "You know it wouldn't have killed you to play some of my music from time to time." She said.

Hyde groaned. "Yes it would have."

Jackie gasped. "Oh shut up. You listened to 'Tiny Dancer' after all." She said.

"Yeah well that was different…" He said softly.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because…it was our…our song." He said. "The first time we…" He paused. "It was playing…"

Jackie smiled at the memory. "I remember…that was after the whole 'get off my boyfriend' fiasco." Jackie said.

Hyde was silent for a moment. "Yeah. We went to the Valentine's Day dance together and Kelso was pissed."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…and that of course made you happy."

"Not as happy as I was when we went back to your place." He said honestly.

Jackie blushed. "You we're just happy you we're finally getting me in the sack." She said.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Jackie…it was more than that and you know it."

She bit her lip gently. "What was it exactly?"

Hyde took a deep breath. "It was the first time I made love to a girl…"

"As opposed to fucking mindless strangers?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "Exactly." He paused. "No but honestly…that night was perfect Jackie. It really was perfect…"

She looked down and patted Zeppelin's head. "Yeah. It was."

Hyde took a deep breath. "So…what are you doing on Wednesday night?"

Jackie was taken aback. "Um…I'm not sure? Why do you ask?"

"Well…my Dad's throwing this fancy dinner party at his house. And I know how much you love those. He wants you to come…so if you are free…" He said trailing off, waiting for a reply.

"Oh…well I could see if Kyle and Fez could watch the kids." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Great. So…it's a date?"

Jackie laughed. "Uh…I guess so."

Hyde laughed. "I guess it's a weird concept…for a husband and wife to be going out on a date."

Jackie shrugged. "It happens."

Hyde smiled. "You know Jackie…I'm glad that you can talk to me again. I missed this…our playful banter."

Jackie chuckled. "I missed it too Steven."

"Hey so…I talked to Kelso today. He said everything is set for the wedding." He said.

Jackie groaned. "Yeah. I went by their place yesterday. Laurie talked to me for an hour about how thankful she was that I didn't kill her when I found out her and Kelso we're sleeping together."

Hyde chuckled. "You almost did…"

Jackie laughed. "Yes. But then I remembered my Zen."

Hyde smiled. "You we're a very good student."

Jackie chuckled. "I still can't believe you made me shine your God Damn boots." Jackie said. "You're such an ass."

Hyde laughed. "Whatever. You liked it…the thought of spending time with me mad you giddy back then."

"Did you just say giddy?" Jackie said laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with Steven Zen Hyde?"

He laughed. "Shut it. Admit it…you we're so hung up on me back then."

Jackie threw her head back and groaned. "So what if I was? I know you lied when you said you didn't feel anything in that kiss…it was written all over your face how much you wanted me." She said.

Hyde smiled. "So what…you lied too."

Jackie let out a frusterated breath. "Yeah. I did…"

Hyde cleared his throat. "Why did you lie?"

Jackie sighed. "I guess because I was afraid of rejection."

Hyde crinkled his nose. "But you said you could tell that I liked the kiss."

She was silent for a moment. "It was just all so confusing. I mean you are Michael's best friend. And at that time…I still thought he was the one. Ya know? I figured if I left him for you I would just get my heart broken because you didn't want to commit to anyone…and then I would be the laughing stock of point place being burned by two best friends. Little did I know that would happen a few years later." She said.

Hyde sighed. "I guess its all been pretty complicated hasn't it?"

Jackie lay down on the couch and held the phone close. "Yeah…it really has."

"Do you ever wish we could have done anything different?" He asked.

Jackie thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess so…but if we changed anything we maybe never would have gotten married and had the kids."

Hyde nodded. "Good point."

"But if I had to change one thing…I guess it would be giving you that ultimatum." She said. "That was the worst I have ever felt in my life…"

Hyde sighed. "Me too…waking up next to Sam…was horrifying. I used to close my eyes at night and hope that when I woke up it was all some bad nightmare and you would be the one next to me."

Jackie smiled. "Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I just…while we're working on our relationship. I want you to know that I'm sorry…for anything I ever did to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you…you mean the world to me…" She said honestly.

"It's ok Jackie. We both made mistakes. And I'm sorry for everything too…and I mean everything." He said. "I don't feel I need to list all the fuck ups I've made."

She chuckled. "No. You don't have to."

Hyde smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said.

"Do you have a favorite memory from our relationship?" He asked.

Jackie was stunned by the question. "Wow…that's hard to say. There have been a lot of really good memories."

"Just try and pick one." He said. "I really want to know."

Jackie sighed. "Hm…" She thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Well if I had to pick one…I think that I would say when you let me stay in the basement with you when my Mom bailed."

Hyde smiled. "That was your favorite?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It was the first time I really saw that you cared about me. I was so scared being on my own…and sleeping in your cot with you…I felt safe. I felt at home and made me love you even more."

Hyde smiled. "I wanted to protect you from what I went through with my own parents. But I guess I couldn't…"

"You did a pretty good job at trying." She teased.

Hyde smiled. "Good to know."

"What about you? What would be your favorite moment?" She asked.

Hyde pondered for a moment and then smiled. "When you told me you forgave me after the whole Sam thing."

Jackie was surprised. "Really?"

He shifted in bed. "Yeah. I was so afraid that I had lost you forever after that…and then to hear you say that you forgave me…God it was like life was turning around again."

Jackie smiled. "Do you remember our wedding night?"

Hyde chuckled. "Which one?"

She laughed. "The first one…the original." She teased. "You remember how we danced by your car…just the two of us. It didn't matter that no one was with us. It was just enough for us to be together…and to be married."

Hyde smiled. "That tops one of the best moments too."

"You made me the happiest woman in the world that night Steven Hyde." Jackie said honestly.

Hyde smiled and looked over at a picture of them from their wedding night on his bed side table. "You made me pretty happy that night to Jackie…"

Her smiled faltered slightly. "It's weird to think we went from that happy to…being separated."

Hyde turned from the picture. "Jackie…"

"Look Steven…walking out on you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." She said feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "And if we do decide to get back together for good…I don't want to ever have to do it again."

"You won't." Hyde said. "Watching you go that day…god it was the worst feeling in the world. Knowing that I had failed…it killed me and I won't let it happen again." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I'm glad."

One of the babies started to cry and Jackie turned to the bedroom. "Oh…I think that's Aiden. I should go check on him."

Hyde sighed, not wanting to get off the phone with her. "Ok. It was really nice to talk to you." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah it was." Go enjoy your Zeppelin documentary."

Hyde chuckled. "I will. I'll talk to you soon?"

Jackie smiled. "Same time tomorrow?"

Hyde smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

She chuckled. "Good. Tell your Dad I'll be at the party."

"I will. Goodnight Jacks. I love you." He snuck in at the end.

Jackie's heart fluttered at the words. "Goodnight Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled and hung up the phone and picked up the picture frame from their wedding. He looked down at Jackie's smiling face and told himself that soon…she would be back in his arms. That was a day he couldn't wait any longer for.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie was making breakfast when Kyle and Fez came out from their bedroom. Fez picked up Mia and started playing with her as Kyle went over to entertain little Aiden. 

"Morning guys." Jackie said. "How was your night?"

Kyle smiled. "It was a lot of fun. What did you end up doing?"

"Just hung out." She said.

Fez frowned. "I'm sorry you we're alone again."

Jackie shrugged. "Oh it wasn't so bad. I called Steven and we talked for awhile."

Fez raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Jackie chuckled. "Yes. Really. It was…it was nice." She said.

Kyle smiled. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Pretty much anything and everything we could think of." She said.

Fez smiled and patted her arm. "So does this mean that you two are getting back together?"

Jackie smiled. "Well eventually…we're just working things out. Starting as friends."

Fez chuckled. "Oh we all know that you and Hyde will never, ever be just friends."

Jackie smiled and smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up."

Kyle smiled. "I'm happy for you Jackie. Really…I think it's great."

Jackie smiled. "Well. I have some errands I have to run. I made some breakfast for you guys if you want it."

"Want to leave the kids with us?" Fez asked.

Jackie smiled. "That would be great. Thanks." She said.

* * *

Jackie kissed both of the kids and then made her way out the door. She drove down town and ran a few errands, and every time she passed Grooves she thought about going in. When she went to her last store, she actually had to walk passed Grooves and she sighed. She opened the door and walked in, looking around for Hyde. There was a man she didn't recognize behind the counter as she walked up to him. 

"Um…hi. Is the manager here?" She asked.

The man looked nervous. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Jackie laughed. "Oh no. I'm just…I'm a fri-" She paused. "Well…I'm his wife."

"Wait…you're Jackie?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes. That's me."

He smirked. "Wow. You're sexier than I thought you would be. I mean Hyde said you we're…but it's hard to say when you've never met the girl." He said rambling. "But…damn…you're hot."

Jackie smiled nervously. "Oh…thank you. But um…is he here, or-?"

"I'm right here." A voice said behind her.

Jackie turned and saw Hyde. "Oh. Hey."

He smiled that sexy smile of his and she felt like she was going to collapse. "I see you've met Chase." He said.

Jackie turned back to Chase. "Oh. Right…yeah."

Hyde smiled. "Chase can you watch the store for a bit? We'll be in the back room."

Chase nodded. "Sure. Go ahead boss…" He said looking Jackie up and down.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Man…don't look at her like that."

Chase straightened up. "Sorry."

Jackie chuckled as he led her into his office. She looked around and smiled…it looked the same. They're we're a few more pictures of her and the kids around and that made her happy. Hyde sat down in his chair and put his hand out signaling for her to sit in the free chair.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So…what brings you down here?" He asked.

"Oh…I had a few errands to run. I walked by the place so I figured I couldn't just walk by without saying hello." She said.

Hyde smiled. "I'm glad you did."

She smiled and looked down. "So uh…did you tell WB that I'll be at the party?"

Hyde chuckled. "Yep. I called him this morning. He was so happy…he said that you're the only one that can get me to wear a suit and tie."

Jackie laughed. "I don't know why you don't like to wear them. You look so good in them." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks."

Jackie took a deep breath. "So um…the store looks great."

"Same as it did last time you we're here." He said smiling.

She smiled nervously. "Right…"

Hyde looked at her strangely. "Hey…you ok?"

Jackie looked up at him for a moment. "I…just came by to say hi…so I should go."

Hyde stood up as she did and made her way to the door. He grabbed her arm. "Hey…where you going so fast?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "Steven…"

Hyde bent down to be eye level with her. "What's going on in that head of yours Jackie?"

She sighed. "I really want to kiss you."

Hyde's eyes widened and he stared at her, surprised by her statement. "Oh…"

"But I'm afraid if I do that…I'll jump back into this relationship to fast and then I'll get hurt again." She said very fast.

Hyde leaned against the door frame. "Jackie…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "And then that won't be good…and there is so much we have to fix…and I'm only one person! A person who can't resist how sexy you are!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed. "Jackie…"

Jackie sighed. "God Steven why do you have to be so complicated?"

Hyde held onto her arms. "Jackie…"

She looked up at him, breathing heavy. "What?"

He smiled and leaned down and captured her lips in a delicate, soft kiss. His hands cradled her head in his hands and Jackie moaned into his mouth. Her body seemed to go limp against his and one of his hands caught her around the waist and held her up. Jackie put her hands on his chest and held onto his shirt tightly. When he pulled back, Jackie's eyes we're still shut and he smiled and leaned down to brush another quick kiss on her lips.

"You ok?" He asked.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Yessss…" She said.

Hyde chuckled. "It's just a kiss. It can end there…I promise."

Jackie smiled. "Ok…"

"I mean when you leave…I'll probably turn into like Fez and feel the need to take care of my needs." He joked.

Jackie laughed. "Sorry…"

He shrugged. "Not a problem. Being able to kiss you is a privilege to me."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I suppose it is." She stared at him for a moment, and bit her lip and before Hyde could react, she launched herself at him.

Hyde stumbled back and they knocked over a picture on his desk but they didn't really notice. It took him a few moments to respond but when he did, his hands gripped her hips tightly and she moaned when he rubbed his knee against her core. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her mouth to let him taste her mouth once more. Hyde moaned and pulled her even closer.

But then Jackie pulled back. "Whoa…sorry…"

He stuttered for a moment. "It's ok…"

Jackie backed up. "I should go…we don't want to let this go any further."

Hyde nodded. "Right. That wouldn't be good…"

Jackie smiled. "Right…"

Hyde walked her over to the door and spun her around. "One more?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure why not?" She said capturing his lips once again.

Hyde held her close and kissed her with all the passion within him. But he knew that he couldn't let this go any further. Jackie didn't want that. He pulled back and stared down at her.

"Ok…now you should go." He whispered. "Not that I want you too…"

She smiled. "Ok…I should go."

He smiled. "Will you still call me tonight?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Kiss the kids for me."

"I will…" She said as she turned to walk away.

"Thank you for dropping by." He said.

Jackie smiled. "It was my pleasure…trust me."

Hyde smiled as he watched her walk away. He knew that officially now…they we're heading in the right direction. He looked at the clock and couldn't wait to go back home and talk to Jackie on the phone tonight.

* * *

That night, Jackie put the babies to bed and cleaned up around the kitchen. Kyle and Fez we're out to dinner with Kelso and Laurie and Jackie curled up on the couch with some pizza and beer. She flipped on the TV and picked up the phone. 

Hyde answered and had a feeling it was Jackie. "Hey Jacks."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

He laughed. "Just has a feeling."

"Well that was impressive. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching the MASH marathon." He said. "Channel seven."

"Oh…I'll watch that too." She said.

"Kids asleep?" He asked.

"Finally. " She chuckled. "Aiden was screaming and laughing all day. He's definitely back in the swing of things."

Hyde laughed. "That's good."

She smiled and took a sip of her beer. "Yeah. It is."

"So Kelso came by a little after you left. He said that he wanted to pick Laurie's and his song for the wedding. Apparently Laurie gave him that responsibility." He said.

Jackie groaned. "Oh lord…why do I get the feeling he picked something horrible?"

"He picked 'The Stroke' by Billy Squire." He said.

Jackie started hysterically laughing. "Are you serious?"

Hyde chuckled. "Yes. I'm pretty sure Red is going to have a heart attack during the reception." He said.

"Oh poor Red…" Jackie said. "Laurie might kill him though…"

"Either that or she'll start to literally stroke him on the floor." He teased.

"Ew gross Steven…she's so much of a slut too she just might. So don't joke about things like that." She said.

Hyde laughed. "So…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said.

"How was the kiss today?" He said with a smirked.

Jackie groaned. "I should have known you we're going to ask that."

He laughed. "Come on…was it good or not?"

Jackie laughed. "Steven I'm pretty sure you already know the answer."

"So it's a yes then?" He asked.

She giggled. "Of course. Every Steven Hyde kiss is amazing…" She said honestly.

"Of course." He said triumphantly.

"Well did you enjoy it?" She asked.

"I did. Very much so." He said. "I was afraid that I'd never get to do that again."

She frowned. "Me too…but just because we kissed doesn't mean we're going to jump into anything else."

He nodded. "I know. Don't worry…but what are the chances I'll get a kiss on Wednesday?" He asked curiously.

She laughed. "What are the chances you'll wear a suit and tie?"

"Will it guarantee me a kiss?" He asked.

"At least one." She said honestly. "You know I can't resist you in a suit and tie."

He smirked. "Well then I'd say the chances are very high…"

Jackie smiled. "Good to know."

"Yeah. Good to know…" He said.

Jackie just smiled and got comfortable on the couch. It was going to be another long night on the phone with Steven. She felt comfortable…and she felt in love one again. And that was a very good feeling.

* * *

**Ok...you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D  
**


	47. I Give You My All

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. It's the night of WB's dinner party and Jackie and Hyde's first date since she left. How will it go?** **Read and find out. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

Wednesday night, Jackie was in her bedroom trying on different dresses. Aiden and Mia we're on the bed with Kyle and Fez as Jackie tried unsuccessfully to find the perfect outfit for WB's dinner party. Hyde would be there in twenty minutes and Jackie was no where near ready. 

"Oh this is just hopeless!" Jackie yelled grabbing another dress. "None of these are right." Jackie said.

"Jackie…why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Kyle asked.

"Because! It's the first time Steven and I are going out alone since I left. I have to look perfect." She said.

Fez laughed. "What she means to say…is she needs a dress that will leave him wanting more."

Jackie smirked. "Exactly."

Fez picked up Mia and moved her over so he could get off the bed. He walked over to the closet and picked up a navy blue strapless dress that went to just above her knee. He smiled. "Now this will make Hyde drool…"

Jackie smiled. "You think so?"

Kyle nodded. "Oh hell yeah. It goes great with your eyes and your skin tone. We'll just have to change your make up a little and then you will be ready to kill." He said.

Jackie shrieked happily. "Ok. I'm going to go put it on."

Fez smiled and sat back on the bed and leaned into Mia. "I worry about when the day will come and you'll turn into your mother…"

Mia just looked up at her Uncle Fez. "Huh?"

Fez laughed. "Never mind."

Jackie came out of the bathroom and twirled around a little. "How does it look?"

Fez fanned himself off. "If I was into girls…I would be in the bathroom taking care of my needs."

Kyle whistled. "Oh Hyde is in so much trouble tonight."

Jackie giggled. "Just what I was going for. Now…Steven will be here soon. I need to fix my makeup."

"You need a darker eyeliner and eye shadow." He said. "That will make you look sexy and mysterious…like you have something up your sleeve. Hyde will love that." He said.

Jackie smiled and started to fix her makeup when there was a knock on the door. "Oh god! That's him!"

Kyle jumped up. "Just relax. I'll take the kids out and talk to him for a little bit. You and Fez finish up here. You look great!"

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Kyle."

* * *

Kyle took the kids out to the living room and opened the door to find Hyde in a suit and tie. 

"Daddy!" Mia yelled.

Hyde smiled and leaned down to pick her up. "Hello beautiful girl."

"Daddy pretty." She giggled.

Hyde laughed. "If anyone else had said that…I wouldn't be so happy."

Kyle laughed. "I think what she means is you look very handsome Hyde. Jackie will be very pleased."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks. Where is Jackie?"

"She'll be out in a minute." He said. "She looks…well she looks smoking."

Hyde shuddered. "Great…."

Kyle laughed. "Try and keep your cool tonight ok?"

Hyde laughed. "I'll try."

Mia kissed her father's cheek. "Mommy, Daddy go out?"

Hyde nodded. "Yep. You are going to stay with Uncle Fez and Uncle Kyle. You guys will have lots of fun."

Mia smiled. "Ok Daddy."

The bedroom door opened and Fez and Jackie came out and Hyde's breath caught in his throat. Staring at Jackie, it was like the first time he had met her. She looked absolutely breath taking and it made him fall in love with her all over again. Jackie smiled nervously and grabbed her purse and walked over to him.

"Hello Steven. You look very handsome." She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "You look…" He looked her up and down. "God Jackie you're beautiful." He said honestly.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Fez smiled. "Well you two have fun at your fancy party. We'll be here with the kids. Don't worry about us and stay out as long as you need to."

Jackie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Fezzie." She turned to the kids. "Be good guys. I'll be back later."

Mia hugged her Mommy. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye sweets." Jackie said kissing her head. "Bye Aiden." She said rubbing his cheek.

"Bye guys." Kyle said waving.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. They we're both quiet and then Hyde turned to her slowly. 

"So did you pick that dress out just to torture me?" He asked.

Jackie giggled. "Maybe…"

He smirked. "You're mean."

She smiled brilliantly at him. "That's what they tell me."

The doors opened and she stepped in. Hyde just laughed and shook his head and stepped in next to her. Jackie leaned against the wall and smiled at him as the door opened on the floor below and a few more people entered.

Hyde smirked. "You know…there will be a lot of business talk here tonight."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I expected there would be."

He giggled. "You know lots of boring talk that you'll hate."

"Whatever." She said.

He looked over at her. "Lot's of talk about_flowcharts_."

The word rolled off of his tongue and Jackie shivered and tensed. "Oh…?"

He shrugged. "Yeah…ya know I thought I would warn you. Didn't want you to be caught of guard and feel the need to push me into any open bedrooms. That would be very unprofessional."

Jackie cleared her throat and tried to stay calm. "Please…you wish."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Well anyway…now you know."

She smiled nervously at him. "Yup. Now I know."

The doors opened again, and Hyde put a hand on the small of her back to lead her to the El Camino. He opened the door for her and she slipped in and tried to relax. Hyde just laughed to himself when he walked around to the other side of the car. The drive there was silent and when they pulled up in front of WB's house Hyde opened the door for her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "I am. Are you?" She asked walking past him, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

Hyde just shook his head. "Oh it's going to be a long night."

When they walked inside, WB saw them from across the room and walked up to them. "Jackie!" He said hugging her.

Jackie smiled. "Hello WB."

"It's good to see you." He said pulling back. "How have you been?"

Jackie shrugged. "Alright. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm glad that you could make it. And I'm happy that my son gave in and wore a suit and tie." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I do have a persuasive power over him."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

WB smiled. "Well I'm glad that you are both here. Make yourselves at home…the bar is open to everyone and there is food being served."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

"See you around WB." Hyde said.

When WB walked away, Jackie turned to Hyde. "So what now?"

Hyde looked around. "You want some wine?"

"Sure." She said.

Hyde led them over to the bar and got them both a drink. He handed it to Jackie and she took a sip and looked around at all Hyde's business buddies.

"Did you ever think I would be at a party like this when we we're back in High School?" He asked.

Jackie turned to him and smiled. "I knew that eventually you would get your act together and buckle down. Get a real job…it was only a matter of time."

He smiled. "Really? Because I just always thought I'd be stuck working at someplace like the photo hut."

Jackie shrugged. "You never gave yourself enough credit Steven."

Hyde looked down. "And you gave me too much credit."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "Steven…you are a great man. You need to learn to see that."

Hyde shrugged. "It's hard to believe I'm a great man when I ran my family away from me."

Jackie placed a hand on his arm gently. "Steven…"

He looked up at her. "I just really miss you guys…"

She smiled sadly. "I know. I miss you too…and so do the kids. But things have been good haven't they?" Hyde nodded. "And soon we'll figure this all out and eventually we'll be back together as a family."

Hyde smiled. "You're right."

Jackie smiled and squeezed his arm. "No…why don't you introduce me to your work buddies?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Sure. Come on."

Hyde led her over to a group of guys that worked at the office that Hyde dealt with occasionally.

"Oh hey Hyde. "One of them said.

Hyde nodded. "Hey Jerry. How are you doing?"

Jerry smiled. "Great. Any party at your father's house is always high class."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. This is my wife. Jackie." He said introducing her.

Jerry smiled. "You are prettier than Hyde said you we're."

Jackie blushed. "Well thank you Jerry."

He smiled. "My wife Nancy is over there." He pointed to a group of ladies. "She hates coming to these things, she hates flowchart talk."

Hyde smirked. "Really? Jackie _loves_ it."

Jackie's eyes fluttered shut and she stepped on his foot with her heel and he groaned. "Oh Steven…he's such a kidder. I think I'll go over and talk to them…they'll be much more entertaining than your work talk." She said.

Hyde smiled. "You sure you don't want to stay?"

Jackie smiled and patted his arm. "No Steven…you have flowcharts to discuss remember?" She winked.

Hyde laughed. "Sure. See you in a little while Jacks."

Jackie walked over to the ladies and Hyde turned back to Jerry. "You two seem like a great couple. The way you joke with each other."

Hyde smiled and looked back at Jackie as she began to talk with a group of wives and she waved at him. "Yeah…she's great."

* * *

An hour or so later, Hyde had been busy talking with a group of friends about work. They we're beginning to separate and Hyde looked up to look for Jackie but he didn't seem to find her. He walked up to Nancy and smiled. 

"Hi. Um…you we're talking to my wife Jackie earlier. Do you happen to know where she is?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. She stepped outside for some fresh air." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks."

He walked out to the backyard and found Jackie sitting on the brick wall over looking WB's great view. He walked up behind her and took of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Jackie turned and smiled when she saw him. "Oh hey. Thanks…" She said wrapping the jacket around her tighter.

Hyde smiled and hopped up on the wall next to her. "Hey. Sorry I got so caught up with the guys."

Jackie smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Oh don't worry about it. I enjoyed talking to their wives. It's nice to be out for a change."

He nodded. "Yeah. I bet. So you are having a good time then?"

She smiled. "Very much so."

He smiled. "Good. Good."

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. "You know I was just thinking about that night that my mom came back."

Hyde looked over at her curiously. "Oh yeah? Why?" He asked.

Jackie turned to him and smiled. "I was just thinking about how you sat with me all night while I cried."

Hyde rubbed her back. "You we're upset."

She smiled at him. "But you didn't have to stay with me."

Hyde looked at her intently. "Yes I did."

* * *

**The night Jackie's Mom came home**

_Hyde walked into Donna and Jackie's bedroom and found Jackie rummaging through some of her drawers. She was throwing things around the room looking for something and Hyde caught a few of her things that she threw._

_"Jackie?" Hyde asked._

_Jackie turned to him, tears running down her face. "I hate her."_

_Hyde nodded sadly. "I know."_

_She shook her head. "No. I…I just…what right does she have to come back here and expect me to just forgive her for bailing like she did?"_

_Hyde shrugged. "Jackie…your Mom is like both of my parents. They don't understand how their actions affect their kids."_

_Jackie groaned. "I want her to leave. I don't want her here…because then I'll get attached and I'll believe that she's changed and then she'll bail again." She sighed and slumped down onto her bed. "I can't handle that again Steven…I just can't…" She said as the tears came more freely._

_Hyde sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Hey…shh…it's ok."_

_She shook her head and snuggled into his embrace as he held her tighter. "No…its not. It's not fair Steven…"_

_He kissed the top of her head. "I know its not."  
_

"_And of course Michael, Fez and Eric have to throw themselves at her. God…its so embarrassing." She said with a sigh._

_Hyde rubbed her back gently. "They are morons."_

_"No. My mom's just a whore." She said angrily._

_Hyde looked around the room and looked at her clothes that she had thrown around the room. "Hey…what we're you looking for?"_

_Jackie sighed and went over to her drawers again. "I hid a letter that my Mom sent me after I moved in here."_

_Hyde turned to watch her look for it again. "Did you ever read it?"_

_She shook her head. "No."_

_Jackie reached into the drawer and took out the letter and went back over to sit next to Hyde. She just held it in her hands and Hyde stared at her._

_"What are you going to do with it?" He asked._

_"Burn it." She said._

_"Is that what you really want?" He asked._

_Jackie nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yes. Her excuses don't mean anything to me…I just want her out of my life. For good. That way I can't get hurt again." She said._

_Hyde kissed the top of her head. "I know baby…"_

_"Will you stay with me?" She asked._

_He nodded and leaned in to kiss her gently. "Sure."_

_Jackie got up and went over to an ashtray Donna had and lit the letter on fire. It burned quickly and Jackie wiped her tears away as she watched it burn into ashes. When it was done, she turned back to Hyde who patted the cot. Jackie walked over to him and curled up on the cot with him as he held her tight to him as she cried. She had never felt so safe in her life and she never wanted it to end. _

* * *

Jackie turned to Hyde. "I fell in love with you all over again that night Steven." 

He smiled and rubbed her arm. "You would have done the same thing for me. In fact…you did when I first met WB."

Jackie smiled and moved in closer to him. "We've had really shitty lives haven't we?" She said laughing.

Hyde laughed. "Yup."

She sighed. "But…things turned out pretty good. I mean minus recent events."

He nodded. "Yeah. They did."

Jackie smiled at him. "See I told you that one day we would get married and have kids and everything."

Hyde chuckled. "Yup…you did."

Jackie smirked at him. "You should believe me more Steven. I know that I'll always get what I want."

He smiled. "Shut up."

Jackie handed him her glass of wine and he took a sip. "I need to tell you something…"

Hyde looked over at her. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you remember that party you had here when you we're house sitting for your father?" She asked.

Hyde looked puzzled. "You mean when I was with S-"

"Yes." She said shuddering not wanting to hear the name.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Yeah. What about it?"

Jackie sighed. "I've wanted to tell you this for awhile…but I was too afraid to."

Hyde looked at her. "What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "Well…you we're really drunk and Fez and I brought you into your Dad's bedroom…"

* * *

**1979**

"_God he's heavier than he looks." Fez groaned._

_Jackie laughed in her tipsy stated. "It's all muscle trust me…"_

_Fez laughed as they plopped him down on the bed. "You would know."_

_Jackie looked down at him. "Not anymore though…he's with Sam."_

_Fez frowned and rubbed her shoulder. "Jackie…you need to move on with your life…it's not fair to you to be moping around while he has a new life."_

_She sighed. "I know. It's just hard to just fall out of love with someone." She whispered. "I should ask him how he did it…"_

_Fez shook his head. "Jackie…I have a feeling that he's not as together as he pretends to be. I mean the guy danced the funky chicken on the table tonight."_

_Jackie laughed. "Whatever. I'll put him to bed…you go back out to the party."_

_"You sure?" He asked._

_She nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."_

_Fez smiled and walked out of the room and left Jackie and Hyde alone. Jackie turned to Hyde who was just lying on the bed. She sighed and picked him up slowly and stumbled trying to hold him up._

_"Jackie?" He asked._

_Jackie froze for a moment. "Um…yes?"_

_"I love you." He whispered._

_Jackie's heart plummeted to the floor and she put him back down on the bed and stared down at him. "What did you just say?"_

_Hyde rubbed his tired eyes and snuggled into the bed. "Said…love you…" He mumbled._

_Jackie felt the tears prickling in her eyes. "What about Sam?"_

_Hyde groaned. "Ewww…"_

_Jackie shook her head. "You don't know what you are saying Steven. You're drunk. You love Sam. Not me." She said._

_Hyde sat up and swayed from side to side slightly as he tried to hold himself up. He reached up and held her face. "No…love…you." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss._

_It took Jackie a few moments to react but she finally did, pulling away from him. "No…ok…you are drunk." She said sadly. "As much as I want to hear that…you don't mean this. Come on Steven…let's get you to bed."_

_She lifted his arms up and started to take his shirt off and Hyde smirked. "I'm flattered babe…but I don't think I'll be much of a lay tonight."_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven…I'm just getting you ready for bed."_

_"Do you miss me?" He asked slurring his words together._

_Jackie sighed as she struggled to get him ready for bed. "Steven…of course I miss you. But we shouldn't have this conversation."_

_"Why?" He pouted._

_She sighed. "Because you are married. To Sam. Remember her?" She asked._

_Hyde wrinkled his nose. "In Vegas."_

_She nodded. "Yes. She's in Vegas but she's coming back on Friday. So you need to sober up before that ok?"_

_He sighed and nuzzled Jackie's neck making her shiver. "No…want you."_

_Jackie sighed. "Steven…just stop ok?"_

_Hyde pulled back and frowned. "You don't love me anymore."_

_Jackie held his face in her hands and looked him directly in his drunken eyes. "Steven J. Hyde. I will __**always**__ love you."_

_Hyde smiled. "That's my doll…"_

_She smiled sadly and felt the tears coming again. "Ok…now we really need to get you ready for bed."_

_She pushed him back on the bed and pulled his shoes off and his jeans leaving him in his boxers. She pulled the blanket's up over him and leaned over to kiss his forehead gently._

_"Goodnight Steven." She whispered._

_Hyde mumbled. "Night Jacks…love…"_

_She smiled sadly. "Yeah…I love you too Steven." _

* * *

When Jackie was done with her story, she turned to Hyde. He was just staring at her, trying to remember this but he was so drunk then he knew he couldn't. 

Jackie sighed. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head. "No."

She shrugged. "I was kind of tipsy too so I didn't remember it for awhile. But I guess being back here it brought back those memories."

Hyde looked down and took a sip of Jackie's wine. "God I was so miserable then." He said.

Jackie chuckled. "Join the club."

"You know…after everything we've been through it amazes me that we didn't' kill each other along the way." He joked.

Jackie laughed. "Me too."

He scooted closer to her. "You know even though I don't really remember that…you know I meant it when I said it right?"

She nodded. "I know you did."

He smiled sadly. "You're the only girl I've ever loved." He whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Glad to have that honor."

He chuckled. "Of course you are."

Jackie smiled and looked back at the view again. "I used to think that Michael was my first love…"

Hyde looked at her quizzically. "Wasn't he?"

She shook her head. "No. He wasn't. I know that for a fact now."

Hyde was surprised. "Why?"

She sighed. "I never felt as strongly about our relationship…I mean I cared about him. I did…he made me laugh. And I needed that with all the other shit going on…it was nice to have someone to make me laugh. But the feelings I feel for you…they are so intense." She said looking back at him. "I mean when Michael and I would break up…sure I was upset. But when you and I get into fights and break up…I feel miserable. I feel so lonely…and empty inside. And when I'm with you, I feel happy. I feel complete…and that is real love Steven. What I had with Michael was puppy love."

Hyde smiled. "Wow."

She laughed. "I know. Very mature of me huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. It is."

She smiled at him. "My God we would make the perfect soap opera couple."

Hyde laughed. "That we would."

"And most soap operas take place in a small town where everyone knows each other. Sounds perfect." She teased.

Hyde laughed. "Yeah they could call it…'Passion in Point Place'." He said.

Jackie laughed. "We should write a screenplay. We could be millionaires."

"We'd have to find some wicked hot actors to play us though." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Of course."

Hyde chuckled and turned to her. "So I would call this a successful date."

Jackie smiled. "I would too."

"And if I remember correctly…you said that if I wore a suit and tie today, I would possibly get a kiss." He said nudging her.

She giggled. "I think I did say that."

He smiled. "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want too."

She looked over at him. "No…its ok. Come here…" She said.

Hyde smiled and stood up, and walked over to be in front of her. He smiled down at her as the moon shined on her face. Jackie took a deep breathe and pulled him by his shirt to meet her half way. Both of them caught their breath right before their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. Hyde's hands rested on her knees as she cupped his face with her hands and moaned into his mouth. Jackie pulled back first and smiled at him.

"How was that?" She asked softly.

Hyde smiled down at her and his eyes opened slowly. "Great." He said in a low husky voice.

She smiled and kissed him again. "It's getting late…I'm sure Kyle and Fez will be sick of the kids."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll take you back to the apartment."

She smiled and took his hand as he helped her off of the wall. "Thanks."

* * *

They walked inside and said goodbye to everyone including WB. They walked out to the car and drove back to the apartment. Jackie opened the door and peeked in and saw Kyle and Fez watching TV on the couch. 

"Hey." Kyle said. "The kids are asleep."

Jackie smiled. "Good."

"How as the party?" Fez asked.

"It was a lot of fun." She said.

Kyle smiled. "Well…we'll let you two say goodnight." He said pulling at Fez's arm.

Fez nodded. "Yes. Yes. Try and keep it G Rated." He teased.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Get out of here Fez."

Kyle and Fez just smiled and walked into their bedroom. Jackie turned to Hyde and smiled.

"So…" She said.

Hyde smiled and leaned against the door frame. "So…"

"Tonight was fun." She said honestly.

He smiled. "Yeah. It was."

"I'm glad you invited me." She said.

Hyde looked down. "Of course."

"I guess I'll see you on Friday night for Laurie and Kelso's rehearsal?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. That should be interesting."

She smiled. "Yeah. I talked to Mrs. Foreman today and she said that Red has been in a horrible mood all week."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah I went by the house yesterday and he looked in rough shape. The little hair that he had is slowly but surely wilting away."

"Can you blame the guy?" She laughed. "Kelso is marrying his daughter."

Hyde shuddered. "Such a creepy and unnatural couple."

"And yet it actually makes sense when you think about it." She laughed.

Hyde chuckled. "I suppose you are right."

"How much you want to bet Michael will get drunk and spill the beans about the baby?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "Oh I don't have to bet anything. In fact I'm looking forward to that…" He said.

Jackie smiled. "Red will definitely kill him then."

Hyde smiled at her and then stopped. "You know you really do look beautiful."

Jackie blushed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled. "Will you call me tomorrow night?"

She shrugged. "Do you want to?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I do."

She smiled. "Well then I will. How does seven o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. Casablanca is on tomorrow night so we can watch it." He said.

Jackie smiled. "It's a date."

"A phone date." He pointed out.

"Same difference." She said shrugging and stepping towards him. "Goodnight Steven. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. Goodnight."

Jackie leaned up and kissed his cheek gently and pulled back to give him his coat. "Bye."

"Bye." He said as she shut the door.

Jackie smiled and went into her bedroom and smiled at her children. She felt good about things between her and Steven. She had been afraid that if they did get together, noting would change. But she was confident that Hyde had changed. And they would soon be back to normal. And that…made her happy.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-The Rehearsal and the Wedding.  
**


	48. Kind Woman, Nothing More

**Ok its time for the rehearsal and the wedding. Red is not happy about his only daughter marrying Michael Kelso. All sorts of craziness will ensue. And Hyde makes a discovery that might ruin all the progress he and Jackie have made. But will she let him walk away angry? Read and find out what happens. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

Friday night was the rehearsal which everyone was looking forward too. Except of course, Red Foreman. Jackie packed up the kids and brought them to the church where everyone was. She walked in with Kyle and Fez, and the kids and spotted Hyde from afar. He waved and walked over to them. 

"Hey." He said leaning over to take Aiden.

She smiled. "Hey. Is everyone here?"

"Yup. Red's been standing in front glaring at Kelso the whole time. Kelso is so terrified…its hilarious." He said smiling.

Fez laughed. "I've got a bet with Eric that Red will stand up in the middle of the ceremony and put his foot in Kelso's ass."

"Who says its not going to happen?" Kyle asked.

Fez shook his head. "Oh no. We both agree it will happen its just when. I say the first five minutes, and Eric says when Red gets to the end of the aisle after walking Laurie down."

"I'd go with Eric." Jackie said.

Fez laughed. "I'm going to go talk to Kelso. Come on Kyle…"

Jackie smiled at them as they left. "Where's Laurie?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom puking with Donna. They told Red that she has food poisoning." He said.

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "Does he believe them?"

"Who knows. I've never seen him so angry so I can't really tell what's going on in his mind." Hyde said shuddering.

Jackie giggled. "Good to know. I'll keep the kids clear of him."

Hyde smiled. "Good plan. Come on."

The four of them walked into the main part of the church and Kitty ran over to them excitedly. "Oh goodie! The family is back together again!"

Hyde smiled nervously. "Mrs. Foreman…please."

Kitty shrugged. "Oh right…not officially. Whatever."

Jackie smiled. "How are you Mrs. Foreman?"

"Oh I'm so nervous." Kitty said looking back at Red who was standing directly behind Kelso, glaring at him. "I'm afraid that Red will kill Michael…and in we're in a church. I'm sure God will never let him into heaven even if the boy is a moron."

Jackie laughed. "I think he would have to make an exception. No man would want their daughter to marry that."

Kitty sighed. "As horrible as he is…I'm just glad Laurie is finally settling down. I thought I'd have a 57 year old hooker on my hands."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Don't ever cross that option out. No one said that they have to stay together."

Jackie laughed. "I just want to see Red when he finds out about the kid."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid to see what the kid looks like."

"Well Laurie and Kelso have naturally good looks. So I wouldn't be as worried about what he or she looks like than how they act." He said.

"Yes. It could go four ways…it could be a slut. A moron, both…or it could surprise us all and turn into a genius." Jackie said.

Kitty laughed. "Oh please Jackie…like the last one could ever happen. Michael's mother dropped him on the head so many times there is no hope for him and Laurie…well I don't know what happened to that girl." She said. "I just don't understand when she went down hill…"

"Well from what I hear…it went down hill in the back of Bobby Dunkin's Van in 1973." He said. "But…she's been with so many guys…no one really knows for sure when the first time was."

Kitty glared at him. "Steven…don't talk like that. We're in a church."

"Oh God can't even save your daughter now Mrs. Foreman." Hyde joked.

Kitty sighed. "Yes well…I'm going to go check on Red. Make sure he doesn't kill Michael…Steven I might need your help in that department."

Hyde laughed. "I'll come with you."

Jackie smiled. "I'll go check on Laurie and Donna." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I'll take the kids. Come on guys…" He said walking down the aisle.

* * *

Jackie walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer but she heard the distinct sounds of puking. She opened it slowly and saw Laurie leaning over the toilet while Donna held her hair back. 

"Oh God…" Jackie said walking over to them.

Laurie groaned. "This sucks…"

"I'm not sure how long your Dad is going to believe this is just food poisoning." Donna said.

Laurie glared at her. "Not. Helping."

Jackie laughed and wet a paper towel. "Come here. Wipe your face off with this."

Laurie took it and wiped down her face and leaned up against the wall. "Thanks Jackie…"

Jackie smiled. "No problem. Think you feel ok enough to go out for the rehersal?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm more worried about facing my Dad."

"Yeah he does look ready to kill." Jackie said.

Laurie sighed. "Its just…I know everyone makes fun of me and Kelso…but its just…he makes me happy. He's the only guy that has cared about me the way he does. And I know he's an idiot…but I love him."

Jackie smiled. "If you are happy…then don't worry about what anyone else says."

Donna laughed. "Yeah. People always ask me why I'm with someone as scrawny as Eric…"

"Why are you with him?" Laurie asked.

Jackie laughed and Donna just rolled his eyes. "Same reason you're with Kelso. He makes me happy…he loves me. And I love him."

Laurie smiled. "Yeah you're right. It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Good. Now come on…let's go get done with the rehearsal." Donna said helping her up.

Laurie smiled and the girls walked back out to the main part of the church. Mia ran up to Jackie and Jackie held her as she took her place in the front of the church. Red glared at Kelso the whole time they we're practicing their vows.

Kelso leaned in to Laurie. "Feeling better baby?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thanks for asking honey."

Red rolled his eyes. "Oh for Goodness sakes…" He turned to Laurie. "Sweetie…are you sure this is what you want? I mean really think about this kitten…you would be marrying a moron."

Laurie smiled. "I love him Daddy."

He sighed. "Lord help me…"

Suddenly Pastor Dave appeared with a great big smile. "The Lord is always there to help Red."

Red glared. "Well then why the heck is he allowing my daughter to marry this?"

"Now Red…" Kitty said holding him back. "Control your anger. You know its bad for your heart."

Red sighed. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to dreading tomorrow."

Pastor Dave stood in front of them and began to talk. But Aiden was fussing a lot and started balling. Jackie tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Could you put a muzzle on your kid?" Kelso asked.

Jackie glared at him. "I'll just bring him outside."

Laurie panicked. "But if you leave…you won't know what to do tomorrow!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard. I was Donna's maid of honor…and trust me…me making a few mistakes will be the least of your worries."

* * *

Jackie walked down the aisle onto the front steps and she tried to calm Aiden down. Hyde came out to check on them and she smiled. 

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey. Is he ok?" He asked.

"I think he's just being cranky." She said making a face at Aiden.

"I left Mia with Mrs. Foreman." He said.

She nodded. "That's fine."

Hyde smiled at her. "So…"

Jackie looked up at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss from the other night…" He said.

Jackie laughed. "Steven…"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying…you're a very good kisser."

She smirked. "I haven't had any complaints before."

He tensed. "Shut up…"

She giggled. "Oh come on…I really haven't kissed that many guys. You, Michael, Fez, Chip…"

He grimaced. "Eww…Chip. Forgot about that tool."

"Well if it makes you feel any better…I only went out with him to make you jealous." She said.

He laughed. "And it worked."

Aiden started to calm down and Jackie kissed his head. "There you guy buddy…you're ok."

Hyde smiled and ruffled his head. "He just wanted some attention."

She smiled. "Well he wouldn't be my son if he didn't want attention."

He laughed. "Well-"

Suddenly there was an uproar from inside. Jackie turned to Hyde and they ran back into the church. Red was chasing after Kelso as Laurie was kneeling over, Donna was holding a bucket under her as she puked.

Eric ran over to Hyde and Jackie. "He found out she was pregnant."

"How?" Jackie asked.

"Kelso's a moron." He said.

"Ahh…so he told him. God…he is so dumb." She said shaking her head sadly.

Hyde patted Jackie's back. "I'll go hold Red back."

Kitty came frantically running over to them. "Why couldn't either of my babies get married without the prospect of a kid?"

"Well Laurie's a whore…" Jackie said. "And well Eric…he's just dumb and forgot to wear a condom."

Kitty sighed. "I failed as a mother."

"No you didn't Mom. At least we both married people we love." He said with a smile.

"Yes well…having Michael as a part of our family wasn't one of my goals." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Well at least Laurie will stop spreading VD to the world. She and Kelso can just share it amongst themselves." She said shrugging.

Kitty groaned. "Oh Lord…I'm going to go try and calm Red down."

The gang sat back and watched as Red ran after Kelso. Fez took out some milk duds and popped them in his mouth as he watched the show. Pastor Dave stood at the alter trying to summon God to stop the madness as Laurie puked in the bucket. Hyde finally jumped over one of the pews and caught Red and held him back as Kelso grabbed Laurie's hand and dragged her to the car.

Hyde held Red. "Calm down Red…"

"I'll kill that horny SOB." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Just calm down…Kelso's not really worth it."

He just shook his head. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked. "I tried so hard to give my kitten everything she wanted…and then she found him."

Jackie shrugged. "It's not really your fault Red. She was just born a whore…and so was Michael. Therefore…they are meant for each other."

Red sighed. "Kitty?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes sweetie?"

"I need a beer. Can we go home?" He asked.

Kitty laughed. "Sure come on. We'll get you nice and liquored up before the ceremony tomorrow."

Eric shook his head. "Alright. Well I'm gonna take the kids home and give them one more night where they aren't related to Michael Kelso."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes. That's the worst thing that will ever happen in their lives." She said.

Eric shuddered. "I know. It's a horrible world we live in. Come on Donna…"

Donna just laughed. "See you later guys."

Fez and Kyle walked down the aisle. "Alright we'll we're gonna go check on Kelso. I'm afraid he'll have cold feet now." Fez said.

"See you at home Jackie." Kyle said as they left.

That left Hyde, Jackie and the kids alone with Pastor Dave. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Your children are beautiful." He said.

Jackie smiled. "That's what usually happens when their parents are as hot as we are." She said triumphantly.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. There was no way they could have turned out to be uggos." He said.

Pastor Dave smiled nervously. "Yes. Well…I guess we'll see you tomorrow for the big wedding."

"Oh it's gonna be big alright…" Hyde said.

Pastor Dave left and Mia tugged at her mother's leg. "Mommy…can we get ice cream?" She asked.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. "If you're father is paying."

Hyde chuckled. "Come on munchkin. Get on my shoulders."

Mia clapped her hands as her father picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Yay!"

Hyde laughed. "There's a place down the street. You wanna walk?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure. It's warm enough for the kids."

Hyde smiled. "Great. Come on…let's go."

Jackie walked down the aisle with Aiden in her arms. Hyde followed her and pretended to drop Mia as she giggled. The four of them walked down the street and looked like the perfect family to anyone who passed by.

Hyde turned to Jackie. "So…you think Kelso will show up tomorrow?"

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah. He's getting older so his ability to bail has faltered surprisingly." She said.

He laughed. "Good point." He said as he placed Mia in his arms. "What kind do you want munchkin?" He asked.

"Um…" Mia said rubbing her chin. "Choco." She said.

"Cholclate it is." He said.

"No!" She yelled. "Nilla." She said.

"Ok Vanilla." He said laughing.

"No!" She giggled. "Choco." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said with a small giddy smile.

Jackie shook her head. "No. She's not…so just get vanilla for me and when she changes her mind I'll give her mine."

He laughed. "Ahh the life of a parent."

She laughed. "Guess so."

Hyde got their ice cream and they walked over to a small outdoor table and began to feed the kids. Aiden found a way to get it all over his face and Mia was switching between the vanilla and chocolate. Jackie laughed and tried to clean up Aiden.

Hyde smiled at her. "You are an amazing mother Jackie."

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks…"

He fed some more ice cream to Aiden. "Every time I see you with the kids…it just makes me happy."

She blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Steven…you're embarrassing me." She said.

Hyde laughed. "Why? It's true…" He said. "You were born to be a mother."

She smiled. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Do you ever think about…having more children?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Sure."

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Yeah…I mean I'm sure it would help if we we're living in the same house but someday in the future…I'd love to have more children."

Jackie smiled triumphantly. "Oh. Great. Me too…"

"Baby?" Mia asked.

Hyde laughed. "Not yet sweets."

"New baby…girl?" She asked.

Jackie laughed. "Maybe sweetie."

Mia smiled. "Good."

Hyde laughed and kissed the top of her head. "If I have two of you…I'll be dead before the age of 45."

Jackie giggled. "Don't say that…."

He smirked. "Sorry…"

Jackie laughed. "It's fine. But Aiden is a mess." She said trying to wipe him off. "I need to take him home and give him a bath…"

Hyde nodded. "Oh…ok…"

She looked up at him and saw a sad look on his face. "What?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

She squinted her eyes at him. "No seriously. What is it? I mean I know you usually take the kids on the weekends. But we decided that since tomorrow is the wedding they should be with me."

He nodded. "I know. I just wish that when you say you have to take them home to give them a bath…that home would be with me."

She sighed and put the spoon back in the ice cream. "Oh Steven…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it…"

"No…its ok. It's good that you are being honest with me." She said with a smile. "And…eventually I will be back home."

"How soon are we talking?" He said with a small mischievous smile.

She chuckled. "I promise you'll be the first to know."

He laughed. "Good to know."

She smiled. "Come on. It's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll need all the sleep we can get."

Hyde groaned. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that I'll be having to pull Red back a lot during the ceremony."

She smiled. "Well then go home and get some rest."

He smiled. "Can I have a kiss?"

"If you mean from your daughter…sure." She said with a smile.

He laughed. "That'll do." He leaned down to Mia. "Can Daddy have a kiss little one?" He asked.

Mia looked up at her Daddy with ice cream all over her face and grabbed his face and kissed him, getting him all sticky.

Hyde chuckled. "Well that's one way to end the night."

Jackie laughed. "Come here." She said as she wiped the ice cream off. "There you go. You're all set."

He smiled. "I love it when you take care of me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course you do. Now come on…"

Jackie picked up Aiden and started to walk down the street. Hyde hoisted Mia up on his shoulders again and followed Jackie down the street. He helped her set the kids up in their seats and she turned to look at him as she opened the driver side door.

"Well thank you for the ice cream." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Don't mention it."

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup. I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world." He said honestly.

Jackie chuckled. "Me either." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good night Steven…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Jacks…"

Jackie winked and got in the car and drove away from Hyde. He stood there and watched her go. And even though a part of him was still in pain because he had to go home alone…he knew that soon enough his family would be back. And that aching feeling would be gone…

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up and started to get ready for the wedding. Fez and Kyle we're dancing around the living room to some disco record making Aiden and Mia laugh. They drove to the church and Jackie went in the back room where she found Donna fanning Laurie off. 

"Oh boy…" Jackie said. "Cold feet?"

"And morning sickness." Laurie said.

Jackie laughed. "Ok…just try and relax." She said getting her a cup of water.

Laurie glared at her. "Jackie…its my wedding day and you look better than I do."

Jackie smiled triumphantly. "That's because you we're dumb and got pregnant before the wedding."

Laurie sighed. "Yeah. Well…whatever."

Jackie laughed. "Wow. You have really lost your touch."

Donna laughed. "Jackie…let the poor girl have some peace."

Jackie smiled. "Fine. I guess since it is your wedding day I'll be nice."

Laurie smiled. "Thank you."

Jackie looked around. "Where's your parents?" She asked.

Donna laughed. "Eric went to go find them. Last time we saw them…Red was wondering down the street with a champagne bottle in his hand."

Jackie smirked. "Good. Weddings are better when people are drunk."

Laurie sighed. "Whatever. The ceremony starts in like ten minutes so they better get their buts back here."

Fez appeared in the doorway. "Hey…just checking on you lovely ladies."

Laurie smiled. "You know this is strange…considering you we're my first husband." She said.

Fez shrugged. "Yeah well I'm gay…so I think its stranger for me."

"Maybe Laurie turned you gay." Donna said.

Jackie shook her head. "No. If anything…Laurie's turned gay men straight."

Fez smiled. "Not this gay man."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are my parents here?"

Fez looked down the hallway. "Yeah…and your Dad is in rough shape."

Red appeared in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Kitten!"

"Oh Lord…" Donna said. "I don't think I've ever seen Red smile so much."

"He looks kind of…creepy." Jackie said. "Like I feel like this is the start of some horror movie."

Laurie smiled weakly. "Daddy, are you going to be able to walk me down the aisle?" She asked.

Red smiled. "Sure Kitten. You'll just have to hold your old man up."

Laurie sighed. "God Mom…why'd you give him so much?"

"I just kept giving him more alcohol, the more that was in him the less he kept saying he was going to kill Michael." He said.

Red laughed. "Well why would I want to do a thing like that Kitty?" He asked.

"Because he is marrying your daughter fool!" Fez said. "And you we're worried when I married her…but I would have been a better pick than Kelso."

Red's smile faltered. "That's right…I should kill him."

Jackie grabbed a champagne bottle from the table. "Here Red. Take a swig."

Red grabbed the bottle and took a long, gulp. "What was I so mad about?"

"Ok. We should just get this over with. The quicker we get the ceremony under way…the better chances of him passing out will be." Kitty said.

Laurie smiled weakly. "Great. Every girl dreams about her Daddy being drunk on her wedding day."

Jackie smiled. "Come on. Let's get you married…"

The girls stood up and Kitty carried Red out to the main part of the church. The music started and Betsy carried the flowers down the aisle first. Donna followed her and then Jackie. She made eye contact with Hyde and he winked at her as she smiled back. Laurie was escorted down the aisle by both of her parents on the account of Red not being able to walk a straight line. Jackie tried to hold in her laughter as Red waved and winked at everyone in the pews. When they got to the end of the aisle, Kitty passed Laurie off to Kelso and took Red to sit down. As Pastor Dave started to speak, both Jackie and Hyde's minds began to wander. Thoughts of their own wedding…or weddings filled their mind and Jackie felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. As Laurie and Kelso stared at one another and exchanged vows, Jackie felt an unbelievable aching feeling to be near Hyde. He was staring at her intently, knowing exactly what she was feeling because he felt the same. After Laurie and Kelso kissed, Hyde and Jackie had to walk down the aisle together. Hyde took her arm and led her down the aisle. He looked down at her left hand and noticed she didn't' have her wedding rings on and his heart dropped. Jackie let go of his arm and went over to Mia and Aiden who was with Bob and she held them both. Hyde just watched her go thinking about her not having her rings.

Jackie walked up to Kelso and Laurie. "Congratulations you guys!"

Kelso hugged her. "Oh thanks for being so easy to cheat on Jackie. If it weren't for that…Laurie and I might not have gotten together."

Jackie smiled weakly. "Well…you're welcome Michael."

Red came stumbling into the room with a big goofy grin. "My Kitten got married!"

Kelso pushed Laurie out in front of him. "Protect me from your father…"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "You are such a pin head."

"Yes, but he's your pin head." Jackie said softly.

Laurie smiled and put a hand on his chest. "That's so true."

Kelso shrugged. "I love ya baby."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too Kelso." She kissed him again. "Now let's go party!"

The gang yelled and cheered and walked out side to get into the limos to go to the reception. Jackie was walking with the kids when she spotted Hyde and went over to them.

"Well the ceremony went by without a hitch. I guess no one won the bet." She said smiling.

Hyde looked at her quickly. "Yup."

She frowned. "But I suppose there is always the reception for something to go wrong." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. Can we just go?"

She grabbed his arm. "Hey…did I do something wrong?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all. Let's just go."

Hyde took Aiden from Jackie's arms and brought him to the limo. Jackie stood with Mia where Hyde stood just a moment before and she stared after him confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"Go?" Mia asked.

Jackie looked down at Mia and nodded sadly. "Oh. Yeah…come on Mia."

She picked Mia up and joined the gang in the limo. Hyde sat next to her but didn't look at her or say a word the whole way to the reception hall. When they got there, Hyde got out of the limo fast and walked in with Aiden. Jackie watched him go and Donna walked up behind her.

"Where's he off to so fast? Is Aiden having a little problem?" She joked.

Jackie sighed. "I don't know. All of a sudden he's acting so strange…I don't know what's wrong with him."

Donna looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe being at the wedding made him feel upset about your current situation."

Jackie sighed. "Maybe…but things have been pretty good between us. We've made such progress."

Donna patted her back. "You want me to take Mia so you can go talk to him?"

She smiled. "Would you?"

Donna nodded. "Sure. You two need to work this out. I mean you don't want to be fighting during this reception…its going to be quite a party. I mean Red's already in there starting a conga line."

Jackie laughed. "Oh Geez…"

Donna smiled. "Go talk to him."

Jackie kissed Mia's head and handed her off to Donna. She walked into the reception hall and looked around for Hyde. He was sitting at one of the back tables, and Aiden was propped up on top of the table. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi." She said.

Hyde looked over at her and then back at Aiden. "Hi." He said in a flat tone.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I guess so."

Jackie sighed, knowing that he was going to make this hard. She sat down next to him and cleared her throat. "Is something wrong?"

He looked over at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Well last night everything was fine with us. And then today…you seem…you seem distant. Donna thinks it's because with the wedding…you feel upset about being sperarted."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Jackie put a hand on his arm. "Is that it?"

Hyde looked down at her bare ring finger and took his arm back. "No. Not really…"

Jackie sighed. "Steven…we we're doing so good. What's wrong? Why can't you talk to me?"

He looked at her. "If things are so good…why don't you have your wedding and engagement rings on?"

Jackie looked at her bare hand. "Oh…Steven I-"

"I mean I know you left. But taking them off just seems so freaking permanent. We're you planning on not coming home?" He asked getting angry.

Jackie shook her head. "Steven no…just-"

"You know what. I don't want to talk about this right now." He said standing up. "I need some air. Watch Aiden for me."

"Steven…please don't leave like this." She said standing up holding Aiden.

Hyde smirked at her. "Why? You left. You should be familiar with it."

Jackie stepped back hating the anger on his face. There was an explanation as to why she wasn't wearing the rings but he wouldn't let her say it. As she watched him walk away she thought about going after him. But she knew what Hyde was like when he was angry…there was no getting through to him. She sighed and watched him leave as the sounds of laughter and smiling people around her made her feel even worse.

* * *

** Alright...so it left off on a bad note. Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see Jackie's explanation. And don't you worry...you know how much I love JH. Review this and then look out for and update soon. And check out my short story in the M section called "The Big Toy"...Review that too:D **


	49. Little Drops Of Rain Whisper Of The Pain

**Ok here's the next chapter. Hyde is still avoiding Jackie but she wants to talk to him about why she isn't wearing her rings. What will happen when they eventually do talk? Read and find out what happens...then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

About an hour into the reception, Hyde had been avoiding Jackie completely. Every time he saw her he grabbed another beer and went outside. Jackie was in the corner playing with Mia and Aiden when WB walked over to her. 

"Hey Jackie." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Oh. Hey WB. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain. This is one of the most entertaining weddings I've been to in a long time."

Jackie laughed. "Yes well at most weddings…the father of the bride doesn't serenade the couple and knock over the drummers drum set." She said.

WB laughed. "This is true." He looked around. "Where is my son?"

Jackie sighed. "Couldn't tell you."

He frowned. "Are you two fighting again?"

She picked up Aiden and bobbed him up and down. "Something like that…"

He patted her back. "Well I hope everything works out. Hyde is a lot happier when you two are together."

Jackie smiled. "That makes two of us."

He smiled. "Well I'll take the kids…why don't you go try and find him."

Jackie smiled. "That would be great. Kids you wanna go hang out with Grandpa Barnett?" She asked.

Mia clapped. "Yay!"

He smiled. "Come on guys. I'll teach you how to do the hustle."

Jackie smiled. "Have fun."

She looked around the room and tried to find Hyde, but he was no where to be seen. She walked through the room asking people where Hyde was but no one seemed to know. She sighed and walked over to Kelso.

"Hey. Have you seen Steven?" She asked.

Kelso shook his head. "Nah. I've been to busy hiding from Red."

She chuckled. "He still wants to kill you huh?"

Kelso shivered nervously. "Hell yes he does."

She smiled. "Well…you and Laurie are married now. That must make you happy."

He smiled. "Yeah it does. Laurie's perfect for me."

She rubbed his arm. "I'm happy for you Michael…I knew you'd eventually settle down."

He smiled. "Wanna dance?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Why not…I can't find Steven anyway."

He smiled. "Good. Cuz he'd probably hit my eye if he saw us so close."

She slapped his arm. "Shut up and dance…"

They walked out onto the dance floor with the other couples and Kelso put his arms around her waist as Jackie's went around his neck.

Kelso smiled down at her. "I feel like we're back in high school again."

She chuckled. "Yeah. You're still sleeping with Laurie Foreman and not me."

He smirked. "Yeah well…I guess something's never change."

She smiled. "Michael can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"We never really talked about me being with Steven after we broke up. I mean…did you hate me for that?" She asked.

He sighed. "No. I didn't hate you…I was hurt. But I couldn't hate you. I was a horrible boyfriend so you had every right to move on…I just never expected it to be my best friend." He said honestly.

She nodded. "Well you know I never wanted to hurt you right?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I know you didn't plan on being with Hyde. It just happened."

She smiled. 'Yeah it did. Caught me off guard too…"

"Even though it bothered me…I saw how good you guys we're together." He smiled at her.

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You understand each other…you've both been through so much. And Hyde was willing to listen to you…I never did that. I should have…but I didn't. I took you for granite Jackie and I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "You we're young. You didn't know any better."

"Yeah well…I still could have been a better boyfriend. So I'm sorry…" He said honestly.

She smiled. "Thank you Michael. I'm sorry too…"

He nodded. "I hope you two work things out soon."

She sighed. "Me too…"

He smiled. "I know you will." He said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Well Geez Kelso…couldn't resist kissing Jackie? Even on your God Damn Wedding day?" He asked.

Jackie and Kelso pulled apart to see a pissed off Hyde. "Steven…"

"Save it Jackie. I don't want to hear your excuses." He said storming off.

Jackie turned back to Kelso. "Michael-"

"Go after him." He said pointing to Hyde.

She sighed. "Thanks."

* * *

Jackie took off after Hyde and found him pacing around on the back patio. He looked pissed. He looked super pissed and Jackie braced herself for what she knew would be the fight of all fights. And if it didn't go well…it could wreck everything they had been working towards.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde spun around to look at her. "Oh here we go. Jackie's always full of god excuses."

Jackie sighed. "Steven just listen to me."

"Why should I?" He asked.

She walked over to him. "Because I'm your wife."

"Really?" He asked. "Wow…could have fooled me. No wedding ring…slow dancing with Kelso. I don't think that's wives do those things."

Jackie sighed. "So if you won't listen to me…what are you going to do Steven? Go sleep with a nurse? Or better yet divorce me and get married to a slutty stripper?" She asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "We weren't really married Jackie."

"Because that makes it so much better!" She yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "This is useless."

Jackie put her hand on her hip. "Fine…if that's the way you feel…then go. I can't do this anymore. I've been trying to talk to you about the rings since you brought it up but you won't listen to me."

He sighed. "Jackie…even after you left I kept the ring on." He said holding up his hand. "I mean I never wanted to wear a ring…I don't wear rings. But you asked me to wear it. And I wore it…because I love you. But…you took it off. That's permanent…it means you don't want to get back together."

Jackie frowned. "Steven that's not true. I-"

"I mean I don't know how I didn't notice it until now. Every time I've been with you since you left…I've tried to memorize every part of you. Every little inch because I wasn't sure when I'd get to see you again." He looked down. "God…I feel like such a fucking moron."

Jackie stepped closer to him and tried to hold his hand. "Steven please just…"

"I know I messed up." He said looking up at her with sad eyes. "But why'd you have to take the rings off?"

She squeezed his hands. "Steven…I couldn't look at it anymore. I just…" She sighed. "Every time I looked down and saw the rings…I started to cry. And I didn't want to do that anymore. Mostly because it upset the kids. So I took them off…" She said.

He sighed. "Jackie…"

"But I still have them with me." She said. "Always."

He stared at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "One day when you we're at work, I went back to the house and got the necklace you bought me for our anniversary." She said.

Hyde fidgeted a little. "And?"

She smiled. "And I put the rings on the chain…" She said holding her necklace out so he could see it.

Hyde held the chain in his hand and saw the original pendant and her engagement and wedding ring and he smiled. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because…as much as it hurt to take them off. It hurt more to not have them with me at all times. The first day I didn't have them on…I felt so empty. So that night I woke up in the middle of the night and put them on the chain. That way, they would still be close to my heart." She said with tears pricking in her eyes.

Hyde smiled down at her and rubbed her cheek. "God Jacks…I'm so sorry I yelled at you. It just…it freaked me out when I saw that your hand was bare."

She smiled up at him. "I understand."

"I hate myself for what I did to this family Jackie." She opened her mouth to protest but he put his hand up. "And I know you keep telling me to stop hating myself…but I can't help it. I never wanted to be Bud…but that's what I turned out to be."

Jackie stood on her tip toes and held his face in her hands and stared at him determinedly. "Steven J Hyde. You are NOT Bud. Do you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah but Jackie-" He said.

She shook her head and pulled him in closer. "No. You are not Bud. Bud was a horrible father…you are a wonderful father. Those kids adore you…and yeah you may have made some mistakes…" She said shrugging. "But I still love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Now I think you should come back inside. You missed Red's rendition of "When a Man Loves a Woman."" She said. "It was quite good actually." She joked.

Hyde smiled. "Just do me a favor?"

She smiled. "Sure. What?"

"Don't dance with Kelso anymore." He said.

She pouted and held his hand. "Steven…are you still jealous of him?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm not…I mean I know I seemed like I was but I was just upset about other stuff. I know you don't want him…I've known that for awhile now. But…I still know he'll make a pass at you…married or not."

She chuckled. "He'll always be a man whore."

He shrugged. "Yeah well…what can you do?"

She smiled. "Alright Steven…I won't dance with Michael again."

He smiled. "Thanks. Come on."

* * *

Jackie and Hyde walked back into the reception hall to find the room in chaos. Red was chasing Kelso around and Laurie was puking in the punch bowl. Mia ran up to her mother with WB and Aiden behind her.

"Mommy…Grandpa Red kill Uncle Kelso." She said.

Jackie leaned down to pick her up. "Oh…um…no he won't sweetie. Don't worry…"

Hyde wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Just uh…no more punch for you sweetie." He said.

WB laughed. "Man I haven't been to anything this entertaining since…" He looked around. "Well ever…"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah…us white men know how to throw a party."

WB laughed. "Guess so." He smiled at them. "Everything ok with you too?"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. Everything is going to be fine…"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. It is."

Mia smiled. "Daddy dance me?"

He smiled. "Sure princess. Let's go dance."

Jackie smiled. "Have fun!"

Jackie smiled as she watched Hyde twirl Mia around on the dance floor as her arms flailed around as she giggled. Kitty ran over to her.

"Oh. Oh Jackie! Red just passed out…what should I do with him?" She asked.

Jackie laughed. "He's probably better off. Laurie and Kelso we'll probably end up doing it on the dance floor soon."

Kitty shook her head. "They already tried. That's why Red started chasing him."

Jackie groaned. "Glad I missed that."

Kitty sighed. "I'll just go drag him to the car and leave him there until the party is over."

Jackie smiled. "Good plan."

Kyle and Fez came over to her, both with a bottle of champagne in their hands.

"Hey!" Kyle said. "This is some party huh?"

Jackie laughed. "Apparently so."

Fez smiled. "Much better than my wedding to Laurie. The guy who married us had an overbite and they served generic wine and old cheese for dinner."

Jackie laughed. "That's what happens when you elope in Kenosha. You should have gone some where classy like Steven and I did when we went to Minnesota."

Fez took a swing of his champagne. "So true…so true."

Kyle grabbed Fez's arm. "Come on! They are playing Mamma Mia! We have to dance!" He said pulling Fez out to dance.

At that exact moment, Hyde came back with Mia with a look of disgust on his face. "I refuse to subject my children to this music."

Jackie glared at him. "Right. So you'll just show the Jefferson Airplane and explain what they are talking about when they mention little pills?"

Hyde smirked. "Har Har."

She laughed. "Anyway…I think these kids are hungry. We should probably feed them."

"More ice cream?" Mia asked her Dad.

Hyde laughed. "Not right now princess."

"Ok." She paused. "Cake?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come on…I think Laurie puked on the main dish anyway."

Hyde gagged. "Eww gross."

"Well she did marry Kelso…I'd puke too." She said shrugging.

"That's true." He said. "Or it could do with the fact that she is pregnant."

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'm right."

Hyde laughed. "Yes dear."

* * *

An hour or so later, the party was still raging on as Red sat slumped over in a chair. Laurie and Kelso we're grinding out on the dance floor to their wedding song and Jackie and Hyde we're sitting at a table with the kids shielding their eyes.

"God…this is just so wrong." Jackie said. "Our children are going to be traumatized."

Hyde chuckled. "Well…at least Laurie still as her dress on."

Jackie looked at the clock on the wall. "Give it ten more minutes and it'll be off."

"Huh. I think I'm the only man in Point Place who hasn't seen Laurie naked." He said looking at her.

Jackie pinched him hard and he jumped. "And it's going to stay that way."

He chuckled. "Alright. Alright."

"Mommy?" Mia asked.

Jackie looked down at her daughter. "Yes darling?" She asked.

"What's 'The Stroke'?" She asked.

Jackie chocked on her wine. "What?"

Hyde's face was white. "Don't tell her Jackie. I don't want her knowing about that stuff. She's my little angel."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well considering she's only two…I think you've got a few more years before we have that talk."

Hyde shook his head. "No. We're never having that talk with her."

"Steven…" She said.

He glared at her. "Jackie…guys want one thing. And one thing only." He said. "And they ain't getting that from my little girl."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh well whatever." She leaned down to Mia. "You won't be missing much anyway sweets."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Oh just try and pretend you don't like it."

Jackie smirked. "I don't have to pretend."

"Really…" Hyde said leaning into her. "Not even when I do this?" He asked nibbling on her ear.

Jackie's eyes fluttered shut. "Steven…not in front of the kids."

"I'm not going to stop until you admit you like it just as much as me." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

He smiled triumphantly and sat back. "Thank you."

Jackie rolled her eyes and leaned into Mia. "Not that you have any idea what I'm saying Mia…but when you do decide to have sex. Don't tell your father. He'll either die of a heart attack…or kill the boy you decide to sleep with. And then he'll be in jail."

Mia just stared at her Mom. "Huh?"

Jackie laughed. "Nothing baby. Absolutely nothing."

Eric walked over to them and sighed. "Hey Hyde, you think you can help me lug my Dad out to the car? Every time I go to pick him up he threatens to kill me. Apparently he's having flashbacks to the war."

"If the war had commie's daughters stripping in the battle field…like Laurie is right now…there would have been a very different outcome." He said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"There would be a lot of impregnated commie's daughters and the world would know no peace." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Just help him take Red out to the car Steven."

He smiled. "Be right back."

Hyde and Eric dragged Red out of the car and Donna walked over to Jackie.

"God…I think I've seen Laurie's boobs more than my own." Donna said sitting next to Jackie.

Jackie laughed. "All of Point Place has seen Laurie's boobs." She paused. "No scratch that…all of Wisconsin."

Donna chuckled. "So…did you talk to Hyde?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We talked…"

"Are you guys ok now?" She asked.

Jackie shrugged. "We're getting there."

Donna smiled and patted her arm. "Good. I'm glad Jackie. You two are meant to be together. I don't think anything could keep you apart forever."

Jackie smiled. "I hope not."

Donna smiled. "Well…when Hyde comes back, dance with him."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Just trust me." She said winking. "Come on kids…Mommy and Daddy need some alone time." She said.

Jackie watched them go as Hyde approached her. "Hey. Where are the kids going?" He asked.

Jackie looked up at him. "Donna's taking them for awhile. She wants us to dance."

Hyde looked down at her. "Oh. Well if you want to we can."

She looked at him strangely. "You hate dancing."

He shrugged. "I hate a lot of things…"

She chuckled. "Ok. Let's dance."

He smiled and held out his hand to her and led her out to the dance floor. They stood their for a moment before Hyde pulled Jackie up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jackie slid her hands around his neck and stared up at him. He smiled down at her.

"You look nervous." He whispered.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not nervous…"

He chuckled. "You're shaking."

She smiled weakly. "Ok I'm nervous."

Hyde laughed. "Why? It's just me…"

She smiled. "I know…"

He smiled. "I wonder why Donna wanted us to dance together so badly."

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know."

Donna was on the stage and picked up the microphone. "Um…I know this is Laurie and Kelso's wedding…but this next song goes out to two of my best friends. Jackie and Hyde…" She smiled. "I hope this brings back some good memories for you two…"

Jackie looked at her and smiled. "Now I get it…"

Hyde looked down at her. "What is it?"

Jackie smiled. "Just listen…"

The band on stage started playing 'Crazy Love' their wedding song and Jackie and Hyde both shared a silent smile. "Huh…"

She smiled and leaned into him some more. "I guess you could define our love as crazy…"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. You really could."

She bit her lip. "But you wouldn't want it any other way, right?"

He smiled and spun her around and dipped her on the dance floor, not caring that anyone was watching. "No. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him as he still had her dipped low. He smiled against her lips and pulled her back up and swayed back and forth to the music. Their friends watched from the side lines and smiled knowing it was only a matter of time before they we're officially back together.

Jackie leaned her forehead against Hyde's and he smiled at her. "Jackie?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently. "Yes?"

"Come home with me tonight…" He whispered.

Jackie opened her eyes and stared at him. "Steven…"

He took a deep breath. "I know we still have a lot to work on. But…I miss you. I miss the kids…the house is just so empty without you."

She smiled as tears prickled in her eyes as she rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Ok…"

His face lit up and he stopped dancing. 'Really?"

She giggled. "Yes. I'll come home with you tonight Steven. I miss you too…and I know the kids do too. And…" She looked at Kyle and Fez. "I have a feeling they would keep me up all night."

Hyde laughed. "I don't want to rush you…but I do really want you back home."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "No. It's ok. It's time…"

He smiled. "Yeah. I think it really is."

Jackie nuzzled his cheek. "God I love you Steven Hyde."

He held her tight and kissed her head gently. "I love you too Jackie. So much. And I promise…" He said pulling her away to look her in the eye. "I'll never hurt you again…not like that. You're stuck with me for good."

She giggled. "I can live with that."

Kitty ran over to them excitedly. "Can I assume you two crazy kids are back together?"

Jackie smiled. "Well I'm going home with Steven tonight…so I'd say yes."

She clapped and hugged them both. "Oh yay! The whole gangs back together again!"

Hyde laughed. "Alright Mrs. Foreman…you can let go now."

Kitty pulled away form them and glared at them. "Steven…my only daughter just married into the Kelso family. Now if it had been Casey…that would have been fine. But it was Michael…and my husband is passed out in the Vista Cruiser. So when I say its time to stop hugging…we'll stop."

Hyde shrugged. "Oh. Ok…"

Kitty went back to hugging them both until eventually she got to tired. Jackie watched as the guests started to file out.

She smiled at Hyde. "Hey…I'm gonna go talk to Kyle and Fez…and then we can go if you want." She said.

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Sounds good."

Jackie smiled and walked over to Fez and Kelso as they danced. "Hey guys…can we talk for a minute?"

They smiled at her in their drunken state. "Sure Jackie!" Fez yelled.

She laughed. "I just wanted you to know that I will be going home with Steven and the kids tonight."

Kyle put a hand to his heart. "Oh Fez…their back together."

Fez started to fan himself. "Oh this is so touching. And we helped because we gave Jackie a place to stay!"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I guess I just wanted to say thank you…it means a lot to me. You guys have been so great to me through all of this and I owe you both big time."

Fez smiled and let go of Kyle to hug her. "Anytime Jackie. You know we love you."

She hugged him back. "I love you guys too."

Kyle hugged her. "I'm just sorry I didn't get the chance to teach Mia how to disco."

She laughed. "That's probably a good thing…Steven would kick your ass if you taught her how to disco."

Kyle shrugged. "Well that's just plain stupid."

Jackie smiled. "I'll come get my stuff tomorrow."

They both smiled and hugged her. "Whatever. Take your time…and if you don't come until late…we'll know you we're just tired from your night reuniting with Hyde." Fez winked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up…"

Kyle smiled. "Well we'll see you tomorrow. But…you should probably knock. We've both had about four bottles of champagne each and…who knows what could happen tonight." He said.

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "That's another reason I agreed to go home."

Fez shrugged. "See you later Mrs. Hyde!"

She laughed. "Bye guys."

Jackie walked back over to Hyde who was now holding a sleeping Aiden. Mia was standing beside him, leaning against his leg as she was falling asleep.

Jackie smiled. "They are beat."

Hyde laughed. "Mia was passed out under the table. I think she was hiding from Luke who was trying to kiss her."

Jackie laughed and picked up Mia. "Come on honey…let's go home."

"To apartment?" She asked snuggling up to her Mommy.

Jackie smiled at Hyde and kissed Mia's head. "No sweetie…we're gonna go back to our real home. With Daddy…"

Mia lifted her tired head. "All us?"

Hyde nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah princess. All of us."

Mia smiled. "Ok Daddy. Let's go…I'm sleepy."

Jackie smiled as she rested her head in the crook of her neck again. "Come on…let's go home." She said using her free hand to take hold of Hyde's hand.

He smiled. "Let's go home…"

* * *

The drive back to the house was silent, but in a good way. The kids we're both fast asleep in their car seats and Jackie's hand was resting on Hyde's leg. They pulled into the driveway and they both got out of the car and stood in front of the car.

Jackie walked over to Hyde and wrapped an arm around his waist, and placed a hand on his chest. "It looks a lot different."

Hyde wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "How so?"

She shrugged and nuzzled his neck. "It just…" She sighed and held him tighter. "I don't know. It just…does."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "Well you better get used to it. You're never leaving again."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You got that right."

Hyde opened the car door and picked up Mia. Jackie grabbed Aiden and they walked into the house. They tip toed upstairs and put them to bed. While Jackie was alone, Hyde had moved Aiden's stuff into his new room and finished painting it for him. Jackie smiled and placed him in his crib.

"Goodnight little boy…" She said kissing his head.

They walked into Mia's room and changed her into her pajamas and set her up in her crib. Mia snuggled into her blankets and yawned. "Night Mommy. Night Daddy."

Jackie smiled and rubbed her head. "Night Mia."

"Goodnight Princess." Hyde said kissing her head.

Hyde took Jackie's hand and led her to their bedroom. Jackie stood in the doorway for a moment and looked around the bedroom. Hyde turned to her and smiled.

"What?" He said flicking on the lights.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just…it feels good to be back."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "It's good to have you back."

He smiled and went to his drawers and Jackie took a deep breath. "Hey Steven?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"I know you probably won't like this idea. But I think that we still need to talk a lot of stuff out…and Donna suggested we go to therapy. Just…for a little while. Marriage counseling…just to make sure that nothing like this happens again." She said. "I think it's a good idea too…what do you think?"

Hyde walked back over to her and held her shoulders. "If it keeps you here…then I'll go."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You can wear some of my clothes until you get your stuff back tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Jackie took one of his T-shirts and walked into the bathroom to change and wash her face to get rid of her makeup. Hyde settled down on the bed and waited for Jackie to come back. She opened the door and came back in as she was throwing her hair up in a ponytail. His shirt rested right at the top of her thighs. She smiled at him and walked to her side of the bed and just stood there for a moment.

He looked at her for a moment. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Uh…thanks."

He looked her up and down. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "Uh yeah…I'm fine."

He sat up and scooted closer to her. "You sure?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm just kind of nervous…" She said.

Hyde frowned. "Why?"

"Because…we've been apart for almost four months. And before that we hadn't…" She trailed off.

"Jackie we don't have to have sex." He said.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

He smiled wickedly at her. "I mean don't get me wrong…I want to have sex with you. God…I really do."

She chuckled. "Well of course you do. I'm fine."

He sucked in a deep breath and eyed her up and down. "I can't argue with that."

She smiled. "Steven…can we just…just lie here."

He smiled and scooted back over to his spot and patted the space next to him. "Come here…"

Jackie smiled and crawled into bed with Hyde. He lay down next to her and they faced each other.

Jackie leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You have the most intense eyes."

Hyde groaned. "No I don't."

She laughed. "Yes you do. It's what I first noticed about you."

"Well you're we're quite eye catching too. I mean not everyone has one green and one blue eye." He said.

Jackie closed her eyes. "I hate them."

Hyde frowned. "Why?"

She opened her eyes. "Because…I'm a mutant. God…even Michael told me so."

Hyde glared at her and rolled over on top of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Jackie…you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Don't you ever…ever doubt that. Kelso's an idiot for saying that…I mean I think that your eyes are amazing. They're beautiful. Ok?" He said.

Tears welled up in Jackie's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok…"

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

She nuzzled his nose. "I love you too."

Hyde leaned down to kiss Jackie passionately. For the rest of the night they lay in bed kissing and talking about the rest of their lives. They we're back together…and they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Up next-It is their first day back together as a family. But Hyde decides he wants to do something special for them. What will he come up with? REVIEW this and then look for an update soon:D**


	50. Tears Of Loves Lost In The Days Gone By

**Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews once again. This chapter is a little shorter than most but I promise the next one will be longer and better! This is their first day back together as a family and Hyde as a surprise for them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hyde woke up the next morning and smiled down at Jackie who was safely in his arms. He stared at her for a moment, making sure he wasn't dreaming and she really was beside him once again. He kissed the top of her head and slipped out of bed and went down to his office. He picked the phone on his desk and dialed WB's number.

"Hello?" He heard WB say.

"Hey. It's Steven." He said.

WB yawned. "Morning son. How was your night with Jackie?"

Hyde laughed. "It feels good to have her home."

"I bet it does. Now…what's on your mind?" WB asked.

Hyde looked back at the door to make sure he was alone. "Well I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I took a few weeks off to go on vacation."

WB smiled on the other end of the phone. "Need a little time to bring back the family?" He asked.

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Well I think that would be fine. Angie and I can take care of the stores for you." He said. "Where we're you thinking about going?"

Hyde sighed. "That's what I need to figure out."

"Well if you want…you can go to my beach house in L.A." He said.

Hyde smiled. "Really? I think Jackie would love that."

WB laughed. "Of course she would. Big beach house…right on the water. Pretty secluded because it's on private property. You can stay as long as you need too."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks WB. That would be great."

"Have fun son. Come by later for the keys and the directions. You can use my frequent flyer miles too if you want." He said.

Hyde was ecstatic. "Thank you so much. This is just what we need."

"Don't mention it. Have fun!" He said.

"Bye." Hyde said hanging up.

He turned around and saw Jackie coming over to the door. "Hey…" She said yawning.

He smiled and walked over to her, pulling her to him. "Morning."

She rubbed her eyes. "You're up early."

He shrugged. "Yeah I had some things I needed to take care of."

Jackie rubbed his back. "What kind of things?"

"You'll find out later." He said kissing the top of her head. "What time do you think we should go get your stuff?"

She shrugged. "Well…Kyle and Fez we're pretty drunk. We should give them some time to sleep it off before we go barging in there."

He chuckled. "Sounds good."

She smiled. "The kids are still fast asleep."

Hyde smiled and nuzzled her neck. "They had a long night last night."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. "I guess they did."

He smiled and pecked her lips again. "Want me to make breakfast?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'm kind of cold though so I think I'm going to go borrow a sweatshirt." She said.

Hyde smiled and patted her but. "Ok. I'll be in the kitchen."

Jackie walked back upstairs and Hyde went to the kitchen to start to make some breakfast for them. Jackie was rummaging through Hyde's closet to get a sweatshirt. She slipped it on and smiled as she inhaled the sweet smell that was Steven Hyde. She walked down the hall and checked on the kids again and they we're still fast asleep. She walked down stairs and went into the kitchen and saw Hyde cooking away. She hopped up on the counter and smiled at him.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Waffles. Is that ok?" He asked.

She smiled and rubbed the nape of his neck as he cooked. "Sounds great."

He smiled at her. "So how do you think Red is feeling this morning?"

Jackie laughed. "I'm gonna go with hung-over."

Hyde gasped. "You just might be right."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you mad we didn't have sex last night?"

He looked over at her and saw the small nervous pout and he walked over to her, put his hands on her thighs and leaned up to kiss her. "No. I'm not."

She rubbed his cheeks. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Jackie, I'm just glad you agreed to come home last night ok? We can do whatever you want."

She nuzzled his nose. "We need to learn to balance what we both want though. That's important…"

He nodded. "That's true…but I'm not going to push you into anything. When you're ready to have sex again…we will."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you." She looked at the stove. "I think your waffles are burning."

He spun around and flipped them and she giggled. Hyde just glared at her and she kicked him in the ass. He grabbed her foot and tickled her ankle and she chuckled. She felt good about being home again…she wasn't angry at him anymore. She knew he wanted to be with her and wanted the family to be whole again. He put the waffles on the plates and brought them over to the table and Jackie stayed on the counter.

"You coming?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Come and get me."

He smirked and got up and stood with his back in front of her. She hopped on his back and he dropped her off on the chair.

She laughed. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Jackie bit into the waffles and smiled. "Mmm…this is good puddin pop."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So it's strange…Laurie and Kelso married." She said.

"Yeah. We're all married off…well except Kyle and Fez." He said.

"They basically are. They really do love each other. It's cute." She said smiling.

"I should thank them for taking such good care of you guys." She smiled and patted his hand.

"Well I'm home now." She said. "Now you can take care of us."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "And I will take care of you guys."

Jackie smiled and leaned in to kiss him again when they we're interrupted by a screaming toddler. "MOMMY!"

Jackie giggled. "That would be Mia…"

Hyde smiled and pulled her up out of her chair. "Come on."

They walked upstairs and went into Mia's room and she was standing up in her crib, holding onto the bars. "Morning!" She yelled.

Jackie smiled and picked her up. "Morning Mia."

"Hungry." She said.

Hyde laughed and kissed her curly little head. "I made some waffles. I'll cut some up for you downstairs."

Mia smiled. "Yummy."

Jackie laughed. "Let's go see if your brother is up."

Mia smiled and hugged her Mom as they walked down the hall to Aiden's room. Hyde peered down in the crib and saw Aiden looking up with his big blue and green eyes. He smiled when he saw his father.

"He's up." Hyde said picking him up. "Oh…and he's ripe too." He said making a face of disgust.

Jackie laughed. "You can take care of that darlin."

Hyde smiled. "Gee thanks sweetie. You are just so sweet to me."

She smiled. "I try. We'll be downstairs eating the delicious breakfast you made if you need us." She said walking out of the room.

Hyde laughed. "Come on little man. Let's get you cleaned up."

When he was done, he joined the rest of his family downstairs for breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence until Mia tugged on her mother's arm.

"Mommy?" She asked.

Jackie looked down at her. "Yeah honey?"

"We stay now?" She asked.

Jackie frowned down at her daughter, knowing how hard it had been for her to go back and forth between the apartment and the house. She picked Mia up out of her height chair and hugged her.

"Yes sweetie. We're gonna stay now." She said.

Mia looked back at her father. "Stay?"

He leaned forward and rubbed her little chubby cheek. "Yeah. You guys are gonna stay. If that's ok with you of course." He said with a smirk.

Mia giggled. "Yeah. Me wanna stay."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Just what I was hoping for."

"Go get toys?" She asked.

Jackie giggled. "Yup. We're gonna go get your toys and things in a little while." She assured her.

Mia smiled. "Ok. Good."

Hyde smiled at his wife and caught her eyes in a heated stared. "Yeah. That's good."

* * *

Jackie winked at him and kissed Mia's head as they continued to eat breakfast. An hour later, she called the apartment and Kyle and Fez told them to come over and get their stuff when they wanted too. They packed into the car and drove over to their place and knocked on the door. Kyle opened the door and he looked pretty rough.

"Hey…" He said in a hoarse voice.

Jackie laughed. "Well don't you look smashing?"

He grinned at her. "Thanks. Come on in…"

Hyde and Jackie walked into the apartment and looked around. Fez was no where in site.

"Where's Fez?" Hyde asked.

"In bed. He looks like death…" Kyle said swallowing some Tylenol.

Jackie laughed. "Well we won't bother him. We'll just grab my stuff and be out of your hair."

Kyle nodded. "Right. Well I'm just gonna lie down on the couch. I'll watch the kids if you want. I'd help…but I'm afraid I won't be much help."

Hyde laughed. "No sweat. Relax."

Kyle nodded. "Come on kiddies…come watch cartoons with Uncle Kyle."

Jackie and Hyde walked into the bedroom and started packing stuff up. Jackie was packing her clothes and Hyde was grabbing the kids stuff.

Jackie sighed. "It's going to take me forever to sort everything out again at the house." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Well how would you feel about not unpacking for awhile?"

She looked over at him, confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

He smiled, now was the perfect time to tell her about the trip. He walked over to her and pulled her down onto the bed. "I was thinking this morning that the four of us need some time alone…"

Jackie smiled. "Ok?"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "So if it's ok with you…WB offered to let us use his beach house in LA for a few weeks."

Jackie's face lit up in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He smiled. "Very."

Jackie grabbed him and hugged him. "Oh Steven…that would be wonderful." She kissed his cheek and then pulled back. "Wait…are you sure you can take the time off of work?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've spent plenty of time on the stores…now its time for me to focus on my family."

She smiled and held his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. "This is just what we need…"

He smiled. "That's what I thought too."

"How long can we stay?" She asked.

He shrugged. "WB said as long as we need too. Angie and he are going to take care of the stores for me."

She smiled and kissed him. "When can we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready. WB's frequent flyer mile tickets are up for grabs so we can get them whenever." He said.

Jackie smiled and jumped on him, knocking him over on the bed. "Steven…just the four of us in LA."

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "So you like the idea then?"

"I love it!" She said kissing him again. "Come on…let's pack and go to California!" She said.

Hyde laughed as she started packing again. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" She asked.

"Kelso ran away to California…and that's how we hooked up in the first place. And now we're going there to bring our family together again." He said.

Jackie walked back over to him and leaned down to kiss him. "Then I officially love California."

He smiled. "That makes two of us."

* * *

Jackie kissed him again and continued backing up her stuff dreaming about all the fun they would have in California. A few weeks away from the craziness of the world as sure to help them fix their problems. They packed everything into the car; drove by WB's and picked up the key to the beach house. Called the Foreman's and told them where they would be and gave them the number. Ran by the house and made sure they had everything they needed and then dropped off Zeppelin at Kyle and Fez's again where he would be staying. They got to the airport at around three in the afternoon.

Hyde walked up to the main desk. "Hi. I'm William Barnett's son and he called to ask for his frequent flyer miles."

The woman behind the desk smiled. "Yes sir. Here you go…four first class seats. And lucky for you there is no one else in there tonight. You'll have it all to yourself."

Hyde looked back at Jackie and smiled. "You hear that babe? First class all to ourselves."

Jackie smiled. "Oh you are going to be rewarded for this brilliant idea."

Hyde chuckled. "Duly noted."

They checked their bags and boarded the plane. Hyde made sure they we're all secure and he held Aiden because he was too little to sit by himself. Mia was shaking in the seat next to Jackie.

"Mommy…scared." She whimpered.

Jackie leaned down and kissed her head. "It's ok sweetie. Plane rides are actually quite fun. We'll be there before you know it. You can hold my hand while we take off ok?"

Mia looked at her Daddy. "Daddy safe?"

He nodded. "Yeah baby, we're safe."

She pouted and grabbed her Mother's hand. "Ok…"

Jackie smiled. "There's my girl."

The Captain came on the loud speaker to announce they would be taking off. Mia squeezed her mother's hand as they took off and Aiden was fast asleep in his father's arms so he didn't seem to notice. When they we're safely in the air, Mia started to relax.

"Feeling better sweetie?" Jackie asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah." She said. "Where go?"

Hyde smiled. "We're going to California."

Mia sucked her thumb. "Fun?"

Hyde nodded. "Uh huh. We're going to go to the beach…and swim in the ocean. And maybe we'll go to Disney World."

Mia's face lit up. "Mickey?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. We can go see Mickey and Minney."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Jackie laughed. "Well why don't you try and sleep a little sweetie."

Mia snuggled into her mother and closed her eyes as Jackie scratched at her scalp. Jackie rested her head on Hyde's shoulder and he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"You excited?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Very."

"I think it will be good for us. There will be no outside distractions…just us." He said.

Jackie smiled against him and snuggled into him. "I think it will be just what we need."

"Plus…I can't wait to see you in a bikini on the beach." He said with a smirk.

Jackie smiled. "Yes that will be a very good sight."

He smiled. "And I'll kick any guy's ass who tries to come near you."

She looked up at him and kissed the side of his mouth. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Hyde chuckled. "WB told me the beach house was huge."

"Of course it is. Your father is like a millionaire." She said.

He laughed. "He said it's on private property so we won't have to deal with any other tourists except for the people who live near by."

Jackie smiled. "Well that's good."

"He mentioned something about a boat once too. That would be kind of fun to go out on one day." She said.

"Do you know how to steer a boat?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "We won't go that far out."

Jackie smiled. "Whatever you say baby."

Hyde's heart warmed at the feeling of being with his family again. "Jackie…I don't think you understand how happy I am to be with you all again."

She smiled against his shoulder and holds onto his arm. "I know the feeling…"

"I mean…you guys are my life." He said. "I don't want to disappoint you again."

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I have faith in you that you won't."

He smiled down at her. "That's good to hear."

She smiled. "Steven…you are a wonderful husband. You made a mistake…you're only human. We all make mistakes…and I know that you love this family. I know that you love me. I'm proud of what you've done for us and for the business…I just want you to have time for both of us."

He nodded his head. "I do. I really do…"

She smiled and kissed him again. "That's all I ask."

Hyde smiled and felt her relax against him. And as his family fell asleep next to him he felt at peace. This is where he belonged…this is what life was about. Family, and being with the ones you love and the ones who loved you back.

After they landed in LA, they took a cab to WB's beach house. The kids we're still asleep and Hyde and Jackie carried them up to the main bedroom. Jackie looked around and put her stuff down.

"Well this is a great house." Jackie whispered.

Hyde looked around in agreement. "Yeah. It is."

"But we forgot one thing." She said.

Hyde looked back at her. "What?" He whispered.

"No cribs." She said trying not to laugh.

Hyde chuckled. "Oh…right. Well…"

She smiled. "They can sleep with us…" She said holding his hand.

He smiled at her and then looked at the kids lying on the bed. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. She went into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas because they we're exhausted from traveling. Hyde changed into his boxers and lay down next to a sleeping Aiden who moved slightly. Jackie came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"The shower and bath tub is huge!" She said.

Hyde smirked. "Nice…"

She giggled and settled in next to Mia who snuggled up to her mother. "God they are so perfect…" She said smoothing back Mia's curls.

Hyde smiled and kissed Aiden's head. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"It's weird you know? They're a little bit of both of us…it's amazing to me." She said kissing Mia's head.

Hyde smiled. "I know. I never thought I'd have kids." He said honestly. "Until I met you." He whispered.

Jackie smiled. "Aww Steven…"

He laughed. "Shut your pie hole."

She smirked. "Maybe tomorrow we can see if there is anywhere to get cribs." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I'll use WB's credit card that he lent me for anything."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "He lent you one of his credit cards?"

He smiled. "Yup. He said that since he got me so wrapped up in the stores…he figured it was the least he could do. I mean…I told him it was my own fault. But…it will nice to spend someone else's money."

Jackie giggled. "Yes it will."

He smiled and reached his hand across and twirled her hair through his fingers. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Anything. As long as we're all together."

He smiled. "I was thinking we could go down to the beach for the day."

She smirked. "Hm…I'll get to test out my new black bikini. The top is strapless…"

Hyde gulped. "Strapless?"

She smiled. "Uh huh…and I'll get to work on my tan."

"Tan…" He mumbled.

She smiled. "Yeah…I'll have to get to that perfect shade of cocoa brown."

Hyde's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh yeah…"

She giggled. "Well…goodnight Steven. I love you."

Hyde opened his eyes and watched her fall asleep with his children and he smiled. She was going to torture him. But honestly…he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Goodnight Jackie. Good night kids…I love you." He whispered to them.

* * *

**OK You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Up next-what will they do on their first day in California? Jackie will meet someone from her past. And When Hyde and Jackie try to be together again for the first time...will their kids interrupt them before it gets to hot and heavy? REVIEW this and then look for an update soon:D My Vacation is almost over though so I don't know if I will be able to update as fast. I do have the next chapter ready to go though so the faster you REVIEW this the sooner the next chapter will be up:D**


	51. My Love Is Strong

**Hey guys! Here's is the next chapter! This was my favorite one to write. I'm not really sure why I just really like it and I hope you all do too. Read and find out what happens and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D**

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up to her daughter crawling down to the end of the bed wanting to get down. Jackie grabbed her before she fell off and got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping boys. She walked downstairs with Mia and put her on the big leather couch.

"Where we're you trying to go off too little one?" Jackie asked kissing her cheek.

Mia pointed outside. "Ocean."

Jackie giggled. "The ocean huh? Well if you wait a little while longer, we can go to the beach with Daddy and Aiden."

Mia pouted. "No, now."

Jackie laughed. "Oh you are so my daughter…"

"Can we go wake up them?" She asked.

Jackie looked over at the clock; it was nine o'clock so she figured it would be fine. "Alright…come on."

Mia clapped and jumped into her mother's arms as they walked back upstairs. Jackie walked into the bedroom and placed Mia down on the bed. Mia crawled up on her father and stared down at him. Hyde's eyes fluttered open slowly and he chuckled when he saw his mischievous daughter staring at him.

"Wake up!" Mia yelled.

Aiden squirmed beside his father and started to cry. "Oh honey…" Jackie said picking up Aiden. "It's ok…"

Hyde sat up and kissed Mia's head. "I'm up. I'm up."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed Hyde. "Good morning."

Hyde smiled. "Morning." He patted Aiden's head. "Guess he didn't like that wake up call."

Jackie giggled and kissed her son's head. "He's just cranky."

Hyde yawned. "Well what's with the wake up call?" He asked.

Mia smiled. "Beach."

Hyde smiled. "You wanna go to the beach?"

Mia nodded. "Never been beach."

Hyde smiled. "Alright. Let's go get some breakfast and then we'll take you down to the ocean for the first time."

The family got out of bed and started to prepare breakfast. They ate together and then Jackie brought Mia upstairs to get ready and Hyde got Aiden ready. They walked outside onto their private area on the beach and set up a blanket and an umbrella for the kids. They made sure to put a lot of sunscreen on the kids.

Jackie stood up and pulled off her cover up to reveal her black bikini she had told Hyde about the night before and his mouth dropped. She smirked. "Honey…do you think you could put some sunscreen on my back for me?" She asked with a little pout.

Hyde sat there for a moment. "Uh…"

She bent down towards him a little. "I don't want to burn baby…"

He cleared his throat. "Right. Turn around for me." He said.

She smiled and twirled around for him. He stared up at her slowly, eyeing her ass for a few moments. Then he stood up and looked her up and down. She eyed him over her shoulder and handed him the sunscreen. He put some on his hands and smoothed them over her warm skin. It felt good to touch her again and was more than willing to let him. When he finished her back she turned and winked at him.

"Thanks." She said taking it from him as she finished putting the lotion on her front as Hyde watched her.

He smirked at her. "I like the bathing suit."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah?"

He put his hands on her hips. "Uh huh…"

She giggled. "Turn around. I'm not letting you burn."

"Jackie…" He said sighing. "I don't burn…"

She rolled her eyes. "Steven I'm not going to have sex with a lobster."

He sighed. "Fine." He turned around reluctantly and was about to protest until he felt her little hands rubbing him up and down and then it didn't seem so bad.

She felt him relax at her touch. "All done…" She said tracking her finger down his spine making him shiver.

He turned around and leaned down to kiss her. "Thanks."

Jackie smiled and looked back at Mia who was playing in the sand. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah she does. Want to take them down to the water?"

She nodded. "Sure. You can bring Mia in and I'll sit on the shore with Aiden."

He nodded. "Hey princess, you wanna go in the ocean?"

Mia's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Hyde smiled and picked her up. "Come on. Let's go."

Jackie picked up Aiden and they followed Hyde and Mia down to the water. Hyde put his feet in and found that it was pretty warm. He turned back to Jackie and Mia waved at her mother and Jackie waved back. Hyde walked into the ocean slowly and got in to the shallow end and got Mia a little wet.

"How do you like it Mia?" Hyde asked.

She giggled. "All wet!"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah. You're all wet."

She smiled. "No drop me."

Hyde kissed her head. "I got you baby."

Jackie sat at the edge with Aiden and watched Hyde and Mia. "Look at Daddy and Mia!" She said pointing to them.

"Wave to Mommy sweetie." Hyde said.

Mia smiled and waved again at Jackie and Aiden. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Jackie laughed. "Hey sweetie! Are you having fun?"

Mia laughed. "Yeah!"

Jackie smiled. "Hold onto Daddy."

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around Hyde as he bounced up and down in the water. Jackie was tickling and playing with Aiden as he watched his father and sister playing in the water. An older woman walked up near Jackie and smiled.

"Ms Jackie?" She asked.

Jackie turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar face. "Maria!"

Maria smiled. "Oh you are so grown up!" She said in her thick Spanish accent.

Jackie got up and hugged her making sure to not crush Aiden. "How are you?"

She smiled. "I am good seniorita."

Jackie smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm someone else's nanny Ms. Jackie." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Oh. That's good…you took care of me for so long. I miss you!"

Hyde got out of the water when he saw Jackie talking to someone. "Hi." He said.

Jackie turned to Hyde. "Oh, Maria this is my husband Steven. And these are our children Mia and Aiden."

Maria smiled. "They are beautiful."

Jackie smiled. "Steven, Maria took care of me for years."

He smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Maria."

"It's nice to meet you too sir." She turned to Jackie. "Do you live here now?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. We still live in Point Place. But we're here on vacation, staying in Steven's father's house." She said pointing to the beach house.

She smiled. "Oh I see, Mr. Barnett."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. He's my Dad."

She smiled. "He is a nice man."

Jackie sighed happily. "I can't believe you live here now."

Maria smiled. "Yes. I take care of two young girls who live in that house." She said pointing to the house next to WB's. "Alexa and Meghan." She said. "Wonderful little girls."

Jackie smiled. "I'm sure you are taking care of them as well as you took care of me." She said.

Maria smiled. "How have you been sweetie?"

Jackie smiled and put her free arm around Hyde. "I've been great Maria."

She smiled and was about to say something when one of the girls she was a nanny for called for her from down the beach. "Oh dear…Alexa needs me."

Jackie smiled. "Well we won't keep you. It was wonderful to see you again Maria."

Maria smiled. "Well if you two need time alone and need someone to watch the kids, give me a call. I would be happy to watch them. I have Thursday and Sunday's off."

Jackie smiled. "Well we might take you up on that offer."

Maria smiled and patted Jackie's cheek. "You always we're such a beautiful girl Ms. Jackie."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Maria."

Maria smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Adios!"

When she left she turned to Hyde. "She was my favorite Nanny."

Hyde smiled. "She seems great."

Jackie leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Maybe we should take her up on that offer…it might be good to be alone for a night."

He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "I couldn't agree more."

Jackie smiled. "But right now…I think we should build our princess a castle!"

Mia smiled. "Castle!"

Hyde laughed. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea. Come on honey…let's go built you you're dream palace."

Mia giggled. "Ok Daddy."

Jackie smiled. "I'm going to put Aiden in his seat under the umbrella. I'm afraid he's going to burn."

Hyde smiled and kissed her. "Alright."

Jackie set Aiden down in his seat and lay down next to him to start to tan. Hyde smiled at her and thought about the sexy tan lines she was soon to have. He sat down next to Mia who was just throwing sand around.

He laughed. "Hold on kiddo. I'll show you how to do it."

He packed some sand together and started to make a tower. Mia smiled. "Ohhh!"

He laughed. "You like that?"

She nodded. "Taller!"

He smiled. "Alright." He packed the sand higher and higher until his little girl nodded in acceptance. He carved little windows and a door for her and made a connecting tower next to it.

Mia pointed to the other tower. "Princes live here."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Uh no. That would be where Mommy and Daddy and Aiden live." He said.

Mia pouted. "Prince!"

Jackie laughed and leaned on her elbows to watch them. "You're never going to win this argument." He said.

Hyde sighed. "Fine. Your prince can live there. But what about Mommy, Daddy and your little brother? Where are we going to live?"

Mia put a finger to her chin, thinking about it. Then she smiled, grabbed a clump of wet sand and plopped it down next to her tower. "There."

Hyde chuckled and Jackie laughed loudly. "Gee…thanks kiddo."

He picked up Mia and started tickling her relentlessly. She was giggling and shrieking so loudly that Aiden started yelling back. Jackie smiled as Hyde ran Mia up and down the beach. They finally settled down and continued building the castle. Jackie lay back down as Aiden began to fall asleep too. Hyde smirked and grabbed a bucket, filled it up with water and walked over to Jackie. He stood over her with the bucket and Jackie suddenly grabbed his leg.

"I swear to God…if you drop that on me…I'll rip your nads off." She said not even opening her eyes.

Hyde slumped and sighed. "Man…how'd you know I was there?"

Jackie chuckled and opened her eyes, shielding them from the sun. "I'm a mother. I can just sense when mischievousness is occurring."

He laughed. "This is true."

She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go get some drinks for the kids anyway. It's hot out here and I don't want them to get dehydrated." She leaned up to kiss him. "You want some water?"

He nodded. "Sure. We'll have to go food shopping in a little while."

She nodded. "When we we're getting ready, I was watching the news and it said it's supposed to start getting cloudy in a little while. We can go then."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll watch the kids."

* * *

Jackie walked back in the house and brought them all some water. For the rest of the sunny afternoon, they played in the sand, tanned and jumped around in the water. When the clouds came, they moved back inside and washed off, they gave the kids a bath together and then Hyde and Jackie both took showers. They backed the kids into a rental car that WB had called in to be dropped off and drove downtown to go to the stores. 

Hyde was pushing the carriage that both Mia and Aiden sat in. "Cookies Mommy."

Jackie smiled. "Sure sweets. We can get some cookies."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her head. "I see Fez gave you his love of sugar."

Jackie sighed. "Unfortunately he did." She looked around. "What do you want for dinner tonight Steven?"

He shrugged. "Um…whatever."

She looked up at him. "How about spaghetti?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." He said leaning forward to kiss her.

Jackie linked arms with him. "Mmm…Steven I love you."

He chuckled and leaned forward and kissed her head. "I love you too doll."

She sighed and held his arm tighter as he pushed the kids threw the grocery store. "This feels good…this feels right…" She said. "I mean I know it's just a simple shopping trip…" She nuzzled his neck. "But you are with me."

He smiled and pushed the cart with one hand and wrapped the arm she holding around her shoulder. "I know what you mean."

She started tearing up. "God…I'm so stupid, being all emotional like this."

Hyde stopped pushing the car and turned her to look at him. "It's not stupid."

She leaned up to kiss him. "Let's hurry and go home. I want to be with my family alone."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Come on…let's get a few more things."

* * *

Jackie smiled and started picking things off the shelves that they would need. Juice boxes, snacks, dinner foods, deli packs and beer for Hyde and they we're ready to go. They stopped by a nearby baby store and picked up two small cribs and paid for them with WB's credit card like Hyde had promised. They checked out and packed up the car and drove back to the house and brought everything inside. By this time, the kids we're exhausted Hyde set up the cribs in the guest room next to the master bedroom and they put them to bed. They walked downstairs and Jackie grabbed them each a beer and sat down on the couch with Hyde.

"Alone at last." Jackie said nuzzling his neck.

Hyde smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Uh huh…"

Jackie took a swig of her beer. "Steven?"

He looked over at her and rubbed her arm. "Yeah babe?"

"Do you hate me for walking out?" She asked afraid to meet his eyes.

Hyde looked over at her quickly and swallowed down his beer. "Oh Jackie…"

"I mean it was the one thing that we promised to never do. And…I did it." She said feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

He put his beer down and pulled Jackie onto his lap so she was straddling him. "No. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Sure…it hurt to watch you walk out. But I know that I made mistakes that contributed to it…I would never have wanted you to stay somewhere that you we're unhappy."

Jackie cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "Oh Steven…I love you so much. I'm so sorry…so sorry for everything." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "I promise I'll never leave again."

He held her tightly. "I love you too. And I promise I won't forget about our family again…you guys are the most important thing in my life." He pulled her face back and kissed her hard. "Never again will I let you down. I know I said that before…but I swear on my life baby…I won't let you go again. The three of you…you're here and you're here to stay."

Jackie kissed him passionately. "Steven…" She moved her kisses all over his face. "Baby…I want you to make love to me."

Hyde moaned when she felt him nibble on his neck. "Jackie…"

"Steven…" She bit down on his lower lip. "Please…I need to feel you."

He rubbed her back and squeezed her ass gently. "Let's go to our room."

She shook her head. "No. Right here…"

He pulled her face back as she was panting. "Here?"

She nodded. "It's been to long. I need you…I want you…Just you."

He smiled and pulled her in for anther searing kiss as she pulled at the base of his shirt. She rubbed his abdomen gently. She felt him shiver at her light touches and she smiled against his lips, grinding her hips down on him gently eliciting a low groan, deep from his throat.

"Too many clothes on…" He whispered.

She smiled. "That's what I was thinking."

She put her hands over head and smiled down at him as she cocked her head to the side. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and felt her skin again and he closed his eyes for a moment. She leaned forward to kiss him as his eyes we're closed. He opened them again as she traced his lip with her tongue. He moaned into her mouth and reached for the shirt and gripped it as he pulled it up. She pulled away from his mouth reluctantly and let him pull her shirt over her head. She smiled down at him as he took in the sight before him. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and stared nipping at his neck as his hands reached up to unhook her bra and in one quick moment it was off. He pushed her back and watched as her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply. He looked up at her and licked his lips as he leaned forward and captured her right nipple in his mouth.

She moaned softly. "Oh Steven…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "God you taste so good…" He whispered against her skin.

She smiled. "Like coconut right?"

He looked up at her. "New lotion?"

She nodded. "Thought I'd try something new."

He leaned forward and licked her nipple again causing her to jump. "Well I like it."

She smirked down at him and tugged at the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I'll remember that."

He smiled and stared his assault on her again much to her delight. Jackie leaned forward and pulled at the back of his shirt. He got the hint and pulled away from her so she could lift his shirt up. After it was thrown across the room, Jackie grabbed his face and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him pulled her closer so their chests met for the first time in so long. He grabbed at her ass and picked her up slowly to lay her down on the couch. He stared down at her naked upper half and he shook his head.

"What?" She asked with an innocent put as she panted lightly.

He looked up into her eyes as his hands rubbed her stomach. "I just can't believe I let something so beautiful go…ever." He said. "I don't understand it…"

She smiled and rubbed her leg up and down his. "Come here…"

He smiled down at her and lay over her, careful not to crush her as her magical tongue worked her magic once again on his mouth. Her hands traveled south until she reached his belt buckle. He groaned when he felt her hands tug at his raging erection that was begging to be let out.

"Jackie…" He moaned against her lips.

She bit his lip gently. "Yeah baby?"

"Please…" He sighed sighing against her neck.

She smiled and pushed his jeans down with her legs and felt his cock spring to life against her leg. "There's my big boy…" She said in a low husky voice that drove him wild.

"I need to take your shorts off." He said.

She giggled. "Please do."

He undid the button of her jean shorts and unzipped the fly and pulled them down her newly tan legs. "I like the tan lines…"

She smiled and stroked him gently. "There all for you…"

He smiled and sucked on her collar bone. "Good to know."

He pulled her shorts down over her legs and took his time feeling how smooth they we're. She continued to stroke him gently as his fingers traveled back up to rub against her panty clad aching core. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pulled at him harder causing him to groan. Her legs spread wider as he rubbed her through the fabric.

"God Steven…you make me feel so good." She whispered.

He smiled down at her, and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. "That's all I want…"

She pulled his face down to her and kissed him again as she lifted her hips to rub against him. He groaned and squeezed her hips urging her on. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and tugged at it gently and she groaned loudly.

"Steven…" She moaned into the empty room.

He leaned forward to her neck and started sucking and biting on it hoping to make a mark which she didn't seem to protest. She hissed when she felt the mark starting to produce. He licked it with his tongue to soothe the pain.

She laughed. "Steven everybody is going to see that."

He shrugged. "So what? Now they'll know you're my woman."

"Your woman huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He smirked down at her. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

She giggled and rubbed her hands up and down his muscular chest. "Not at all…I just want to return the favor."

He smiled. "Oh well in that case." He cocked his head to the side giving her full access to his neck.

She smiled and pulled him closer and started sucking on his neck with her talented little mouth that drove him nuts. "Does that hurt baby?" She asked.

He moaned. "No. Feels good...do it harder."

She grinned against him and bit down really hard causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry baby…" She said kissing it gently.

He giggled. "No I liked it."

She pulled back and stared at her work. "Man I'm good at that."

He smiled down at her. "Sure are."

She smiled and rubbed his sides. "Baby…I don't want to wait anymore. Not that the foreplay isn't fun." She said smiling. "But…I want you."

He stared down at her with such lust in her eyes it made her whole body weak. "God I want you too…"

He leaned forward and captured her lips again as his hands traveled south again. She was rubbing herself against him again so it made him loose the ability to focus on what he was doing. His hands grabbed at the elastic band of her panties to pull them down. She moaned as he began to pull them down, thinking about what was to come. But just as he was about to pull them all the way down…they both heard crying from upstairs.

Hyde paused and pulled back. "No…"

Jackie whimpered. "It'll stop." She said pulling him down to kiss her again. "Take them off…"

Hyde nodded. "Right…" His hands moved back to her panties when the crying got louder. "Jackie…"

She sighed. "Come on…"

"Mommy!" Mia yelled from upstairs. "Daddy!"

Hyde huffed and kissed her lips. "Guess this is not the perfect time…"

Jackie pouted and rubbed his cheeks. "Guess not…"

Hyde got up and grabbed his clothes and started to put them back on. He turned around and looked at Jackie as she pulled her panties back up. "God this better be good…" He said handing her, her shirt.

She laughed. "We'll finish this later?" She said clipping on her bra and pulling her shirt on.

Hyde nodded and pulled him closer. "Yeah we better."

Jackie pulled her jeans up and took his hands. "Come on…let's go check on the kids."

They walked upstairs, both trying to get rid of any dirty thoughts they still had. That was harder than they thought. Jackie peeked into the bedroom first and smiled down at Mia who was balling her eyes out.

"Mommy…" She whimpered.

Hyde checked on Aiden who still seemed to be asleep and he rubbed his head.

Jackie picked Mia up. "Hey you…what's wrong?"

Mia wrapped herself around her Mom. "Bad dream…"

Jackie kissed the side of her face. "It's ok sweetie. You're ok."

Hyde rubbed the back of her head. "You're safe sweetie."

Mia's tears continued to fall as Jackie walked them out of the bedroom so they wouldn't wait up Aiden. The three of them walked downstairs and sat back down on the couch as Mia cried.

Hyde hated seeing his little girl cry like this. "What was your dream about sweetie?"

Mia turned her head to look at her Dad as she rested on her mother's shoulder. "Monster came and got Mommy and Daddy…"

Jackie kissed her little hand. "Oh sweetie…there are no monsters."

Mia whimpered. "Aiden and me alone…scary."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed away her tears. "I promise I'll never let any monsters get me, Mommy or you and Aiden."

She still cried and reached out for Hyde. "Daddy…"

Hyde picked her up and held her as Jackie rubbed her back gently. "It's ok honey…" He said. "You're ok now…"

Jackie got up. "Do you want me to get you some juice sweetie?"

Mia nodded her head as her tears started to subside. "Yeah…"

Jackie kissed her head gently. "Stay here with Daddy honey. I'll be right back."

Hyde pulled Mia back and stared into her little blue, puffy eyes. "You ok now?"

She shrugged. "Dunno."

He smiled and kissed her little nose. "Sweetie no monsters are going to take Daddy and Mommy away from you and Aiden. I promise."

She hiccupped. "But Mommy, Aiden, me left to apartment. No Daddy…"

Hyde sighed and pulled her closer again. "Oh sweetie…"

Jackie came back with the juice. "Here you go sweetie."

Mia took the juice box and sucked on the straw. "Thank."

Jackie smiled and kissed her head. "No problem sweetie."

Hyde looked at Jackie. "She's afraid we're going to be split up again. That's why she had the nightmare."

Jackie sighed and scooted closer to Hyde and Mia. "Oh honey…that's not going to happen again."

Mia looked back at her Mom, matching Jackie's signature pout. "Promise?"

Jackie nodded and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

Mia smiled. "Ok Mommy…"

Hyde squeezed her gently. "You wanna watch some cartoons? Will that make you feel better?"

Mia nodded. "Yes Daddy."

He smiled. "Alright. Come here munchkin. Sit beside Daddy."

Jackie smiled at them. "I'm going to start dinner." She kissed them both quickly and went into the kitchen. She turned around and caught Hyde staring at her and she winked at him making him smile.

* * *

An hour later, Hyde woke up Aiden and they sat down to dinner in the dining room. Jackie fed Aiden his baby food and Hyde helped Mia tear her spaghetti. When they we're done with dinner they got changed into their PJ's and went out onto the porch to watch the sunset. 

Mia was sitting on her Dad's lap and she pointed out to the ocean. "Look!"

Hyde squinted his eyes and saw two dolphins jumping in the ocean. "Oh hey Jacks look…dolphins."

Jackie smiled. 'Oh they are so cute."

Hyde leaned into Jackie and whispered in her ear. "You know…Dolphins are the only animals that have sex for pleasure."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Smart fish…"

Hyde chuckled. "That's what I was thinking."

Mia looked back at her parents. "What?"

Hyde laughed. "Nothing munchkin." He said kissing the top of her head.

Mia sat up on his lap. "Daddy what that?" She asked pointing to a seagull in the distance.

"That's a seagull sweetie. It's a bird." He said.

Mia nodded. "Oh…" She turned to her Mother and pointed at the sun setting over the ocean. "Mommy…pretty."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah honey. It's very pretty."

Mia smiled. "Sun?"

She nodded. "Yeah sweetie. That's the sun."

"Pretty…" She whispered again.

Hyde smiled. "You know what I think is pretty?"

"What Daddy?" Mia asked turning to look at Hyde.

"You and Mommy." He said tickling her sides.

Mia giggled. "Daddy!" She yelled.

Aiden clapped his hands together and Jackie laughed. "Daddy and Mia are silly aren't they baby?"

Hyde turned to them. "Oh you think we're funny?" He leaned forward and blew raspberries on Aiden's stomach causing him to shriek loudly.

Jackie laughed. "Steven…he's going to blow my ear drums." She teased.

Hyde laughed and looked up at her. "Sorry." He kissed her.

Mia wrinkled her nose. "No kissy."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at Mia. "No kissy?"

She shook her head. "Yucky."

Hyde smirked and plastered Mia's face with kisses and she started giggling again. "Daddy stop!"

He smiled and kissed her once more and then put her back down on his lap. "Ok. I'll stop."

Mia smiled and snuggled into him. "Love."

Hyde's heart warmed as it always did at that word coming from her mouth. "I love you too princess."

Jackie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as Aiden crawled over to Mia and snuggled up to her. Hyde pulled a blanket over his family as they watched the sun set in front of them. This was paradise…plain and simple.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Hope you all liked it! Look for an update soon! **


	52. With You There Is No Wrong

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had much time since school started back up again. But here is the next chapter. I promise there will be a lot of Jackie and Hyde lovin in this one. ;D Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

Three days later, Jackie and Hyde had yet to find a moment to finish what they had started on the couch. Whenever they started getting into it, one of the kids started screaming for them. They we're both getting tired of not being able to really be together. But, their children we're the number one priority for them always. Hyde was down at the beach playing in the sand with the kids while Jackie was making some lunch. She looked over at the house next door and got an idea. She called up Maria.

"Hola!" She heard Maria say.

"Hi Maria. It's Jackie." She said.

"Oh Ms. Jackie! Que Pasa?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just making some lunch for the kids." She said. "But I was calling to ask you for a favor."

"Oh of course Ms. Jackie. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well Steven and I have had no time alone since we got here. And before we came here…we we're having a lot of problems. I was wondering if you could watch the kids for the night so that Steven and I could be alone. But if you can't that is not a problem at all!" She said.

Maria laughed on the other end. "Oh Ms. Jackie I would love to watch the kids for you. La Senora Daniel's is coming home tonight from a business trip and she wanted some time alone with the girls. So I will be at home. I would be happy to let them stay here. I have cribs too for when my grandchildren come by." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Oh Maria that would be wonderful!"

"Why don't you bring them by around six? I am leaving here at five so that would give me time to prepare for them. I'll cook for them too Ms. Jackie!" She said.

Jackie giggled. "Thank you so much Maria! This means so much to me! And I know that the kids we'll be in good hands."

"Ms. Jackie would you like directions to me casa?" She asked.

Jackie got a pen and some paper. "Yes please."

"Ok…it's very close. All you have to do is take a left at the end of the road which will take you to Peterson Boulevard. I am on the third house on the right." She said.

"Great. Thanks Maria! I'll drop them off at six!" She said.

"Ok Ms. Jackie. Adios!" She said hanging up.

Jackie smiled and picked up the tray of food and brought it outside. She placed it on the blanket in the sand and Hyde brought the kids over to eat. Hyde sat down next to Jackie and patted her knee and she kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Jackie popped a grape in her mouth. "I just called Maria. And she is going to take the kids tonight."

Hyde raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Uh huh. If that's ok with you of course…" She said.

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "Oh it's definitely ok with me."

Mia crawled to her mother. "Kids go where?"

"Do you remember Maria the woman we met the other day?" She asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes."

"You and Aiden are going to have a sleep over at her house tonight!" She said kissing her. "And you guys will have so much fun. She makes the best ice cream sundaes and she'll probably let you stay up later. She always did that for me."

Mia smiled. "Ice cream?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Will you watch out for little Aiden for Daddy and me?"

Mia nodded. "Yes Mommy."

Jackie smiled and kissed her head. "That's my good girl."

Hyde leaned forward and rubbed the small of Jackie's back. "So…whatever will we do with all that time alone?"

Jackie turned to look at him and patted the crotch of his jeans. "Oh I've got a few ideas." She winked at him.

Hyde smirked giddily. "Can't wait for you to share them."

She smiled. "Oh trust me…I'll share them."

"Daddy?" Mia asked.

Hyde looked back at Mia. "Yeah honey?"

"Cowboy ride?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Alright." He put his drink in the sand and got on his hands and knees and Jackie put Mia on his back as he crawled through the sand.

"Faster!" Mia yelled.

Hyde shook his head. "The things I do for my children."

Jackie smiled. "It's because you love them."

He laughed and crawled around some more much to Mia's delight. "Sweetie are we done yet?"

She shook her head. "No Daddy."

He chuckled. "Course not."

Jackie smiled at the sight before her and turned back to Aiden and helped him eat. She realized she hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. And she wanted it to stay this way. Mia and Aiden we're sitting in a playpen that Hyde had brought out for the kids. They put the umbrella over it so they wouldn't burn and Hyde joined Jackie on the blanket.

"Hey." He said nuzzling her neck.

Jackie smiled at him. "Hi."

"Having fun in California?" He asked stroking her head.

She nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Yeah I am."

Jackie looked over at the kids. "Do you ever think about what they will be like when they are older?"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. I do…but then I don't want to think about it. I don't want them to grow up and leave us…"

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

He looked down at her. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

Jackie looked up at him. "Yeah. I am…I realized how happy I am. I haven't felt this happy in awhile…"

"But?" He questioned.

Jackie looked up at him again. "I was thinking about how Maria always took care of me. How my Mom never cared…and I was just wondering how my life would have been different if she was around more."

Hyde leaned down to kiss her head. "Jackie…don't think about things like that. Our lives are fulfilled now."

She smiled and cupped his face to kiss him. "Yeah. I know that. But…don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Of course I do. But it can't be changed."

She looked back at her kids. "I just want to make sure our children are treated the best they can be. It's what they deserve…"

Hyde leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. "They will…always."

She looked back at him and held onto Hyde, he rolled her over to hold her against his chest. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You know…I was thinking about how you gave the kids cowboy rides…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

She smiled down at him. "I figured you could give me one tonight…"

Hyde swallowed the lump in his throat. "Oh yeah?"

She leaned down and nuzzled his nose. "Oh yeah…."

He smirked happily at her. "That's a plan I could live with…"

She giggled and pecked his lips again. "Good. I'm going to go get the kids ready to bring them to Maria's."

He nodded. "Alright.

As Hyde watched Jackie bring the kids inside, his mind wandered to many places. Places he was hoping to visit tonight once the kids were gone.

* * *

_**Hyde's Fantasy: **_

_Hyde walked into the house to find Jackie standing with her hand on her hip. She has a pair of tight, jean short shorts on and a white blouse tied up in a bow. She had cowboy boots on and a sexy smirk on her face. _

"_Jackie?" He asked._

_She smiled at him and sauntered over to him, pulling him to her by his shirt. "You gave the kids cowboy rides today. So I figured it's my turn…" She purred in his ear._

_  
Hyde shivered and grasped onto her hips for support. "Damn…"_

_She smirked and pushed him down on the couch and straddled his legs. "I see you are fully equipped to ride…" She said grinding down onto him._

_Hyde smirked up at her. "Oh you know it…"_

_Jackie reached down and rubbed his chest. "Why don't you show me?"_

_Hyde smiled and grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her back. She giggled at his playful aggressiveness. But her smile faded when she felt his lips sucking on her neck._

"Oh Steven…" She moaned.

_He smirked against her neck. "You like that?"_

_She rubbed his calf with her leg. "Mhm…I want more."_

_He pulled back to stare at her. "Oh I'll give you more."_

_She smiled and lifted her hips to unzip her jean shorts. He got the hint and undid his own and pulled them down his legs. She reached for her boots but Hyde smiled._

_"Keep those on baby." He said._

_She smirked up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on Steven…"_

_He smiled and leaned down to capture her lower lip in between his teeth. He moved to slip inside of her and-_

* * *

"Steven!" Jackie yelled from inside. 

Hyde shook his head and came back to reality. He shook, trying to rid himself of the fantasy and got up off the sand to go inside. "I'm coming…" He groaned. "Not in the way I'd like to be…"

When he got inside he found Jackie chasing after Mia who had somehow gotten into some ice. Mia had the sticky ice cream all over her face and arms and legs as Jackie relentlessly tried to chase her with Aiden in her arms.

"Steven!" She yelled. "Help me!"

He laughed and grabbed Mia. "Slow down you!"

Mia giggled. "But Daddy…ice cream!"

He looked at Jackie who had a big pout on her face. "Steven…she's all messy and I just gave her a bath. What were you doing down on the beach?"

He looked up at her and stared for a moment. "Uh…"

She shook her head. "Oh whatever…can you give her another bath?"

"NO BATH!" Mia yelled.

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I need to get Aiden ready to go too. And if you want some alone time…" She said smirking at him.

Hyde nodded. "Right. Let's go little one. Bath time."

Hyde walked up to Jackie and brushed her cheek with a kiss. His stubble scratched at her cheek and she shivered. As he walked upstairs to clean up Mia, her mind wandered to when Hyde had shaved his beard off for her.

* * *

**After Hyde shaved his Beard off for Jackie **

"_Steven…" Jackie said hugging him. "Thank you."_

_He smiled. "Just wanted to cheer you up."_

_She smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "You did. You really did."_

_He smiled and pulled her up against him and kissed her back. "Good to hear."_

_Jackie shrieked with excitement and started planting kisses all over his cleanly shaven cheeks. Hyde smiled and just enjoyed the moment. She pushed him back on the cot and straddled his hips. _

"_Steven…you are so sexy." She said kissing his neck.  
_

_Hyde laughed. "So they tell me…"_

_She smirked down at him. "No seriously…beard or no beard."_

_He put his hands behind his head and stared up at him. "Care to show me how sexy I am?"_

_Jackie smiled down at him. "Yeah. I think you deserve it."_

_Jackie leaned down to plant kisses all along his neck. Hyde held her hips as her kisses got lower and lower. She pushed her hands under his shirt and pulled it up; he sat up to let her pull it off completely. She smiled up at him as her tongue traced around his nipples and he shivered. She giggled against him and her kisses traveled down built body and her hands followed in suit. Her tiny fingers pulled at the fly of his jeans as she pulled it down. She pushed them jeans down his legs and his erection sprang into view._

_"You don't have to do that…" He whispered._

_Jackie looked up at him with a nervous smile. "You did something I wanted…" She looked back down at him. "So now I should do something you want…"_

_He smiled at her. "I would love it if you did that…but I don't want you to feel like you have to."_

_She leaned up to kiss him again. "I know I don't have to. But…I want to."_

_He smiled as she traveled south again and her hand wrapped around the base of him. She pumped him a few times with her hands before she lowered her head and engulfed him with her hot mouth. Hyde groaned out loud as Jackie tried to become accustomed to this since she had never done it for Kelso. She started to get the hang of it and her head bounced up and down as she started to send him over the edge. Hyde's hands tangled in her hair as she sucked him to life. He groaned and moaned her name over and over again until he eventually burst into her mouth. Jackie swallowed a few times and looked up at him with an innocent nervous little smile._

_Hyde stared at her. "Damn baby…"_

_She bit her lip gently. "Was that good?"_

_Hyde smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her. "Oh yeah…"_

_She giggled. "Good…"_

_"Now...I should return the favor." He said._

_Jackie giggled as he flipped her over onto the cot. He kissed and nipped at her neck as she moaned and sighed happily. His hands found her jeans and undid them as he pulled them down her slender legs. She sucked in a breath as he moved his head down to her panties. He pulled at the elastic of the panties and pulled them down. He leaned forward and- _

* * *

"Jackie?" Hyde asked.

Jackie snapped out of her daze. "Oh…hey."

Hyde smirked at her. "You were thinking dirty thoughts."

Jackie shook her head and blushed. "What? No I wasn't."

He giggled. "He. He. Yes you were. I went upstairs and gave Mia a bath and you have been standing here the whole time holding our son. He fell asleep actually."

Jackie looked down at Aiden who was sleeping against her shoulder. "Oh…he is."

Hyde smirked. "Naughty girl Jackie…"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Don't worry…I was day dreaming on the beach when you called me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Care to share that fantasy after we drop off the kids?"

Hyde smiled. "Of course."

She kissed him and grabbed the kid's overnight bag. "Good. Let's go."

Hyde picked up Mia again and brought the other bags out to the car. Jackie made sure that the kids were safely buckled up and she got in the front seat. She told Hyde how to get to Maria's. They pulled into the driveway and got the kids and there stuff and walked up to the front door rand Jackie knocked a few times.

Maria opened the door. "Ms. Jackie!" She said.

Jackie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey Maria! Thank you so much for watching the kids tonight."

She patted her cheek. "No problem at all. Come in!"

Jackie and Hyde walked into her home and looked around. It was a quaint little house cluttered with old photographs of many of Jackie's family members. Jackie stopped when she saw a picture of herself and Maria.

"I remember this…" Jackie said staring down at it.

Maria smiled at the picture. "That was your eighth birthday."

Jackie nodded. "I can't believe you still have it."

"Oh of course I do Ms. Jackie! I love you like one of my own!" She said patting her hair.

Jackie smiled. "I love you too Maria."

Maria smiled. "Well come here. Let's set the little ones up. Oh! And Ms. Jackie I made you and Steven some food! I thought you would like it!"

Jackie smiled brightly at her. "Wow. Maria you didn't need to do that."

Hyde nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That was very nice of you."

Maria smiled. "De nada!"

"If you need anything at all…please don't hesitate to call." Jackie said. "We'll be over in a heartbeat."

Maria smiled. "There will be no problems Ms. Jackie. I know how to take care of little ones."

Jackie smiled and hugged her. "Oh I know. This means so much to us. Thank you!"

Hyde smiled at her. "Yeah. Thank you very much. The kids are good so I don't think you will have much of a problem with them. "

Maria smiled. "Well they have Ms. Jackie for a mother. So I know they must be well behaved."

Jackie smiled. "Ok guys. We'll see you tomorrow ok?" She kissed them both on the head. "I love you."

Hyde kissed them both too and Jackie handed Aiden to Maria and took the food. "Bye guys. I love you too. Be good for Maria." Hyde said.

"Adios!" Maria said as the kids waved goodbye.

Jackie and Hyde left and got in the car and started to drive back to the house. Hyde stared over at Jackie and smirked.

"So what we're you thinking about before?" He asked curiously.

Jackie laughed. "I was thinking about when you shaved your beard off for me. And what happened afterwards…but you interrupted me before I got to the good part."

"What when you gave me a blow job for the first time? Cuz I gotta say…I think that was the best part." He said with a satisfied smile.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Actually…my favorite part was when you returned the favor." She said.

Hyde smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "You mean when I used my tongue to pleasure you endlessly."

Jackie shivered. "Yes."

He smirked. "Yeah that was good too…"

Jackie smirked. "Well what were you fantasizing about?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "Well…I had a fantasy that you we're dressed up as a naughty cowgirl. Jean short-shorts. White blouse tied up in that sexy bow thing. Cowgirl boots…and you walked up to me and said that since I gave the kids cowboy rides you thought it was your turn. You pushed me down on the couch and we started going at it…and right before it really began…you yelled for me to come back into the house."

Jackie laughed. "Huh…that's interesting."

Hyde smirked. "Yup. It really is."

Jackie smiled. "Steven I think you need to drive faster…"

Hyde smiled at her. "Just what I was thinking." He pressed his foot down onto the gas pedal and sped off towards WB's condo.

They jumped out of the car, grabbed the food and threw it in the fridge and Hyde picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her face down to his and crushed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Jackie moaned when she felt his hands run down her back and squeeze her ass.

"Steven…" She moaned as his lips sought out her neck.

"God I need you so bad." He said carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom.

He carefully placed her on the bed and she sat propped up on her elbows, staring at him with fire in her eyes. He smiled at her and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Jackie licked her lips in anticipation as he lowered himself to her. She sighed happily when he started nibbling on her ear.

"I love it when you do that…" She whispered.

Hyde smirked. "Good…"

She raked her hands up and down his naked back and traced her finger down his spine making him shiver. She smiled against his shoulder and kissed it gently. His hands traveled down her sides and pushed her sun dress up past her bellybutton as he kissed her abdomen.

She giggled. "That tickles."

He licked her gently and pushed the dress all the way up to find that she was currently not wearing a bra. "Oh yeah…" He said satisfied as he leaned forward to kiss her breasts.

She groaned when she felt his hot tongue lash against her sensitive bud. "Steven…"

He continued his form of torture on her until she literally was begging for more. "Oh trust me...this is far from over."

Jackie smiled. "Oh…don't I know it."

She grabbed his hips and flipped him over so she was straddling his hips. He smiled up at her and she leaned down to capture his lip between her bottom teeth electing a deep groan from Hyde. His wandering hands rubbed her hips, urging her on. Her mouth began to travel downward much to his delight. She kissed up and down his chest multiple times before landing right above his belt buckle. She smiled teasingly at him.

"Jackie…" He warned through gritted teeth.

She giggled and pulled at the belt with her tiny fingers. "Patience baby…"

"Please…" He moaned.

"Who's begging now?" She asked.

Hyde eyed her. "Jackie…"

She smiled and pulled the belt off as well as his jeans and licked her lips when she saw him. "Mine."

Hyde smirked and rubbed the back of her neck. "All yours."

She smiled and leaned forward to lick him tentatively making him jump slightly. "Tasty…" She purred.

Hyde grinned nastily. "Please…have some more."

Jackie grinned and took the head of him into her waiting mouth. "I will…" She said.

Her mouth sucked him slowly at first, moving up and down in a slow torturing manner. Hyde hissed and moaned both loving it and wanting more all at the same time. He figured if she was trying to torture him to a slow and pleasurable death…she was more than likely to succeed at this rate.

"Come on baby…faster." He begged.

Jackie grabbed his hips and bobbed her head up and down faster and faster and Hyde pulled at her hair gently. "Fuck yes…" He moaned.

She took her left hand and pumped the base of him as her mouth and tongue worked their magic. Every time her mouth took him all the way in, Hyde would pull at her hair a little harder signaling how much he liked that. Pleasuring him was making Jackie excited so she figured the longer she lasted…the returning gesture would be fantastic. Hyde watched her as she sucked him off and couldn't get over how hot she looked. He had had many girls do this for him in his life…but yet none of them were ever as good as Jackie. She was far better than any other girl…at everything! Sometimes it amazed him that he had gotten her. No…it ALWAYS amazed him. She slowed her movements again as she felt him tense up getting ready to release and she moved to the head, sucking it hard. Hyde threw his head back and groaned loudly as he spilled into her mouth. When she felt him explode, she deep throated him again and made sure to get every last drop he offered. Hyde moaned and sighed as she licked him clean before she crawled her way back up to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked nuzzling his nose.

Hyde smiled in pleasure. "I feel fucking fantastic."

She chuckled. "Just what I was going for."

Hyde grabbed her face and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately and loving the feeling of tasting himself on her. "Your turn…"

Jackie groaned. "Mmmm…my turn…"

Hyde grabbed her hips and carefully flipped her over onto her back. He smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. He started kissing her ear, her neck and her collarbone. He licked and nipped his way down to her breasts and she shivered when he once again licked her aching nipples. His left hand rubbed up and down her toned stomach and felt her breath in and out quickly. Her skin seemed to be on fire and he smiled knowing how turned on she was at this moment and he loved that he was the one that made her feel that way. As he continued his assault on her breasts, his hand traveled down to the elastic of her panties and pulled them down ever so slowly.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He smiled up at her. "Hold tight baby…"

He moved his mouth back to her breasts as his wandering fingers found what he had been so desperately searching for, for months. Her warm, wet core was begging to be touched by him in every way. She inhaled sharply when she felt a finger rub her up and down.

"Oh God…" She moaned squeezing her eyes shut.

His thumb rubbed her little bud gently over and over again making sure not to hurt her. She ground her hips into his fingers causing him to smile against her chest. She whimpered as he inserted a finger into her slowly, rubbing all along her inside as she cried out for more. His lips began to travel down her body, making sure not to miss an inch of her skin to kiss. Her hands tangled in his tight brown curls urging him downward. Her legs spread a little wider as his tongue darted out to the one place she so desperately wanted it. He licked quickly and slowly at first and she practically levitated off the bed.

He laughed that low deep laugh and grasped her hips. "Stay put baby…"

She whimpered and stuck out her lower lip in her signature pout. "Steven…please…"

He smiled and kissed her sensitive area again. "Shh…patience baby. Patience…"

Jackie glared at him and he chuckled as he leaned forward again. His fingers rubbed her up and down and pushed his tongue into her entrance. She arched her back and moaned out his name over and over again. He inserted his fingers in her and rubbed her making her scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck…" She groaned.

Hyde smirked and lapped at her happily. "You taste so good."

Jackie groaned when he said that. "Oh Steven…"

He latched his lips around her cit and pumped his fingers in and out of her as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling at him. Jackie shuddered and moaned letting the course of his actions wash over her. He started moving faster as her moans grew louder and her tugging became harder.

"Steven…I'm…uh…God!" She screamed.

Hyde chuckled against her. "Let go…" He whispered huskily.

Jackie arched her back and wrapped her legs around his head as she screamed out when her orgasm washed over her. "Steven!"

Hyde licked her clean for a few moments as her breathing slowed down. He kissed her up and down until he reached her lips.

He nuzzled her nose. "Hey baby…"

Jackie sighed happily and kissed him deeply. "Steven…that was so good."

Hyde smirked. "Glad you liked it."

She cupped his face and rubbed his stubble. "Were just beginning aren't we?"

Hyde smiled. "Oh yes…"

Jackie pulled him closer to her and lifted her hips, grinding against him. He groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. She giggled and kissed the side of his face and rubbed up and down his back.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He looked up at her and brushed some stray hair out of her face. "Yes?"

"Please." She said softly. "Please make love to me."

Hyde smiled and leaned down to capture her lips with his own and whispered against her lips. "There is nothing…_nothing_ in this world I would like more."

She smiled up at him, feeling the tears prickle in her eyes as he stared intently down at her. He leaned forward to kiss her as her small hands wrapped around his neck, rubbing at the nape of his neck pulling at the tiny hairs. His tongue sought entrance which she gladly granted to him. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him rub himself against her.

"Yes…" She whispered.

Hyde nuzzled her neck. "I want to take this slow…"

She groaned and arched into him. "Honey…you can take it as slow as you want. As long as I have you…"

He kissed her nose. "Always…"

She smiled and pulled his face towards her again capturing his lips as he entered her slowly. She groaned into his mouth as he moved in and out of her slowly. He pulled away from her face to stare down at her, needing to see her face. Her eyes closed tightly as the pleasure increased and he planted kisses all over her face.

"Baby…open your eyes…" He whispered. "I need to see you…"

Jackie let out a deep shaky breath and looked up at him. "God Steven…"

He smiled and kissed her gently keeping complete eye contact. "You feel so good Jackie…" He nuzzled her neck. "I missed this…"

Jackie wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her tighter making his penetration deeper and harder. "God I missed you too…"

He lowered his head to suck on her chest as she whimpered his name over and over again. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into his back but he didn't care at all. He had Jackie back. In his arms. And he was making love to her again…noting mattered.

"So beautiful…" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Steven…you're so good…" She moaned. "So good baby…"

He wrapped his hands securely around her back and pulled her up. He was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on top of him, legs wrapped around his waist. He had one hand on her back and one hand in her hair, pulling her face towards him as he lifted her up and down on top of him.

"Jackie…" He groaned.

She whimpered softly. "Yes Steven…" She threw her head back. "God you feel so good…"

He brought his lips to her neck as her head was still tilted back and he licked her and kissed her gently. Her hands rubbed up his sweaty back and shoulders until they touched his cheeks. She brought her face back up and stared intently at him, seeing the love and lust in his eyes and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you…" He whispered.

She kissed him deeply. "I love you too…" She whispered back.

He captured her face in his hands to lock lips with her again as their tongues tangled together. She leaned into him, their naked chests meeting once again and they both groaned into the other's mouth. She pushed harder against him until he fell back slowly onto the bed. He grasped her hips gently, holding onto her as she lay over him, moving her hips back and forth on him letting him move in her more. Every time she lifted her hips he inhaled gently feeling himself move inside of her.

"Oh Jackie…" He groaned shutting his eyes.

She braced her hands on his chest and pulled herself up. They locked hands as he kept her steady, as she bounced up and down slowly on him. Their eyes met in a heated, passionate stare and they felt like they couldn't blink. If they did, they'd miss a moment of their love making.

"Steven…Steven…" She whispered.

He squeezed her hands and urged her on. "Come on baby…"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him lift his lips to meet hers. "Steven…Mmmm…if you do that…I'm gonna…"

He smirked. "That's what I was going for."

Jackie smiled down at him until she felt him moving faster and her mouth gaped open in pleasure. She couldn't even speak he made her feel so good. She let go of his hands and pushed her hands down on his chest again. He moved his hips faster and faster feeling her tighten around him.

"Oh God!" Jackie screamed. "Yes!"

Hyde pulled her face to his with one hand and captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he drove her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth and as she gripped him tightly, he soon followed her. Their lips separated as they both stared into each others' eyes…Their breath was shallow and ragged as they came down slowly from the ultimate high.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

Jackie felt tears prickling in her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss him. "Steven…that was amazing."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah…it was." He whispered huskily.

Jackie sighed and lay down on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Never let go…" She mumbled into his neck.

Hyde gripped her tighter. "I won't…I promise."

She smiled against him but felt the tears coming again and she couldn't control it. She started crying gently in his arms and he rubbed her back gently, pulling her face closer to him slowly.

"Don't cry…" He whispered, kissing her tears away.

She shuddered at his actions and kissed him gently. "I'm just so happy to be back with you."

Hyde smiled. "I know what you mean."

"I was so afraid that-" She started.

Hyde cut her off with a kiss. "Honey…don't do that."

She sighed. "I can't help it…"

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Nothing. And I mean nothing is going to tear us apart again. I promise…I won't hurt you. I won't…I can't. I need you. And I need Mia and Aiden…you guys are my life."

Jackie smiled and rested her head in his neck again. "I want to just lay here all night with you…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We can…"

"Can we make love?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "Uh…yeah."

She giggled against his skin and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I love you Steven. I love you so much…"

"I love you too doll…more than you could ever know."

The rest of the night was filled with passionate love making, romantic kisses, and talking about things that needed to be said. They didn't separate from each other the whole night, afraid to let go and needing to feel the other. When they finally fell asleep, around two in the morning, Hyde's arms were wrapped protectively around her. Jackie was clinging to his arm and breathed him in as she slipped into a deep sleep. This was where they belonged, forever.

* * *

**Ok. You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try to put up a new chapter soon!:)  
**


	53. Together We Shall Go Until We Die

**Sorry it took so long to update. But this is the next chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this and then check out my new Season 8 Re-do "Since I've Been Loving You" and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW that:D **

* * *

Two weeks later, the Hyde family was still hiding away in California. The sun was hotter since June was well on its way. Every morning, they would wake up and have breakfast as a family. They would go to the beach for awhile and play with the kids all day. Sometimes they would shop, or walk around down town and play at the near by parks. Maria took the kids sometimes so Jackie and Hyde could go out to dinner. But most nights they ate together as a family and then the little ones got their baths and were put to bed. Jackie and Hyde would sit on the porch on the swing, sharing a beer together. That is what they were currently doing.

Jackie snuggled into Hyde and sighed contently. "Steven?"

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Hm?"

She rubbed his thigh gently. "Eventually were going to have to go back home…"

Hyde closed his eyes and let the cool night air wash over him. "I know…"

She moved her head slowly and looked at him. "Do you think we can handle it all back home?"

Hyde pushed a stray hair out of her face. "What do you mean?"

Jackie looked down, blushing. "I just mean…this has been like some secret paradise. A get away from our problems…we just rushed into it. And I have loved each and every minute of it but I'm afraid it will all fall apart again when we go back to the real world. Or well…Point Place."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I won't let that happen."

"Yeah…but you'll have to go to work. You can't be with us all the time…and what if-" She started.

Hyde pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms securely around her. "Jackie…listen to me." He whispered into her neck. "I won't let that happen. I swear on my life…"

Jackie pushed him back. "Steven…we didn't think it would happen before and it did."

Hyde nodded. "You're right. But it won't happen again. It just can't…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm ruining the moment…"

Hyde smiled at her innocence and kissed her cheek. "It's ok. I want you to share your feelings with me."

Jackie chuckled. "Never thought you would say that back in High School. Then you were Mr. Zen No Emotion Hyde."

Hyde smirked. "Things change."

"People change." Jackie whispered.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I changed…I changed for you Jacks."

She smiled and rubbed his full grown beard. "I have always loved you Steven Hyde. And sure…sometimes I couldn't stand you back when we were younger. But…there has never been a time when I didn't love you. I can say that in all honesty."

Hyde smiled and leaned up to kiss her gently. "Want to know a secret?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Hyde smiled nervously. "Ok…" He took a deep breath. "When you were with Kelso…I tried for a really long time to get you two to break up."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "You did?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Why'd you think I was always trying to get him caught when he cheated on you?"

Jackie thought about it for a moment. "I just always thought you were trying to burn him."

Hyde nodded. "Well I was. But I also wanted you to break up with him…so I could see if there was a chance…ya know for us."

Jackie smiled at him. "Oh Steven…why didn't you ever say anything?"

He shrugged. "I guess I was afraid. I mean at first…I was so mad at myself for liking you. I thought you were completely not my type. And I didn't want to try and steal my best friend's girl."

"You tried that with Donna though." She pointed out.

Hyde nodded. "I know. But that…that was different."

Jackie rubbed his neck. "Why?"

"Because it was just a stupid crush." He said crushing.

"As opposed to what you felt for me? Which was?" She asked curiously.

Hyde smiled. "I loved you."

Jackie's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Since when?" She asked.

Hyde shifted slowly. "Um…I guess since I went to jail for you."

Jackie raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe longer. But I think that's when I realized it."

Jackie smiled. "Why?"

Hyde smiled at her. "When I saw that cop try and take you in…I just felt like I had to protect you. I knew that you bought the pot because you were trying to impress me. I thought it was cute…"

She chuckled. "You think I'm cute?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Shut your pie hole and let me finish my story. God…" He teased.

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Sorry. You may proceed…"

He just smiled. "Anyway…like I was saying. I felt like I had to protect you. Like…if I let him take you in…you would just be a little girl lost in a strange world. You don't belong in prison Jackie…we both know that. I was afraid for you. So I took the heat for you…"

"Which I don't think I ever properly thanked you for." She said rubbing his chest.

Hyde groaned. "Well maybe we can do that tonight."

She chuckled. "After you finish telling me your story. Maybe."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "A guy goes to prison for a girl and she won't pay him back. No matter how long ago it was. Jeez woman…"

Jackie chuckled. "Finish your story. It's romantic."

Hyde smirked. "Right. So anyway…when I was in the back of the cop car, I was kinda pissed ya know? Cuz I knew that Red was gonna freak and possibly throw me out. And then the cop turns around and goes _"You must really love that girl to take the fall."_ And I thought…man, he's crazy. And then when they threw me in the cell I started thinking about it…and he was right. And I gotta tell you Jacks…it scared the shit out of me."

"Oh Steven…it's like Romeo and Juliet!" She yelled. "Only…we didn't kill each other. At least…not yet."

Hyde smirked. "Give it twenty more years and we might get there babe."

Jackie smiled. "True." She paused. "But…I still don't get one thing…"

Hyde rubbed her lower back gently. "What?"

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt when you got out of prison? Why'd you let me go back to Michael for all those years?" She asked.

Hyde cleared his throat. "That's for an even crazier reason."

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "Like what?"

"Because I loved you too much. I thought you loved Kelso. I wanted you to choose who you wanted to be with." He said.

Jackie stared at him in disbelief. "But I told you I loved you when you got out and all you did was push me away! Well at least until our Veterans Day date…and even then you didn't make a move!"

Hyde put his hands up in disbelief. "Because you said you didn't feel anything in the kiss!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So did you! And obviously I was lying! I mean come on Steven…that kiss was hot."

"Very hot. But what was I supposed to do? I had just been rejected. I didn't want you to think I was an idiot." He said.

Jackie sighed and slapped him on the arm. "Well you are an idiot."

Hyde rubbed his arm. "Ow. Damn woman…what was that for?"

She pouted. "Because…you let me go back to stupid Michael for years before you finally made a move in Eric's basement."

He sighed. "And you think I was happy about it?"

"Well whose fault was that?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "You're crazy you know that? I tell you some of my deepest darkest secrets involving how much I love you and you hit and yell at me. Jeez woman…what am I going to do with you?"

Jackie smiled innocently. "Well I can't help it Puddin…I'm just thinking about all the years that were wasted on Michael when I could have been with you."

He smiled. "I know. But hey…at least we eventually did find each other."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Amen to that."

"Can I ask you something though?" He asked against her lips.

She kissed him again and then pulled away, rubbing her lips gently. "Sure. What is it?" She asked.

"Why did you always come to me when Kelso did something stupid?" He asked.

Jackie giggled. "Because…you were good at comforting me. You always held me perfectly…and I felt safe with you. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt when I was with you because you would protect me from all the bad in the world. You wouldn't say it…but I knew you would never let anyone hurt me."

"I wouldn't. Not ever." He said.

She smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I know. And…because of course I still did secretly love you. And I was only with Michael because I figured I had no other options…but apparently I did."

Hyde nodded. "You always did."

"Well you didn't tell me!" She yelled.

Hyde chuckled. "I think were just going around in circles here."

She smiled. "Yeah. I think we are."

Hyde sighed and breathed in the cool salt air of California. "I love it here."

Jackie smiled and looked back at the moon shining over the ocean. "I know. I do too. It's so peaceful…"

Hyde nodded and pulled her closer. "Yeah. It is. Just you…me…and the two little ones. Paradise."

Jackie smiled and moved to sit beside him again so she could rest her head on his shoulder and stare at the ocean. "Paradise…"

"Ya know…we should come here sometimes. Just to get away from it all." He said. "I'm sure WB would be fine with that."

Jackie smiled against his shirt. "That would be great."

"I think every family needs to get away from the real world every once and awhile. Especially when there are kids…that way we can share these special times with them. And when there older we can drag them away from their friends to spend time together." He said.

Jackie chuckled. "Oh I'm sure they'll love that." She sighed. "It's sad to think that there will be a time when the kids won't want to hang out with us."

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Guess we'll just have to start having more kids so there will be a continuous cycle of babies."

Jackie chuckled. "Oh really? And whose uterus are you planning on using to make all these babies?"

Hyde wrinkled his nose. "Jackie. I told you I don't like that word."

Jackie laughed out loud. "Well I'm sorry Steven! But giving birth is painful! So yes…I would love to have some more kids. But I mean one or two. Not ten!"

"Why? By then they'd just be walking out of you." He said tickling her.

Jackie started laughing harder. "Steven stop! I'm going to start crying."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. The Doctor would just set you up on the table and spread your legs and that baby would walk out with a little leather jacket and sunglasses and ask for a guitar. And the girls…well they would have a designer purse in hand and be all _"Like Mom…I want you to like do my hair!"_ He said.

Jackie had her head buried in his shoulder as she laughed. "Steven I'm serious stop!"

Hyde sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to give birth to me ten kids I'll ask Helga."

Jackie giggled some more. "Why would you have children with a woman named Helga?" She asked.

"She works at the German deli down the street from Grooves..." He said. "Crazy lady she yells at all the customers in German." He smirked. "But she's got a hefty uterus. She told me once when I was in there. So I figure she can carry nine to ten little brats."

Jackie started laughing again. "You're sick."

"Well don't worry babe…I wouldn't have sex with her. I'd just donate my sperm to her." He said shrugging.

Jackie laughed and poked him. "You bet your ass you wouldn't be having sex with her. I'd chop your balls off if you did that!"

Hyde covered his private area. "Well then I wouldn't be able to have any more children."

Jackie smiled. "Problem solved."

He smirked and pulled her into him. "Alright then."

Jackie's laughing subsided and she snuggled into him again. "When do we have to go back?"

Hyde sighed. "I guess soon."

Jackie rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him. "Think we can handle it?"

He smiled. "I know we can."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Then she got off the swing and pulled him up. "Well…I think it's about time I thank you for taking the fall and going to jail for me."

Hyde smirked. "Alright. About seven years later and it'll still be worth it."

Jackie just giggled and pulled him into the house and up to the bedroom to properly thank him for what he had done. What he was still doing and what he would always do. Love her…completely, honestly and purely.

* * *

The next morning, Hyde woke up early and kissed Jackie's head gently. She stirred slowly but just rolled over and went back to sleep. He smiled and quietly got out of bed. He checked on the kids and found that they were both still sound asleep so he went downstairs and started making breakfast for the family. Omelets, bacon, home fries and fruit for Jackie and him. Regular scrambled eggs and fruit for the kids since it was all they could really eat. Thirty minutes later, Jackie came downstairs carrying Aiden and holding Mia's little hand.

"Morning baby." Jackie said.

Hyde turned and saw his family and smiled and leaned over to kiss them all. "Well good morning you guys."

Jackie placed Aiden in his height chair and Mia too and walked over to Hyde. "Well aren't you just the best husband in the world?"

Hyde smirked. "I try."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I rolled over to hold you but you weren't there." She kissed his shoulder. "I missed you…"

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her head. "Sorry. You just looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

Jackie smiled. "Well thank you. I was very tired from thanking you last night."

Hyde smiled down at her. "Well…it was kind of a brave thing I did for you Jackie. It went on my permanent record and everything." He teased.

Jackie rolled her eyes and slapped him on the ass. "Shut up. You loved going to jail. You asked Mr. Herrick to take us there on our class field trip in the tenth grade." She said. "You said it was like visiting home to you."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah well…"

Jackie just giggled. "I'll make some coffee."

Hyde nodded and started putting food on plates and brought it over to Mia and Aiden. "Morning guys." He said.

Mia yawned and rubbed her sleepy little eyes. "Mornin' Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "How's my favorite little princess?"

"Good." She smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes Daddy. I was tired from playing in the water yesterday."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah we did play a lot in the ocean."

"Can we go again today?" She asked.

"Well we could…but I was sort of thinking that we would go up to Disney Land and go see Mickey and Miney like I promised." He said.

Mia's face lit up like a star on top of the Christmas tree. "Disney Land?"

Hyde nodded. "Yes. As long as it's okay with your mother."

Mia's little head whipped around and looked at her mother. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Jackie walked over to her daughter. "Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy say go to Disney Land okay with you." She said really fast.

Jackie laughed. "Daddy said we could go to Disney Land if I say its ok?" She asked.

Mia nodded her head adamantly. "Yes."

Jackie nodded. "Well…do you want to go Disney Land?"

Mia nodded her head again. "Yes Mommy!"

Jackie smiled and leaned down to kiss her little head. "Well if Daddy says it's a good idea I trust him. So…I guess that means were going to Disney Land!"

Mia clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yay!"

Hyde smiled and ruffled Mia's head as he got up to stand next to Jackie. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Of course."

Hyde smiled. "Alright. Let's pack some stuff up and we'll stay up there for a night. Come back here for a few more…and then we'll head home."

Jackie nodded. "Whatever you say baby."

Hyde smiled and kissed her again. They tried to get the kids to eat as much as possible, but they were too excited. Aiden didn't really know what was going on but seeing Mia excited made him realize that something exciting was going to happen. They packed their bags and hopped in the rental car as Hyde drove off to Disney Land. When they got there, Hyde found a hotel for them to stay at and they checked in and put everything away. Mia hopped up and down on the bed waiting for her parents to take her to go see Mickey. They went to the park and Mia spotted Mickey.

"Daddy!" She yelled pointing to Mickey across the way.

Hyde chuckled. "Come on. Let's go see him."

The four of them went over to Mickey who held Mia as Jackie took a picture of them and then one with Aiden. Mia gave him a big hug and they started walking along until Jackie saw the carrousel.

"Go?" She asked.

Hyde nodded and they got in line and got onto the carrousel and sat down on a carriage on the ride, the kids on their lap.

"Are you having fun sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

Mia nodded. "Yeah!"

Hyde kissed her head. "Good."

When they were done with the carrousel, they got off and went over to the main part of the park to watch the princess parade.

"Princess!" Mia yelled.

"Yeah honey. Just like you." Hyde said.

"Mommy I want a princess dress like hers Tinkerbelle's!!" She said pointing to one of them.

Jackie smiled. "Well maybe you can ask Daddy nicely to buy it for you."

Mia looked up at her Daddy and smiled as innocently as she could. "Daddy…"

He smiled. "Yes princess?"

"Daddy buy me a princess dress?" She said pointing.

"Did you have to inherit your mother's infamous pout?" He said sighing.

Jackie laughed. "It's a gift that I just had to share with my beautiful daughter."

Hyde sighed. "You're an evil woman, you know that?"

She smirked. "Of course I do."

He smirked at her and patted Mia's head. "After the parade, we can go shopping to get you that princess dress."

Mia clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Hyde put his hand up. "But…you have to give Daddy something first."

Mia frowned. "What?"

He smiled. "Give Daddy a kiss on the cheek."

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around Hyde and kissed his cheek gently. "Love."

Hyde smiled and kissed her back. "Right back at ya princess."

"What are we going to get this little guy?" Jackie asked nuzzling Aiden's neck.

Hyde smiled. "We gotta get him something manly. I will not have my son dressing up as something pansy like Peter Pan."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven, Peter Pan could fly. That's kick ass."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And he wore tights. My son is not wearing tights. Period."

"Why are men so afraid of getting in touch with their feminine side?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Cuz were men. We gotta be tough. We gotta be strong for the weaker women."

Jackie glared at him. "Who you calling weak?"

Mia looked at her Mom. "Yeah who call weak?"

Hyde and Jackie both laughed. "My girls aren't weak."

Jackie looked him up and down. "You better believe it." She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Weak girls can't do the moves I do in bed. Remember that time I did a handstand and gave you a blow job?"

Hyde shivered. "Did you have to do that when were in public and around the kids?"

She shrugged. "You shouldn't have called me weak. That's what you get."

He smiled at her. "Whatever."

"What are you talking about Mommy?" Mia asked.

Jackie smiled at her. "Nothing sweetie. Just grown up talk."

"Anyway." Hyde said. "We need to figure out what to get the little tyke."

Jackie sighed. "Fine. You want to get him something manly? Get him Captain Hook's costume."

Hyde smirked. "Yeah. He's bad ass."

She smiled. "Captain Hook it is."

The parade ended and they walked together threw the streets and took pictures with other characters. Mia was in heaven as she saw Minnie and Tinkerbelle in person. They walked into a clothing store and Mia spotted the outfit she wanted.

"There it is Daddy!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled. "Let's go find your size baby."

Mia ran over and picked up the outfit and fairy wings. "Pretty."

Jackie smiled. "Wanna go try it on sweetie?"

Mia nodded. "I'm going to take her in the dressing room. You want to find Aiden's outfit?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup. Got it under control."

Jackie smiled and brought Mia into the dressing room and started to change her into the outfit. Mia jumped up and down in front of the full length mirror and flapped her wings.

"Mommy I'm a fairy princess!" She said.

Jackie smiled and picked her up. "Let's go show your Daddy."

Jackie brought Mia out and smiled when she saw that Hyde had dressed little Aiden up. "My boy's a bad ass pirate!"

Jackie smiled. "Oh he's adorable."

Hyde smiled. "Damn straight."

"Daddy look at me!" Mia said dancing around him.

He smiled down at his little daughter. "You are the prettiest fairy princess I've ever seen!"

Mia smiled. "Thank you Daddy."

He leaned down and ruffled her head. "You're very welcome."

"Mommy, Daddy buy outfits?" She asked.

Jackie laughed. "Oh I don't know sweetie…"

Mia pouted. "Please…"

Hyde smirked. "You try and resist the pout."

Jackie glared at him and looked down at her daughter. "Dang…that is good."

He nodded. "I know right?"

Jackie sighed. "Ok. Mommy and Daddy will get outfits."

Mia walked up and down the aisles to look for the perfect outfits for her parents. She would stop in front of a few and then continue walking along. Finally, she stopped in front of the perfect outfits and smiled.

"This." She said.

Hyde groaned. "Princes Charming and Cinderella?"

Jackie smiled. "I think it is perfect."

Hyde sighed. "I'm not Prince charming."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to nuzzle his nose. "You are my Prince Charming."

Hyde smiled. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled at him and kissed him gently. "Yes. You Steven J. Hyde are my Prince Charming."

He sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Just try and resist two pouts." Jackie said lifting Mia up.

"Oh come on…that's not fair." He said laughing.

Jackie took Mia closer and they both pouted some more. "Pwease…" The both whispered.

He bowed his head. "Fine. We can get them. But were not wearing them around here." She said.

"Then when will we wear them? I know you won't wear it around the gang." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "We can wear it on Halloween. Is that fair?" He asked Mia.

Mia smiled. "Yes. Halloween costume."

Hyde smiled. "Ok. And no more pouting."

"Steven…you can't turn the pout on and off like that. Its just there…" She said.

"To torture me…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Of course." Jackie said smiling. "Now find your size and let's go on some more rides before dinner.

Reluctantly, Hyde found the perfect size. Jackie and he both bought their outfits much to Mia's delight. Afterwards, they walked around the park some more and went shopping for gifts for their friends. They all got on a few more rides and took tons of pictures. They ate dinner together and then walked over to the castle tow watch the fireworks display. Mia was propped up on Hyde's shoulders and Jackie was holding Mia.

"Sweetie, Tinkerbelle is going to come out of the castle. Watch for it." Jackie said to Mia.

Mia looked down at her Dad. "Tinkerbelle fly?"

Hyde smiled up at her. "Yes sweetie. She's gonna come out."

Mia looked back up at the sky as the lights around the park dimmed. An announcer came on the loud speaker to signal the start of the display. Suddenly a light shown on the top of the castle and Tinkerbelle flew out and Mia started laughing.

"Tinkerbelle!" She yelled.

Jackie and Hyde smiled at each other. "Just like you baby…" Hyde said.

The fireworks started and the kids watched mesmerized. Jackie stepped closer to Hyde and Mia and Hyde leaned down to kiss Jackie's head. Aiden's little hand stretched out as he looked at the bursts of color in the sky. Jackie sighed, feeling happier than she ever had. This is the family and life she had always wanted when she was younger.

When the kids were all put to bed, Hyde and Jackie lay down in bed together, staring into each others eyes.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

She nodded. "More than I ever thought possible."

Hyde smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Good. That's all I want."

"This was a great idea." She said. "Mia was so happy today. She didn't stop smiling all day."

He smiled. "Good. She's my little princess."

Jackie smiled and then started to laugh. "I can't believe you agreed to buy the Prince Charming outfit."

Hyde sighed. "You'll only ever see me in it once."

"I'm sure Mia will get you to wear it more than once." She said laughing. "Like you said…you can't deny my famous pout."

Hyde sighed. "Whatever."

Jackie laughed and rested her head on her husband's chest. "Goodnight Steven. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Jacks. Night."

They fell asleep in each other's arms happily. They would spend the day at the park tomorrow and then go back to WB's house before returning to the real world. It was a scary thought…but with Hyde's arm around her, Jackie knew that they would be alright.

* * *

**You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW "Since I've Been Loving You" I need some support for that one too:)  
**


	54. An Inspiration Is What You Are To Me

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! But here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! :) Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in California. The next morning, the Hyde family was heading back to Point Place. They had been there for almost three weeks and it was time to face the music. Jackie was getting some lunch together when Mia walked up to her Mom and tugged on her leg.

Jackie looked down at her. "Hey baby…what's up?"

Mia pouted. "No go…"

Jackie smiled and leaned down to pick up Mia. "Oh sweetie it's going to be ok…"

Mia shook her head. "No. Daddy go back to work…"

Jackie frowned. "Oh…that's what your upset about huh? Hm…why don't we go find your Daddy."

Jackie walked out to the back porch and saw Hyde playing with Aiden. "Hey." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Hey hun. I think you should have a little chat with Mia…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Come on over sweets…" He said handing Aiden to Jackie and taking Mia.

Jackie walked back in the house and Mia looked up at her Dad. "Daddy no go…"

He kissed her head. "I know Mia. But don't you miss everyone back home?"

"Yeah…but no go." She said shaking her head.

He smiled. "What's this really about baby?"

Mia wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck. "No Go…"

"Come on sweetie…talk to me." He said rubbing her back.

"Daddy go back to work." She said.

Hyde sighed and pulled her back. "That's what you're worried about huh?"

Mia sniffled and nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Hyde rubbed her cheeks. "Sweetie you don't have to worry about that. I promise. I'm going to be home a lot more now. I promise."

Mia shook her head. "Daddy said that…"

Hyde leaned forward and nuzzled her little nose. "Oh sweetie…"

She pouted. "Mommy cry…"

Hyde sighed and pulled her closer. "I promise sweetie. I will be home a lot more. A lot more than I was. We'll have more family time and I'll be around to take care of you and your brother."

Mia looked at her Dad for a second. "What if you aren't there and I need you."

"Well then you can tell Mommy and she'll let you call me. Or if she has the time she can bring you to the store…or maybe I'll come home." He said.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Really."

"And what if you are gone a lot like last time?" She asked.

"Then I want you to march up to me and hold my face in your cute little hands and say: "Daddy, you need to be home more. You work too much." He said.

Mia giggled and held her father's face in her hands like he told her. "Daddy…you work too much."

Hyde smiled. "I know I did work too much. But like I said…honey I promise I'll be around more. Ok?"

Mia smiled and nodded. "Ok Daddy."

Hyde smiled and kissed he cheek. "Come here baby."

Mia wrapped her arms around her Dad. "Love."

Hyde closed his eyes and held his little princess tightly. "I love you so much sweetie. So much…"

Jackie watched them from the window and smiled. She kissed Aiden's cheek and put him down in his height chair and sat down to start feeding him. Hyde came in and kissed Jackie's cheek, holding Mia's hand as hugged her mother's leg.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "Yup. Everything's great."

Jackie smiled. "Good. Lunch is ready."

Hyde smiled and grabbed two of the plates and brought them over. He set Mia up in her height chair and Jackie joined them at the table. Jackie fed Aiden and Hyde fed Mia and they ate happily together.

* * *

Later, Hyde and Jackie were sitting on a blanket as Aiden and Mia played in front of them in the sand.

Jackie smiled at him. "This was the best trip ever."

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "I agree."

She smiled at her kids. "It made me realize how much we have. How lucky we are…"

Hyde nodded and held her hand and rubbed it gently. "We are lucky Jacks. Luckier than I ever thought possible…"

Jackie rested her head on his shoulder. "We've been through so much…so much that sometimes it amazes me we haven't killed each other."

Hyde laughed. "That could still happen."

"You'd miss me." She said biting his shoulder gently.

Hyde jumped. "Ow." He teased. "We fight and we irritate each other. But at the end of the day…we love each other." He said shrugging.

Jackie smiled and kissed where she had bitten him. "We do love each other."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

Jackie knew that voice. "Of course."

"Why didn't you say yes to Kelso when he asked you to marry him?" He asked quietly.

Jackie was caught off guard for a second but then leaned in to kiss him. "Because, I didn't love him."

Hyde nodded. "But you said that you just wanted to be married. I thought it didn't matter to you who you were married too."

Jackie scoffed. "That's far from the truth."

"It is?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Well of course Steven. I mean…yes I wanted to get married. But I didn't just want it to be with anyone. I wanted to be with a man who loved me and who I loved back. That coincidently happened to be you. But then…you got married to Sam…"

Hyde shivered at the name. "You know I go through each day trying to forget that name."

Jackie nuzzled his cheek. "Steven…you know I have forgiven you for that."

Hyde nodded. "I know. Thankfully…"

Jackie smiled. "Anyway…when Fez first told me that Michael was going to ask me to marry him I thought about saying yes. I won't lie." Hyde put his head down when she said this. "But then I thought about it. And I thought about why I wanted to get married so badly. I realized that what I wanted was to have the life my parents never gave me. If I were to marry Kelso…I wouldn't have that. I would have exactly what my parents had. A marriage full of infidelity, no love and the bitterness that ruins children. I didn't want that…so no matter how hurt I was and how alone I felt…I couldn't marry Michael. Not in a million years."

Hyde smiled at her answer. "I wanted to badly to kill him when he told us he wanted to propose to you."

Jackie smiled. "I wish you had."

Hyde chuckled. "I should have."

Jackie laughed. "I guess it's a good thing I said no."

He chuckled. "You bet your ass it is." He was silent for a moment. "Can I ask you something else?"

Jackie turned back to him. "Of course. What is it?"

"When Sam showed up…why didn't you fight for me?" He asked.

Jackie's heart beat a little faster at his question. It brought back pain she had long ago pushed aside. "I couldn't fight anymore."

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Jackie sighed. "I had fought for so long to try and keep us together. To make you realize how much I loved you. But by then…I was just too exhausted and hurt to fight for you. I felt that it was just the end of us. I thought if you wanted to be with me…you would send her away. You would come to me and grovel and big but you didn't…so I let you go. I wanted you to be happy. And I thought that you wanted to be with her…so I didn't fight."

Hyde leaned forward to cup her face in his hands. "I should have sent her away."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Steven, don't beat yourself up over that now. We are married. We have two beautiful children and we have come so far from that time."

Hyde smiled and kissed her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I don't deserve you."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Well duh. I'm Jackie Burkhart for crying out loud! No one deserves someone this hot…"

Hyde just laughed and kissed her cheek. "Jackie Burkhart Hyde…" He reminded her.

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "Yup."

When Hyde leaned in to kiss her again, little Aiden crawled over to his parents and got sand all over them.

Hyde laughed. "Hey little buddy."

Aiden giggled and reached for his Dad's face. "Aiden wreck castle." Mia pouted as she walked over to them.

Jackie frowned and picked up Mia. "He didn't mean to sweetie. He's just a baby…he didn't understand."

Mia frowned. "I know." She paused. "Do we have to go home?"

Jackie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Unfortunately, yes."

Mia sighed. "Ok. At least we get to see Zep!"

Hyde smiled. "I bet he'll jump on you and smother you with kisses." He said tickling her cheek.

Mia giggled. "Yucky."

Jackie laughed. "And we'll get to see Grandma and Grandpa. Uncle Eric, And Auntie Donna. And Luke and Katherine."

"Uncle Fez and Kyle too?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yup. And Uncle Eric, Auntie Laurie and Brooke. And I'm sure Auntie Laurie will have her baby soon."

Mia's face lit up. "Cousin!"

Jackie giggled. "Another cousin."

Mia was quiet for a moment and then smiled. "Ok. We can go home."

Jackie nodded. "Glad to have your approval babe."

Mia looked over at her wrecked sand castle. "Daddy help me rebuild?"

Hyde nodded. "Sure thing munchkin."

Jackie set Mia down and she walked back over to the castle. Hyde leaned forward and kissed Jackie and handed Aiden over to her so he could help Mia.

* * *

That night when the kids were asleep, Hyde and Jackie were stretched out on a blanket on the sand. The moon was shining bright up in the sky and the stars were glowing.

"God it's so beautiful here." Jackie said.

Hyde kissed her head and scratched at her scalp. "Yes it is. But it's time to go home." He said.

Jackie sighed happily and snuggled into him some more. "I know. Were going to be fine but it's hard to leave paradise."

Hyde chuckled. "I guess it is."

Jackie moved to look at his face. "But I suppose being with our family is paradise."

Hyde smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Well put."

"In less than a month…our little boy is going to be one years old." She said to him.

Hyde sighed. "Don't remind me. It just shows how old I'm getting."

Jackie giggled. "Well I'm right behind you."

Hyde shook his head. "Please. Even after two kids you look the same as you did when I first met you."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "As if! I've gained weight; my skin isn't as perfect as it used to be. I've completely stopped working out and-"

"Jackie." He said sternly.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You're perfect." He said honestly.

She smiled. "Aww. You're too good to me babe."

Hyde smirked and pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her sides up and down. She slipped her leg in between his legs and he groaned.

"Jackie…" He hissed.

She giggled and held onto him tighter. "Remember our honeymoon? How we made love on the beach?"

He smirked against her lips. "Yeah but we got interrupted by the room service guy."

Jackie giggled. "No one's here now."

Hyde smiled and rolled over on top of her and stared down into her eyes. "Nope. We're all alone."

Jackie smiled and rubbed his stubbly cheeks. "One last time before we leave?"

Hyde scoffed. "Who said this would be the last? You're not sleeping tonight doll. Trust me."

Jackie bit her lip. "Is that a promise?"

He nodded. "Most definitely."

She sighed when his lips moved down to her neck and sucked on her in a way that drove her crazy. The feel of his strong hands against her body made her shiver with anticipation and want. She grasped his hips when she felt him move his hands to her shorts to start to pull them down. He groaned when he noticed she didn't have any panties on.

"Naughty girl." He hissed.

Jackie smirked. "You should punish me."

He smiled. "Don't think I won't."

She sighed happily when his fingers rubbed against her wetness. "Mmm. That feels so good."

"God you're wet already." He groaned.

She sighed and moaned. "I can't help it. You turn me on with just one look."

Hyde smirked. "I tend to have that affect on people."

Jackie's eyes snapped open. "You better not be touching them like you touch me."

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her passionately. "Hell no. No girl does what you do to me."

She smiled and rubbed her knee against his groin making him weak. "That's what I want to hear."

He smiled down at her and leaned forward to capture her lips again. She held his face in her hands as his fingers played with her sensually. He watched the way her eyes shut in ecstasy and the way she smiled that told him just how happy she was. He licked his lips wanting more of her.

"Steven…" She moaned.

He groaned and sat up and she whimpered. "Stay there."

She smiled up at him as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Her little hands reached up to touch his perfectly toned chest. He hissed when she raked her fingers down to just above his waistline. She pulled at his belt and undid his pants pushing them down his legs. His boxers were next to go. He stood up and rid himself of all his cloths completely before laying down over her again. She smiled as his hands worked their way under her shirt and undid her bra, groping her underneath her shirt.

"Mmmm…take it off baby." She said huskily.

Hyde smirked and pulled her shirt up over her head and pushed her bra off her shoulders. She licked her lips as he leaned forward to lick her nipple. She shuddered as he pushed his hands under her to hold her tightly to him. His mouth made love to her breasts as she opened her legs to wrap around his waist. He groaned when he felt her wetness rub up against his dick.

"Fuck Jackie." He groaned.

She giggled. "Like that baby?" He just nodded his head. "Yeah? You want to be inside of me?"

Hyde groaned and shut his eyes. "Fuck yes."

She smiled and lifted her hips. "Come on baby. Give it to me."

Hyde smiled mischievously down at her and grasped her hip with one hand, and her shoulder with the other. "What do you want baby?"

"I want you inside of me." She whispered. "Come on baby…you know you want to give me what I want."

He smiled and kissed her. "Always."

She pouted. "Come on baby." She said gyrating her hips. "Please baby."

He kissed her again before slowly but surely entering her. They both sighed happily as he touched his forehead to hers. Her hands grasped his back and wrapped her legs around him tighter. Jackie arched her back as he moved in and out of her, digging her nails into him tighter each time he entered her.

"God you feel so good." He said nuzzling her nose.

She bit her lip and whimpered. "God you fuck me so good." She moaned.

"Better than Kelso?" He whispered.

She giggled and opened her eyes to stare at him intently. "Oh yeah. Much, much better than Kelso."

"How do you want it baby?" He asked slowing her movements down.

She smirked up at him. "I want it hard."

He smiled down at her. "Then hard is how you're gonna get it."

She smiled. "Is that a promise?" She said clamping her legs.

He groaned. "Oh yeah."

He removed himself from her and took her hands, pulling her up on the blanket. She smiled, knowing what he was thinking. He nodded his head and she smiled, turning her back to him and kneeling down in front of him. She wiggled her hips a little to give him a little show which he more than appreciated. His hands rubbed her ass as she turned to look at him seductively.

"Hard baby." She groaned. "Real hard."

Hyde smirked and lifted himself up on his knees and positioned himself behind her. She moved her hips again as he rubbed himself against her. He grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her against him. He slipped into her easily and the both moaned. He leaned forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her up higher.

"Like that baby? Is that hard enough?" He asked panting in her ear.

She groaned and sighed. "Oh God. Oh God Steven. Yes. Uh! Baby! So good!"

He moaned into her ear. "God you're so sexy." He looked down at her back and moved his eyes over her ass, taking a handful in his hands. "Look at your nice firm ass." He groaned. "So sexy."

"Baby. Oh God…yes…fuck me." She groaned grasping onto the blanket.

"Oh I'm fucking you." He said moving faster and harder. "Do you want to cum?"

She whimpered. "Mmm. Yes! Please! Make me cum Steven!"

He smirked and slammed into her one last time as her walls clamped around him tightly. "Fuck Jackie…"

"Steven! Steven! Oh God! Yes!" She screamed through her orgasm.

Hyde felt her walls contract around him as she came down from her high and it was enough for him. He slipped into her, leaning forward to rest against her back. They were both moaning and groaning as their orgasms washed over them. Hyde pulled out of her and flipped back onto the blanket before grabbing her hips and pulling her down with him.

"God Jackie…" He said brushing a kiss against her head. "That was amazing."

She giggled and kissed his chest. "You promised to do me hard. And boy did you deliver."

Hyde chuckled. "Glad to hear that."

She sighed happily and looked around. "Hope no one saw that."

"If they did, they got quite a show." He said making her laugh. "We probably made some old, horny guy happy."

She started laughing loudly. "Stop it." She said playfully slapping his side. "You're horrible."

He smirked and rubbed her back. "Sorry."

She giggled a little more and then positioned herself so she was leaning her head on her hand as she propped her elbow up on the blanket. She was staring down at him lovingly. "Steven?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Hm?"

"I love you so much." She whispered.

He smiled at her and brushed a stray of hair out of her face. "Well, I love you too Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him. "No honestly…I've never loved someone as much as I love you. Being with you…it makes me so happy Steven. Happier than you could ever know."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her passionately. "I want to promise you something Jackie."

She stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"I promise that from now on…no matter what our family comes first. Anything you need, anything the kids need…I'll be there to give it to you. I promise Jackie that I will never ever hurt you again. You are the most important thing in my life, the kids too. I'm gong to spend everyday of my life making up for all the stupid things I have done to hurt you. All of you. I love you doll. And I always will." He said honestly.

Her eyes were tearing up and she leaned forward to kiss him. "Steven that was beautiful."

He blushed nervously. "Well I meant it Jackie…every word." He said honestly.

She nodded. "I know you did. I know baby."

"I just…I can't imagine hurting you guys Jackie. Never in a million years did I think that I would have a family. And now I do. You and the kids, you're so amazing. You guys just make me smile. I never felt that before Jackie. Never. I didn't believe in love, or families and raising kids. And then you came along…" He whispered.

She smiled and traced his chest. "And I melted that icy heart of yours."

He smirked. "Something like that."

"Oh come on Steven. Before you started dating me you sat in your room writing conspiracy letters to the government." She said teasingly.

"Oh I still do that doll. I just wait till you go to bed." He said.

She laughed. "You're insane."

"And yet you love me." He said shrugging.

She smirked. "That I do. I loved you back then too. God you were so sexy." She said closing her eyes remember it.

Hyde nodded. "It's the magic fro."

"I remember I told Donna that I just wanted to wrap my fingers in." She said honestly. "Donna thought I was insane."

He smirked. "This hair always caught the ladies attention."

"And you carried yourself so well. You had this confidence that Michael never had. You were cool and calm…Zen." She said. "God it turned me on so badly."

"Wish you had told me that." He said. "I would have gotten you in the sack much earlier if I had known."

Jackie pinched him. "Pig."

He smirked. "Oh come on…don't tell me you don't wish we hadn't hooked up earlier than we did."

She sighed. "Well of course I do. It would have saved me from years of being with Michael." She shivered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"The point is…you weren't." He said.

She smiled. "I guess that's true."

He kissed her head. "Can I confess something?"

She looked up at him. "Sure. What is it?"

"Remember all those times I tried to get Kelso caught when he was cheating on you. And how I made him tell you all the lies he kept from you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure. What about that?"

He took a deep breath. "I was trying to break you guys up because I wanted to be with you." He said.

Jackie's face lit up. "Oh Steven."

He sighed. "Guess it didn't work."

She nuzzled his face. "I wish you had just told me. I would have left Michael in a heart beat for you Steven. He never meant that much to me. I mean I cared about him…he made me laugh. But…now that I look back on it I know I didn't love him."

He was shocked by this. "How do you know?"

"Because I didn't get the same feelings when he was around like I get when I'm with you." She said.

Hyde fidgeted to look at her. "And how do I make you feel?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "Well when you walk into the room, my heart races. I just want to be next to you. When I was with Michael, it didn't' really matter if he was there or not. I could function without him. But I'm better with you. And when you smile at me, I just want to rush over to you and kiss you until we need to break apart for air. Kelso's smile was stupid. All it ever said was that he wanted to do it. Which by the way…was never very good. It was about 30 seconds of his groaning about being the "King"." She said rolling her eyes.

Hyde laughed. "Tool."

She smiled. "And God…when you kiss me Steven. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I just can't breath at times. And when you touch me and hold me…I fall in love with you all over again." She smiled. "But my favorite part of being with you…is watching you with Aiden and Mia."

He smiled. "Why?"

She smiled at him happily and rubbed his cheek. "Because, you are so gentle with them. I know that you would give them anything they wanted and that you will always be there for them. You're so playful and loving towards them. They bring out a whole new side to you. It's truly a beautiful thing."

Hyde smiled at her and kissed her. "Thank you Jackie. That means a lot."

She smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Well you're welcome baby. I meant every word."

He smiled and kissed her, rolling her over again to fulfill his promise of making love to her all night.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie was in the kid's room packing up their clothes. Hyde was downstairs packing up the toys and things that had brought with them. Aiden and Mia were watching cartoons because it was raining outside. Jackie brought their suitcases downstairs.

"How's it going baby?" Jackie asked leaning over to kiss him.

"Good. Almost done." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Good. I'm going to pack some snacks for the plane ride for them." She said walking into the kitchen.

Hyde nodded. "WB called. He's coming out here tomorrow so he said you can leave the other leftover food."

She sighed. "Good. That was too much to throw away."

"Mommy?" Mia asked walking over to her holding onto one of her dolls.

Jackie turned to look at her. "What's up babe?"

"Can we come back sometime?" She asked pouting.

Jackie smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Of course honey. I'm sure that Grandpa WB would let us come back someday."

Mia smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you Mommy."

Jackie's heart melted and Hyde smiled at the scene before him. "Oh honey, I love you too."

Mia kissed her cheek. "We leave yet?"

"Soon honey. Go finish watching your show with Aiden and then we'll leave." She said.

Mia nodded and skipped over to Aiden and Hyde patted her back on the way over. Hyde walked over to Jackie and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not so bad yourself mister."

"You think we can handle the real world?" He asked.

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "Yes. I do."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Me too."

She smiled and patted his butt. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

They packed the rest of their stuff up and loaded up the car. Aiden and Mia took one last look out at the beach before Jackie and Hyde strapped them into their car seats. Jackie hopped in the car quickly and wiped her face off from the rain. Hyde drove off to the airport where they checked their bags and waited for the plane to arrive. They settled down into their seats on the plane and Aiden and Mia looked out the window.

"I'm happy we'll see our family." Jackie said resting her head against Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

She chuckled. "Mrs. Foreman will probably be waiting at the airport to smother Aiden and Mia."

Hyde laughed. "Probably. And then she'll scold us for taking her babies away from her for so long."

Jackie smiled and looked over at the kids watching the world below them. "Do you want another one?"

Hyde smiled. "Maybe someday."

Jackie turned and smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sure. I love our kids. And having one more will be just as amazing."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "I couldn't agree with you more."

They relaxed into their seats and couldn't wait to get home. Being on vacation was great for them but now it was time to be back with their family in their own house. There would probably be more uphill battles for them but they knew that they could conquer anything now. They were more in love than ever. And they were a family. Forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know by dropping a review for me! :) There are only a few more chapters left so look for an update soon! :)  
**


	55. And So Today, My World It Smiles

**Hey! I know I know! You all hate me for such a loooooooong delay in the next chapter! I'm sorry! But here it is! I hope you like it! Read it and then let me know submit a REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Being back in Point Place was a strange feeling for the Hyde family. As nervous as they were, they knew that they would be ok. When Hyde had called Kitty and Red the night before, she had told them to come by the house before going home. If they didn't, Jackie and Hyde both knew there would be hell to pay. They weren't even out of the car before Kitty opened the back door and grabbed little Aiden and Mia into a big hug.

"Oh my babies!" She yelled. "Look at you! You're both so big!" She turned to Jackie and Hyde. "How dare you take them away from me for so long. Think of all the moments I missed!" She yelled.

Hyde laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Sorry Mrs. Foreman."

Kitty sighed. "I will forgive you. But just this once."

Jackie smiled and hugged her. "We promise not to do it again."

"How was the trip?" She asked.

"Fun!" Mia yelled. "We make sand castles and swim in ocean!"

Kitty giggled. "Oh that's so sweet." She said.

"Gampa Red?" Mia asked.

"He's inside eating. Want to go see him?" She asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes please."

Kitty walked off towards the house with a kid in each arm. Jackie went to follow them but Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She looked at him strangely and was about to say something but his lips descended on hers before she could. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled her even closer, enveloping her in his arms. When he pulled back he just smiled at her surprised face and pushed her hair out of her face.

"What was that for?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I just love you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Well I love you too Puddin Pop."

He smirked and rubbed her back. "Everything's going to be fine."

She nodded her head. "I know it will."

"Ready to go back to the real world?" He asked.

Jackie smiled and looked back at the Foreman's house. "Yeah. I am."

He kissed her again and spun her around. "Good. Go ahead baby. I'm right behind you."

Jackie glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her hips and he smacked her butt making her giggle. He slipped his hands into hers as they walked back into the house. Mia was sitting on Red's lap and Aiden was being pampered by Kitty.

"Hey." Red said. "How was the trip?"

"It was great." Jackie said wrapping her arm around Hyde's waist.

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "It was perfect."

"And you two crazy kids made up completely?" Kitty asked.

Hyde looked down at Jackie. "Yes. We have."

Red nodded. "Good. Because I don't want to have to go to your house again and yell at your sorry ass."

"Ass?" Mia said.

Kitty gasped. "Well now look what you did Red! You promoted little Mia here to say bad words!" She leaned down to Mia. "Now sweetie…we don't say such words."

"What's ass?" She asked.

Hyde and Jackie laughed. "That's a bad word." Jackie said.

Mia giggled. "Bad word. Funny."

Hyde chuckled. "Oh she is so my daughter."

Red laughed. "You better not leave like that again. Kitty was crying so hard you would have thought someone had died."

Kitty put her drink down on the table as she held Aiden closer. "Oh can it Red. They are my babies. I just need to have them around all the time."

Red sighed. "Kitty what will you do when one of them decided to move far away?"

Kitty's face hardened and she stared at them. "Are you planning to move out there?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Point Place is our home Mrs. Foreman."

Kitty sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." She turned to Red. "Red how could you say that? If my babies leave your life will be a living hell."

Red looked at Hyde. "Even if you get a job offer for a million dollars…you leave and I will find you and kick your ass!"

"Ass!" Mia yelled. "ASS!"

Hyde walked over to them. "Alright Red…thank you for teaching my innocent angel such naughty words."

"Ass!" Mia yelled in his ear.

"Mia." He said laughing. "Honey you can't say those words."

Mia nodded. "Ok Daddy."

Aiden was falling asleep in Kitty's arms. "Looks like this little one is wiped out."

Jackie smiled. "We should take him home and get him to bed."

Kitty gasped. "You're leaving already? I've had no time with them!"

Jackie smiled. "Well Steven doesn't have to work tomorrow. Maybe we can have everyone over for a little cookout so we can catch up."

Kitty smiled. "I'll bring Potato salad! And some Pudding Pie. Oh and my special juice!"

Hyde laughed. "Sounds great Mrs. F. Come on…let's get these kids home. Say bye to Grandma and Grandpa."

Mia waved. "Bye bye!"

* * *

They waved goodbye and hopped in the car and drove off towards their house. When they got there the kids were already asleep so they put them in bed and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"It feels good to be home." Jackie said.

Hyde nodded taking a sip of his soda. "Yeah. It does."

Jackie gasped. "Oh! We forgot to get Zeppelin!"

Hyde moved towards the door. "I'll go get him. No worries."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you baby."

Hyde smiled and kissed her. "No problem. Stay here and…hm…go get in bed." He said raising his eyebrow at her.

She smirked. "Naked or lingerie?"

Hyde groaned. "My Zeppelin T-shirt. Nothing else."

Jackie smiled sexily rubbing his chest. "Whatever you want baby."

Hyde smirked. "I'll be back in ten."

Jackie smiled. "Well I may have to start without you…" She said pulling away.

Hyde shivered. "Fuck. Fine. Five minutes!"

Jackie smiled. "Drive safe baby."

He smiled. "Ok. I have to leave now or Zeppelin won't come home tonight."

She laughed. "Go baby. Go."

Hyde ran out the door and jumped into the car to get Zeppelin. Jackie laughed and went upstairs and changed into the T-Shirt. She picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Hey Eric. It's Jackie." She said.

"Oh hey. You guys are back?" He asked.

"Yeah we got back a few hours ago." She said. "Steven just went to go get Zeppelin."

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"It was great. It was exactly what we needed to bring the family back together again." She said.

"Well that's great." He said. "Donna's at the store. Do you want me to have her call you?"

"No that's ok. I don't want to bother her. I just wanted to call to tell you guys were having a little get together tomorrow at the house. You know we haven't seen you guys in awhile so we just want to catch up." She said.

"That sounds fun. Want us to bring anything?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." She said. "It doesn't matter."

"Alright. What time should we come over?" He asked.

"Noon time is good." She said.

"Great. We'll see you then." Eric said.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She said laying back down on the bed.

The door flung open and Hyde was standing there with Zeppelin by his side. "I'm home."

Jackie smiled. "I can see that."

"You have panties on?" He asked trying to see.

Jackie smirked. "Nope."

Hyde smiled. "Nice."

Jackie giggled. "Let me say hi to Zeppelin first."

"Oh come on Jackie…" He whined.

She laughed. "Steven! Just wait a minute." She patted the bed. "Come here Zep."

Zeppelin jumped on the bed. "That should be me." Hyde said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You're Daddy is so impatient buddy."

Zeppelin just barked. "Done yet?"

Jackie giggled. "Go on boy. Go watch the babies."

Zeppelin barked again and then jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway to watch the kids. Hyde stood in the doorway as he tore off his clothes and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed and jumped landing next to Jackie making her laugh uncontrollably as his lips sought out her neck.

"I guess I should be grateful you still want me after all these years." She sighed happily.

Hyde smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her all over and his hands caressed her. "I'll always want you Jackie. You're the most incredibly sexy, brilliantly beautiful woman in the whole world."

She smiled and pulled his face up to hers so she could kiss him. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her. "You're more than welcome."

She rubbed his face. "Everyone's coming over tomorrow." She said.

Hyde smiled. "I can't wait."

She moved her leg against his. "Can you wait long enough to make love to your gorgeous, willing wife?"

He smirked. "Oh yeah…"

She giggled as his lips descended on hers in a smoldering kiss that left them both wanting more. This was what they needed…to make love in their bed. At last.

* * *

The next day, Jackie was making a ton of food for the guests. Aiden and Mia were playing in the backyard as Hyde set up chairs and things for the party. Donna and Eric were the first ones to show up. Donna practically knocked Jackie over in a hug.

"God you were away for way to long!" She said. "The boys were killing me. I missed my best friend."

Jackie smiled. "Aww I missed you too Donna."

"Was the vacation good?" She asked.

Jackie smiled and looked outside at her family. "Yes. It was exactly what we needed."

Donna smiled. "Good."

"Look at you guys!" Jackie said to the kids. "You grew while I was gone."

Luke laughed. "Miss Auntie Jackie."

"I missed you too bud." She said kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you go play with Mia?"

He smiled. "Ok!"

Donna smiled. "So you and Hyde are ok now?"

Jackie sighed happily. "Yeah. We're ok. Steven and I talked about everything and we know what we did wrong and what we need to work on. He's agreed to go to marriage counseling with me."

Donna looked at Hyde. "That's great Jackie. I'm very happy for you guys."

Jackie looked at Katherine who was in her arms. "We are pretty damn lucky."

Donna looked at her for a moment. "It's good to see you so happy again Jackie. I was worried their for awhile."

Jackie wrapped her arms around herself. "To tell you the truth…so was I."

"You guys are strong. Your relationship is strong. No matter what happens with you guys…you'll always make it through." Donna said.

Jackie looked back at Hyde who was throwing Aiden up in the air. "I know that now."

Fez and Kyle walked over to Hyde who was playing with Mia and Aiden. They both smiled at each other and Fez cleared his throat.

"Welcome back guys." Fez said.

"Uncle Fezzie!" Mia said running over to him.

"Hey there baby. How you doin?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Great!" She said.

Fez smiled. "I can see that."

"Welcome back." Kyle said shaking Hyde's hand.

Hyde nodded and held Aiden close. "Thanks man. It's good to see you guys."

"Right back at ya. How was the trip?" Kyle asked.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun. Didn't we Mia?" Hyde said.

Mia nodded. "Yeah! We swim in the ocean and build castles. Together all the time."

Fez smiled. "That sounds great."

"It was just what we needed." Hyde said looking at his wife.

"Mia why don't you go play with the kids?" Fez asked.

Mia ran over to play with Luke and Betsy. "So…things are good with you guys?" Kyle asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. Things are great. And a lot of that is thanks to you guys."

Fez shook his head. "We just gave them a place to crash. You fixed your marriage Hyde."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. But I just can't thank you enough for helping out the way you guys did. As hard as it was for me to know that my family wasn't with me…it made me feel better to know that they were at a safe place."

Kyle nodded. "It was our pleasure to help out."

"You guys can come to us for anything." Fez said.

Hyde smiled. "Thank you."

Kyle smiled at Fez. "And in fact…having the kids around made Fez and I realize something."

Hyde cocked his head to the side. "Oh yeah? What?"

"We're going to adopt a baby." Fez said.

Hyde smiled. "Oh man that's great! You guys are so good with all the kids. Congratulations." He said hugging them both.

Fez smiled. "Thanks. We really loved having your kids around. And when they left…the house felt so empty and quiet."

"You guys are going to be great parents. You're going to make some kid very happy." He said.

Kyle nodded. "Thank you."

Jackie walked over to them. "Hey I'm sorry to interrupt, but Steven can you help me with the food?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. Fez was just telling me some great news."

Jackie looked at them. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"We're adopting a baby." Fez said.

Jackie put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! Guys that is great!" She said leaning forward to hug them both. "Congratulations."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you Jackie."

Jackie smiled. "I should be thanking you guys! You helped us out so much. Thank you."

They shrugged. "No problem." Fez said.

"Come on Jacks…Kelso looks hungry and he looks like he's pissing off Red." Hyde said.

Jackie giggled. "Well we want this to be a peaceful gathering."

Hyde laughed. "Then I suggest we get that food."

"We'll take the little guy." Fez said.

Hyde handed Aiden off to Aiden and Jackie and he walked into the house and into the kitchen. Jackie was putting some potato salad in a bowl and Hyde was grabbing more beers from the fridge. He watched her for a moment and then slipped in behind her, leaving kisses on her neck.

"I'm glad we had this party. But right now I wish we were completely alone…" He whispered in her ear.

Jackie groaned. "Oh don't tempt me."

He smiled against her neck. "We could run up right now. I can be quick if I have too."

Jackie laughed. "Oh no you can't."

Hyde laughed. "Is that a bad thing?"

Jackie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him hard. "Not at all…" She whispered against his lips.

Hyde smiled and kissed her again. "I have something for you…"

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "You do?"

He smirked and nodded his head. "I sure do."

"What kind of something?" She asked.

"Something shiny." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip and then rubbed his neck. "Steven what did you do?"

"I bought you a present." He said. "A present that you deserve."

Jackie shook her head. "Oh honey you didn't have to do that."

Steven smiled. "Yes I did. I hurt you and this family."

"But you also fixed it." She said leaning up to kiss him. "I love you."

He smiled. "And I love you too. So here…" He reached into his pocket and handed her a jewelry box.

Jackie smiled up at him. "Steven…"

"Open it." He said taking a step back so she could open the box.

Jackie looked at him again and then opened toe box to find a platinum bracelet. There were three diamonds on the top and Jackie gasped.

"Steven it is beautiful." She whispered.

"Look at the inside of it." He said smiling.

Jackie looked up at him and then looked at the inside like he said and saw there was an inscription. It read: _She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love._

Jackie smiled up at him. "It's our song."

He nodded. "Yes it is. And to tell you the truth…it is very true."

Jackie giggled and wiped a few tears away. "Steven it is absolutely beautiful. Thank you." She said leaning up to hug him. "Thank you baby."

He held her tight. "I love you."

"God I love you too." She said kissing his ear. "You mean the world to me."

Hyde rubbed the back of her head. "I promise that nothing is going to tear us apart again." He whispered in her ear. "We are going to be together forever."

Jackie pulled away to kiss him. "I know that."

"But if I'm being an idiot again…like before…just tell me." He said rubbing her lower back.

She giggled. "I will. I promise."

"Kick me in the balls if you have too." He said.

Jackie laughed and rubbed above the top of his jeans. "Well I don't know if I would go that far. I enjoy that part of your anatomy…"

Hyde laughed. "I know you do. But do that if it's what it takes to get me to pull my head out of my ass."

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Ok. I'll remember that."

Hyde pulled her close again and smothered her lips against his. She rubbed her hands down his chest and under his arms to pull him as close to her as he could get. Hyde held her hips in place and rubbed small circles on the flesh under her shirt. He opened his mouth to run his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She moaned into his mouth and granted it. Jackie clung to his back just as they felt a tiny tug on their legs. Jackie and Hyde pulled apart to see their daughter below them.

"Mommy and Daddy are missing all the fun." She said pouting.

Hyde groaned and bit down on Jackie's ear lobe before leaning down to pick Mia up. "Hey munchkin."

Mia rested her head on Hyde's shoulder. "Everyone hungry."

Hyde laughed. "Ok Mommy and I are coming."

"Mommy and Daddy happy?" She asked quietly.

Hyde looked over at Jackie and Jackie leaned forward to kiss Mia's head. "Yes baby girl. Your father and I are very happy."

Mia smiled and leaned forward in her father's arms to hug her Mom. "Mia happy too."

Jackie closed her eyes and kissed the side of Mia's face. "That's all we want sweetie."

Mia smiled and then hugged her Dad. "Good. Then feed me."

Hyde chuckled. "Oh she is definitely our daughter."

"Pushy and demanding." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed and kissed both of their cheeks. "Come on. Let's bring the food out."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table in the backyard and set up all the food. They passed their plates and made sure the kids were seated and had plenty of food. They began to eat and mingle, talking about random things. Then Hyde reached over to squeeze Jackie's hand. She smiled at him and then gave him a questioning look as he stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. Everyone quieted down and stared at Hyde, waiting for him to speak.

"Steven what are you doing?" Jackie asked as he still held her hand as he stood before her.

He winked down at her. "Um…so I'm not really good at this public speaking thing. But uh…there are a few things I wanted to say." He paused and everyone looked at each other, wondering what he was going to say. "First of all…I wanted to thank you all for coming over to welcome Jackie, me and the kid's home. We had a wonderful trip and it's great to see al of you again." Hyde looked down at Jackie for a second.

"Steven?" She asked.

He smiled at her and got his confidence back. "And secondly…" He paused and leaned down to kiss Jackie. "I want to thank my wife." Jackie felt tears prickling in her eyes. "Because she is the most beautiful, most passionate, kind, caring, giving, loving woman I have ever met. Just thinking that I did anything to hurt her…or my two beautiful children tears me up inside. And I'm so grateful and happy that she had it in her to forgive me, and to take me back. If I had lost them, I honestly don't know if I would have been able to continue living. Jackie, Mia and Aiden are my reason for getting up each morning. And I think I got so caught up in trying to provide for them, trying to give them everything they deserved and more…that I lost myself for a while. I lost them. I lost what was important and that is family." He turned back to everyone. "Even though I never had a real family as a child, all of you here showed me what it was to be in a family. You never gave up on me and because of that, I was able to fall in love with this beautiful woman beside me. So thank you, all of you for everything you have done. And Jackie…" He turned back to Jackie. "I love you more than anything in this world. And I promise you…I promise here in front of all our friends and family…that I will never hurt you or our children again. I love you…"

Jackie sat in her seat as tears poured down her face, and then she stood up and hugged Steven hard. "Baby that was beautiful…"

Hyde held her hard and closed his eyes, blocking out everyone else and trying to think of how it would feel if he never held her like this again. "I meant every word of it."

Jackie pulled away from him. "I know you did." She kissed him. "I know."

Red cleared his throat and raised his glass. "To family." He said.

Everyone smiled and raised their own glasses. "To family!" They all cheered clinking their glasses.

An hour or so later they were eating desert. Hyde and Jackie were cuddled on a lawn chair staring into each other's eyes and feeding each other cake. Suddenly, Laurie dropped her fork.

"Oh my God…" She whispered.

Jackie turned to her because she was beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke…" She said looking over at Jackie and Hyde.

"Oh my freakin lawn chair?" Hyde asked.

Jackie elbowed him in the stomach. "Steven!"

"Ow! Damn Jackie! Come on that is pretty gross…" He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes and hopped off his lap to help Laurie. "Laurie are you sure? What does it feel like?"

"Like someone is ripping me in two?" She asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde with a calm expression. "Yep she's definitely going into labor."

"Crap. Hey! Kelso! You got a baby on the way man! Get the car!" Hyde yelled.

Kelso turned to Hyde. "Yeah I know Laurie's pregnant. But why do I need the car?"

"She's going into labor you moron!" He yelled.

Kitty jumped up. "ANOTHER GRANDCHILD! OH MY GOD!"

Red rolled his eyes. "An idiot grandchild at that."

Kitty elbowed him. "Shut up and get the car Red."

He sighed. "Yes dear."

Donna ran over to Jackie and Laurie. "Laurie are you alright?"

"Oh sure…I just have a 7 pound object trying to shoot its way out my vagina. I'm doing freakin fantastic!" She yelled.

Hyde put his hands over his ears. "Honestly! I don't do well with graphic details."

"That's true. When we went to class and we had to learn about giving birth, Steven passed out when they showed the live birth." Jackie said.

Hyde started breathing funny. "Jackie we said we would never talk about that again. Even thinking about it makes me queasy…"

"Yeah that video was really gross. They showed all the gooey crap and the blood. So not appetizing." Donna said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah. But I was still able to scarf down four burritos after that." Jackie said shrugging.

"Ha! I ate seven candy bars and two chili dogs. I'm the queen!" Donna said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Great for you Donna. Cuz I really don't want to win a competition of who can eat the most."

Laurie grabbed their arms. "HEY!" Everyone turned to her. "I don't interrupt this little chat…but if we don't move soon…I'll be having this baby in your yard."

"Oh no you're not! Get into the flippin car!" Hyde yelled.

Suddenly Kelso's car came flying through the white fence causing everyone to jump. "Kelso!" They all yelled.

"Get in the car baby!" Kelso yelled.

"Oh God…" Laurie looked down at her stomach. "Baby this is your Mommy…I beg you…please don't be as dumb as your father."

Jackie leaned down. "Don't be as slutty as your mother either."

"Jackie!" Laurie said slapping her. "TO be fair…Kelso's a man whore too."

Jackie nodded and rubbed her belly. "Right…well then this kid has no hope."

Kitty laughed and came over. "Ok enough talking ladies! I want to see my new grandbaby!"

"Alright let's do this thing." Hyde and Eric said helping Laurie into the car.

* * *

Everyone got in their cars and followed behind them to the hospital. They all waited in the waiting room while Kelso was in the delivery room. Kitty was walking back and forth in the hallway trying to listen for a baby crying but all they could hear was Laurie screaming and Kelso laughing and talking about all the goo. Betsy was sitting on Fez's lap so excited to see her new brother or sister. Finally, the door flung open and Kelso stood their with his hands in the air.

"It's a boy!" He yelled. "And we're naming him Michael!"

Hyde groaned. "Great…just what the world needs…another Michael Kelso."

Jackie laughed. "Fathers lock up your daughters now…"

Hyde looked at Mia. "Mia don't go anywhere near Kelso J.R."

"She's like three years older than him." Fez said.

Jackie laughed. "Age doesn't matter to the Kelso's."

Kitty ran over to him. "How is Laurie?"

"She's doing great. She's holding him…" Kelso said looking back at Laurie and Michael.

Hyde stood up and patted Kelso's back. "Congratulations man…"

Kelso smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone got up and hugged Kelso to congratulate him. He went in the room and got Michael from Laurie and brought him out for everyone to see. Kelso turned to Donna and Eric.

"Well…I promised you if I ever had another kid you guys would be its god parents. So what do you say? I mean it's only right since Eric is Laurie's sister." He said.

Eric smiled. "We'd be honored man."

Donna wiped a tear away. "Yes we would. Thank you Kelso."

They all stayed at the hospital for awhile, talking to Laurie and getting to know the new baby. Finally they decided to leave the family alone since they were so tired. Everyone went back to their own houses. Jackie and Hyde read a story to the kids and then put them both to sleep. Hyde went out to the backyard to clean up and Jackie was doing dishes. Then they each grabbed a beer and walked back outside to stare at their broken fence as Zeppelin was tied up beside them so he wouldn't run away.

"Damn Kelso…" Hyde said shaking his head.

Jackie laughed and took a swig of her beer. "Well at least he's consistent."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah. He continuously ruins everything."

Jackie laughed and linked her arm through his. "Well he didn't ruin everything…"

Kelso looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"He introduced us didn't he?" She asked batting her eyelashes up at him.

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "So true."

Jackie smiled and kissed his shoulder. "You have to go back to work tomorrow…"

Hyde nodded and looked back at the fence. "Yes, I do."

She sighed. "I wish you didn't."

"Are you nervous?" He asked. "Are you afraid it will all fall apart again?"

Jackie bit her lip and then turned him so she could wrap her arms around his waste and his went up to her shoulders, rubbing her to keep her warm. "Well I was…" She paused. "But after your little speech today…I realized that we are going to be just fine."

Hyde nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Yes we are Jackie. We're going to be fine."

She smiled and rubbed her face against his. "Hey Steven?"

His eyes were closed and he just groaned. "Mmm?"

"Take me to bed…" She whispered in his ear.

Hyde smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. "I would love too…"

Jackie leaned up to nuzzle his nose and kiss him. "I love you Steven."

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her up and toss her over his shoulder causing her to shriek. "Don't yell sweetie…you don't want to wake the kids."

Jackie laughed. "Well then we should have built sound proof rooms…" She teased.

Hyde giggled and bit on her jean clad ass. "Naughty girl…"

"A girl is only as naughty as the man she's with…" She said slapping his butt.

Hyde chuckled and ran in the house, carrying her the whole way with her giggling and slapping him playfully the whole way. They were home now, right where they belonged. And they were going to be ok.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) It's almost over so don't hesitate to let me know what you think! It will help me to want to update sooner rather than later! :)  
**


	56. Your Hand In Mine, We Walk The Miles

**So here it is...the VERY LAST CHAPTER of "Crazy Love". Wow...it's been a long journey and I hope you all like it. :) Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews! :) Oh and you might have to re-read the very first part of the first chapter to understand where they are because it goes back to then. Ok enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few years, Jackie and Hyde and the kids continued to stay as a tight knit family. They had their problems but after having been separated for a time, they learned how to talk things out whenever there was an issue. The kids grew fast and Jackie and Hyde made sure to enjoy each and every minute of it. Each and every step, each word was cherished by them. By now, Mia was four, turning five soon and Aiden was three. Mia had started her first year of school and Aiden was having a hard time being at home without his big sister or Mimi as he called her. Hyde still worked but he always made sure to spend time with his family. Standing in front of his wife and kids as they lay asleep on their bed, he couldn't stop smiling. They meant everything to him, Jackie's eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled when she saw her husband. She sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb the kids. Hyde took her hand and lifted her up off the bed and out of the room so the kids could sleep. Hyde pushed her up against the wall near the door and kissed her passionately.

Jackie moaned into his mouth. "Mmm…how long were you standing there?"

Hyde shrugged. "Just long enough to think about all the amazing moments I've shared with you and our two beautiful children."

Jackie rubbed the side of his face. "Well that's pretty damn long."

Hyde chuckled. "Guess so."

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I love you Steven J. Hyde."

He smirked and kissed her gently. "I love you too."

"Did you see the mess your children made?" She said with a pout.

Hyde laughed. "I did. Was there a reason they were so rambunctious today?"

Jackie sighed. "Well Fez and Kyle came over with the kids. Shane and Kim apparently gave them a lot of candy while I was catching up with Fez and Kyle. And the next thing I knew they were running around for three hours straight. They finally crashed about forty-five minutes ago."

Hyde smiled. "They'll probably be out for awhile."

Jackie smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah they will…a long while…enough time for us to have some alone time." She said rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Hm…but the kids are in the bedroom…"

Jackie shrugged. "When have we ever had a problem finding places to do it?"

Hyde smiled. "Good point."

Hyde grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway and down the stairs. Jackie was giggling behind him as he threw her down on the couch. She smiled up at him as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He lay down over her on the couch and she plunged her fingers in his curly hair, pulling at it gently.

"Steven…you are so sexy." She whispered huskily.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her. "Still haven't gotten sick of me?"

Jackie giggled. "I'll never get sick of you."

Hyde smiled. "Thank God."

Jackie leaned up and nuzzled his nose. "Steven I want you to make love to me."

Hyde sighed happily. "You got it baby."

Hyde leaned down and pulled her pants and panties off in one quick motion. Jackie pulled his jeans down and smiled happily seeing that he was going commando. Hyde plunged into her without a second thought causing Jackie to throw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh God baby…" She groaned, humping against him.

"Fuck you feel so good…" He groaned as she scratched at his back.

"Uh Steven! You're so good to me!" She screamed out.

"Shit…" He whispered into her ear.

"Come on baby…you know how I like it." She purred against his neck.

"God I love it when you do that." He groaned as he felt her clamp around him over and over again.

"Yeah? Do you like this?" She asked as she squeezed his balls.

Hyde closed his eyes and leaned his head against her chest. "Fuck baby…"

Jackie giggled. "Yeah I know what my baby likes…he likes it when I'm naughty."

Hyde growled. "You are a bad girl."

Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck me baby…" She said pouting up at him. "Fuck me…"

Hyde started sucking on her neck as he brought his arms around her back and pounded into her. "Jesus woman…"

She arched her back into him so their chests pressed against each other hard. "Yeah just like that…" She panted.

Hyde held on to her tightly and flipped them over so she could ride him. "Ride me baby…"

Jackie bit her lip. "God you fill me so good."

"You like my cock in your pussy?" He asked as he grabbed at her breasts.

Jackie put her hands on his chest and lifted herself up and plunged back down on him. "Yeah baby…your cock is so good."

Hyde squeezed her breasts harder. "Jackie I can't hold on…"

"I'm gonna cum…" She moaned. "Shit baby…"

"Cum with me Jacks…" He said staring up at her.

She was shaking in pleasure as he tweaked her nipples. "Fuck Steven…oh God…oh fuck…Oh! Steven!" She yelled as her orgasm ripped through party.

Hyde felt her contract around him and he groaned loudly as he spilled into her. "Shit…"

"Baby…oh God Steven…fuck that was good." She said as she leaned down to plant kisses on his chest.

Hyde rubbed her back gently. "We've been married five years…and it still feels like it's the first time over and over again."

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Steven I love you so much."

He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her lips to his as he gave her a smothering kiss. "I love you too baby."

Jackie lifted herself off of him and snuggled into his side as she began to trace patterns on his chest. "Hey Steven?" She asked softly.

Hyde looked down at her. "Yeah babe?"

"I have something to tell you." She said looking up at him.

Hyde shifted so he could look her in the eye. "Shoot."

She leaned up and kissed him again and then pulled back slowly so their lips were only centimeters apart. "We're going to have another baby…"

Hyde's eyes widened. "What?"

She smiled. "I went to the doctor this morning because I was late…and they told me I was pregnant."

Hyde sat up and stared down at her. "Oh honey…you're serious?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Hyde leaned down and kissed her again. "Jackie I'm so happy."

She sat up as he pulled her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You are?"

"Jackie I love Mia and Aiden. The thought of adding another kid to our family…is amazing." He said rubbing her cheeks.

She smiled and held him close. "I knew you would be happy."

He rubbed her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"The doctors said about seven weeks." She said.

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "Seven weeks?" Then he smirked. "Huh…the night at the Point Place Annual Picnic ay?" He asked.

She giggled. "That's what I thought."

Hyde smirked. "Nice."

Jackie slapped his chest. "Steven!"

He laughed. "Ow…I was kidding."

She just shook her head pretending to be mad at him. "You're bad."

"But you love me." He said rubbing her lower back.

She nodded. "I do."

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking her up and down.

"I'm doing well actually. I've only thrown up once this morning and the doctor said that my vitals are strong and everything seems to be in order." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Good. What do you think it is?"

Jackie smiled. "I think it's a little girl."

Hyde smiled. "Mother's intuition?"

She nodded. "I was right about Mia wasn't I?"

He nodded. "You were."

Jackie smiled and kissed him again. "So you are really happy?"

Hyde nodded. "I've never been happier doll…each day with you just gets better and better."

Jackie wrapped her hands in his hair, tugging at the curls gently. "I feel the same way."

Hyde smiled and kissed her. "How about we go wake up the kids and share the news with them. I'm dying to tell them."

Jackie laughed. "Ok. Come on."

* * *

Hyde and Jackie got up and changed back into their cloths and made their way back up to the bedroom. Mia and Aiden were still fast asleep and Zeppelin lifted his head slowly, wagging his tail at them. Hyde put his fingers to his lips to make sure Jackie stayed quiet and she nodded as he walked over to the bed and crawled onto the bed. He lifted his fingers and attacked their stomachs, tickling them so they would wake up. Suddenly the room was full with laughter from the two small kids in the room. Jackie jumped on the bed joined in the fun as the kids crawled over them and tickled back.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled. "Daddy home!"

Hyde lifted Aiden in the air and then brought him back down to kiss his cheek. "Yup I'm home buddy."

"Love Daddy." He said hugging his father.

Hyde kissed his cheek. "I love you too little man."

"Daddy, Aiden and I made a mess." Mia said laughing.

Hyde chuckled. "I saw that."

Jackie rubbed Mia's head. "You will be helping me clean that later." She said.

Mia pouted. "But Mommy…"

Jackie looked at Hyde. "She's your daughter…"

"And you gave her the famous pout." He said shrugging.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Aiden laughed. "We play?"

Hyde nodded. "Sure buddy…but first your Mommy and I have something to tell you."

Aiden looked over at his Mom. "What?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "Well you know how Mommy and Daddy love you two very much?" She asked.

Mia nodded. "Uh huh…"

"Well…we are going to add another baby to our family." She said.

Mia's face lit up first. "Another baby!"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah!"

Aiden looked at his Dad. "What?"

Hyde laughed. "You are going to be a big brother."

Aiden's eyes grew wide. "I be big brother?"

Hyde nodded. "That's right buddy."

Aiden clapped his hands. "Yay! When?"

Jackie smiled. "In about seven and a half months." She said.

Mia looked at her Mom's stomach. "In there?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah the baby is in there."

Aiden crawled over and rested his head on his mother's stomach. "Baby…"

Jackie looked up at Hyde with watery happy eyes. "Yeah that's the baby…"

Hyde rubbed her leg gently. "You guys are going to be good siblings right?"

Mia nodded and kissed Aiden's head. "I love my brother…I'll love new baby too."

Hyde winked at her. "I know you will baby."

Aiden smiled. "Baby brother?"

Jackie giggled. "Maybe. It could be a little girl too."

"No." He said looking at his father. "Want boy."

Hyde laughed and ruffled Aiden's hair. "We will love whatever it is."

Aiden nodded and then whispered to his Mom's stomach. "Be a boy…"

Jackie and Hyde laughed. "Come on…let's go downstairs and play with Zeppelin."

The family ran downstairs and into the backyard. Hyde threw Mia up on the swings as he pushed her higher and higher. Aiden was chasing Jackie and Zeppelin around the yard with his water gun. The back gate opened and Kitty and Red walked in.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Aiden yelled running over to them.

"Hey kiddo." Red said as he picked him up. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy have baby!" He said.

Kitty and Red looked towards Jackie. "Oh my goodness!"

Jackie laughed as she walked over to them. "Well I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you the news."

Hyde and Mia walked over. "Yep. I got Jackie knocked up again."

"Oh Steven…I'm so happy that not even your inappropriate language could upset me!" Kitty said grabbing Jackie to hug her.

Jackie laughed. "Careful there Mrs. Foreman…to crush my baby."

Red shook Hyde's hand. "Congratulations."

Hyde nodded. "Thank you."

"We were on a walk so we thought we would drop by and it just so happens you have made my day!" Kitty said. "Another grandbaby!"

Jackie laughed. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"How are you feeling?" Red asked.

"I'm great." Jackie said wrapping her arm around Hyde's waist.

"Well get in this house missy…you shouldn't be on your feet!" She said.

Hyde chuckled. "She's only about two months along Mrs. Foreman. She's fine."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Steven you're a man. What do you know?"

"Well I have been through this twice before." He said.

"Yeah well I had two children and I have six grandchildren so far. Not to mention I'm a nurse so I know exactly what to do and when to do it. So now I say Jackie has to go into the house and sit down." She said pulling Jackie towards the house.

Jackie just waved. "Bye!"

Hyde laughed and let Mia down so she and Aiden could play. Red came over and patted Hyde on the back. "How you feelin son?"

Hyde smiled. "I feel great. I mean I always thought about having another kid…but we've been so preoccupied with the kids and our lives that it just hasn't come up. But when Jackie told me she was pregnant today…I was so happy."

Red smiled. "I'm glad to hear that son."

"Jackie thinks its going to be another girl." He said.

"Let me guess you think it's going to be a boy?" Red asked.

Hyde laughed. "I honestly don't know. And I honestly don't care…just as long as it's healthy…I'll love whatever it is. Boy or girl."

Red nodded. "That's god son."

Hyde smiled. "You know Red…being a Dad has shown me just how hard it was for you and Kitty to raise us kids. And I mean Laurie and Eric were yours…but it was like you adopted all of us too. We were all there all the time…and you took me in. You didn't have to do that." Hyde said. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for that Red…if you hadn't taken me in…I wouldn't be married to Jackie and I wouldn't have my beautiful children…thank you."

Red smiled. "No thanks needed Steven. You are my son…always have been always will. And now that I'm old and grey…I realize that the most important thing is family. You kids have made my life complete."

Hyde nodded. "You're not old and grey, you're a tough, strong willed man."

Red chuckled. "Don't kid yourself Steven…soon my time will come. And when it does…I'll be happy to know that I lived a fulfilling life with my family."

Hyde swallowed hard. "Red what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying…that everyone goes at one point. And when my time comes…I won't have any regrets. I'll know that I lived a long, fulfilling life with the people I loved and who loved me back. There is nothing I would change…" He said.

Hyde looked down. "Let's just not talk about that day ok? Because I don't know what I'll do when that day does come. I don't know what any of us will do."

"You'll live on." Red said. "You will continue to raise your children the way you have been and you will love your wife. And all of you kids will stay together forever. Do you hear me?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yes sir."

Red nodded. "Good."

Jackie looked out the side door. "Do you guys want some cookies?"

Hyde nodded. "We'll grab the kids and come in babe."

She winked. "Ok."

* * *

Red and Hyde rounded up the kids and brought them into the kitchen. They set the kids up and gave them each a cookie. Hyde pulled Jackie onto his lap and kissed the side of her face. "Cookies are good babe."

"Thank God you finally got over the fact that eggs come from a chicken butt." Kitty said rolling her eyes.

Jackie just laughed. "Please don't bring that up again."

"You were a nut job back then." Hyde sad pinching her side.

Jackie jumped. "Shut up! You were nuts for loving me then!"

"You're both nuts." Red said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Uh huh!" Mia said through a mouthful of cookie.

Hyde feigned sadness. "Princess! How could you call Daddy crazy?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just did."

Hyde leaned forward and tickled her. "Well if we're crazy you're crazy!"

"Nuh uh!" She yelled.

Hyde tickled her again. "You crazy."

"No you crazy!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed and wiped chocolate off of Mia's face. "We're all crazy."

* * *

Two hours later, they had made dinner and played some more. Finally the kids were worn out and Kitty and Red said goodnight. Jackie and Hyde gave the kids baths and got them in their pajamas. The curled up on Jackie and Hyde's bed as Hyde and Jackie read a bed time story to them. By the time they were done, Mia and Aiden were both fast asleep. Jackie picked up Aiden and Hyde picked up Mia as they brought them to their rooms. They met in the hallway and walked h and in hand to the bedroom. They stripped themselves of their cloths since they liked to sleep in the nude. Hyde pulled Jackie to him and kissed the top of her head.

"So we're really adding another one to this family huh?" He asked.

Jackie giggled. "We are."

Hyde smiled. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

Jackie stroked his scruffy cheeks. "Me either. I was thinking that if it's a girl…we should name her Hope."

Hyde smiled. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Because we've been through so much in our lives but we've always kept our faith and hope…and we're still together. I think it's only fitting."

Hyde smiled. "I think its beautiful honey."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you like it."

"You really think it's a girl don't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "I really do."

Hyde smiled and kissed her face. "Then you are probably right."

"I always am aren't I?" She asked teasingly.

Hyde laughed and lifted her up so she was on top of him. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

Jackie giggled and kissed his chest. "No I'm not."

Once Jackie was settled on his chest, Hyde stared up at her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Jackie blushed. "Steven…"

He smiled at her. "What? I'm serious."

Jackie kissed him. "You think think I'm beautiful after all these years?"

Hyde nodded. "I think you're even more beautiful than you were when I met you."

Jackie smiled. "Steven J. Hyde…you just want to get in my pants."

Hyde laughed. "Well considering you don't have pants on…that won't be hard. But I'm being honest…you take my breath away every time I see you. I can't believe you are my wife and that you have given me two children and that we have one more on the way. I'm incredibly lucky."

Jackie stared into his deep blue eyes. "We both are. You changed my life Steven. I was alone before I found you…and you made me realize that there is good in this world."

"Right back at ya doll." He said.

"You ready for eight more months of pregnancy blues?" She asked.

Hyde chuckled. "I can handle it."

Jackie smiled. "Good. Because I'm having my first craving…"

Hyde laughed. "And what would I be?"

"Chocolate chip Ice Cream with strawberries." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I can handle that."

He hopped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen, checking on the kids as he went. He returned with two bowls of ice cream with strawberries on top but he found his wife fast asleep, wrapped in the blankets. He just smiled and put the bowls on the bedside table before sitting next to her and kissing her head.

"I love you Jackie." He whispered.

Jackie moaned gently. "I love you too Steven."

Hyde laughed. "Thought you were asleep."

"Nope. Just resting my eyes while I was waiting for you." She said.

He nodded. "Well I got your ice cream."

Jackie smiled and sat up. "Mmmm thank you!"

He nodded and handed her her bowl and took his own. "No problem."

"Wait why are you eating that?" She asked.

Hyde looked down. "What do you mean?"

"Well isn't that for me?" She asked.

"I just gave you your bowl." He said not understanding her questions.

Jackie nodded. "Well yeah…but that's my bowl too isn't it?"

Hyde laughed. "I suppose it is." He said handing it too her.

Jackie laughed and took a spoonful of it into her mouth. "Thanks."

Hyde just shook his head. "Are you happy?"

Jackie looked at him. "You mean about the baby? Of course I'm happy! I'm so excited!"

Hyde nodded. "Good. But I actually meant in general…are you happy?"

"Oh honey…" She said putting the bowls down to scoot closer to him. "Steven you make me so happy. You have given me an amazing life…one I thought I would never have and I couldn't thank you enough for that. You make me whole Steven…I love you."

Hyde nodded. "Good. Because that's all I want Jackie….I just want to make you happy."

Jackie nuzzled his nose. "You do."

Hyde nodded. "Good."

She grabbed the bowls and handed one to him. "Here…I might as well try and keep some of the baby weight off now."

Hyde laughed. "You know I love you best when you're barefoot and pregnant."

Jackie laughed. "Good to know you'll love me when I'm fat."

Hyde chuckled. "Come here gorgeous."

Jackie smiled. "Oh you know how to flatter me…" She said cuddling up to me.

"Love you babe." He said kissing her head as they ate their ice cream.

"Love you too babe. Always and forever." She said kissing his arm.

After all the craziness they had been through, they were still together and there was one more on the way. No matter what, they knew that they would make it through whatever came their way together. They were family…always and forever…because they were in love…crazy in love…

* * *

**Ok so there it is! I hope you liked it! :) Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks for reading this long story! Keep an eye out for updates for my other stories! :)  
**


End file.
